Pour dix milliards de dollars
by Theodore D
Summary: Il fuit. Ils tuent. Au fil de rencontres et de poursuites, apprendre et réapprendre ce qu'est de vivre. Il s'appelle Yunho. Il a beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Et beaucoup, beaucoup d'emmerdes. TVXQ - UA - Shonen Ai
1. Poursuivi

**NdA:** _Bonjour à vous, amis lecteur..._

_Ceci est la réédition de ce chapitre, ainsi que des suivants, parce qu'il y avait quelques soucis au niveau de la séparation de certaines parties. Joyeuse lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Poursuivi

Yunho courait. Il courait, en pleine nuit, dans cette forêt sombre dont le nom était impronçable, un nom français, mais peu importe. Peu importe car il ne voulait pas se faire attraper.

Il frôla un buisson de ronces, et manqua de tomber. Son jean se déchira en bas, et sa jambe fut tailladée d'écorchures. Il grimaça de douleur, et s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de repartir aussitôt, entendant un bruit derrière lui. Il était loin. Loin de chez lui, loin de son pays natal, loin de l'hôtel où il logeait. Loin de tout, sauf de ces hommes qui le pourchassaient. Il courait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas où aller. Il trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra, le nez dans la terre, un caillou s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Son T-shirt blanc prit une couleur brunâtre.

Un bruit de pas se fit alors entendre, dans son dos.

« Oh, merde… »

Il se releva, courant comme il pouvait, évitant les obstacles de son mieux. Il arriva alors au bout de la forêt. Il resta pétrifié.

Une autoroute.

La pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Parce qu'à cette heure-ci, personne ne passait sur cette route là. Parce que s'il se mettait à courir sur l'autoroute, il serait facilement repéré. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

Il contempla la route sombre, à peine éclairée par les quelques réverbères installés là, puis essuya la transpiration qui perlait sur son front. Il essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, les chuchotements qui l'effrayaient furent étouffés par un bruit assourdissant. Un bruit qui résonnait dans toute l'immensité de l'autoroute. Yunho entendit ce bourdonnement comme une musique de triomphe.

Une mobylette.

« Faites qu'elle soit à deux places… »

Il la vit arriver, avec une expression d'immense soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et ne voyant personne, sauta pardessus la barrière en métal –haute de cinquante centimètres, à peine- et se mit en plein milieu de la route en agitant ses bras.

La mobylette s'arrêta à sa droite. La personne retira son casque.

« Oh merde. »

C'était une jeune fille, à peine agée de 15 ans, qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui. Une asiatique, apparemment. Elle avait les cheveux à la hauteur de l'épaule, et regardait Yunho avec un air perplexe.

« -Vous faites quoi, ici ? demanda-t-elle, de l'air le plus poli qu'elle pouvait arborer, du haut de son mètre cinquante cinq.

-Je…excuse-moi, j'ai pas le temps de discuter. Faut que je parte le plus vite possible d'ici. »

Elle lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Mais elle retira sa blouse et lui lança. Elle avait un pull noir en dessous, quelque chose de plutôt discret. Yunho remercia le ciel intérieurement de ne pas être tombée sur une fille avec un débardeur vert fluo.

« -Il fait froid, mettez ça. Et puis ça aussi, ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant son casque entre les mains.

-Mais…et toi ?

-Pas grave, vous êtes pressés non ?

-Oui…Merci. »

Il enfila la blouse –en cuir-, et mit le casque. Il entendit alors un bruissement sur le côté.

« -Merde, faut qu'on se grouille…

-Quel joli mot. Allez, on y va ! »

Elle l'entraîna sur sa mobylette, et partit à toute allure. Yunho soupira.

« -Vous allez jusqu'où ? demanda la jeune fille, en criant presque, pour essayer de recouvrir le son du vrombissement du moteur.

-Loin d'ici ! se contenta de répondre Yunho. Moi, C'est Yunho, et toi ?

-Tomoko ! »

Il ne nota même pas qu'elle était japonaise, tellement la fatigue et le stress l'avaient terrassé. Un peu rassuré, il ne pensa même pas à se retourner pour vérifier si ils les poursuivaient. Malheureusement.

* * *

Un homme au visage plutôt androgyne sortit de la forêt, l'air exaspéré. Il portait une arme colossale comme si de rien était. Il avait une chemise blanche en dessous d'un costume noir, et semblait sorti d'une cérémonie de mariage ou d'on-ne-sait-quoi. Il rejoint un autre homme qui était en plein milieu de la route et qui contemplait la mobylette s'éloigner. Lui était habillé de la même façon, et tenait dans ses mains un petit revolver. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur plutôt claire, un peu blond, contrairement à celui qui venait de sortir, qui les avait noirs. Mais ils étaient tous les deux asiatiques. Celui à la grosse arme s'adressa à l'autre d'un air furieux.

« -Putain, Junsu, t'aurais pu les arrêter non ? Il t'aurait suffi de tirer dans une roue ! »

Le dénommé Junsu le regarda d'un air impassible.

« -Tu sais bien que le patron le veut vivant. Si j'avais tiré, j'aurai pu rater et les blesser mortellement ou leur faire créer un accident. Tu le sais parfaitement, Jae Joong. »

Jae Joong lui lança un regard noir. Il le savait bien. Un retardataire arriva alors, essouflé. Il était plus grand que les autres mais arborait sur son visage un air plus enfantin. Ses cheveux bruns s'étaient collés sur son front mouillé de transpiration. Lui aussi était asiatique. Entre deux halètements, il grogna une phrase inaudible.

« -Quoi ! demanda Jae Joong, sur les nerfs.

-J'ai appelé le patron, répéta ce dernier. Il arrive avec la bagnole. »

Il rangea sa propre arme, qui devait être à peine plus grand que celui de Junsu.

« -Tu as noté quelque chose ? demanda alors le brun, qui époussetait son costume.

-Oui, répondit Junsu. Le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Et devinez qui conduit ?

-Qui ? demanda celui au cheveux noirs toujours un peu grognon.

-Une fillette. A peine seize ans. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de celui qui parlait. Ça allait être plus facile que prévu.

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin, Yunho tentait de rester éveillé. Il n'arrêtait pas de bailler, et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

« -Vous êtes fatigués, Monsieur Yunho ? demandait la jeune fille, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la lumière d'une ville.

-Un peu, s'entendit-il répondre, dans un état semi-comateux.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'arrête où ?

-…Tu vas où, toi ?

-Nulle part. »

Un silence compléta la réponse que redoutait tant Yunho.

« -Tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je vais chez une copine.

-C'est suffisamment loin ?

-Je pense, oui.

-On y va ! »

Ils allaient passer la route menant à la ville, lorsque Tomoko regarda dans son rétroviseur. Une voiture noire était derrière eux, à une distance très acceptable, certe, mais au cas où…

« -Monsieur Yunho…

-Oui ?

-On est suivis. »

Yunho pâlit. La mobylette vira sur la droite, et ils entrèrent dans la ville.

« -Tu vas arriver à les semer ? murmura Yunho dans une voix blanche.

-J'espère… Ne vous retournez pas, si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous voient. »

Il prirent une autre route, et se retrouvèrent sur une route un peu plus bondée.

« -Super, il y a du monde ici… »

L'engin dépassa quelques voitures. Ils étaient un peu plus sécurisés, ici.

* * *

« -Merde, y'a du monde ! jurait Jae Joong, au volant de la voiture noire, en regardant les voitures avec un air haineux.

-Du calme, s'il te plaît, Jae Joong. »

Ce dernier tressaillit, et se retourna. Un homme lui souriait gentiment. Il avait un chapeau sur la tête et les cheveux bruns. Il était vêtu d'une chemise rose pâle, presque blanche et il n'avait mis son costume que sur ses épaules. Ses manches étaient laissées sur le côté, tristement. A côté de lui se tenait le plus grand, le brun, qui le regardait d'un air respectueux presque timide.

« -Attention, Jae Joong, murmura Junsu, à sa droite, côté passager. Il y a une voiture juste devant. »

Le conducteur conscentit donc à décrocher son regard de l'homme derrière. Il l'entendit demander à son voisin :

« -Changmin…téléphone au grand patron, s'il te plaît. Dis-lui de nous augmenter la mise. Mille cinq cent chacun.

-…C'est quel numéro, Mr Yoochun ?

-Yoochun, pas besoin de Monsieur, je suis à peine plus âgé que toi…

-…C'est quel numéro ? répéta Changmin sans acquescier à la demande de « Mr » Yoochun.

-Regarde dans le répertoire. C'est Mr. …Jung, je crois. »

Changmin sortit un petit carnet de sa poche, et par la même occasion, son portable. Et tandis qu'il composait le numéro, Junsu chuchotait à Jae Joong :

« -Wow…Vise un peu cette chemise affreuse… »

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« -J'ai entendu, grogna Yoochun, derrière, un peu vexé.

-Désolé…marmonna Junsu, mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi ce rose d'abord ? »

Yoochun se mit à rire. Le blond était le seul à peu près capable de plaisanter tranquillement avec lui, sans prendre cet air trop respectueux et à demi méprisant qu'arborait Jae Joong.

Il soupira. De toute façon, pour ce dernier, il n'était qu'un mec bourré de fric.

« -Oui…Oui. Non, pas mille. Non, non. Très bien. Merci, soupira Changmin avant de raccrocher, sans même un « au revoir ». Il a dit que c'était bon.

-Exellent. »

Jae Joong grogna. Il détestait cette manie, chez Yoochun. Cette manie d'utiliser des mots d'un langage presque soutenu, inutile dans ce genre de conversation. Junsu lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Contrôle-toi. »

Le conducteur n'en prit pas compte et claxonna six voitures.

* * *

La mobylette filait entre les voitures. Yunho commençait à se sentir engourdi. Il secoua la tête.

« -Tout est Ok, Mr Yunho ?

-Oui oui. C'est encore loin ?

-On arrive dans dix minutes ! »

Cette dernière parole s'avéra exacte. Yunho descendit exactement dix minutes plus tard de la mobylette. Il retira son casque et le tendit à la jeune fille, qui l'attrappa.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un regroupement de maison toutes identiques. Elle s'était garée devant le numéro treize.

« Espérons que ça ne me porte pas malheur, songea Yunho, tout en grimpant les trois marches menant à l'entrée. J'en ai déjà assez comme ça. »

Tomoko sortait ses clefs de sa poche. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse rentrer sa clef dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit…


	2. Raté

Chapitre 2 : 

Une jeune femme se tenait sur le seuil, un air furieux sur le visage. Ses cheveux chatain semblaient voler, diffusant sa colère autour d'elle. Elle portait un haut rouge et une jupe en jean. Yunho s'étonna de ne pas la voir en pyjama. Non qu'il le souhaitait, mais parce qu'il était extrêmement tard.

« -TOMOKO ! Nom de nom, tu ne pouvais pas rentrer plus tôt !

-Je…euh… »

La jeune fille qui avait l'air si courageuse, tout à l'heure, sur la route, semblait être terrifiée. Yunho aurait presque cru qu'elle diminuait en taille. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très grande…Elle avait l'air de fondre sur place devant cette jeune femme qui semblait avoir dix-neuf ans. Cette dernière le remarqua alors.

« -Oh. Mon dieu. Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu. »

Yunho se demandait si elle s'extasiait sur sa beauté, comme le faisaient si souvent les jeunes filles qu'il croisait.

« -Tu te ramènes avec un mec, en plus ? Il doit avoir plus de vingt ans ! »

Raté. Elle était en colère contre Tomoko, elle ne s'extasiait pas sur son corps ou son visage. Pas cool. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir.

« -Monsieur, c'est du détournement de mineur, ce que vous faites, vous saviez ça ? »

Yunho écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Il avait du mal entendre. A côté de lui, Tomoko semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« -Mais attends… »

Vlam ! La porte claqua. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se justifier, son amie lui avait fermé la porte au nez.

« -Elle est souvent comme ça ? interrogea alors Yunho, un chouilla vexé.

-Hum…ça arrive, oui. Je vis chez elle, mais comme ce n'est pas la première fois que je rentre tard. De toutes façons, il y a même des fois où je ne rentre pas. En général, elle se contente de me passer un savon, et d'ailleurs même le lendemain elle me fait un sermon. Mais bon…là, avec vous, Mr Yunho, elle a du péter un plomb.

-C'est ma faute ? »

Tomoko ne répondit pas et frappa à la porte.

« -Laisse moi t'expliquer, Pauline !

-Nan, j'veux pas savoir !

-T'es derrière la porte quand même !

-…

-Fais pas semblant d'être partie te coucher ! Ecoute-moi…. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Yunho demanda alors :

« -Ben, t'as la clef, non ?

-Elle a fermé le verrou… »

Il soupira. Il commençait à faire froid.

« -Atchoum !

-A vos souhaits, Monsieur Yunho.

-Merci. »

Pauline finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle n'allait pas les laisser attraper une maladie, tout de même…

« -Très bien, soupira-t-elle, en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer. Je vous laisse une chance de vous expliquer. »

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, chauffé par une cheminée. Un canapé les attendait, et Yunho s'assit dessus avec un immense soulagement. Il ne sentait ni ses jambes, pour avoir couru, ni ses fesses, pour être resté assis aussi longtemps sur la mobylette.

« -Alors ? interrogea aussitôt Pauline. Il sort d'où, lui ?

-Ben…J'l'ai ramassé sur l'autoroute…

-Tu sais quelque chose de lui ? »

Silence. Tomoko s'interressa brusquement à ses pieds. La jeune femme soupira.

« -Super, on est bien avancé…

-J'suis là, hein. »

Pauline leva les yeux. Yunho n'était pas très content d'être ignoré. En plus, il avait la nette impression que la jeune femme le prenait pour un psycopathe.

« -Très bien. Vas-y, explique-toi, fit-elle alors, défiant le jeune homme du regard. »

Ce dernier dut replonger dans les souvenirs qu'il avait refoulés. Il déglutit un moment, puis respira un bon coup.

« -Je commence d'où ?

-Du tout début. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« -Tout à commencé il y a un mois… »

* * *

Il était dans son appartement à Seoul. Il faisait ses bagages pour partir en France, prendre l'air. Prendre l'air, pourquoi ?

Son père venait de mourir.

Et ici, en Corée, trop de souvenirs revenaient. Trop de souvenirs avec son père. Sa mère était loin, elle aussi. Avec la mort de son mari, toute la famille s'était disloquée. Mais peu importe à présent. Son père était mort.

Il fermait sa porte à clef, traçant, en quelque sorte, un trait sur ses pensées noires.

« A moi Paris ! songeait-il, en soulevant son sac à dos. »

C'est alors que l'ascenseur, tout au bout du couloir sombre, s'ouvrit. Un trait de lumière apparut sur le sol, puis envahit tout l'espace. Une silhouette apparut, puis deux, puis quatre. Yunho fit tomber son sac. Ils étaient armés…Pour qui ? Il déglutit péniblement, avant de reculer d'un pas.

« -Bonjour, claironna le premier homme, qui portait un chapeau, tandis que chacun de ses compagnons se plaçait devant chaque porte de son étage. »

Yunho sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ils étaient là…pour lui. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il recula à nouveau et buta contre sa porte. Il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fermée à clef.

« -Quand on est poli, on salue aussi, fit alors l'homme au chapeau. »

Les mains dans les poches, le gilet sur les épaules, il avançait nonchalamment, avec malgré tout une certaine grâce. Ses manches se balançaient à chacun de ses pas.

« -Ou peut-être que ton père ne t'as pas appris la politesse ? »

Yunho tenta de se jeter sur l'homme, furieux. On ne se moquait ni de son père, ni de sa manière de l'éduquer. Mais l'arme que tenait celui qui était juste à sa porte de droite l'en dissuada. Car elle était braquée droit sur lui. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme qui la tenait.

« -Pas de ça. »

Tiens, c'était un homme. Il avait une voix trop grave pour être celle d'une femme. Il était plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs. Yunho secoua la tête, s'en voulant de penser des choses aussi saugrenue alors qu'il était en train de se faire menacer de mort.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il froidement, tout en observant du coin de l'œil l'arme –qui était énorme-.

-Tu es le fils de Jung Young-Ae, l'ambassadeur? »

Yunho lui lança un regard noir.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Tu veux mourir inutilement ? »

Le « clac » à côté de lui le ramena à l'ordre. Celui la grosse arme, à côté de lui, venait de la charger.

« -Ouais, c'est moi, et alors ?

-Oh, question d 'héritage. »

Toutes les armes se braquèrent sur lui en même temps.

« -Mr. Jung Myoung-bo nous envoie.

-Mon oncle? Pourquoi?

-C'est simple. En tant que fils de Young-Ae, tu prends tout l'héritage de ta famille…Qui est de plus dix milliards de dollars. Interressant, non ?

-Et alors ? »

Yunho craignait le pire. Si c'étaient des tueurs à gage envoyés par son oncle, il était fichu. Ce moins que rien qui faisait soi-disant parti de la famille était prêt à tout pour de l'argent. Malheureusement pour lui.

« -Tu veux que je te montre ? avait alors sussuré le blond, à sa gauche.

-Du calme, Junsu. »

Un téléphone sonna. Celui du grand brun qui n'avait pas pipé un seul mot. Celui-ci, son pistolet toujours braqué sur Yunho, décrocha.

« -Allô ? Oh. Ok, soupira-t-il, tout en raccrochant.

-C'était qui ?

-Le type à l'accueil.

-Alors ? »

Le grand brun chargea son arme. Puis il finit par soupirer :

« -On a de la visite, les mecs. »

Le type à chapeau, le blond et le brun remontèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils lancèrent un regard à celui qui restait. Celui-ci fit un sourire étrange, avant de pousser Yunho de son arme.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, emportant avec elles les trois hommes…Mais aussi la lumière, et son seul espoir de sortie. Il entendait l'autre se rapprocher dangereusement. Il se décala sur la gauche, tentant de s'enfuir. L'arme l'arrêta. L'autre plaça son bras de l'autre côté. Yunho ne voyait son visage qu'à moitié, dans le noir.

Alors qu'il tâtonnait le mur, il sentit la bretelle de son sac à dos. Il l'attrapa alors, et le balança sur la tête de l'autre, qui s'effondra. Yunho s'accroupit alors près de celui qui semblait assommé.

« -T'es mignon, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille, tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bye… »

Il se releva, et s'éloigna dans les couloir, en prenant son sac et sa valise. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit. Heureusement, il était vide. Il s'engouffra dedans, et aperçut l'autre qui s'était relevé. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur lui, le visage rouge. Yunho lui envoya un baiser de la main.

Il était sadique, et le savait. Ce petit prétentieux androgyne, avec son air fragile, se permettait de le narguer, simplement parce qu'il était armé d'une mitraillette ? Et bien, il lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

En bas, il n'y avait personne, à part quelques hommes assomés. Ils devaient être remontés par les escaliers. Yunho se dépêcha d'appeler un taxi, et il ne rata pas son avion. Seulement, trois semaines plus tard, ils l'avaient retrouvé à son hôtel. Il n'avait pu que s'enfuir.

* * *

« -Vous connaissez la suite. Tomoko m'a repêché, et nous voilà ici. »

Cette dernière resta silencieuse. Pauline se leva et alla regarder à la fenêtre, inquiète. Elle souleva le rideau pourpre et observa la rue. Plusieurs voitures passèrent, éclairant de leurs feux le bitume gris. Elle les vit à peine. C'est alors qu'une voiture apparut au coin de la rue, à gauche. Une Chevrolet.

Une Chevrolet noire.

Pauline déglutit en la voyant s'approcher lentement.

« -Tomoko ?

-Oui ?

-De quelle couleur était la voiture ? chevrota Pauline, qui avait l'impression que la voiture passait au ralenti.

-Noire. »

Pauline serra le rideau entre ses mains, et regarda la voiture passer. La fenêtre côté passager était ouverte. Un bras était appuyé sur le rebord, tandis que son propriétaire scrutait les alentours. C'était un asiatique blond. Il leva alors les yeux vers la fenêtre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune femme soutint le regard défiant que l'autre lui lançait. Il finit par baisser les yeux, et regarda la mobylette garée devant avec indifférence.

«-Pauline ? T'es toute pâle, ça va ?

-…Ils viennent de passer. »

Tomoko se leva aussitôt, mais Yunho la retint.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

-Un asiatique blond dans une voiture noire.

-Ils nous ont remarqués ?

-Pas encore. Mais le blond a vu la mobylette. »

Yunho se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Ça tournait mal. En plus, il venait d'entraîner deux filles innocentes dans cette histoire stupide.

« Tout ça à cause de cette espèce de connard qui me sert d'oncle. Chier… »

Dans le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer, Tomoko demanda :

« -On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Yunho haussa les épaules. Pauline se contenta de poser une autre question pour répondre à la première.

« -Yunho, tu sais conduire ?

-Oui.

-Les voitures européenes aussi ?

-Affirmatif. J'avais une voiture allemande, en Corée.»

Pauline s'écarta de la fenêtre et descendit le rideau. Elle commença à fermer les volets, partout. Elle éteignit la cheminée, et monta à l'étage pour tout fermer.

« -Elle fait quoi, là ? interrogea Yunho, en entendant des grincement au dessus de sa tête.

-Je crois qu'on se casse. »

* * *

« -C'est pas vrai ! Ils sont où, maintenant ? »

Jae Joong en avait vraiment assez. Il frappa sur le volant, tandis que Junsu tentait de le calmer.

« -On les trouvera, de toute façon… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerve autant…

-Pour rien. Ça me saoule, c'est tout. »

Changmin, derrière, s'était endormi contre la vitre. Yoochun commençait aussi à s'ennuyer. Il bailla.

« -A propos, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois semaines, pendant qu'on était en bas ? questionna le blond, en tapotant ses doigts contre la portière.

-…Rien, rien., grommela le concerné, qui semblait se renfrogner.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que vu comment t'avais l'air énervé…

-C'est bon, j'te dis. »

Celui qui était encore éveillé, derrière, marmonna :

« -Elle était de quelle couleur, déjà, la mobylette ? »

Le mot mobylette rappela quelque chose à Junsu, qui poussa une exclamation. Changmin sursauta et se réveilla en grognant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Demande à ce crétin qui s'est mis à crier.

-Bon sang, on est passé devant !

-Quoi ? »

Jae Joong fit aussitôt demi-tour, avec un contrôle parfait du volant.

« -C'était où ?

-Dans le paté de maisons, tu sais, celles qui se ressemblaient toutes…

-Merde, mais c'est loin ça ! »

Tandis que le conducteur accélérait, Changmin demanda :

« -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

-Je…je sais pas.

-C'est cette fille, hein ?

-Qu-Quelle fille ? De quoi tu parles ?

-… »

Il lança un regard noir à Junsu qui regarda brusquement ailleurs.

« -Jae Joong, c'est là. »

Mais lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro treize, tous les volets étaient fermés, et la maison semblait vide.

« -Putain, ils se sont barrés ! »

Seule, la mobylette était devant la bâtisse, éclairée par un lampadaire, semblant se moquer ouvertement de celui qui venait de hurler.

Jae Joong shoota dedans.


	3. Vers le sud

Chapitre 3-Vers le Sud

Yunho tentait tant bien que mal de diriger la Peugeot rouge à travers la nationale qui pullulait de voitures. Il espérait de toutes ces forces qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi la même route qu'eux. Il avait mis une grosse écharpe autour de son cou, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil peu foncée, pour éviter de se faire reconnaître par eux, s'ils passaient à côté. Derrière, Pauline regardait dehors en essayant de ne pas se ronger les ongles. Elle avait ramené ses genoux près d'elle et serrait son sac à main contre elle. Elle l'avait attrapé avant de partir.

« -Attention Yunho, à droite. »

Quant à Tomoko, elle dormait, la tête posée sur la vitre. Elle avait enfilé sa blouse noire par dessus son pull, et avait donné à Yunho un autre T-shirt, sans oublier un large manteau –appartenants au petit ami de Pauline, qui les avait oubliés-.

« -On va où ? »

-Chez une amie. Je pense qu'elle pourra nous aider.

-C'est où ?

-A Marseille.

-QUOI ? »

Yunho se retourna.

« Elle plaisante ou quoi ? On risque de se faire attrapper bien avant… »

« -On est obligés d'aller jusqu'à Marseille ? On est à minimum six heures de là-bas !

-Discute pas. C'est la seule personne capable de nous aider. »

Yunho resta silencieux.

« -Bon Yunho…Mets de la musique pour ne pas t'endormir, et réveille-moi dans une heure, on se relaie. »

Sur ces mots charitables, Pauline sombra dans le sommeil, et le conducteur soupira. La nuit risquait d'être longue…

* * *

« -Jae Joong, c'est bon, laisse la mobylette tranquille…soupira Junsu, en regardant la pauvre chose massacrée.

-Ben quoi ? repondit innocemment le concerné avec un sourire, tout en achevant la mobylette avec un coup de pied qui fit valser des boulons. De toute façon, la petite ne s'en servira plus… »

Changmin soupira. Son ami s'en était donné à cœur joie, il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'engin. Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être brute, ce type…Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière lui.

« -Dites, vous faites quoi, ici ? »

Il se retourna. Une jeune femme se tenait derrière lui. Une asiatique, visiblement. Elle portait un gilet blanc dont les cordons pendouillaient tristement, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Elle avait l'air furieuse et croisait les bras, lançant un regard noir à Jae Joong, qui n'y fit même pas attention.

« -C'est la bécane de Tomoko, ça , non ?

-…Bonjour mademoiselle. »

Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler. Visiblement, il avait deux ou trois têtes de plus qu'elle et arborait un sourire très doux sur son visage. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt beau.

« -Bonjour, répondit-elle sans sourire, tout en continuant à regarder les restes de la mobylette et Jae Joong.

-Vous connaissiez le propriétaire de la mobylette ?

-LA propriétaire de la mobylette. C'est ma voisine. Pourquoi ?

-Vous la connaissez bien ? répliqua Yoochun sans répondre.

-Oui, pourquoi ? répéta la jeune fille, qui regardait cette fois son interlocuteur en face.

-Parce qu'on vous emmène, mademoiselle, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire, comme s'il était en train de participer à une soirée mondaine. »

Tout ce passa très rapidement. Il l'attrapa par la taille et fit un signe à Changmin, qui ouvrit côté passager, devant. Yoochun y installa la jeune fille qui ne réalisa même pas ce qu'il se passait.

« -Je conduis, fit-il simplement à Jae Joong, mettez-vous derrière. »

Changmin regarda Junsu qui regarda Jae Joong. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et ils s'installèrent derrière, non sans un commentaire chanté de Junsu :

« -Il y a de la drague dans l'air… »

Yoochun ne nota pas la remarque, et attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qui tentait de s'éloigner.

« -Changmin, tu es derrière elle…Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

Ce dernier plaça son pistolet sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

« -On ne bouge pas, miss...Comment ?

-Sarie, grogna cette dernière.

-Eh Bien, Sarie, tu restes ici…Tu sais où sont partis Tomoko, son amie et Yunho ? interrogea Changmin, en enfonçant le bout de son arme un peu plus profondément.

-…Yunho ?

-T'occupes…alors ? »

Sarie regarda ses pieds. Elle savait parfaitement où ils étaient allés. Elle les connaissait suffisemment pour le savoir.

« -Je sais pas, murmura-t-elle. »

Ce que fit Yoochun à ce moment là pétrifia Changmin, qui manqua de lâcher son pistolet, terrassa Junsu, qui ne le voyait pas comme ça, et étouffa Jae Joong, qui faillit exploser de rire.

Il attrapa Sarie par le menton et se rapprocha de son visage. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage et se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« -Si tu nous le dis, je te promets que tu resteras en vie…Mmh», sussurait-il à son oreille, tandis qu'elle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la menace du pistolet, la proximité du visage de l'homme ou sa voix grave et sensuelle qui l'avait décidé à tout avouer. Et tout en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle avait tort, elle chuchota ce qu'elle pensait.

« -Très bien, sourit l'autre. Tu vas nous accompagner jusque là-bas, tu m'as l'air de connaître l'endroit. »

Et il lui tappota la tête, avant de mettre la clef dans le contact et faire gronder le moteur, recouvrant ainsi le rire étouffé de Jae Joong et le hoquet de Changmin qui n'avait jamais vu ça. Quant à Junsu, il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire de commentaire désobligeant.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures, et ils en bavaient. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez les deux aînés, et Pauline, qui conduisait, sentait ses yeux se fermer. Elle se gara dans une aire de repos, et réveilla Yunho, qui commençait à avoir faim.

« -Et si on prenait un petit déjeuner ?

-…Ouais. Réveille Tomoko, alors. »

Ce qu'il fit. Elle traîna des pieds pour aller manger, mais arrivée devant un bon chocolat chaud, elle reprit ses esprit.

« -Bon, on va où alors ?

-Chez Pete, répondit tranquillement Pauline, en trempant son croissant dans son café.

-Quoi ?! »

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce Pete, mais Tomoko n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier… »

« -Ecoute, un peu de respect s'il-te plaît. C'est mon petit ami quand même.

-…Ouais, peut-être mais c'est un… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva, après avoir fini son chocolat chaud.

* * *

Jae Joong avait repris le volant. Sa poigne était beaucoup plus souple que celle de Yoochun, et ils avaient beaucoup moins de secousses. Junsu s'était remis devant, côté passager, et Sarie était entre Changmin, qui s'était rendormi sur la vitre et Yoochun, qui faisait de même –sur son épaule.

« -Bon écoutez…Moi je fatigue, avait fini par lancer Junsu dans le silence. Et puis, on devrait peut-être manger quelque chose…

-Ok, avait soupiré Jae Joong, qui fut par ailleurs le seul à répondre. »

Il se gara dans une aire de repos, à côté d'une jolie peugot rouge. Sarie écarquilla les yeux mais ne pipa un seul mot. Ils réveillèrent Changmin, qui fut extrêmement heureux d'apprendre que c'était le petit déjeuner, et Yoochun, qui se leva sans accorder un regard à Sarie.

« -Et elle ? demanda Jae Joong, en poitant du doigt la jeune fille restée dans la voiture.

-On s'en fout, grogna le brun en remettant son chapeau.

-Venez », marmonna Junsu, qui se méfiait quand même.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, tranquillement, Sarie complètement déboussolée, Yoochun grognon, Jae Joong fatigué, Junsu avec des courbatures et Changmin le ventre gargouillant.

Devant le bâtiment, une jeune fille était assise contre le mur. Junsu s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Cette petite lui disait vaguement quelque chose…Et c'est lorsqu'elle leva les yeux que tout s'éclaira.


	4. Confrontation furieuse

Chapitre 4: Confrontation furieuse

Tomoko était furieuse. Elle se demandait comment Pauline pouvait aimer un type pareil, cet espèce de…Bouffon malfaisant. Elle en avait des tics nerveux au visage. Ce type n'était qu'une ordure. Mais ça, elle seule le voyait. Les autres pensaient que c'était un type bien. Un type bien, Pete ? Mais bien sûr. Qui avait crée un accident et avait fui, au lieu d'essayer de prendre ses responsabilités ? Qui avait dragué une fille lorsque Pauline n'était pas là ? De toute façon, ce type n'était qu'une gros menteur. Tomoko était sûre qu'il n'était même pas à Marseille pour le travail. Il devait être en train de se la couler douce avec une fille différente chaque soir…Elle en rageait pour Pauline.

Elle était en train de ressasser ses mauvaises pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva face à quatres hommes asiatiques habillés de sombrement. Les deux derniers cachaient entre eux une personne dont la silhouette lui semblait famillière, mais elle ne voyait pas assez bien pour la reconnaître.

Elle remarqua alors un blond, le deuxième de la file, la fixer d'une manière étrange et très insistante.

« -Jae Joong… »

Junsu fit un signe de tête à ce dernier, qui fronça les soucils, puis, dévisageant à son tour la jeune fille, eut une illumination. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur son visage, et il lança au blond un regard significatif, qui fit sonner un petit « clac » à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Tomoko haussa les sourcils. Ces gens étaient étranges…De la même manière qu'ils l'avaient dévisagés, et les fixa, les sourcils froncés.

Celui en tête de la queue ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une femme. Il avait une peau pâle, un visage efféminé et des mains fines. Il avait pourtant une carrure plutôt musclée et un regard sombre. C'était celui que le blond avait nommé Jae Joong.

Le deuxième était donc le blond, qui avait une main dans sa veste. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Un sourire heureux, un peu niais, et pourtant Tomoko savait que ce n'était pas un imbécile. Au contraire. Ses yeux le montraient clairement.

Le troisième semblait être le plus grand, mais certainement pas le plus vieux. Son visage et son regard semblaient plus enfantins que celui des autres. Il semblait être le plus heureux. Il semblait être celui qui avait le moins souffert. Par ailleurs –nota Tomoko-, il était très mignon. Une petite bouille à croquer, ce qui était plutôt paradoxal, vu sa taille.

Le dernier, juste derrière la silhouette que Tomoko ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer, car elle était derrière le plus grand, avait l'air plutôt grognon. Même s'il avait caché son visage sous son chapeau, elle voyait qu'il jetait fréquemment des regards à la personne devant lui. C'était certainement le plus malheureux des quatre, et pourtant qui avait l'air le plus sûr de lui.

Quatre…Le chiffre résonna dans la tête de Tomoko, qui fronça les sourcils. Pensive, elle laissa couler son regard à la voiture rouge, puis à la voiture noire garée à côté, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Une Mercedes noire.

« Tilt ! » Fit son cerveau, et elle manqua de hurler. Tous les détails qu'avait donné Yunho hier soir lui revenaient. Elle déglutit péniblement, tandis que le blond et Jae Joong entraient, après avoir dit d'un ton sec :

« -Occupez-vous d'elle. »

* * *

« -C'est pas dangereux, de la laisser dehors ? demanda Yunho, qui se sentait inquiet.

-Mais non, grogna Pauline, plongée dans ses pensées. Ils ne savent même pas où nous sommes. »

Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait se méfier. Mais en ce moment, son café lui reflétait son visage fatigué et l'amenait à songer aux évènements de la nuit dernière. Ce blond, là…avait-il vraiment réalisé que la mobylette appartenait à Tomoko ? Peut-être s'affolaient-ils pour rien. Mais bon…A présent, le visage du blond s'emmêlait à celui de son petit ami. Pete. Pourrait-il les aider ? Elle espérait que oui. Comment, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle avait confiance en lui.

Et ses pensées revirent au blond. Comment, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle se surprit à redessiner son visage dans son esprit, et alors qu'elle finissait son café, elle aperçut un jeune homme avec la même coupe de cheveux, ainsi qu'une coloration identique. Il se retourna, suivi d'un homme au visage efféminé. Tandis que Pauline pensait que c'était son portrait craché, une alarme sonna dans sa tête, et elle se retourna vers Yunho…qui était parti au toilettes.

Elle se leva le plus discrètement possible et partit dans la direction prise par celui qui venait de partir.

Tomoko recula contre le mur, tandis que le grand brun s'accroupissait à sa hauteur.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais d'elle ? questionna-t-il, en levant les yeux. C'est qui, d'abord ? Elle est toute petite… »

Tomoko lui lança un regard noir en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « asperge ».

-Certainement celle qui répond au nom de Tomoko, et qui s'est échappée en mobylette avec notre amie Yunho, répondit Yoochun. Isn't it, little girl ?

-Oh Yeah » marmonna cette dernière, arrachant un sourire à Changmin, tandis que Yoochun semblait légèrement amusé par la situation.

Sarie, elle, ne l'était pas du tout.

« -Tomoko, comment peux-tu rester assise là, sans bouger, à discuter avec eux, alors que ta vie est en danger ?

-Je ne sais pas comment. Mais je sais pourquoi. »

Elle désigna du menton les portes automatiques en verre, qui s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Yunho, une joue rougie et marquée par une trace de main, s'approchait les mains en l'air, suivi par Pauline qui lançait un regard résigné à Sarie et Tomoko. Le blond avait un sourire carnassier scotché sur son visage, une bosse dépassant de sa veste, pointée vers les deux premiers. Quant à l'autre, il arborait sur son visage une expression triomphante, et semblait jubiler.

« -Junsu ! s'exclama le grand brun, qu'est-ce que Jae Joong a encore fait ?

-Qui te dit que c'est moi ? répliqua Jae Joong, l'air faussement innocent.

-Ton visage, crétin, affirma Junsu, l'air navré, levant les bras au ciel. Quand on est entré, il a vu la Française courir, on l'a rattrapée, et là , Yunho est sorti des toilettes…Paf ! ça a fusé… »

Changmin rit, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres reculaient vers le parking. Mais Changmin perçut le mouvement et attrapa Tomoko, qui perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa sur lui.

« -Aïe ! »

Elle percuta sa tête contre son menton.

« -Ouïlle ! »

Il ramena ses bras contre elle.

« -On ne bouge plus, Tomoko…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Changmin ? demanda Yoochun, qui attrapa de justesse Sarie qui avait presque réussi à s'éloigner.

-Nos proies s'échappent, au cas ou ta vu baisserait, Chun-chun.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour…Quoi ? C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ? Chun-chun ? »

Heureux d'avoir détourné l'attention de son ami, Changmin éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il aurait pu se contenter de la menacer avec son arme. Mais cette petiote, avec ses airs dignes de rebelle moqueuse, avait l'air terriblement fragile. Il avait une simple envie, c'était de la protéger. Il secoua la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Tomoko tentait de cacher cette rougeur naissante sur ses joues ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se sentait gênée, et furieuse. Furieuse parce qu'il se permettait de se moquer d'elle. Gênée parce que…Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps de pensée à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« -Hey, doucement, le T-shirt de Pete ! »

En effet, Jae Joong venait d'empoigner Yunho par son vêtement, alors qu'il s'écartait de son agresseur.

« Arg, mais c'est qu'il a une sacré poigne, l'efféminé de service ! Mais bon, on va se laisser faire…C'est bien parce qu'il est mignon, hein… » songea la victime, grimaçant tout de même.

Junsu, à ce cri, sursauta. Il attrapa le bras de celle qui venait de crier, Pauline.

« -Le T-shirt de qui ? » siffla-t-il, le regard enflammé.

Pourtant, il savait bien qui était Pete. Sarie l'avait bien dit. Mais il avait refusé de croire. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Elle, qui l'avait défié du regard. Un simple regard échangé, et il avait voulu plus. Savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ses grands yeux bruns. Savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce visage impénétrable, défiant. Savoir…La savoir, elle. La connaître. Et il avait envie…de son sourire. Un simple sourire, mais rien que pour lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« -De…de Pete, souffla Pauline, pétrifié sous ce regard.

-Ah ouais ?

-A ton avis ? marmonna Tomoko, essayant d'oublier la présence des bras qui l'encerclaient, et celle du grand brun collé à elle. Ou t'as mal entendu ? Je répète, si tu veux…Pèète. »

Changmin explosa de rire, tandis que Junsu grinçait des dents. Durant cette discussion, avait contemplé le visage de Jae Joong. Il était vraiment très beau. Son visage était tellement…il ne trouvait pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Ses lèvres avaient l'air si…douces. Elles avaient l'air de le supplier de les embrasser. Et son regard, inévitablement, se posait sur ses lèvres. Quelque secondes plus tard, il comprit. Il avait envie…il avait envie de l'embrasser.

«Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est un homme, Yunho. Un ho-mme. Enfin, peu importe. Et si…je l'embrassais ? Qu'est ce que ça me coûte, d'essayer ? La vie ? Oui, et alors ? »

Et lorsque Jae Joong tourna la tête, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Yunho. Furtivement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde les contempla, pétrifiés. Il resta immobile, tandis que Yunho lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« -Je suis désolé, si tu as été déçu, la dernière fois…Je me rachète. »

Pauline fut la première à reprendre conscience. Elle se détacha de la poigne de Junsu –à regret, il faut le dire- et hurla :

« -Courez ! »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.Yunho partit le premier en courant, suivi de près par Sarie, et de Pauline qui poussait Tomoko –qui s'était détachée des serres de Changmin plutôt difficilement.

Ils grimèrent à toute vitesse dans la Peugeot rouge, et tandis qu'ils filaient sur la nationale, Yunho passa la tête a travers la fenêtre ouverte, côté passager. Il vit Jae Joong en train de lui montrer le poing et de l'insulter. Il sourit, et se réinstalla convenablement.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il finit par soupirer :

« -Je vais appeler mon oncle. »

Et sous le regard des autres, il composait le numéro sur le portable de Tomoko –gentiment prêté- quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Il est drôlement mignon, quand il est furieux… »


	5. Remords

**Nda: **_Je dois vraiment avoir une chance folle. Les reviews que je reçois à chacun de mes chapitres sont vraiment objectifs, ou en tout cas les lecteurs me font des remarques qui me touchent. Oui, je ne devrais pas. Mais le fait qu'on me dise ce qui ne va pas me touche énormément. Alors, merci. Notamment à All in vain qui a commenté mon chapitre 4. J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur, même si j'en doute fortement. _

_Plus je me relis, et plus je trouve mes premiers chapitres désolants. Il me prend l'envie de tout supprimer, parfois... mais je vais me contenir. Allez, du cran, assume tes actes!_

_Bref. Je sais bien que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à améliorer et que le style de ces chapitres est vraiment puéril. Mais j'ai déjà posté ailleurs, et j'ai commencé cette...chose il y a presque un an, à présent. Donc, entre temps, mon style a changé. En bien ou en mal, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à modifier mes premiers chapitres, puisque j'ai déjà posté sur un forum. Ce serait me mentir. Et je m'y refuse._

_Donc, trêve de plaisanteries. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, même si j'ai honte de ce torchon._

_...Je voulais dire autre chose mais j'ai oublié. M'enfin bref. _

* * *

Jae Joong ne put retenir sa colère. Il avait osé l'embrasser. Il avait osé l'embrasser. Cet espèce de…Il ne trouvait même plus ses mots, tellement sa haine envers lui était forte. Il fulminait littérallement. 

Et pourtant, il se lécha furtivement les lèvres, se remémorant avec délice l'instant où…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Un flot de paroles s'échappa de sa bouche, mais personne ne put comprendre traître mot de ce qu'il racontait.

Changmin, en l'entendant, haussa les sourcils et le poussa vers la voiture, où étaient déjà installés Junsu et Yoochun, qui les attendaient d'un air impatient.

« -J'y crois pas…Non mais j'y crois pas…marmonna Jae Joong, en entrant et faisant vrombir le moteur, insérant la clef de contact.

-Allez Jae Joong, on va le buter ! s'exclama Junsu, qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Ouais ! » répliqua l'autre, repris brusquement par un accès de haine.

Changmin et Yoochun se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne parlaient évidemment pas de la même personne, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, enfermés dans leur propre mutisme songeur.

Jae Joong, les mains crispées sur le volant, démontrait avec talent son habileté dans n'importe quelle situation. Même si ici, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle situation. Il n'avait jamais autant été en rage depuis…depuis…Il n'avait jamais été autant en rage de sa vie, en vérité. C'était la première fois. Comment ce Yunho, ce fils d'ambassadeur qu'il ne connaissait même pas, un homme en plus, ce peureux pervers, ce sale gosse de riche, avait-il pu ainsi oser lui voler un baiser ? Un baiser minime, certes. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'accepter aussi facilement ! ragea-t-il en doublant un personne du troisième âge dans une twingo verte. Oh ce…Troublé, Jae Joong se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, lorsque ses lèvres avaient frôlées les siennes. Pire que quand il l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Et sa voix. Si chaude, si grave…Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« -Connard, grogna Jae Joong. Connard. »

Junsu pensait exactement la même chose. A l'exception qu'il n'attribuait pas cet adjectif à la même personne que son ami. Ce Pete. Ou plutôt Pèète, comme l'avait si bien dit la gamine. Il le haïssait, sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas amoureux de la Française, si ? Si. Il en avait bien peur. Lui qui ne croyait pas à l'amour, chose qu'il considérait comme stupide et inutile, et encore moins au coup de foudres. Et bien, le destin l'avait puni pour avoir été aussi crétin. Mais s'il tuait Pèète…ça règlerait le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Plus de Pèète, plus d'obstacle…Enfin presque. De toute façon, Pete, c'était un prénom affreux. Pete…Berk.

« -Berk, berk, berk ! grimaça Junsu. Berk! »

Yoochun pensait exactement la même chose. Comment pouvait-il ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que Eun-Ju ? Il avait une petite amie, point. Ça n'allait pas plus loin, il n'y avait pas de Sarie, non. Non, non. Eun-ju était la seule qui comptait pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là…En allant chercher Sarie…N'était-il pas en train de réveiller la créature dans son corps qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, personification de ses sentiments, et par la même occasion, l'embrasser ? Hum…L'embrasser ? Il en avait bien peur. Dire qu'au début, il voulait juste s'amuser…Eh bien, c'était réussi. Il s'était fait prendre dans son propre piège.

« -I'm stupid. Very Stupid. I love her, I love her. But…Why? »

Changmin n'avait pas très bien saisi ce que disait Yoochun. En vérité, il était trop pensif pour y faire attention. Il se retourna vers les autres, mais ils étaient trop plongés, eux aussi, dans leur pensées. De toute façon, peu importait. Soudain, alors qu'ils prenaient un virage, sans même qu'il sache pourquoi, une phrase de Jae Joong lui revint à l'esprit :

« -On ne mêle pas les sentiments au boulot. D'ailleurs, tu devras rejeter toute histoire sentimentale. C'est clair ? »

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir acquescié. Mais là…que faisaient ils ? Ils se laissaient prendre dans le piège des méandres sentimentaux. Même lui. Oh, ce n'était rien. Il avait vaguement ressenti de l'affection envers cette petite assise partir. Il avait eu envie de protéger cette petite chose fragile…qu'il allait devoir tuer.

Changmin se dégoûtait.

En soupirant, il regarda à l'extérieur, en serrant dans sa main son pistolet.

* * *

Tonalité dans le téléphone. Yunho déglutissait à chaque « Tûût » résonnant dans son oreille. Son cœur tambourinait avec une vitesse folle. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il se fichait de son oncle, il se fichait d'être mort…Mais pourquoi diable sentait-il la sueur perler sur son front ? 

« -…Allô ? répondit une voix grave. Allô ?»

Yunho ferma les yeux et respira lentement, avant de répondre :

« -Hum…Mr Jung ?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui…Mr Jung est parti en voyage au Japon depuis une semaine.

-Oh….Est-ce que vous pourriez me passer son numéro ?

-Je suis désolé, répondit froidement l'homme au bout du fil, mais Mr Jung m'a ordonné de ne donner son numéro à n'importe quel personne venue.

-Hum…Alors…Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où il est ? Je dois lui envoyer un colis…

-Au Tokyo Prince Hôtel, répondit simplement l'homme.

-Oh », grimaça Yunho.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Il devait y avoir des tas de Prince hôtel, à Tokyo. Mais il nota tout de même le numéro sur un bout de papier.

« -Merci, grommela-t-il. Vous pourriez lui envoyer un message ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dites-lui : « Mon cher oncle, c'est ton neveu que tu souhaites tuer. Je souhaiterais négocier ma vie et celles de certaines personnes. Merci, va te faire foutre, Yunho. » Voilà.

-Hum…Puis-je me permettre, mais ce message m'a l'air un peu…

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre. Ce message est codé.

-Oh, marmonna l'autre gêné. Bien sûr, je transmettrai.

-C'est ça, bye. »

Posant le téléphone, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment faire ? Encore, s'ils avaient son numéro de téléphone, ils pourraient parler…Mais avec une simple adresse, à des heures d'ici en avion, ils étaient fichus.

Tomoko s'avança alors, sans détacher sa ceinture –sécurité oblige- et posa le menton sur le haut du dossier.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mr Yunho ?

-Mon oncle…n'est pas joignable. Il est au Japon. »

Tomoko rit nerveusement.

« -Vous rigolez n'est-ce pas, Mr Yunho…C'est pas possible…On a plus d'issue ?

-Il y a toujours Pete, non ? répliqua aussitôt ce dernier, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Hum…Il y a un problème avec Pete », dit alors Sarie, jusque là silencieuse.

Yunho et Tomoko se retournèrent d'un coup vers elle, tandis que Pauline tendait l'oreille, inquiète.

« -Je…je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute…J'ai révélé à l'un d'eux où se trouvait Pete, parce que vous deviez probablement aller chez lui… »

Un grand silence fit face à cette révélation. Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Ils étaient dans une sortie sans issue. Tomoko sourit tout de même vers Sarie.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute. On s'en sortira…Pas vrai ? termina-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… »

La voix de Pauline était beaucoup plus sûre.

« -De toute façon, ils ne sont jamais allés à Marseille, ils auront du mal à s'y retrouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il nous aidera. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Et le silence revint, paisible.

En apparence. Mais en réalité, dans la tête de Yunho, des tas de pensées s'entrechoquaient. C'était de sa faute. De sa faute. Si Tomoko ne l'avait pas rammassé sur la route, s'il était mort avant…Si seulement…

« -Je suis désolé, finit-il par soupirer, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû vous entraîner là-dedans. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir me rendre, et par la même occasion vous rendre votre liberté…Si seulement j'avais été mort… »

Tomoko, derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule.

« -Mr Yunho, vous prenez pas la tête. Avec les Si, on pourrait refaire tout un monde. Mais c'est impossible. Et puis, ce n'est pas votre faute. On va rester vivant, négocier avec votre oncle…Et tout se passera bien. Tout.

-Elle a raison. Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille. Ça va aller.

-Yunho…Je ne vous connais que depuis quelques minutes, mais…Je peux vous dire que vous avez eu raison de vouloir rester en vie. Tout le monde a ce droit. Alors, profitons-en…restons vivants. »

Yunho sourit, un peu apaisé.

« -Vous avez sûrement raison. En route vers Marseille ! »


	6. Ce pauvre Pete

**Nda: **_Chapitre 6 posté. Bonne lecture... _

* * *

Jae Joong n'arrivait pas à se diriger dans les rues de Marseille. Ils avaient beau demander, personne ne savait, et de plus, la plupart du temps, il tombaient sur des touristes.

« -On ne sait même pas dans quel arrondissement on est, souffla Changmin, en contemplant un panneau indiquant qu'ils étaient dans le sixième. On devrait acheter un plan… »

Yoochun acquiesça, et Jae Joong se gara devant une librairie. Junsu y entra, et en ressortit aussitôt, le nez plongé dans le plan. Cinq minutes après, il s'exclamait, dépité :

« -C'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! Dans le treizième…On a vraiment pas de chance. »

Jae Joong soupira. A coup sûr, les autres devaient déjà être arrivés…

* * *

Effectivement, Pauline sonnait au premier de la rue Blancard, tandis que Sarie et Tomoko l'attendaient au coin de la rue, faisant le guet. Yunho était au volant, prêt à claxonner et à démarrer à n'importe quel moment.

Pauline ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous les côtés. Il y eut un grésillement, puis un bruit de clef, de l'autre côté de la porte, et un homme apparut. Blond, apparemment âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait des yeux marrons et portait une paire de lunettes. Il était vêtu une chemise grisâtre, d'un pantalon à carreaux et d'une veste violette. Pauline, pendant une fraction de seconde, se surprit à le comparer à Junsu et à le trouver… ringard. Elle secoua la tête, se réprimandant intérieurement.

« -Oh, salut Pauline ! »

Il lui sourit, et après avoir regardé derrière lui discrètement –en tout cas, Pauline en eut l'impression-, il l'embrassa. Elle manqua de reculer, sans savoir pourquoi, mais finalement se laissa faire.

«- Comment tu vas ?

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas trop le temps de remplir les formalités habituelles…Je peux rentrer ? »

Il eut comme une expression de frayeur, tentant de cerner ses pensées, puis sourit.

« -Je suis désolé, il y a eu une fuite, j'ose pas… »

Pauline fronça un peu les sourcils, mais n'y fit que peu attention et soupira.

« -Tant pis.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Pete, en regardant à nouveau derrière lui.

-Ecoute…J'ai un gros problème. »

Pete hocha la tête, et se plaça à sa droite, observant à nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle alors, inquiète.

-Hum, rien, rien…marmonna Pete, en fermant finalement la porte. Alors ?

-Eh bien… »

Un bruit de clef se fit alors entendre, dans l'entrée. Pete sursauta, et lança un regard inquiet vers la porte.

« -Euh…Ecoute, on ne peut pas parler plus tard ?

-Non, c'est vraiment urgent, et je m'en irai après, de toute manière…

-Hum, mais…Je… »

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit alors soudainement, et une jeune femme rousse fit son apparition, essouflée.

« -Bonjour mon amour ! s'écria-t-elle, l'embrassant sous les yeux d'une Pauline stupéfaite. Oh, tu as de la visite ? Vous êtes sa sœur ? »

La jeune femme lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

« -Je m'appelle Gladys, je suis sa petite amie, gloussa-t-elle, tandis que Pete lui faisait des signes, tentant de l'arrêter. Et vous ? »

Pauline resta pétrifiée, sans répondre. Elle recula d'un pas, contemplant le couple avec dégoût.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la dénommée Gladys, haussant les sourcils.

-Pete…Tu me dégoûte.

-Mais…

-Ne me parle pas, ce qu'elle a dit a été assez clair pour moi. Va te faire foutre. »

Avec dignité, elle s'éloigna, d'une démarche un peu raide. Elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Et si elle ne s'était pas retenue, le poing serait parti. Non, pas la baffe, le poing. Ça faisait bien plus mal.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle est jalouse ? interrogea la voix perçante de Gladys.

-Euh…Oui, oui… »

Pauline s'arrêta aussitôt. Avait-elle mal entendu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une occasion unique pour sévir…Elle n'allait pas la louper. La jeune femme fit immédiatement volte-face, et se dirigea droit sur Pete.

Quelques minutes plus tard, essouflée et arborant un visage satisfait sur son visage, Pauline remontait dans la voiture, tandis que Yunho, d'un air impatient et stressé, démarrait et passait prendre, au passage, les deux jeunes filles au bout de la rue.

« -Alors ? marmonna le conducteur.

-Hum…en réalité, je crois que ce que je vais vous dire ne vas pas vous plaire.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air si contente, alors ? demanda Sarie, à l'arrière.

-Hum…J'ai mis Pete par terre, et je lui ai un peu abîmé le visage…

-Comment ? Vas-y, raconte ! s'exclama alors Tomoko, qui n'avait attendu que ça.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet du moment. Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Pete, s'il a eu le temps de dire quelque chose ? demanda Yunho, qui regardait avec inquiètude toutes les voitures qui passaient.

-Oh, voilà ce qui ne va pas vous plaire…grimaça Pauline.

-Dis quand même, marmonna Sarie, qui s'attendait déjà au pire.

-Eh bien…en fait, il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions…Il va falloir négocier, et en face.

-Donc…soupira Tomoko, qui avait compris où son amie voulait en venir. On va devoir aller…

-Au Japon, compléta Yunho. Où est-ce qu'il y a un aéroport, ici ? »

Tout le monde regarda Pauline, qui haussa les épaules. Elle n'était venue à Marseille qu'en voiture…Et ne reviendrait certainement jamais dans cette ville.

« -Franchement, je sais pas…on demandera aux gens qui passent, fit-elle alors, un peu stressée.

-Parce que tu crois que tous les gens qui passent savent où est l'aéroport le plus proche ? répliqua aussitôt Yunho, nerveux.

-Soyez pas aussi tendus, ça va mal finir…murmura Sarie, tandis que silencieusement, Tomoko approuvait.

-En général, les agences de voyages savent ça non ? demanda alors Pauline, en en contemplant une, au bout de la rue.

-Effectivement. En plus, on pourra se fournir des billets d'avions…Génial. »

Yunho fit crisser les pneus et se dirigea vers l'agence, tandis que Tomoko demandait :

« -Alors, comment tu l'as foutu à terre ? Et surtout…Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? »

* * *

« -Jae Joong, c'est là ! hurla Junsu. Là ! »

Depuis qu'ils s'était rapprochés du quartier, le blond était excité comme une puce. Il n'arrêtait pas de charger et de décharger son Magnum.

« -Vous me laissez y aller, évidemment, hein ? demanda-t-il soudainement, inquiet.

-Bien sûr, avait souri Yoochun, cédant sous le regard suppliant du jeune homme et sous celui, menaçant, de Jae Joong.

-Ok…A tout de suite ! »

Junsu était donc parti en trombe de la voiture, tandis que Changmin était resté silencieux. Mais il contemplait d'un œil dubitatif la Peugeot rouge qui s'était arrêtée devant une agence de voyage, au bout de la rue. Et si…

« -Jae Joong ! chuchota-t-il, tandis que Yoochun se retournait, l'ouïe fine.

-Ouais ? répondit la voix endormie de ce dernier, qui retirait la clef de contact.

-De quelle couleur était la voiture des quatre euh…proies ?

-Oui, tu peux dire proie, Changmin, marmonna Yoochun, tandis que Jae Jaoong répondait :

-Rouge, pourquoi ? répondit Jae Joong en lançant un regard noir à celui qui venait de parler, signifiant : « On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ».

-Euh…et c'était quoi, déjà, leur numéro de plaque d'immatriculation ?

-Hum…C'était pas quelque chose comme…j'me souviens plus.

-Génial, marmonna Changmin, en regardant la Peugeot rouge avec méfiance. On est bien avancé… »

Aucun des deux autres ne répondit, Jae Joong s'endormant etYoochun regardant Junsu sonner à la porte, sans vraiment écouter ce que son cadet lui racontait. Ce dernier grogna et resta dans la contemplation de la voiture, tandis qu'une silhouette qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer en sortait.

« -Bonjour ! s'exclama une jeune femme rousse, en ouvrant la porte.

-Hum…est-ce que Pete est là ? marmonna Junsu, qui voulait en finir avec ce type le plus vite possible, et gêné par la présence d'un témoin.

-Euh…En fait, là, il est occupé, et… »

Junsu eut une image étrange dans la tête –que l'on ne décrira pas pour ne pas choquer les plus jeune- et sentit une vague de colère déferler sur son visage, qui devint rouge.

« -J'en ai rien à foutre il est avec qui ! Qu'il ramène sa fraise ou… »

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il pointa son Magnum sous le regard pétrifié de la jeune femme.

« -…C'est toi que je bute. »

* * *

Sarie entra dans l'agence de voyage avec une certaine appréhension. Comme si elle avait peur que quatre hommes surgissent de l'arrière de la salle, et qu'un coup de feu retentisse. Comme si. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'elle tentait de s'en convaincre, un homme, derrière un bureau, lui lançait un petit sourire encourageant. Sourire auquel elle répondit timidement. Beau garçon, mais qui ne serait jamais à la hauteur de Yoochun. Non, ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas penser à la manière dont il l'a humilié. Elle s'approcha de la table, et s'assit en face.

« -Bonjour, mademoiselle…

-Euh, bonjour…En fait, vous vous en doutez, enfin peut-être pas, ou plutôt sûrement, mais je veux partir au Japon, ça vous ne vous en doutiez pas, évidemment, mais que je veuille partir, si, mais… »

Sarie s'embrouillait. Au bout de quelques balbutiements, elle finit par se taire. L'homme, en face d'elle, se tenait calmement assis, les mains croisées sur la table. Il la regardait en souriant toujours, puis émit un petit rire.

« -…Je vois. Vous souhaitez donc partir au Japon…Pour quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible, pour une durée indéterminée, et surtout de manière discrète, enfin, vous voyez…Bien sûr que non, vous ne voyez pas, mais….Enfin…

-Du calme, rit l'homme, et il posa une petite brochure sur la table. Pour une durée indéterminée, ça ira, de manière discrète –pas la peine de vous justifier, mademoiselle- aussi, on vous intègrera dans un groupe touristique, et … le plus tôt possible…Un mois, trois semaines ?

-Plutôt dans les jours qui suivent, si possible. »

L'homme, qui était plongé dans sa brochure, lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Sarie, qui tout à l'heure parlait d'une manière hésitante, avait retrouvé tout son aplomb. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle sentait que si sur ce point là, elle n'était pas claire, ils partiraient dans deux mois au plus tôt.

« -Oh…Eh bien…Pour combien de personnes ? Vous n'avez pas précisé…

-Quatre. Trois adultes et un adolescent. »

L'homme prit une mine songeuse, au premier abord. Il souhaitait rendre service à ses clients, mais celle là était particulièrement… exigeante. Il sortit plusieurs dossiers de ses tiroir, les contemplant, les triant… Il finit par tomber sur un dossier convaiquant, car un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur son visage.

« -Mademoiselle, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Dans trois jours, un avion décolle pour Narita. Un groupe de dix personnes venait de se décommander, et ça nous ennuyait un peu…vous tombez à pic, même si vous n'êtes pas assez… »

Dans sa tête, Sarie nota que quatre autres personnes seraient ravies de venir avec eux, et elle remercia l'homme avec un sourire.

« -Vous pourrez vous fournir vos billets sur place. Par contre, il y a une correspondance, vous allez devoir d'abord passer par Roissy. »

Sarie hocha la tête. Combien allait coûter toute cette mascarade ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent en poche…qu'allait-elle faire ?

« -Hum…Où vais-je payer ? Et combien ?

-Cinq mille quatre cent quinze euros soixante-treize, à payer à l'aéroport de Marseille. Je vous donne les papiers à remplir, vous donnerez tout là-bas…je crois que ce sera tout…Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'aéroport tout de suite, mademoiselle, d'ailleurs, il y a un hôtel, là-bas…le Best Western, je crois. Tenez, voici leur brochure.

-Oh merci beaucoup, murmura Sarie qui ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Où trouveraient-ils tout cet argent ?

-Pardon ? »

Sarie comprit qu'elle avait pensé tout haut.

« -Hum, non, je demandais si…vous pouviez m'indiquer où se trouve cet aéroport.

-Oh, voici leur brochure, il y a une carte, à l'intérieur… Ce sera tout ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup. »

Elle sortit en embarquant toutes les brochures, les papiers et le reste. Elle rentra dans la voiture, et entendit les paroles de Pauline :

« -Et là, la Pete a répondu : oui, oui. Je me suis retourné, je lui ai foncé dessus, et je lui ai balancé un bon poing dans la figure, il s'est étalé par terre, et la fille en est restée sur le cul. D'abord, d'un on a pas idée de s'appeler Gladys, de deux, elle ne s'est même pas bougée pour lui ! Tu te rends compte ? En tout cas, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre, pendant qu'il était à terre…Là je me suis dit qu'il fallait en profiter, et je l'ai interrogé sur notre situation…Après un bon coup de pied, il ne pouvait que me rendre service !

-Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, répliquait Tomoko. Il l'a bien mérité ! »

Sarie eut un sourire.

* * *

« -…Tu cries, j'te bute. T'appelle la police, j'te bute aussi. De toute façon, la seule personne que je veux voir, c'est Pete. Rien à cirer de ta face. Je te tue quand je veux. »

La jeune femme se retourna, et appela d'une voix tremblante :

« -P-Pete ! Viens voir, s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ! »

Il y eut un bruit de chaise raclant le sol, et un homme apparut. Junsu le trouva ringard. Laid, et ringard. En plus, il avait un œil au beurre noir, et se tenait le ventre, comme si on lui avait donné un coup. Joli boulot.

« -Pèète, c'est ça ? T'as pas un très joli prénom, hum ? Mais ton œil au beurre noir, par contre, l'est infiniment. Tu connais Pauline ?

-…Non. »

Le blond fit un grand sourire et braqua l'arme droit sur l'autre.

« -Joue pas au courageux, mec, puisque t'en es pas un. Alors ?

-Je ne dirais rien du tout. »

Un coup de feu partit. Ce qui était pratique, avec son arme, c'était qu'on entendait rien, ou presque. La balle effleura l'épaule de Pèète et alla se caser dans le mur.

« - T'es sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pèète s'effondra, et manqua de hurler. Junsu posa le bout de son arme contre la tempe de l'autre.

« -Hurle, et j'te bute.

-…Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Je ne sais pas ! »

Il avait l'air de souffrir immensément. Le blond eut un sourire carnassier, et donna un coup à la tête de Pèète, avec son arme.

« -Alors ?

-Elle…Elle va partir au Japon ! »

Sur ces mots, Pèète s'évanouit. Junsu ricana. Pathétique. Il se retourna alors vers la femme, qui tremblait.

« -Toi, tu vas transmettre au pisseux qu'est ici, quand il se sera réveillé que s'il l'ouvre, ou que même si toi tu l'ouvres…couic ! C'est clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Junsu eut un grand sourire et retourna dans la voiture.

« -Alors ? demanda Jae Joong, en redémarrant la Chevrolet.

-Bah, rien…On va voir le patron. »

Jae Joong soupira. Aller voir le Patron, il ne manquait plus que ça…


	7. Le richard de l'année

**NdA**:_ Chapitre 7...  
_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Pauline cherchait ardemment une place dans le dédale de rangées de voiture, sous l'aéroport de Marseille. Elle tournait depuis dix minutes, lasse, lorsqu'une place se libéra devant elle. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle gara la Peugeot rouge, que ses parents viendraient chercher dans quelques jours. Tomoko en sortit précipitemment, s'écriant : 

« -Enfin ! On en a passé du temps, dans cette voiture ! Je suis bien contente d'en sortir !

-Moi aussi, j'en peux plus ! approuva Sarie, en s'étirant.

-Bon ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôtel, réserver des chambres, mais avant…

-Shopping time ! s'exclama Pauline, ravie de pouvoir bouger un peu.

-Quoi ? Mais on a pas assez d'argent, si ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on a à acheter, d'abord ?

-C'est clair ! Et les billets ? compléta Sarie.

-Du calme, du calme, vous avez mal compris, répliqua Yunho, faisant des gestes de la main. On va devoir acheter le nécessaire, pour s'habiller, et tout ça. Parce que là, on a rien…

-Oh, effectivement…murmura la cadette.

-Peut-être, mais l'argent ? On en a pas autant que ça, il y a l'hôtel, les billets d'avion…

-Elle a raison, dit alors Pauline. Comment on va payer tout ça ? »

Yunho, au premier abord, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir de sa poche un joli porte-feuille, et de ce dernier, une petite carte bancaire, qu'il agita avec un grand sourire.

« -He he… Devinez combien cette jolie carte contient ?

-Euh… trente euros? fit semblant de réfléchir Tomoko.

-Non, sûrement quinze, renchérit Sarie, un sourire moqueur au lèvres.

-Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il y a maximum cinq, dedans… »

Le sourire de Yunho s'étira, et il déclara alors :

« -Et si je vous disais qu'elle contient…l'addition de chacune de vos réponse, multipliées par…mille ? »

Un grand silence fit face à cette question. Tomoko fixa la carte avec incrédulité, comme si elle ne pouvait croire à ce que cette somme exorbitante soit stockée dans la petite carte qu'on pourrait glisser entre deux feuilles. Pauline fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Trente mille euros. A la limite, l'héritage de dix milliards, ça pouvait coller, il aurait très bien pu enjoliver les choses, et encore, même si c'était vrai, un héritage, il y avait plusieurs personne qui pouvaient hériter, quoi qu'en puisse dire l'oncle de Yunho. Mais là, c'était une somme à la fois accessible et inaccessible. Quant à Sarie, elle en resta bouche bée. Puis elle finit par murmurer un flot d'insulte en japonais.

C'était le cas de le dire, nota la cadette, en contemplant le sourire satisfait du seul homme du groupe. Pauline lâcha un :

« -Nom de nom, quel gosse de riche. »

Les deux autres opinèrent, et Yunho répliqua :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes jalouses ?

-Ben oui, répliqua aussi sec Tomoko, y'a de quoi, non ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Et dès lors, l'ambiance fut beaucoup plus détendue. Tout le stress, toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulé s'était évaporée, grâce à un seul rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Yoochun était à présent au volant. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, chez Jae Joong, qui s'assoupit comme une souche, à l'arrière. Junsu, qui avait veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun problème, était à côté de Jae Joong, à moitié endormi. Yoochun et Changmin, eux, avaient déjà assez sommeillé, et à l'avant, ils se dirigeaient vers l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Tout d'abord, parce qu'ils devaient redéposer la voiture –louée- et qu'ensuite, leur billets de retour n'était valables que là-bas. Au leur grand dam. Changmin avait allumé la radio, et les deux seuls éveillés, dans le silence lourd de la voiture, s'étaient mis à chantonner, puis à chanter tout haut. 

« -Tu connais cette chanson ? avait demandé Yoochun, étonné.

-Euh…Oui. »

Changmin n'avait pas pipé un mot de plus, complètement plongé dans la chanson. Certes, c'était une chanson anglaise, mais elle n'était jamais passée, à la radio, en Corée. Yoochun n'en prit pas compte. De toute façon, peu importait. Le cadet remarqua par ailleurs que son aîné avait un accent bien meilleur que lui. Enfin, peu importait.

Le refrain vint, et une idée surgit dans la tête de Yoochun. Il se mit à scander de toute ses forces. Son cadet fut d'abord pétrifié par les cris de son ami. Mais au final, après avoir lancé un regard amusé vers l'arrière, il suivit son compagnon dans ses hurlements vocaux.

* * *

C'était vraiment incroyable ce que les chansons pouvaient tisser des liens, songea Yoochun en échangeant un regard amusé avec Changmin. Des liens comme l'amitié, par exemple. 

« -Aaarg ! Put-aise de bor-de table de mer-credi ! »

Tiens, comme c'est drôle, songea Pauline en regardant Tomoko tenter de de ne pas jurer dans cet hôtel de luxe. Enfin, remarque, maintenant c'était fichu. Elle avait un petit peu –beaucoup, certes- crié. Tout le monde la regardait.

« -Ouais, c'est joli, ici, dit tout simplement Yunho, habitué. C'est presque aussi bien que mon appart. »

Pauline et Sarie ne répliquèrent pas. C'était franchement…magnifique. Luxueux. D'ailleurs, elles ne trouvaient pas les mots pour décrire la pièce. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles restèrent silencieuse, à contempler tous les coins de la pièce.

Le receptionniste leur lança un regard entre affligé et douteux, puis finit par leur donner deux clefs, après un arrangement avec Yunho. Aux regards interrogateurs de Sarie, Yunho répondit franchement :

« -Ben…Déjà, on a utilisé plein d'argent. »

Il montra les paquets entassés devant la reception.

« -De deux, mieux vaut ne pas trop se séparer, au cas où…De trois, je suis un homme, de quatre, c'est moi qui paye, je fais ce que je veux !…autre chose à ajouter ? »

Sarie haussa les épaules. Le seul commentaire que Tomoko daigna faire fut :

« -Dis donc, ça va les chevilles? »

* * *

Trois jours et deux bonnes nuits de sommeil plus tard, ils étaient à l'éroport Charles de Gaulle, dans l'avion pour le Japon, qui allait décoller dans une demi-heure. Tout était allé tellement vite qu'aucun d'eux ne savait où se donner la tête. Ils ne s'étaient absolument pas ennuyé pendant le séjour à l'hôtel, le service avait été parfait, mais franchement, tout le monde avait été bien content de le quitter. Même si, en quelque sorte, ça leur faisait un point de raccordage, d'ancrage avec le reste, et ça leur faisait mal de le quitter. Parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas renter chez eux sans avoir négocié. Peut-être qu'ils n'allaient jamais rentrer chez eux. Parce qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir. Alors, ces deux nuits où ils pouvaient dormir sur leur deux oreilles, tranquillisés, ces deux nuits où il n'étaient pas dans une voiture en train de fuir, et ces trois jours passés tranquille…il allaient les regretter. Même si, les filles étaient bien contentes de quitter un endroit qui les mettait autant mal à l'aise. 

Tomoko, au même ordre que Sarie et Pauline, avait déjà pris l'avion. Mais jamais sans sa famille. Ça faisait vide, tout d'un coup, et ça la rendait un peu triste. En tout cas, elle avait acheté des médicaments contre la nausée, au cas où. Tiens, ça lui rappelait la fois où elle était en quatrième, et qu'elle se sentait pas bien…Espérons que ça n'arrive pas, cette fois là.

Quant à Pauline, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait au Japon. Malheureusement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se fasse en ces circonstances. D'ailleurs, elle arrivait à peine à en être contente, et même à se rendre compte qu'elle y allait. Il y avait eu un tas d'enchaînements d'actions qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que tout cela soit réel. Après l'arrivée de Yunho, la fuite, la menace, Pete, et maintenant, le départ au Japon…Il y avait de quoi douter. D'ailleurs, Gladys, c'était tellement pas terrible, comme prénom, qu'elle se demandé si cette fille avait vraiment existé. Mais elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées stupides. Car par malheur, tout cela était franchement réel.

Sarie s'était mis du côté du hublot. Elle regardait l'extérieur, l'esprit vide. Elle ne ressentait aucune inquiétude par rapport au voyage, mais plus par rapport à l'arrivée, plus exactement à la finalité de leur…de leur quoi au juste ? Peu importe. Elle se surprit presque à vouloir qu'il y ait un attentat. Mais c'était trop cruel pour ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien fait. Poussant un soupir, elle contempla l'avion qui partait, non loin du sien.

Yunho, installé entre Pauline et Tomoko, était tout simplement l'esprit tranquille. Bon, peut-être qu'être en dernière classe, ça le dérangeait un peu, mais bon, il fallait bien être discret. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Il n'avait pas absolument besoin d'être en première classe, après tout. Et au final, de fil en aiguille, alors qu'à la base il pensait à son siège peu confortable, son esprit finit par dériver sur la rencontre avec son oncle. Comment allait-il réussir à le convaincre de ne pas le tuer, ni lui ni elles ? Il pourrait lui laisser les dix milliards, s'il voulait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Enfin, sauf que ses vacances allaient se terminer dans très peu de temps et qu'il allait se faire tuer par son patron. Se faire tuer…Il frissonna. A présent, il devrait faire attention aux mots qu'il employait. Mais pourquoi se prendre la tête à ce sujet ? De toute façon, il allait faire un bon voyage…

Ce en quoi il se trompait…

* * *

« -Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama Junsu, en entrant dans le long corridor qui menait à l'avion. Ils voulaient pas nous accepter les billets d'avion, et ensuite, ils ne voulaient pas nous accepter à cause de nos armes dans nos valises –qui vont à la soute, en plus, je ne vois pas de quoi ils se plaignent, on va pas faire un attentat-, je parie qu'ils vont se plaindre parce qu'on est en retard ! » 

Changmin sourit faiblement. Junsu et Jae Joong, après la bonne nuit qu'ils avaient passé, avaient retrouvé tout leur aplomb, et leur bonne humeur, à l'occasion. Quant à lui-même et à Yoochun, ils les avaient réveillés en pleine nuit, avec leur cris, mais ils ne s'en souvenaient pas. Junsu fit simplement, en se réveillant :

« -J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible où deux monstre conduisaient une voiture en chantant à tue-tête. »

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Changmin avait pouffé, après avoir échangé un regard avec Yoochun, mais bon…tant pis. D'ailleurs, ces deux là avaient la voix un peu cassée.

« -N'empêche, c'est vraiment un radin, le patron…En dernière classe, avec l'argent qu'il a ?

-Bof, de toute façon, il ne peut pas se séparer de son argent, tellement il l'aime…répondit tout simplement Jae Joong, en cherchant leurs places.

-Dites, vous me laissez la place près du hublot ? demanda Junsu, en bousculant quelques personnes.

-Si tu veux, répondit Yoochun. Quelqu'un a une autre préférence ? »

Jae Joong manqua de dire : « Loin de ton chapeau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », mais il se contenta de répondre négativement.

« -Ah, moi je voudrais être au bout, se contenta de dire Changmin.

-Parfait. »

Jae Joong grogna. Et celui au chapeau ne put s'mpêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'il règle ses comptes, avec celui-là.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Tomoko ne se sentit pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle souffla un « je reviens » à Mr Yunho qui jouait à un jeu, sur le petit écran en face de lui. Heureusement qu'ils étaient près des toilettes. Elle passa entre les rangées, et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil, tandis que parrallèlement à elle, un homme faisait excatement la même chose… 

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Dans les minuscules toilettes de l'avion, tous les bruits étaient décuplés, accentuant la sensation de malaise qui se propageait en elle. Relevant la tête, elle contempla son visage dans la glace qui recouvrait presque tout un côté de la petite cabine. Tiens, c'était marrant comme même quand elle se sentait aussi bien qu'une violette dans un champ de bataille –qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression ?- elle avait un air en aussi bonne santé que si elle revenait de vacances. Elle esquissa un mince sourire, avant de se ressentir mal, son estomac balloté dans tous les sens. Elle eut un haut le cœur, et finit par ressortir, complètement vidée. Ses cachets ne marchaient pas…Pas cool. Elle remarqua alors que la cabine d'à côté s'ouvrait, elle aussi.

Et merde. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Changmin ressortit tranquillement des toilettes sans remarquer la présence de la jeune fille, derrière lui. Il voulut pourtant vérifier quelque chose et se retourna, sous le regard pétrifié de Tomoko…


	8. Malaise et disputes

**NdA:** _Hello la populasse... Nouveau chapitre posté. Voyez comme je m'obstine XD (Dire que les chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire commencent dans au moins douze chapitre... Ah ce que la vie est belle)_

_Bref, bonne lecture (si lecteur il y a)_

**

* * *

**

Tomoko se sentait vraiment, vraiment très mal. Il la remarqua alors, livide comme un linge blanc. Complètement étonné, il se dirigea vers elle, tandis qu'elle, restée pétrifiée, sentait ses jambes défaillir. En n'importe quelle situation, face à cet homme, elle n'aurait voulu avoir peur. Mais là, après que son estomac eut été vidée, après son barbouillement, elle ne se sentait pas en état de sortir une remarque acide, ni même de tenir tête à quelqu'un. Surtout lui. Sa jambe gauche finit par se replier sous son poids, et elle s'étala par terre.

« -Aïe…

Ça va ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, réprimant un « ça irait mieux si t'étais pas là. » Et sans répondre, elle tenta de se remettre debout. Sans succès. Il lui tendit la main.

« -De l'aide ?

-C'est pas la peine. »

Elle essaya à nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait pu sortir des toilettes, non ? Debout, à ce qu'elle sache ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne tenait plus debout ? Devant ce type, en plus.

« -Mais bien sûr. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva.

« -Tu tiens plus debout, tu savais ?

-Crois pas que je vais te répondre.

-Ben, c'est ce que tu viens de faire… »

Tomoko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se reprochant sa stupidité. Il la reposa, mais elle ne tenait debout qu'à moitié. Il la retint donc.

« -Roh, ben dis donc, il t'arrive quoi, toi ?

-J'ai pas dix ans, alors me parle pas comme si je les avais.

-Ben j'sais même pas quel âge t'as, t'es toute petite…

-Mais elle t'emmerde, la petite ! Tu te crois mieux, peut-être, Monsieur l'asperge ? »

Il rit.

« -T'as pas un caractère facile, toi…

-Normal, pourquoi je parlerai gentiment à un mec qui veut attenter à ma vie ? »

Sa réplique fit frissoner Changmin. Il finit alors par chuchoter doucement :

« -T'as raison. »

Il la souleva.

« -En tant que terroriste attentant à ta vie, je dois t'emmener. »

Tomoko soupira. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

« -Si je te vomis dessus, ce sera bien fait pour toi, ok ?

-J'ai des cachets.

-Qui te dit qu'ils marchent ?

-J'en suis la preuve vivante. Je n'ai pas l'air en bonne santé ?

-Ben, t'as la couleur d'une asperge…Peut-on considérer que cette couleur est équivalente à celle de la santé ? »

Il rit. L'emmenant avec lui.

* * *

« -Hey, Yunho, elle est où Tomoko ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle revenait.

-Ça fait vingt minutes qu'elle a dit ça. Ça ne t'inquiète pas, qu'elle ne soit pas revenue, depuis ? »

Yunho ne répondit pas. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« -Pauline…C'est pas Tomoko, là-bas ?

-C'est pas vrai ! »

Elle venait de se relever en sursaut. Mais personne ne la remarqua, chacun étant occupé devant un film, un jeu, ou tout simplement endormi.

Tomoko était en train de se faire porter par le grand brun. Le grand brun qui était avec les quatre psychopathes. Et un des autres psycopathes venait de se lever. Celui qu'il avait embrassé.

Sa vie était finie.

* * *

« -Changmin ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Jae Joong qui venait de se lever en sursaut, vit alors la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« -Oh, mais c'est que le voyage risque d'être amusant. Je parie qu'elle voyage avec les trois autres… »

A cet instant, Tomoko regretta de toutes ses forces de ne pas avoir pris l'avion toute seule. Jae Joong, un grand sourire au lèvres, balaya l'avion du regard. Une hôtesse arriva alors, l'air peu satisfait.

« -Excusez-moi, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Changmin jeta un regard gêné à Jae Joong, qui prit les choses en main.

« - Mademoiselle…Nous sommes absolument désolés de vous déranger, mais nous avons des amis, dans l'avion…Pourrions-nous échanger nos places ? »

Le sourire qui éclaira son visage fut si charmeur et si doux que même Changmin se demandait s'il n'avait pas une double personnalité.

« -Oh, bien sûr, gloussa la jeune femme, qui n'avait quasiment rien écouté. Faites donc. »

Elle s'éloigna. Junsu leva le regard vers son ami, détournant ses yeux des nuages.

« - Très joli sourire, Jae Joong…De quels amis vous parlez ? Je croyais qu'on était sensé se disputer avec tous nos amis, afin de couper les ponts ?

-Je crois qu'il parle des amis de la fille que porte de Changmin, dit alors Yoochun en levant les yeux de son journal. Changmin, Junsu, restez là. On vous envoie la Française. »

Yoochun s'éloigna, suivi d'un Jae Joong qui poussa un soupir excédé.

« -Pauline…Je crois que c'est fini.

-Ecoute, Yunho, reste calme. Sarie, écoute aussi. On a encore des chances de s'en sortir. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas leurs armes sur eux et ils ne pourront pas nous tuer en public, à moins qu'ils ne soient stupide, et de plus dans un avion…Bref, dans ce cas, il faudra saisir notre chance une fois à l'aéroport. C'est ok ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, l'air inquiet. Yoochun arriva alors.

« -Tiens, comme on se retrouve ! »

Il reçut un regard noir de la part des trois autres.

« -Sarie, Yunho, vous restez là. Mlle Française, tu rejoins Tomoko. Elle est dans l'allée opposée. Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de fuir. Tu ne réussirais pas. »

Pauline grogna, puis finit par se lever, tandis que Yunho fermait les yeux. Priant de toutes ses forces pour que Jae Joong soit resté là-bas.

« -Tiens, en voilà un qui aurait mieux fait de mourir… »

Bon, vu que ce souhait-là était impossible à réaliser…

« Faites qu'il ne me jette pas de l'avion, faites qu'il ne me tue pas… Et si possible, faites qu'il m'embrasse…Euh, à quoi je pense, encore, moi ? »

Il secoua la tête, et entrouvrit un œil. Le visage de Jae Joong était là, tout près.

« Tu fous quoi, là ? Tu dors ?

-Hum…Ecoute, je veux bien que tu sois fâché parce que je t'ai embrassé, tu vois mais…Si tu restes aussi près de mon visage pendant les secondes qui suivent, je te jure que je t'embrasse, et j'irai pas de main morte ! »

Une tapette à la joue vint répondre à ces sottises. Froide, sèche. Yunho aurait préféré une énorme gifle. Ou plutôt un bisou. C'était gentil ça, un bisou. Et puis ça ne faisait pas mal. Yunho faillit se gifler, pour avoir pensé des sottises pareilles.

Mais heureusement –malheureusement ?- Jae Joong éloigna son visage de celui qui menaçait de l'agresser buccalement. Tiens, est-ce que ça se disait, ça ?

« Est-ce que ça se dit, agresser buccalement ? demanda-t-il à Yoochun, qui s'était mis entre Yunho et Sarie, tandis que lui-même s'asseyait au bout de la file.

-Tu es en train de me dire que je t'ai soi-disant agressé buccalement ? demanda alors Yunho, indigné, avant que Yoochun ne puisse dire un seul mot.

-Ben oui, répondit alors Jae Joong, tu embrasses les gens sans leur permission, tu crois que ça se fait ?

-Si je t'avais demandé, tu m'aurais dit oui ?

-Bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas à m'embrasser ! »

Yoochun, avant que Yunho ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, les arrêta.

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! Vous voulez vraiment vous faire remarquer, avec vos conneries ?

-Quel joli mot, Yoochun, siffla alors Jae Joong, s'accoudant.

-C'est bon, ça…

-Hey, c'est mon accoudoir ! C'était moi qui étais accoudé dessus, tout à l'heure ! Dégage de là !

-Quoi ? Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, de toute façon, là, tu n'es pas accoudé !

-Et alors ? Et si j'avais envie de m'accouder ?

-Mais tu as l'autre accoudoir !

-Et si j'avais envie de m'accouder sur celui-là ? »

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sarie craque.

« -STOP ! Arrêtez, tous les deux, occupez-vous ! Franchement, vous avez quel âge ? »

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir. Jae Joong fulminant, alluma l'écran et se mit à jouer, tandis que Yunho, lui, mettait les écouteurs et sélectionnait une musique.

« Rah, mais vraiment, comment j'ai pu avoir envie d'embrasser un type pareil ? C'est une ordure, non mais je rêve ! On a jamais vu plus détestable ! Dire que je vais le supporter pendant tout le voyage… »

En grommellant, il le regarda jouer. Cinq minutes plus tard, il finit par murmurer un :

« Putain, t'es nul tu sais même pas jouer !

-Mais c'est bon, pourquoi tu me cherches ? Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

-Je dis mon avis si je veux ! On est en démocratie !

-Ouais, ben la démocratie c'est pas pour les idiots !'

Sarie échangea un regard avec Yoochun, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait et de regarder ailleurs. Ce dernier soupira. Le voyage allait être long…

* * *

Pauline cherchait depuis dix bonnes minutes l'allée où étaient les trois autres. Mais elle ne trouvait pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle aperçut une tignasse blonde.

« -Enfin ! »soupira-t-elle, tandis qu'elle s'avançait.

Changmin était en bout de file, tandis qu'à côté, Tomoko, le teint verdâtre, s'accrochait à l'accoudoir en fermant les yeux. A côté, Junsu regardait par la fenêtre. La place tout au bout était vide. La place lui étant réservée.

« -Dis donc, vous auriez pas pu vous disposer autrement ? C'est chiant quand je passe…

-Désolée, c'est de ma faute, je suis malade…murmura son amie, qui finit par prendre un mouchoir pour le poser sur sa bouche.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'ai appelé une hôtesse, dit alors Changmin, en tapotant son épaule.

-Est-ce que vous êtes toujours censés nous tuer ? demanda soudainement Pauline, qui se demandait s'il n'y avait pas eu un retournement de situation.

-Bien sûr, répondit Junsu, toujours plongé dans la contemplation des nuages.

-Alors...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend autant soin d'elle ? »

Changmin leva la tête, et eut une hésitation –qui n'échappa ni à Junsu, ni à Pauline-, avant de répliquer :

« -J'ai pas vraiment envie de recevoir de la gerbe sur moi…

-Parlez pas de gerbe, gémit Tomoko en respirant profondément.

-Ah, désolé. Ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutent, les hôtesses de l'air ? »

Pauline lui lança un regard dubitatif, avant de s'installer près du hublot.

Le voyage risquait d'être long…


	9. Dans l'avion

**NdA:** _Humeur excellente, légère... Je suis un yaourt 0 Matières Grasses Allégé XD Vive la bonne humeur w _

_Bref, pour fêter ça, un autre chapitre, que personne ne lit, je crois... ça fait rien XD Bonne lecture aux fantômes du net!_

* * *

Deux heures maintenant que l'avion volait. Une jeune coréene brune, assise confortablement en première classe, buvait une tasse de café, les yeux fixés sur l'écran en face d'elle. A ses côtés, personne. Toute la rangée était vide. Elle avait les jambes croisées et était habillée en tailleur chic. Elle tenait dans ses mains un agenda électronique, auquel elle jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

L'écran devant elle affichait une vidéo de mauvaise qualité, où l'on voyait des passagers de troisième classe. Alors qu'elle appuyait sur la télécommande pour changer de caméra, une hôtesse surgit derrière elle.

« Eun-Ju, tu es sûre que ce Yoochun t'aime vraiment ? chuchota-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Bonjour aussi, soeurette. Bien sûr, pourquoi ? demanda Eun-Ju, l'air indifférent.

-Il lance des regards à une fille, à côté d'elle…

-Tu te fais des idées, enfin, Hye-Su! Je me suis arrangée pour qu'il tombe FOU amoureux de moi, c'est bien simple ! Il a l'air d'aimer les filles innocentes et mignonnes. Je me suis arrangée pour lui faire voir ce qu'il voulait voir, c'est tout ! Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi mon prétendu « petit-ami » irait voir ailleurs ! déblatéra-t-elle en sirotant son café.

-…Si c'est ce que tu penses, Eun-Ju… »

Elle fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa car une autre hôtesse survint, l'air fatigué :

« -Hye-Su, un coréen en « quarante-huit E » ! Heureusement que t'es là, il ne sait pas parler un mot d'anglais…

-Argh ! Mais c'est à l'autre bout de l'avion ! T'es sûre ?

-Affirmatif ! »

L'autre partit précipitamment, son chapeau à moitié mis. Hye-Sue se tourna vers sa sœur, mais fut coupée par cette dernière avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot :

« On remet cette conversation à plus tard …

-Euh, d'accord » balbutia la cadette, qui partit après avoir préalablement jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Puis elle s'éloigna. Une fois seule, l'aînée contempla l'écran et but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Elle appuya sur la télécommande pour changer de caméra et tomba sur celle qui lui permettait de voir Yoochun. La vidéo n'était pas assez nette pour qu'on puisse voir précisément dans quelle direction il regardait, mais Eun-Ju décida de se méfier. On ne savait jamais…

De toutes façons, il était tellement naïf, sous ses airs de gentleman classieux … Quelques paroles bien placées et il lui retomberait sous la main. Il se ferait pardonner avec un cadeau … Vraiment, s'il n'était pas beau et riche, elle aurait refusé cette mission stupide. Mais Il lui avait promis le quart de l'héritage … Une belle somme.

« -Ne fais pas de faux pas, mon « chou »… Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

* * *

« -Bonjour, vous désirez ? »

Hye-Su, essouflée, arriva devant le grand brun après avoir trébuché.

« Que vous preniez moins de temps pour vous pointer, merci.

-Pardon ? »

Soufflée par cette réponse froide, elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Très mignon.

« Vous êtes sourde ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ma phrase … Une bouteille d'eau et un verre.

-Euh, oui, tout de suite… »

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle était arrivée en retard ! Elle avait été prévenue à peine cinq minutes avant ! Pas la peine de prendre un ton aussi sec ! Un caractère de cochon pour un visage d'ange, songea Hye-Su en s'éloignant. Elle sortit une bouteille d'Evian et un gobelet en plastique d'un chariot et retourna vers les sièges. Elle s'éloigna après les avoir posé sèchement sur la tablette du jeune homme. Et en grognant, elle retourna vers l'avant de l'engin…

« Tiens, je te verse le cachet, dit Changmin en regardant s'éloigner la jeune femme avec un regard noir, et en vidant la pochette de papier dans le verre.

-Merci, souffla Tomoko, qui respirait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Voilà. » dit-il, et il vida la bouteille dans le gobelet.

Elle attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait l'avala.

« -Tu devrais dormir, fit le grand brun en posant le verre sur sa tablette. L'effet n'est certainement pas instantané…Tu te sentiras mieux au réveil. »

Sur ces mots, il la prit par l'épaule et l'attira vers lui. Trop fatiguée, elle s'abstint de commentaire et ferma les yeux, en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Changmin la regarda en souriant. Il se sentait vraiment très…comblé.

« Profiteur ! chuchota Junsu, de l'autre côté, après s'être assuré que la plus jeune dormait vraiment.

-J'ai le droit, répliqua l'autre en baillant. Bon, ben je crois que je vais faire pareil… »

Il s'endormit, lui aussi. Junsu les regarda d'un air un peu envieux. Si seulement … Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Pauline, qui elle, se sentait très bien et écoutait de la musique en regardant par le hublot. Tentant de s'occuper pour oublier les évènements des jours précédents et surtout, le petit blond appétissant à côté de lui. Elle se frappa le front en songeant qu'elle pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi.

Elle finit par fredonner la chanson. Une chanson coréene. Une chance que le Japon et la Corée soient liés culturellement, en ce moment. De toute façon, elle adorait la musique asiatique. Surtout les chanteurs asiatiques. Mais aucun ne surpassait vraiment la beauté de celui qui était à côté d'elle. Elle se donna une petite tape sur la joue, tentant de se reprendre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de se mettre à penser à un garçon au point où chaque sujet de pensée le ramenait à lui. Mais bon, c'est vrai quoi, il était vraiment craquant.

« -Hey, t'écoutes quoi ? »

Elle sursauta. L'objet de ses pensées venait de lui adresser la parole.

« -Euh, marmonna-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait ni le titre, ni le chanteur. Sais pas. »

L'autre lui sourit. Il balança l'accoudoir vers son siège et se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui sursauta à nouveau.

« Tu me laisses écouter ? demanda-t-il en montrant le casque du doigt.

-Euh, oui. »

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'avait jamais aussi rouge de sa vie, et n'avait jamais autant balbutié de sa vie. Et puis les « Euh »…Quelle magnifique répartie ! songea-t-elle en retournant l'oreillette en mousse afin de la coller à l'oreille de son voisin. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne prit pas l'oreillette mais appuya sa main contre la sienne. Elle rougit à nouveau, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Elle observa le visage de celui à côté d'elle, qui à présent, les sourcils froncés, écoutait consciencieusement la musique.

« Je connais cette chanson, s'exclama Junsu, dont le visage s'éclaira. C'est "The reason I close my eyes", de Taebin. »

Au grand étonnement du blond, Pauline se mit à rire.

« Ben quoi ? interrogea-t-il, un peu vexé.

-Ton accent anglais est abominable !

-Hey ! Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon For-mi-da-ble accent anglais !

-Arrête ! C'est vraiment nul ! J'te parie que tu fais pas mieux que moi ! »

Pauline prit une inspiration et articula une phrase que Junsu ne comprit pas, dans un anglais parfait. Il en fut soufflé. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il grogna :

« -Ouais, ben c'est pas juste, toi t'es française. »

Elle rit à nouveau. Junsu se surprit à penser qu'il aurait voulu la voir rire chaque jour, près de lui. Oulà, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Le Junsu insensible qu'il était, serait-il devenu une pauvre cloche sentimentale ? Il grogna, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux en fredonnant, tout en arborant sur son visage un petit sourire goguenard.

Junsu prit alors la télécommande, et appuya sur un bouton afin d'arrêter la chanson. Pauline rouvrit les yeux.

« -Hey ! D'où tu te permets de… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chht ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je parie que je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ce Taebin.

-On parie quoi ? répliqua Pauline, un air de défi sur le visage.

-Je gagne, je t'embrasse, tu gagnes…

-Tu nous libères, moi, Tomoko, Sarie et Yunho, et vous nous foutez la paix…ET, ajouta-t-elle, Tu deviens mon esclave pendant une semaine !

-Oh, pas de problème, sourit Junsu, sûr de lui. Par contre alors, si Je gagne, j'ajoute que TU devras devenir mon esclave pour une semaine.

-Parfait !

-Parfait ! »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main, chacun étant parfaitement certain de gagner.

Lequel des deux se trompait ?

* * *

A l'autre bout de l'allée, Sarie, les casque sur les oreilles, regardait un film. Une histoire captivante. Le résumé lui avait plu dès le premier coup d'œil. Et franchement, le début du film l'enchantait. Elle sourit, en écoutant un air de piano qu'elle connaissait bien, comme musique de fond d'une scène particulièrement émouvante et sentimentale. Arg, elle adorait les histoires dans ce genre là et ne s'en lasserait sûrement jamais.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à côté, son voisin regardait le même film et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû regarder ce film. Il n'avait même pas de mouchoirs sur lui…C'était ça, d'être trop sensible…Pourquoi les films étaient-ils si tristes ? Il avait horreur de ça. Voilà maintenant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il l'essuya, mais une autre prit sa place, sillonant par le même chemin que par sa prédécesseuse. Il détourna alors les yeux, et tomba sur Sarie qui le vit en train de pleurer. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« Quoi ?

-Tu pleures, c'est tout.

-C'est bon, répliqua-t-il, en reniflant à nouveau. J'y peux rien si ce film est triste. Dis, t'aurais pas un mouchoir ? »

Sarie éclata de rire. Yoochun lui envoya un regard noir, et elle s'excusa.

« Désolée, mais la personne qui me parle maintenant et celle qui me soutirait des infomations il y a quelques jours m'ont l'air tellement différentes… Il y a quelques jours, je n'aurais jamais cru que Mônsieur Je-suis-beau-je-suis-riche-et-en-plus-je-suis-fort m'aurait demandé : « Snif, ce film est triste, snif, tu n'aurais pas un snif, mouchoir ? »

-Hey, excuse-moi mais je n'ai jamais pris un ton aussi plaintif !

-Incroyable. Il y a quelques jours, tu parlais comme un comte constipé, et maintenant, tu ressemble à un gamin de trois ans en train de pleurnicher.

-Hey ! Je ne suis ni constipé, ni un gamin pleurnicheur ! »

Quelqu'un, derrière lui, marmonna. Yoochun se retourna. Jae Joong toussait, et visiblement Yunho se mordait les lèvres. Il en fut choqué.

« Quoi ? Jae Joong, sale traître !

-Rooh, t'as vu ce qu'il a dit ? T'es sale !

-Je ne suis pas sale ! »

Ils se replongèrent tous les deux dans ce qui avait l'air d'être leur occupation favorite : s'embêter l'un l'autre. Yoochun soupira. Ils étaient impossible, tous les deux. Et elle…qui avait sur son visage un sourire irrésistiblement moqueur. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir pris sa revanche.

« Ça va, tu t'es suffisemment moquée de moi, non ?

-Je crois bien, finit-elle par admettre, le sourire aux lèvres. A propos, ce n'est pas du tout grave si tu pleures pendant un film. C'est très beau, un homme qui pleure. Alors ne le prends pas mal, je ne faisais que te taquiner. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse y redire quoi que ce soit, Sarie retourna dans son film. Yoochun sourit, et se pencha vers elle, sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il souleva une oreillette et chuchota :

« -Thank you, pretty girl…»

Elle rougit. Elle n'aurait jamais le dessus sur ce type-là. Décidemment, il était imprévisible. A la fois gamin, sensible et classe. Et surtout, il possédait cette belle voix grave qui la faisait fondre…Que quelqu'un la sauve de cet homme irrésistiblement attirant…Ou plutôt, que personne ne la sauve. Elle souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras, pouvoir se moquer de lui, le consoler, et écouter sa voix sensuelle lui murmurer tout un tas de choses…S'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle, songea-t-elle. Ce type était irrésistible pour attirer un tas de demoiselles.

Si seulement elle savait quel genre d'obstacle…

Et si seulement elle savait que l'obstacle en question était en train de les surveiller au moyen d'une caméra vidéo…


	10. Michaël

**NdA:**_Oh! Une lectrice x0x Merci beaucoup de lire xwx_

_Par contre, désolée plour la réponse au commentaire... Une fausse manip de clavier et ça a été envoyé alors que j'avais pas fini XD _

_Bref, merci à toi, lectrice au grand coeur XD _

_En espérant que la suite te -vous, si vous êtes toujours là, fantômes du net- plaira..._

* * *

Mélodie. Une chanson clamée à pleine voix. Une voix magnifique, un timbre de voix superbe. Le temps semble s'arrêter dans l'avion. Un homme, un asiatique, un blond. Qui semble vouloir chanter de toute son âme ce qu'il ressent. Une voix si douce, mais aussi si vive et si ardente que l'on pourrait s'y perdre. Une voix si fragile qu'elle semble à deux doigts de se briser. Et elle se brise. Puis elle reprend. Une voix de cristal, dont certains éclats restent fichés au fond du cœur. Pauline n'eut même pas le cœur de faire une mine déconfite. Il était évident qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant les dernières notes qu'il chantait. Lorsqu'il finit, elle n'eut guère le courage de se moquer ou de faire une grimace. Impossible, après cela. Elle détourna les yeux. 

« Alors ? chuchota Junsu, la voix un peu cassée mais tout de même moqueur.

-…Euh, marmonna Pauline, un petit sourire aux lèvres, c'était euh…cool ?

-Arrête, je t'en ficherai des « cool », moi…Mieux où pas mieux que Mônsieur Taebin ? »

Pauline n'était pas du genre timide. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser écraser comme ça. Pas question. Et pourtant, elle était troublée. Et sa voix s'enroua.

« -C'était…Hum, euh…mieux » murmura-t-elle, l'air un peu bougon tout de même.

Elle essaya de reprendre contenance. Elle toussota, puis sursauta lorsqu'il pencha son visage près du sien.

« J'ai mal entendu, tu répètes ?

-Oh, c'est bon hein, prends pas la grosse tête ! Tu chantes mille fois mieux que Taebin ! persifla-t-elle, tandis qu'un immense sourire –absolument irrésistible, il faut l'avouer- se formait sur le visage de Junsu.

-Hmmh… »

Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, fixant le visage de la jeune femme.

« -Hey, tu m'écoutes ? Je te signale que… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un sourire carnassier, le même que celui qui avait adressé à Pete, mais cette fois plein de convoitise, s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il appuyait ses bras contre le hublot, Pauline coincée entre.

« -Je suppose que tu te souviens de la mise ? »

Elle hocha la tête, troublée et intimidée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser mener la danse, et pour une première fois, c'était bien agréable. Même si son esprit lui hurlait de le gifler, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Sa seule envie du moment était de goûter à ses jolies lèvres tout près d'elle. Elle déglutit péniblement. Se retenir, se retenir, se retenir…

C'est alors qu'une secousse vint ébranler l'avion. Des turbulences ? Un grésillement se fit entendre, et une voix lointaine leur recommandait de ne pas paniquer, sans expliquer pourquoi, puis il cessa comme il était venu. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais pas. Du. Tout.

« -Je te donne un avant goût, et je vais voir ce qu'il se passe » marmonna Junsu, qui n'avait pas très l'air content, lui non plus.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, plaçant les siennes de manière à ce qu'elles se complètent comme un puzzle. Un baiser furtif, certes, mais le cœur de Pauline manqua un battement. Alors qu'elle avait déjà été embrassée des milliers et des milliers de fois. Ce simple effleurement de lèvres, ce simple baiser valait franchement tous ceux reçus jusque là.

Il s'écarta en souriant, et se retourna pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il passa au dessus des longues jambes de Changmin, qui dormait toujours. Il décida de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait l'air de dormir tellement bien…Aussi bien que Tomoko qui avait l'air moins agressive, endormie. Il esquissa un sourire, en les voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Il leva les yeux et vit alors, de l'autre côté, Jae Joong qui se levait d'un air inquiet. Yoochun, à côté, s'était levé. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée, perplexe. Junsu les rejoignit. Cet imprévu ne les enchantait pas du tout…

* * *

« -Ne faites plus un geste, intima une voix grave au pilote. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. » 

Cela faisait des semaines que Michaël préparait son coup. Des semaines que depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, il cherchait à mourir. Des semaines qu'il qu'il cherchait l'avion dans lequel elle se trouvait. Des semaines…Les semaines étaient passées. Et là, son destin et celui de celle qu'elle aimait se trouvait entrer ses mains. Ses mains qui, en ce moment, menaçait le pilote d'un couteau. Des semaines de douleur…Des semaines qui allaient être concluantes.

Tout avait été tellement simple. A présent, il allait pouvoir l'emmener avec elle. Tant pis pour tous ces gens qui avaient pris cet avion. Ils allaient mourir avec lui, avec elle. Tant pis. Tout ce qui importait à présent, c'était de lui faire comprendre. Comprendre que tout cela était pour elle.

Michaël empoigna le micro, le tira vers lui et alluma le bouton, tandis que le pilote regardait la lame du couteau que l'autre tenait toujours avec frayeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers son compagnon évanoui, le copilote, tandis que Michaël commençait sa litanie, la voix brisée.

* * *

Eun-Ju avait bien vu que les trois personnes avaient quitté leurs sièges. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'était enfermée dans ses minuscules toilettes nauséabondes. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils se dirigeaient par là. Par contre, pour quelle raison ? Elle le sut quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Yoochun se sentait mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon…Jae Joong, derrière lui, jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeils derrière lui, inquiet d'avoir laissé Sarie et Yunho seuls. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi…tendu ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres passagers, assis, l'air légèrement inquiet. Les turbulences les faisaient chavirer. 

Ils croisèrent alors une hotesse de l'air, en train d'essayer de calmer une grand mère, qui s'affolait.

« Je vous dit que c'est la fin, l'Apocalypse, nous allons tous mourir, prions pour notre salut !

-Ecoutez, madame. Tout va bien se passer…

-Vous trouvez ? A peine deux-trois heures que l'on vole, et il y a des turbulences ! Qui sait, c'est Dieu qui nous punit pour tous nos péchés ! Nous allons payer !

-Madame, écoutez… »

Junsu ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, devant le délire de la vieille femme. Jae Joong eut lui même un rictus et Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi, c'est toi qui est le démon qui nous mène au désastre, c'est toi ! hurla la grand mère d'une voix perçante, pointant Junsu du doigt.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria le blond vexé. Je ne suis pas un dém… »

Jae Joong arrêta son cri d'un geste, puis se pencha vers la vieille femme.

« -Grand mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes les Anges qui vous sauveront. »

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage. La vieille femme resta muette un moment, puis acquiesça.

« -Une tâche bien dure pour un jeunot comme toi, mon garçon. Mais je te souhaite bonne chance. »

L'androgyne hocha la tête, et sourit à nouveau. La grand mère lui caressa la joue, et d'un air apaisé…non, l'air furieux, elle se mit à réprimander l'hotesse pour elle ne savait quoi.

Jae Joong esquissa un sourire triomphant à l'intention de Junsu qui affichait une mine boudeuse. Quand à Yoochun, il s'avançait déjà vers l'avant de l'engin.

Ils avancèrent vers l'avant, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, car à chaque pas, une secousse les faisait vaciller sur le côté. Tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers le cockpit, Junsu demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'on a pris pour un démon, hein ?

-C'est bien simple, répondit Jae Joong avec un rictus affligé. Dans la tête des gens, l'habit fait le moine. Donc comme j'ai un physique très Angélique… »

Le blond émit un chuintement désapprobateur. Il était dépité. Enfin, peu importait. Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pas d'arriver devant la porte du cockpit, un grésillement se fit à nouveau entendre. Ils se pétrifièrent, en entendant une voix…

* * *

Pauline, lorsque le rouge de ses joues avait disparu, décida d'aller voir Yunho et Sarie. Ils devaient être seuls, à présent, vu qu'elle avait vu partir Jae Joong et Yoochun avec…Lui. Elle laissa les deux autres dormir tranquillement. Ils avaient l'air si apaisés, dans toutes ces turbulences… 

Effectivement, ils étaient seuls. Elle s'assit à la place de Jae Joong.

« Vous croyez qu'il se passe quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, tandis que Yunho demandait en même temps, les sourcils froncés :

-Où est Tomoko ?

-Elle est avec Changmin, en train de dormir profondément dans ses bras » gloussa Pauline, qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle devenait comme ces petites dindes arrogantes qui se la jouaient, vêtue de toutes sortes de vêtements à la fois niais et provoquants. Tout ça à cause d'un simple effleurement de lèvres…Elle toussa pour masquer son trouble.

« Dites, c'est inquiètant quand même, ça fait à peine deux heures qu'on vole…murmura Sarie, en se tenant à l'accoudoir.

-C'est clair, souffla Yunho, tandis qu'une secousse le projetait en avant.

-J'espère que tout va bien » renchérit Pauline, un peu nerveuse.

Ils se figèrent alors tous les trois, en entendant un petit grésillement rententir à nouveau. Une voix résonna alors, haute et claire, toutefois hachée par ce qui semblait être des sanglots.

* * *

Michaël déglutit lentement, et regarda d'un air vide le ciel devant lui. Il inspira, puis, les larmes sillonant son visage, il commença son récit. 

« -J'adresse ce message à celle que j'aime. Celle qui a fait ainsi irruption dans ma vie, qui a éclairé mes jours avec un doux sourire, celle qui me souriait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Tu es survenue, il y a quelques semaines, ce beau vendredi sept. On s'est bousculés devant ce petit café à Paris, et c'est ainsi que notre histoire a commencé … Je suis rapidement tombé amoureux de toi. Tu étais si belle, si tendre, si douce. Je n'avais jamais ressenti queque chose de pareil. Mais comment, comment aurais-je pu savoir que tout cela était faux ? Que tout cela n'était qu'un simple masque ? Même la seule chose qui semblait réelle, ta beauté, n'était qu'un leurre. Ta beauté qui était si pure, innocente. Ta beauté qui me touchait incroyablement. En réalité, tu étais une simple beauté froide. Glacée comme le métal. Moi qui t'aimais…Qui t'aimais ? Que dis-je, qui t'aime. Car, oui, malgré ce que tu puisses penser, malgré tout le mal que tu m'as fait, je t'aime toujours. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. Tu m'as jeté comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, comme un jouet avec lequel on joue un temps, puis dont on se lasse, tu m'as jeté si violemment que j'en ai encore mal. Et pourtant…Et pourtant je t'aime encore, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je voudrais tellement que tu puisses me revenir…Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Car tu en aimes un autre. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir, te voir dans les mains d'un homme qui n'est pas moi, sourire à un autre homme, rire avec un autre homme, embrasser un autre homme…Tu a été toute ma vie durant un court laps de temps. Tu m'as redonné vie lorsque j'étais dans le plus profond des abîmes…Et la retombée n'en a été que plus forte. Je suis tombé, et cette fois je ne me relèverai pas. Tu es celle qui m'a sorti de cette dépendance, de cette déprime, de ce désespoir. Mais la corde que tu m'as tendue était en vérité un serpent. Un serpent qui m'a mordu et qui m'a empoisonné. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je t'aimais ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! En quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? Dans ta propre langue, peut-être ? Dans ce cas, Sarang hae ! Sarang hae, Sarang hae, Sarang hae ! »

Sa voix se brisa. Un sanglot se fit entendre, puis il reprit.

« -Sarang hae yo. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si ces paroles suffiront à te faire revenir. Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Il y en a une. Tu es ma drogue. Je suis dépendant à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, que tu sois mienne. Pas celle d'un autre. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois à moi, à moi seul… »

* * *

Dans la cabine des toilettes, Eun-Ju s'assit au sol. Sous le choc. Car elle savait parfaitement à qui étaient destinés ces mots. Elle se mit à rire, à glousser.

* * *

Pauline échangea un regard avec les deux autres. Elle haussa les épaules, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Une déclaration ? Bizarre…

* * *

Michaël rapprocha la lame du cou du pilote, qui semblait nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient. Ils étaient proches de la fin. Un flux d'adrénaline traversa son corps, le faisant frissoner. Il essuya ses larmes, et reprit. 

« -Comprends-moi, je suis obligé, à présent…Je te veux à moi seul. Tu te souviens de ces mots, de ces mots que je t'avais dits sur cette plage, un matin ? Non, certainement pas. Ce matin si pur et si beau, le soleil éclairant notre visage… « Rien ni personne ne nous sépareras…Sauf la mort. » »

Un sourire éclaira son visage, pour la première fois. Serrant son micro de sa main gauche, il appuya sur le bouton pour être entendu une dernière fois.

« -Sauf la mort…J'avais tort, à ce moment-là. J'espère que tu m'entends…Car la mort, la mort ne nous sépareras pas. Elle nous réuniras, toi et moi, sous ce même ciel qu'on appelle Paradis. Je te pardonne, je te pardonne pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je te pardonne car… Une fois là-haut, l'éternité s'offrira à nous. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te satisfaire. Je crois que tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Le sang de Eun-Ju se glaça. Non, impossible, il n'oserait tout de même pas… Elle se prit les mains dans son visage et se surprit à prier. Non…

* * *

Pauline échangea un regard horrifié avec Sarie et Yunho. 

« Je crois que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, souffla Yunho, la gorge nouée.

-C'est ce que je crains aussi » murmura Sarie, qui se sentait défaillir.

La dernière n'eut guère le courage de prononcer des mots. Les minutes, les secondes la rapprochaient de sa mort…Alors que…

Ler larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux. La fin…mourir ?

* * *

Dans l'allée opposée, deux personnes dormaient. Paisiblement. Sans se douter que dans les secondes à venir, ils allaient peut-être perdre la vie…

* * *

Michaël respira un grand coup. 

« -Sarang hae yo. »


	11. Attendre et espérer

**NdA: **_Hey, les fantômes du net? Comment ça va? XD_

_Pour vous mes petits lecteurs invisibles préférés, un nouveau chapitre o_

_Extraordinaire, non? XD_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

_PS// Comment je fais pour savoir ce qui ne va pas s'il n'y a personne pour me critiquer? J'me sens seule XD_

_

* * *

_

Pauline ferma les yeux. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle, ces derniers temps ? Il n'y aurait plus de derniers temps du tout, à présent. Que le néant, la mort. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains. Pourquoi ? Elle qui venait de ressentir les sentations les plus fortes qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvés, elle qui ne demandait qu'à vivre…Perdre la vie. Ne pas pouvoir croquer la vie à pleine dents, alors qu'on ne demandait que ça…Goûter. Goûter les lèvres de Junsu, réellement. Elle l'aurait tellement voulu…mais c'était impossible.

Yunho, les yeux grands ouverts, refusait d'y croire. Mourir. Mourir si près du but…Mourir alors qu'une fois là-bas, il auraient pu…Non, il refusait d'y croire. Et pourtant, les turbulences de plus en plus fortes, les secousses, les visages effrayés des autres passagers prouvaient que tout cela était bien réel. Bel et bien réel.

Sarie eut un haut le cœur. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Mourir…Mourir…Ce mot ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle plaquait ses mains contre ses oreilles. Elle aurait voulu vivre plus longtemps. Vivre pleinement sa vie. Pourquoi ne s'en rendait-elle compte que maintenant ? La vie était bien triste…La vie ? Peuh ! Elle allait mourir dans quelques instants et elle pensait à la vie…Sa Vie.

* * *

Eun-Ju fulminait, à présent, la stupéfaction et l'horreur passées. Elle tremblait de rage. Son destin allait être gâché de la manière la plus stupide du monde. Elle avait encore tellement de projets… 

De colère, elle frappa le mur, les larmes coulant le long de sa joue, détruisant tout son maquillage. Peu importait, à présent. Elle aurait s'assurer que cette immondice était morte. Tout aurait été plus simple…Mais non, le voilà qui revenait, qui s'accrochait à sa vie…Et qui allait l'entraîner avec lui dans le royaume des ombres. C'était tellement injuste…

« -Je refuse ! Je refuse de mourir ! Je te hais, Michaël ! Je te hais ! »

* * *

Michaël n'entendit pas ce cri de désespoir. Il se contenta d'approcher à nouveau la lame de la gorge du pilote. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Bientôt, un flot de sang jaillirait, et sa tête, son buste, son corps tout entier s'effondrerait au sol. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et les ferma à nouveau. Voir, ou ne pas voir ? Il craignait la douleur. Il frissona. 

La lame…La lame se rapprochait.

Le copilote ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il étouffa un gémissement. Quelque chose n'allait pas…Que c'était-il passé ? Il était en train de faire une manœuvre, puis, plus rien… La manœuvre !

Il allait se relever, lorsqu'il vit une paire de jambe, debout. Quelqu'un qui n'était ni le pilote, ni une hotesse, ni un steward. Quelqu'un d'inconnu…

Il se pencha légèrement, pour ne pas être aperçu. Il manqua de se mettre à jurer. Monisieur l'inconnu menaçait le pilote d'un couteau…Il aperçut alors la porte. La porte dont la poignée descendait doucement… La porte dont le loquet était fermé. Le copilote grinça des dents.

Ouvrir la porte…Ouvrir la porte le plus rapidement possible, pousser le loquet, ouvrir la porte…

Sans se faire tuer par l'autre dangereux mental.

* * *

La grand mère poussa un gémissement. Ce n'était pas possible…Il n'allaient pas mourir…L'Ange leur avait promis. Il allait les sauver…Il leur avait promis ! Elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait vécu son temps. Mais c'était tellement injuste pour toute cette jeunesse qui ne demandait qu'à vivre, qu'à découvrir…Tout ça gâché à cuase d'un homme égoïste et d'une femme du même type. Ces enfants qui dormaient, les autres qui criaient…L'Ange. L'Ange allait les sauver.

* * *

Dans la tour de contrôle de l'aéroport Tokyo-Narita, c'était le silence. Ils avaient intercepté le message de Michaël. 

Attendre. Attendre et espérer. Il n'y avait plus que ça.

* * *

Une secousse fit vibrer l'avion. Michaël sourit. Il renifla, et se prépara à donner un bon coup de couteau dans cette chair qui ne demandait qu'à être tranchée. Non, la chair ne demandait rien, mais peu importait…Le sang giclerait et coulerait le long de ses mains, le sang chaud…Un pur plaisir intense, tandis que le corps, comme disloqué, s'effondrerait dans un bruit sourd. Et l'avion…L'avion plongerait, l'avion s'écraserait…Des flammes. Des flammes envahiraient tout l'avion, brûleraient tout sur leur passage…Les passagers n'auraient pas le temps de réagir, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà tués par la pression aérienne. Une délicieuse odeur de chair brulée embaumerait l'air. La fumée se dissperait, et l'on découvrirait les corps noirs, rouges, la chair à vif, le sang…Dommage, il ne serait plus là pour voir tout cela. 

Il perçut alors un mouvement, sur sa droite. Il se retourna. Le copilote ! Il aurait dû le tuer. Peu importait, il le ferait maintenant… L'autre qui se relevait aperçut le regard de Michaël. Un regard déjà en feu. Un regard de braise, prêt à tout. Prêt à tuer. Prêt à Le tuer. Il se précipita sur la porte mais l'autre perçut le mouvement et le bloqua.

« -Dans tes rêves…Ma mort sera liée à la sienne, et rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera. »

Il donna un coup de couteau, mais le copilote l'évita et le couteau se coinça dans le plastique de la porte. Michaël tenta de le retirer, mais son mouvement fut brusque. L'autre en profita pour le pousser et le couteau se ficha au sol, tandis que le Français s'effondrait. Il ouvrit le loquet, tandis que l'autre se précipitait pour reprendre le couteau.

Michaël tendit la main. Il était si près du but, de ses rêves…De Son rêve. Elle le suivrait. Il l'emmenerait. Il se l'était promis. Et Ils seraient heureux. Là-haut…

Alors que ses doigts allaient atteindre le manche du couteau, un pied l'arrêta. Il leva les yeux. Un visage androgyne.

Jae Joong poussa un ricanement, et écrasa la main de toutes ses forces. Yoochun, Junsu et lui attendaient depuis un moment l'hotesse qui était partie en courant chercher la clef, mais ça avait été plus rapide que prévu, le copilote leur avait ouvert. Le blond posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, et lui fit signe de retourner sur son siège, assister le pilote qui était perturbé.

« Tss…Mourir pour une femme, hein ? cracha Jae Joong, en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la jambe qui écrasait la main, tandis que cette dernière emmettait quelques craquement douloureux.

-Pathétique, siffla Yoochun. Avec un simple couteau…Vous comptiez faire quoi ? Minable.

-Pfff, Laissez-moi rire, ricana Junsu. Avec ce machin-là, t'iras pas loin, mon vieux. Regarde… »

Il balança d'un coup de pied le couteau contre une des paroi du cockpit.

Micahël regarda son arme avec désespoir. Il devait la récupérer. Il le devait. Il tuerait ces trois autres avant, s'il le fallait, mais il accomplirait ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'Elle l'avait quitté…

Il se releva en faisant basculer l'androgyne au sol. Il se précipita vers son arme, et la retira de la paroi. Il eut un sourire mauvais, narquois. Et avant que les trois autres ne puissent réagir, il se rua vers la vitre du cockpit…Avec la ferme intention de la briser.

* * *

Dans l'avion, la tension commençait à monter. On n'entendait plus rien. Et même si l'avion avait repris sa stabilité…L'inquiétude régnait. Tout le monde attendait l'annonce du pilote ou du copilote, de n'importe qui…Sauf de Lui. 

Pauline, Yunho et Sarie étaient de toute ouïe.

« Faites qu'il y ait une annonce…Faites que l'on soit hors de danger…Faites quelque chose, nom de nom ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Un hurlement de désespoir, que chacun nourrissait en soi. Des riches de première classe aux gens de dernière classe, tout le monde était égal face à la mort. Une seule chose était possible.

Attendre et Espérer.

* * *

Junsu ne réfléchit pas. Il se rua sur Michaël et l'attrapa au niveau du ventre, pour le plaquer contre la porte. Il retira le couteau de la main de l'homme et l'envoya à Jae Joong. Il se prépara à donner un coup, mais fut interrompu par l'androgyne. 

« -Je pense que c'est mon tour, non ? Cette…Chose m'a envoyé au sol. Je réclame justice…Je vais donc apprendre à Monsieur comment bien se servir de ce couteau… »

Le blond se mit à rire. Il regarda Michaël et s'écarta.

« -Mon vieux, je te souhaite bonne chance. Car voici…l'Ange…L'Ange de la mort. »

Michaël, horrifié, aperçut le visage de celui qui, en face de lui, dos à la grande vitre du cockpit, tenait le couteau dans sa main. Alors que jusqu'à présent, ils volaient dans les nuages, ils ressortirent dans le ciel bleu, au dessus. Un rayon de soleil envahit la petite cabine. L'andogyne aurait eu des ailes noires, cela ne l'aurait pas plus étonné. Ce dernier pointait la lame de couteau sur lui, un sourire pur et doux sur le visage. Comment un être aussi cruel pouvait avoir un visage aussi beau ?

Michaël ne le savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'une lame venait de s'enfoncer dans sa jambe, sans même qu'il ne puisse voir un seul mouvement de celui qui avait exécuté ce geste.

Jae Joong appuya son front contre celui dont, à présent, une tache de sang ornait le pantalon.

« -T'es une merde. Te laisser faire par une sale bonne femme manipulatrice. Pathétique. Tsss… »

Il s'écarta, après avoir préalablement donné un coup de poing dans le ventre de son adversaire.

« -J'ai trop de dignité pour tuer un lâche comme toi … »

Michaël gémit, et s'agenouilla au sol.

« -Tu vois ? Dès la première douleur, tu tombes et tu geins. Si je m'écoutais, tu aurais déjà une énorme blessure ici, sussura Jae Joong en pointant un endroit du ventre de l'autre. Et tu serais en train d'agoniser. Quelque minutes plus tard, tu serais mort. Mais tu me fais trop pitié pour que je te l'accorde. »

Le Français se passa une main sur sa blessure, et sentit la douleur, vive et ardente. Il regarda une nouvelle fois celui qui le regardait d'un air hautain.

« QUI ES-TU ? hurla Michaël. Qui es-tu pour ainsi mépriser ma propre existence ? Qui es-tu pour me juger ?

-Si j'avais le temps de rire, j'aurais tout simplement dit l'Ange de la mort. Mais sinon, je suis un être qui a autant souffert que toi, voir plus. Un être humain qui a le courage d'affronter sa douleur. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« -Un être humain qui va se venger. »

Michaël écarquilla grand les yeux. Le ciel derrière lui, était bleu. Alors pourquoi lui, souffrait-il autant ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il lança un regard à l'androgyne, puis lui arracha le couteau des mains.

« -Tu ne réussiras pas à nous tuer. Nous avons largement plus d'expérience que toi. »

La voix grave de Yoochun retentit, tandis que Michaël souriait. Il caressa la lame du couteau.

« -Je ne tuerais personne… »

Il éleva le couteau, et l'enfonça dans son ventre.

« -…A part moi. »

Aucun des trois ne fit de mouvement. Il regardèrent en silence l'agonie de celui qui avait choisi sa route.

Michaël avait mal. Il souffrait. Mais il souriait. Car il avait choisi. C'est lui qui avait choisi de mourir. Seulement, et elle ?

« -L'Ange… »

Un murmure. Murmure que Jae Joong entendit. Il s'accroupit, tandis que ses deux compagnons faisaient de même.

« - Je veux que l'on me venge. Je veux qu'on tue celle qui m'a fait souffrir… »

L'androgyne fronça des sourcils, tandis que de la bouche de Michaël, un filet de sang coulait. Il avait du mal à parler, à présent.

« -Accepte d'accomplir les derniers souhaits d'un agonisant, d'un condamné à la mort. »

Jae Joong hocha la tête. Vu comment c'était dit, il ne pourrait pas refuser.

« Tue-la. Je veux qu'elle meure. Je veux qu'elle me rejoigne là-haut…Où plutôt en bas, murmura Michaël, qui commençait à se sentir engourdi.

-Son nom ? » demanda Yoochun, en contemplant les yeux du jeune homme qui commençaient à perdre leur netteté.

Michaël rassembla son dernier souffle afin de prononcer ce nom qu'il avait tant murmuré, tant chéri…

« -Elle s'appelle… Eun-J... »

Michaël ferma les yeux. Il tenta de lutter encore un moment, mais en vain. Les battements de son cœur cessèrent. La vie quitta son corps.

Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à entendre le prénom jusqu'au bout. Haussant les épaules, Yoochun prit le micro, tandis que le pilote leur jetait un regard inquiet. Ni lui ni le copilote n'avaient entendu l'interjection entre Michaël et « l'Ange ». Sans appuyer sur le bouton, Yoochun tendit le micro au pilote.

« - Il est mort. Appelez les hotesses et faites en ce que vous voulez, ce n'est plus notre problème. Rassurez les passagers…Mais éviter de mentionner sa mort, je pense que c'est préférable. »

L'autre hocha la tête. Yoochun fit signe à Junsu et Jae Joong, et ils sortirent de la cabine.

* * *

Un silence pesant régnait dans tout l'avion, à présent. Et tandis que les trois hommes marchaient sous le regard pesant des passagers inquiets, un nouveau grésillement se fit entendre, tandis que tout le monde sursautait. 

« -Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs… »

Un soupir échappa à tout le monde. Tandis que la voix du pilote expliquait les faits, Jae Joong, Junsu et Yoochun retournaient à leur place.

Le blond s'aperçut bien vite que Pauline était partie avec les autres, et prit le même chemin que ses deux amis.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda cette dernière, en les voyant arriver.

Yunho ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé et Sarie poussa un soupir, rassurée, en les voyant revenir. Junsu ne répondit que par un sourire mystérieux et attrapa le bras de la Française.

« -Allons, esclave, tu viens ? On retourne à nos places. »

Pauline sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait oublié la dernière partie du pari…

Elle se leva lentement et suivit Junsu. Cependant, il s'arrêta devant les toilettes, et vérifia que personne ne les voyait. Il attrapa Pauline par la taille et la bloqua contre la porte.

« -…Tu te souviens ? J'avais dit un avant-goût…Je te donne la suite ? »


	12. Embrasse moi

**NdA: **_Hey, mes petits fantômes préférés XD_

_Un nouveau chapitre!_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer XD_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Eun-Ju se regarda dans la glace. Elle refit son maquillage, l'air serein. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Ce crétin de Michaël…A cause de lui, tout avait failli rater. Mais le ton grave qu'avait employé le pilote montrait clairement qu'il était mort. Tant mieux pour elle.

Epoussetant son tailleur, rajustant son col, elle sortit de la cabine. Elle retourna à sa place. Sur l'écran, ils étaient toujours là. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'interressant. Juste son « petit ami » qui s'asseyait. Yoochun…qui était tombé sous son charme dès le premier regard. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide…Elle gloussa, puis regarda autour d'elle. Bon. Il lui restait quelques heures à occuper, et elle avait de l'argent…Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le téléphone ?

* * *

Junsu sentit un frisson le parcourir. Enfin…Il plongea son regard contre le sien, un instant, collant son front contre celui de l'autre. Un instant qui semblait durer une éternité. Chacun se noyait dans les yeux de l'autre, les yeux fixés sur ses pupilles, et cette bille de couleur sombre qui l'entourait. Des éclats lumineux dus à la fenêtre juste à côté semblaient illuminer leur regards. 

Pauline déglutit lentement. Nom de nom, c'en était fini d'elle. Enfin, si elle s'écoutait, elle se serait déjà en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais bon…

Elle tenta de s'écarter, en vain. Junsu arrêta son geste. Et doucement, son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme s'enserra. Alors que l'autre bras élevait sa main près du visage opposé. Palpant, effleurant les joues, le menton, puis les lèvres. Pauline restait pétrifiée. Elle se sentait comme effrayée face à cette homme qui lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées jusqu'à présent. Si, d'un simple effleurement de lèvres, un simple avant-goût, il l'avait complètement bouleversée, comment réagirait elle à … Elle inspira profondément, tandis que ses mains tremblaient. En vérité…

Elle avait l'impression de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois. C'était stupide, car elle ne le connaissait pas. Ou à peine, en tout cas. Jamais parlé réellement, sérieusement…Quelques regards échangés. Quelques paroles insignifiantes. Alors…

Etait-ce de l'attirance…Ou bien plus ?

Junsu ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais dans ses yeux, il y avait trop d'incertitude et de crainte. La crainte de quoi ?

« -Ecoute, chuchota-t-il, son souffle carressant les lèvres de Pauline, qui frissona, je ne te forcerais pas. Si tu ne veux absolument pas m'embrasser –à cause de ton copain, je suppose, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, Pèète ?- je ne te forcerais absolument pas. On trouvera bien un autre gage… »

Evidemment, ça lui faisait mal de dire ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Parce que la forcer, ça lui ferait plus mal que n'importe quoi.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à foutre, de ce connard, répliqua alors Pauline, le regard en feu.

-Quoi ?

-Ma dernière rencontre avec lui s'est très mal passée. Et la dernière chose que j'ai faite à cet imbécile –qui le mérite- a été de lui coller une beigne dans la face et de le bastonner. C'était très agréable. »

Junsu eut un sourire. Si seulement elle savait…

Il reprit alors un visage sérieux.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu l'air si effrayée ? demanda-t-il, en prenant le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts.

-Je n'ai pas l'air effrayée du tout, répliqua cette dernière, détournant les yeux. D'ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas te gêner…

-Si, ça me gêne. »

Il s'écarta un peu, et le bras autour de la taille de Pauline se dessera un peu. Cette dernière saisit sa chance.

« Moi pas.

-Pardon ? »

Elle l'attrappa alors par le col, le rapprochant à nouveau.

« -Ecoute, embrasse-moi où je me charge de le faire. J'avais l'intention de te laisser prendre le contrôle de la situation mais si tu veux que je prenne les choses en main, aucun problème. J'ai l'habitude, avec les mauviettes comme Pete. En serais-tu une, toi auss… »

Junsu venait de couper sa phrase en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pauline sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et plaça sa main libre sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre serrait le col de plus belle. Le blond tressaillit.

Jamais aucun des deux n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi troublant. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, savourant avec délice le contact de celles de l'autre, si douces. L'autre qui, par ailleurs, commençait à perdre tout contrôle. Tandis qu'une partie de son esprit embrassait de toute son âme la jeune femme, l'autre l'appuyait contre elle.

Depuis combien de temps s'embrassaient-ils, à présent ? Une seconde, une minute, une demi-heure ? Pauline avait perdu la notion du temps alors qu'elle croyait cela impossible. Même son premier baiser ne lui avait pas fait autant perdre la tête. Elle sentit alors l'autre s'écarter, coupant leur baiser. Elle le relâcha. Il avait l'air essouflé, constata-t-elle en l'observant reprendre son souffle –d'une manière absolument sexy. Elle rapprocha alors son visage de celui du blond et chuchota :

« -On manque d'endurance ? Une séance d'entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal.»

Il sourit et remit à sa place une mèche rebelle de la jeune femme qui le chatouillait.

« -Volontiers, Mademoiselle. Quand commence-t-on ? »

Elle le réattrapa par le col et d'un pivot de pied, l'envoya contre la porte, là où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

« -Merci l'aïkido, pouffa Pauline, en jouant avec le col de Junsu. Que dirais-tu d'une séance intensive…Tout de suite ? »

* * *

Eun-Ju gloussait au téléphone. Après avoir chassé l'hôtesse, elle s'assit confortablement sur son siège, l'appareil collé contre son oreille. 

« -Bien sûr, Myoung-bo. Bien sûr. Yoochun ? Non, rien de ce côté-là. J'ai bien failli mourir…Non, mon amour, non. Oui, je suppose. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse…Oui. Non, les quatres. Ils semblerait qu'ils éprouvent quelque chose à l'égard de nos proies…Oui. Enfin, excepté Jae Joong. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à en tête cet homme…Mais ça devrait aller. Oui. A l'aéroport. Je transmettrai. Bien. Je t'embrasse. »

Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge, puis appela une hôtesse. Tout en lui rendant le téléphone, elle lui demanda d'appeler Hye-Sue.

La jeune sœur arriva, l'air fatigué. Tout ce chamboulement, ce mort, tout ça l'exténuait. Mais pour sa sœur, elle était prête à tout.

* * *

Jae Joong s'assit après que Yoochun ait fait de même, entre Sarie et Yunho. Ce dernier demanda des explications. 

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Bah, rien de particulier…De toutes façons, vous avez entendu le pilote, non ? Et puis peu importe, maintenant on est tous vivant…C'est ce qui compte, non ? »

Yoochun venait de déblatérer ces paroles avec une inscouciance feinte, car le nom qu'avait prononcé Michaël lui rappelait quelque chose…qui lui reviendrait sûrement. Il n'y avait certainement que peu de filles dont le nom commençait par Eun-Ge…Ou Eun-J... Ou Eun-Z.., qu'en savait-il ? Finalement, il y avait tellement de possibilité qu'il ne sut plus où se donner la tête. Il se frotta le front de la paume, soucieux, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Tant pis. De toute façon, il le saurait le moment venu.

Jae Joong avait déjà recommencé à jouer, sous les commentaires incessants de Yunho, tandis que Sarie avait posé un paquet de mouchoir sur sa tablette, et enchaînait sur un nouveau film.

« Dites, ça vous tracasse pas plus que ça ? demanda-t-il à Yunho et Sarie, les sourcils froncés.

-De toute façon, on n'obtiendra pas de réponse. C'est donc inutile » répondirent en chœur les deux autres, en haussant les épaules.

Déconcertés, ils se regardèrent par dessus l'épaule de Yoochun. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Cette complicité qui s'était installée entre eux…Pourquoi l'énervait-il tant ?

« Ouais, c'est bon, coupa Jae Joong, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. Ça va, hein.

-C'est clair, renchérit l'autre, ça va comme ça. »

Yunho haussa les soucils, surpris. Ces deux-là qui s'entendaient ? Etrange…Pourquoi semblaient-ils si irrités, d'un seul coup ?

« -Dis, Yoochun, je m'ennuie…Tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi…Aux cartes ? demanda tout d'un coup l'androgyne, la voix un peu rauque. Yunho, change de place avec… »

Yunho arrêta la phrase de son voisin avec une main. Il sourit.

« -Fragile comme son aspect…Tu es bel et bien un ange, Jae Joong. Ne sois pas jaloux…Jouons aux cartes ensemble. »

Ce dernier sursauta. Comment…Il n'était pas jaloux ! Il n'était absolument pas jaloux ! Il voulait juste…jouer au cartes avec Yoochun. Jae Joong se surprit soudaient à sourire, lui aussi. Jouer aux cartes avec Yoochun. Quel prétexte débile avait-il sorti, tout d'un coup ? Jouer aux cartes avec ce type qu'il ne supportait pas ? Pathétique. Il leva les yeux vers Yunho.

« -Très bien, si tu le souhaites, Jung Yunho. Jouons. Et misons. Tu vas perdre… »

Yunho sourit. Qu'avait-il à perdre, au pire sa vie ? Il acquiesça lentement.

Derrière lui, Yoochun souriait. Il aperçut alors une hôtesse qui lui faisait signe. Se levant, il la suivit. Elle chuchota :

« -Monsieur Park Yoochun…J'ai un message pour vous. »

* * *

Pauline s'écarta. Au bout de leur énième baiser, elle aussi se sentait essouflée. Junsu l'attrapa par la taille. 

« Pause ? demanda-t-il, l'air amusé.

-Pas contre, répondit-elle, en s'étirant. Retournons à nos places…Mais avant…Un dernier baiser ? »

Elle lui effleura les lèvres, tandis que Junsu avait un air à la fois ravi et niais. Puis Pauline souffla :

« C'est peut-être incroyable. Mais quand je t'embrasse, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois, c'est la première fois…

-Je ne te croyais pas si fleur bleue, Miss Aikido, rit Junsu.

-L'habit de fait pas le moine, mon cher. D'ailleurs…Que dirais-tu que l'on profite de la pause pour mieux se connaître ? »

* * *

Sarie était intriguée. Que voulait la jeune femme à Yoochun ? Enfin, ce ne devait pas être bien grave. Enfin, elle l'espérait…Mais à quoi songeait-elle, alors qu'elle était en train de regarder un film ? A Yoochun. N'importe quoi. Elle le vit alors revenir, blême. Il retourna à sa place, sous les protestaions des deux joueurs, lorsqu'il fit tomber une carte. Il ferma les yeux, puis regarda Sarie. 

Qui comprit tout dès le premier regard. Un regard rempli à rabord de compassion.

« -Alors…ça y est. »

Soufflant ces mots, elle refusait d'y croire. Elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Mais tant qu'il ne le dirait pas de sa propre bouche, elle ne le croirait pas.

« -Oui. »

Yoochun regrettait amèrement ces mots. Mais il savait bien que cette course-poursuite ne continuerait pas éternellement. Mais tuer. Il l'avait déjà fait. Et pourtant…Envisager de faire mal à un seul endroit de Sarie lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il les chassa, clignant des paupières. Il avait appris à devenir fort. Et ferait tout pour le rester.

« -Je suis désolé…souffla-t-il, alors qu'elle faisait « non » de la tête. Je suis désolé. Mais ce sont les ordres. Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous devrons vous éliminer. »

Elle sentit le sanglot monter sa gorge. Elle l'étouffa. En vain. Les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues. Pris brusquement d'une pulsion, Yoochun la serra dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé. »

Elle s'écarta et le regarda en face.

« -Et eux ? Que vont-ils devenir ? »

Elle contempla le visage concentré de Jae Joong et le dos de Yunho. Elle contempla les deux silhouettes qui sortaient du coin des toilettes et qui retournaient à leur place. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina les deux autres qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

« -Et eux…répéta-t-elle, bouleversée. Et eux, hein ? Pauline et Junsu…Jae Joong et Yunho…Changmin et Tomoko…Aucun d'eux ne sait encore qu'il devront tuer. Tuer ou mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Pas encore… »

Il sourit.

« -Ils ne le sauront pas. Je ne leur dirais pas…Du moins jusqu'à l'aéroport. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis prit un mouchoir et se moucha. L'angoisse serrait son cœur…Mais elle devrait faire avec. Elle soupira.

« -Que dirais-tu de voir un film avec moi, Pretty girl ? demanda alors Yoochun, la prenant par l'épaule. Un bon vieux film romantique…Le temps d'oublier nos ennuis. »

Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

Eun-Ju grimaça. Il osait lui faire ça, à elle ? Il le regretterait…Quand il saurait, elle le lui ferait découvrir de la manière la plus atroce. Myoung-bo et elle s'arrangeraient. Et Yoochun souffrirait. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage. Chaque geste que ferait son « petit-ami » envers sa voisine multiplierait par dix les souffrances qu'elle lui ferait endurer, lorsqu'elle lui ferait découvrir…que tout était faux, qu'elle n'était pas du tout celle qu'il croyait. Qu'elle n'était pas Eun-Ju, gentille fille des gérants du petit restaurant de Séoul, mais celle qui appartenait corps et âme à Myoung-bo…qui lui appartenait aussi. Et lorsqu'il découvrirait…Il y aurait des larmes. Des cris. Des pleurs. Un regard trahi. Un regard désespéré. Un vrai délice. Peut-être se suiciderait-il…Elle gloussa, puis éteignit son écran. 

Dans quelques minutes, les lumières s'éteindraient. Elle ferma donc les yeux, déployant sa couverture sur elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça promettait…

* * *

Tous les passagers de l'avion someillaient, à présent. Alors que Yunho, dernier de son groupe, fermait les yeux sur Jae Joong qui s'endormait déjà, les cartes à la main, dans l'allée opposée, une jeune fille ouvrait les yeux. Tomoko. Dans la semi-obscurité de l'engin, elle se mit à jurer. Elle s'écarta lentement des bras de celui contre lequel elle dormait tout à l'heure, et se dirigea vers les toilettes, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Junsu et à Pauline, qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Elle sourit, puis contempla le visage de Changmin. Il avait l'air de dormir si paisiblement…Elle se retourna et passa au dessus des longues jambes de son voisin. Passant entre les sièges, elle arriva devant la porte des toilettes et l'ouvrit. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur. 

Ouh, elle tirait une de ces têtes…Mais au moins, elle se sentait bien. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, tout en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas dormir de la «nuit ». Zut. Ce qu'elle allait s'ennuyer…Elle se remit les idées en places, puis tira sur la poignée de la porte.

Merde.

Tomoko sentit un frisson la parcourir. La poignée abaissée, elle tira de toutes ses forces. Elle essaya une bonne dizaine de fois, puis finit par abandonner, rabattant le couvercle des toilettes et s'asseyant dessus. Elle était bloquée…Et tout le monde dormait. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?


	13. Jalousie

**NdA: **_Nouveau chapitre..._

_Toujours là, mes petits fantômes? XD_

* * *

« -Ha ha ha…C'est une plaisanterie, hein ? Qui est derrière cette porte ? Ouvrez-moi , merde ! »

Elle envoya son poing dans la porte.

« -Aïe… »

Des larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue. Elle cligna des yeux, les chassant rapidement.

« -Putain, j'veux pas rester là… »

Les bruits. Le vent. Contre son oreille. Un haut le cœur. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Faire du bruit. Se faire entendre.

Sortir.

Elle n'était pas claustrophobe. Tout simplement…Le silence. La solitude…Les choses qui l'effrayaient le plus. Crier, frapper…

« -MERDE ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! »

Hurlement. De douleur. De frayeur. Des poings qui frappent de toutes leur force.

« -JE VEUX SORTIR ! »

Ses jambes fléchissent. Elles chancellent. Puis défaillent. Elle s'effondre alors. Le front appuyé contre la porte, elle tremble. De froid. De rage. Mais aussi de peur. Des heures, seule, dans ces toilettes… Elle allait en devenir folle. Elle finit par tourner le dos à la porte, s'appuyant et repliant ses jambes sur elle. Se calmer, respirer… Eurk, en plus ça sentait pas la rose, là dedans…Elle toussa.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de s'occuper. Mais comment ? Frissonant, elle regretta la masse chaude nommée Changmin sur laquelle elle s'appuyait il y a quelques minutes encore…

« -J'ai vraiment pas de chance…C'est vraiment une manie, chez moi, de choper des malédictions ou quoi ? »

Un craquement se fit entendre, devant elle. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Rien. Elle n'allait pas devenir parano dès les cinq premières minutes, si ? Regardant sur sa montre, elle fronça les sourcils. A quelle heures était-ils partis, déjà ? Elle ne savait plus. Donc, comment savoir à quelle heure ils se réveilleront ? Arg…Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux fléchis. Attendre. Attendre et espérer…

* * *

Dans l'avion, une hôtesse courait. Jetant des regards autour d'elle. Courant le plus vite possible et le plus silencieusement possible. Puis, elle ouvrit une porte et se faufila dedans.

Hye-Su, essouflée, s'enferma dans la cabine des hôtesses. Personne. Parfait. Elle s'allongea sur la couchette, pensive. Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça… Elle le savait. Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle avait volontairement enfermé une passagère, jeune de surcroît, dans les toilettes avec un chariot, elle allait perdre son boulot. Mais…ça avait été tellement tentant. Tellement tentant, oui. Oublier par hasard le chariot contre la porte des toilettes…Oui. Ça avait été terriblement tentant.

Hye-Su savait qu'elle venait d'adopter une attitude extrêmement puérile. Elle le savait parfaitement. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait une petite idée là-dessus… Non, en fait, elle était complètement fixée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui l'avait poussée à faire cela.

La jalousie.

Cette fille allait mourir et elle trouvait un moyen d'être jalouse. Etait-elle stupide ? Hye-Su se releva lentement et se prit le visage dans les mains. La Jalousie. La Jalousie qui la tiraillait depuis très longtemps. Depuis son plus jeune âge, en vérité…Elle laissa ses pensées dériver, à présent assise sur la couchette.

Durant l'enfance, déjà, Hye-Su était dans l'ombre de sa grande sœur. En effet, Eun-Ju était bien plus jolie qu'elle, bien plus souriante, gentille, intelligente…Tandis que tout le monde énumérait, vantait, admirait et chantait les louanges de l'aînée, elle, elle n'était que la petite, la toute petite sœur de Eun-Ju, insignifiante et quelconque.

L'adolescence fut encore plus pénible. Il y avait toujours telle ou telle fille, courtisée par les garçons, admirées, reluquées. Toutes bien plus belles que Hye-Su. Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi les filles plus intelligentes, plus cultivées qu'elle. Dans la classe, Hye-Su était toujours celle dont on ne se souvenait pas le nom, celle qui passait inaperçue. Mais ce n'était pas le pire : lorsqu'elle était jeune, Eun-Ju attirait tous les regards sur elle. Alors, ses parents, ses anciens professeurs, tout le monde en vérité, semblaient rabâcher la même chanson : « Lorsqu'Eun-Ju avait ton âge… », « Lorsqu'Eun-Ju était dans ma classe… », « Lorsqu'Eun-Ju… » …Eun-Ju par-ci, Eun-Ju par là.

Et puis, l'arrivée dans le monde du travail. Ses parents avaient un peu honte d'elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait en tout cas. Parce qu'Eun-Ju avait un meilleur travail, Eun-Ju gagnait un meilleur salaire, Eun-Ju avait un meilleur diplôme…Et même au travail, il y en avait une plus belle, une plus travailleuse, une plus gentille…

Hye Su s'accorda un sourire méprisant, amer. Une seule chose était certaine. Elle serait toujours la plus passable. La plus passable, la plus discrète.

Soupirant, elle se rallongea. Puis, se rappela de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tout ça par jalousie. Par jalousie maladive envers cette petite. Cette petite qui était appréciée d'un homme. Amour, affection, tendresse ? Peu importait. Hye-Su n'avait jamais eu le droit à cette gentillesse, cette attention envers elle. D'abord qu'avait cette petite de plus qu'elle ? Elle était bien moins jolie. Bien moins tout, d'ailleurs. Elle en rageait. Et puis…Même si cette petite devait mourir dans moins de dix heures…Elle avait eu le choix, jusqu'à présent. Hye-Su, jamais. Elle avait toujours dû « suivre le chemin de Eun-Ju », « Obéir à Eun-Ju », « Assister Eun-Ju ».

Elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Hye-Su n'avait jamais existé en tant que personne, en tant qu'elle-même. Toujours, elle serait dans l'ombre de sa sœur.

C'est sur ces pensées amères que la jeune hôtesse s'endormit.

* * *

Changmin ouvrit lentement un œil, puis deux. Il avait froid. Il se releva en sursaut, et contempla autour de lui. Il faisait noir, et…

« -Et merde… »

…tout le monde dormait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, et se figea, découvrant que sa place voisine était vide. C'est donc pour cela qu'il avait froid, constata-t-il en regrettant amèrement son « chauffage » disparu. Il tâta le dossier du siège. Il était dénudé de toute chaleur.

« -Ça doit faire un moment qu'elle est partie…Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas revenue ? »

Inquiet, il se leva. Puis se rassit aussitôt. Etait-il stupide ? Pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Peu importait, de cette petite, non ? D'ailleurs, il devait la tuer, donc peu importait…Peu importait…

Il s'agita quelques secondes sur son siège. Que faire ?

* * *

Une demi-heure. Une demi-heure à sursauter au moindre bruit. A frissoner. A essayer de retenir sa respiration. Une demi-heure…C'était trop. Bien trop. Elle essaya de percevoir un pas, un cri, une parole, de l'autre côté de la porte. Rien. Le vent faisait trop de bruit. Soupirant, elle se leva lentement, essayant à nouveau de sortir. Pourquoi cette fichue porte refusait-elle de s'ouvrir ?

Oui…Pourquoi ? Et si…quelqu'un avait bloqué la porte exprès ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne serait assez stupide pour faire ça. Et puis, qui était éveillé, à cette heure-ci ?

La réponse lui vint immédiatement. Les hôtesses…Mais comment avaient-elles fait ? Et pourquoi ?

Non, là, c'était retour à la parano. Aucune hôtesse ne lui ferait ça. Elle ne leur avait rien fait. Mais…Pourquoi, alors ?

* * *

Junsu était en train de glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de Pauline. Et elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… Enfin, tout était bizarre, depuis le début. Tout d'abord, elle était en train de manger un chou à la crème. Et soudainement, Junsu était arrivé, et lui avait demandé sa pâtisserie. Elle avait refusé. Alors, il avait prit le chou et l'avait envoyer valser sur le nez d'un chat bleu. Qui se transforma, sur le coup, en pain d'épice. Le pain d'épice les avait pris par la main et les avait emmené dans un château. Et soudainement, Junsu s'était mis à l'embrasser, après l'avoir bloquée contre un mur, fait de carotte. Enfin, peu importait, c'était juste la couleur qui l'embêtait. Ce orange n'était décidément pas terrible.

Le blond commençait à aller plus loin. Pauline sourit et se laissa faire. Mais un lapin vert traversa alors le château et vint dévorer le mur. A une vitesse incroyable. « Gratt Gratt Gratt ». « Gratt Gratt Gratt ». Un nouveau rongeur rejoignit le lapin. « Gratt Gratt Gratt ».

Minute. Depuis quand les lapins mangeaient en faisant « Gratt Gratt Gratt » ?

C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sursautant. Evidemment, c'était un rêve, constata-t-elle –à regret- en voyant qu'elle était dans l'avion. Elle regarda alors à côté d'elle. Un sourire amusé vint éclairer son visage.

Finalement, ce n'était pas totalement un rêve. Junsu avait effectivement glissé ses mains sous son T-shirt.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui faisait ce bruit bizarre. Elle retira les mains du blond et se pencha en avant. Changmin était en train de « tapoter » son accoudoir.

« -Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Et son regard dévia sur le siège à côté. Personne. Tiens ? Mais où était Tomoko ?

« -Hey, mais où elle est passée ? »

Changmin sursauta, puis se gratta la tête.

« Je n'en sais rien…

-Va la chercher, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu m'empêches de dormir, à faire des bruits pareils…Et puis, on voit bien que tu es inquiet !

-Je … Je ne suis pas inquiet ! Et toi, tu l'es pas, d'abord ? demanda Changmin, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, parce que tu vas aller me la chercher, et me laisser dormir ! Bonne nuit ! »

Pauline se remit contre son dossier, et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit l'autre se lever. Rassurée, elle retourna au pays des songes. Il était temps, Junsu recommençait.

* * *

Au bout de quarante minutes, Tomoko eut soudainement soif. Boire l'eau du lavabo ? Non merci. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était potable. Mais sa gorge était sèche. Terriblement sèche. Elle déglutit lentement. Déshydratatée. Elle serait complètement déshydratée. Elle n'avait pas bu depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. Il y avait…deux ou trois heures, à peine. Alors, pourquoi sa tête tournait elle autant ? Une migraine pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Elle se massa les tempes. Du calme, du calme…

Un grincement, derrière elle. Elle se retourna en sursaut. Erreur fatale. Ce mouvement brusque lui fit un mal de crâne terrible. Gémissant, elle s'étala au sol.

« -Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ces trucs-là ? »

* * *

Dix minutes qu'il la cherchait, à l'arrière de l'engin. Qui sait, peut-être avait-elle voulu s'échapper ? Mais comment ? Et en laissant tous ses amis seuls ? Non. Impossible. Se reprochant sa stupidité, il revint vers l'avant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les couloirs où se situaient les toilettes. Non, elle ne devait pas être là dedans…Qui pourrait y rester aussi longtemps ? Il aperçut alors un chariot. En réalité, il ne l'aperçut pas. Il lui tapa carrément dans l'œil. Un gargouillement se fit entendre, et Changmin se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Très faim. Et une soif intense lui asséchait la gorge.

Il avait honte, mais comme il avait dormi, il avait raté le « dîner »… Un nouveau gargouillement se fit entendre. Il grogna. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un petit quelque chose dans ce chariot, passable de lui emplir un peu l'estomac ? Il ouvrit un tiroir. Zut. C'était des restes de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas un mendiant, il ne mangerait pas des restes, non mais…

« -Grrrrmbl…J'ai faim…marmonna-t-il, en ouvrant un nouveau tiroir. Encore ? »

A nouveau, des restes. Il persista et regarda dans tous les tiroirs. Rien. Un bruit, à sa droite, se fit alors entendre. Quelque chose comme un bruit sourd. Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un gémissement. Il sursauta, et s'assit, perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là dedans ? Une idée étrange vint perturber son esprit, mais il la chassa aussitôt. Il recula.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix un peu timide.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Changmin prit ça pour un oui.

« -Putain…Aïe. »

Effectivement, il y avait de la vie, là-dedans. Le grand brun eut soudain une illumination. Se pourrait-il que…

« Tomoko ?

- Changmin ? Si c'est toi, ou si c'est Pauline, n'importe qui, même une hôtesse, même le blond, ou le psychopathe androgyne, pitié, ouvre-moi ! »

Une voix totalement brisée. Désespérée. Des coups frappés contre le plastique gris de la porte.

Changmin décida de ne pas attendre plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte et comprit immédiatement que le chariot bloquait le système d'ouverture. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Se levant, il poussa de toutes ses forces le chariot, qui se dirigea droit vers une des parois de l'avion. Ouvrant immédiatement la porte, Changmin se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'arriver.

Etalée au sol, le dos contre le lavabo, Tomoko avait bien piètre allure. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Ou peut-être pas…En tout cas, elle avait l'air contente, très contente de le voir. Il n'eut guère le temps de la contempler davantage, car elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

« -Putain de merde putain de merde putain de merde. »

Les bras resserrés autour de son cou, elle venait de répéter ces mots à toute vitesse, comme pour exprimer son soulagement. Tout contre l'oreille de Changmin. C'était des mots pas très polis, certes. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire immense, en sentant le souffle chaud de la jeune fille frôler son cou et son oreille. Il entendit alors un sanglot, puis un reniflement.

« -…Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Pas du tout. » répliqua Tomoko, la voix toutefois hachée.

Changmin s'accorda un nouveau sourire. Elle était indécrottable, celle-là. Mais il ne se détacha pas d'elle pour la regarder. Pour le moment, il préférait être contre elle, et l'entendre, la sentir respirer à son oreille.

Tomoko n'arrivait pas à exprimer à quel point elle était soulagée. Les larmes sillonant son visage, elle se serra contre Changmin, au grand maximum. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne rit pas, il ne se moqua pas. Au contraire. La jeune fille sentit deux bras l'enserrer. Et une chaleur intense l'envolopper. Etait-ce dû à la propriété scientifique de la chaleur corporelle ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et, soulagement ou non, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant.

« Changmin…souffla Tomoko, au bout d'un moment.

-Oui ?

-Merci… »

Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit. Lui prenant la main –elle était si petite par rapport à la sienne !- il retournèrent vers leur sièges.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, tandis que la jeune fille s'asseyait.

-Aucune idée, renifla cette dernière, en prenant un mouchoir. Je suis entrée dans les toilettes, je me suis passée de l'eau sur le visage, et quand j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte, elle est restée bloquée. »

Elle se moucha, sous l'œil attendri de Changmin, qui secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées.

« En tout cas, continua-t-elle, je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça ni pour quelle raison, mais ça devait être préparé. Parce que pour bloquer la porte durant la seconde ou je me passe de l'eau sur le visage par hasard, il faut vraiment être fort.

-Effectivement, murmura Changmin. C'était un chariot d'hôtesse…Je me demande qui a bien pu… »

Tomoko haussa les épaules.

« -On ne saura sans doute jamais…Peu importe, dans moins de dix heures on ne se demandera plus. Dis… »

Elle pointa un doigt sur le ventre de l'autre.

« -T'as pas faim ? »

Il sourit.

« -Si. On appelle une hôtesse, et on demande à manger, vu qu'on dormait elle ne pourra pas refuser… »

Dix minutes plus tard –le service de nuit était vraiment rapide- ils mangeaient donc, tandis que les autres passagers étaient plongés dans leur sommeil. C'était dégoûtant –comme d'habitude, songèrent-ils-, mais ils avaient faim. Très faim même. Changmin eut du mal à se contenter de son plateau, mais il n'eut guère le choix. Quant à Tomoko, si elle ne mangea que peu, elle se rattrapa sur l'eau. Trois petites bouteilles d'Evian furent vidées d'une traite.

« -Bon, marmonna Changmin, repus d'avoir mangé ce qu'il restait du plateau de Tomoko. On fait quoi maintenant ? »


	14. Toi

**NdA: **_Hello!_

_Avis à la populasse fantômatique errant sur le net: voici un nouveau chapitre! Wouhou!_

_Fêtons ça avec du champagne XD_

_Bref. Au cas où l'on se poserait la question "_Pourquoi est-ce que cette conne continue à poster?"_... Bah, je m'assume, quoi. J'ai envie de poster, et puis merde, j'aime écrire. Et puis c'est trop tard maintenant, j'ai encore 21 chapitres en poche à poster. Et quelques autres à écrire. _

_Donc voilà._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Il courait. Seul, dans cette forêt noire. Des bruissements. Des chuchotements. Des bruits de pas. Qui se rapprochaient. Des coups de feu, au loin. Puis un autre, tout proche…Il s'effondra sur le sol, touché au pied. Alors, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énorme mitraillette qui venait d'être abaissée en direction de son visage…Une détonation.

Yunho ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Transpirant, haletant, il regarda autour de lui. Dans l'avion. Il était dans l'avion. Pas dans cette fichue forêt. Il attrapa la petite bouteille d'Evian posée dans le filet et se rassasia, la gorge sèche. Il sentit l'eau couler dans sa gorge, puis se répandre dans son corps.

Un rêve. Un simple rêve. Réaliste, mais juste un rêve. Qui aurait cru que Yunho avait eu aussi peur, dans cette forêt ? Il se pencha et souleva le bas de son pantalon. Les griffures de ronces étaient encore là. Ça faisait moins mal. Mais elles étaient encore là.

Poussant un soupir, il essaya de refermer les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. En réalité, il avait encore peur. Peur de se faire tuer. Peur de la mort. Il avait beau essayer de jouer le mature qui n'avait peur de rien, qui plaisantait à tout bout de champs, rien n'y faisait. Il voyait encore cette mitraillette lui bloquer le passage devant son appartement, et là, dans ce rêve…lui ôter la vie.

Il frissonna. Dire que même avec tous ces gens autour de lui, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir…Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il entendait encore ces chuchotements…Ces bruissements…Il se boucha les oreilles. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Le silence était trop pesant, tout le monde dormait, ces respirations…Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il entendait son cœur tambouriner, comme si l'organe allait sortir de son corps, en arrachant muscles, os et chair. Devenait-il fou ?

Un gémissement mit soudain fin à tout ce désordre. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche.

Jae Joong, les traits déformés par ce qui semblait être la rage, le désespoir ou peut-être bien les deux, était tordu dans une position pour le moins étrange, comme si une douleur vive lui brûlait le dos.

Intrigué, un peu inquiet et surtout troublé à cause de la gorge que le jeune homme offrait inconsciemment, Yunho entreprit de le réveiller, oubliant d'un seul coup toutes ses peurs, tous ses souvenirs. Il sentit une sueur, tout autre que celle qu'il avait eu lors de son cauchemar, couler sur son front. Il déglutit péniblement. Est-ce que ce type se doutait réellement de sa beauté ? Respirant, il tenta de se calmer. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Ne pas céder à la tentation…Bon sang, cette gorge…Yunho se cacha la vue d'une main et secoua l'épaule de l'androgyne.

« -…Jeong Hee…murmura ce dernier, les yeux toujours clos, Jeong Hee… »

Yunho tressaillit. Jae Joong rêvait de quelqu'un…D'une fille, plus précisément. Il retira vivement sa main de l'androgyne comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Qui était cette Jeong Hee ?

* * *

Tomoko fit la moue. Effectivement, il devait rester pas mal d'heures durant lesquelles ils allaient s'ennuyer dans le « silence », si on mettait à part les ronfleurs et les bruits continus de l'air conditionné, du vent et du moteur. Et personellement, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Et vu l'air tout pimpant de son voisin…ça devait être pareil pour lui. 

« Hum…Bah, tu fais quoi toi, en général, dans l'avion ?

-En général, je discute, j'écoute de la musique ou je joue au cartes…Et toi ? répondit Changmin.

-Hmm…J'écoute aussi, je lis…

-Ecoute, dit soudain Changmin en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, j'ai plus envie d'une activité à deux. Après tout, on doit être les deux seuls réveillés du coin, et c'est pas pour dire, mais la perspective d'écouter de la musique en te regardant écouter de la musique ou lire, ça ne m'enchante pas, même si tu es plutôt jolie.

-Très drôle.» répliqua Tomoko en contrôlant sa voix de son mieux.

Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant. Elle avait beau avoir un caractère plutôt obstiné et pas facile, elle était sensible à ces choses là. Même si en général, la quasi-totalité de ce que racontaient les gens était faux. Poussant un soupir, elle coupa Changmin d'un geste de la main, avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

« Hum, t'as des cartes ? marmonna-t-elle, en tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Affirmatif, répondit le grand brun en se penchant vers son sac.

-Hum…Excuse-moi de te dire ça mais…Tu trouves ça viril et masculin, des cartes Hello Kitty ?demanda Tomoko, en haussant un sourcil, tandis que Changmin posait une boîte rose sur la tablette. Je savais même pas que ça existait.

-C'est bon, répliqua l'autre en sortant les cartes du boîtier. Il n'y avait plus que ça, dans la boutique. Je n'y peux rien. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui est viril et masculin, pour toi ? Bataille ?

-Non, Mistigri, répondit Tomoko en regardant son voisin mélanger les cartes. Viril et masculin, mhmm ?

-Quoi ? Mais ce jeu est nul, quand on est que deux ! Oui, viril et masculin.

-La bataille, c'est pire, c'est nul même quand on joue à plusieurs ! Franchement, je ne sais pas…

-Bon…On joue au président ? proposa Changmin, en faisant glisser les bouts de cartons entre eux avec habileté. Si tu ne sais, pas comment peux-tu dire que les cartes Hello Kitty ne sont pas viriles et masculines ?

-On est que deux, dit alors la jeune fille, les yeux fixés sur les mains de son voisin. Parce que tu trouves que c'est viril et masculin, toi ? Je ne sais pas les choses qui le sont, mais je sais ce qui ne l'est pas !

-On peut toujours réveiller Junsu ! »

Tomoko leva les yeux, et fit une grimace.

« -Ce n'est pas très gentil de le réveiller. »

Changmin haussa les épaules, puis jeta un coup d'œil –par dessus la tête de la japonaise, qui se préparait à se retourner- et se pétrifia. Il posa aussitôt ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune fille, au moment où ses yeux allaient croiser l'endroit où Junsu était assis, en train de faire une chose pas très orthodoxe.

« -Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Tomoko, soudainement plongée dans le noir.

-Junsu est en train de faire quelque chose que tu ne dois pas regarder ! répondit Changmin qui en avait lui-même les joues qui rougissaient.

-Ah oui ? Quoi, par exemple !

-Interdit au moins de…d'un an au dessus du tien, balbutia Changmin en s'apercevant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'âge de la jeune fille.

-…Je ne veux rien savoir . »

Tomoko se retourna lentement. Elle retira les mains de l'homme de son visage, puis soupira.

« Tu disais ?

-Mistigri. »

* * *

Yoochun contemplait le visage de Sarie qui dormait confortablement contre son épaule. Il s'était réveillé, sentant quelque chose le chatouiller dans le cou. En effet, sa voisine avait la tête nichée dans son cou, donc forcément, les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient venus troubler son sommeil par des démangeaisons. 

Bon sang. Ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie tout de même…Elle ressemblait à ces poupées en porcelaines, les plus chères, celles faites à la main par un professionnel. Elle avait l'air tout à fait iréelle, féérique, dans cette semi-obscurité. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait aussi réel que cette jeune femme.

Une poupée vivante. Oui, c'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait. A une poupée vivante. Avec ces longs cils tremblotants, ces lèvres si désirables et cette longue masse noire qu'était sa chevelure…Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour y glisser ses doigts…Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'en empêchait ?

« -Sarie…Tu dors ? »

Bien sûr, qu'elle dormait. Sinon, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle se serait écartée. Mais Yoochun préférait vérifier, pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit…

Il posa alors sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme. Descendant jusqu'à la nuque, il passa sa main par dessous la chevelure, emmêlant par ci et là et quelques mèches.

« -Merde, j'suis pas doué… »

Il glissa alors ses doigts entre les cheveux, les démêlant doucement. Ils étaient doux…Doux et chauds. Comme ceux de Eun-Ju. D'ailleurs…que faisait-elle en ce moment ? En train de travailler, comme tous les jours, dans les bureaux propres et bien rangés de la JMB's Corporation. Jung Myoung-bo's Corporation…Ce type, en plus d'être avare et cupide, était narcissique. Narcissique et possessif. Les doigts de Yoochun se crispèrent dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Oh, Comme il le détestait…Jung Myoung-bo. Il ne saurait le définir, mais il voyait quelque chose de mauvais chez cet homme. D'ailleurs, chacune de leur missions les envoyait à tuer des gens innocents. Seul Changmin avait eu de la chance. Il était toujours tombé sur des criminels. Jae Joong, Junsu et lui en avaient eu beaucoup moins. Il se souvenait de cet homme qui les suppliait, à genoux devant lui, tandis qu'il pointait sur lui une arme à feu. Ces enfants désespérés, héritiers sans le vouloir. Ces larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Les cris de jeunes femmes enceintes.

Ils avaient causé tant de désespoir…La première fois, Yoochun s'en souvenait encore. Il s'était enfermé chez lui, refusant de voir tout le monde. Jae Joong s'était soûlé dans un bar. Et Junsu en avait vomi. Leur conscience pesait lourd.

_C'était un vingt-quatre décembre_. Il était vingt-trois heures, et il faisait nuit noire. Un souffle glacé avait envahi le pays. Yoochun s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le sol était givré, et Jae Joong conduisait de son mieux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant cette villa de campagne, où résidait une famille, le temps des vacances...Changmin avait été chargé de surveiller l'extérieur, dans la voiture.

Jae Joong, Junsu et lui étaient entrés dans cette villa, le cœur battant. Jae Joong en était à sa première arme. C'était encore un simple pistolet. Tout le monde fêtait encore Noël. Avec un grand sourire chaleureux, la famille leur avait intimé de s'asseoir, boire un petit verre de champagne avec eux. Ils avaient refusé, gênés. Cette ambiance les gênait. Un gosse de trois ans, une fillette de dix, et les parents. Junsu s'était lancé le premier. Il avait sorti son arme et l'avait braqué sur le plus jeune enfant.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'était exclamé le père, effrayé.

Le blond avait les doigts qui tremblaient. Il fallait le faire. Mais bon sang, ces yeux…Des yeux enfantins, des yeux innocents, étonnés…Les yeux d'un être qui ne méritait pas de mourir.

« -Myoung-bo. » avait tout simplement répondu Jae Joong avec rage, tandis qu'il pointait son Magnum sur la fillette.

Yoochun avait murmuré un « Allez-y » imperceptible.

Deux coups. Deux simples coups de feu. Et deux corps qui tombent ensembles sur le parquet ciré. Un hurlement de la mère. Et le père qui se jette sur ses enfants.

Sont-ils vivants ? Il s'affole. Il tâte leur pouls. En vain. Jae Joong et Junsu on été formés pour ne perdre aucune balle. Celle du premier s'est fichée dans la tête de la fillette. Un filet de sang coule du trou sombre sur son front. Ses yeux sont écarquillés de frayeur. Celle du second a attérri en plein dans le cœur. Une tache écarlate commence à s'étendre sur le pull blanc du petit garçon.

Jae Joong et Junsu ont fermé les yeux. Ils ne veulent pas voir ça…

Yoochun a la gorge nouée et les mains moites. A son tour.

La femme pleure, désespérée, effondrée sur le sol. Il vise. Puis tire. Le plus vite possible. Il veut en terminer avec toute cette douleur. Mais le père a réagi.

La balle traverse son corps. Une pluie de sang s'abat sur la jeune femme. Le sang de celui qu'elle a chéri. Le sang de celui qu'elle a aimé. Le sang de celui qui s'est marié avec elle. Le sang de son amour. Il s'effondre sur elle. Elle le sert dans ses bras. Elle lui parle. Elle le gifle. Elle hurle. Il ne peut pas mourir !

Yoochun baisse les yeux. Il ne peut pas écouter, il ne veux pas. Il ferme les yeux à son tour.

Des sanglots retentissent dans la pièce.

Yoochun vise à nouveau. Et tire.

Quatres détonations en ce soir de Noël. La fête préférée des enfants, qui attendaient leurs cadeaux…Un jour béni, un jour de paix, un jour de joie…Sauf pour eux.

En ce soir du vingt-quatre décembre, la mort régnait dans cette campagne. Dans la maison des Shteiner, les cadeaux ne furent jamais ouverts.

Et dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber.

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Yoochun s'en souvenait, oui. Les larmes de cette femme, ses cris…Les yeux grands ouverts des enfants, l'affolement désespéré du père…ces images ne cesseraient jamais de le hanter.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à tuer. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? La vie d'Eun-Ju était entre ses mains. Travailler pour ce Myoung-bo…Parce qu'il l'avait menacé de tuer Eun-Ju s'il ne le faisait pas. Comment avait-il su qu'il sortait avec elle ?

Il en bouillait. Mais pouvait-il regretter réellement d'avoir rencontré Eun-Ju ? Il ne savait pas. Il doutait. Il aimait Eun-Ju. Mais est-ce que son amour pour Eun-Ju devait coûter la vie de nombreuses personnes ? Et au contraire, est-ce que s'il ne travaillait pas pour Myoung-bo, la vie de sa petite amie devait être mise en jeu ?

Il soupira, et une larme tomba dans les cheveux de Sarie. Il contempla à nouveau son visage, ses mains continuant à caresser lentement sa chevelure noire.

Et Elle. Sarie. Lui qui était persuadé d'être amoureux de Eun-Ju…Il avait voulu s'amuser, et de plus, lui soutirer des informations était plus facile de cette manière. Mais il était tombé dans sont propre piège. Il l'avait regarder rougir, chuchoter…expressions que Eun-Ju n'avait pas. Elle était mignonne. Bien sûr, Eun-Ju l'était aussi. Mais que faire ?

Il ne connaissait qu'à peine Sarie…Une pensée le frappa alors de plein fouet. Que connaissait-il réellement de la vie d'Eun-Ju ? Il n'avait fait que parler de lui, et à peine d'elle. D'ailleurs,elle répondait plutôt évasivement.

Yoochun se sentait perdu.

« -Eun-Ju…Qui es-tu réellement ? »

* * *

Changmin attrapa une carte dans le jeu de Tomoko, qui gardait un visage impaissible. Il posa alors deux Valets –un de cœur et l'autre de trèfle- sur la tablette en plastique gris avec une exclamation. 

« -Eeeeeeeh Oui ! Le grand champion des cartes Shim Changmin remporte encore la partie haut la main ! »

Il éclata de rire, tandis que Tomoko l'imitait en jetant la dernière carte sur le tas : un Joker.

« C'est pas possible, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui perds ? Tu triches ou quoi ?

-Peuh ! Le Grand Changmin ne triche jamais !

-Ouh, ça va les chevilles ? Enfin, pour être grand, t'es grand hein...ajouta la jeune fille en rassemblant les cartes.

-T'es jalouse ? »

Il en riait encore. Ça faisait les sixième partie qu'il gagnait, et ils en avaient fait…six. Tomoko lui tira la langue et lui tendit les cartes. Il les attrapa et les mélangea avec adresse, tandis que fascinée, la jeune fille observait les bouts de cartons glisser entre eux.

« Bon, on fait quoi, une nouvelle partie, ou un autre jeu ? demanda-t-il, en regardant sa voisine avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'ajouter l'autre Joker et de retirer une autre carte au hasard ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« -En fait, tu veux dire qu'il faut une autre carte qui fasse office de Joker ?

-Exactement. Et on corse le jeu…On ne regarde pas la carte ! »

Il sourit, puis chantonna doucement :

« Je vais encore gagner…

-Fais gaffe, t'as beau être grand, tu ne pourras pas porter ta grosse tête plus longtemps !

-Oh ! Je suis vexé !

-Tsss… siffla Tomoko, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, pour te faire pardonner, on va miser !

-Quoi, de l'argent ? J'en ai pas sur moi ! répliqua aussi sec la jeune fille. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire pardonner, c'est la vérité !»

Changmin retira une carte du tas, et la posa sur la table. Il dit alors :

« -Allez, on joue au Mistigri déshabilleur !

-Non mais t'es dingue ? »

Tomoko lui frappa sur la tête.

« -Quoi, t'as peur de perdre ? répliqua Changmin en se frottant le haut du crâne. J'ai rien senti de toutes façons, ma chevelure me protège. »

Elle lui pinça le bras.

« Aïe ! Quoi encore ?

-On est dans l'avion, y'a des gens ! grinça-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

-Et alors, ils dorment ! répliqua Changmin d'un air amusé.

-Non, mais de toute manière, c'est difficile d'enlever ce que tu portes quand tu es coincé entre deux siège !

-…Bon, d'accord, marmonna Changmin un peu vexé. Mais t'es pas marrante…

-Et c'est moi qui suis pas marrante ? Sois pas dingue non plus ! »

Le coréen remarqua tout de même que la jeune fille était beaucoup plus agitée que tout à l'heure, quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Remarque, elle était tout aussi mignonne comme ça. Mais elle faisait un peu peur, les sourcils froncés.

« -Quoi encore ? » marmonna la japonaise en remarquant qu'il la fixait.

Changmin sourit. Il se pencha alors tout près du visage de sa voisine.

« -J'ai une idée. Je mise mon flingue. »

Tomoko resta pétrifiée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, celui-là ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son visage, cherchant toute trace de plaisanterie dans son regard. Non. C'était pire. La dominant de toute sa hauteur, le sourire soudainement narquois, le regard défiant…elle avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver face à une autre personne. Bon sang…Dans quels draps s'était-elle mise ?

« -Et tu sais ce que tu vas parier toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête négativement, sachant qu'il allait donner lui même la réponse. Elle détestait être dominée, maîtrisée comme ça, mais…Là, il lui faisait peur. Il la terrifiait.

« -Tu vas te miser toi, Tomoko… »


	15. Ange Blessé

**NdA:**_Une lectrice Oo_

_J'ai vu une humaine dans l'océan de fantôme environnant, quel joyeux miracle XD_

_Bref. Merci à toi, Lilyep, pour ton commentaire. Merci de lire ma fic. Et ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps pour la lire, ça me fait déjà plaisir de savoir que tu la suis. Bon courage pour le net._

_Bref, à toi Lilyep et à mes petits fantômes préférés: un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous._

_PS// Petits ectoplasmes, ne faites pas peur à Lilyep, ok? XD_

* * *

Jae Joong gémissait de plus en plus fréquemment. Yunho, cependant, n'avait esquissé de gestes depuis ce nom prononcé. Jeong Hee. Un femme. Bon sang, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas préoccupé ? Il l'avait embrassé. Mais s'était-il demandé si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Jeong Hee. Ce prénom lui torturait l'esprit, en même temps que ces gémissements douloureux qui brisaient son cœur. Il secoua soudainement la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensembles, à ce qu'il sache ! Pas du tout ensembles ! Alors, qu'était cette rage qui lui assourdissait les oreilles ? Qu'était cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ?

_Jalousie_, lui souffla sa conscience, _jalousie_.

« -…Papa ?…Papa ! »

Il sursauta. Non, il n'était pas jaloux…Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à réveiller l'androgyne. Ce dernier avait l'air de faire un terrible cauchemar. Il s'accrochait à présent au siège devant lui, appelant son père. Avec un désespoir à fendre le cœur de l'être le plus dur. D'ailleurs, il sanglotait. Mais Yunho…

Yunho savait qu'il n'oserait plus le regarder en face. Il se sentait stupide. Jae Joong était un homme, de toutes façons. Il n'avait pas à l'aimer. Un homme ne pouvait pas en aimer un autre. Non. C'était interdit…

Même s'il y en avait, des gens à défier cette règles, sous peine d'être mal regardés par les autres. Et lui…Et lui n'avait qu'à souffrir, dans le silence. Bon sang, il avait envie de se jeter de l'avion. Il se sentait…

Mal. Il avait honte.

L'androgyne émit un nouveau gémissement. Yunho tendit la main vers lui, doucement. En tremblant.

« -…Jeong Hee… »

Il la retira, et referma le poing. Que devait-il faire ?

Alors que Yunho hésitait depuis un bon moment, Jae Joong se calma. D'un seul coup. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur, des larmes sillonaient ses joues, et sa voix était un peu enrouée. Dès lors, il comprit.

Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, qui, pétrifié, avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Gêné, il détourna son regard. Bon sang. Il l'avait vu.

Yunho, lui aussi détourna son regard. Comment l'androgyne avait-il pu le regarder jusque là ? Soutenir son regard ? Il l'avait embrassé. Comment pouvait-il encore rester à côté de lui ?

Jae Joong se leva brusquement.

« -…ça va ? » demanda alors Yunho en regardant ailleurs.

Il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

Yunho se sentit coupable.

« C'est à cause de moi. Je n'aurais pas du l'embrasser, ni devant chez moi, ni devant l'aire de repos. Je n'aurais pas du lancer ces insinuations foireuses quand je l'ai revu dans l'avion. Je suis stupide. Lui, c'est un homme comme les autres. Il a une petite amie, il aime les femmes. Et moi je ne suis qu'un putain de con. »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en se maudissant lui-même.

« Je me déteste. Il aurait dû me tuer… »

* * *

« -Q-quoi ? » 

Tomoko savait qu'elle bafouillait lorsqu'elle était intimidée. Elle qui ne souhaitait pas montrer ses faiblesses…C'était mal parti. Elle inspira un bon coup, tandis que le sourire de Changmin s'élargissait.

« Tu as très bien entendu, répondit-il, amusé.

-…Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Elle n'avait pas peur. Non, elle n'avait pas peur. Inspirer calmement. Expirer calmement. Elle se surprit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle croyait. Non, non, non…

« -C'est simple, pourtant, non ? provoqua Changmin en lui prenant doucement le menton, et rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Si tu te mises toi…Tu es à moi. »

Ok. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, songea Tomoko. Donc…Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue ?

-Hey, les gens dorment, du calme, rit le coréen. Ne crie pas comme ça…Et puis…. »

Il s'écarta et attrapa son tas de cartes.

« C'est moi qui décide. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Je vais être gentil. On ne va pas jouer au Mistigri…Mais à la bataille. A la bataille pour te conquérir, ou plutôt à la bataille pour conquérir mon flingue, pour toi. Ça va être plus… divertissant.

-Je refuse.

-Pardon ?

-Je refuse de jouer. »

Changmin se mit à rit brèvement, puis posa sa première carte sur la tablette. Un As de pique.

« Donc, je gagne et je rafle la mise ?

-…Mais… »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« -Shht…C'est moi qui décide. »

Tomoko grinça des dents, furieuse. Très bien. Il l'aurait voulu. Elle gagnerait son arme, et ça allait lui apprendre, à cet espèce de…Changmin ! Enervée, elle saisit son tas de cartes.

« Bataille fermée ou ouverte ?

-Fermée…chantonna le grand brun, et la jeune fille dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper.

-Très bien » marmonna la japonaise.

Non, ce n'était pas bien du tout…Cette partie allait être entièrement fiée au hasard et à la chance. Mais vu le pot qu'elle avait en ce moment, elle sentait mal cette partie. Très mal.

* * *

Sarie entrouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait bien. Elle était appuyé sur quelque chose de plutôt confortable, et dont une douce chaleur émanait. Poussant un soupir d'aise, la jeune femme bougea un peu pour mieux s'installer. Elle sentit alors quelque chose remuer sur sa tête. Comme si quelque chose se crispait. Mais elle n'y fit guère attention, et referma les yeux. 

Pourtant, quelque secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit. Quelqu'un reniflait, au dessus de sa tête. Elle se dégagea lentement.

« -Yoochun ? chuchuota-t-elle, tandis que ce dernier sursautait.Tu pleures ?»

Il essuya ses larmes.

« Rectification. Je pleurais. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Si, ça en a. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

-…Dors. »

Sarie se releva et regarda le coréen droit dans les yeux.

« -Dis le moi. »

Il détourna le regard. Pas question. En plus…Elle devait être dégoûtée du comportement qu'il avait eu la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écoeurer plus encore. Il avait tué. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Il s'en voulait.

Sarie posa alors ses mains sur le visage de son voisin, l'obligeant ainsi à parler avec elle face à face.

« Dis le moi.

-Y'a rien, c'est bon ! »

Elle soupira.

« -Très bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça… »

Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi de l'avion, et ramena sa couverture vers elle. Yoochun la regarda, un peu culpabilisé. Un chuchotement parvint tout de même à son oreille.

« -Mais…Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Il exécuta alors une petite manœuvre, passant son bras derrière elle, et la ramenant contre lui. Elle leva les yeux, étonnée.

« -Merci. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire, puis Sarie ferma les yeux. Yoochun attendit quelques minutes, puis l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« -Good night, pretty girl…»

Puis, le sourire aux lèvres, il la suivit dans le sommeil. Sans se rendre compte, à cause de l'obscurité sans doute, du rouge qui était monté aux joues de la jeune femme…

* * *

Jae Joong s'enferma dans les toilettes, affolé. Bon sang. Il l'avait vu. L'androgyne ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait vu, mais il l'avait vu. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ? 

Désespéré, il s'assit au sol, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en places. En vain. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et des larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Il l'avait vu. Nom de Nom, quelle honte.

Hagard, il se releva, et d'un geste imprécis, alluma le robinet. Il se contempla dans la glace. Oh.

Quel visage il avait…Les traits défaits, les yeux rouges et bouffis, les cheveux dépeignés, des traces de larmes sur les joues…Qu'il s'empressa de rincer.

Le visage trempé, il abaissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit. Pathétique. Il était pathétique. Il avait été vu, en train de sangloter certainement, pleurant son père et Jeong Hee, ces êtres chers qui avaient disparus de sa vie.

Il soupira, songeant à eux. Il se souvenait encore de son rêve. Son rêve qui ressemblait effroyablement à sa vie. En vérité, c'était sa vie dont Jae Joong rêvait. Sa vie. Sa vie qui était partie en vrille, depuis la mort de son père…Overdose, avait déclaré le médecin. Overdose…Ce n'était pas possible. Jae Joong se souvenait encore des paroles qu'il avait hurlé contre ce médecin.

« -Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Mon père ne prenait pas de drogue, il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! »

De désespoir en cause, il avait hurlé ces paroles avec ferveur. Bon sang. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Mais c'était réel. Son père…Son père prenait de la cocaïne régulièrement, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps…La haine qu'il avait éprouvée contre ce médecin…Et contre le dealer. Qui était-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Et Jae Joong savait qu'avec la JMB's Corporation, il fréquenterait les gens de ce milieu. Il découvrirait qui était ce dealer et il lui ferait regretter…Ce jour-là, Jae Joong l'attendait avec impatience. Une très grande impatience. Oui. Un jour viendrait où il vengerait son père.

Son père…Et Jeong Hee. Jeong Hee qui avait fait une fugue. Quelques semaines avant la mort de leur père. Jeong Hee…sa quatrième sœur. Celle avec laquelle il était le plus proche…Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer.

Elle n'était jamais revenue, depuis ce soir de mai. Ce soir de mai où elle était partie, laissant un simple message sur une feuille de papier d'imprimante. Des lettres écrites soigneusement. Jae Joong se souvenait de son désespoir, devant ce message. Sa sœur était partie et ne reviendrait jamais. Il s'était senti perdu. Les êtres les plus chers dans sa vie l'abandonnaient…Bien sûr, il aimait ses autres sœurs. Mais…Elles ne remplaceraient jamais Jeong Hee. Et sa mère…Et sa mère était partie, lui laissant la maison. Seul. Il s'était retrouvé seul.

Jae Joong baissa le couvercle des toilettes et laissa couler une nouvelle larme sur sa joue. Complètement abattu.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, l'esprit ailleurs.

« -Aïe ! »

Il se releva. Quelque chose lui brûlait le dos.

« -Encore… »

Retirant ses vêtements, Jae Joong se mit torse nu. Frissonant à cause de l'air conditionné et à cause de sa transpiration, il tourna aux trois-quarts dos à la glace, et ses omoplates.

« -Merde…ça recommence… »

Sur sa peau blanche, une paire d'ailes formées par des blessures à peine cicatrisées étaient dessinées. Mais la peau, à cet endroit, était rouge, comme si quelqu'un avait vivement frotté son dos, comme pour lui arracher la peau. Il grimaça.

« -Il faut que quelqu'un me mette ma crème…Qui est réveillé, à cette heure-ci ? Les hôtesses ? Non. Pas de ça. »

Un nom flotta alors dans son esprit, et un visage s'imposa, mais l'androgyne fronça des sourcils.

« -Non, pas question. »

Il l'avait vu en train de sangloter, gémir …Non. Non et non. Et pourtant, Jae Joong savait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« -Et merde. »

* * *

Pauline ouvrit un œil. Quelque chose était en train de la gêner, dans son sommeil…Quelque chose qui s'appelait Junsu. 

« -Encore ? »

Il n'était pas possible, celui-là ! La française, contrariée, tira les joues du blond.

« -Aïe aïe aïe aïe ! »

Ce dernier sursauta, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Il se frotta les pomettes, mécontent d'avoir été réveillé de manière « aussi brutale ».

« Non mais ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

-C'est toi qui va pas, oui ! T'as vu ce tu fais ? »

Junsu baissa les yeux. Oups…

« Désolé…marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

-M'ouais, soupira la jeune femme pas très convaincue. Allez, bonne nuit quand même.

-Hey… »

Pauline leva les yeux.

« -Un bisou du soir ? »

Elle sourit.

« -Non, plutôt deux. Un du soir, et un pour te faire pardonner. »

Il l'embrassa une première fois, doucement. Puis :

« Tu sais…Je pense qu'à l'aéroport…

-Je sais. »

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire, tandis que Junsu la serrait dans ses bras.

« Je voudrais ne pas avoir à faire ça. Mais…

-Le boulot, hein ?

-…Oui.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon, cette course poursuite ne va pas durer longtemps. »

Le regard de la française s'embua un peu, et elle murmura :

« -Allez…embrasse-moi. »

Cette fois, Junsu y mit toute sa passion. Tout son être dans ce baiser. Ils auraient encore le temps, avant d'attérir…Mais ils avaient encore envie d'en profiter. Profiter de chaque instant de la vie….


	16. Joli garçon

**NdA:** _Encore une review de ma lectrice! Si ça c'est pas la classe XD_

_En tout cas, je remercie mes petits fantôme d'être là, d'exister et surtout, Lilyep de commenter XD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te/vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

« -Passe-moi mon sac. » 

Yunho leva les yeux.

« Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. »

Pétrifié, il fixa des yeux Jae Joong, qui venait de l'interpeler. La chemise ouverte, dévoilant presque tout son buste, debout devant lui, de petites gouttelettes d'eau tremblantes aux bouts de quelques mèches, l'androgyne ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte du charme qu'il dégageait.

« Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? »

Yunho réalisa tout d'un coup ce qu'il était en train de faire et se passa la main devant les yeux.

« Ferme ta chemise…marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

-T'occupes. Passe-moi mon sac. »

Il soupira et se pencha en avant, la main toujours devant les yeux. Tâtonnant par-ci par-là, il finit par trouver ce que demandait l'androgyne. Il tendit le bras, le sac au bout.

« Merci, grogna Jae Joong en évitant soigneusement du regard son interlocuteur. Et arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, tu veux ?

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais être une vierge effarouchée ? Je suis un homme, je te signale, répondit Yunho, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

-Tu préfères peut-être puceau effarouché ? interrogea l'autre en fouillant dans son sac.

-Mais tu me les casses ! Fous-moi la paix, ducon. »

Yunho tourna le dos à l'androgyne, retirant par la même occasion sa protection manuelle. Ce dernier fut surpris par cette hargne inhabituelle.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Etait-ce une erreur, de faire des cauchemars ? Etait-ce une erreur, d'avoir un passé douloureux ? Devait-il s'attendre à être traité comme un pestiféré ? De toutes façons, ces richards étaient tous les même. Tous. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. C'est dans ces pensées amères que la douleur vint réveiller son dos.

Poussant un soupir, il reprit ses recherches, quand il parvint à attraper le pot bleu. Il le lança à la tête de Yunho.

« Non mais ça va, oui ? T'as pas fini de m'emmerder ?

-Malheureusement pour toi, non ! répliqua aussi sec Jae Joong en retirant sa chemise.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda alors l'autre affolé. Tu…tu…. »

« Bon sang. Ça y est, il veut se venger ou quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il va y arriver…Il donne plus envie qu'autre chose…Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est un homme Yunho, un homme…Un homme qui a une petite amie. On respire… »

La voix de Jae Joong sortit l'homme de ses pensées.

« -J'enlève ma chemise, ça se voit pas ? »

Yunho déglutit péniblement, alors que l'androgyne posait son vêtement sur son dossier. Une peau satinée, blanche, sans imperfections. Une peau qu'il mourrait d'envie de caresser. Des épaules aussi bien structurées que le seraient celles d'une statue grecque. Ce buste à portée de main…Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ? Le voilà en train de fantasmer sur un homme…

« Du calme. Du calme. Tout va bien… »

Jae Joong s'assit sur son siège, et prit le pot qui avait atterri sur les genoux de son voisin. Il effleura, par mégarde, les jambes de ce dernier, qui sursauta.Tendu comme il était, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de le toucher…

L'androgyne fronça des sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à celui-là ? Perplexe, il fit tourner le bouchon et tendit le récipient ouvert à Yunho.

« -…C'est quoi ?

-T'occupes. Contente-toi de me mettre ça sur le dos. »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna, offrant à son voisin la vue d'une peau rougie, et surtout, d'un ensemble de cicatrices. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise.

« -…Qu- C'est quoi ça ? »

Oubliant tous ses troubles d'un seul coup, il effleura maladroitement les cicatrices du bout des doigts.

L'androgyne sentit une vague sentation de chaleur envahir son corps. Mais il n'en prit guère compte, le dos commençant à lui cuire douloureusement.

« …C'est rien. La crème, s'il-te-plaît, marmonna-t-il en accentuant ces derniers mots.

-…Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Jae Joong poussa un soupir. Ce type n'était pas possible…Agacé, il mit la tête en arrière, regardant son voisin dans les yeux.

Yunho se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait ? S'il s'écoutait…S'il s'écoutait…

« Si je m'écoutais, je serais déjà en train de…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il faut que je me calme…Inspirer, expirer.. »

« Ecoute, mets-moi de la crème et pose pas de question.

-Tsss…Tu n'es pas en position de force, rétorqua Yunho, en sentant sa voix défaillir. Raconte ou laisse tomber pour la crème. »

Jae Joong sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Mais ce crétin avait raison. S'il ne voulait pas lui mettre sa crème, il devrait attendre que Yoochun se réveille…Il serait déjà devenu fou de douleur. Poussant un soupir résigné, il marmonna un « d'accord » inaudible.

« Pardon ?

-Très bien, t'as gagné ! persiffla l'androgyne. Je te raconte, mais par pitié, mets-moi cette foutue crème ! »

Tandis qu'il se remettait en position assise, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yunho. Il avait gagné. De peu, mais il avait gagné.

* * *

Changmin rafla le valet de Tomoko en même temps que son roi. Un bon moment que leur partie durait et il n'avait pas cessé un instant de sourire. 

Et sur le visage de la jeune japonaise, son rictus décomposait en même temps que l'espoir qu'elle avait nourri jusqu'à présent. Et en même temps, un autre sentiment commençait à se faire ressentir, bien plus fort : l'angoisse. Elle montait, suivant les nerfs, les vaisseaux sanguins et commençait à former une boule dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais…

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Pour le moment, elle avait réussi à tenir. Respirant du ventre, tentant de suivre la partie…en vain. Plus son tas diminuait de volume, plus ses glandes lacrymales étaient sur le point de faire déborder le vase. Clignant des yeux, elle posa son trois, la gorge serrée.

Le coréen, en face d'elle, avait l'air ravi. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait de plus en plus honte, honte de jouer avec l'existence de Tomoko. Il avait perçu depuis longtemps l'humidité des yeux de la jeune fille. Et il en avait mal. Il posa un six, et le récupéra aussitôt, prenant par la même occasion la carte de la jeune fille.

Tomoko se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas lui rester grand chose…Tout au plus une quinzaine de cartes. Elle serra les dents et posa un deux de pique.

Changmin était sur le point de gagner. Pourtant, il n'en était pas réellement heureux. Mais un jeu était un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Et une mise était une mise. Pas question de se défiler. Il étouffa un soupir et posa…Un deux de trèfle.

« -Bataille.. » souffla la japonaise, qui n'avait plus du tout cœur au jeu.

Le coréen haussa les épaules et posa une carte de dos, puis une autre, de face. Un six. Tomoko fit de même, tendue. Six.

Elle haussa des sourcils, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Et cette fois, tous les deux, posèrent simultanément leur cartes de dos, puis de face.

Dame de Pique et Dame de cœur.

Changmin eut un sourire, puis posa à nouveau ses cartes. Il fronça des sourcils, alors que Tomoko les haussait, étonnée.

Encore les mêmes.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents, tout en reposant une carte de dos, puis une de face.

-Encore ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le jeu. Eh oui, encore. Les deux Valets semblaient leur sourire ironiquement.

Les cartes, semblables, se suivirent jusqu'à ce que Tomoko termine son tas. Elle déglutit et piocha deux cartes dans le jeu. Une de dos…puis un trois de pique. Elle grimaça. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien la fin. Changmin allait récupérer tout son jeu. Et il allait gagner…

Ce dernier posa une carte de dos. Le visage de Hello Kitty fut aussitôt caché par une toute autre carte. Le coréen poussa un juron. La japonaise écarquilla les yeux.

Le deux de trèfle qu'il venait de poser semblait avoir juré sa perte.

* * *

Les mains de Yunho parcouraient son dos. Avec une sorte de langueur qui le gênait. Elles étalaient la crème sur ses cicatrices, qui lui semblaient déjà moins douloureuses. Mais ces mains…Il trouvait ça agréable. Tellement agréable que c'en était gênant. 

Kim Jae Joong, troublé ? C'était bien possible. Mais à ce point…

« Alors, raconte, marmonna la voix appartenant au même propriétaire que les mains qui le troublaient tant.

-…Mmpf »

« Non mais il se fout de ma gueule là ? »

Yunho retira ses mains. Jae Joong étouffa un gémissement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ?

« -…ça va, ça va. » grogna l'androgyne.

Merde, il avait vraiment du mal à maîtriser sa voix. Rauque, presque suppliante…Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. S'il avait su que ce type lui faisait autant perdre ses moyens…Il ne l'aurait jamais approché.

« -…Je t'écoute. »

Yunho reposa ses mains sur le dos de Jae Joong. Il recommença à étaler la crème nacrée, lentement. Ses doigts palpant presque la douceur de la peau. Mais il y avait aussi le toucher étrange des cicatrices qui semblaient récentes. La croûte semblait avoir été retirée fraîchement, et on sentait la rugueur de ces dernières. Pourtant, c'était agréable à toucher, à caresser.

Jae Joong frémit, en sentant le mouvement des doigts de son voisin. Il toussa, tentant de masquer son trouble puis commença son récit. Pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas…

« -…Comme tu sais, je travaille à la JMB's Corporation. Et pour être admis, il y a des tests, des essais. Puis lorsqu'on l'est…Il y a les entraînements. »

Jae Joong était à un de ses nombreux entraînements. En vérité, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'entraînement, mais peu importait. Il fasait chaud. C'était en été, Juin ou Juillet, il ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Mais la température atteignait des sommets caniculaire.

Il détestait transpirer. Alors il avait enfilé un simple débardeur blanc, et un jean. Belle erreur, mais il ne s'en rendrait compte que plus tard…

Les « entraînements »avaient lieu dans les rues les moins bien fréquentées de Séoul ou d'ailleurs. Il avait laissé la grosse artillerie chez lui, et s'était contenté d'empocher son Magnum, celui qu'il utilisait dans ses débuts.

« -Hey… »

L'androgyne se retourna. Un voix dans son dos, grave et douce, l'avait interpelé. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Une silhouette sombre, fine. Un noir, habillé d'une simple veste en cuir et d'un jean. Un jeune homme souriant.

Mais dans ses yeux, Jae Joong voyait les flammes de l'enfer….

Il s'était approché, pas à pas, tandis que l'androgyne reculait. Ce dernier se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans une impasse. Une impasse sombre, dans laquelle il avait attéri il ne savait comment. Il s'était alors maudit de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, d'avoir flâné au hasard.

« T'en vas pas, joli garçon…susurra l'autre en parfait coréen.

-Je ne suis pas joli ! » siffla Jae Joong, contrarié.

Il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était joli. Ça le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Et ce malaise s'intensifiait par le regard que lui portait cet homme. Un regard empli de désir.

L'androgyne se retrouva contre le mur, bloqué. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Il déglutit lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être ailleurs…

Le noir prit tout son temps pour arriver. Et lorsqu'il fut tout près, il colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Jae Joong :

« -…Oh, joli garçon est fâché… »

Un éclat lumineux. Une lame. L'androgyne tenta d'attraper son Magnum, en vain. L'autre avait attrapé son poignet à un vitesse fulgurante.

« -Tu veux me faire mal ? murmura-t-il, amusé. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi… »

Il attrapa le débardeur de l'autre, un sourire pervers au lèvres.

« -Mais avant… »

Il passa son couteau au travers du tissu. Jae Joong frémit, bien qu'il n'eut pas été atteint. Le noir mordit alors dans le débardeur, et le déchira avec ses dents.

« -…On va s'amuser. »

L'androgyne envoya alors un coup dans la figure de l'autre.

« …Arrête ça, dit-il sèchement, alors que le noir se frottait la joue.

-Ben voyons…joli garçon me donne des ordres ? »

Un rictus s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'autre. Il empoigna Jae Joong et l'envoya valser contre le sol, face contre terre. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement douloureux.

« -Oh, joli garçon a mal… »

L'androgyne sentit alors un poids dans le bas du dos. Le basané s'était assis sur lui. Puis, une douleur aigue, au niveau des omoplates, l'avait fait hurler de douleur. L'autre était en train de faire glisser la lame dans la chair.

Jae Joong avait pourtant réagi. Le noir était trop occupé à le faire saigner. Il prit donc son Magnum. Et tandis que l'autre achevait son dernier coup de couteau, il se retourna, visant la poitrine de son agresseur.

Une détonnation avait retenti dans l'impasse. Résonnant…encore et encore. Le noir avait eu un rictus. Et il s'était effondré sur Jae Joong. Un portable avait sonné, dans sa poche. L'androgyne fouilla donc le basané et en sortit le mobile. Un SmS.

« Tu as accompli le boulot ? »

Il avait froncé les sourcils, et avait voulu vérifier le numéro. Manque de chance, il s'était évanoui.

« -Et je me suis réveillé quelques jours plus tard, dans un hôpital, compléta-t-il, en fermant les yeux. Le portable n'avait plus de batterie et il fallait un code PIN. Je ne sais même pas si ce type est mort.»

* * *

Changmin sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos. Bon sang, c'était la septième bataille qu'il perdait, et ses cartes commençaient à se faire de plus en plus rares. Et le stress montait. 

Il ne lui en restait plus que trois.

Tomoko, vraiment surprise par la tournure de la partie, avait ravalé ses larmes. Elle posa son cinq de carreau.

Changmin grimaça en posant un quatre.

« -Plus que deux… » souffla-t-il, nerveux.

La japonaise hocha la tête. Elle posa un sept.

Il posa un six.

« -Plus qu'une… »

La dernière carte de Changmin fut une dame. Une dame de cœur. Un petit espoir qui naissait.

Tomoko retourna sa carte.

Un As de cœur.


	17. Moi? Non!

**NdA:**_Wouhou!_

_Un nouveau chapitre XD_

_Bonne lecture... mes p'tits fantômes XD Et Lilyep, si t'es là XD_

* * *

Yunho ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Une dizaine d'images défilant dans sa tête. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Un homme avait osé…Avait osé…l'approcher…le toucher…Le blesser. Il contempla les cicatrices. Il aurait tellement voulu les faire disparaître. Il aurait tellement voulu être là. Foutre son poing dans la figure de ce …Il frissona.

L'androgyne, perturbé par ce silence, se retourna.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'autre cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Il baissa les yeux et hocha la tête négativement. Jae Joong haussa des épaules et reprit sa position initiale.

Yunho s'en voulait. Il l'avait approché, sans savoir tout ça…Est-ce qu'il avait été dégoûté, écoeuré, lorsqu'il l'avait approché ? Avait-il eu envie de reculer lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à côté de lui ? Avait-il envie de lui cracher dessus, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait ? Il recula précipitemment les mains. Tremblant.

L'androgyne poussa un soupir de frustration. Secrètement, il avait espéré que Yunho pousserait un cri de colère, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait espéré qu'il traiterait son agresseur de tous les noms. Mais non. A la place, rien du tout. Et en plus, il avait retiré ses mains. Un sentiment de déception emplit le cœur de Jae Joong. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour…Pour quoi en fait ? Il prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il pensait. Il venait d'espérer que Yunho serait de son côté. Qu'il prendrait sa défense…Il secoua la tête brusquement, chassant toutes ses idées d'un coup. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de reprocher d'une voix acide :

« -C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

L'autre leva les yeux, surpris. Avait-il mal entendu, ou…

« Quoi ?

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

Yunho comprit. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Un encouragement, un soutien…Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui se conçait dans sa gorge. Qui l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le regard de Jae Joong, qui s'était retourné. Brûlant. Empli de haine. De colère. Et de…tristesse ?

* * *

Changmin s'étouffa avec sa salive. Un As. La carte la plus haute dans le jeu. Il avait perdu…Il se mit soudainement à tousser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge. Des larmes commencèrent à lui brouiller la vue. 

Tomoko le regarda cinq secondes s'étouffer, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il ce qu'il se passait à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa sa dernière petite bouteille d'avian, à moitité vide, et la tendit au coréen.

« -Ça va ? »

Il hôcha la tête, puis but une gorgée. « Teu heu heu ». Il tapa sur son torse, tentant de faire passer l'eau. « Teu heu heu ». Tomoko le regarda, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète. « Teu heu heu ». Il inspira un bon coup. Silence.

« -…Ça va mieux ? »

Changmin cligna des yeux, puis inspira. Aparemment, oui.

« -Oui, merci. »

Leur regards se portèrent alors sur les deux cartes posées sur la tablette en plastique. La dame de cœur sembler fixer avec hargne cette carte, supérieure en force et inférieure en nombre. Cette dernière reposait plutôt paisiblement. Changmin l'attrapa et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Tomoko caressa du bout de l'index, timidement, l'ex-carte du coréen.

« -Finalement…Ben j'ai perdu, hein ? »

La japonaise hocha la tête, pensive. En quelques sortes, c'était plutôt bien que Changmin se soit –à moitié- étouffé. Il avait détourné l'attention du jeu. Et par la même occasion, fait envoler toute la tension qu'il régnait.

Le coréen, hésitant, prit à nouveau la parole.

« Bon, ben…je te passerais le flingue à l'arrivée.

-…T'es pas obligé, tu sais, soupira Tomoko, qui s'imaginait mal avec un pistolet à la main.

-Si, je le suis, répliqua Changmin. On a misé, c'est toi qui gagne, point. Et puis… »

Il eut un petit sourire.

« -Qui sait, il sera peut-être une issue de secours. »

Tomoko répondit à son sourire. Même si elle souhaitait plus que tout ne jamais avoir à l'utiliser.

* * *

Jae Joong avait envie de se frapper. Il serra les poings, les yeux toujours fixés sur Yunho. Pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour l' interpeller ? Mais il était vrai…qu'il aurait eu envie qu'on le défende ardemment et qu'on traite son agresseur de crétin, de connard, de…De n'importe quoi. Qu'on soit là pour l'aider dans ses problèmes. Qu'on soit là pour le soutenir. Mais depuis la mort de son père, tout avait changé. Jeong Hee n'était plus là pour le guider dans ses choix. Sa fugue avait tout changé en lui. Et il était entré à la JMB's Corporation. Ses sœurs s'étaient éloignées de lui, petit à petit. Sa mère était partie ailleurs. Et il avait dû couper les ponts avec tous ses proches. Pour ne pas risquer de les mêler à des histoires louches. 

Plus aucun point d'ancrage, puisqu'il avait vendu la maison de ses parents. A présent, il était seul. Seul…Personne n'était là pour le réconforter, le soutenir,l'aider. Personne. Lui qui avait vécu dans cette famille nombreuse qu'était la sienne, qui était si populaire, qui avait tant d'amis…Qui avait besoin de gens autour de lui pour vivre et exister…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la main de Yunho s'approcher. Puis lui caresser la joue. Sans un mot. Mais avec ce doux sourire, ce doux regard…Tellement compréhensifs…Yunho avait décidé, sans paroles, de lui souffler un réconfort. Une main si douce, si chaude…Il poussa un soupir d'aise et un frisson parcourut son échine.

Yunho eut alors un sursaut. Et si l'androyne était exaspéré ? Ou pire, dégoûté ? Il esquissa un mouvement de recul. Mais quelque chose l'interrompit.

Jae Joong venait de poser sa main sur celle de Yunho. Et il l'appuyait contre sa joue, inclinant son visage sur le côté, plissant les yeux.

« -Restons un peu comme ça, tu veux. »

Un murmure. Qui sonna aux oreilles de Yunho comme une fanfare. Il hocha la tête, cachant son trouble. La main, fraîche, de Jae Joong sur la sienne. Ses yeux plissés, ses traits détendus. Et un sourire…Un magnifique sourire était né sur le visage de l'androgyne.

Il se sentit fondre. Et il sourit à Jae Joong. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Puis, doucement, l'androgyne se détacha. Et chacun, à regret, reprit sa place initiale. Jae Joong tendit silencieusement le pot de crème à Yunho, qui plongea ses doigts dedans. Et l'androgyne ferma les yeux. Il réprima un frisson, au départ. La crème était si froide…Un véritable contraste par rapport aux mains de son voisin. Jae Joong sentait leur chaleur, mêlée à une sensation lisse et froide contre sa peau. Une douce odeur d'anis embaumait à présent l'air. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Yunho sursauta.

« -Tu…Tu… »

Jae Joong sourit à nouveau. Ce doux sourire qui avait charmé une hôtesse, une vieille dame, et qui faisait effet sur n'importe qui…Surtout à Yunho. Ce dernier resta pétrifié.

« -…Je te dis merci, Yunho. »

Il hôcha la tête, puis sourit à son tour. Reprenant un peu d'assurance.

« -Pas de quoi, mon ange… »

Et Jae Joong, se remit à sa place, légèrement amusé. Yunho adorait sa façon de sourire. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là, à lui sourire chaques jours…Mais c'était impossible. Dommage, songea-t-il en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

Puis, la crème étalée, il aida l'androgyne à remettre sa chemise et sa veste.

« Bonne nuit, souffla ce dernier en éteignant les lumières.

-Bonne nuit » répondit l'autre, en le regardant s'endormir…

* * *

Changmin se gratta la tête, les écouteurs de son i-Pod dans les oreilles. Il contemplait Tomoko, qui elle, était plongée dans un livre de poche. Le temps passait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé quoique ce soit à faire. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas envie de dormir. De temps en temps, la plus jeune levait les yeux. Il lui tirait la langue et elle poussait un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. 

Le temps passa. Et Changmin finit par sortir un livre à son tour. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Pourtant, ce livre était passionant…Et son regard se détachait du livre passionant pour fixer sa voisine. Il fallait se l'avouer…Ses yeux étaient attirés par elle. Ouh, ça n'allait pas du tout ça…il fallait qu'il retourne à son livre. C'était bien beau, les « il fallait », mais le problème avec eux, c'est que ça ne marchait jamais. Changmin se sentit énervé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la regarde ? Bon sang, il n'arrivait même pas à finir son chapitre ! Et elle, tranquillement, qui lisait… Il tenta de reprendre sa lecture, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu. Il dut revenir plusieurs pages en arrière pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Bon…

Dix minutes plus tard, il poussa un soupir des plus exédés. Tomoko leva les yeux, surprise.

« Je n'arrive pas à lire, grogna-t-il en prenant un ton des plus désagréable.

-Et tu es obligé de prendre un ton pareil ? rétorqua la japonaise, qui se sentit aussitôt irritée.

-C'est de ta faute aussi ! s'exclama Changmin, furieux.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? siffla Tomoko.

-Tu…tu… »

Changmin chercha cinq secondes la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille l'énervait. Il ne la trouva pas. Encore plus furieux, il s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras.

Tomoko posa son livre à son tour. Elle se leva et se glissa entre les jambes de son voisin, se postant face à lui. Elle plaça ses mains à chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme de manière à ce qu'il ne regarde pas ailleurs et attendit.

« -Alors ? »

Changmin se sentit gêné. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'avait aucun reproche à faire à la jeune fille. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait avait l'air d'avoir envie de lui écraser le crâne. Et surtout…elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte…Mais…Enfin…

« -…Je…bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise. Euh… »

Il se tortilla sur son siège, mais se rendit compte que c'était pire. Enfin, ce n'était désagréable. Mais…Elle avait des années de moins que lui ! Et…Bon sang, comment pouvait-il penser à ça ? Il tenta de secouer la tête, mais en vain.

« -…Tu disais donc, Changmin ? »

Tomoko, qui ne savait en aucun cas à quoi pensait ce dernier –encore heureux pour elle- était sur les nerfs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait agressé, soudainement, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de lire. Mais elle détestait cordialement être accusée injustement. Et ça lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines.

Elle nota tout de même qu'il était extrêmement agréable de dominer quelqu'un. Mais sa colère passant avant tout, elle s'agenouilla sur le siège de Changmin, passant ses genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes, et plaqua son front contre le sien.

« -Alors…Hein ? »

Bon sang, elle était folle ? Se rendait-elle compte que…Changmin sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il déglutit difficilement, tandis que ses tempes commençaient à se faire douloureuses. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle arrête…

« -…Je…Je…Euh… »

Voilà qu'il recommençait à bafouiller… Que faire ? Il desserra sa cravate, mal à l'aise. Elle faisait exprès ? Non, à cet âge là on était pas aussi mesquin. Minute. Quel âge avait-elle ?

« …T'as quel âge ?

-Hein ? »

Tomoko haussa les sourcils, surprise. Si elle s'y attendait à celle-là…Elle recula son visage et s'assit sur les jambes de Changmin, perplexe.

« -…Seize. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup ? »

Trop tard. Changmin était déjà retourné à ses pensées. Elle faisait exprès ! A cet âge-là, c'était possible.

« …Tu…

-Je ?

-Dites donc, parlez-moins fort, tous les deux ! »

Changmin sursauta et se releva, se cognant au front de Tomoko, qui bascula en arrière. Il la rattrapa juste à temps, puis tourna la tête vers la droite, où Junsu se frottait les yeux. Ce dernier poussa une exclamation.

« -Hey, vous-y allez pas de main morte…Même si le public dort, il est là, alors calmez vos ardeurs ! »

Tomoko hoqueta.

« -Quoi ? Non mais ça va p… »

Oh…Elle se recula vivement, et se cogna au siège derrière elle. C'est malin, songea-t-elle, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Super malin. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stupide ? Elle tenta de descendre, mais Changmin la tenait fermement, goguenard.

Elle avait fait exprès ? Eh bien, elle allait le regretter…

« -Bah, tout le monde dort, ce n'est pas un problème ! On tâchera de faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois… »

Tomoko étouffa un cri.

« T'es dingue ?

-Ben quoi ? »

Junsu les contempla se chamailler, perplexe. Ces deux-là étaient timbrés…

« Ecoutez…

-Remarque, fit alors la plus jeune en pinçant la main de Changmin qui grimaçait, toi c'est pas mieux, il paraît que tu fais des choses pas très…

-Orthodoxes. » compléta le grand brun en persistant à garder la jeune fille.

Le blond rougit.

« Quoi ? Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

-Quoi alors ? demanda Tomoko qui tirait à présent les joues du coréen.

-Je suis tombé sur elle, et comme je dormais, j'ai posé sa main sur sa jambe, c'est rien ! »

La japonaise se mit à rire, tandis que Changmin tentait d'articuler une phrase. Elle le lâcha.

« -…C'est parce que tu étais de dos, alors ! Dire que je croyais que… »

Il rougit. Tomoko profita de cet instant pour s'écarter et se rassoir convenablement – à sa place cette fois.

« -Bon, écoutez, je vais dormir, alors faites pas de bêtises, Ok ? marmonna Junsu en baillant. Bonne nuit… »

Il replongea dans les méandres du sommeil, tandis que Changmin et Tomoko échangeaient des regards gênés.

« …Hum…désolé, marmonna le coréen, en se massant les joues.

-Enfin, c'est de ma faute aussi…soupira Tomoko en regardant ses chaussures.

-…Non, c'est moi… »

Ils finirent par glousser tous les deux. Ils étaient ridicules.

« -De toutes façon, il ne reste qu'une heure avant qu'on allume…Je te laisse à ta lecture. Et je ne m'énerverais pas, cette fois. »

Il récupéra son i-Pod dans son sac et mit ses écouteurs. L'allumant, il observa à la dérobée la jeune fille qui avait recommencé à lire. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'heure passa rapidement. Une lumière blanche envahit l'engin, tandis que les autres s'éveillaient peu à peu. Et à présent, les hôtesses passaient dans les rangs, distribuant une petite serviette blanche entourée de plastique. Changmin observa sa montre, et maniant la télécommande, contempla l'écran devant lui. Plus que trois heures. Cent quatre-vingts minutes. Dix mille huit cents secondes.

Que pouvait-il se passer, en dix mille huit cents secondes ?


	18. Disputes

**Nda:**_ Oye Oye braves ectoplasmes! Ecoutez donc la complainte de l'hippopotame volant..._

_Non, c'est pas vrai, je ne connais aucun conte/poeme de ce genre, je vous rassure, mes p'tits fantômes préférés. _

_Bref, de quoi parlait-on? _

_Ah, oui..._

_De rien, avant que je n'arrive, non?_

_C'est exactement._

_Bon, c'est pas que ça m'éclate de converser de toute seule (eh oui, les esprits du coin sont muets, voyez-vous)... enfin si, ça m'éclate mais bon. J'peux pas faire durer ça une éternité XD_

_Dommage, d'ailleurs._

_Bref. Ne fuyez pas, hein XD_

_Un nouveau chapitre en ligne! Eh oui! C'est magique... Enfin bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, petits ectoplasmes ;)_

_Les chapitres commencent à devenir intéressants ( les chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire, en réalité) à peu près vers le chapitre 20. Surtout la fin du 20. Bref, pas de spoiler, même pas pour les fantômes XD_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà?_

_Ah oui!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sarie ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une lumière vive était en train de l'éblouir, tandis que la chose sur laquelle elle reposait s'agitait. Elle plissa des yeux, puis s'étira en baillant, faisant basculer ses bras en arrière. Le gauche atteignit alors quelque chose qui grogna bruyamment. Sursautant, elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait donné un coup à son voisin.

Yoochun cligna des yeux. Ouuh. Quelque chose venait de percuter son pauvre nez. Et ça faisait mal. Mais trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit, il replongea dans le sommeil.

La japonaise leva les yeux. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. Tant mieux. Elle se frotta les yeux, et se rendit compte que sa tablette avait été déployée. Une petite serviette blanche, enroulée et enrobée d'un sac en plastique transparent avait été posée dessus. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Mais, encore à moitié endormie, elle se le plaqua sur le visage.

« -Aïe ! »

Bon sang, c'était brûlant ! Sarie écarta la serviette de son visage, complètement réveillée cette fois. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi avait-elle mis cette stupide chose sur sa figure ? Enfin, au moins ça avait eu le mérite de la réveiller. Elle s'essuya les mains, ronchonnant contre ces imbéciles de serviettes agressivement chaudes. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de lourd sur son épaule. Tournanat la tête, elle se retrouva face à face avec Yoochun.

Elle aperçut alors la serviette de ce dernier, « fraîchement » emballée. Tendant la main, la japonaise se rendit compte –avec joie- qu'elle était presque aussi brûlante que la sienne. Un coup de chance, songea-t-elle en déchirant silencieusement l'emballage. Elle approcha la serviette du visage du coréen.

« -Aïïïe ! Aoutch, aoutch, aoucht, aoutch ! »

Sarie eut un sourire en contemplant Yoochun qui faisait des grimaces incroyables en criant.

« -Non mais ça va pas ? »

Le coréen, rouge de colère –ou à cause de la serviette ?- , venait d'arracher la serviette des mains de sa voisine. Il la fixa du regard, exaspéré, pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle lui souriait innocemment. Puis, elle finit par murmurer :

« -Good Morning, Darling ! »

Il resta cinq secondes bouche bée, puis finit par éclater de rire, suivi de près par la japonaise.

La « matinée » commençait bien.

* * *

Pauline eut un réveil tout aussi –sinon plus- agréable. En effet, quoi de mieux que d'être réveillée par un baiser ? Alors que, encore un peu rêveuse, elle s'essuyait les mains, une hôtesse passait pour distribuer le petit déjeuner. Une petite brioche emballée, une tasse de café…Auquel elle ajouta un sucre. Après avoir remué, elle posa sa tasse et ouvrit le « volet ». Des nuages. Le ciel bleu. Encore combien de fois allait-elle avoir l'occasion de le revoir ? Non, ne pas penser à ça…Ils pourraient peut-être s'échapper. Espoir, garder espoir…Essayer du moins. 

« -Hey, mon café est moins chaud que le tien ! »

Pauline leva les yeux. Le blond, la mine boudeuse, les bras croisés, venait de tremper un doigt dans SON café. Non, pas le sien à lui. SON café à ELLE !

« Non mais ça va bien, oui ? Te gêne pas surtout !

-Quoi ? Tu es mon esclave, non ? » rétorqua Junsu, sourire en coin.

Et Merde. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire d'esclave. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant, et croisa les bras à son tour.

« Et ? Donc ? Je dois faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en semblant agresser le coréen à chaque question.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me refiler ton café !

-Et moi, je bois quoi ? »

Non mais ça va pas non ? songea la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Elle nota tout de même que son voisin ressemblait tout à fait à un gamin capricieux.

Le gamin capricieux, donc, posa son propre café sur la tablette de la jeune femme et attrapa celui de cette dernière. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le goblet en plastique, un peu douteuse. Finalement, c'était plutôt chaud. Autant que le sien, en tout cas.Sucré, de surcroît. Elle réprima un sourire et commença à ouvrir l'emballage de sa brioche. Puis elle l'écrasa de l'index, histoire de vérifier s'il ne se dégonflait pas comme un simple ballon de baudruche. Rassurée en voyant que ses craintes ne se réalisaient pas, elle l'ouvrit en deux. Elle attrapa le beurre et tartina ses deux moitiés. Nouvelle remarque de Junsu.

« -Hey, le mien est moins gonflé que le tien ! »

Pauline retint un ricanement et tendit sa brioche à son voisin. Ce dernier sourit et lui tendit la sienne. Toute aussi gonflée. Coupée en deux et beurrée.

« -Tu joues à quoi là ? »

Junsu leva les mains.

« -Rien, je suis l'innocence même ! »

La française le regarda cinq secondes, lui et son sourire en coin…Puis lui tira les joues.

« Aïe ! Houcement ! Mes youes sont fragiles !

-… Ça va bien, oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-Hourquoi c'est à moi que tu les tire ? demanda soudainement le blond, changeant par la même occasion de sujet. Celles de Yoochun hont plus grosses !

-Oui, peut-être mais…Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bon, allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux ! »

Elle le relâcha. Junsu eut un sourire.

« -Manger un petit déjeuner préparé par toi…C'est fait ! »

Il savait que c'était complètement idiot. Mais bon…Tout le monde a ses rêves.

Pauline eut un petit sourire. Puis, lui tirant les joues à nouveau :

« Tu sais quoi ?

-…Hon, mais heu vais bientôt savoir…

-Effectivement. »

Elle l'embrassa.

* * *

« Ta tête est une vraie pierre, c'est pas possible…marmonna Jae Joong, les yeux fermés. 

-Je pourrais en dire autant sur toi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir foncé dans un roc… » répliqua Yunho, les sourcils froncés.

Il faut dire que l'androgyne avait été réveillé d'une manière un peu brutale…Il avait percuté la tête de son voisin. Se frottant la tête, à moitié endormi, il marmonnait contre les dangers de l'avion. Comme par exemple, les voisins à tête dure. Yunho, lui, avalait un verre de jus d'orange, un peu plus éveillé. Mais il avait un mal de crâne tout aussi douloureux que Jae Joong.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me foncer dedans comme ça, aussi ? interrogea ce dernier, un verre d'eau à la main, les yeux toujours clos.

-C'est l'autre crétin à chapeau, répondit aussi sec Yunho. Il m'a crié dans les oreilles.

-Je ne suis pas un crétin à chapeau ! s'exclama alorsYoochun en se retournant, indigné.

-Qui te dit que je parlais de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens aussitôt visé, hein ?

-Parlez pas aussi fort, vous me donnez mal au crâne…gémit l'androyne, les mains sur les oreilles.

-Chochotte… » persifla « le crétin à chapeau », passablement énervé.

Un silence suivit le mot de ce dernier. Un silence qui dura plusieurs minutes. Un silence lourd et pesant. Jae Joong ouvrit les yeux, puis avala son eau, reposant le goblet sur la tablette d'une manière brutale. Puis l'écrasant, faisant ainsi retentir un craquement des plus bruyant. Il se leva.

« -La chochotte, dans le lot, c'est toi, crétin. Tu parles comme un comte constipé, tu geins comme une fillette et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

Yoochun le regarda d'un air dédaigneux. Lui, une chochotte ? Il se leva à son tour. Regardant son collègue droit dans les yeux, il poussa un ricanement sonore.

« -Excuse-moi, alors, mais tu ressembles tellement à une fille que je t'en ai prise pour une… »

Silence, à nouveau. Jae Joong serrait les poings. Puis le premier coup partit.

* * *

Changmin entendit son ventre gargouiller. Ce que les hôtesses avaient donné n'avait pas l'air de suffir…Il avala un verre de jus de raisin pour tromper son estomac. Il respira un bon coup, pour ne pas être entendu… 

« -Punaise, t'as pas mangé ou quoi ? On entendrait ton ventre à des milliers de kilomètres ! »

Trop tard. Il tourna la tête vers Tomoko, en poussant un soupir.

« Mais j'ai faim, j'y peux rien…C'est de la nourriture pour gnomes, ça !

-… Prends ce que j'ai si tu veux. J'ai pas faim.

-T'es sûre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, maussade. Elle n'avait rien contre l'avion, excepté peut-être le fait qu'elle soit malade en voyageant dedans et…le fait que quoi qu'il arrive, la nourriture soit aussi immonde. Même un simple pain. Bon, peut-être qu'elle exagérait un peu. Mais cette brioche et ce pain au raisin ressemblaient aux pains en plastiques qui étaient utilisés dans les dinettes pour enfants. Elle les regarda d'un air écoeuré puis une main entra dans son champ de vision. Changmin s'était enfin décidé à prendre ces « choses » enveloppées dans des emballages de plastique.

Il les ouvrit rapidement et y mordit à pleines dents. Tomoko le regarda cinq secondes, s'attendant à ce que le pain éclate, se dégonfle ou pire, qu'il se casse les dents dessus. Qu'il fasse une grimace de dégoût, ou qu'il ait un haut-le-cœur. Mais il afficha simplement un mine satisfaite, en finissant en une bouchée le pauvre pain au raisin.

Pauvre ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à plaindre la nourriture…Elle secoua la tête, le regardant ouvrir la bouche pour dévorer la brioche.

« Quoi ? demanda alors Changmin, reposant le pain. T'en veux ?

-…Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, surprise.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes des yeux ?

-J'ai pas le droit, peut-être ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis ajouta :

« -Non, en fait je me demandais juste comment tu arrivais à manger ces trucs-là. »

Changmin eut un sourire, puis enfourna sa brioche en moins de deux, avant que Tomoko ne change d'avis.

« -C'est simple, j'ai faim. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi était gourmande, elle mangeait beaucoup…quand elle voulait. Si c'était bon, elle pouvait dévorer. Si ça ne l'était pas, elle se contentait de grignoter. Mais lui, il avait l'air de pouvoir manger n'importe quoi. Une machine à bouffer, quoi.

« -Comment ça une machine à bouffer ? »

Oups. Elle avait pensé trop fort ? Sûrement, songea-t-elle en le voyant froncer des sourcils. La japonaise fit un sourire innocent.

« Non, non, tes sourires innocents ne marchent pas avec moi, t'as vu ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure ? Tu es bien loin d'être l'innocence en personne…

-Mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure ? »

Tomoko se retourna. Junsu avait un sourire sordide sur les lèvres, et Pauline avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier, l'air intéressé. Tous les deux semblaient avoir suivi la conversation depuis le début. La japonaise poussa un soupir.

« -Elle a… » commença Changmin, l'air mesquin.

Il ne put guère aller plus loin, une main venait de le baillonner.

« -Ta bouche, crétin, chuchota-t-elle, furieuse. C'est de ta faute tout ça, essaye même pas de parler ! »

Junsu s'approcha, l'air amusé.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses, tous les deux ? »

Tomoko lui lança un regard noir, digne d'un « je te jure que je t'en fous une si tu tais pas » muet. Junsu n'avait pas peur, mais…C'était étrangement désagréable. Il se tourna vers Pauline :

« -J'ai le droit à un autre bisou ? »

Tandis qu'elle hochait la tête, amusée –mais ayant tout de même remarqué le manège de ses trois voisins-, derrière Junsu, Tomoko et Changmin levaient les yeux au ciel.

Puis ils retournèrent à leurs moutons.

« -Espèce de dégonflée, murmura le grand brun, les yeux rieurs. Même pas chiche de raconter ça à Pauline ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une pichnette. Il lui tira la langue et sortit un paquet de gâteaux de son sac. La japonaise eut un sourire amusé. Pour avoir faim, il avait faim.

* * *

Eun-Ju ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis dégagea sa couverture. Elle avait plutôt bien dormi. S'étirant, elle aperçut sa sœur, Hye Su, arriver avec son chariot. 

« Bonjour, Eun-Ju !

-Bonjour. »

La cadette sursauta. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais voyant que sa sœur ne se préoccupait guère d'elle, elle poussa un soupir et posa le petit déjeuner sur la tablette de cette dernière. Qui se contenta de hocher la tête, son agenda électronique en main.

« Tu veux du thé, du café ou du jus ? demanda-t-elle alors, en souriant.

-…Lait. »

Eun-Ju n'était pas mal réveillée. Au contraire. Elle lisait ses messages, tranquillement, sous le nez de sa sœur qui était en train de la servir. Elle s'en fichait un peu, d'ailleurs. Elle voulait juste manger, pas faire la conversation avec elle ! Sauf si c'étaient des informations intéressantes. Mais avec sa sœur, aucun risque. Cette petite idote ne savait rien du tout. Poussant un soupir ennuyé, elle appuya sur des icônes avec un stylet, puis avala d'une traite le verre de lait que lui tendait l'hôtesse, sans même la remercier. Elle bailla, puis ouvrit l'emballage de son pain. Elle mordit dedans.

Hye Su, à côté, était en train de se rembrunir. Sa sœur ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Elle se laissait servir. Sans un merci. Sans un regard. Ses yeux à elles se brouillèrent de larmes. Mais elle cligna des yeux, et posa une ultime question, sur le ton le plus gentil et serviable qu'elle le pouvait.

« -Tu veux autre chose, Eun-Ju ? N'hésite pas à me demander. »

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit espoir, une remarque affectueuse ou gentille, un regard tendre ? La cadette sourit à sa sœur.

« -Que tu me fiches la paix, ce serait pas mal, Hye Su. Je travaille. »

Oh, ce sourire mesquin ! Ce regard fatigué ! Hye Sue perdit son sourire. Et s'éloigna vers l'avant. Les larmes aux yeux. Elle servit les autres passagers de première classe –peu nombreux-, les yeux dans le vague. Un petit sourire par-ci, par-là. Puis elle retourna dans sa petite cabine de pauvre petite hôtesse de l'air.

Elle s'assit sur sa couchette, après avoir demandé une pause à sa supérieure. Devant le teint blafard qu'elle avait, qui pourrait refuser ? Pas elle, en tout cas.

Hye Su avait envie de pleurer. A vingt-sept ans, on ne pleurniche pas, entendit-elle dans sa tête. Oui, ce serait certainement ce qu'Eun-Ju aurait dit. Alors, pour la première fois, la cadette n'écouta pas ce que lui disait la petite voix dans sa tête. Elle ne fit pas ce qu'Eun-Ju aurait fait.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à sangloter. Comme une petite fille. Mais elle en avait assez. Après toutes ces années…Il fallait bien qu'elle craque un jour. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans s'arrêter. Elle hoquetait, gémissait, geignait. Seule dans sa petite cabine de pauvre petite hôtesse de l'air.

Elle le comprit dès lors. Elle n'avait jamais aimé sa grande sœur. Peut-être l'avait-elle admirée. Mais à présent, pourquoi admirer quelqu'un qui vous méprise ? Pourquoi admirer cette sœur qui ne vous aime pas ?

« -Je la déteste, siffla Hye Su. Je la hais. »

Des simples mots qui lui firent prendre conscience de ce qu'était réellement Eun-Ju. Pas une sœur. Pas même une amie. Pour elle, ce serait tout simplement la femme haïssable. L'hôtesse de l'air essuya rageusement ses larmes. Pourquoi ses sentiments envers sa sœur avaient-ils changé aussi vite ? Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait toujours haïe, en réalité.

Et dans sa petite cabine de pauvre petite hôtesse de l'air, Hye Su cessa de pleurer. Sur son visage s'affichait à présent une moue méprisante et un sourire mauvais. Sa sœur payerait…Payerait pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Eun-Ju, elle, ne se doutait en aucun cas de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa sœur. En réalité, elle s'en fichait un peu. La cadette avait toujours été un peu ringarde, pas dégourdie pour un sou et idiote. Ce n'était pas près de changer. 

Elle bailla, encore un peu fatiguée. Elle s'étira et relut le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu. Myoung-bo lui annonçait qu'une rentrée de cinq mille dollars venait de se faire. Affichant un sourire satisfait, elle éteignit son engin et alluma l'écran en face d'elle, à l'aide de la télécommande.

Oh, oh.

Le sourire de Eun-Ju s'étira.


	19. Miduhyo

**NdA:**_ Oh my... Un commentaire! _

_Fêtons ça, mes p'tits fantômes XD Faites péter le champagne, et tous à la santé de Lilyep! XD_

_XD Allez, pour la peine, je poste un chapitre!_

_Huhuhu... Bonne lecture D_

_J'espère que ça te/vous plaira ; )_

_NB: A ne pas oublier: lancer des tomates sur la pauvre auteur(e) que je suis XD Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, si c'est immonde, je vous supplie de me le signaler! Je ne supprime pas les commentaires, quels qu'ils soient (saufs à caractères racistes, injurieux ou dans ce genre là, mais là ce n'est plus le même problème), surtout s'ils sont constructifs. _

_Allez, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Trois taches rouges venaient de se former sur le sol. Ploc. Une quatrième vint salir le bout d'une chaussure. Elle glissa lentement le long du cuir noir, brillante. Puis termina sa chute. La source du liquide rouge ne semblait pas s'arrêter, car une cinquième goutte commençait sa route. Ploc. 

Un filet de sang. Les lèvres de Yoochun devenaient rouges. Jae Joong n'y avait pas été de main morte, sur ce coup-là. Son menton était douloureux, et sa lèvre était blessée. Il ne grogna pas, ne geignit pas. Il se contenta d'essuyer le sang avec le revers de sa main. Et il fixa Jae Joong des yeux.

Ce dernier fit de même. Le poing encore brûlant. Oui, son poing en voulait encore, frapper et frapper le visage de celui qui venait de l'insulter…

Cinq secondes. Dix. Quarante. Une minute.

Avant que Sarie ou Yunho ne puissent réagir, ils s'étaient empoignés vivement. Tremblants de rage.

« Répète-ça, si tu l'oses, siffla Jae Joong.

-…Quoi, tu vas me faire quoi, me frapper encore, avec ta poigne de fillette ? Maman, j'ai peur ! » ricana Yoochun, la machoire encore douloureuse.

Sarie, les yeux écarquillés, était restée pétrifiée. Les yeux fixés sur les deux collègues. Ils étaient fous…Les autres passagers n'avaient pas encore remarqué grand chose, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Bon sang, si elle avait su…Elle n'aurait pas balancé cette fichue serviette sur le visage de son voisin, rien ne se serait passé comme ça…La culpabilité, en gente dame qu'elle était, pointait lentement le bout de son nez. Lentement mais sûrement, dit-on. Et c'était totalement exact. Elle la sentait s'infiltrer dans ses veines, cette chère culpabilité. Au fur et a mesure que le sang de Yoochun coulait le long de son menton –à nouveau.

Yunho, figé, scrutait le visage de ce dernier avec une curiosité mal cachée. Au dessus de sa tête, le poing avait volé à une vitesse folle. Et a sa grande surprise, il s'était aperçu que l'androgyne était plutôt fort. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu à l'aire de repos, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait une telle puissance. « La puissance de l'ange », songea-t-il avec un petit sourire. Non, il ne devait pas sourire alors que Yoochun et celui qu'il aim…Non, Jae Joong étaient en train de se battre. En plus, ils venaient de s'empoigner juste au dessus de sa tête, ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurant. Il entrouvrit la bouche, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Jae Joong, à une vitesse fulgurante, venait de lancer un nouveau poing, cette fois dans le ventre de Yoochun, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et qui se plia en deux, toussant.

« -Ça, c'était la poigne de fillette qui te salue ! »

L'androgyne fut sur le point de donner un nouveau coup, mais Yoochun s'était relevé.

« -Prends ça dans ta gueule de connasse ! »

Il fit voler ses phalanges sous le menton de Jae Joong qui vacilla en arrière, puis recula. L'androgyne, les sourcils froncés, soutint l'endroit meurtri, puis s'aggripa au dossier, lançant un regard noir à son adversaire. Une seconde. Deux, puis trois. Il fonça droit sur Yoochun, le projetant de l'épaule contre une paroi de l'avion, le bloquant de son corps.

Yunho échangea un regard avec Sarie. Ça suffisait comme ça.

« -Stop. Ça suffit maintenant, arrêtez de faire les gosses, vous allez vous faire repérer. »

La japonaise venait d'articuler cette phrase d'une voix ferme, et directe. Jae Joong resta un petit moment contre Yoochun, savourant cet instant de victoire. Puis il s'écarta.

« Une fillette, hein ? Parle pour toi.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas du sexe féminin, contrairement à toi. »

L'androgyne poussa un sifflement et leva le poing.

« -Hep hep hep ! On se calme, vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit? »

Yunho entoura Jae Joong de ses bras. Ce dernier se raidit soudainement.

« -Désolé si t'es dégoûté, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser abîmer un si jo…Je voulais dire que je n'allais pas vous laisser vous battre. » chuchota Yunho.

Ouf. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Un peu plus et il lui disait carrément qu'il avait un joli minois…Même si c'était déjà fait, songea-t-il amèrement en repensant à la scène devant son appartement. Il poussa un soupir.

Pour être dégoûté, il était dégoûté, oui ! hurla l'androgyne dans sa tête, se méprenant du sens de la phrase de Yunho. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir donner un nouveau coup à Yoochun. Il marmonna quelque chose et se retourna.

Zut. Il avait oublié qu'il était dans les bras de son voisin. Rougissant furieusement, Jae Joong tenta d'exécuter un autre demi tour.

« -Attends, calme-toi, je te libère. »

Le Coréen s'écarta de son compatriote et se rassit sur son siège, le soulageant d'une certaine manière.

Et le frustrant d'une autre. Oui. Jae joong avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il se sentait terriblement frustré. Enervé qu'il était, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier la proximité de leur corps, la chaleur du sien et…Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Secouant la tête, complètement sonné, l'androgyne se rassit à son tour. Oubliant complètement Yoochun, ses moqueries, son poing dans le menton…Il se prit les mains dans tête et ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il…

Yunho se sentit terriblement gêné à son tour. Son voisin avait dû être terriblement surpris et surtout…dégoûté, vu comment il s'était raidi. Et il n'avait pas nié avoir été dégoûté…Poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme, il se frotta la nuque en se maudissant lui-même. Il avait été trop impulsif…Il aurait du réfléchir avant d'agir. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas eu à subir cette gêne…En plus –il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il en était ainsi de la nature humaine-, si il ne les avait pas arrêté, peut-être auraient-ils pu s'échapper…

De son côté, Sarie s'en voulait terriblement. C'était de sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide. Si seulement elle n'avait pas utlisé cette maudite serviette pour réveiller Yoochun. Si seulement…Elle ouvrit le volet et fixa les nuages, l'air ailleurs. Bon sang. Ils ne se seraient pas frappés…Et Yoochun n'aurait pas été blessé.

« -…It's not your fault, pretty girl.»

Une caresse sur ses cheveux. Une voix intensément chaude, comme du chocolat. Elle se retourna légèrement, et sourit faiblement à Yoochun.

« -Thank you. But…If I haven't… »

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la japonaise. Ce que ce sourire pouvait faire mal…Si faible, vulnérable…Et coupable…Il l'embrassa sur le front, doucement.

« - Avec les si, on pourrait refaire le monde, Sarie. De toutes façons, ça faisait un moment que c'était tendu entre lui et moi. Ça devait craquer un jour ou l'autre, ben ce jour-là, c'était aujourd'hui. That's all. And…»

Il posa un index à chaque extrémité des lèvres de la jeune femme, puis les remonta un peu.

« -Souris mieux que ça. »

Sarie eut un petit rire, et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme en réponse au baiser précèdent.

« -Merci. »

Puis, chacun entendant son ventre gargouiller, ouvrit l'enveloppe de sa brioche. Et le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence lourd et pesant. Tout comme le reste du vol.

* * *

Eun-Ju fulminait littérallement. Comment ce vaurien avait-il osé…Le sang battant dans ses veines, elle écrasa son gobelet en carton. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran en face d'elle. Ce traître de Yoochun…comment osait-il draguer cette fille ouvertement, comme s'il n'avait pas de petite amie ? La Coréene émit une sorte de sifflement, puis attrapa son agenda électronique. Appuyant du style sur l'icône représentant une petite enveloppe, elle grommela en appuyant ensuite sur des touches. 

Il avait osé…Osé…Bon sang, tant de mois de travail, perdues en un instant ! Elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'il tombe sous son charme…Dès le premier jour…Dès leur première rencontre…Elle s'en souvenait encore. La première fois qu'il l'avait tenu par la main. Leur premier baiser échangé, après des semaines et des semaines d'investigations. Tout s'envolait. Tant de temps perdu…Et elle détestait ça. Le temps perdu. Elle aurait pu faire tellement de choses, pendant qu'elle jouait le rôle de petit amie de Park Yoochun…Ah, vraiment…

La seule chose qu'elle craignait peut-être était le fait qu'ils allaient perdre de l'agrent, Myoung-Bo et elle. Et Il allait être en colère. Oui, il serait certainement en colère. Parce qu'elle avait du lui refuser certaines journées, à cause de Yoochun. Parce qu'elle avait mal fait son travail, visiblement. Et l'argent qu'ils allaient peut-être perdre…

Poussant un soupir cette fois, Eun-Ju appuya avec son stylet sur l'icône où une flèche sortait d'une boîte, sous laquelle était marquée « Envoyer » en coréen, sur le petit écran de son appareil. Elle appela une hotesse et demanda un café. Puis, les sourcils froncés, elle attrapa un petit carnet de compte dans son sac à main, et un stylo à bille.

La coréene termina donc le vol en comptabilité. Seule.

Changmin s'étira. En trois heures, Tomoko et lui n'avaient pas trouvé d'occupation intéressante, excepté le Mistigri déshabilleur (« Non mais ça va, oui ? » s'était exclamée Tomoko, et la propostion –si alléchante pourtant- fut refusée.). Ils se lançaient des regards exaspérés, de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils voyaient Pauline et Junsu s'embrasser pour une énième fois. Ah, si c'était lui qui l'embrassait, elle n'aurait certainement pas fait cette tête. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore, comme bêtises ? Tomoko avait seize ans. Lui vingt. Et il venait envisager de l'embrasser ? Sursautant, il se prit les mains dans la tête et la secoua.

« -Hey, ça va ? »

Le coréen fou baissa les yeux vers sa voisine qui affichait un regard interrogateur. Il croisa ses yeux et rougit vivement, s'en voulant d'avoir pensé une chose aussi saugrenue.

« …Pervers.

-Q-quoi ? »

Changmin, stupéfait, écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça, pervers ? Ce n'était pas aussi malsain, de penser à embrasser quelqu'un ! Même si ici, en l'occurrence, ce n'était tout de même pas très…Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête négativement.

« C'est toi, la perverse, pas moi ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Moi ? Perverse ? s'offusqua Tomoko, outrée. N'importe quoi ! »

Elle croisa les bras, puis finit par souffler :

« Tu as rougi…

-Et alors ?

-Tu ne pensais pas à des choses très saines, ou je me trompe ? »

Changmin fronça les soucrils, pensif. Pas très sain…D'un côté, effectivement…Penser à embrasser une fille qui n'avait pas atteint la majorité alors qu'il avait vingt ans…Même si ça devait être très agréable, ce n'était pas sain. Enfin, remarque ça pourrait être vachement agréable, songea le coréen. Très, même.

Changmin toussota, reprenant ses esprits. Il était complètement timbré. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Donc, à propos de quoi pensait-il, déjà ?Ah oui…Mais de l'autre, il n'allait pas dire que ça n'était pas sain du tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait à…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, à nouveau. D'une couleur un peu plus vive. Il desserra le nœud de sa cravate, à nouveau. Mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, ici…

« Tu rougis encore, Changmin, fit remarquer la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Tu es vraiment un pervers.

-Hey, mais ça veut rien dire ! protesta ce dernier, pourtant pris cette fois la main dans le sac. Je peux rougir pour autre chose ! Il fait chaud…

-…M'ouais. »

Elle désigna un homme dans l'allée opposée, qui était vêtu d'un énorme pull-over.

« -Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Il se sentit encore plus gêné.

« -Euh… Il doit être frileux, c'est tout ! »

Tomoko fit une moue à moitié convaincue, puis haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle abandonnait. Il poussa un soupir soulagé tandis qu'elle reprenait son livre.

Il avait eu chaud…Et c'était le cas de le dire. Il tenta de chasser la légère rougeur qui lui montait au joues, passant par le verre d'eau à la bouteille sur le visage. Bon sang, à quoi pensait-il ? C'était elle, la perverse, un point et c'est tout ! Pas lui ! Enfin, même si ses pensées avaient déviées…Il secoua à nouveau la tête et respira un bon coup, puis retourna vaquer à ses occupation.

* * *

Junsu se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par l'attérissage, de plus en plus proche. Tendu, nerveux. Tourmenté. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque minute qui défilait sur l'écran. A l'attérissage…Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'est-ce que Yoochun et Jae Joong avaient décidé ? Allait-il devoir la tuer ? A cette pensée, il frissonna. Mais entre la tuer lui-même et la regarder se faire tuer par un autre… 

Il grimaça. Ce n'était pas possible…C'était tellement injuste…A peine rencontrait-il Pauline, à peine découvrait-il ses facettes…Sa gorge se serra, et il regarda à sa droite. Pauline. Ses longs cheveux. Chatains. Ses yeux fixés sur les nuages, à l'extérieur. Et sa main…Minute…

Elle se rongeait les ongles ?

« -Hey, esclave ! »

Ce n'était pas la manière la plus délicate de l'appeler. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire « Pauline » sans un pincement au cœur. Il avait envie de pleurer…Mais un membre de la JMB's corporation ne pleurait pas…Sauf exception. Par exemple, Yoochun. Mais pas lui.

La jeune femme avait levé les yeux.

« Oui ?

-Tu te ronges les ongles, là ? interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Euuuh…Non, pourquoi ? »

Elle fit un sourire innocent et mit sa main dans son dos. Le blond pouffa, et murmura :

« -Interdiction de recommencer. Même si je sais que… »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, les yeux fixés sur les grands yeux bruns de la jeune femme.

« -…tu es… »

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il acheva sa phrase.

« -…tendue. »

Pauline sourit, elle aussi. Oui. Elle était tendue. Qu'allait-il se passer, une fois arrivés ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et elle détestait ne pas savoir son futur. Elle détestait…l'idée de se faire tuer par Junsu, encore plus que l'idée de mourir en elle-même. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa, l'air ailleurs, les nuages. L'aéroport…Trouver une solution pour s'échapper…Mais laquelle ?

Junsu se sentait soudainement nostalgique. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir connu Pauline plus tôt, des années et des années auparavant…Avoir pu l'embrasser encore des milliers et des milliers de fois…Il aurait tellement voulu…Pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait, au lieu de se prendre la tête avec un pari débile. Pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom. Pouvoir…Tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu. Tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas eues. Tant de choses…

« -Ladies and gentlemen… »

Un rayon de soleil entra par la fenêtre, tandis qu'une femme annonçait l'arrivée prochaine. Il éclaira leurs visages. Décomposés par ce qui semblait être la tristesse.

« -Junsu… »

Le blond leva les yeux.

« -Chante. »

Il eut un sourire. Mi-triste mi-amusé. Il se racla la gorge.

« -Attention, je fais l'annonce avec mon anglais pourri. »

La jeune française se mit à rire. Doucement.

« -For you…My slave or…My girl. Yes, you're the only woman in my life. The only woman I've ever loved. Miduhyo…or I Believe…»

Il ne ferma pas les yeux pour chanter. Les yeux fixés sur Pauline…Sa voix emplit l'engin. Par dessus ses peines, par dessus ses joies…Chassant toute sa tension. Il chanta, de tout son cœur. De toute son âme. Les notes, justes, touchantes…Sa voix, qui se brisait, qui reprenait…cette voix qui enveloppait son cœur. Premier couplet…Refrain.

La douce voix de Junsu prit un ton totalement différent. Comme s'il voulait crier pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait…Les tons différaient, et pourtant…C'était tout aussi beau. Rien n'avait semblé aussi beau que cette chanson là.

Paulune ne comprenait pas les paroles. Elle comprit du regard. Elle comprit de la mélodie. Elle comprit du cœur.

A la fin de la chanson, ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder. Puis…

« -Ladies and gentlemen… »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Tandis que l'attérissage s'amorçait.


	20. Bang, Bang, Baby

**NdA:**_ Oh, une autre review... Mais c'est la fête dites-moi XD_

_Mes p'tits fantômes, encore un verre à la santé de Lilyep! _

_Heheh... _

_Bref, gentes dames, messires, oui, à vous mes chers fantômes... Et à toi, Lilyep..._

_Bonne lecture._

_Ceci est le chapitre 20. Puissiez-vous en apprécier la fin..._

* * *

« Ladies and gentlemen… »

Yunho sursauta, en entendant cette voix froide et métallique annoncer ce qu'il redoutait tant. L'arrivée…Comment feraient-ils pour s'échapper ? Comment parviendraient-ils à s'enfuir…Puis aller voir Myoung-bo ? Comment ?

Il se rendit alors compte que sa ceinture de sécurité était détachée. Il la rattacha, tandis que les écrans s'éteignaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Sarie, Yoochun. Les yeux fixés à l'extérieur. A gauche. Jae Joong qui semblait garder un visage impaissible. Une sorte de déception vint serrer le cœur du Coréen. Ça ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça, de savoir qu'il allait devoir le tuer dans les heures qui allaient suivre ? Pas plus d'effet ? La réponse vint d'elle-même, dans l'esprit de Yunho.

Non. Il n'avait pas à être triste, de toutes façons. Peut-être, qui sait, était –il heureux de pouvoir rendre les baisers volés, les insinuations. Par un bon coup de mitraillette.

Cette réponse lui souleva le cœur, tandis que l'avion descendait. Et pourtant…une image persistait dans la tête du coréen.

Celle de Jae Joong, torse nu, lui souriant, les yeux plissés…Un Jae Joong qu'il ne verrait certainement plus jamais. Acte de pitié ? Ou autre ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Non. Il voulait juste croire. Juste croire que cet instant n'avait été que sincérité. Et Yunho savait…que cette image lui resterait dans l'esprit, quelle que soit l'attitude de l'androgyne envers lui. Oui….Que Jae Joong le tue ou non…

Un pâle sourire éclaira son visage. Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir. Et attendit patiemment que l'avion daigne faire crisser ses pneus sur le goudron de l'aéroport Tokyo Narita…

* * *

Un chant. Un chant qui résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Tomoko. Junsu avait une voix…à s'en briser l'âme. Et immanquablement, la sienne s'était brisée à son contact…Elle avait envie de pleurer… 

Tout n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. L'avion atterrirait…Mais qui savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais en même temps que cette envie de pleurer qui s'insinuait en elle, elle y croyait encore. Qu'ils parviendraient à s'enfuir. Dans toutes les situations, elle y croirait encore. Le ventre noué, elle s'agrippa à son accoudoir, tandis qu'une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos. Elle réprima un frisson. Dans toutes les sentations d'angoisses jamais imaginable, la Japonaise n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Peur de quoi ? De mourir ? Peut-être. Mais si elle prenait en compte toutes les fois où elle avait eu peur, elle n'aurait jamais avancé. Et de toutes manières, il était impossible de reculer maintenant. Elle aurait dû y penser avant de ramasser Monsieur Yunho sur la route…Et personellement, elle ne le regretterait jamais. Regretter d'avoir sauvé la vie à un être vivant ? Quel être abject y penserait ? Pas elle, en tout cas.

« -Ladies and gentlemen…»

Elle allait detester cette phrase, elle le sentait. Cette voix glacée, métallique…Secouant la tête et soupirant, elle s'enfonça dans son siège, tandis qu'autour de sa taille, sa ceinture se resserrait. Puis elle se prit le visage entre les mains, ses mains froides. Un secousse ébranla le grand oiseau de métal, et Tomoko sentit son corps se pencher en avant.

A côté d'elle, Changmin fixait avec anxiété le grand écran placé devant l'allée centrale. Sans vraiment le regarder. Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur autre chose. Son pistolet, par exemple. Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour que ni Jae Joong, ni Yoochun, ni Junsu ne s'aperçoive qu'il lui l'avait donné ? Enfin, il l'avait perdu en pariant, mais c'était presque la même chose. Puis, il se retourna et fixa les petites mains de la jeune fille. Savait-elle se servir d'une arme ? Aurait-il à lui expliquer ? S'en servirait-elle ? Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur l'écran.

Allait-il devoir la tuer ?

Horrifié par cette pensée, il cligna des yeux, tentant de chasser de sa tête une image terrifiante. Du sang, encore du sang…Non…Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, attachée à son poignet.

Finalement, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose en trois heures…Malheureusement.

Changmin pouvait-il savoir en quoi il se trompait ? Non. Mais peut-être finirait-il par le savoir…

* * *

Sarie, les yeux fixés sur le petit hublot, contemplait les détails du paysages se préciser, et s'agrandir petit à petit. Les grondements des moteurs s'intensifiaient. Elle poussa un soupir, les yeux dans le vague. S'en sortir…Avaient-ils encore une chance ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Une sentation de vertige se fit sentir au creux de son ventre, tandis que l'engin perdait de l'altitude. Est-ce que l'impossible était réalisable ? 

Elle le souhaitait. Elle le souhaitait sincèrement.

« -…Hey, ça va ? T'es toute pâle… »

Elle se retourna, et croisa le regard de Yoochun. Aussi pâle qu'elle, et arborant un petit sourire triste.

« -…Comment veux-tu que ça aille… »

Cette réponse, à peine murmurée, atterrit pourtant dans l'oreille du coréen et retentit, résonna à l'intérieur de lui comme une immense déflagration.

Alors, sans dire un mot, lentement, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme et les effleura des lèvres.

« …No one knows…

-…Ce que le futur nous reserve. Je sais. Mais comment veux-tu que j'espère l'impossible quand il me semble irréalisable ?

-Impossible is nothing. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Impossible n'est rien…Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que cette phrase s'avère exacte…Yoochun reposa sa main sur son accoudoir. La Japonaise attrapa cette main. Surpris, il leva les yeux.

« -Impossible is nothing. »

Il serra alors cette petite main dans la sienne. Partageant leur chaleur.

* * *

Le boeing 747 déplia lentement ses pattes d'acier. Ses roues glissaient sur le bitume, tandis que l'énorme oiseau de métal perdait sa vitesse, petit à petit. Puis il s'arrêta. A l'intérieur, huit personnes, huit venaient de désirer qu'il reprenne envol… 

« -Ma valise, ma valise, où est ma valise ? C'est pas possible…Ils l'ont laissé dans la soute à bagage ou quoi ? »

Nerveux, tendu, Changmin arpentait les tapis déroulant, scrutant toutes les valises qui passaient, vérifiant toutes les étiquettes indiquant les noms.

Les autres, assis sur une banquette, le regardaient passer et repasser, s'affolant, bousculant des gens, s'excusant auprès de certains d'entre eux, se contentant de lancer un regard furieux à d'autres, poussant, gesticulant…

Tomoko finit par se lever pour aller l'aider, avec un sourire aux bout des lèvres, tandis que Junsu et Pauline se lançaient un regard plein de sous entendus…Avant de s'embrasser.

« -Alors, on ne retrouve plus sa valise ? »

Le grand brun se retourna et l'aperçut. Ce qu'elle pouvait être petite…Malgré son air enthousiaste, il avait l'impression qu'elle était vraiment fragile…Il n'en prit pas compte, et avec un petit sourire moqueur, il s'écria, faussement étonné :

« -Heeey mais t'es vraiment minuscule ! »

Tomoko lui tira la langue, et se faufila entre les gens, pour arriver près du tapis, tandis que le Coréen, derrière, ne parvenait pas à passer entre deux grand-mères qui discutaient sans faire attention, ou plutôt en ignorant délibérément le jeune homme.

« -..Euh, excusez-moi, euh… »

Elle le regarda tenter d'attirer leurs regards, et après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main, railleuse, elle se retourna vers les valises qui défilaient devant elle.

« De quelle couleur est ta valise ? hurla-t-elle, tentant de recouvrir le vacarme ambiant.

-…Noire ! »

Mais combien de valises noires y avait-il ici ?

« Elle est comment ? s'exclama Tomoko, en attrapant une valise noire.

-Euh…Grosse !

- Ça m'avance, tiens ! T'as pas un petit truc pour démarquer ? rétorqua la jeune fille, en s'aperçevant que celle qu'elle tenait dans ses mains appartenait à un certain Paul Dupont, et la reposant immédiatement.

-Elle est lourde ! Euh, non, ça c'est pas un truc pour démarquer, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

-Alors ? interrogea Tomoko, exaspérée, en attrapant une autre valise noire, appartenant cette fois-ci à Michelle Haut.

-…Euh, euh, euh… »

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, elle avait eu le temps d'attraper une valise noire au nom de Kinoda Junko.

« -Fais chier, grinça-t-elle en la reposant. Fais chier. »

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient en train d'entasser leurs affaires sur les chariots métalliques. Dans un désordre monumental. Les uns voulaient faire ci, et ça, tandis que les autres entassaient par dessus. Pauline, qui supportait pas le désordre, excédée, s'était assise, les regardant tenter de faire tenir les valises, qui en général, s'éffondraient dans un boucan infernal. Jae Joong s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Les autres voyageurs les regardaient en riant. Sans savoir qu'à l'intérieur, ces personnes semblant être si enjouées étaient anxieuse, angoissées…Chacun de leur sourire hurlait leur peur. Chacun de leur rire accompagnaient leurs larmes. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas montrer qu'à l'intérieur, ils étaient loin de représenter une seule fraction de cet enthousiasme affiché sur leurs visages. Alors, ils riaient… En pleurant à l'intérieur.

« Junsu ! Par pitié, pousse-toi !

-Aïe ! Mais fais gaffe Yunho, mon pied !

-Pardon…Sarie, pendant que ces deux-là font les idiots, passe-moi ma valise…

-C'est laquelle ? »

Jae Joong finit par craquer. Il se leva, et poussa les « déménageurs ».

« Vous êtes vraiment nuls. Vous avez appris à ranger où ?

-C'est clair, renchérit Pauline. Vous êtes pire que Tomoko. »

Seule Sarie haussa des épaules, comprenant ce que la Française voulait dire. Les quatres non-doués du rangement s'assirent donc bien sagement, tandis que les deux autres, en un rien de temps, rangeaient les bagages.

« -Bon, fit Jae Joong au bout d'un moment, satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les deux autres ? »

* * *

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, tandis qu'une jeune femme sortait à l'extérieur de l'aéroport de Tokyo-Narita. Elle fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta. Elle laissa le chauffeur installer les bagages, et s'installa à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son portable. Et de ses ongles manucurés, rouges, elle l'alluma et consulta ses messages. 

Myoung-bo avait appelé.

Affichant un sourire exultant, Eun-Ju retira perruque et lunette de soleil, maudissant tout de même Yoochun pour l'avoir obligée à devoir se déguiser. Puis, elle appela son répondeur.

« -Vous avez trois nouveaux messages… »

* * *

Changmin avait vraiment LE prototype de la valise, le bagage vraiment impersonel, dénudé de quoi que ce soit. Et c'était la onzième valise que Tomoko attrapait, sans succès. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle prenait. Nouvelle valise noire. 

« -Et merde. »

Hiroyama Makoto.

Changmin, derrière, parvint enfin à persuader les grand-mères de le laisser passer. Il poussa un peu un couple et arriva jusqu'à la Japonaise.

« -Alors ? »

Elle haussa des épaules, tandis qu'il attrapait une valise verte.

« -Pourquoi tu prends une valise verte ? »

Il la reposa, et en attrapa une rouge. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, puis attrapa une à son tour, noire, semblant être un peu usée…Elle attrapa l'étiquette, puis poussa un soupir. Du coréen…il ne manquait plus que ça.

« -…Il y a écrit quoi, là ? »

Il baissa les yeux. Puis sourit, soulagé.

« -Shim Changmin…Il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi. Allez, on peut y aller. »

Il lui attrapa la main et poussant les gens, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe.

* * *

« -Ting ! Sous-sol un. » 

Dans l'ascenseur, un silence pesant, lourd, étouffait l'atmosphère. Chacun se scrutait du visage, puis baissait les yeux au sol.

« -Ting ! Sous-sol deux. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et un par un, ils sortirent. Etonnée, Pauline jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Tout était silencieux. Ils étaient dans un étage en travaux. Et elle comprit alors ce qui allait se passer. Un peur atroce s'insinua en elle, tandis qu'ils marchaient précautionneusement parmis les gravats de béton, de plâtre et autre. Puis, Jae Joong, en début de file, s'arrêta. Du chariot qu'il poussait, il descendit quatre valises, dont celle de Changmin.

Chacuns de ses gestes, mouvements résonnaient dans le parking. Il ouvrit les valises, consciencieusement, une par une. Et en sortit quatre armes à feu. Yunho secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillées de terreur.

« Non…Non…C'est impossible… »

Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme nœud se formait au niveau de son cœur, un nœud ou autre chose, mais peu importait ? Il avait peur. Il se retrouvait, à nouveau, face à cette immense mitraillette…Il tenta de reculer, mais il trébucha contre un caillou. Et son pas retentit dans toute l'immensité de l'endroit. Pourtant, sans lever les yeux, l'androgyne nettoyait les armes, les inspectait.

« On a été stupide…Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être échappés avant ? »

Un claquement résonna. Il chargeait son arme, puis celle des autres. Il les tendit à ces derniers, puis se releva.

Regardant Yunho droit dans les yeux. Avec une douleur et une terreur telle que ce dernier avait l'impression que c'était lui qui allait tuer…Il avait peur, il avait envie d'hurler…il ne voulait pas mourir, et cette arme, cette arme immense… Noire… Sombre…

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Sa respiration, elle aussi, s'accéléra. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait peur. Bon sang, cette impression opressante, il en avait les doigts qui tremblaient…comme dans ce rêve, comme dans cette forêt ou devant chez lui…Sauf que cette fois, c'était sans issue et il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il recula à nouveau. Jae Joong leva son arme.

Pauline respira un bon coup, les yeux fixés sur cette arme que tenait Junsu. Cette arme qui allait la tuer…Il n'avait jamais paru aussi terrifiant…Son cœur s'emballait. Elle ne voulait pas…Non, elle ne voulait pas…Elle détourna les yeux, des larmes commençant à lui troubler la vue. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre…Mais comment ne pas l'être, dans une situation pareille ? Elle avait peur, elle allait mourir…Et elle ne voulait pas.

Sarie avait l'impression de voir le temps s'arrêter. Comme dans ces films où les héros allaient être exécutés, mais il se passait quelque chose au dernier moment…Toujours. Mais ici, ce n'était pas un tournage de film…Le sang qui coulerait sur le sol serait réel. Et cette peur, ce silence…Lui aussi, était-il réel ? Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. De perdre la tête. Mais tout était vrai…Ce n'était pas un rêve…Lentement, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, horrifée. Comme si elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle allait mourir…

« -…Jae Joong. »

Ils sursautèrent, comme des bêtes sauvages chassées, des proies, terrifiées au moindre bruit, fuyante. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler.

Changmin. Un espoir, quoi ? Quoi ?

« -Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si tu avais parié quelque chose et que tu avais perdu ? »

Tomoko, qui avait gardé les yeux baissés jusqu'à présent, leva la tête.

« …Respecterais les règles. Donnerais ce que j'aurais parié au gagnant, grinça ce dernier, surpris par cette question, mais toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

-Dans ce cas… »

Changmin se baissa, et posa son pistolet au sol. D'un mouvement de cheville, il l'envoya valser aux pieds de la Japonaise.

« -Ce qui est promis est promis. »

Elle resta cinq secondes les yeux fixés sur l'arme. Pétrifiée. Stupéfaite.

« -RAMASSE, BORDEL ! »

Un hurlement. Résonnant dans le parking. Changmin.

Tomoko se baissa, sans croiser son regard. Elle attrapa l'arme. Un sanglot se fit entendre, puis un reniflement.

Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se releva.

« -Changmin… » murmura Junsu.

Il ne répondit pas, et mit ses mains dans les poches. Le regard fixé sur la jeune fille.

« -…Très bien, marmonna Jae Joong. Si tu veux. »

Puis, à nouveau le silence. Tomoko leva les yeux, et les yeux mouillés, pleins de larmes, elle pointa l'arme vers Jae Joong.

BANG

Un cri. Un arme qui tombe. Et du sang, du vrai. Qui coule par terre.


	21. Dangers à l'horizon

**NdA:**_L'angleterre a perdu contre l'Afrique du Sud!_

_Yeaaaah_

_Allez, pour fêter ça, un chapitre XD_

_Merci encore à ma fidèle lectrice (quel mot étrange XD) Lilyep... Bonne lecture._

_Mes p'tits fantômes, faites péter le champagne!_

* * *

Boum…Boum…boum…

Son cœur battait encore. Elle le sentait, battant à ses tempes, à son oreille. Résonnant d'une manière désagréable et pourtant si rassurante…Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de respirer calmement.

Alors qu'une peur sans fin s'emparait d'elle. Il…Il…avait tiré…Il avait voulu…la blesser, la tuer, qu'en savait-elle ? Mais elle avait entendu cette détonation. Et elle avait vu. C'était lui qui avait tiré.

Yoochun…

Un sanglot sembla lui déchirer le ventre, et elle gémit. Nom du ciel, ce qu'elle avait mal…Mais était-ce aussi douloureux que cette chose qui lui tordait le cœur ? Et ce sang…Ce sang qui coulait au sol…Son sang. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur…

Son cœur battait à tout allure…Comment faisait-il ? Y aurait-il assez de sang pour faire tenir cet organe ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir…Sa respiration, rapide jusqu'à présent, ralentit tout d'un coup.

Pourquoi vivre, de toutes façons ? Ne serait-elle pas déçue à nouveau ?

Tandis que tout tournait autour d'elle, Sarie ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Une arme tomba au sol. Une légère fumée se dégageait de son embout. 

Yoochun tomba à genoux. Stupéfait. Il avait…Avait-il…Réellement tiré ? Les mains tremblantes,il se retint pour ne pas tomber face contre terre.

Sarie…Sarie…Il avait tiré sur elle…Il l'avait peut-être tué…Pris d'une peur panique, il se releva aussitôt. Et se dirigea d'un pas maladroit, hésitant vers le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

Il voulut s'approcher, la palper, vérifier qu'elle était vivante…

« -Un pas de plus, Yoochun, et je te promets que tu ne seras plus de ce monde. »

Il leva les yeux. Tomoko avait dévié le pistolet sur lui. Et son regard, plus empli de larmes qu'il ne l'était déjà tout à l'heure, semblait vouloir l'assassiner. Une pensée le frappa de plein fouet.

Il le méritait…

Il s'effondra à nouveau et baissa la tête. Son pantalon était devenu sale, poussiéreux, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait y croire…Non…

« -Sarie… »

Il murmurait son nom.

« -Sarie… »

Une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« SARIE !

-TA GUEULE CONNARD ! »

Tomoko en face de lui, tombée à genoux, tentait d'arrêter ses larmes, en vain . Le pistolet de Changmin toujours à la main, elle sanglotait. Et si Sarie mourait ? Et si Sarie mourait à cause de cet homme ? Et si elle ne devait plus jamais la revoir ? Une vague de larme déferla sur ses joues. Elle le détestait, lui, Yoochun, qui l'avait blessée…La japonaise tenta de se contrôler, mais elle tremblait.

Pauline, derrière elle, s'était précipitée sur Sarie, vérifiant son pouls, lui donnant de petites gifles afin de la réveiller, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie. Yunho gardait les yeux fixés sur les tueurs à gages. Changmin semblait sur le point de faire ou de dire quelque chose, mais semblait attendre un ordre de Jae Joong. Ce dernier gardait une main assurée sur son arme, tandis que Junsu, à côté de lui, restait figé.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Dans le parking, on entendait plus que des sanglots.

* * *

Eun-Ju était en train de trinquer avec Myoung-bo, une flûte de vin à la main. Quel plaisir de retrouver son homme d'affaire ! 

Lui souriant à pleines dents, elle s'asseyait plus confortablement dans un canapé de cuir, dans l'hôtel Prince de Tokyo.

« Alors, Eun-Ju ? Ton voyage en France ? interrogea le coréen après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide rouge.

-Ces occidentaux sont pathétiques, mais il faut avouer que leurs vêtements ont une certaine classe…Leurs bijoux aussi, d'ailleurs, souffla-t-elle en contemplant avec satisfaction une bague à en renverser les bijoux de la couronne.

-Je vois. Chère ?

-Non, merci bien Michaël. » gloussa-t-elle en songeant à la fin pitoyable de l'homme.

Il posa son verre et s'approcha de la coréene avec un sourire avide.

« Et cette jolie robe…De belle qualité, je vois. Combien ?

-Oh, je ne me souviens plus…Disons qu'on peut remercier, une nouvelle fois, ce « pauvre » garçon.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'a rien eu de plus qu'un baiser, en échange…souffla le coréen en l'embrassant.

-Cet avantage n'appartient qu'à toi… »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Il la fit basculer sur le sofa. Puis Eun-Ju lâcha :

« Avant de commencer toute chose…Park Yoochun semble ne pas connaître la chance qu'il a en tant que mon « petit ami »…

-…Ah, ce message…Une autre femme ?

-Une amie de Yunho, paraît-il…Il s'éloigne, et semble lui accorder une attention bien particulière…. Ça ne me plaît pas…

-Moi non plus. Il regrettera ses gestes…Mais ne peut-on pas en parler plus tard ? »

Elle sourit.

* * *

Un vertige. Une sentation de ne plus rien contrôler. L'impression d'être stupide. La culpabilité qui lui ronge le ventre. Un tourbillon de sentiments, de sentations indéfinissables. Et tout au fond, une tristesse incommensurable. 

Yoochun se prit le visage entre les mains. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi impulsif, effrayé ? Pourquoi avait-il paniqué face à cette petite ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi avait-il tiré sur Sarie, Nom de Dieu ? Pourquoi ?

Une sonnerie de portable résonna, tout d'un coup, derrière lui.

Changmin retira sortit le mobile de sa poche. Il fixa l'écran de ce dernier d'un air effrayé. Pendant cinq secondes. Puis il finit par appuyer sur le bouton vert.

« -Allo ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton résigné, qui laissait entrevoir tout de même une légère inquiétude. …Oh. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sarie, sur Yoochun puis enfin sur Tomoko. Il la fixa un long moment, silencieux, semblant écouter ce que disait l'interlocuteur. Il haussa soudainement des sourcils.

« -Je vous demande pardon ? »

A ses côtés, Jae Joong et Junsu se crispaient. Ce ton respectueux qu'avait employé Changmin n'avait rien d'agréable … Il devait s'adresser à Myoung-bo, ou à un de ses sous-fifres.

«-Mais… »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« -Bien, soupira le coréen. Nous n'avons pas le choix ? »

Changmin fronça des sourcils, et se retourna. Il eut un rictus en fixant un point du parking, puis se retourna à nouveau.

« -Une surveillance rapprochée, je vois…Pas de risques avec le gouvernement ? …Ah. »

Ces mots tombèrent dans les oreilles de Tomoko et vinrent attérir contre ses tympans. Crétin. Cet homme était un abruti fini. Comment osait-il ? Comment ? Sarie était en train de mourir sous ses yeux, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était s'inquiéter pour leurs « risques » ? Une sensation de rage, de colère s'empara d'elle. En même temps qu'un désespoir incontestable. Et surtout, l'impression d'être impuissante face à tous ces évènements…

« -…Non. Il n'y en a plus que trois. Oui. »

Changmin se tourna, ne supportant plus ce regard noir, empli de larmes que lui envoyait Tomoko. Il croisa alors le regard de Junsu. Un instant déstabilisé, son esprit tout entier se vida, alors qu'il entendait, comme un léger bruit de fond, l'interlocuteur lui parler.

Oh, ciel. Ce regard si douloureux qu'il lui lançait…Il avait l'impression que le blond était en train de souffrir le martyr. Il ferma les yeux, se reconcentrant sur ce que lui disait l'homme au bout du fil.

« -…Pardon ? Qui ça ? Comment ça, LUI ? Non mais vous vous foutez de ma… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, furieux. Puis la referma silencieusement.

« -…Très bien, acheva-t-il en raccrochant rapidement. Dites, les gars…On se casse. »

Jae Joong se retourna, surpris. Junsu semblait être tétanisé sur place. Yoochun ne releva même pas la tête.

« Comment ça ?! s'exclama l'androgyne, en abaissant son arme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Ordre du Patron. Enfin, d'après son « secrétaire ».

-…Mais…Et eux ? » demanda Junsu, les yeux fixés sur Pauline.

Changmin rangea son arme. Il arborait à présent un sourire amer. Il avait comme un goût d'acide dans la bouche.

« -Il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas assez compétents pour ce coup-là. On nous a chargé d'un nouveau boulot, de toutes manières. Et eux…ce sera pour Lui. »

Un silence suivit cette nouvelle. Junsu rangea son arme à son tour. Il se retourna vers les ascenceurs, tournant ainsi dos à Pauline.

« -Hey…Esclave. Survis, Ok ? C'est un ordre, et j'espère que c'est clair. Survis. Emmène aussi Sarie à l'hôpital, par la même occasion. Pour Yoochun. Mais survis Pauline, survis. Jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée. »

Il s'éloigna lentement. Ses pas retentirent dans le silence du parking. Tandis que Pauline le regardait partir, abasourdie. Puis soudainement, comme si elle se réveillait…

« -IMBECILE ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes ordres pour survivre ! »

Puis elle sourit.

« -CRETIN ! Je te renvoie les ordres. Que je sois esclave ou non. Tu as interêt à survivre, quelle que soit la mission, Junsu. Il y a réellement interêt. »

Elle se retourna à son tour. Sans le regarder. Et pourtant, elle devinait chacun de ses mouvements derrière elle. Chacun de ses pas. Et elle savait. Elle savait que comme elle, les larmes commençaient à lui envahir les yeux…

Et pourtant…L'un comme l'autre, ils souriaient.

* * *

Hye Su raccrocha. Pour commencer, embêter « gentiment » sa sœur en contournant ses plans. Par exemple, en lachant un chasseur très dangereux. 

Oh, bien sûr, le résultat serait probablement le même. Mais Eun-Ju ne supporterait pas, et en serait indiscutablement contrariée. Son humeur se dégraderait…

Mais sa cadette ne s'arrêterait pas là. Petit à petit, elle déjouerait chacunes de ses manigances, dans son dos… Puis elle ruinerait sa réputation. Petit à petit, comme si elle libérait sa haine au compte-gouttes…Elle aurait tout son temps.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, tandis que son portable prenait les photos d'une scène qui semblait plus qu'explicite dans le bureau d'à côté, et les enregistrait, une à une, dans sa base de données…

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il avait assez de photos comme ça. Et dans le bureau d'à côté, ça en devenait plus qu'insupportable à regarder… Elle se leva et partit silencieusement, jetant des coups d'œil à ses photos. Pa-rfaites. Elles étaient vraiment nettes. A présent, il était temps de savoir où elle pourrait les envoyer… Mais dans l'ombre, mine de rien, elle avait appris à se débrouiller. Avec un simple ordinateur, elle parvenait à faire tellement de choses à présent…sans laisser de traces.

La nouvelle technologie avait du bon…

* * *

Changmin suivit Junsu. Le cœur lourd. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ils étaient surveillés … Il se retourna une dernière fois, tandis que ses entrailles se serraient en contemplant les yeux rouges de larmes de Tomoko. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour pouvoir la consoler, la faire sourire…La prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes… 

Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pour la première fois, Changmin se surprit à hésiter. Entre sa quête et elle. Il la fixa longuement des yeux. Pouvoir dire un mot, un seul… Il secoua la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il se retourna à nouveau, alors que quelque chose tombait de sa poche. Surpris, il baissa les yeux. Oh. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il ramassa ce qui était tombé, et sortant un stylo de sa poche, il y inscrivit quelques mots.

Puis il le reposa.

Tomoko avait suivi ce mouvement, les yeux encore pleins de larmes. Changmin lui sourit. Puis, il attrapa le chariot à valises et le poussa vers les ascenseurs, en direction de la silhouette de Junsu qui commençait à se faire lointaine.

« -Yoochun. »

Sèche, froide, la voix de Jae Joong venait de trancher le silence.

Ce dernier, les yeux toujours baissés, à moitié effrondré au sol, ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'appel de l'androgyne.

« -On se casse. Grouille. »

Cette fois, Yoochun se leva lentement. Le pantalon poussiéreux. Mais peu importait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sarie. Puis se retourna en silence. Semblant avoir perdu toute dignité, il ramassa son arme et se retourna vers Jae Joong.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut. Yoochun semblait avoir perdu toute notion de temps, de raison ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses yeux empreints d'une tristesse profonde, et d'une culpabilité sans limites, il rangea son arme machinalement et avança, le dos un peu courbé. « Sarie. » Ses lèvres semblaient former ce nom, mais sans son.

L'androgyne le laissa passer devant lui, le jaugeant du regard. Puis, sans un mot, il se retourna à son tour. Il sentait le regard de Yunho lui brûler le dos, avec une intensité sans limite. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'aviser de se retourner. Parce qu'il savait qu'au moment même où il croiserait son regard…

« -Jae Joong. »

Il se crispa. Lui. Lui, et encore lui.

« -Quoi ? »

Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi défaillante ? Déglutissant péniblement, l'androgyne se retourna, pour faire face à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

Quelle mauvaise idée…

Un vague malaise l'envahit, alors que ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Yunho. Comme si l'autre parvenait à lire dans ses pensées… Il détacha son regard, et répèta sa question.

« -Quoi ? »

Yunho finit par secouer la tête négativement.

« -Rien. Peu importe. »

Il se retourna, afin de vérfier l'état de Sarie. Tandis que perplexe, Jae Joong se retournait à son tour.

Et pourtant, l'un comme l'autre mourraient d'envie de se lancer un dernier, au moins un dernier regard.

Si seulement ils le pouvaient…

* * *

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, Tomoko se releva. Elle se leva maladroitement et attrapa ce qui était tombé de la poche de Changmin. Une carte. 

Un As de cœur.

« N'importe quel événement peut se transformer en As de Cœur. Même dans la réalité. Ne l'oublie pas. »

La Japonaise contempla les courbes noires de l'écriture du coréen un long moment. Puis elle eut un sourire. Elle retourna alors la carte, avec l'intention de la mettre dans sa poche. Une ligne, griffonnée en noire, retint son attention.

« PS : Les urgences arrivent. Remercie-moi quand on se reverra. »

Quand on se reverra…Si jamais ils se revoyaient un jour. En auraient-ils réellement la possibilité ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle l'espérait seulement.


	22. Marche funèbre

**NdA:**_ Hello, rapide passage pour un chapitre...Bonne lecture, mes petits fantômes... et toi aussi, Lilyep._

_Merci encore de lire et commenter ..._

* * *

Yunho, Pauline et Tomoko, silencieux, étaient dans le couloir. Assis sur ces chaises de métal gris, froides. Cet hôpital, ce couloir…Si bruyant…Les gens passaient et venaient, dans un brouhaha insupportable, certains courant, d'autres discutant, riant. Et eux, étrangers à toute cette atmosphère…Simplement en train d'attendre.

Ils attendaient que le médecin sorte de ce fichu bloc opératoire. Qu'il leur annonce une bonne nouvelle. Qu'elle s'en sortirait, que tout irait bien …

Sarie…

Yunho songeait à cette jeune femme qu'il avait à peine connue. Une jeune femme qui avait l'air tellement agréable à vivre. Une jeune femme avec qui il n'avait que peu discuté. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se rencontrer…

Et il l'avait incluse, aveuglément, dans cette histoire qui prenait des tournants de polar. Et elle allait peut-être mourir…

Au summum de sa culpabilité, Yunho se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort depuis le début ?

* * *

Pauline observait ses mains. Ensanglantées. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se les laver, après avoir essayé de sauver celle qui avait été sa voisine. Non, celle qui ETAIT sa voisine. Elle était encore vivante…Du moins elle l'espérait. 

Sarie…finalement, elle ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, songea Pauline. Non, à peine. Et pourtant, elle savait combien de temps elles auraient pu avoir... Tant de temps gâché…

Elle referma ses doigts sur ses paumes. Il fallait y croire. Oui, il fallait encore y croire. Parce qu'eux, ils étaient encore vivant. Même s'ils aveient traversé une passe dangeureuse, le sang coulait encore dans leur veines. Alors elle, elle allait survivre aussi. Elle voulait y croire.

* * *

Tomoko ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur auquel s'adossait le banc. Se laissant emporter par les bribes de conversation. La politique…Les malades…Les médecins…Les problèmes…Les rires…Les sourires…Les morts. 

Les morts…

« -S'il-te plaît Sarie, ne meurs pas… »

Murmure. A peine entendu dans cette rumeur qui enflait autour d'eux. La japonaise poussa un soupir. Tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait ramené Yunho chez Pauline. Et voilà… Elle et Sarie avaient été mêlée à l'affaire…Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne savait pas à qui d'autre s'adresser ? Certainement. Parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir régler ce problème-là seule ? …Plus qu'exact. Trop jeune…Putain de Jeunesse.

Si seulement elle avait été un peu plus vieille, elle n'aurait pas eu à mettre en danger Pauline…Et la mort n'aurait pas été au chevet de Sarie. Une larme silencieuse, pourtant si déchirante de douleur, vint s'écraser sur sa jambe.

Dans ce couloir bruyant, dans cet hôpital plein de monde, dans cette capitale si bondée, dans ce pays du soleil levant…Trois êtres attendaient impatiemment une bonne nouvelle. Qui arriverait. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Attendre et Espérer….C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

* * *

Un taxi se gara avec un crissement de pneus, devant l'immense hôtel Prince de Tokyo. D'une couleur plâtre, le bâtiment semblait des plus strict. Derrière, on aperçevait la gigantesque tour de Tokyo, dans son habit blanc et rouge. Il ne faisait pas terriblement beau. D'ailleurs, on avait plutôt l'impression que le temps virait au gris. 

Une porte de la voiture noire s'ouvrit. Un homme androgyne en sortit, l'air grincheux. Puis, comme si ç'eut été un signe, deux autres portes s'ouvrirent, tandis qu'à leur tour trois hommes de sortaient, habillés de la même manière que le premier. A quelques exceptions près. Ils ouvrirent le coffre et déchargèrent leurs valises. Un des hommes, blond fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un parapluie noir. Il semblait le garder à son bras par précaution. Un autre déchargeait ses bagages maladroitement, tandis qu'un dernier, grand et brun, se dirigeait vers l'hôtel afin de trouver quelqu'un pour rentrer leurs valises, ou au pire, un chariot pour transporter leurs bagages. Il dut opter pour cette seconde option, car il revint en en poussant deux vers la voiture. Ils entrèrent, et la voiture derrière eux s'éloigna.

C'était un hôtel magnifique…De luxe. Digne de Jung Myoung-bo. Mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à s'extasier.

Les portes vitrée se refermèrent derrière eux. Ils s'approchèrent de l'accueil des réservations. Une jeune femme, derrière son bureau, leur sourit aimablement. Sur son badge était noté qu'elle parlait le coréen.

« -Puis-je vous aider ? »

Un grognement général lui répondit. Le grand brun lui fit un léger sourire en retour.

« Nous sommes les … employés de Mr. Jung. Il a du réserver…

-…De Mr…Jung, vous dites ? Oh, vous êtes répartis par deux dans les chambres 404 et 403, au dernier étage. Vos noms sont bien…Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Jae Joong, et Kim Junsu ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête. D'ailleurs, même si ce n'eut pas été eux, ils l'auraient fait tout de même. La jeune femme devait être un peu niaise. Cette dernière posa deux cartes magnétiques sur le bureau.

« -Merci. »

Ils s'éloignèrent en poussant les chariots devant eux. Les roues faisaient crisser leur matière plastique contre le sol. Jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

De toutes façons, auraient-ils eu réellement le courage d'expliquer à leurs collègues cette peur subite ?

Peut-être l'auraient-ils eu, ce courage, s'ils avaient su que dans le fond, la peur était la même…

* * *

Le médecin sortit du bloc opératoire. L'air affligé. Le cœur de Tomoko manqua un battement, Pauline se sentit défaillir et Yunho se leva en sursaut. Il les invita à entrer dans son bureau. 

« …Are you Japanese ? demanda-t-il alors que les autres s'installaient.

-I am. But they are not .» répondit la plus jeune d'une voix peu assurée.

Il hocha la tête.

« Il est coréen ? demanda-t-il alors à Tomoko en japonais.

-Oui. »

Il hocha la tête de nouveau.

« -…Pourrais-tu leur traduire, jeune fille ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, tandis que sans prendre compte de son avis, le médecin déclarait :

« -… Elle n'est pas encore sauvée. Pour le moment, elle dort encore. Mais nous ne savons pas…Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qu'il se passera à son réveil. Elle risque même de ne pas se réveiller. Et même si elle se réveillait…Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir son état psychologique. Et de cet état-là va dépendre tout le reste. »

Elle leva aussitôt.

« -Mais, vous, c'est…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« -En fait…Nous avons nettement l'impression qu'elle ne veut plus se réveiller. Parce qu'elle le pourrait, mais elle ne le veut pas. »

Tomoko se tourna vers Yunho et Pauline. Le regard désespéré. Le coréen se leva à son tour. Il la prit fermement par les épaules.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La cadette détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire…Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire…Puis, lentement, d'un ton détaché qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle expliqua la situation.

Pauline écarquilla les yeux. Comment…Ce n'était pas possible…Elle qui sourait si souvent, elle qui semblait tant apprécier la vie…Après avoir survécu à une tentative de détournement d'avion, après avoir survécu à une balle…Elle ne voulait plus ? Plus se réveiller ? Ne plus vivre ? Elle voulait se laisser aller ?

Yunho ne voulait pas y croire. C'était imposible…Il s'était tourné vers le médecin.

« -VOUS MENTEZ ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS… »

Le médecin ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, mais il secoua la tête. Puis il leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent.

Après un bon nombre de couloirs, de cris, et d'escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte blanche, sur laquelle était collée une petite plaquette de métal blanc. « 505 », indiquait la gravure sur celle-ci. Le médecin leur fit un signe de la tête et s'éloigna.

Silencieux, ils restèrent dix minutes devant la porte. Jusqu'à ce que Pauline se décide à l'ouvrir…

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage. Sur un accord commun, Changmin et Junsu se mirent ensemble, sans savoir que chez les deux autres, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe…Leurs chambres étaient en face l'une de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent, après avoir déchargé leurs bagages. Un jeune garçon du service qui passait par là les débarassa des chariots. 

Les portes se refermèrent.

* * *

L'hôtel Keio Plaza n'était pas vraiment du plus grand luxe. C'était simplement un hôtel normal, hébergeant des gens tout à fait normaux, à des periodes tout à fait sensées. La façade était propre, jolie, nette. Un seul détail, simple, pouvait surprendre. Cette fenêtre du premier étage, aux volets constamment fermés… 

C'était sa fenêtre à Lui. Il aimait l'oscurité. D'ailleurs, sa chambre l'était, obscure. Sombre. Seule une petite lampe de chevet éclairait légèrement le bureau sur lequel Il travaillait.

Il chantonnait. Un air lugubre à en donner le frisson. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme un chant funéraire.

« -Damn your soul… »

Enfin pouvoir revenir sur un boulot acceptable…Il en avait toujours rêvé. Depuis son échec, Hye Su ne Lui avait plus permis de toucher à quelque chair, de faire couler du sang…Le travail revenait, enfin…

« -…My pretty boy… »

Sur la table, une veritable artillerie. Qu'Il nettoyait. Qu'Il aiguisait. Qu'Il contemplait avec satisfaction…

« -I go to steal your prey… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en chantonnant, Il sortait de chez Lui. Il sortit de sa poche deux portables. Le premier était rouge sang. Il ouvrit son clapet et tapa sur quelques touches. Et le referma. Avec le second, qui était d'une couleur noire, il choisit une sonnerie. « La marche funèbre ». Puis, ceci fait, il remit les deux mobiles dans sa poche.

Avec un immense sourire malsain scotché sur son visage.

* * *

Sarie dormait. Elle respirait d'une manière régulière. Comme si dans quelques secondes, elle allait se réveiller. Comme si dans quelques secondes, elle allait ouvrir les yeux. 

Mais non. Elle les gardait obstinément fermés.

Ses joues avaient perdu toute couleur, et ses lèvres semblaient être légèrement violacées. Seuls ses cheveux avaient gardé toute leur splendeur. Ils semblaient ressortir dans toute cette pièce entièrement blanche.

Tomoko attrapa la main de Sarie. Froide.

« -Sarie… »

Un murmure, résonnant doucement.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? Dis…»

Comme une prière, comme un éloge funèbre, comme un secret.

« -Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes ? »

La manière dont elle le disait avait l'air si puérile…Mais c'était tellement réel. La cadette avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se réveiller ?

« -Sarie… »

Yunho, de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Tomoko, venait de chuchoter à son tour.

« -…Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait. »

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme.

« -On a encore besoin de toi, ici. Aide-nous à garder espoir… Comme tu le faisais. »

Pauline, à son tour, prit la main de Sarie.

« -…Sarie. Tu nous manque déjà, tu sais ? »

Oui…à tous, elle leur manquait déjà. Ses sourires. Ses rires. Ils laissaient un vide derrière elle que personne ne parvenait à combler.

« -C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne veuille pas te réveiller. Mais…merci, déjà, d'avoir fait autant de route avec nous. Et puis… »

Elle reposa sa main, et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« -Bats-toi, Sarie. Survis. Ne te laisse pas faire. N'abandonne jamais. »

Elle sourit. Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore du sang sur ses mains, elle s'excusa et sortit. En courant. Les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Seul dans la chambre, Junsu étant parti visiter les boutiques de l'hôtel au sous-sol, Changmin s'assit sur son lit. La chambre était incroyablement luxurieuse. La moquette rouge sur le sol, les lourds rideaux de velours, bordeaux…Tout était magnifique. Mais il n'y fit guère attention. 

Il se déchaussa et attrapa un sac à dos, cherchant un plan de Tokyo. Tiens ? Il ne le trouvait pas…Fronçant les sourcils, il vida le sac devant lui.

Trois livres qu'il n'avait jamais vus, un magazine, un carnet, une trousse …

Il sourit. C'était le sac à Tomoko. Il avait complètement oublié, mais ils avaient emmené toutes leurs affaires avec eux.

Il ouvrit ensuite la petite pochette, à l'avant du sac. Un mp3. Un parapluie. Un parapluie rose…

Il le fixa longuement. Stupéfait. Puis le jeta avec rage au sol. Ce parapluie ramenait trop de souvenirs…

Elle. Elle et son sourire. Elle et son enthousiasme à tout. Elle…Sa cousine…Tout cela était fini, à présent…Pourquoi fallait-il que ces souvenirs remontent à la surface de sa mémoire ? C'était tellement douloureux…Oh, Il s'en souvenait encore…

* * *

_« Pas dans un lieu public ? Reçu. Vais les attirer ailleurs, mais puis-je m'amuser ? »_

Hye Su sourit en lisant ce message sur son portable.

_« Bien sûr. Mais fais disparaître les corps après, s'il y a des traces d'une violence exagérée comme tu as l'habitude de laisser, il va y avoir enquête. Tu as beau être doué, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre de risques._

_PS : Fais les souffrir. Pleurer. Surtout la petite. »_

Elle appuya sur le bouton « Envoyer », puis se remit en face de son ordinateur. A la recherche de l'adresse d'un certain Park Yoochun…Adresse, numéro de téléphone portable, e-mail…Tout serait bienvenu. Elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie. La coréene commencerait par les photos les moins dures…Puis, elle terminerait par les plus choquantes… Elle voyait déjà des larmes chez Yoochun, et surtout les cris de rage de sa sœur…

* * *

Un portable sonnait…Il sonnait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, juste derrière la cloison. C'était une chanson lugubre. Tomoko fronça des sourcils. Personne ne semblait décrocher, ou faire mine de chercher. Puisque le couloir était vide. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte. Par terre, un petit portable noir. 

« Vous avez reçu un message. »

Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser le portable.

« -Euh…Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, perplexe, elle ouvrit le clapet du mobile.

« Lire le message ? »

Elle appuya sur la touche « accepter ». Elle fit défiler le message sur l'écran à toute vitesse. Une sentation de panique s'empara d'elle.

« -Qu'est-ce que…Monsieur Yunho ! »

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Yunho leva les yeux de Sarie, étonné. La petite japonaise, sans un mot, lui tendit le portable. Il lut silencieusement. Puis poussa une exclamation à son tour. Il regarda Sarie. Puis Tomoko.

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque de mêler Pauline à ça.

-Et si jamais Sarie se réveille, elle ne doit pas être seule. »

Il hocha la tête.

« -On va devoir y aller. Avant qu'elle revienne. »

Il empocha le portable, puis passa sa tête de l'autre côté de la porte.

« La voie est libre.

-On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! »

Tomoko l'avait retenu par la manche.

« Si jamais on part sans laisser de traces, elle va forcément partir à notre recherche, Monsieur Yunho…On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Et puis…Je n'aime pas la laisser comme ça, seule, sans aucune information…

-…Très bien. On va lui laisser un mot. Mais vite, alors. »

Ils trouvèrent une feuille et un stylo rapidement. A tour de rôle, ils écrivirent à toute vitesse. Ils posèrent la feuille pliée sur la table de chevet de Sarie.

Tomoko, avant de partir, embrassa Sarie sur la joue.

« -Bats-toi, Sarie. On est avec toi. »

Yunho posa une main sereine sur l'épaule de Tomoko.

« -Il est temps d'y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête. La seconde d'après, leurs pas dévalaient les escaliers…

Lorsque Pauline revint, il n'y avait plus personne. Sauf Sarie.

« -Que… »

Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, et attrapa le papier replié sur la table de chevet de la Japonaise. Puis elle se précipita vers la fenêtre.

Trop tard. Le taxi s'éloignait déjà.


	23. Echeance du temps

**NdA:** _Allez, encore un... T'es rapide quand même Lilyep o_

_Bref, merci encore de lire, de commenter... ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans cette foule ectoplasmique XD_

_Bonne lecture. J'espère que cette suite te/vous plaira. Vive le monde fantômatique! Wouhou!_

* * *

Changmin secoua la tête. Il ne voulait ni repenser à Tomoko, ni à sa cousine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ces souvenirs se mêlaient ils, tout d'un coup ? Sa cousine s'était suicidée. Point. Tomoko était encore vivante…Mais en danger. Il le savait. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à la JMB's corporation, il hésitait. Il était pris entre deux feux. Les volontées de sa cousine et la vie de Tomoko…Les volontées d'une morte. Et la vie d'une innocente. Entre ses mains…

Il se souvenait du testament de sa cousine. Des moindres mots, des moindres virgules…Et des taches d'eau, des larmes qui avaient coulé le long des joues de celle qui avait été, longtemps durant, sa confidente la plus chère.

Il ne voulait pas y repenser…Mais ce parapluie rose ravivait tous ses souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Oui, Pourquoi donc ? Le parapluie était pourtant à Tomoko. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense au testament de sa cousine ?

Tentant de chasser ces pensées maussades teintées d'une note imperceptible de désespoir, il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pas question de se mettre à déprimer. Ils avaient une nouvelle mission, autant l'exécuter à bien.

A bien. Quel drôle de mot pour parler de tuer des innocents. Changmin se surprit à douter. A nouveau. Est-ce que ce qu'il faisait en vallait réellement la peine ?

« -…Et, toi, tu savais ce qui m'attendait ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais subir ça ? »

Changmin se prit la tête entre les mains. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à une morte. Qui ne lui répondrait certainement pas.

« -… Je deviens dingue à parler tout seul… »

Il entra dans la salle de bain, avec l'intention de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ce qu'il fit. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ses idées ne se remirent pas en place.

Le visage trempé, il s'assit au sol, sur le carrelage froid. Et il s'adossa contre la céramique de la baignoire.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? Je la laisse mourir ? Ou je brise tous les liens que j'ai tissé avec toi depuis tant d'années, d'un seul coup, pour cette gamine… »

Il fut sur le point de dire insignifiante. Mais le mot ne sortait pas. Il laissa longtemps la phrase en suspens, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, d'une voix enrouée, nouée, il finit par lâcher un murmure grave, presque imperceptible.

« - …qui compte tellement pour moi, au final, que j'en viens à mettre en doute notre amitié… »

Il en avait assez. Pourquoi pensait-il à elles, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elles viennent lui emmêler les pinceaux ? Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Par terre, le parapluie.

Pourquoi étaient-elles reliées, dans ses pensées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que leurs deux visages surnagent parmi tous les autres ?

Las, il se releva et retourna dans la chambre. Et d'un coup de pied, envoya le parapluie sous le lit.

Il allait devoir choisir…Et il le savait. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt…

* * *

Des mots sur une feuille de papier, écrits à la va-vite. Des mots douloureux. Des mots écrits au stylo noir. 

_« Pauline,_

_Ce sont peut-être mes derniers mots sur papier. Mes derniers mots pour te dire qu'on a été contactés par un nouveau tueur. Mais aussi pour te demander de ne pas nous poursuivre. Et peut-être, surtout…_

_Pour te dire à quel point j'ai apprécié ton amitié. Oh, j'ai horreur d'exprimer mes sentiments. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera très vite et qu'on pourra se foutre de ma gueule à volonté, qu'on pourra se demander comment j'ai pu écrire des niaiseries pareilles. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on peut toujours espérer._

_Pauline, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Sarie. Si jamais elle se réveille, dit-lui pour nous qu'on la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Pour tout ce qu'elle a enduré. Ces mots s'adressent à toi également._

_J 'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse relire ce mot, un jour. Qu'on puisse s'en moquer. Je me répète, je sais. Mais j'aimerais tant…_

_D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas « Attendre et Espérer ? » Une phrase de Dumas, dans le « Comte de Monte-Christo ». Espérons que comme pour le Comte et Haydée, notre histoire sera un Happy end. Un éternel Happy End._

_Tomoko. »_

Suivis d'autres, encore. La feuille froissée semblait murmurer.

_« Pauline,_

_Dans le fond, on ne se connaît pas trop, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'aimerais tout de même te laisser quelques mots._

_Pour commencer, je te remercie, toi et Sarie, de m'avoir accompagné dans cette épreuve. Vous avez beaucoup souffert pour moi, toutes les deux. Et je ne m'en voudrais jamais assez. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu prennes ma carte bancaire, que j'ai glissé sous l'oreiller de Sarie. Ainsi, si jamais elle se réveille, vous pourrez rentrer en France. En sécurité. Elle pourra subvenir à tes besoins, le temps de la convalescence de notre amie._

_Cessons de parler d'argent. Parce que c'est stupide. Et parce que c'est la cause de tous nos malheurs. Et parce que s'il y a bien une chose qui ne s'achète pas, c'est la vie._

_Allez, on va devoir y aller. Bonne chance pour la suite. Vis ta vie pour nous, Pauline._

_Yunho. »_

Pauline ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Les deux papiers serrés dans sa main, elle laissa entrer une vague de fraîcheur dans la pièce. Une brise vint caresser son visage, tandis que ses cheveux s'écartaient de son visage. Elle soupira et s'assit sur la chaise. Elle resta longtemps, les yeux dans le vague, à fixer le ciel. Nuageux.

Un sentiment de désespoir s'infiltrait en elle. Comme si chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle inspirait était chargée d'un sentiment indéfinissable. S'imprégnant dans ses poumons, puis passant dans ses veines. Pour enfin terminer dans chacune des cellules composant son corps. Son être tout entier semblait crier de tristesse. Elle sentait des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Elle en avait assez…Ne plus revoir Tomoko, ne plus revoir Yunho…Et Sarie dont le réveil semblait tellement impossible…

Seule. Complètement seule.

« -…Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant, hein ? J'attends ? »

Comme l'avait si bien précisé Tomoko…Attendre et Espérer. Attendre et Espérer l'impossible…

* * *

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le 5-23-26. Une maison des plus simples, à l'extérieur de Tokyo. En banlieue. Un jardin. Une boîte aux lettres. Et un chat qui ronronnait, roulé en boule devant la maison. 

Un lieu paisible.

Qui allait se tranformer en enfer…

Yunho sortit de la voiture, aussitôt suivi par Tomoko. Elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourtant, le lieu semblait des plus une enfant apeurée, elle attrapa la main du coréen.

Elle haïssait montrer qu'elle avait peur. Mais cet endroit l'effrayait. Trop calme. Trop silencieux. Et ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait…La terrifiait plus que tout. Elle serra la main de l'aîné de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers elle. Et, sans un mot, il détourna son regard afin de scruter les environs.

Tout en refermant sa main sur la sienne.

Yunho sortit, de son autre main, le portable de sa poche. Et vérifia l'adresse. Qui s'avérait exacte.

_« 5-23-26. Banlieue de Musashi._

_C'est enfin l'échéance du temps._

_Pour vous, pour moi._

_La mort est mon métier…_

_Et vous êtes mes clients._

_Bienvenus dans le monde de la réalité._

_Chaque pas que vous faites, chaque erreur_

_Seront une souffrance de plus._

_Faites donc des faux pas._

_Et laissez-moi m'amuser… »_

Yunho réprima un frisson. Ce tueur à gages lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait un goût atroce pour les poèmes étranges. Il devait être un assassin sanguinaire, le genre d'homme qui les ferait souffrir jusqu'au dernier souffle…

Ils s'approchèrent donc, main dans la main, nerveux. Puis, le doigt du coréen se posa sur l'interphone. Qui grésilla. Tomoko se rapprocha de son aîné.

Une respiration saccadée sortait du haut-parleur.

Ils restèrent immobiles, pétrifiés. Avec la nette impression d'être les acteurs dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Dévoilant un rideau noir, à moitié déchiré.

Ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais film d'horreur. C'était un Très mauvais film d'horreur, avec mention « insipide ». ET le scénariste ET le metteur en scène faisaient preuve d'un mauvais goût…

…Des plus effrayants.

Ils déglutirent, puis s'avancèrent. La pression montant. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les rapprochaient de la mort. Et ils avaient du mal à s'en rendre compte. Puis, une fois à quelques centimètres du rideau, ils s'arrêtèrent. Tomoko ferma les yeux, et inspira un bon coup. Yunho serra la main de la jeune fille, tentant de lui transmettre tout son courage. Elle lui rendit ce serrement, tremblante.

Alors, d'un seul coup, la japonaise écarta le rideau.

* * *

Junsu déambulait dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Entre les différents magasins de luxe. Sans pourtant y faire attention. Il marchait depuis un bon moment, les yeux dans le vague. Tel une âme errante. 

Il bousculait des gens. Sans s'excuser. Il avait l'impression de ne plus faire parti du même monde que les autres. Il était comme enfermé dans sa bulle. Plongé dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un certain temps, las, il s'assit sur un canapé en vente. Mais peu lui importait. De toutes manières, personne ne l'achèterait, ce canapé. Il était trop cher. En plus, il était laid.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Et se mit à chantonner, tout doucement. Il n'y avait pas grand monde autour de lui, et personne ne lui accordait un centième d'attention. Il ne chantait pas une chanson en particulier, ni une mélodie, d'ailleurs.

Il la chantait elle.

Comme on fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée, comme on sourit à un être qu'on aime tendrement, comme on enlace un être cher. Comme on embrasse. Comme on rit. Comme tous ces instants merveilleux qui faisaient partie d'une vie, n'importe laquelle, il la chantait.

Il chantait ses grands yeux marron. Il chantait son sourire. Il chantait ses cheveux. Il chantait sa voix à elle.

Et de ses yeux pourtant clos, coula une larme.

Jae Joong, allongé sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête servant d'appui, lisait un livre de psychologie. Il n'y comprenait rien. Mais ça l'occupait. Du moins, ça l'avait occupé pendant les dix premières minutes. A présent, il en avait assez. D'un coup sec, il referma l'ouvrage. Il le rangea soigneusement à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé, en piocha un autre, puis s'assit par terre, contre la porte. Un bouquin traitant la politique, cette fois. L'androgyne soupira.

Au bout de deux paragraphes, il leva les yeux.

Yoochun, en face de lui, était accoudé à la fenêtre. Il lui tournait le dos mais Jae Joong savait qu'il avait les yeux dans le vide. Il savait qu'il avait un visage décomposé. Il savait aussi que son pantalon était encore sale. Il savait également que ce n'était pas du tout le Yoochun qu'il avait connu.

Son ombre se dessinait sur la moquette, encadrée par un rectangle de lumière. Jae Joong lança le livre dessus. Il avait envie que l'ombre se retourne, s'énerve et lui crie dessus. Mais l'ombre resta comme le corps. Accoudée à la fenêtre.

L'androgyne soupira. Yoochun n'avait même pas réagi au bruit. Il n'avait même pas frémi.

Et ç'en était effrayant.

Mal à l'aise, l'androgyne se frotta la nuque. Puis s'allongea par terre, sur le ventre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il était fatigué. Las de toutes ces hsitoires sans fin. Ses doigts jouants avec la moquette, le menton sur son bras étalé au sol. Il faisait glisser sa paume, sentant sous sur sa peau une rugueur étrange. Il ferma les yeux. Songeant à sa prochaine mission. A leur prochaine victime.

Et à Yunho.

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui, d'ailleurs ?

Jae Joong se retourna alors, et se mit sur le dos. Le visage de Yunho lui revint en tête.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et fixa, l'ombre de Yoochun, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« -Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? »

L'autre ne se retourna même pas. Jae Joong crut qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

« Yoochun ? Tu crois que…

-La délicatesse c'est vraiment pas ton truc, hein. »

Platement, celui à la fenêtre venait de prononcer ces mots. Pourtant, le ton n'était pas du tout agressif.

Il semblait presque amical, aux oreilles de l'androgyne. Même ce dernier, d'ailleurs, sans même s'en rendre compte, avait employé un ton moins dur qu'avant.

Tous deux semblaient affaiblis.

Yoochun se retourna lentement et sourit timidement, sans pour autant perdre cette marque de profonde tristesse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'aéroport. Alors, une deuxième ombre s'encadra dans la lumière, rejoignant celle déjà présente.

Côte à côte, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis…

« Tu veux que je te dise ? J'espère qu'ils sont encore vivants.

-…Moi aussi, Jae Joong. J'aimerais vraiment. »

* * *

Eun-Ju reajustait sa robe, tandis que Myoung-bo revêtait son costume. D'un œil enchanté, elle le contemplait. 

Elle avait vraiment bien choisi son homme. Affublé d'un savoir incroyable, d'un caractère des plus rusé, d'une malignité mesquine, d'une richesse incommensurable, d'une ambition sans borne et d'un pouvoir n'en envier personne, il était pa-rfait. Sans compter qu'il était d'une beauté indéfinissable. Un souffle démoniaque qui balayait le monde. A en couper le souffle, d'ailleurs.

Oh, vraiment, elle n'avait personne à envier. Il était là.

Et en plus, il la satisfaisait entièrement. Et plus que parfaitement.

Ces derniers instants avaient été absolument fantastiques. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle le perdrait bientôt…

* * *

Hye Su fixait son écran d'ordinateur, l'air ennuyé. Un bon moment que ses recherches duraient. Et ces données qui ne lui parvenaient pas… 

Agacée, elle se leva pour se préparer un café. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau, et sortit une tasse. La bouilloire s'arrêta, tandis qu'elle attrapait une boîte de café instantané. Elle en versa légèrement dans le récipient, puis fit de même avec l'eau bouillante. Une légère fumée se dégageait à présent de sa tasse. Un odeur de café se répandit dans toute la pièce.

Elle ajoutait un sucre et faisait tournoyer sa cuillère depuis un moment lorsqu'un signal sonore lui indiqua que la recherche était terminée. Elle eut un sourire et s'assit en face de l'écran.

« Résulats : Park Yoochun »

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle cliqua sur le lien. Elle enregistra le numéro dans son portable, puis sélectionna trois photos. Les moins dures pour commencer, puis celles qui feraient pleurer.

« Envoyer ? »

Hye Su appuya sur la touche « accepter », puis éteignit son ordinateur. En sortant de la pièce, elle emporta avec elle sa tasse de café. Entraînant derrière elle une délicieuse odeur. Elle empocha son mobile.

Ils allaient souffrir, tous. Et personne ne saurait que derrière tout ça se cachait le visage de Hye Su, la pauvre petite cadette de la grande Eun-Ju…


	24. Le vent se lève

**NdA: **_Hello, Lilyep, si tu es toujours là... Hello à vous autres petits ectoplasmes..._

_J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée XD_

_Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira... (Lilyep, si jamais il y a des trucs que tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me le signaler)._

_Voilà... Bonne lecture. _

* * *

La lumière de l'extérieur illumina le sol de béton gris, traçant un immense trait menant droit au centre de la pièce, plongée dans une semi-obscurité malsaine. Les volets ne laissaient passer aucune clarté extérieure. Le seul éclairage qu'on pouvait utiliser était celle qui provenait de la porte qu'ils venaient –ou plutôt que quelqu'un venait-d'ouvrir.

Et Lui, était assis sur un fauteuil rouge bordeaux. Une couleur de sang séché…

« -…Alors, on a survécu jusque-là ? »

Une voix rauque. Profonde. Quelque chose qui vous dévorait les entrailles.

Tomoko sentit une sensation de panique, ardente, irrépressible s'emparer d'elle. Agrippant le bras de Yunho de toutes ses forces, elle respira un bon coup, et sans répondre, tenta de garder contrôle de ses mouvements…De ses tremblements.

Le coréen sentit un grand vide s'emparer de lui. Comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de la fonction « effacer la carte mémoire ». Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, de ne plus rien connaître. Comme s'il n'était plus rien…face à Lui. Pourtant, une petit voix lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille…Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. A entendre. Parce qu'en simultané avec cette sentation de vide, un grand battement de tambour s'était mis à résonner dans ses oreilles.

« -Une mini-pouce et une vulgaire tapette –quoique joli garçon, il faut l'admettre-, et ils n'ont même pas été capables de vous tuer ? Eh bien, on m'en dira tant…L'équipe de Jae Joong ne fait d'aussi bon boulot qu'il ne paraît… »

Elle sentait des vagues de paniques, des vertiges s'emparer d'elle, à présent. Elle avait peur…Comme si elle tombait dans un immense océan…la sensation de vertige avant l'immersion. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, défaillir. S'agrippant au coréen comme à une bouée. Pourtant, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Lui, assis si confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Yunho fronça les sourcils. Comme si toutes les données de son cerveau revenaient d'un seul, coup, il vacilla un instant. Lui…

Une veste noire, de cuir. Un regard sombre les scrutait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Des lèvres roses esquissaient un sourire mesquin…Et une peau noire.

Une image se dessina lentement dans son esprit. Et les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblèrent tous ensembles, d'un seul coup.

Lui.

« -…Dans le fond, joli garçon n'était pas si fort que ça…Même s'il a failli me tuer. »

Il se leva. Et retira brusquement sa veste. Cette dernière s'échoua lamentablement sur le béton.

« -Regardez-moi ça. Une vulgaire balle qui me laisse une cicatrice aussi nette…Oh, j'ai honte de moi. »

Il palpait son ventre du côté droit, où la peau était plus claire qu'ailleurs. A un simple petit endroit presque invisible.

« -Ah…Elle a été dure avec moi, après ça… D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle voulait sa mort à lui. Même s'il n'est pas mort. Mais bon… »

Il mit alors sa main dans sa poche arrière. D'une manière terriblement effrayante…et sexy, nota indéniablement Tomoko. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait plus beau. Changmin, par exemple. Elle secoua la tête, se reprochant de penser des choses aussi saugrenue, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire tuer.

Un éclat métallique parvint alors dans son œil. Et là, elle n'eut même pas le cœur à paniquer. Trop de panique tuait la panique, disait-on. Et c'était bien vrai. Elle avait peur. Elle paniquait. Mais, gelée sur place, elle ne parvenait pas à réagir.

« -…Il n'est pas reparti sans séquelles. »

Une lame. Une lame de couteau…Il se la plaqua contre la joue, appréciant sa fraîcheur. Puis Il fit craquer sa nuque, remontant son épaule.

« -Allez, sussura-t-Il, par qui commence-t-on ? »

* * *

Changmin était sorti de la chambre, ne supportant pas d'être dans le même lieu que ce parapluie rose. Il était descendu par les escaliers, lentement, s'arrêtant quasiment à chaque marche. Ses pas étaient insonore, sur le tapis rouge déroulé au sol. Il ne méritait pas de marcher sur un tapis pareil. Il se mit alors à courir précipitemment, sautant quelques marches, avant d'arriver sur le revêtement du sol en plastique. Ses pas crissaient. Et ça le rassurait. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il se sentait moins nerveux. Mais la tension était toujours là. 

Prendre une décision…Mais laquelle ?

Ses pas résonnaient à présent dans le hall, tandis qu'autour de lui s'affairaient le personnel et les clients. Il s'avançait vers l'encolure dorée de la rampe d'escalier menant au sous-sol, là où se situaient les boutiques. Tant qu'à faire, autant visiter les lieux, se changer les idées. Et essayer d'oublier. Tomoko, sa cousine, le testament…

Une mélodie.

Le grand brun sourit, tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Junsu. C'était forcément lui. Ses pas s'accélérèrent, et il arriva en face d'un magasin de joailleries. Il passa devant sans y faire attention. De toutes manières, tout ce luxe le mettait mal à l'aise, depuis le début. Alors, à stagner devant ou non…

Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

Junsu chantonnait, assis sur un canapé à l'air ancien…Et qui coûtait une somme exorbitante.

Mais tout ça, Changmin s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Comme il se fichait des autres, qui autour du blond, passaient sans le voir ou lui lançaient un regard gêné.

Parce qu'il pleurait. Une larme, certes ; une larme minime, mais…

Le coréen s'en rendait compte à présent. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

Et ça le terrifiait. Parce que voir Junsu pleurer…C'était comme si une statue de marbre brisée sur le sol. Etrangement, c'était la seule image qui s'était imposée dans sa tête. Changmin resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le blond, à regarder sa larme couler sur sa joue, et surtout, à écouter la douce mélodie qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Il ne connaissait pas cet air. Mais il le rendait terriblement nostalgique. Il s'assit à côté de son collègue, l'air un peu perdu. Et il bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, se laissant emporter par le chant. A côté, Junsu n'avait même pas réagi. Les yeux fermés, il chantait toujours.

La dernière note résonna longtemps dans les sous-sols.

Le blond entrouvrit alors les yeux, et s'aperçut de la présence de Changmin à ses côté. Essuyant précipitemment sa larme –inutilement-, il toussa, mal à l'aise.

« -Changmin, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Le grand brun se releva alors, puis lui sourit timidement.

« Disons que la mélodie m'a attiré. Un peu comme le chant d'une sirène, mais ce serait plutôt mal venu de ma part de te traiter de femme-poisson.

-Effectivement.

-Très joli, d'ailleurs. »

Junsu sourit. Bien sûr que c'était joli. Vu que c'était elle. Il renifla, tentant de se changer les idées.

« -Hum, à propos, cette nouvelle mission ? »

Changmin fut soudainement refroidi par cette question pourtant si banale. Son sourire s'effaça, et il regarda de l'autre côté, là où il ne croiserait pas le regard de Junsu. Les yeux sombres.

« -…Puisqu'on est au Japon, Myoung-bo s'est dit… »

Sa voix se brisa. Comment expliquer qu'une fois de plus, ils allaient être utilisés comme arme ?

Junsu posa une main sur son épaule.

« -…On va attendre un peu. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de laisser de l'espace entre le carnage et nous. »

Le cadet hocha vaguement la tête. Puis il se releva.

« -Il a aussi précisé qu'à part pour exécuter ses ordres, vu comment on a …foutu en l'air la dernière…le dernier…enfin bref, balbutia-t-il précipitemment, l'accès à l'extérieur nous est interdit. »

Junsu haussa des épaules.

« -Où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien partir, je peux savoir ? Quel con… »

Changmin eut un faible sourire. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna, avec pour intention de visiter les magasins. Et pourtant, un parapluie rose occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait beau l'avoir planqué sous le lit, il voyait toujours cette couleur rose, fluo, une couleur qu'on n'oubliait pas aussi facilement.

Le blond, lui, poussa un long soupir, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé. Les yeux rembrunis, il fixait son collègue s'éloigner. Tandis qu'une incertitude s'emparait de lui.

Jusqu'à quand parviendrait-il à tenir ? Tellement loin d'elle…Et si elle mourait ? Cette simple idée lui arrachant le cœur, il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en tenait qu'à lui d'arrêter ce boulot monstrueux, et d'aller retrouver Pauline. Mais sa famille…sa famille avait besoin de lui. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant un instant la française.

Une dette d'une somme exorbitante…Voilà ce que ses parents devaient à Myoung-bo. Ce dernier n'avait pas réellement besoin de cet argent. Mais sa cupidité était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un centime hors de son compte.

Mais il avait tout de même accepté un marché : si Junsu et son frère jumeau travaillaient pour lui, le quart de la dette serait effacé, et après un certain temps, il considérerait que la dette était remoursée. Une somme considérable donc, ce qui n'était pas à négliger. Les jumeaux avaient accepté au quart de tour.

Sans se douter de ce qui les attendait…

Le blond poussa un soupir. De toutes manières, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Et à présent…Son frère avait disparu, sa mère et son père ne parvenaient toujours pas à rembourser Myoung-bo et la disparition d'un de leur fils n'arrangeait rien, au contraire. Le montant de leur dettes ne cessait d'augmenter. Et son temps de travail avec Myoung-bo de même.

« -Putain de fric…Putain de dette… »

* * *

Yoochun soupira. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Et ses yeux fixés sur le paysage lui faisaient encore voir la scène au ralenti. Une fois. Dix fois. Cent fois. Il ferma les yeux, mais c'était pire. La scène se précisait. Il secoua la tête. 

Pourquoi avait-il réagi au quart de tour ? Pourquoi avait-il paniqué, lui connu pour son calme ? Pourquoi ?

Jae Joong restait, lui, à regarder les hautes silhouettes des édifices. A fixer le gris du bitume, le gris du ciel. Un jour gris, qui en somme, ressemblait à un jour comme un autre. Et qui était censé l'être. Mais la sentation de lourdeur, la fatigue et le chagrin –inhabituels- qu'il ressentait en ce moment prouvait que ce jour n'était pas normal.

Un téléphone portable se mit à sonner, dans la petite chambre. Une musique simplette. Yoochun la laissa résonner. Aucun des deux collègue ne se bougea pour aller décrocher. Le mobile s'éteignit. Sur l'écran, les lettres s'effacèrent et laissèrent place à une enveloppe.

« Tu réponds pas ?

-Vu comment la journée a commencé, c'est forcément un mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je vais regarder.

-Ça sert à rien.

-Si, mieux vaut être au courant plutôt que ça nous tombe dessus.»

Yoochun haussa les épaules. L'androgyne s'écarta de la fenêtre, et attrapa le mobile sur son sac. Il ouvrit le clapet. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis…

« -…Yoochun. Depuis quand Myoung-bo a-t-il une petite amie ? »

* * *

Elle avait mal. L'épaule meurtrie, la gorge en feu, et sa joue sanglante. La japonaise, appuyée contre le mur, sentait sa vue s'affaiblir. Elle voyait de plus en plus flou. Et apparemment, un filet de sang avait attérit dans son œil, elle voyait un peu rouge. Sa tête tournait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas perdu autant de sang que ça. Son épaule n'avait été qu'éraflée. Quand à sa gorge, elle n'avait rien du tout, à part ces marques de main qui l'entouraient, quand il s'était amusé à voir jusqu'à combien de temps elle tenait sans respirer ni pleurer. Elle avait tenu jusqu'au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle n'avait pas gémi. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Agacé, il lui avait donné un coup dans l'épaule. Et avait entaillé –d'une plaie peu profonde- le haut de son front. 

Elle sentit alors un coup, au niveau de la côte.

« -Relève-toi, ma petite, on n'a pas fini… »

Elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Sans répondre un seul mot, elle regarda aux alentours. Rien, personne, sauf le canapé…Et Lui. Où était passé Monsieur Yunho ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans succès.

Un souffle chaud. Un murmure. Et quelque chose qui s'enfonçait, tranversant son pull, dans son bras.

« -Lève-toi, les réjouissances ne sont pas finies… »

Elle se tourna vers Lui. Il souriait. A pleine dents. Leurs visages tout proche. Elle sentait une odeur étrange, de souffre, planer. Comme si un feu s'était déclaré.

Le feu de l'enfer…

Elle tremblait, à présent.

« -On dirait que tu trembles…Tu a peur ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Evidemment qu'elle avait peur. Mais croyait-il réellement qu'elle allait l'admettre ? Elle avait un peu froid, maintenant. Bizarre.

Son pull commençait à virer au rouge au niveau du haut de la manche. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et la tirait vers l'avant.

« -Debout, j'ai dit qu'on avait pas fini… »

Elle le vit alors. Son corps effondré au sol.

« -Je l'ai assomé…Les meilleures choses sont faites pour être gardées pour la fin…Toi, tu es juste l'apéritif… »

Il la tenait par la nuque.

« -Bon…Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

* * *

Yoochun haussa les épaules. Qu'en avait-il à faire, de la vie de cet imbécile ? 

« -En tout cas, on voit qu'il s'amuse bien… Mais cette fille, je crois que je l'avais déjà vue dans les bureaux de la JMB's … Tu sais, celle qui s'occupe de nous trouver des ….victimes… »

Il se retourna. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui se chargaient de ça. Un homme et …Elle.

« -…Q-Quoi ? »

Jae Joong lui tendit le portable.

« -….Putain de merde. »

Il n'y croyait pas. Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible…

Et pourtant, la photo le montrait bien. Eun-Ju et Myoung-bo, étroitement enlacés, échangeaient un regard langoureux. Un regard qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Un bouffée de colère, de rancune l'envahit. Comment osaient-ils…Se foutre de sa gueule…De cette manière…

« -Ils…Ils… »

Bon sang…Ses mains tremblaient de plus belle. Elles serraient le portable sans qu'il puisse contrôler ses pulsions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea alors l'androgyne.

-Il se passe que…Cette petite pute…est ma petite amie. »

Silence. Jae Joong retira le portable des main de Yoochun.

« -Ecoute…On est sur de rien…Enfin… C'est peut-être un montage. »

Sa colère s'apaisa immédiatement. En effet, c'était fort possible…Mais dans quel but, et Qui aurait fait une chose pareille ?

Les yeux fixés sur l'image, il sentit pourtant un doute persister en lui. L'image était tellement nette…Il fit défiler les trois images. Toutes prises à la suite les unes des autres…ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur un message, inscrit juste en dessous de la dernière photo.

_« N'est-ce pas mignon ? Comme on dit, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises… »_

Yoochun se mordit l'interieur de la joue. Qui osait lui envoyer de telles photos, un tel message ?

_« …Et je vais te le prouver. Les prochaines photos n'accentueront pas ton doute… »_

Cette personne avait vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait…Et avait prévu ses moindres réactions.

_« …Elles le chasseront. »_

Yoochun lança le téléphone par terre. Qui rebondit et attérit aux pieds de Jae Joong. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de retourner s'accouder à la fenêtre. Tandis que Yoochun, la tête pleine de questions, s'asseyait sur la moquette.

Dehors, le vent s'était mis à souffler un peu plus fort.


	25. Dernières prémices

**NdA: **_Ave, Lilyep!_

_Comment ça va? XD_

_Désolée de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu à poster les chapitres, mais j'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 36 et ça m'embêterait vraiment d'avoir trop de retard... Du coup j'ai un peu attendu avant de poster celui-là qui, j'espère te plaira. _

_S'il y a des trucs qui te déplaisent, des passages incompréhensibles, n'hésite pas à me le signaler._

_Bref. Quand à vous, petits fantômes... J'espère que vous ne faites pas la grève XD_

_NB// J'avais pas vu, mais les premiers chapitres ne sont pas dans un format lisible... ça a du être assez chiant lire. J'arrange ça dès que je peux._

* * *

Changmin déambulait depuis à peine cinq minutes, et il en avait déjà assez de ces magasins. Plus qu'assez de cette luxure, cet endroit tellement … Froid, vide, dénudé de toute sensation. Il se sentait perdu.

Il s'arrêta alors, soudainement, dans un couloir.

Finalement, où pouvait-il aller ? Entre ces magasins où il se sentait mal à l'aise, dans le hall rempli d'inconnus, dans la chambre, au contraire, seul avec ce parapluie rose ? Ou…

Ou bien…Changmin n'osait pas y penser. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis d'un seul coup, ne pas tenir compte du testament de sa cousine…

« -Et pourtant, j'en aurais bien envie… »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non…Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre…Le testament de sa cousine…Une promesse ? Le coréen fronça des sourcils. Il avait promis quelque chose à sa cousine. Un souvenir douloureux et pourtant tellement agréable…

C'était un soir d'été, lorsqu'il était parti voir toute sa famille. Un fragment restant de ce qui avait été une période de bonheur…

Ils étaient tous les deux, dans le jardin, éclairés par la lumière de l'intérieur de la maison. Une lueur filtrée parvenait jusqu'à leur visage.

Elle souriait. En fait, elle souriait tout le temps, à cette époque-là.

_« -Hey, Changmin… »_

Elle regardait les étoiles.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si je mourais ?_

_-Je ne veux même pas entendre parler, _déclara-t-il franchement._ Ce serait horrible. Et même…C'est vachement faible, comme mot. Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures._

_-Pourtant, il va bien falloir que ça arrive un jour, tu sais._

_-…Dans longtemps, quand on sera vieux, pas tout de suite._

_-On ne sait jamais, il suffirait d'un accident… »_

Il avait secoué la tête.

_« -Je ne préfère pas y penser. Tu ne serais plus là pour me conseiller, tu ne serais plus là pour me soutenir…Et puis, surtout, tu me manquerais vraiment. »_

Elle avait eu un sourire triste.

_« -Je ne serais pas toujours là. Un jour, soudainement, je vais disparaître. Et je sais que ce sera sans prévenir. Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en empêches. Que tu sois triste. Même si tu le seras certainement. Changmin, regarde-moi. »_

Il avait secoué la tête. Que parlait-elle de disparaître, d'empêcher ?

_« -…Changmin…Si jamais je disparaît sans prévenir…Promets-moi une chose. »_

Il avait levé la tête.

_« Je te promets tout ce que tu veux._

_-Changmin !_ avait-elle ri._ Ne dis pas ça si tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire promettre ! »_

Puis son air sérieux avait repris le dessus. Elle avait alors joint ses mains. Et levé les yeux vers le ciel. Comme si elle priait.

_« Si jamais je meure…Changmin, promets-moi de faire tout ce que tu peux pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. Protège-les et aime-les._

_-…Je te le promets. »_

Un mois plus tard, il apprenait qu'elle s'était suicidée. Et il avait alors compris le sens de sa phrase. Poussant un lourd soupir, le coréen avança de quelques pas.

Minute.

Cette promesse…Les gens qu'il aimait…Il se mordit les lèvres. Cette fille qui avait pris tellement de place dans son cœur en quelques jours, cette fille qui l'avait poussé à douter sur le testament de sa cousine…

« -Tomoko… »

Qu'avait –il laissé faire, bon sang ? Que…

« -Putain ! »

Le coréen fit de mi-tour rapidement. Il courut jusqu'au canapé où était Junsu. Ou avait été. Car il n'y était plus. Changmin jura. Il fit un rapide tour des couloirs, puis ne le voyant pas, en déduit qu'il était remonté dans la chambre. Il y retourna aussitôt, montant les marches pour arriver au hall, puis prenant ceux qui menaient aux chambres.

Devant la porte rouge où les numéros de métal couleur cuivre étaient collés à la porte, Changmin se demanda tout d'un coup ce qu'il faisait.

« -…Il me prend quoi, là ? »

Faisant un pas en arrière, il fronça les sourcils. Un impulsion, un nom et il faisait n'importe quoi. Tomoko…Son visage, son regard…Ses larmes, sa chaleur…

Secouant la tête, il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Il percuta alors une porte, et la poignée s'enfonça dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Aïe ! »

La porte en face de lui s'ouvrit. Junsu.

Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

« Junsu…murmura-t-il, encore hésitant.

-Oui ? »

Changmin se dandina un moment, sur un pied puis sur un autre. Puis…

« -J'ai besoin de parler. Je… »

Il soupira. Il la voyait encore, dans les toilettes, écroulée, en larmes. Il la voyait encore sur son siège, il la voyait encore sourire, rire. Il sentait son contact, son odeur quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Il entendait sa voix, il l'entendait lui marmonner des phrases ironiques d'un air ronchon, des phrases moqueuses, et puis…Il l'entendait rire.

« -…Je veux me remettre en question. Et puis… »

Il voyait le testament. Il se souvenait de chacun des mots écrits, de quelle manière. Il voyait, à l'opposé, sa cousine lui sourire et lui faire promettre.

« -Je veux faire le point. »

Junsu, surpris, le regarda quelques minutes. Puis il s'écarta pour laisser entrer son collègue. La porte carmin se referma sur eux.

La tranquilité était revenue dans le couloir.

* * *

Hye Su s'étira longuement, dans le bureau où elle était. Elle imaginait, un sourire aux lèvres, la tête de Yoochun, lorsqu'il avait vu ces photos. Un dégoût ? De la répulsion ? De l'horreur ?

Peut-être même du désespoir, qui sait ?

La coréenne en était tout à fait ravie. Peut-être pleurait-il, qui sait ? La jeune femme s'accouda sur son bureau, fixant avec joie les photos, qu'elle avait imprimées au cas où. Les dernières étaient nettes, précises. Magnifiques. Avec ça…Elle pourrait faire tout sauter, l'amour que Yoochun portait à Eun-Ju, sa confiance en elle, et même…la confiance que son aînée elle-même avait en elle. Excellent.

Elle attrapa alors son portable. Maintenant, elle allait signaler à sa chère sœur la présence de son soit-disant petit-ami dans les locaux. En gentille cadette qu'elle était. En quelques secondes, son message fut écrit et envoyé. Elle se délectait déjà de la tête qu'Eun-Ju allait faire.

Ensuite…Que ferait-elle ? Elle s'amuserait volontiers…Oui, volontiers à envoyer un série d'image, juste avant les horreurs, à Yoochun…Juste avant l'arrivée de sa très chère « petite amie »…A laquelle elle aurait donné les numéros de chambre : puisqu'elle lui aurait demandé si gentiment ! Dès qu'elle recevrait le message de son aînée, les roues de l'engrenage se mettraient en marche.

Et rien, rien ne pourrait arrêter la machine de la fin…

Une sonnerie résonna alors. Provenant du mobile sur le bureau. Elle l'écouta longuement, laissant résonner la mélodie monophonique dans le silence de la pièce.

Puis, elle attrapa enfin le portable…

* * *

Dans le bureau, l'air était devenu pesant. Eun-Ju fixait avec incrédulité le message. Puis elle siffla avec une aversion palpable :

« -Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont toujours à la poursuite de Yunho et compagnie…S'ils avaient terminés, il y aurait eu rapport et il auraient demandé quelqu'un pour se charger du reste, comme d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »

Myoung-bo avait les sourcils froncés –ce qui renforçait son charme, pensa Eun-Ju- et était en train de vérifier sur son écran d'ordinateur un certain nombre de messages et d'informations passées depuis le matin. Après un moment, il frappa de sa main le bois verni de la table. Il marmonna :

« -Rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande d'incapables ? »

Une nouvelle mélodie résonna depuis la poche de la coréene. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, puis les sourcils froncés, se leva.

« -J'ai leur numéro de chambre, je vais vérifier. Ce Yoochun… »

Myoung-bo hocha la tête, l'air sombre. Elle sortit, alors que lui restait encore figé dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts tapotaient l'accoudoir. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Cette bande de petits vauriens le préoccupaient depuis un moment…Ce n'était pas bon signe.

* * *

Yoochun fixait le portable, toujours incrédule. Encore incertain, il se mordillait les lèvres. Un idée, un idée stupide lui était venue en tête. Et si…

« -Et si c'était vrai ? »

Il déglutit péniblement. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et pourtant…

« -Et si tout ça c'était vrai hein, je fais quoi moi ? Putain…Si c'est vrai…J'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! »

Jae Joong se retourna soudainement, surpris.

« -Comment ça ? »

Sans faire attention à lui, Yoochun se mordillait l'index.

« -Mais si c'est pas vrai…Elle meurt à cause de moi. Non, je peux pas faire ça… »

L'androgyne, peu satisfait d'être ainsi ignoré, s'assit en face de son collègue. Ce dernier avait le visage ravagé par l'angoisse. A quoi pensait-il en ce moment ? Ou plutôt…A qui ? Jae Joong se mordillait les lèvres. Dans une situation telle…

Il se mit soudainement à douter, lui aussi. Que lui apportait ce boulot, à part malheurs et horreur ? Bien sûr…Il voulait retrouver ce dealer qui avait brisé sa famille…Mais une fois vengé, aurait-il satisfaction ?

La vérité éclata alors au visage de l'androgyne comme un pétard.

« Non.

-Quoi ? »

Yoochun avait levé les yeux, étonné. Tandis qu'en face de lui, Jae Joong continuait à suivre le fil de sa reflexion. Il fermait les yeux, à présent.

Tout ça…Tout ça pour rien. Un temps interminable de labeur, d'horreurs vécues, de souffrances…Pour aboutir à cette stupide conclusion ? Il avait tué des gens, des gens et des gens. Il avait tué pour retrouver ce dealer. Il avait tué…Pour rien.

Un profond désespoir l'envahit.

« -Merde…Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il sentait les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez. Bon sang…Il avait honte. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi avant ? Pourquoi ?

« -Quel con… »

Yoochun haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Il entrouvrit les lèvres, pour l'interroger. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot…

Le portable se mit à vibrer sur la moquette.

* * *

Pauline n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait étouffer. La fenêtre avait beau être ouverte, le temps avait beau virer au frais…

Elle se sentait alourdie, elle avait chaud. Elle manquait d'air…

La française s'approcha du lit. Sarie. Toujours endormie. Toujours plongée dans ce profond sommeil. Elle sentit alors une brusque envie de lui parler. Elle prit soudainement la parole, dans le silence de la salle.

« -Sarie…Tu ne veux pas te réveiller à cause de Yoochun, hein ? »

Sa question résonna un moment, comme laissée en suspens. Puis elle s'assit sur la chaise, et fixa le visage pâle de la japonaise. Il sembla un moment frémir, puis plus rien. Pauline poussa un soupir. Elle la regarda un long moment.

« -J'ai promis. J'ai promis, même s'ils n'étaient plus là. J'ai promis dans ma tête que je resterais ici. J'ai promis pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas du souci. Et puis…Je peux pas te laisser là. Tu peux pas rester ici, toute seule…Si jamais tu te réveilles. En fait, je veux que tu te réveilles. J'aimerais vraiment. »

Tant qu'elle y était…Autant partir pour une séance confidences dans le vide.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Par la même occasion, j'aimerais aussi…que Junsu soit là. Qu'il arrive, tout d'un coup. Qu'il soit là pour me sourire, m'embrasser, puis tout un tas de conneries dans le genre. J'aimerais bien revoir Tomoko et Yunho revenir sains et saufs. J'aimerais tout ça. »

Elle se se releva, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« -En plus de tout ça, il va pleuvoir. Après la pluie le beau temps…Avec un peu de chance, le destin nous foutra un bel arc-en-ciel en plein la vue. Un Happy-End, quoi. »

Un Happy-End…Oui. Un Bel arc-en-ciel, chassant le ciel nuageux.

* * *

Du sang…Tellement de sang à faire couler…Il adorait faire ça. Il appréciait ce liquide chaud qui s'imprégnait dans les tissus, coulait sur la peau, se mêlait aux larmes… Une véritable coulée de douleur. Et cette odeur…Un peu comme du métal, du fer. Une odeur qu'il fréquentait souvent, mais qui n'était jamais la même, selon l'endroit et la personne. Et c'était merveilleux…Il appréciait aussi cette couleur grenat, teintée légèrement d'une lueur étrange…Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais peu importait. Et puis…lorsqu'il séchait, il devenait d'une couleur rouille, tirant souvent sur le noir. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait aussi toucher, toucher le sang encore chaud, liquide, puis lorsqu'il était sec…Sans parler de la sensation d'allégresse qui s'emparait de lui, lorsqu'il entendait le sang couler au goutte-à-goutte, ou à effusion. Et les cris de douleur…Il s'humecta les lèvres.

Il n'avait encore jamais goûté au sang. Peur d'être déçu ? Peut-être. Ce liquide parfait, ce liquide fluide qui devenait dur et cassant une fois sec, ce liquide tellement beau, tellement…Alléchant.

Et cette petite, désespérée…Le bras ensanglanté…

« -…Tu connais le conte du petit chaperon rouge ? »

Tomoko sursauta. Elle avait mal, elle avait envie de se laisser aller, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était la questionner sur un stupide conte de…Grimm ou elle ne savait plus qui ?

« -…La pauvre petite n'aurait pas dû être habillée de rouge… »

Elle sentit qu'elle se faisait plaquer contre le mur. Il fixait son bras avec avidité.

« -…Le sang, ça attire tellement les bêtes sauvages… »

Elle s'en fichait ! Que lui parlait-il de rouge, de bêtes sauvages, de sang ? La lueur de la lame attérit une nouvelle fois dans son œil. Un éclat lumineux, métallique.

« -…Tu n'es pas vêtue de pourpre…Mais le sang qui coule dans tes veines, lui, l'est. »

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge.

« -Un vampire, c'est un peu comme un loup. »

Il appuyait un peu plus fort à chaque mot.

« …Je suis ton loup, mon petit chaperon rouge…

-Tu savais, connard, qu'il y avait eu un remake ? »

Tomoko leva les yeux. Yunho. Il s'avançait, un peu chancelant, vers la japonaise et le basané. Tenant à la main le pistolet de Changmin.

« -…Dans cette histoire, il y a un chasseur. Et il va te faire regretter d'avoir touché au chaperon rouge. »

Yunho…Yunho…Tomoko avait la tête qui tournait. Et quelque chose de chaud qui lui coulait le long de la gorge. Bizarre. Une bouffée de chaleur, mêlée à une sensation étrange de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Elle regarda alors l'Autre.

Il avait un Immense sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu veux jouer à ça, pretty boy ? Laisse moi te dire que si tu tires, tu risques de la buter aussi. Si tu t'approche, c'est moi qui vais la buter. Quant à l'idée de t'enfuir…Qu'elle ne te vienne pas. Parce que sinon… »

Nom de dieu, ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal. A la regarder souffrir, le visage, le pull ensanglanté, les yeux demi-clos, ces marques sur son cou et cette entaille, cette lame qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Yunho abaissa lentement son arme.

« -…Belle initiative, mon mignon. Laisse moi conclure avec elle. Et après… »

Conclure ? Que parlait-il de conclure ? L'affollement s'emparait du coréen. Il allait la tuer ? Il …Elle… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Yunho ne voulait pas…Il voulait agir ! Mais que faire ? Ses mains tremblaient. Il rageait de la voir entre ses mains, de la voir souffrir sans mot dire. Il rageait de ne pas pouvoir la secourir. Alors qu'il avait un arme à feu, l'autre un arme blanche, et qu'eux étaient deux alors que l'autre était seul. Il en rageait de ne rien pouvoir faire…

Conclure ? Faire cesser les souffrances ? Tomoko hésitait franchement entre le soulagement et la panique. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller…Mais l'image d'une Pauline en train de veiller sur Sarie, l'image de sa famille lui revinrent en tête. Et puis… Changmin. Changmin. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là, qui soit là pour la secourir… Mais il ne l'était pas. Un sentiment d'amertume s'emparait d'elle, à présent. Un sentiment d'amertume et de colère. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas être là…Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Et pourtant…

« -Changmin… »

Un murmure.

Yunho baissa la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à la regarder en face. Et ce murmure, ce chuchotement désespéré…Il avait honte mais honte…

Sa main serrée sur le pistolet, il serrait les dents. La regarder mourir…Tuer l'autre, prendre le risque de la tuer…Il ne voulait aucune de ces solutions là. Cet homme…cet homme était en train de la blesser, la tuer bientôt, cet homme qui avait blessé Jae Joong…

« -Jae Joong… »

Il se sentait tellement impuissant…

* * *

Plus Pauline contemplait Sarie, plus elle se sentait triste. Son visage, un peu comme celui de la belle au bois dormant ou blanche neige…Y aurait-il, dans leur histoire, un prince qui viendrait la réveiller ?

L'histoire de la vie n'était pas aussi simple…Malheureusement.

« - Il était une fois, si notre histoire pouvait commencer comme ça…Comme un conte… »

Elle poussa un soupir. Puis elle ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration régulière de la japonaise. Il lui semblait qu'elle disait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'illusion…

« -Yoochun… »

Il lui semblait. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas réel. Elle eut une esquisse de sourire, qui disparut aussitôt. Parce qu'elle repensait à eux, à présent.

Pauline se sentait de plus en plus opressée. Et si…Il étaient en train de mourir ? Et si…Sarie ne se réveillait pas ? Tendue, les nerfs à vif, elle faisait à présent les cents pas sur le carrelage glacé de la chambre. Ils résonnaient, tandis que dans sa tête, comme en écho à chacunes de ses foulées sur le sol, une question, une incertitude, un remord lui venaient en tête. Dans sa poche droite, elle sentait les papiers se fotter au tissu de son pantalon. Elle avait peur pour eux, elle avait honte de ne pas partir à leur recherche, elle se sentait tellement tendue…Elle fut sur le point de se ronger les ongles. Mais sa promesse faite à Junsu, ou plutôt l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné…Son visage lui revint en tête. Son sourire. Son regard. Sa voix quand il chantait, sa voix quand il lui parlait…Quelque chose de brisé, mais de tellement doux et chaud…Cette impression de bien-être lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, quand il l'embrassait…Le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes…Sa présence qui avait été tellement rassurante jusque-là lui manquait. Lui manquait terriblement.

La française étouffa un sanglot.

« -Junsu… »


	26. Explosion

**NdA:** _A la bourre! Je sais, je sais, pardon. Vous m'avez manquée, petits fantômes... _

_Lilyep, j'espère que tu n'as pas disparu de la circulation XD et que tu vas bien, bien entendu._

_Je suis désolée, vraiment._

_J'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers temps, et mon chapitre 36 n'est toujours pas écrit -ça fait trois mois, je crains XD. _

_Mais bon, faut bien poster. _

_Allez, bonne lecture._

_PS// Le ridicule ne tue pas. J'espère._

* * *

Yoochun tendit la main, doucement. Il n'osait pas toucher au portable. Il avait peur. Peur que le monde sur lequel il s'était fondé se brise en morceaux. Peur d'avoir fait une regrettable, une immense erreur. Peur.

La sonnerie retentissait, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Jae Joong en avait mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir subi un implosion. Ses pensées semblaient avoir éclaté d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils, et attrapa le mobile avant que Yoochun n'y touche.

« -Putain, c'est quoi cette sonnerie ? »

L'objet lui échappa alors des mains. Le clapet s'ouvrit. Faisant aussitôt cesser la sonnerie qui lui vrillait les tympans.

_« Nouveau message »_

L'androgyne échangea un long regard avec son collègue. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« -Non…Je ne veux pas savoir. Ça ne m'avancera pas plus, ça complique l'affaire, c'est con. Je vais effacer le message. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse tendre la main, Jae Joong avait une nouvelle fois repris le téléphone.

« Yoochun…Tu es vraiment conscient de ce que tu es en train d'ignorer là ? SI jamais c'est vrai…

-Impossible, rétorqua Yoochun d'un ton sec.

-Toi-même tu ne te croirais pas, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Réfléchis… »

Ce dernier tendit la main.

« -Donne ça, j'efface, point. »

Jae Joong secoua la tête.

« Ne fais pas le con. Si jamais…

-Ah, et c'est moi qui fais le con ? Tu t'es traité de con toi-même il y a cinq secondes, grogna Yoochun, visiblement agacé. Et cesse tes « si jamais », tu veux.

-Quoi, t'as un problème ? siffla l'androgyne, atteint à son tour par une vague de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu es aveugle ? Ouvre ce message, qu'on en finisse ! T'as peur de quoi ? D'être cocu ? »

Il eut un rictus, tandis que Yoochun, rouge de colère, s'était levé. Serrant les poings.

« Donne-moi ça.

-Non. »

Jae Joong se leva à son tour, et se posta en face du brun.

« -Arrête tes conneries. Réfléchis, merde ! Si jamais tu n'ouvres pas le message, et si c'est vrai, tu va rester ignorant de la situation jusqu'à la fin, pendant que les deux autres se foutront de ta gueule dans ton dos…Et si c'est faux, tu seras simplement soulagé…Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? »

Yoochun resta un long moment silencieux, à fixer le portable. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait, au fond ?

« -Très bien. »

L'androgyne hocha la tête et posa le portable dans la paume de son collègue. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement, puis appuya sur la touche _« Ouvrir »._

Un long silence suivit.

« -Putain. »

Cette fois, le doute n'était certainement plus permis. Que penser lorsque votre petite-amie est dans la même pièce que votre patron, en sous-vêtements, tous deux très proches l'un de l'autre ? Que penser lorsque vous aviez confiance en votre petite amie, assez pour tuer ? Que penser lorsque vous avez manqué de tuer la jeune femme qui avait été la plus sympathique à votre égard à cause d'elle ? Que penser ?

Jae Joong se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. Vu la tête que tirait Yoochun, ce n'était pas réjouissant…Cela voulait donc dire que son collègue était à présent…Libre comme le vent ? Bien sûr, blessé…mais libre. Et lui…Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici, au juste ? « Rien », lui souffla sa conscience. Oui….Peut-être bien que…

« -Yoochun ? »

L'autre leva lentement les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on peut considérer…Que tu es libre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Franchement. Et toi…murmura le brun, pour changer de sujet, Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici, au juste ?

-Oh, moi…Pas grand-chose en fait.

-Pas grand-chose, répéta l'autre, doucement. Pas grand-chose. Ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

-Rien. »

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. L'androgyne fit signe à son collègue qu'il y allait. Inutile de lui demander quoi que ce soit, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Il posa sa main sur la poignée dorée, et la fit tourner. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, persuadé que c'était un coursier, ou l'un des deux autres collègue, qui sait.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir…

« -Oh, bonjour…Yoochun serait-il ici ? »

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement. Stupéfait. Il se retourna doucement, et regarda son collègue.

« -Yoochun…Je crois que tu as de la visite. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux. Ses yeux s 'écarquillèrent, et il recula d'un pas.

« -Eun-Ju… »

* * *

Changmin et Junsu semblaient se jauger du regard. Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce. Tous deux, debout, face à face. Une voix grave déchira alors le silence. 

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Junsu, quand on a fait une promessse ? Quand cette promesse concerne les gens que j'aime ? Et quand un testament nous dit de faire tout le contraire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand une personne nous demande de faire deux choses opposées ? »

Junsu entrouvrit les lèvres. Comme pour prononcer des mots de réconforts. Mais il reprit simplement sa respiration. Que dire face à cela ? Que faire ? Il s'humecta les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question sans réponse ?

Il n'eut pourtant pas à réfléchir plus longtemps.

« -Protéger les gens que j'aime…C'était ça, ma promesse. Quoi de plus simple ? Après tout, c'est naturel chez l'homme, quoi de plus humain que de tout faire pour protéger les êtres chers à son cœur ? Hmmm ? Mais… »

Le grand brun se passa la main dans les cheveux. Et doucement, il reprit sa phrase.

« -…comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle me demanderait de travailler à la JMB's ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce qu'elle me demandait mettrait mes proches en danger ? Comment…puis-je ne pas tenir compte d'un testament ? Mais si je fais l'un… »

Il mit ses mains dans les poches, fixant intensément par la fenêtre, les pieds de la tour de Tokyo. L'impression d'être submergé. Submergé par une vague de douleur, de souvenirs, de tristesse. Submergé par l'incertitude.

« - …Je n'accomplis pas l'autre. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte à quel point…A quel point elle me met dans une situation difficile ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je lui en veux, je lui en veux de s'être suicidée, d'avoir fait ce putain de testament…Et je m'en veux tellement…Tellement d'hésiter entre protéger…Tomoko et…rester ici. »

Il se pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Se confier, dans cette chambre, à un collègue, un mec en plus, debout…C'était ridicule. La situation aurait pu être comique…Si seulement elle l'était…

« -…La solution ne dépend que de toi. »

Junsu en voulait à Changmin. Lui pouvait partir quand il le voulait, partir en prenant une simple décision. Lui, s'il prenait une décision…L'honneur de la famille allait sombrer. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

« -Après tout…Tout ce que tu as à décider, c'est si tu vas sauver Tomoko ou non. Parce que que tu fasses l'un ou l'autre, tu auras respecté ses volontés. Et tu serais bien stupide de la laisser mourir… »

Junsu poussa un bref ricanement, avant de se retourner. Changmin, stupéfait, le vit fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, puis entendit un bruit sec, signifiant que le blond l'avait fermé à clef.

« -Junsu ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte. L'autre soupira.

« -Putain, Changmin…Tout ce que tu as à décider, maintenant, c'est si tu vas suivre le testament ou la promesse. Et il n'y a que toi qui est assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que c'est la seconde décision qui sera la meilleure. Parce que la première, tu es déjà en train de l'accomplir. Tu es en train de suivre le testament. Mais tu es mal à l'aise, pas vrai ? Tu as l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il faut. Et c'est bien vrai. Pourquoi ? Parce que si tu ne vas pas sauver la petite, Changmin… »

Ce dernier recula d'un pas. Tout décider, d'un seul coup, comme ça…En était-il vraiment capable ? Il déglutit, puis entendit la fin de la phrase de Junsu.

« -Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. »

* * *

Tomoko entendait comme un tambour résonner au creux de ses oreilles. Tiens, comme dans un bouquin qu'elle avait lu. De Maupassant. Mais les personnages étaient dans le désert…Pas elle. Mais elle entendait toujours ce tambour, ces sons sourds qui frappaient, encore et encore…Les tambours de la mort, de l'orchestre funèbre, songea-t-elle, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Le rythme était régulier. Chaque coup marquaient un temps, comme dans une partition…Il ne manquait plus que l'orchestre se mette à jouer, tiens. Mozart, si possible. Le dernier Requiem, par exemple…Ce serait son chant du cygne, son chant funèbre… 

Bon sang, voilà qu'elle se mettait à délirer. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, tandis qu'une partie de sa conscience embrumée lui dictait de chanter les premières notes…Elle cligna des yeux. Elle avait mal au crâne…Non, pas de Requiem, merci…Par contre, elle voudrait bien…Survivre.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais, à ton avis, Pretty boy ? Je l'achève de suite, j'abrège les souffrances, ou… »

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du basané, qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Yunho en bouillait de rage. Il aurait voulu tuer cet homme, il aurait voulu le faire souffrir, lui ôter la vie…Et l'autre qui souriait…Puis, doucement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir…

« -…ou je la fais souffrir encore un peu, histoire de voir jusqu'où elle tient ? »

Il caressa l'estafilade sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux clos, à présent.

« -Hey, mini-pouce…Ne t'endors pas…On va encore jouer, finalement. »

Il lui tapota la joue, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lança un regard noir à son agresseur, regard auquel ce dernier répondit avec un sourire ironique.

Le noir se retourna alors vers Yunho. Menaçant toujours la fillette, le couteau sous la gorge. Il eut un mince rictus.

« -Pretty Boy…Première question. Quel est le meilleur outil pour manipuler un homme ? Tu as vingt secondes. »

Yunho haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il donna une réponse au hasard.

« Une femme ?

-Mauvaise réponse… »

Le coréen vit alors le basané appuyer sur le couteau. Une coulée rouge de sang jaillit alors, s'imbibant dans le col de la japonaise, tandis que cette dernière serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir. Ses mains se serrèrent sur son pistolet, si inutile…

« Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est un jeu. A chaque mauvaise réponse, j'appuierais. Jusqu'à ce que… »

Le black se passa un doigt sous la gorge.

« -Couic ! »

Yunho grinçait des dents. Impossible de rester impaissible face à ça. Cet homme cherchait à le déstabiliser, à le désespérer. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Il se retint de ne pas hurler. Puis il demanda :

« -Et si c'est une bonne réponse ? »

Le basané ricana.

« -Tu verras bien. Pretty boy, deuxième question… »

* * *

« -Bonjour, Yoochun. On dirait que tu as l'air surpris de me voir… » 

Elle fit un pas dans la pièce. Et elle sourit, doucement.

« -Tu es tout pâle. Ça va ? »

Bon sang. Ce que ce sourire avait l'air faux, ce que cet air inquiet était insupportable ! Comment cette…Comment pouvait-elle encore lui sourire, le regarder en face ? Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son corps. Après ça, qu'on vienne lui dire que c'était faux, que ce n'était qu'un montage. Il n'y avait pas plus vrai que ces photos-là. Il serra les poings. Et elle osait venir lui adresser la parole…

« -Eun-Ju…Et tu oses venir ici ? »

Son arme. Dans sa poche droite, à l'arrière. Elle le démangeait. Son arme qui avait manqué de tuer Sarie, à cause d'Elle…

« -Yoochun…Je sais bien que tu m'en veux de ne pas être venue te voir plus souvent. Mais là n'est pas la question. »

Son ton devint plus dur.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous déserté vos postes ? Je ne te parle pas en tant que petite amie, ici. En tant qu'employée, secrétaire et faisant partie de la selection des victimes…Je vous demande de quel droit vous avez pu quitter vos postes. »

Le « petit-ami », lui, mit une main dans sa poche. S'il s'écoutait… Il inspira profondément, et d'un ton tout aussi froid, répliqua :

« -Eh bien, c'étaient les ordres. Sûrement des gens plus hauts-placés que toi. »

La Coréenne fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand lui parlait-il d'un ton aussi…sec ? Dénué de sentiments ?

« -Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air surprise…C'est vrai que plus haut que toi, ça ne devrait pas exister, vu ton statut avec notre cher patron… »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Puis, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Qui sait, peut-être n'était-il pas au courant, peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées…

« De quoi tu parles, mon chou ?

-Eh bien, pauvre Myoung-bo. Mon chou. On n'a pas trouvé plus pathétique ?

-Yoochun, je ne plaisante pas.

-Moi non plus, Eun-Ju. Dans le fond, tu es comme toutes les autres, pas vrai ? Et dire qu'on dit des hommes que ce sont des salauds, ah oui, ben ils sont beaux les salauds ! Bien cocus, ouais ! »

Jae Joong eut un rictus. Mais c'est qu'il avait de la répartie, le petit fils de papa et maman ! Son ton sec, acide, parfait. Il y avait peut-être, en fond, cette petite amertume qui était de trop… Toutefois quasiment invisible. Donc ce n'était pas un aussi gros problème que ça.

Sauf si Eun-Ju le percevait…

« -Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, soudainement ? »

Non, visiblement, rien. Bon sang, cette fille avait beau avoir cet air mesquin sur le visage, semi-invisible mais tout de même, elle était d'une de ces naïveté…Elle croyait vraiment avoir assuré ses arrières. Vu ces photos…Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« Il me prend quoi ? Bon sang, ce que tu peux être stupide, Eun-Ju.

-Ne me traite pas de stupide, Yoochun !

-Quoi, tu préfères peut-être…Petite pute ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de son pseudo-petit ami et leva la main, comme pour le gifler. Il attrapa son poignet.

« Ben voyons, tu joues à quoi, là ? A la femme outrée ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu en as bluffé combien comme ça, avec tes grands airs ? Hein ? Combien ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Lâche mon poignet !

-Volontiers. Te toucher me répugne. »

Elle eut une mine stupéfaite.

« -Tu oses…Tu oses…Je suis ta petite amie, Yoochun ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, et encore moins de me traiter de pute !

-Rectification, ma chère. Tu étais ma petite amie. Et j'ai parfaitement le droit de dire ça. Après tout, je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité… »

La coréene n'en revenait pas. Elle hoqueta, outrée :

« -Tu…Tu me quittes ? »

Yoochun éclata d'un rire peu charitable, avant de reprendre d'une fois moqueuse.

« -Ne fais pas la peinée, Eun-Ju… Ça ne te va pas ! Et puis, ne viens pas te plaindre, après tout, tu auras plus de temps à consacrer à notre cher patron…Quoique, ce n'est plus ton patron maintenant ! C'est quoi son prénom déjà ?

-Myoung-bo, fit alors Jae Joong, qui n'avait pas encore participé à la conversation.

-Comment…Peux-tu te permettre de dire des choses pareilles ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me quittes, tout d'un coup ? Tu as décidé ça comme ça, d'un seul coup ? »

Le petit-ami eut un rictus méprisant. Puis, d'une voix railleuse, il répondit :

« -Pourquoi ? Oh, mon dieu, cette garce me demande pourquoi, en plus ! Tu entends ça, Jae Joong ? Elle ose me répondre pourquoi ! »

Il se mit à ricaner d'un air méprisant. L'androgyne, lui avait un sourire mauais sur le visage. Ce Yoochun-là, franchement, pas de problème pour devenir son ami. Il adorait la manière, le ton qu'il employait…Bon sang, cette acidité, ce mépris…Ce sourire moqueur…Ah, vraiment…

Eun-Ju sentait monter la panique. Et si…Et s'il avait tout deviné ? Dans ces cas-là, elle était perdue. Nom de dieu, rester calme, garder un air contrit, outré, ne pas paniquer, respirer…Si Myoung-bo l'apprenait…

« Yoochun, je t'interdis de me traiter de garce ! Je ne te permets pas !

-Ben voyons, tu m'interdis, voyez-vous ça…Bien sûr que je vais me permettre !

-Comment oses-tu…

-Comment TOI, tu oses OUI ! interrompit finalement Yoochun, d'un ton explosif. TOI, comment oses-tu te présenter devant MOI ! Tu va t'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre enfoiré, et tu viens ensuite me jouer la fille outrée ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Non mais je REVE ! »

La coréene grinça des dents. Cette fois, autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle allait être démasquée ou ne le serait pas.

« -Quelles sont tes preuves, Yoochun ? Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte ! Montre-moi, vas-y ! »

Yoochun éclata de rire. Il ouvrit le clapet de son portable, et lui refila sous le nez, après avoir ouvert le message.

« -La VOILA, ma preuve ! La VOILA ! Tu vois, tu ne dis plus rien… Tiens, comme c'est étrange, sur la photo, tu as la même robe que maintenant ! Eh bien Eun-Ju, on joue les filles de l'air avec le patron, et puis on vient chouiner chez le petit-ami ? Cinq minutes après ? Non, dix, tout de même, un peu de dignité ? »

Oh. Ciel. Eun-Ju tenta d'encaisser le choc. Sans succès. Nom du ciel, QUI les avait vu ? QUI ? Qui avait pris ces photos, qui les avait encoyé à Yoochun ? Qui les avait renvoyés de leur poste ? Elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Je ne vois pas ce que sont ces photos, Yoochun. Ce sont des montages, très certainement.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie ! C'est bien Eun-Ju ! Sauf que quand on reçoit six photos, qui semblent être les unes à la suite des autres… »

Il n'était même pas tenté de pleurer, vu l'ampleur de son dégoût. Il avait envie de la tuer. Son amertume, celle accumulée depuis leur premier meurtre, son doute, sa colère…Explosait, enfin.

« - …On ne peut plus croire au montage. »

Le silence revint, tout d'un coup. Jae Joong les contemplait, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils semblaient furieux. Leurs visages étaient crispés, tendus. On entendait leur respiration sifflante, saccadée.

Alors que l'androgyne ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose…

Le portable sonna à nouveau.

Yoochun s'esclaffa devant la mine surprise de son ex-petite amie, à présent.

« -Eh bien, on ne pourrait tomber mieux, n'est-ce pas Eun-Ju ? Regarde bien… »

Il appuya sur le bouton ouvrir, effaçant ainsi l'inscription « Nouveau message » affichée sur l'écran précédemment. Il lui mit le portable sous le nez. Si ces photos-là n'étaient pas explicites, lesquelles le seraient ?

« -Cette fois, ne t'avises pas de prononcer un seul mot. Sinon… »

Eun-Ju leva les yeux. Elle s'écarta, stupéfaite. Yoochun tenait son arme à la main. Il la chargea sous ses yeux, faisant ainsi miroiter l'or de la balle. Puis, il la dirigea doucement vers le front de la jeune femme.

« -Bang, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Jae Joong ? »

L'androgyne leva le menton en signe d'interrogation.

« -Tu n'as plus rien a faire ici, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ? »

L'autre hocha la tête. Ils se sourirent imperceptiblement, puis, le ton sec à nouveau, Yoochun lâcha le mobile sur la moquette.

« -Je te le laisse, Eun-Ju. Ainsi, tu pourras savoir qui a contrecarré tes plans…Et contempler ces si jolies photos. Allez, on se casse ? »

Les deux hommes sortirent. Leurs pas étouffés par la moquette. Elle ferma les yeux, les écoutant s'éloigner en silence. Puis elle tomba à genoux. Les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa le portable. Et doucement, elle appuya sur « retour », avant de tomber dans la boîte de réception. Trois numéros, identiques, lui sautèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Le téléphone retomba alors au sol, laissant l'écran figé, et un murmure résonna.

« -Impossible… »


	27. Hye Su?

**NdA**_: J'ai fini le chapitre 36! Enfiiiin XD_

_Au bout de 4 longs mois (infructueux, hem)! XD_

_Allez, mes p'tits fantômes (et toi aussi Lilyep), fêtons ça! Faites péter le champagne plasmique XD_

_Bref. A ce sujet, j'ai également réédité les chapitres 1, 2, 3, 4 parce qu'ils étaient chiants à lire sans les barres XD_

_Enfin, voici à présent le chapitre 27. Bonne lecture..._

_Et au fait: Bonne année!_

_PS// Ce chapitre date d'il y a plus d'un an, alors excusez le titre pourri XD_

_

* * *

_Yoochun ouvrit la porte sans frapper, suivi de Jae Joong qui ne se remettait pas de ce revirement de situation. La chambre semblait vide. Ah non, Changmin, au fond, était appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain. Junsu semblait absent. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le grand brun, surpris.

-Oh…On va donner notre démission. »

Changmin écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut projeté en avant, poussé par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Junsu apparut, le visage trempé…et les yeux rouges.

Personne ne fit de commentaire là-dessus. De toutes manières, quiconque l'ayant voulu aurait été interrompu par un cri…

« -QUOI ? J'AI MAL COMPRIS ? »

Jae Joong eut un sourire.

« -On n'est pas sourds, tu sais. Hurle pas. »

Le blond grogna, vexé. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il demanda, hésitant :

« Sans déconner…Vous partez ?

-…Il n'y a plus grand chose qui nous retient, ici, répondit doucement Yoochun. Peut-être juste vous, en fait. On a passé tellement…de temps, d'obstacles ensemble…On a surmonté tout ça, parce qu'on était ensemble. Et j'me sentirais mal de vous laisser.

-Vous vous en êtes rendus compte, ou vous avez décidé ça, tout d'un coup ?

-Quand on y réfléchit bien, seulement là on s'en rend compte. On a tellement l'habitude d'être là, maintenant…On va finir par croire que tuer c'est tout à fait normal, vous imaginez les cinglés qu'on ferait ? »

Ils eurent un petit rire, mal à l'aise. Qui sait, peut-être étaient-ils déjà devenus ces monstres…Puis Changmin, à son tour, posa une question qui lui triturait le cerveau depuis un moment.

«…Il y a une autre raison, non ? Quelque chose qui vous attire à l'extérieur. Quelque chose qui vous pousse à arrêter tout ça. Pas la consicence, pas quelque chose en fait…

-Ce serait plutôt…Quelqu'un, pas vrai ? completa Junsu en les contemplant, tous les deux.

-Possible. » grogna Yoochun.

Jae Joong, lui, ne répondit pas. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Mais Qui, Qui pouvait bien lui inciter à faire ces actes-là ? Il le savait…Mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Après tout, quoi de plus étrange…

Yunho…D'ailleurs, qu'était-il en train de faire, celui-là ?

Il leva les yeux, puis se rendit compte que les trois autres attendaient sa réponse.

« On a pas le temps de se poser des questions comme ça. On est venus vous proposer…

-De faire sauter la baraque, histoire de faire un cadeau d'adieu à notre cher Patron…

-Oui, enfin, faire sauter la baraque…

-Juste lui jouer un sale tour, quoi. Genre…Piquer son fric ou je sais pas, un mauvais coup qui le foutrait en rogne. »

Changmin recula et se mit derrière Junsu.

« -Ils me font peur là…Depuis quand ils s'entendent aussi bien ? On dirait des jumeaux ! »

Le blond éclata de rire, puis il toussota.

« -Vous savez quoi ? La chose la plus simple serait de sauver Yunho…Et se débrouiller pour que Myoung-bo ne retrouve pas le fric. Va avec eux, Changmin. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien, toi non plus, qui te retient ici. »

Les autres le contemplèrent en silence.

« -Et toi, Junsu ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules. Il s'assit sur son lit, redoutant la question qui allait certainement venir…Celle à laquelle il ne répondrait pas, à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre…A laquelle il n'osait pas répondre.

La fortune et l'honneur de sa famille reposaient sur ses épaules. Comment pouvait-il délaisser un tel fardeau ?

« -Et…Pauline ? »

Junsu leva lentement les yeux vers Changmin. Oui Pauline…Il fallait bien qu'on en parle, de celle-là. Elle…

Bon sang, que n'aurait-il pas donné…Pour la revoir, la toucher, l'embrasser… Ou lui parler, tout simplement. Lui glisser des mots à l'oreille, sans se soucier de quoi ou de qui que ce soit. Lui sourire, et la regarder sourire en réponse.

« -Je suis désolé…Je ne peux pas. »

Ils s'approchèrent, doucement. Yoochun posa une main sur son épaule.

« -Déballe, Junsu. Ça fait du bien. »

Non, il en aurait honte, tout simplement…Honte de quoi au juste ? D'avoir des problèmes financiers ? D'être dépendant de Myoung-bo ? Ou d'hésiter encore, à accepter ou non ?

« …Ecoutez, ça sert à rien. Allez-y.

-On ne part pas sans toi, Junsu. »

Il leva les yeux vers Jae Joong.

« Jusqu'ici, on l'a bien dit : on a avancé tous les quatres, ensembles. Alors…

-Il n'est pas question de te laisser là, pas vrai ? »

Le blond les regarda. Un rictus amer apparut sur son visage, et sa main se serra sur son drap.

« -Vous, vous n'avez pas l'honneur de la famille sur le dos, pas vrai ? Vous ne travaillez pas ici pour un putain de fric, si ? Vous n'êtes pas là, chaque jour, pour… »

Sa voix baissa brusquement. La gorge à présent nouée, il marmonna :

« …Pour rembourser une dette impossible à acquitter…

-Combien ? »

Yoochun, qui venait de prendre le blond par les épaules, avait une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Aucune idée…

-Je suis sûr que ça ne dépasse pas les dix milliards de dollars… »

Un long silence suivit cette phrase. Junsu, les yeux exorbités, fixa celui qui venait de prendre la parole avec terreur. Le visage de Changmin n'en exprimait pas moins. Seul Jae Joong semblait apprécier l'audace de son collègue.

« Oh Putain, finit par lâcher Changmin, au bout d'un long moment. Sans déconner…

-Eh oui, sans déconner. Junsu, il nous doit ça. Si on le sauve…

-S'il n'est pas encore mort, coupa celui-ci, encore sous le choc.

-Raison de plus pour te décider au plus vite. »

L'androgyne pourtant, à ces mots venait de pâlir. Et si…Et s'il était mort ? Et s'il était déjà mort ? Et si…

Bon sang, ils étaient en train d'en parler comme si ça ne leur faisait rien ! Comme si ça leur importait autant que s'ils écrasaient un escargot…Du dégoût d'abord, puis de l'indifférence…Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sentait paniquer à présent. Mais pourquoi ?

Merde.

Impossible…Une idée idiote venait de traverser son esprit. Un idée complètement stupide. Non, c'était impossible. Après tout…C'était un homme, il en était un lui-même, pourquoi une telle connerie serait-elle possible ?

Mais alors…Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mordillait le pouce. Une phrase attérit alors dans son oreille.

« …Très bien. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

-Alors on se bouge. Tout de suite.

-A propos…Je peux vous demander une faveur ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Yoochun. Il se pinçait les lèvres.

« -…Hum…Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à l'hôpital, avant ? »

Comme si c'était une évidence, Junsu et Changmin détournèrent les yeux pour poser leur regard sur Jae Joong. Ce dernier opina.

« -Affirmatif. Peut-être que Yunho y est encore… »

Un silence suivit cette nouvelle. Le blond et le grand brun se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. L'air perplexe. Puis :

« Yoochun…Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Jae Joong. Tu n'es qu'une pâle imitation, vil manant !

-Junsu, raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

Changmin eut un sourire. Il n'avait encore rien décidé…C'étaient les autres qui avaient pris cette décision à sa place. Et pourtant…

« -C'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée, je crois. »

Il remarqua alors qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Les autres étaient sortis sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Entendant Yoochun l'appeler, il se dirigea vers la porte. Puis il se ravisa. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'accroupit.

« -Toi, je t'emmène. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressortait. Et sous le lit, le parapluie n'était plus là.

* * *

Hye Su regardait défiler le paysage devant les yeux, chantonnant doucement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres. A un de ses bras pendait un sac à main. Et sur le siège à côté…Il y avait une grosse mallette noire. Elle avait négligemment posé une main dessus, et caressait le tissu grossier, du bout des doigts. Avec délicatesse, de peur d'abîmer… 

Ou d'enclencher quelque chose.

Oh, remarque, ce n'était pas en bousculant un ordinateur qu'on enclencherait un virus. Et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça arriverait.

Un virus…Hye Su aimait ce mot, son intonation un peu exotique. Elle sourit. Un virus, une maladie, mais aussi une chose qui pouvait faire imploser une entreprise en un clic…

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main, et en sortit un papier. Plié en quatre. Dessus, une adresse.

« JMB's Corporation, Japan center – 3-7-29 –Tokyo »

Elle allait faire payer à sa sœur, pour toutes les humiliations qu'elle lui avait fait subir…Et la meilleure manière était de lui retirer tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Avant de, peut-être, la lui ôter.

* * *

Tomoko tremblait. Non de peur, non de froid. Et pas non plus parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle tremblait de rage, les yeux fixés sur cet homme qui était en train de l'achever à petit feu. Et Monsieur Yunho, qui faisait de son mieux mais qui n'y arrivait pas…C'était à cause de cet imbécile. Il ne posait que des questions subjectives, ce tricheur. 

Il appuyait, de plus en plus fort…Et elle était de plus en plus en colère. Elle haïssait, elle voulait qu'il…

Elle voulait qu'il meure…

Ne se rendant sans doute pas compte de la gravité de ses paroles, la petite japonaise ne cessait de se répéter ces mots, sans cesse.

« -Sixième question… »

Elle inspira un long coup. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas de rage ou d'impuissance, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas…

Elle sentait pourtant ses yeux devenirs humides, tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. Elle avait envie de le tuer, elle avait envie de le tuer, elle voulait qu'il meure ! Pourquoi, Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un homme d'une telle sorte existe ?

Sa main se posa alors, doucement, sur la lame du couteau. L'autre ne remarquait rien, trop préoccupé à narguer Monsieur Yunho. Elle sentit le métal crisser contre sa peau. Une légère douleur. Elle l'attrappa alors, doucement…Et tira un coup dessus.

Sans succès.

« -Non, non, pas question… »

Elle donna alors un coup de coude dans l'estomac du noir. La pression sur sa gorge devint plus forte. Elle manquait de suffoquer, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait…Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Elle en avait assez. Elle allait mourir maintenant ou dans un autre temps…Mais elle en avait assez d'avoir du sang partout, d'avoir mal…

Mal à en mourir.

Elle eut une sorte de gloussement étrange. Sa situation était pathétique.

« -Septième question… »

Etrange, elle n'avait même pas entendu la sixième. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas écouté les questions depuis le début.

Elle entendait à présent un tintement au creux de son oreille. Puis une sorte de vertige lui fit fermer les yeux. A cause du sang qui lui montait à la tête, ou tout simplement celui qui coulait trop abondammant sur sa gorge ?

Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle avait mal au crâne.

« -Huitième question… »

Alors que la voix du basané résonnait dans ses oreilles, une idée stupide se mit à germer dans son cerveau. Non, c'était stupide. L'idée persista cependant. Et doucement, peut-être inconsciemment, elle la mit à excécution…

Yunho serra le pistolet dans ses mains. Impuissant, voilà ce qu'il était. Il était impuissant face à cet homme qui était en train de …

« Merde, elle s'est évanouie ? Elle est pas morte ? Merde merde merde. J'arrive pas à réfléchir…Si je…Non, ça ne marchera pas…Et si…Non plus. Merde, elle rouvre pas les yeux… »

Il se passa la main sur le visage. S'il tirait…Non, l'autre risquait d'achever Tomoko, ou pire, il risquait de l'achever lui-même.

« J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve rien ! Et il risque de… »

La voix du noir le fit alors sursauter, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

« -…Oh, il y en a une qui ne respire plus ici. »

Le sang de Yunho se glaça. Elle…

« -Elle n'est pas morte ? »

Le basané ricana en déposant la jeune fille brutalement sur le sol. Il sortit un mouchoir à carreaux de sa poche, et se mit à nettoyer la lame de son couteau, délicatement.

« -Bon, et si on passait à la suite ? »

Froide, la voix. Dure, aussi. Et …Amusée. Pourtant, tout ce que le coréen éprouvait à présent, c'était une sorte de colère mêlée à la peur. L'inquiétude. Et une sorte de… Satisfaction ?

« Je suis satisfait ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est morte ? Non…Elle ne peut pas être morte ! »

Le coréen fixa les yeux sur le corps de la petite japonaise. Impossible, elle n'était pas morte ? Cette petit bout de femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui avait surmonté tout un tas d'épreuves à cause de lui…s'était éteint ? Non…

Son regard se posa alors sur le visage de Tomoko. Pâle, les yeux clos…Et un sourire aux lèvres.

Minute.

Comment ça, un sourire aux lèvres ?

Il la fixa à nouveau, le cœur battant, le corps figé. Si, elle souriait. Ses yeux étaient fermés à moitié seulement. Et…Elle respirait ! Qu'est-ce que l'autre abruti avait raconté, comme connerie, encore ?

« Il a du croire qu'elle était morte, comme elle ne respirait plus. Quel imbécile… »

Sa main se ressera lentement. Les yeux fixés sur le noir, il effleura lentement de son pouce l'arme dans sa main. Le métal froid.

Et la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait lui apparut comme une évidence.

« Je vais lui buter la gueule… »

Tiens, le pistolet était chargé. Changmin avait du le faire à l'aéroport. Pour Tomoko ? Oui, peut-être pour elle. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la petite japonaise…Un grand mystère de la vie irrésolu dont Yunho se fichait. Là, il souhaitait juste…

« Tuer, murmura le coréen.

-Quoi ? »

Il leva alors l'arme, et s'approcha, pas à pas. L'autre, surpris, mit aussitôt une main dans sa poche arrière.

« -Non. Si tu bouges, je te bute. »

L'autre s'immobilisa aussitôt. Merde. Comment-avait-il pu laisser passer un détail aussi important ? Mais oui…Bon sang, il avait un pistolet ! Il avait une arme ! Et lui, lui qui avait tellement été pris pas le sang, cette sensation de pouvoir…Qu'il en avait tout oublié.

Sa passion du sang le menait à sa perte…

« Attends, attends…On peut s'arranger…

-C'est toi qui as blessé Jae Joong, donc…Pourquoi ?

-Q-quoi ?

-Eh bien, autant te soutirer des informations. Si ça me paraît interressant, je te laisserais peut-être en vie… »

Un issue. Le basané réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui donnait une réponse, « interressante », il le laissait en vie et Bang ! Il finissait son propre boulot. Oui, ça tenait.

« -Très bien. C'est Hye Su qui m'a envoyé voir Jae Joong je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi. Et c'est aussi elle qui m'a envoyé à vos trousses. »

Le coréen fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? C'était pas Myoung-bo ?

-Non. »

Le noir tendit la main, doucement vers sa poche arrière, pendant que Yunho réfléchissait, perplexe. Mais un coup violent l'envoya à terre. Un poing, une douleur à la machoire.

« -Ne t'avises pas de réessayer, Ok ? Si tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu… »

L'autre grogna, visage au sol. Comment la situation avait-elle pu changer à ce point ? Quelle erreur avait-il faite ? Et pourquoi Yunho n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour la petite ?

Il sentit alors un coup dans son dos.

« Voilà qui t'empêcheras de faire une nouvelle connerie, n'est-ce pas ? ricana alors la voix de Yunho, au dessus de lui.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au final ? siffla alors le noir, se relevant à moitié.

-Te mettre hors-service. »

Le sang du black se glaça. Il voulait … Quoi ?

« Attends, attends…Tu veux quoi comme infos ? Vas-y, demande, je…

-Ta gueule. T'es vraiment pathétique comme gars. T'as cru que j'avais pas compris ? Tu me donnes l'info, je te libère, et comme récompense à ma clémence, je me prends une balle dans le dos. Chouette plan, mon vieux. Mais tu vois…J'ai pas envie de représailles. Alors… »

Yunho donna un nouveau coup de pied à l'homme. Ce dernier se retourna, furieux.

Et tomba nez à nez avec le pistolet.

« -Bye Bye… »

BANG

Tomoko écarquilla les yeux. Il avait…Il l'avait…Elle se leva en sursaut, avant de grimacer de douleur. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps, en face d'elle.

Il n'avait même pas hurlé. Rien.

Il avait juste tressauté un coup. Puis mollement, il s'était effondré. Le sang coulait, à présent. Sur le front de celui qui avait fait couler le sien. Son visage…Ses yeux grand ouvert. Il était…Mort…

Elle eut un haut le cœur. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Et elle cracha –ou plutôt vomit- du sang. Elle tremblait…

« -Tomoko, ça va ? »

Monsieur Yunho. Elle sentait à présent les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le dégoût qu'avait réveillé cette mort faisait exploser en elle toute lapression ressenti ces dernières heures. Elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur, et un sanglot se fit entendre dans cette pièce malsaine.

« -Monsieur Yunho… »

Elle voyait le coup de feu. Elle voyait le tressaut. Elle voyait les yeux grands ouverts… Elle…

« -Monsieur Yunho… »

Elle l'entendait, ce coup. Cette détonation…Elle hoqueta un moment. Puis, doucement, un bras vint se poser sur son épaule.

« -Tomoko…Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? Est-ce que je te dégoute ? »

La japonaise leva les yeux. Elle fixa longuement le coréen. Et ses yeux remplis d'un désespoir sans fin. Elle comprit, au fond d'elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Que sur le coup, c'était la meilleure solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Et que…

« -Monsieur Yunho, comment pourrais-je avoir peur de l'homme qui vient de nous sauver la vie ? »

Il tremblait, lui aussi. Il la serra contre, elle, alors, doucement. Elle entendit un reniflement au dessus de sa tête. Il pleurait. Une larme tomba dans ses cheveux. Elle leva lentement son visage.

« -Je vais salir votre chemise, Monsieur Yunho…Et…Je crois que… »

Elle eut un vertige.

« -J'ai perdu… »

Ses oreilles tintaient encore.

« -Un peu…Trop… »

Elle sourit faiblement, puis s'écroula sur l 'homme.

« -De sang. »

* * *

Pauline s'assit en se triturant les mains. Des heures qu'elle attendait, le regard dans le vide, nerveuse…Le soir commençait à tomber, tout doucement. La lumière blanche, iréelle que diffusait le néon de la chambre la mettait mal à l'aise. Doucement, elle s'étira puis se regarda dans le reflet que lui montrait la vitre de la fenêtre. Par dessus les lueurs des réverbères, des éclats doux, rougeâtres et or des voitures et les lumières des immeubles, elle se voyait dans cette pièce blanche. Elle voyait son visage fatigué, son regard fixe. Elle détourna les yeux, et son regard se posa sur Sarie, toujours endormie. 

Il fallait qu'elle bouge…

* * *

Un taxi filait à toute allure dans les rues de Tokyo. A l'intérieur, un chauffeur perplexe, un peu affolé, un homme paniqué et une jeune fille semblant être endormie. 

Yunho tenait Tomko contre lui, tremblant. Elle était froide. Mais elle respirait, et son cœur battait. Il n'avait pas fait des études en medecine, il ne savait rien de son état…

Les explications qu'il avait donné étaient vraiment très vagues, mais le chauffeur n'avait rien demandé de plus. Il s'était contenté de opiner, puis de l'aider à transporter la petite. Après tout, quand on passe la quarantaine, on n'a plus envie d'avoir affaire avec la police. Il n'était plus tout jeune, et ces histoires de paperasse, d'ennuis et compagnie…Sans façon. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il n'aiderait pas cette pauvre fillette.

Il commençait à faire sombre. Une couleur bleu turquin envahissait l'atmosphère. Des murs défilaient devant ses yeux, des murs et des visages sombres. Des visages flous. Quelques fois éclairés par un réverbère, comme un rétroprojecteur éclairant une scène de sa lueur jaune safran. Les lueurs rouges des feux arrières de la voiture devant eux éclairaient l'intérieur du taxi, doucement. De temps en temps, il étaient éblouis par celle qui arrivait, et comme s'ils étaient photographiés, un éclat blanc illuminait un court instant. Dans ces moments-là, Yunho fermait les yeux. Le visage de la fillette était trop pâle pour qu'il puisse la contempler ainsi.

Mais de toutes manières, les néons, à l'extérieur, les enseignes des magasins brillaient trop pour qu'on puisse vraiment y faire attention.

Ils commençaient à se rapprocher de l'hôpital. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que Pauline et lui sur pied…

Pour négocier avec Myoung-bo. Et découvrir qui était Hye Su…


	28. Déclic

**NdA:** _Hello à vous, mes p'tits fantômes ... Lilyep... et... Oh mon dieu... Une nouvelle lectrice !!_

_Je suis impressionnée là XD La vache XD Je ne m'y attendais pas XD_

_Alors voilà, mes p'tits fantômes, j'vous présente Dame Iceberg, qui m'a envoyé un commentaire tout à fait sympatique. Allez, poussez-vous, faites-lui une place à côté de Lilyep...voilà._

_Bref, trêve de stupidités. Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. _

_J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire, même si ce chapitre et de ceux que j'aime le moins. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 28 :Déclic

Eun-Ju se leva rapidement. Et, le portable serré dans sa main, elle parcourut l'hôtel à toute vitesse. Elle filait à toute allure, se fichant de bousculer Monsieur ou Madame. Elle marchait sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Il lui semblait que le mobile, dans ses mains, brûlait sa peau. Elle finit par arriver. Et sans frapper, sans même s'arrêter, elle entra. Il l'attendait.

Myoung-bo. Le front plissé, soucieux, il leva les yeux.

« -Alors ? »

La coréenne posa le portable sur le bureau de bois. Le clapet ouvert sur un message. Une photo.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle s'assit en face de lui. Et se passa une main volage sur le maquillage recouvrant son visage.

« -Ce portable appartient à…Park Yoochun. »

Le coréen attrapa immédiatement le mobile.

« Quoi ?!

-Il les as reçues il y a un moment.

-Qui ? »

Elle croisa les mains, sur les coudes. Elle posa son front dessus. Puis, doucement :

« -Hye Su. »

* * *

Yunho frappa doucement, du bout des doigts, à la porte blanc de céruse, et resta sur le seuil. A contempler le visage pâle de la française qui s'était retournée. Il s'appuya contre la porte. Ne pas flancher. Rien qu'à son regard, il savait qu'elle était furieuse … Mais comment réagirait-elle en apprenant que Tomoko était entre la vie et la mort ?

« -Salut, Pauline. » murmura-t-il doucement, en posant un pied sur la rainure de métal au sol.

Il n'arrivait pas à dire un seul mot de plus. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'hôpital, il n'avait pas réussir à soulever cette culpabilité qui pesait. Il avait le cœur lourd. Il était resté un momet, seul, dans le hall, à contempler la silhouette des infirmiers, medecins, s'éloigner en emportant avec eux Tomoko, dans leur tourbillon de tissus verts pâles. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Sarie. Puis, inévitablement, à Pauline.

« -Où est Tomoko ? »

La voix de la Française le ramena à la réalité. Comment allait-il le lui annoncer ? Il la fixa, mal à l'aise. Elle s'approcha alors brusquement. Et l'attrapa par le col.

« -Où. Est. Tomoko, Yunho ? »

Elle était forte, mais ce n'était rien face à sa propre vigueur. Et pourtant…C'était sa détresse, sa colère, sa frustration qui le soulevaient. C'était ce qu'il lui semblait. La française le secoua.

« -Yunho ! Dis-moi OU elle est ! »

Il la regarda à nouveau. Et baissa les yeux. Il sentit alors que la pression sur son cou se relâchait, brusquement.

« -…Elle…Elle n'est pas… »

Il secoua la tête.

« -Elle n'est pas morte mais… »

Le coréen déglutit. Puis il se passa la main sur le visage.

« -Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle est vivante. »

Pauline recula alors. Sa voix, brisée, emplit la petite pièce.

« -Ne…Mais…Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? QUI lui a fait ça ? Et toi…Tu… »

Yunho recula à son tour. Non…Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« -…Tu n'as rien, Yunho ? »

Il recula à nouveau. A nouveau de l'autre côté de cette rainure dorée. Cette culpabilité qui pesait sur lui…Cette phrase qui sonnait comme un reproche…

Un groupe d'infirmiers arriva alors, transportant une sorte de chariot. Il se recula contre le mur, et Pauline se décala sur le côté. Une voix, cinglante, leur parvint alors. Une phrase que ni lui ni elle ne comprenaient. Mais qui voulait très clairement dire : dégagez.

Le ton employé était sans réplique, et pourtant la française trouva un moyen de tenter de parlementer. Elle essaya de s'expliquer, de faire comprendre qu'ils devaient rester ici…

« -Time…Out, no visitor, going out…please. », fut la seule réponse de l'infirmière.

Pauline fit une nouvelle tentative. Elle commençait à s'énerver.

« -Family ? Parents ? Sister ? Or Just a friend ? » baragouinait en un anglais pitoyable la jeune femme vêtue de rose.

Pauline se retint de gifler l'infirmière. Etait-ce si mal que ça, de n'être qu'une simple amie ? Etait-ce si…Insignifiant ? Fallait-il être de sa famille pour pouvoir lui parler, être à ses côtés ?

Elle sentit qu'on la poussait. Elle se laissa faire. Et doucement, elle se dégagea. Ils pouvaient retrouver leur chemin seuls…

Yunho la suivit, une main sur son épaule. Elle se pinçait les lèvres. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, elle se tourna soudainement vers le coréen.

« Si elle est là-haut, elle va s'en sortir.

-…J'espère.

-On en finit avec Myoung-bo, on revient ici, Tomoko ET Sarie seront vivantes et nous attendront…Et, ajouta-t-elle, J'irais foutre mon poing dans la gueule à cette fichue connasse. »

Il sourit un peu. Puis, il ajouta, doucement :

« Et Hye Su. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire…Tout le monde cherche à me tuer dans mon dos.

-Hye Su ? C'est qui ?

-Aucune idée. C'est ce qu'Il a dit. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et descendirent les dernières marches.

Ils traversèrent le hall vide, ou quasiment, puis franchirent les portes vitrées automatiques. Il faisait sombre, à l'extérieur. Et froid. Pauline plissa les yeux, le vent traversant ses vêtements. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, une voiture s'arrêta devant eux.

Une vitre descendit doucement, produisant par la même occasion un bruit grave, grinçant.

« -Vous ?! »

Un rire. Un explication vague.

« -…Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rentrer. L'autre non plus, si il veut voir Tomoko. Elle…»

Le son de sa voix fut emporté par le vent glacial et la tristesse qui s'engouffrait dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Yunho garda les yeux fixés au sol. Deux cris, dans la voiture, étouffés dans le silence de la nuit. Une parole. Et deux silhouettes qui grimpent dans la voiture.

* * *

Hye Su descendit du taxi. Elle avait rapidement payé le chauffeur. Puis, elle avança dans la rue. Au prochain tournant, ce serait la bâtisse de la JMB's. Elle s'arrêta, récapitulant dans sa tête son programme.

Dix minutes. Dix minutes pour entrer, installer le virus. Trente secondes pour sortir. Elle connaissait l'organigramme de cette annexe quasiement par cœur. Pourquoi ? Myoung-bo était souvent ici, et toujours Eun-Ju lui demandait d'appeler lorsqu'une certaine personne était au bout de la ligne de surveillance. Elle ne savait plus son nom, mais lui connaissait sa voix. Il la laisserait entrer. Il faudrait dix minutes à Myoung-bo pour se rendre compte de sa présence ici. Il avait déjà du comprendre qu'elle était là. Mais pour quoi faire, le savaient-ils seulement ?

Elle eut un rictus. Et, la malette à la main, elle tourna au coin.

En face d'elle, le solide bâtiment qui la fixait avec hauteur. De l'extérieur, ça avait l'air si dur de le briser…Bah, peu importait à présent…

Elle le ferait imploser.

* * *

L'air était pesant, dans la petite voiture dans laquelle ils se serraient les uns contre les autres. Tantôt s'évitant et tantôt se fixant du regard, ils finissaient tous par contempler l'extérieur. En silence. Les réverbères défilaient sous leurs yeux, sans qu'ils ne les voient vraiment. Chacun respirait de la manière la plus silencieuse possible. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le doux ronronnement du moteur. Un déclic se fit entendre. Et une douce musique se fit entendre, alourdissant l'atmosphère. La voix de la chanteuse prenait toute la place. Elle chantait en anglais. Pauline se raidit. Yoochun se crispa. Junsu poussa un soupir discret.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la parole depuis que la Française et Yunho étaient montés. Seul Yoochun avait pu échanger quelques mots avec eux, avant d'aborder un sujet délicat. Jae Joong conduisait. Il semblait concentré, et les sourcils froncés, fixait la route.

Son ex-ennemi, à sa gauche, côté passager, était accoudé à la fenêtre, et avait fermé les yeux. Derrière, Pauline, à côté de Yunho. Ils ne pipaient mot, et se contentaient de fixer l'obscurité. Et tout au fond, Changmin, à côté de Junsu. L'un déchirait des bouts de papier dans sa main. L'autre fouillait dans la poche de sa veste, sans un bruit.

Un bruit de clignotant, de froissement de vêtement, de déchirure. Et des respirations lentes, discrètes, quasi-inaudibles.

C'est alors qu'un crissement de pneus se fit entendre, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'en rendre compte, la voiture était garée sur un trottoir. L'androgyne, à l'avant se retourna vers les autres.

« -Très bien. Je suppose que personne n'a l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche ? Dans ce cas, je me charge de l'interrogatoire. Si vous ne me répondez pas, je crée un accident et tout le monde va sauter. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Jae Joong montra alors un arbre, plus loin. Sa voix se fit grinçante.

« J'ai dit quoi ?! L'arbre là-bas, je vous promets que je fonce dedans si…

-Oui, coupa Yoochun.

-Oui, répéta Pauline.

-Oui. » firent à leur tour Junsu et Changmin.

Le conducteur se retourna vers Yunho. Son soulagement de le savoir vivant, près de lui, avait été bref. A présent, une sorte de colère étrange lui rongeait le corps. Il lui en voulait de ne piper mot, de ne pas être le Yunho qu'il avait connu. De sembler inquiet, plus inquiet qu'il ne le faudrait pour quelqu'un. Son cœur, qui avait semblé au bord de l'explosion en revoyant Yunho, se transformait à présent en pierre glacée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi, pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ?

« ALORS ? aboya-t-il, sur les nerfs.

-…Mhhhmf. »

L'autre poussa un soupir. Il se retourna vers le volant. Le moteur vrombit alors qu'il faisait tourner la clef de contact.

La voix, étrangement froide, dénuée de quelconque sentiment, coupa alors le bruit assoudissant qui régnait.

« -Oui, oui. »

Ciel. Ce que ce ton était agacé…Jae Joong se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il échangea un regard avec Yoochun. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Alors, doucement, la voiture quitta le trottoir. Elle fila d'un mouvement maladroit vers la périphérie de la ville.

* * *

Elle était entrée ! Hye-Su jubilait. Il avait été là, comme à son habitude. Il avait reconnu sa voix. D'une voix mielleuse, elle avait déclaré être de la part de Eun-Ju. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Il la laisse entrer. La porte s'était ouverte.

La mallette à la main, elle parcourait les couloirs. Ses pas sereins claquaient sur le sol : elle se dirigeait vers une porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et alluma la lumière. Des escaliers. Elle se trouvait sur un palier. Des marches descendaient vers le bas.

Qu'était-ce en bas ? Hye Su aurait répondu : « Les enfers. » Là où les « employés » s'entraînaient. Beaucoup en devenaient fous…D'une sorte de puissance. Tous ceux qui passaient par là finissaient par être en adoration devant le sang. Un epu comme s'ils avaient reçu un lavage du cerveau. Certains autres en ressortaient morts de peur. D'autres n'en revenaient tout simplement pas.

D'autres marches montaient. Elles ? Elles menaient aux bureaux…Ainsi, ou plutôt surtout, à l'ordinateur central en réseau avec celui de la JMB's de Corée…

Elle grimpa tranquillement, ses pas résonnants dans les escaliers vides. Tous les employés avaient pris l'habitude de prendre l'ascenseur. Mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Un simple accident et elle serait bloquée. Se faisant rattraper par Myoung-bo et Eun-Ju. Ça, non merci !

Sans s'essouffler, la jeune femme montait, plongée dans ses pensées. Sa mallette lui semblait plus légère à chaque pas.

Peut-être parce qu'à chaque pas, elle se rapprochait de son but, de sa victoire…

De sa vengeance.

* * *

Myoung-bo soupira en entendant son portable sonner. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Il était inutile d'en rajouter…Qu'avait-il fait au Ciel pour avoir une malchance pareille ?

Avant de décrocher, l'homme eut un rictus. Ce qu'il avait fait ? Ses crimes se comptaient par centaines…

« -Jung Myoung-bo à l'appareil…Qui ? …Ah… Très bien. Qu'on la surveille, que personne ne bouge. »

Il raccrocha, l'air maussade et surpris. Eun-Ju, en face de lui, avait écouté la conversation d'un air soucieux. Elle leva les yeux, son regard lui posant une question muette. L'homme se pinça les lèvres.

« Eh bien, ma chère Eun-Ju…Il semblerait que ta sœur soit présente dans les locaux de la JMB's corporation…

-Hye Su dans les locaux ? Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée…Mais je me doute que ce n'est pas pour nous faire du bien.

-Oh, ça…Mais comment est-elle entrée ? Si j'attrapais l'incapable qui… »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Eun-Ju sembla hésiter. Finalement, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Après avoir échangé un regard, ils se levèrent tous les deux, endossant leur manteau. Quelques instants plus tard, la pièce était vide. Il ne restait que dans le sillage du couple des relents de parfum…

Le parfum du mal.

* * *

Une chanson. Que personne ne pouvait soupçonner de passer à la radio. Au Japon, du moins. Quelque chose de doux. Les premières notes emplirent le silence à nouveau, d'une manière différente. Tombant doucement comme des gouttes de pluie dans la mer. Et quelqu'un –Yoochun- augmenta le son.

« Quelqu'un connaît ? murmura-t-il alors, laissant couler les notes au fond de l'océan.

-Muse, Unintended. » répondit simplement Pauline.

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, dans l'atmosphère lourde du véhicule, une voix masculine se mit à chanter.

« - _You could be my unintended_ »

Changmin serrait les poings. Depuis le début du pseudo-interrogatoire, une sorte mauvaise humeur embrumait son cœur. Il déchirait avec une rage de plus en plus intense. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la nuque de Yunho.

Comment avait-il osé la laisser se faire blesser ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé le pistolet ?

Alors que ces questions s'enchaînaient, se répétaient dans son esprit, un nouveau tourment surgit dans son esprit. Et Lui…

Lui, qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle survive ? Lui, qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Ses mains lâchèrent le papier. Les bouts de papiers, comme des pétales de fleur, virent doucement se poser sur ses genoux. Il baissa la tête, les fixant avec un rage contenue. Il…Il… Si seulement il avait réagi plus tôt…

« - _Choice to live my life extended_ » chantait doucement l'autoradio.

Junsu gardait les yeux fixés sur la chevelure de Pauline. Pas un regard. Pas un sourire. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Mais à chaque mouvement de la voiture, à chacun de ses mouvements à elle…Il avait envie de tendre la main, de caresser ses cheveux bruns. Dans l'obscurité, ses sens semblaient décuplés. Il avait l'impression que chacune de ses respirations le tueraient. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses soupirs lui plantaient un couteau dans le cœur. Et ses mains tremblaient, crevant d'envie de lui tenir la sienne. Il mourrait d'envie de lui réclamer un regard…un baiser. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, percevoir sa chaleur, la serrer dans ses bras…Sentir son parfum. Et surtout, sans doute, l'entendre rire, la voir rire.

Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Pauline pour qu'elle l'ignore à ce point ?

« -Regarde-moi… »

Un murmure. Que personne n'entendit. Même pas elle.

« -_You could be the one I'll always love_ », reprit la voix légèrement rauque.

Pauline n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle avait laissé Yunho parler. Elle l'avait écouté raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Son cœur paraissait vide de toute émotion, mais malgré tout il semblait bien qu'elle avait mal. Oui. Au fond d'elle, une douleur lancinante naissait, douceâtre et amère…quelque chose qui n'était ni brutal ni violent. C'était sans doute pire que si ça l'était. Elle regardait l'extérieur. Le temps était-il toujours aussi gris ? Elle ne le savait pas. Les réverbères éclairaient trop fort pour qu'elle puisse voir si les étoiles étaient présente sous son ciel ou non.

Dans le fond, elle s'en fichait un peu…Les étoiles dégageaient une lueur froide. Alors que le regard de Junsu lui brûlait le dos…Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau séparée de lui, peur de souffrir à nouveau…Peur de son amour pour lui. Trop vaste. Trop profond. Quelque chose d'intense et ardent. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle contempla par la fenêtre l'obscurité entrecoupée de lueurs blanches.

« - _You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions_ », la voix continuait à chanter.

Yunho fermait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il se sentait…honteux. Honteux de son geste. Il avait tué un homme. Et surtout, Tomoko avait été blessée. Il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Et Jae Joong…Jae Joong et son silence, Jae Joong qui ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard…

« Regarde-moi…Je veux que tu me regardes ! »

Un cri, du fin fond de son être. Qu'il fit taire. Il serra les poings. Attacher de l'importance au regard d'un homme, lorsqu'on en est un lui même…N'était-ce pas stupide ? Bien sûr, le regard d'un père, d'un frère, d'un ami…Mais Yunho le savait. Il voulait plus que tout cela réuni. Il voulait un regard…Comme celui qu'il avait eu dans l'avion. Ce regard…Il se le garda en mémoire. Et une vague d'une étrange nostalgie, amère, glaciale, le submergea. Alors qu'une larme discrète coulait le long de sa joue.

« - _You could be the one I'll always love_ »

Yoochun serra les poings. Lui qui ne pouvait pas entrer à l'hôpital. Sarie qui y était souffrante à cause de lui. Qui ne voulait pas se réveiller…Certainement à cause de lui, aussi. Par deux fois, il l'avait déçue. Et la deuxième fois…était de trop. Il l'avait non seulement blessée physiquement…Mais aussi à l'intérieur. Il l'avait blessée…

Trahis, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Elle, trahie par Lui, lui-même ayant été trahi par Eun-Ju. Eun-Ju…Ses traits se crispèrent. A cause d'elle…Il…avait trahi Sarie à cause d'elle…Il posa ses mains sur son visage. Et sous ses paupières entrouvertes, la lueur changea. Il la vengerait…

« - _I'll be there as soon as I can_ »

Jae Joong, les mains crispées sur le volant, écoutait la mélodie engloutir, doucement, son cœur déjà à moitié détruit. S'il avait su qu'un simple ton agacé lui aurait fait perdre à ce point la raison…Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, et cette grimace disparut aussitôt de son visage. Une larme…Une larme coulait le long de la joue de Yunho. Une larme douloureuse.

L'androgyne se pinça les lèvres. Lui qui se disait insensible ! Voilà qu'il avait envie de pleurer maintenant ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer avec lui ? Pourquoi perdait-il tout contrôle de son cœur, de sa dignité lorsqu'il s'agissait de Yunho ?

Il en avait une vague idée. Mais il était loin de l'admettre. Aimer un homme ? Impossible !

Avant que ses pensées n'aillent plus loin, Jae Joong brisa à nouveau le silence, recouvrant la voix du chanteur.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il y eut un silence. La chanson semblait avoir coulé sa voix.

« Eh bien…commença Yoochun. Nous avons rempli la première partie de ce que Junsu nous avait suggéré. Mais je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir une fois pour toutes avec Myoung-bo.

-Pardon ? »

Pauline. Le cœur de Junsu, à l'arrière, manqua un battement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi dingue d'elle ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus fort à chaque fois qu'elle parlait ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?

« Oui. Mais comment ?

-On va tout casser. »

Les regards se fixèrent sur celui qui avait pris la parole -Changmin. Jae Joong le contempla du coin de l'œil, avec le rétroviseur. Yoochun se retourna complètement, haussant un sourcil. Yunho et Pauline échangèrent un regard lour de sens.

Ce mioche était-il sérieux ?

« -Parfait, finit alors par dire Yoochun. C'est un peu puéril, mais il ne va pas apprécier…Opposition ? »

Jae Joong ne tiqua sur le ton qu'il avait employé. Personne ne répondit.

« -Je prends ça pour un oui. »

La décision était prise. Ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Le silence était devenu insupportable…Ils allaient bientôt arriver.

« - _You could be my unintended_ »

* * *

Hye Su était installée dans le fauteuil en face de l'ordinateur central. Elle l'avait mis en réseau avec tous les autres ordinateurs des bureaux. Elle les avait allumés, tous, un par un. Elle avait ouvert sa mallette. Elle en sortit rapidement un ordinateur portable et, le posant sur le bureau, elle le brancha. Elle l'alluma en chantonnant. La fin était proche…Quelques manœuvres plus tard, elle avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

L'implosion n'était qu'à un clic…

« -A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, soeurette. »

La jeune femme se retourna, sentant son sang se glacer. Elle se pétrifia sur place. Les contemplant. Elle. Lui. Une panique atroce se saisissait d'elle, tandis que du regard elle cherchait une issue. Puis, elle croisa son regard. A elle. Un regard auparavant tant admiré, qui l'effrayait tant…Une sensation, et la cadette retrouva toute son assurance.

« -Pourquoi pas, Eun-Ju ? »

CLIC


	29. Tourments d'une humanité

**NdA:**_Bonjour bonjour! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté et j'en ai honte. Mais ces derniers temps je bloque énormément sur le chapitre 37; du coup j'ai quelques réticences à poster, mais bon. Faisons avec, je vais essayer de m'y mettre pour de bon. Voilà pour RTL XD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et s'il y a des choses qui vous ont déplues, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)_

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Tourments d'une humanité

Ils marchaient en silence, alignés sans l'être vraiment. Yunho, Pauline, marchant avec une certaine réserve, à l'extrémité gauche de la « file ». A leur droite : Jae Joong, Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, marchant avec plus ou moins d'assurance. Poings serrés, machoires crispées, ils avançaient.

Tous écartés, en plein milieu de la route. Comme s'évitant hativement tout en se cherchant. Comme des papillons s'approchant craintivement d'une flamme, de peur de se brûler, et pourtant attirés par cette vive lueur.

Entre leurs mains, huits destins. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Et dans ce silence à peine troublé par quelques raclements de pieds, auxquels ils ne faisaient guère attention, dans cette ambiance paisible de surface…Tourbillonaient, volaient, passaient des pensées, des envies, des doutes…Tout ce qui faisaient d'eux des hommes étaient recouverts d'une fausse couverture.

« La marche impériale n'aurait pas été plus solennelle. », songeait Yunho en suivant dignement les autres. « On dirait presque qu'on va s'enterrer. Remarque, c'est pas loin. On est un peu suicidaires, à aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Il se mentait à lui même. En fait, non. Il ne mentait pas. Mais ce qu'il pensait était tellement superficiel par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait…alors oui, dans le fond, sans doute, il avait l'impression de se mentir.

Parce que la peur qui lui opprimait les poumons en ce moment même, n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il pensait. Et ses entrailles qui se tordaient dans tous les sens… Quant à cet afflux d'un sang glacial qui coulait en lui, qui faisait battre son cœur, qu'en dire de plus, à part qu'il exprimait ce qu'il ressentait réellement ? Le coréen frissonna, mais ne pipa mot. N'osant briser ce silence installé. Il marchait, d'une cadence régulière.

Il allait mettre sa vie, celle de Pauline en danger. Mais il savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Quant à lui…C'était certainement la dernière chance, la seule, qui lui permettrait de se garder en vie.

La vie. Il était temps qu'il y pense, à celle-là. Quoi de plus important qu'une vie au juste ? Parce que la mort…la mort était le chose la plus imprévue et la plus effrayante qu'il n'avait jamais eu à rencontrer. La mort. Comment pouvait-on désirer mourir ? Même si la vie était dure, même si on avait du mal à vivre…Il le fallait. Survivre. Son mot d'ordre, sans doute. Malgré sa peur, malgré tout d'ailleurs, Jung Yunho était un battant. Et il ne cesserait pas de l'être.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, avait-il, surnageant au-dessus de cette peur, de cette angoisse, pourquoi tout d'un coup le courage venait-il tout ébranler ?

Un trébuchement se fit entendre. Une chaussure raclant contre le bitume. Yunho fit glisser son regard vers la droite. Comment exprimer ce soulagement, cet éclair de compréhension étrange qui le surprenait ? Un nom, un seul.

Jae Joong.

Yunho n'avait cessé de se remettre en question depuis le début. Etait-ce normal d'aimer un homme ? Etait-il ce que les gens appelaient homosexuels et ce que la population fuyait, montrait du doigt ? Saurait-il supporter cette impression de ne pas être comme les autres…Être différent ? Et saurait-il…Saurait-il admettre en lui-même qu'il en était un ? En était-il un, déjà, à la base ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Jae Joong ?

Quelque chose loin de la haine, loin de l'amitié… Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était, concrètement, de l'amour ?

« Oh, putain, ces questions existencielles à la con… »

Il se rembrunit.

* * *

Un simple clic. Un simple bouton sur lequel on appuyait, qui pouvait détruire des années de travail. Quelque chose de pas vraiment concret qui se diffusait parmi tous les fichier d'un ordinateur, de deux ordinateurs, de centaines d'ordinateurs. Les fichiers, le disque dur, tout serait contaminé. D'une chose qui portait un nom. Un nom qu'on associait à une maladie. Et c'en était une, malgré que ce soit pour les machines.

Pire qu'un simple bug, c'était un virus.

Son nom ? HS-7923-001-D. Un nom bien compliqué pour une simple chose, même pas palpable, même pas visible. Une simple chose capable de détruire 7923 fichiers à la seconde. Pas grand chose. Mais déjà beaucoup. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il était, les dégâts étaient déjà pires que ça.

Quant aux anti-virus, ils ne feraient pas long feu, alors peu importait…

Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage froid de Hye Su. L'expression enfantine, innocente, semi-triste qu'elle arborait auparavant avait désormais quitté son visage. Ses fins sourcils avaient perdus toute expression étonnée. Ils marquaient à présent son assurance. Sa moue éplorée n'était plus que dédaigneuse. Ses joues rosies, à cause de sa timidité, n'étaient plus que d'un blanc pâle accentué par les néons éclairant la pièce. Et pire que tout, ses yeux avaient perdus cette lueur semi-émerveillée, cette lueur d'espoir. Non, tout n'était plus que vengeance et colère. Si Hye Su antérieurement montrait encore certains signes de jeunesse enfantins, ils s'étaient à présent évaporés. « La cadette », « la gamine » ? A d'autres. A présent, c'était une femme. Une femme froide.

Quoi de pire qu'une enfant mal transformée ?

* * *

Au bout de la route, où cette dernière faisait un virage, s'élevait une bâtisse. Quatre fois plus haute que les autres bâtiments autour d'elle, trois fois plus large. Elle semblait remplir un espace qui ne lui était pas dû, et brisait cet alignement d'immeubles tous semblables. Elle avait la même couleur qu'eux, mais semblait un peu plus blanche. Les fenêtres étaient de même taille, mais semblaient plus large. Une transgression de règles, voilà ce que c'était. Une transgression de toutes les règles imposées pour une égalité chez tous.

Ils se doutaient bien de ce qu'était ce bâtiment. Qui d'autre pouvait transgresser les lois, se sentir au-dessus des autres ?

Jung Myoung-bo.

Yoochun se passa une langue hâtive sur les lèvres. Un sentiment de colère, mêlé à un autre, étrange, s'emparait de lui, à chacune des bouffées d'air qu'il inspirait. Colère, vengeance, voilà ce qui aurait du occuper son esprit à l'instant même. Mais alors… Pourquoi ressentait-il cette excitation étrange, presque malsaine ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir hâte ? Pourquoi ses pas normalement si calmes, ses gestes si mesurés étaient-ils aussi fébriles? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester maître de lui-même ? C'était comme si…

Comme si depuis toujours, il avait attendu ce jour.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos, le faisant frissoner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Est-ce que par cette phrase qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il venait de désirer… tuer quelqu'un ? Comment osait-il penser à une chose pareille ?

Il avait ôté tellement de vie, jusqu'à présent… Rien qu'à cette pensée, sa tension descendit. Mais dans son esprit, le visage détendu de Sarie dormait… Et le visage heureux d'Eun-Ju revenait, sans cesse. Comment avait-elle osé ?

Ses poings se serraient. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Un frisson d'excitation. Et dans son poing, une arme. Celle qui avait blessé Eun-Ju.

Serait-il assez cruel, serait-il assez courageux pour aller jusqu'à tuer celle qu'il avait aimé ? Ce doute lui pinçant le cœur, il serra les dents et fixa la bâtisse qui s'élevait. Son âme lui criant de ne pas tuer. Et son esprit réclamant vengeance. Son cerveau qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Et sa chair frémissait d'impatience.

Vengeance ?

* * *

Eun-Ju se pinça les lèvres, en fixant avec une expression étrange le visage de sa jeune sœur. Depuis quand avait-elle changé à ce point ? En quelques heures, un être pouvait-il se métamorphoser ? Ou bien… Etait-elle ainsi depuis le début ? Une impression étrange, comme si on l'avait trahie. Pour la première fois… Non, la seconde, avec Yoochun.

Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Elle se crispa. Et jeta un coup d'œil à Myoung-bo devenu livide.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sourire mystérieux d'Hye Su. Mauvais. Froid. Mesquin. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'aîné, alors qu'elle prenait conscience d'une chose terrible.

Elle lui ressemblait…

« Très bien, souffla Myoung-bo. Tu veux jouer à ça ?

-A quoi ? » demanda innocemment la cadette, laissant flotter la menace de l'homme au dessus de sa tête.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se décala, simplement, de l'embrasure de la porte tandis que sa compagne, comprenant, faisait de même.

« -Ma chère sœur, sussura cette dernière. Je te présente Hiro. Et Hans. Dix ans de bons et loyaux services envers la JMB's…Il faut donc une juste récompense, n'est-ce pas ? »

Deux hommes d'une carrure immense et d'un âge indéfini –la fleur dans l'âge, nul n'en douterait- se tenaient dans le couloir. Ils affichaient un air impatient. Hye Su continuait à sourire.

« -Suffit, ragea l'aînée. J'en ai assez de cette peste. Faites en ce que vous voulez. Tout ce que vous voulez… »

La cadette fixait toujours les hommes, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le discours de sa sœur. L'un était blond, et souriait à présent d'un air réjoui. Le fait qu'ils aient dû quitter leur poste les avait quelque peu ennuyé, mais à présent, il en était ravi. L'autre, asiatique, baillait d'un air absent.

« -Mais ne la tuez pas. Par contre, faites lui mal. Très mal. Alors peut-être la demoiselle daignera nous confesser sa bêtise… »

* * *

Ils finirent par arriver devant la lourde porte métallique… Entrouverte. Et sur la portière de droite, un boîtier en acier avec des touches identiques à celles du téléphone, excepté la dernière, sur laquelle était noté « valider ». Sur l'écran rectangulaire noir, en haut, était indiqué en vert : « Code accepté ».

« C'est pas normal…souffla Jae Joong, en fronçant les sourcils. D'habitude, elle est fermée, et surveillée…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ? grogna Yoochun, levant la tête et contemplant les lumières allumées. Y'a personne à cette heure-ci…Juste les gardes, mais ils sont pas là…

-Espérons juste que ça ne nous concerne pas, marmonna à son tour Junsu.

- Attendez cinq minutes… »

Changmin, qui venait de prendre la parole, fixa avec délectation le boîtier métallique. Il fit craquer ses doigts et s'étira un coup.

« -Tu devrais éviter ça…Tu ne vas pas y arriver. » fit observer Pauline.

Il lui lança un regard agacé.

« -J'essaye, si j'y arrive pas, tant pis. »

Et sans que personne ne puisse réagir, son poing avait atterri parmi les multiples touches du boîtier. Un son étrange se fit entendre, comme si la machine gémissait. Et lorsque le coréen retira son poing, l'écran n'affichait plus rien, quelques touches étaient tombées, et le boîtier avait une forme étrange. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un matériau solide qui avait été utilisé ici. Avarice de Myoung-bo, certainement.

« Tu aurais pu t'électrocuter, fit remarquer Yunho.

-Soyez pas pessimistes, tous les deux. De toutes façons je m'en fous. »

Le cadet tira la porte vers lui. Il jeta un regard morne vers les autres au visage blême.

« -Bon, on entre ou vous restez dehors ? »

Alors, en silence, ils suivirent le coréen qui, sans plus de cérémonie, était entré en poussant violemment la porte. Devant eux s'étiraient à présent les couloirs de la JMB's. Propres. Nets. Et gris.

Tout était horriblement laid. Jae Joong fit la grimace tout en accélérant, afin de rattraper Changmin. C'était propre, mais répugnant. Une ambiance malsaine régnait ici, et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Tout, ce sol nettoyé, ces murs lisses, plats…

Etait-ce un jugement subjectif qu'il tenait là ? Parce qu'ils étaient chez Myoung-bo ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Ils devaient en sortir au plus tôt. Il frissona en passant devant une porte, puis rejoignit Changmin. Les autres étaient derrière eux. Pourquoi avait-il soudain ressenti cette envie de laisser de la distance entre eux et lui ? Ou plutôt… entre Yunho et lui ?

Yunho.

Terrible tout de même, l'effet de ce crétin sur lui. Pourquoi, en sa présence, avait-il l'impression… d'être quelqu'un ?

Minute. Il était quelqu'un.

Mais quelles genres de foutaises racontait-il encore ? Il… Quoi ? Qu'avait-il à dire sur son identité ? L'androgyne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant l'homme qui le faisait douter ainsi, sur sa propre personne de surcroît. Kim Jae Joong, coréen, travaillant à la JMB's…Qui n'y travaillerait plus. Une joie, mêlée à de l'excitation et à un soulagement, serra son cœur, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Ciel, ce que cet homme pouvait le déstabiliser. Il n'allait pas pleurer non plus ? Que disait-il déjà ? Ah oui, il en était à son propre portrait.

Ridicule.

Kim Jae Joong n'était qu'un nom. Un nom ne faisait qu'identifier une personne. Un nom n'était pas son âme, n'était pas son histoire, n'était rien qu'une série de lettres !

Oui, qui oserait déclarer que rien qu'en lisant le nom Kim Jae Joong, il y voyait son histoire, son amour pour ses parents ? Ses sentiments de vengeance ? Et…ses sentiments, ses doutes…à propos de Yunho. Un nom n'était rien, face à l'homme qui se cachait derrière. Un éclat de tristesse traversa le regard de l'androgyne. Il avait envie de rire, à présent. Rire et se moquer de lui.

Rire aux éclats et se contempler dans une glace en se moquant de son reflet. Et de son regard. De ce qui se cachait derrière. Une chose inconcevable, que les autres rejetaient. Sa démarche se fit légèrement tremblante.

Il n'était pas qu'un nom. Il n'était pas qu'un homme. Et pourtant, il y a bien des fois où il l'aurait voulu…

Yoochun apparut alors dans son champ de vision, à droite. Il avait l'air soucieux. Jae Joong tenta de chasser, dans son regard, cette lueur de détresse, et d'une voix semi-rauque, lui demanda :

« Un problème ?

-A part le fait que pour une raison complètement incongrue, on est en train de détruire tout ce qu'on avait construit jusques-là ?

-Détruire peut-être, mais on reconstruira, coupa alors Changmin.

-T'as des projets ? »

La question de Jae Joong fit mouche. Le cadet sembla déstabilisé.

« …C'est justement de ça qu'il est question, indiqua Yoochun. Des projets…Est-ce qu'on pourra en avoir, nous ?

-Après tout ce qu'on a fait…ça m'étonnerait. »

Le grand brun s'était pincé les lèvres. L'androgyne aurait juré avoir perçu, dans ses yeux foncés, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amertume. Et à de la détresse.

« On sûrement être jugés…et condamnés. Alors nos projets…soupira Yoochun.

-Pourtant, on en a des tas. C'est con de finir en prison. Mais bon… »

…Ils l'avaient mérité, compléta dans son esprit Jae Joong. Mais aucun d'eux n'osa le déclarer ouvertement. Encore effrayés par ce qu'ils avaient fait, et la perspective d'être jugés par les autres.

« -Et vous…Vous pensiez faire quoi ? »

Yoochun avait le don de poser les questions les plus gênantes et les plus intimes de la façon la plus naturelle, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient autant gênés que s'il venait de leur demander quel était leur parfum de glace préféré.

« -Avoir un métier stable, un truc cool, que j'aime faire. J'avais eu tous mes diplômes. Et puis… J'aurais aimé revoir Tomoko. Pour me moquer d'elle, de sa taille. Pour lui dire plein de trucs qui vont faire qu'elle va s'énerver contre moi. Puis la faire rire, la surprendre… Truc dans le genre. »

Changmin avait doucement murmuré ces paroles comme on chanterait une chanson qu'on connaît parfaitement mais qu'on ose pas chanter devant d'autres. Une sorte de timidité maladive l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Jae Joong décida de prendre le relai.

« -J'ai eu tous mes diplômes, aussi. Avec mention et tout. Mais mon rêve, par dessus tout, c'est de me trouver un appart' tranquille avec un balcon. Même pas une maison, un appart'. Un truc sympa, pas trop petit ni trop grand, avec le balcon assez large pour pouvoir y dresser la table. Avec une grande cuisine. Y vivre avec la personne que j'aime et un chat. »

Un rêve de nana, quoi, sourit Yoochun, sans pourtant oser le dire à haute voix. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le vexer. Après tout, c'était si beau, d'avoir un rêve pareil.

L'androgyne resta pensif à ses propres mots. Avec la personne qu'il aimait… Etrange comme il avait songé à un nom, sans pourtant se risquer à le prononcer. Parce que c'était tellement étrange, aussi…

Changmin reprit la parole, les faisant sursauter.

« Et un chat ? répéta le cadet, surpris.

-Ouais, un chat. J'ai un idéal un peu surprenant, mais on fait avec. Et…toi, Yoochun ? »

Ce dernier eut un air assez contrit.

« -Tiens, vous aussi, tous vos diplômes ?…Moi, j'ai pas vraiment de rêve. Juste un amas de souhaits. Composer un menuet. Goûter de nouveaux parfums de glace. Manger au KFC. Aller à la plage et hurler au vent. Aller au cinéma, et pleurer comme un imbécile devant une scène. Tous ces trucs que j'ai pas pu faire avec le boulot, ou que j'ai déjà fait avec Eun-Ju, j'aimerais les redécouvrir avec Sarie. »

Ils se sourirent, brièvement ; las par ce qu'ils avaient accomplis mais pourtant encore pleins de rêves. Ces hommes encore jeunes, avec l'avenir devant eux…Telle une bougie soufflée, leurs rêves s'éteindraient, peu à peu. Et il ne resterait que d'eux leur amertume… Ces hommes ouverts à de nombreuses possiblités, les diplômes en poche ! Ces hommes intelligents !

Il ne resterait que d'eux une vague fumée grisâtre qu'on chasserait de la main. Et leur vie, leurs atomes se disperseraient dans le vent.

Ils avaient brisés d'eux même leurs possiblitités, ils le savaient. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été assez courageux pour s'opposer à leurs peurs, à leurs désirs. Inconsciente jeunesse, qu'avait-elle fait d'eux ? De leurs corps, une chandelle de cire… Qui fondrait au fur et à mesure, au fil de leurs espérances…

Sur ces pensées, ils se retournèrent pour voir où en étaient les trois autres. Pauline et Junsu avaient ralenti, laissant de l'espace entre eux et Yunho, qui avait gardé un rythme assez stable. Les trois collègues sourirent imperceptiblement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que voulait Junsu. Ils notèrent tout de même la tension entre lui et la française. Comme si…Ils s'évitaient.

Changmin finit par se retourner. Et tandis que les autres faisaient de même, il lâcha :

« -Lui aussi, il les a tous eus.»

* * *

Junsu n'osait pas la contempler. Il avait peur. Peur de la créature sommeillant en lui, qui ne réclamait qu'une chose : Elle. Elle, Pauline, ses lèvres, son regard. Elle et sa voix.

Le Coréen s'en rendait compte à présent. Mais le fait de ne pas avoir entendu sa le timbre de sa voix lui manquait terriblement. C'était quelque chose de terriblement doux à l'oreille, quelque chose de mélodieux. Comme si quelqu'un, à son oreille, jouait d'un instrument à vent, tout doucement. Pianissimo.

Il avait envie de la serrer contre elle, de sentir sa chaleur. De caresser son visage, ses cheveux. La voir sourire.

Le blond se raidit, instinctivement. Il déglutit péniblement, prenant conscience … que son amour pour elle dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Parce que des femmes, il en avait connues. Des belles, des justes jolies, des intelligentes, des attirantes… Et des pauvres connes, et des laides, elles y étaient toutes passées ! Il en avait eu, des aventures d'un soir, des relations qu'il avait cru durables !

Ces deceptions, il les coulait. Il n'avait qu'une seule phrase à la bouche, après des litres d'alcool :

_« L'amour est une pute ! »_

S'ensuivait souvent un éclat de rire amer.

Il avait l'impression que tout cela était loin, très loin. Mais sa dernière aventure s'était terminée recemment. Les cris des femmes qu'il avait jetées, laissées….Tout ça lui passait au dessus de la tête, avant.

Avant qu'il ne rencontre Pauline.

Avant, il se fichait de tout ça, parce qu'il avait tué des gens, et qu'il voulait oublier. Maintenant…Elle était là. Et sa simple présence avait tout changé. En combien de jours, trois, quatre ? A peine. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ? Il poussa un profond soupir.

A côté, la française n'en menait pas plus large. D'un pas maladroit, elle s'avançait vers les autres. N'osant pas accélérer, de peur de le vexer, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait envie de le sentir contre lui. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait envie de tout un tas de choses puériles et stupides, mais elle en mourait d'envie.

Mais comment oserait-elle lui adresser la parole, alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début ? Comment oserait-elle, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard ?

Elle n'oserait tout simplement pas. Elle se contentait de partager, en silence, cet instant silencieux avec lui. Un silence qui pesait lourd, certes. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire de plus ?

Elle ferma un instant ses yeux, écoutant leurs pas quasi-synchronisés battant le sol. Elle aimait leur tonalité. Pam – pam –pam. Un peu comme un tambourin, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pauline rouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour éviter un quelconque choc avec Junsu. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'en approche…Parce qu'elle ne serait pas capable de succomber à la tentation. Parce qu'elle avait peur.

La française eut un rictus. Elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle voulait, et c'en était risible. Un instant, elle désirait le tenir dans ses bras, et l'autre, elle ne le voulait plus ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez elle ?

« -Quoi ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux. L'autre lui jetait un regard interrogatif. Visiblement, elle avait pensé tout haut. Troublée, elle lui lança un sourire embarrassé, furtif, avant de regarder soudainement ailleurs.

« -Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Aïe, songea la française. Apparemment, elle l'avait vexé. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, sans pour autant regarder son visage.

« Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Le fait que tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux. »

Touché.

« …Ça n'a rien à voir, t'en fais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle songea à toutes les choses qu'elle voulait lui dire. A toutes les choses qu'elle aurait aimé lui confier. Au lieu de cela…

« Rien, rien. C'est juste que…

-Que ? »

Très bien, tant pis. Elle l'embrasserait, tout recommencerait et…

« -Et j'aurais à nouveau peur. »

La voix de Junsu était devenue rauque. Il avait pris involontairement un ton blessé. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Elle n'avait tout de même pas peur de…

« -C'est de moi que tu as peur ? Parce que j'ai tué ? »

Elle se tourna bursquement vers lui.

« Non ! C'est simplement que…

-Que quoi ?

-J'ai peur de t'aimer, Junsu. De tomber amoureuse de toi, de devenir un petite dinde niaise, qui prend des airs énamourés ou de devenir une petite sensible qui n'arriverait à rien ! »

Pauline détourna à nouveau le regard. Le coréen fit un pas sur le côté, comme pour s'approcher.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Pire, Junsu. Je crois que je suis déjà amoureuse. »

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Sans doute parce que l'amour et tout ça, ça n'avait pas sens pour elle. Alors, tomber amoureuse… Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était laid, comme mot. Amoureuse. Un vrai truc de minette, le genre de filles qui l'exacerbaient.

Elle serra les dents et accéléra.

« -Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Et moi aussi, je suis amoureux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

Pauline s'arrêta net. Il était amoureux…Elle se retourna bursquement.

« -Attends…Tu veux dire que tu… »

BANG

Un coup de feu. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. Le coup semblait provenir d'un étage au dessus. Elle grimaça, puis se retourna pour se mettre à courir. Alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Un main attrapa alors la sienne. Elle savait à qui elle appartenait, elle savait tout les genres de sentiments que ça pouvait engendrer. Mais peu importait.

Six silhouettes courant dans un couloir. Huits destinées, voire plus, entre leurs mains. Des doutes, des remords.

Et dans tout ce tourbillon d'humanité, de l'espoir. L'espoir faisait vivre, c'était bien connu.

Mais jusqu'à quand tiendraient-elles, leur réserves d'espoir ?


	30. Partie de plaisir: Ascension

**NdA: ** _Nyuhuhuh, un commentaire! :D_

_Pour la peine, un chapitre, un! _

_Bref. J'ai toujours pas fini mon chapitre 37, faut que j'y mette sérieusement XD_

_Enfin bon. Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, mes petits fantômes!_

_Et mes lecteurs d'un jour, of course :)_

_PS/ J'vais encore mettre une éternité à poster, désolée ._

Chapitre 30 : Partie de plaisir –Ascension

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le treizième palier –le dernier- qu'ils reprirent leur souffle. Des respirations rapides, haletantes, résonnaient dans les escaliers. Profondément. Comme un appel. La sueur perlait sur leurs fronts luisants. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis quelqu'un –qui était-ce ?- ouvrit la porte.

Une immense silhouette s'encadra alors dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils reculèrent tous brusquement. Effrayés. Ce n'était qu'un homme…

Quoi de plus dangereux et effrayant qu'un homme, au juste ?

Une dizaine de camarades, derrière lui, peut-être.

Yunho déglutit. Contemplant, les yeux écraquillés, incrédule, l'arme sombre que tenait le leader de la bande. Une arme identique à celle que possédait Jae Joong…

Une mitraillette.

Déclic.

Yoochun hurla.

« -BAISSEZ-VOUS ! »

Une déflagration retentit. Des coups bruyants, assourdissants, contre le mur. Une pétarade.

Un autre cri. Cette fois, Junsu.

« -RECULEZ ! »

Une débandade bruyante. Ils se réfugièrent sur le palier précédent. Un silence. Puis, quelque chose qui tombait depuis la rampe… Ce fut Changmin qui réagit. Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit en grand. Il les tira, les sortant de leur torpeur.

« -LA ! LA ! VITE ! »

Des pas précipités. Ils refermèrent la porte précipitemment, puis Jae Joong aperçut une armoire. Le temps de la faire basculer contre l'ouverture, puis…

Un son énorme, cette fois. Pire que la simple pétarade précédente… Comme un coup de tonnerre qui tombait sur le bâtiment. Un énorme souffle brûlant les fit reculer, ou plutôt, les poussa. Une lumière rougeâtre, puis plus rien. Une odeur de souffre, de la fumée noire. La sensation d'être devenu sourd. Aveugle. Les yeux qui piquent… Les nuées qui vous étouffent.

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent…Pauline tira Junsu vers elle. Elle toussa :

« -Junsu…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maint-maintenant ? »

Le blond agrippa le premier venu –Changmin- et se mit à courir, la française avec lui.

« -On se retrouve au treizième ! » cria-t-il à l'encontre des autres, espérant être entendu.

Un bruit de pas partant dans la direction opposée le rassura. Tandis qu'un autre, celui d'un pied dans un objet en métal –les restes de ce qui était une armoire- le fit accélérer.

« -Putain… On est dans la merde, on est dans la merde, on est dans la merde… »

Changmin jurait –ou plutôt grognait.

« Bah, c'est clair. En tout cas, ton plan « on casse tout », c'est mort… Ils en ont rien à foutre. Vu comment ils larguent leurs machins sans se soucier de l'ampleur de leur dégâts…

-Hey, Junsu, t'es déprimant quand tu t'y mets, marmonna le cadet, qui cherchait, tatônnant le mur, une porte.

-Ecoutez, c'est pas le moment là, chuchota Pauline, qui ne voyait pas leurs visages –fichue fumée !.

-C'est le moment de quoi, au juste ? » rétorqua sèchement le grand brun, en appuyant sur la poignée d'une porte.

Elle était ouverte. Il les entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce. Pauline reprit d'un ton rude, tandis qu'il refermait derrière lui.

« Le moment de se demander COMMENT on va s'en sortir, non ? COMMENT va-t-on aller dans le treizième, je te prie ?

-Chut, chut, chut ! souffla Junsu, agitant ses bras. Taisez-vous ! Si on se fait griller, y'aura pas de treizième, y'aura rien ! Plus rien ! »

Les deux autres baissèrent la tête, honteux. Le blond se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité. Il chercha à tâton l'interrupteur. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il s'aperçut que la porte avait un verrou –qu'il poussa aussitôt. Il se retourna.

Pauline hoqueta, effrayée. C'était une véritable artillerie… Des armes, partout, des munitions, des explosifs, des grenades… et autres. Des objets dont elle ne connaissait ni l'utilité, ni le nom… Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir.

Changmin, lui, furetait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-J'ai laissé mon pistolet à Yunho… Il m'en faut un autre… Ah, voilà, chuchota-t-il en attrapant une arme quasi identique à la sienne. Junsu, tu ferais mieux de prendre une ou deux recharges…

-T'as raison. » murmura le concerné, en attrapant une caisse de plastique.

Pauline les fixa longuement du regard. Puis soupira.

« Ok, ok. Très bien. Maintenant, comment on fait pour monter jusqu'au treizième sans passer par les escaliers ?

-Ben… Les ascenseurs sont de l'autre côté, marmonna Changmin.

-En excluant l'option ascenseur qui s'avère impossible dans notre cas… »

Junsu donna un coup de coude à son ex-collègue, puis lui désigna, au fond, à moitié cachée par une armoire, une large plaque du conduit d'aération.

« Vous avez jamais vu de film d'action ou quoi ? Allez Changmin, tu nous ouvres ?

-Oh le cliché… » soupira l'autre, qui attrapa une boîte à outils qui traînait dans le coin.

Le blond sourit, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, pour soulever délicatement –et discrètement- la lourde armoire métallique.

« Grouille quand même ! marmonna-t-il, accusant le poids du meuble.

-Mmmhmf… »

L'autre commençait déjà à dévisser la plaque, concentré. Il termina rapidement, les vis tombant au sol.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils la fixaient avec seulement quatre vis…

Parce que ça vaut mieux pour nous ? » tenta Junsu, grimaçant.

Changmin leva les yeux au ciel, puis passa la tête et les épaules dans l'issue béante.

« J'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'était toujours aussi large, aussi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont cons !

-Ecoute, arrête de parler parce que ça s'entend, et d'une, et de deux, avance parce que je sens plus mes doigts !

-Hey, mais c'est sombre ici ! rétorqua le cadet –d'un ton plus bas.

-Lampe torche, Monsieur le-monde-est-stupide ? » murmura Pauline en tendant l'objet –auparavant accroché au mur en cas de panne de courant- au coréen sans épaule ni tête.

Ce dernier l'attrapa et la coinça dans sa bouche, après l'avoir préalablement allumée. Puis sa silhouette disparut dans leur sortie « improvisée ». La française fila éteindre la lumière, puis revint en manquant de se cogner à l'armoire.

« -Doucement ! grogna Junsu, c'est pas léger hein ! »

Pauline leva les yeux au ciel, puis se glissa dans la bouche d'aération, à la suite du brun. Junsu posa alors doucement l'armoire, la poussa, puis la tira vers lui, après être rentré, doucement, de manière à cacher leur départ. Puis il se retourna –par miracle- et à quatre pattes, s'écorcha les genoux derrière les autres.

* * *

Dans les escaliers entre le douzième et le treizième étage, la fumée s'était enfin dissipée. La porte était entièrement défoncée et l'armoire n'était plus qu'une carcasse de métal. Une odeur de roussi planait. Et au sol, comme un bourgeon fleurissait ou un oiseau sortait de sa coquille… Une flamme, toute petite, tremblotait. Un simple coup de vent aurait pu l'éteindre.

Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de vent…

* * *

Jae Joong toussait.

Teuheuheuheuheu.

Teuheuheuheuheu.

Teuheuheuheu…

Yoochun venait de plaquer sa main contre la bouche de l'androgyne. Ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux. L'autre haussa les épaules, s'excusant du regard. Yunho se mordait la lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Si on les entendait… Il se pencha vers la porte entrouverte du placard dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Manquant de pousser un juron, il aperçut, planté devant les ascenseurs, un homme qui semblait, par miracle avoir été distrait au même moment par un bruit de pas de l'autre côté…

_Des_ ascenseurs… il y en avait plusieurs en plus ! Si seulement l'homme pouvait partir… Non, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une diversion…Mais quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? murmura-t-il d'une voix quasi-inaudible, se détachant enfin de la porte. Les ascenseurs sont juste en face et il y a un mec ultra baraqué devant…

-Ultra baraqué ? répéta Yoochun en levant un sourcil. Mais ils sont combien ce soir ?

-Laisse-moi voir, chuchota alors Jae Joong, retirant la main de son ex-collègue par la même occasion.

-En plus, fit alors Yoochun d'une voix basse, à l'intention de l'androgyne qui s'était penché à ton tour, ils ont sorti l'artillerie… Une grenade, une mitraillette… C'est la première fois qu'ils nous sortent ça dans les locaux… D'habitude, ils se contentent de leur jouets habituels…

-Bah, d'une, on est quand même connus pour être assez violents, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, de deux, on a Môssieur Jung Yunho avec nous, alors bon…

-Ah oui… Mais ça inclut quand même le fait qu'ils _savent_ qu'on démissionne…

-Bah, l'hôtel… Myoung-bo a ses sources partout. »

Yunho grogna, en les écoutant parler comme s'il n'était pas là. Il existait, quoi… Et puis, c'était quoi d'abord ce « Môssieur Jung Yunho », hein ?

« Bon, marmonna l'androgyne, se reculant. On attend qu'il soit distrait par quelque chose, on le bute et on vire !

-Oui, mais non, si jamais l'ascenseur n'arrive pas à temps ? rétorqua « Môssieur Jung ».

-Oh, toi, chut ! » siffla puérilement Jae Joong.

Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pencha à son tour vers la porte, avant de reculer aussitôt. L'homme regardait l'armoire d'un air soupçonneux.

« Oh putain putain putain…

-Comme c'est poli, chantonna doucement Yunho.

-Tais-toi. » siffla l'androgyne, plaquant sa main contre la bouche du coréen.

Yoochun, pétrifié, vit l'homme s'approcher, s'approcher, s'approcher…

« -Hey, Ling, tu fais quoi ? »

Une voix interpella celui qui s'appelait, visiblement, Ling. Alléluia.

Le dénommé Ling sursauta, et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Un grand basané.

« -Ah, Mickey…Je crois qu'ils sont là… »

Oh non non non non…

Jae Joong se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. _Mickey…_ L'androgyne se secoua, puis sortit son magnum et le chargea le plus discrètement possible. Yunho étouffa un rire discret et posa la main sur le pistolet de Changmin, dans sa poche. Yoochun effleura son arme du bout des doigts, puis…

Une sonnerie retentit, à l'extérieur. Un téléphone. Ling décrocha, tandis que l'autre s'approchait, l'arme à la main.

« Qui vise le mieux, toi ou moi ? murmura Jae Joong.

-Vas-y, mais le rate pas, ok ? La cible est épaisse en plus…

-Epaisse ? Dis toute suite que je raterais le grand noir, là, juste parce qu…

-Hey, stop ! siffla Yunho. L'un ou l'autre, je m'en fous, mais vite! »

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir, puis l'androgyne leva son arme. Avant que personne ne puisse réagir, la détonnation avait retenti. Et Ling était tombé.

Jae Joong rechargea, alors que _Mickey_ se retournait, paniqué.

Grave erreur…

Bang. Mickey tomba.

Ils se précipitèrent tous trois hors du placard, à toute vitesse. Avant que des renforts n'arrivent, ils devaient monter…

Jae Joong plaqua sa paume contre le premier triangle –celui du dessus.

L'attente commençait…

* * *

Ils avaient mal au mains, au poignets, au genoux, et tous les « couloirs » se ressemblaient. Pauline se prenait les énormes pieds de Changmin dans la figure, Junsu se faisait écraser les mains par la française…Quant au grand brun, il était trop grand et ne cessait de se cogner la tête contre ces –comme il les appelait- « putain de plafonds de tuyaux de merde ». ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était stupide… Bref, c'était Changmin quoi.

Les nombreuses heures durant lesquelles ils avaient voyagé commencaient à peser. Des courbatures se faisaient sentir et leurs yeux picotaient –mais peut-être était-ce la fumée qui continuait à faire effet.

L'ambiance commençait à être tendue. Changmin jurait à tout bout de champ, Pauline grognait des choses incompréhensibles et Junsu, lui leur intimait de se taire toutes les secondes.

Ils en avaient assez.

Puis, un bruit familier se fit entendre, en face d'eux. Changmin blanchit…

« Oh non non non non non…

-Quoi ? interrogea la française.

-C'est l'as…

-L'as ? répéta Junsu, surpris.

-L'ascenseur ! Putain, on est dans la merde ! »

Pauline recula. Le blond posa une main rassurante sur sa cheville, puis, d'une voix calme, prit la parole.

« On a pas le choix… Normalement, il y a une sorte d'échelle, sur le côté…

Toi qui disais avoir vu les films d'action… Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas cette scène là ! souffla alors Pauline frissonant.

Soyez pas pessimistes, vous voulez ? Allez, on fonce, avant qu'il n'arrive… »

Changmin lança un regard au blond. Il hocha gravement la tête.

« -Bon…On y va ! »

* * *

Jae Joong gémit en contemplant les chiffres qui défilaient lentement au dessus de l'ascenseur. Troisième étage seulement… Il en restait encore neuf ! Est-ce que cette stupide chose métallique faisait exprès ? Une sueur froide commençait à couler le long de son dos, tandis qu'il détournait le regard pour fixer le bout du couloir, qui devenait trouble. Il cilla. Non, c'était son regard qui lui jouait des tours… La panique en lui commençait à se faire sentir…

Son cœur sembla cesser de battre lorsqu'il crut voir, au fond, une silhouette. Non, c'était de la paranoïa…

Un coup de feu retentit. Jae Joong sursauta.

Yoochun. Il avait levé son arme. Son regard, calme, froid, fixait avec attention le couloir. Une balle atterrit non loin d'eux.

« -Jae Joong… L'armoire. »

Il n'y parvenait pas… Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Pourquoi, soudainement… Après ces missions où son sang-froid avait été rudement mis à l'épreuve…Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, perdait-il tout contrôle ?

« -Attention ! »

Un grand fracas retentit. L'androgyne frémit, puis sentit qu'on le tirait vers le bas. Il trébucha et atterrit sur celui qui l'avait tiré… Yunho. Ce dernier se secoua :

« -Ça va ? »

Une caresse, sur la joue.

« -Arrête… »

Sa voix était si rauque, si éperdue… Pourquoi réagissait-il d'une façon aussi… Aussi…Stupide ? Il déglutit péniblement. Ses mains se faisaient moites. Stress, panique ? Ou …

Il attrapa le poignet de Yunho. Puis le relâcha aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« -Ne me touche pas… »

Ce dernier effleura la main fébrile de l'androgyne. Il n'en pouvait plus… La mort, si proche d'eux, et Lui, Lui, si proche de son corps… Il contempla son visage, si tendu, si…

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« -Je… »

La peur, la tension, la mort… Et autre chose. Autre chose qu'ils découvraient dans le regard de l'autre… L'autre chose qui les tourmentait eux-même…

« -Vous deux, pitié, après quoi. Si vous pouviez m'aider à retarder notre mort de quelques vingtaines d'années…Dans l'ascenseur, si vous voulez. Mais pas maintenant. »

Yoochun. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, détournant le regard. Et ils levèrent leurs armes, doucement.

* * *

Changmin passa la tête hors du conduit. A côté, tout près, un mur, et des barres métalliques, rouillées. Il frissonna en songeant à ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais elles se brisaient, puis secoua la tête. Il tendit la main, s'accrochant à la plus proche. Ses mains froides, engourdies, douloureuses… Il serra les doigts, et passa doucement une jambe dans le vide. Un vertige. Il ferma les yeux. Son pied chercha un instant un appui. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il rouvrit un œil.

Ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas regarder en bas…

L'autre jambe, maintenant. Ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça, tout de même ? Les mains blanches à force de serrer, il se plaqua contre les barres métalliques. Son pied crispé menaçant d'avoir une crampe, il fit passer sa masse corporelle sur la jambe déjà hors du conduit, doucement. Puis, enfin, le membre restant rejoignit son opposé.

Il leva une main, la posa plus haut, puis fit de même avec une jambe. Il leva les yeux. Une cinquantaine de barres jusqu'au conduit suivant…

Il escalada quelques barres.

« -C'est bon ! Tu peux y aller. »

Il ne regarda pas Pauline sortir la tête du conduit. C'était en bas, et s'il regardait… Il chassa ces funestes pensées, et continua de grimper. Ses jambes prirent rapidement le rythme. Ses mains, elles, dérapaient une fois sur deux. Il ne se risqua donc pas à accélérer. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du conduit du treizième étage –enfin- sa jambe s'immobilisa. Une douleur cuisante commençait à se répandre…

Une crampe.

Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il se décida à lâcher –d'une main seulement- la barre de fer, puis la posa sur le rebord du conduit, en haut. Elle glissa.

« -Oh putain. »

Nouvelle tentative, cette fois récompensée par une victoire. Il lâcha l'autre main…attrapa le rebord du conduit…une jambe…

S'il tombait maintenant, c'était foutu.

Malgré la douleur, il leva la jambe qui avait une crampe. Il grimaça…Sa main droite glissa.

« -Oh non non non non… »

Il serra les dents et et fit passer sa jambe dans le conduit –à grand peine. Il se faufila à l'intérieur –enfin. Tremblant, il s'avança dans le conduit.

Lorsqu'il jugea être assez loin du bord, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il se secoua un peu –mais son corps frissonnait toujours.

Puis, un cri. Derrière lui…

* * *

Allez, plus que cinq… Cinq petits étages de rien du tout…Jae Joong se détacha de la contemplation –si passionante soit-elle- de l'ascenseur et tira sur un homme au bout du couloir.

« Putain, en est en train de bouffer toutes nos balles…

-C'est pas une raison pour jurer tout le temps. » marmonna Yoochun.

Il abattit un homme –quel était son nom ? Avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ?- et serra les dents. Si l'ascenseur ne se dépêchait pas…Combien d'homme allait-il devoir blesser, tuer ? Combien de vies allaient disparaître par sa faute ? Combien de tristesse naîtraient ? Combien de litres de larmes ? Combien de peine…

Yoochun baissa son arme. La vue troublée par des larmes, il serra les dents, tentant de ne pas songer aux Shteiner…A tous ceux qu'il avait tués. A tous ceux dont il avait fait couler le sang… A tous ceux dont le nom ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir, à tous ceux dont on oublierait le visage. A tous ces visages malheureux…

Il recula. Et s'écroula au sol. Non, il ne s'était pas fait toucher. Mais ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter… La peur sur le visage de tellement de personnes…

« -Yoochun ? »

Qui est-ce qui l'appelait ? Il ne voyait pas, n'entendait pas… Mais alors, comment percevait-il ? Il ne comprenait plus rien… Et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait juste… Devenir aveugle, devenir sourd aux plaintes des vivants… Et à celles des morts, ceux-là même qui venaient le hanter toutes les nuits… Ses mains tremblaient, sur son arme. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il n'arrivait plus à rien…Il l'approcha lentement de son visage…

« -YOOCHUN ! »

Il entrouvrit les yeux. Il les avait donc fermés… Il cilla, s'habituant à la lumière.

« Qui… Eun-J… balbutia-t-il, mais sa voix s'étrangla. Il reprit, doucement : Sarie ?

-C'est Yunho, Yoochun. Pète pas les plombs… Sarie est à l'hôpital. Elle… Elle t'attends. A son réveil, tu veux être là, non ? Alors fous pas tes conneries. C'est pas le mom… »

Yoochun se releva à moitié. Dans la pétarade, un coup avait été plus proche que les autres… Et un choc étouffé s'était fait entendre.

« -Yunho ? »

Un gémissement. Il baissa les yeux…

« Putain, Yunho, ça va ? »

Du sang. Du sang qui avait giclé sur le carrelage blanc. Et un homme devant ses yeux, un homme blessé. Le regard flou et blessé, un regard surpris… Le regard d'un innocent qui souffrait à cause de lui… A nouveau. Ses mains tremblaient…

« -Yunho ?! »

Jae Joong. Un cri de panique. L'androgyne lui envoya un regard plein d'angoisse… Et Yoochun ne put que lui en renvoyer un. Identique. Ou presque.

« -Yoochun… Je… Est-ce que… »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, en levant son arme. L'autre, hésitant, s'approcha du blessé.

Les yeux clos, allongé sur le côté, Yunho agrippait son épaule ensanglantée comme à une bouée. Une peur glaciale coulait dans ses veines, et une sueur froide coulait sur son front. Il avait chaud… Et il avait froid. Non, il ne savait pas en fait…

Par vague, la douleur, l'angoisse, la peur se propageaient dans son corps. Et il frissonnait. Et il transpirait.

« -Yunho. Tu tiens le coup ? »

Le regard flou, Yunho se mit à rire, d'un rire rauque et amer, d'un rire nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« -Oui, oui. Je tiens le coup. J'ai juste eu peur. »

Nouveau rire. Ce rire que Jae Joong ne supportait pas d'entendre.

« Arrête ça.

-Arrête quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne t'ai même pas touché.

-…Est-ce que ton épaule va bien ? »

Yunho lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Oui, je vais bien, minauda-t-il en faisant bouger son épaule.

-Putain, Yunho…

-Quoi, je pisse le sang ? Je sais. »

Jae Joong soupira, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'en avait pas le courage…De toutes manière, il était en train d'user ces dernières forces en inquiétude pour Yunho. Il leva les yeux et contempla les chiffres lumineux au dessus des portes de l'ascenseur. Allez, plus que trois…

* * *

Changmin se retourna brusquement, sa tête percutant le métal. Il s'approcha du bord du conduit, et, les mains crispées, moites, il risqua son visage vers le bas. Un vertige le surprit, et il ferma un instant les yeux. Puis :

« -Changmin ! »

Pauline. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa celui, désespéré, de la jeune femme. Son regard longea les barres… Junsu.

« -Junsu ! »

Ce dernier, qui pendait dans le vide avec pour seul appui une main, osa un sourire. Un sourire maladroit et…nerveux. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, chancelantes, cherchant un support. Sur son visage s'affichaient tous ses efforts.

Et si ce n'était que ça…Changmin balbutia :

« -L'ascenseur… L'ascenseur… Putain… »

Pauline vacillait, elle aussi. Elle se sentait fatiguée…Et une peur atroce semblait mordiller ses entrailles avec délice.

« -Pauline ! beugla Junsu. Monte ! »

Elle lui lança un regard troublé, puis :

« -Arrête tes conneries ! TOI, tiens-toi bien, et MOI, je monterai ! »

Elle se secoua, puis reprit.

« Arrête un peu d'être égoïste ! Si tu ne montes pas avant que l'ascenseur ne se pointe, j'te jure que je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin de ton existence !

-Mais je serais mort !

-J'm'en fous ! Tu seras maudit quand même ! Et tu mourras pas, de toute manière ! Allez, grouille ! »

Junsu essuya la moiteur de sa main libre sur son pantalon. Il la secoua un peu, puis attrapa une barre, un peu plus haut. Sa jambe droite se balança un moment, crispée, tandis que l'autre raclait le béton à la recherche d'un appui. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il poussa un soupir soulagé. L'autre membre mit plus de facilité à se poser.

« -C'était quand tu veux ! » siffla Pauline, qui, sans plus faire attention au blond, avait repris son ascension.

Elle avait eu peur. Très peur. Le visage paniqué de Junsu, son sourire nerveux… Ils lui revenaient en mémoire avec une force terrible, et elle sentait ses mains en trembler. Il avait failli…mourir…

Lorsqu'elle se faufila enfin dans le conduit, Changmin les attendait déjà à un « carrefour ». Il ne se retourna même pas, malgré le bruit qu'elle faisait… Et elle en fut soulagée. Parce que croiser son regard signifiait croiser sa panique, son angoisse. Croiser la peur qu'il avait éprouvée pour Junsu…

Et parce qu'il lirait, dans ses yeux à elle, la même chose. Une peur atroce. Il ne fallait pas que l'on voie, non… Elle ne pouvait se permettre de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne ne devait savoir…

Mais Changmin ne se retourna pas. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Junsu… avait failli mourir. Ça c'était joué à très peu de temps… Et l'ascenseur. Il l'avait vu arriver, derrière… S'approcher à une vitesse folle, s'approcher du corps suspendu du blond…

« -Oh Putain ! »

Le grand brun sursauta, reconnaîssant la voix coléreuse de Junsu. Il se retourna brusquement.

Il était là, au bout du conduit, à essuyer sa transpiration d'un coup de manche rageur. A jeter un regard noir au fond du gouffre duquel il venait de sortir. Il leva les yeux. Il croisa leur regard.

« -Il s'est arrêté… Juste avant. »

Il fit un geste obsène de la main droite, puis se retourna, crachant presque :

« -On avance ! »

* * *

Yoochun perçut un mouvement, à sa gauche. Il s'immobilisa un instant en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur…Jae Joong, à ses côtés, était déjà prêt à y aller–et l'autre en déduisit qu'il avait suivi les clignotements des chiffres lumineux jusqu'au bout.

Ils restèrent néanmoins un moment méfiants, et attendirent l'ouverture comlète des portes. Après tout, on ne sait jamais… Yoochun suivit le mouvement d'ouverture avec suspicion, attentif, puis, satisfait, se tourna vers l'androgyne.

« -Fonce ! »

Ce dernier se leva précipitemment et se jeta littéralement dans l'ascenseur – malgré tout ce qu'il put dire par la suite, son compagnon resta persuadé qu'il avait trébuché- et Yunho le suivit, la main crispée sur l'épaule. Yoochun tira une ou deux fois avant de suivre ses compagnons.

La dernière image qu'il eurent du treizième étage fut une armoire démolie près d'une flaque de sang, subissant encore quelques dernière pétarades. Les portes se fermèrent.

Un bruit, comme un vrombissement léger, enveloppait chaleureusement le silence pesant qui venait de tomber. Jae Joong contemplait l'épaule ensanglantée de Yunho avec angoisse, et ce dernier s'était appuyé sur une paroi de l'ascenseur pour récupérer son souffle. Chacun évitait le regard de l'autre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Yoochun les contemplait, perplexe. Sans un mot, il avisait ces deux étranges bonhommes, qui semblaient se regarder sans oser. Il avait bien une idée de ce qui semblait se tramer, mais le mot auquel il pensait semblait trop osé.

Homosexuel était trop…Trop. Trop dictionnaire, trop violent, trop poli, trop étrange et pas assez représentatif de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et puis, ce mot-là ne leur semblait pas destiné. Gay ? Non. En anglais ou en français, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient précisément adapté à ces deux-là…

Amoureux. Oui, ça allait bien ça, amoureux. C'était sans doute le mot qui leur correspondait leur plus… Ils étaient amoureux.

Cette phrase-là chantonnant dans sa tête, il tentait d'oublier le visage de Sarie. Mais le mot « amoureux » n'était pas vraiment le meilleur pour l'effacer de son esprit…

Une sonnerie leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Yoochun se pinça les lèvres en observant les portes s'ouvrir…

Personne.

Soulagés, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir d'un pas gauche. Les portes se refermèrent.

« -Putain, c'est quoi ce plan à la con ? Comment on sort maintenant, hein, Junsu ? »

Une voix. Jae Joong haussa un sourcil.

« Ah bah désolé hein, dans les films d'action…répondit une deuxième voix, aussitôt coupée par la première.

-Fais pas chier avec tes films d'action ! On est pas dans la merde maintenant…

-Arrête un peu de jurer, fit alors une troisième voix, féminine. Et puis taisez-vous un peu ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va s'en sortir… Ce serait plus tendancieux à nous faire repérer…

-Ce serait plus quoi ?

-Roh, zut ! Si jamais quelqu'un passe par là… »

Yoochun jeta un regard aux alentours, cherchant d'où provenaient les voix. Son regard tomba sur le conduit d'aération.

« -Boulets. » grogna Jae Joong, qui avait suivi son regard.

Yunho leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quelqu'un a un tournevis ? marmonna l'androgyne, tandis que la première voix intimait :

-Taisez-vous ! Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir… J'ai entendu une voix. »

Yoochun secoua la tête en dénégation. Yunho fit de même, avant de s'accroupir près du conduit.

« -Une lame devrait suffire… » murmura-t-il, en effleurant les vis des doigts.

Jae Joong hocha la tête, et se baissa à côté du coréen –sans le regarder. Il sortit d'une poche intérieur de sa veste des clefs auquelles était accroché un porte-clef –un couteau suisse. Son épaule frôlant celle de son voisin, les lèvres pincées, essayant de contrôler les battement de son cœur, l'androgyne dévissa la plaque métallique. Lorsque la dernière vis tomba, ils se relevèrent en sursaut, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre le plus rapidement possible. Yunho avait gardé la plaque entre les mains –pourquoi l'avait-il, et depuis quand ?- et Jae Joong ne parvenait pas à ranger ses clefs.

Yoochun eut un sourire furtif et se baissa vers le conduit. Son regard chercha un moment dans l'obscurité, puis :

« Changmin, Pauline, Junsu… C'est nous.

-Qui ça, nous ? rétorqua une voix agressive.

-Tu vois pas assez sa gueule pour le savoir ? rétorqua sèchement Jae Joong –tentant de reprendre contenance- en se penchant à son tour.

-Ah, c'est vous… »

Les trois « voyageurs du conduits d'aération » sortirent du trou béant. Ils s'étirèrent, profitant du fait de pouvoir se tenir debout. Yunho subit les remontrances agressives de Pauline, Changmin sautilla sur place, Yoochun essuya d'un mouchoir blanc les mains moites de Junsu et Jae Joong bailla. Chacun essayait d'oublier pour quelle raison il était ici, tout en gardant un regard et une oreille sur ce qu'ils se passait autour d'eux.

Tous, aussi exténués qu'ils étaient, devaient terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils approchaient de la fin… Ils le savaient. Un regard, un sourire. Un encouragement muet. Six silhouettes, huit ombres.

D'une porte non loin provenaient des voix. Ils savaient déjà qui s'y trouvait… Ou croyaient le savoir. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Pour eux, pour elles. Pour tous ceux qu'ils avaient tués. Pour un avenir.

Est-ce qu'ils y auraient droit, à l'avenir ?

Et dans l'escalier entre le douzième et le treizième étage, les restes de l'armoire étaient déjà entièrement consumés. La flamme s'attaquait déjà aux murs…


	31. Les flammes de l'enfer

**NdA: **_Nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de retard... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

_B__onne lecture ;) _

_PS/ j'ai enfin obtenu victoire sur mon chapitre 37... Faites péter le champagne! XD_

**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Les flammes de l'enfer**

Hye Su suffoquait. L'embout métallique de l'arme de l'homme enfoncé dans sa bouche, s'entrechoquant contre ses dents, lui coupait le souffle. C'était tout bonnement insupportable. La tête commençait à lui tourner…

Mais peut-être que l'arme n'en était pas vraiment la cause. Peut-être était-ce le sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa cuisse, perlant de la blessure causée par la balle tirée par l'un des sbires de Myoung-bo, le blond. Hans. Un européen à la machoire carrée, les cheveux élevés en brosse, un regard acier à en glacer le soleil sous des sourcils bruns. Un visage dans l'ensemble assez étrange.

Il était possible que ce soit le poids de ce dernier, assis à califourchon sur son ventre, qui l'empêchait de respirer –ou presque. Il pesait bien son poids, celui-là… Hye Su toussa, et un vertige la saisit. Elle sentit le métal contre l'émail de ses dents.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme. Elle tenta d'articuler quelque chose, puis abandonna.

« -On attendra encore un peu ma belle. Et ensuite, tu nous diras ce que tu voudras… »

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage du blond.

« -…Si tu tiens à la vie. »

Il lança un regard à son collègue, qui, blasé, s'était assis à côté de lui.

« Presse-toi.

-Arrête, me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ce spectacle tout bonnement jouissif ? Une femme à tes pieds, un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser à ta guise, avec l'autorisation de _Mademoiselle en personne _!

-Non. »

Hans leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha néanmoins sur la jeune femme, et son regard gris rencontra le sien. Terrifié.

« -Elle est morte de trouille en plus… Quoi de meilleur à savourer qu'une proie en panique ? »

Le blond fit un signe à son compagnon. L'autre grogna.

« Encore moi ?

-Eh oui, Hiro, désolé. J'ai une main occupée… »

Le dénommé Hiro ouvrit sa veste et tira d'une de ses nombreuses poches intérieures une arme blanche. Un poignard.

Hye Su gémit. L'asiatique –le japonais- ricana. Hans s'exclama alors :

« -Tu vois, quand je te disais que c'était jouissif ! »

Il y avait une note de triomphe dans sa voix. L'autre reprit un visage impaissible et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha à son tour vers la jeune femme. Elle pleurait.

Sans en tenir compte, il attrapa le col de sa chemise, et glissa la lame de l'arme sous un bouton. Un mouvement de poignet, et le disque de plastique volait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'attaqua ensuite au tissu –du coton, sans doute- avec un regard indifférent, malgré les larmes qui redoublaient, sur les joues de la jeune coréenne. Cette dernière se retrouva rapidement les épaules nues.

« A toi l'honneur, déclara platement Hiro.

-Merci bien. Tu sais toujours parfaitement ce que je veux… Je tire par où ?

-Comme tu veux. »

Hans eut un sourire carnassier. Ses mains attrapèrent ce qui restait du col de la jeune femme en prenant bien soin d'effleurer la peau de cette dernière. Un gémissement douloureux se fit entendre.

« -Alors ma belle, on se jette à l'eau ? »

Un bruissement. Un cri étouffé. Hye Su fit un geste brusque pour rattraper ce qui restait de sa chemise, sans succès. Elle n'avait plus qu'un sous-vêtement qu'elle tentait de cacher. Et le blond semblait la lorgner avec une avidité non-dissimulée.

« Pas mal, pas mal… Les Allemandes sont sans doute mieux, mais elles ne sont pas là… Et puis, elles ne sont pas à ma merci.

-Hans, grogna Hiro en avertissement.

-Je sais, je sais, je devrais me presser. Allez, mademoiselle, prête à coopérer ? »

Hye Su secoua la tête de haut en bas.

« -Très bien »

Hans sourit. Il retira l'arme de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui haletait. De l'air ! De l'air !

« Allons, allons, mademoiselle…Dites-nous donc…

-Rendez-moi…Ma chemise…

-Eh bien, dès les premiers instants, on réclame déjà ! Et puis, vous savez, la taille de votre poitrine est tout à fait convenable… »

Elle serra les dents.

« Rendez-la-moi ! siffla-t-elle, sans succès apparent.

-Doucement, mademoiselle. Pas de cris, pas de réclamations. Le temps est à la parole… »

Il agita sous son nez le nez de la jeune femme l'arme à feu. La Coréenne resta muette.

« -Allons, allons…Ne m'obligez pas à… »

Nul ne sut ce qu'Hans souhaitait dire, car Hye Su avait arraché le poignard des mains de Hiro –Dieu seul sait comment. Elle fit un geste brusque, et le Japonais recula. Il porta la main à la joue droite, puis la retira pour constater les dégats. Ce n'était qu'une simple éraflure.

La jeune Coréenne n'eut guère le temps de s'en servir plus. L'Européen –certainement Allemand- lui avait asséné un coup, envoyant balader le poignard à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il posa aussitôt les mains sur la fine gorge de la jeune femme, et ses mains se resserrèrent. Le regard assombri, il cracha quelques mots à son intention.

« Petite garce… Ne t'avise pas de le toucher… Et s'il s'avérait que tu fusses tentée, une nouvelle fois, de ne serait-ce que l'effleurer…

-Hans, grogna le Japonais.

-…Je te promets que la mort te viendra comme un soulagement…

-Hans.

-…Après toutes les horreurs que je te ferai subir…

-Hans. »

Le blond sembla se rendre compte de son comportement excessif. Il relâcha la pression –le visage écarlate d'Hye Su reprit une couleur normale- sans pourtant quitter des yeux le regard de la jeune femme.

« -Mademoiselle, sussura-t-il alors froidement, sa voix ayant perdu tout entrain, Je ne suis pas certain que vous compreniez la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Vous devez sans doute être un peu stupide pour ne pas comprendre… »

Les bras croisée sur la poitrine, Hye Su ne pipa mot, et détourna la tête.

« -Ne jouez donc pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi… Ou serait-ce une invitation à aller plus loin ? »

La Coréenne frissonna. Hans eut un sourire carnassier, et, tout en gardant une main sur la gorge de la jeune femme, posa une main sur son épaule. Ses doigts jouèrent avec la fine bretelle du sous-vêtement.

Une voix fit interrompre ses mouvements.

« -Eh bien, c'est qu'on s'amuse ici ! »

Hiro grogna.

« -Jae Joong… »

Hans sursauta, se retournant brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Comme le disait son collègue, c'était lui. Ou plutôt eux. Jae Joong, Yoochun, Junsu et Changmin, réputés pour leur discrétion et la qualité de leur boulot. L'androgyne tempétueux et le gentleman en particulier. Ceux auxquels on préférait ne pas avoir à se frotter, parce qu'ils prenaient la mouche rapidement. Tout le monde le savait, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres…

Le regard sombre, pour certains, moqueur pour Jae Joong, ils avaient franchi le seuil de la porte, et contemplaient, l'arme à la main, la pièce d'un air dédaigneux. L'androgyne avait fait quelques pas de plus, s'approchant ainsi d'Hans et d'Hiro. Sa voix railleuse fit frémir le duo.

« On soutire des informations à une jouvencelle ? J'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins…

-Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le terme « jouvencelle »… Ravi de le savoir. Néanmoins, on ne dit pas d'une « jouvencelle » qu'elle est bonne…On demande si elle est délicate, agréable au regard…

-Ouais, c'est ça, abrège…

-Et de toutes manières, il est impoli d'en parler devant la demoiselle en question… »

Le regard de Jae Joong, jusqu'ici resté fixé sur le blond, se posa sur Hiro. Il sourit, imperceptiblement, puis s'avança à nouveau. Une voix s'éleva alors.

« -Kim. »

L'androgyne s'arrêta. Sans tourner la tête, il leva l'arme dans la direction de celui qui l'avait appelé. Sa voix sèche, tendue, claqua dans la pièce.

« -Myoung-bo. »

Il chargea son arme d'un pouce assuré, et se retourna bursquement.

Plus personne.

Une voix, sussurante, à son oreille.

« -Tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'abattre aussi facilement ? »

Jae Joong sentit soudainement une vive douleur à la tempe. Il vacilla un instant, avant de s'écarter bursquement. Il porta un main à la tête, gardant un bras tendu au bout duquel il tenait son arme.

Il était là. Debout, en face de lui, Jung Myoung-bo, fondateur et patron de la grande JMB's corporation, les bras croisés, souriait calmement.

L'androgyne déglutit. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile…Et pourtant, il tira brusquement, un peu naïvement. En espérant un peu, dans le fond, que la balle allait atteindre son but.

Il cilla.

Et déjà, la silhouette devant lui il y a un instant avait disparu.

« - Comment… »

Derrière lui, un ricanemement. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le Coréen s'était retrouvé cambré en arrière, un bras appuyé sur la gorge.

« -Comme ceci, mon cher. »

Jae Joong sentit quelque chose pénétrer son dos. Une lame glaciale. Il se débattit violemment, sans succès. Son sang commençait déjà à couler hors de son corps…Et avec lui, son courage.

Voilà ce qui lui arriverait, s'il continuait : il mourrait. D'une manière stupide… Mais s'il ne continuait pas, pourrait-il à nouveau se regarder dans une glace ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question, et c'était non.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de réfléchir à tout ça. Alors pourquoi, soudainement, doutait-il ? Il savait quelle était la solution la plus juste.

Et pourtant…

Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était clair. Il avait encore tant de projets… Tout ça partirait en fumée, parce qu'il avait décidé de se rebeller ?

Ses mains tremblaient, agrippées au bras étrangleur.

Pourquoi avait-il donc cru pouvoir se mesurer à Jung Myoung-bo ? Etait-il donc aussi naïf, inconscient ? Pourquoi avait-il cru pouvoir se libérer de son emprise ? Pourquoi donc avait-il commis un acte aussi stupide ?

Ses yeux se troublèrent un instant. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que sur son front perlait une sueur froide.

Myoung-bo resserra doucement sa prise. Et à nouveau, il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de l'androgyne.

« -Voilà le deal, sussura-t-il. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi… »

Jae Joong s'agita. Il ne voulait pas entendre.

« - Voici la première : tu changes d'avis. Tu décides de revenir dans le bon camp, et de terminer ton boulot. Tu tues Jung Yunho, et s'il le faut, la fille. Tes compagnons et toi resterez en vie…Voici la seconde, dans laquelle tu persisterais à vouloir me tuer. Dans ce cas… Je te tuerais, et les autres finiront par mourir… Il n'y a aucune alternative. »

Il devrait choisir entre sa vie… Et celle de Yunho. L'androgyne pâlit à cette idée.

Lui ou Yunho ? Lui, ses projets. Yunho, et son…

Le Coréen resserra sa prise. Oserait-il enfin se l'avouer ? Qu'il était … Qu'il éprouvait… Qu'il voulait…

Non. Il n'y parviendrait pas… Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il n'était pas… Non ! Il était comme les autres ! Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était près de lui… Son cœur battait à vive allure. C'était ridicule… Mais vrai. Il aurait voulu, avant de mourir, le serrer au moins une fois dans ses bras, et pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres, l'embrasser, pouvoir répondre à ses baisers…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, encore ?

Jae Joong cilla. Peut-être qu'à force de s'emberlificoter, il devenait fou ?

« -Alors ? » murmura à son oreille la voix grave de Myoung-bo.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il se mentait à lui-même. Et pourtant, l'idée même d'être amoureux, d'un homme de surcroît, lui donnait la nausée. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

N'était-ce pas étrange d'aimer un homme ? Etait-il donc…homosexuel ? Ce mot, sans le révulser, l'écoeurait. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant inhumain, si ?

Les questions tournaient dans l'esprit de Jae Joong, sans s'arrêter. Il en avait le vertige…

« -C'est lui, ou toi. »

Les doigts de l'androgyne frémirent, sur le tissu du costume de l'homme.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu donnerais ta vie pour lui ? Il ne vaut rien… Tu as beaucoup plus de qualités exploitables, qui te serviront… Et tu as des projets. Lui, ce n'est qu'un amas de valeurs, dépassant les dix milliards, certes, mais ce n'est rien, face à toi… »

Yunho… Ou lui.

Jae Joong desserra les mains. Doucement. Et ses bras, dans un long mouvement douloureux, se détachèrent de lui, et, ballants, rejoignirent son corps.

Sa tête bascula en arrière. Un murmure.

* * *

Un étage plus bas, des crépitements.

Une lumière vive rougeoyait à présent dans presque tout le douzième étage. Les flammes incandescentes léchaient les murs, comme pour savourer un avant-goût de ce qu'elles allaient dévorer… Une fumée noire s'élevait parmi elles. Le plafond blanc jusqu'ici virait au gris… Les cendres volaient, éparpillées dans l'air. Une chaleur ardente se faisait sentir.

Au sol, près des ascenseurs, deux corps. Au coin du couloir, de nombreux autres. En silence, sans un cri, les morts subissaient le pire châtiment qui leur soit imposé :

Celui d'être oublié…

Personne ne se souviendrait d'eux. Sauf en tant que « fidèles employés de la JMB's ». Traîtres, lâches, incapables. Voilà ce qu'on penserait d'eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient donné leur vie à une cause qu'ils pensaient être juste…

On les pleurerait un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an.

Puis un matin, plus rien…

Tout partirait en fumée…

* * *

Hans envoya une balle eclater le flanc d'Hye Su sans plus de façons. Elle hurla. Mais cela lui importait peu…

« -Si tu bouges…Couic ! C'est clair ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux clos. Hiro marmonna simplement :

« -Bien. »

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, faisant face aux importuns. De la bande à Jae Joong, il en restait encore trois. Hans fronça alors les sourcils, remarquant la présence de deux individus qui jusqu'ici lui restaient inconnus.

« Hiro, murmura-t-il.

-Oui.

-Seraient-ils, par hasard, tous de la JMB's ?

-Non.

-C'est, qui les deux autres du fond, alors ?

-Jung Yunho. »

Le blond dévisagea un moment le jeune coréen, qui avait la main crispée sur une épaule. Ce dernier cilla, mais ne baissa pas le regard. Hans se tourna à nouveau vers son collègue.

« -Et l'autre ? »

Hiro haussa les épaules.

« -Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Eun-Ju fit quelques pas vers eux, sous le regard méfiant de Yoochun.

« Les cibles premières sont Yunho et l'Européenne, murmura-t-elle. Mais ceux de Yoochun ne va certainement pas vous laisser faire…En un mot : faites un maximum de victimes…

-Bien, mademoiselle. »

Hans lança un regard à Hiro, et ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils s'écartèrent de la femme avec respect, puis levèrent l'arme. Les autres ne bougèrent pas. Surpris, le duo se lança un regard,un instant, déconcerté. Un instant de trop. Yoochun avait eu le temps de donner des instructions. Junsu et Changmin surgirent brusquement, attrapant les armes sans que leurs propriétaires ne puissent réagir.

A ce moment de l'histoire, la situation déjà compliquée était en train de devenir icompréhensible.

Le blond, l'Européen, le grand brun et le Japonais s'envoyaient des coups, sans qu'on ne puisse savoir vraiment qui les envoyait à qui. Yoochun s'avança alors, sans faire un geste pour interrompre la volée de poings. Il s'approcha doucement d'Eun-Ju qui était restée plantée au milieu de la pièce, près de sa sœur.

« Yoochun…Toujours là où il ne le faut pas. Toujours aussi frustré après ma soi-disant trahison ?

-Absolument pas. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend…

-Dommage pour elle. Parce que tu ne reviendras pas… »

Le Coréen resta impaissible à cette phrase, et ne cilla même pas lorsque son ex-« petite-amie » lui présenta une arme blanche sous le nez.

« Elle… Tu sais donc qui elle est ?

-Bien sûr…Je t'ai observé durant tout ton voyage en avion…

-C'est assez malsain comme passe-temps… »

Elle approcha la lame métallique du couteau de la gorge du jeune homme. Nonchalemment, il se contenta d'attraper son poignet.

« …Et en plus, les femmes ne devraient pas se battre…

-Tu trouves donc les femmes trop faibles pour cela ? Une nouvelle facette du grand Park Yoochun révélée au grand jour !

-Non…Parce que leur grâce serait abîmée par la cruauté. Mais pour toi, finalement, c'est sans aucun problème…La grâce est quelque chose qui est inné chez beaucoup de monde, parce que cela fait partie de l'humanité… »

Il sourit, les yeux plongés dans le regard fulminant de la jeune femme.

« -Humanité que tu ne détiens pas. »

Elle arracha son poignet de la main du Coréen. Elle leva l'arme et l'abaissa brusquement, dans le vide. Yoochun haussa un sourcil.

« -L'humanité est quelque chose d'inutile, Yoochun, tout comme le geste que je viens de faire. Ce qui est vraiment utile, comme ce que je vais exécuter… »

Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur le manche de l'arme.

« -C'est l'art de savoir manipuler, Yoochun. Les gens…et les armes. »

Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps d'éviter le coup fatal, mais ne recula pas assez pour ne pas sentir la lame effleurer son bras. Ne montrant aucun signe de douleur, il agrippa le col de la jeune femme.

« Manipuler les gens, tu dis…Tu m'as donc manipulé ?

-Toi et tous les autres avant toi ! »

Elle riait à gorge déployé. Yoochun s'immobilisa un instant. Comme une sensation de déjà vu… Ou déjà entendu parler. Une jeune femme qui avait semblé gentille, touchante, agréable, mignonne…mais qui s'avérait être une femme glaciale, une « beauté de fer ». Tout comme l'histoire de…

« -Michaël. »

Elle cessa de rire pour arborer un sourire moqueur.

«-Bien sûr. »

Yoochun la lâcha aussitôt et recula d'un pas.

« -C'était donc toi… »

Eun-Ju continuait de sourire. Elle leva la main, montrant l'arme blanche. Et ses doigts se relâchèrent. Elle la laissa tomber au sol. Un tintement résonna un instant. Puis, lentement, elle sortit de sa poche une arme à feu. Elle le braqua sur lui.

« -Mais Michaël est mort, Yoochun. Donc tout cela nous importe peu… Sauf le fait que toi aussi, tu vas trouver la mort dans quelques instants… »

Un « clic » léger se fit entendre, et Yoochun sut que l'arme –un Magnum- avait été chargée.

« -…Tu as donc été aussi frustrée, lorsque tu m'as vu avec _Elle_, Eun-Ju ? »

* * *

Yunho et Pauline restèrent un instant pantelants, déconcertés par la tournure que prenait les choses. Puis, apercevant la jeune femme au sol, ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce en évitant le maximum de coups. Le Coréen ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de Jae Joong, et la Française, au contraire, gardait les yeux fixés sur la blessée. Mais dans son regard, il était clair qu'elle essayait de se persuader que tout allait bien…

Pauline s'accroupit, et Yunho détourna le regard, restant debout. Elle n'était pas trop salement amochée, mais l'état déplorable de sa cuisse et de son ventre semblait la faire atrocement souffrir. Ses sanglots semblaient être des bulles éclatant à la surface de l'océan. Inutiles, si petites, et pourtant elles étaient là…

La Française retira la veste qu'elle portait, et la posa sur le buste de la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas froid ! s'exclama cette dernière, malgré ses tremblements.

-J'en doute, mais de toutes manières, vous ne pouviez pas rester comme ça. »

La Coréenne détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être aidée par ces gens-là…

« Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-elle alors, plantant son regard dans celui de Pauline.

-Pauline, et voici Yunho. »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, et leva le regard sur le Coréen. Un instant, un seul instant elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de tout arrêter, de tout avouer, ou de prendre un pistolet et se balancer une balle dans la tête. Et déjà l'instant suivant elle n'y pensait plus. Elle refusait tout bonnement d'y croire.

Parce qu'elle avait compris. Si Yunho était vivant… C'est qu'il Lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Réprimant un frisson, elle se releva à moitié. Elle serra contre elle la veste sombre de la Française. Il ne pouvait pas être mort… C'était tout bonnement impossible…

D'un mouvement paniqué, elle fouilla dans les poches de sa jupe. Rien. Où avait-elle donc fourré son fichu portable ? Son regard se posa sur sa veste en lambeaux. Non… Elle aperçut alors son mobile posé sur le bureau en face duquel elle était assise il y a un moment.

Elle se leva en sursaut, avant de chanceler. La Française la rattrapa par un bras.

« Vous devriez rester allongée. Vu votre état…

-J'ai besoin de mon portable. »

Pauline opina. En un rien de temps, la Coréenne avait déjà le portable entre les mains. Fébrile, elle composa un numéro, puis colla le téléphone contre son oreille. La tonalité se fit entendre rapidement.

Une fois.

Hye Su inspira calmement. Il était normal qu'il ne réponde pas dès la première sonnerie.

Deux fois.

Peut-être ne parvenait-il plus à le retrouver ?

Trois fois.

Ou il était sans doute occupé…

Quatre fois.

Qu'il décroche !

Cinq fois.

Quelqu'un décrocha. Soulagée, la jeune Coréenne ouvrit la bouche pour parler…Une voix féminine coupa son enthousiasme comme une hache s'abattant sur le tronc d'un jeune arbre encore frêle, transperçant son écorce comme si ce n'était qu'un couche de poussière. D'un seul coup.

« -Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du … »

Dépitée, elle raccrocha, fixant son portable avec une hargne contenue. Puis, à nouveau, elle composa le même numéro.

Aucune tonalité cette fois-ci. Le répondeur se déclencha tout seul, et Hye Su resta un moment à écouter cette stupide bonne femme lui indiquer comment laisser un message. Un bip sonore retentit.

Peut-être croyait-Il qu'elle était fâchée. Parce qu'Il n'avait pas réussi à accomplir son boulot.

« -Allô ? C'est moi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ? Je me fous de Jung Yunho, je veux juste savoir où tu es… Et comment tu vas. S'il est vivant, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. J'espère que tu n'es pas à l'hôpital, que tu n'as rien. Rappelle-moi. »

Hye Su raccrocha.

* * *

Hiro essuya la sueur sur son front de la manche, avant de jeter un œil inquiet vers son camarade. Visiblement, Hans avait l'air de bien s'en sortir…Enfin, le fait était qu'il ne voyait que deux tignasses blondes bouger dans tous les sens. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de retrouver la silhouette famillière de son ami.

Parce que oui, plus qu'un simple collègue, Hans était un de ceux qui avait su l'accepter comme il était. Un peu grognon, pas bavard pour un sou… Tout le contraire de l'Allemand qui débordait de vitalité, qui riait à tout va, qui ne cessait de jacasser.

Un bref sourire apparut sur le visage du Japonais, qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il se tourna vers le grand brun qui, se relevant, essuyait le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

« -Dis donc, t'as une sacrée poigne… »

Hiro eut un faible rictus, cette fois. Décidément, Changmin avait de la chance. Le Japonais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était trop inquiet pour Hans…

Le Coréen se jeta soudainement sur son adversaire. Parce qu'ils savaient que leur temps était limité. Il l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya violemment à terre. Mais déjà le Japonais lui avait assené un coup de tête. L'autre, sonné, recula vivement. Hiro en profita pour envoyer son pied rencontrer ses chevilles.

Le grand brun s'écroula au sol, déséquilibré. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'évaluèrent, un instant. Un instant silencieux…

Comme s'ils s'interrogeaient. Leur vie avait-elle plus de valeur que celle de l'autre ? Oui, non ?

Ils n'en savaient rien. Pesant le pour et le contre, leurs arguments et ceux, éventuels de l'autre… La vie derrière eux, la vie devant eux. Ceux qui les attendaient et ceux pour qui ils se battaient.

Hiro se leva soudainement, coupant le contact visuel. Changmin l'imita, époussetant son costume. La machoire douloureuse, il grimaça, son esprit cherchant la solution la plus rapide pour se débarrasser de son adversaire. L'idée de le tuer le révulsait, mais… Avait-il vraiment un autre choix ?

Jusqu'ici, tout s'était passé à main nue. Mais ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps…

Avec résignation, le Coréen fourra une main dans sa poche.

Rien.

Il blêmit, fouillant dans tous les recoins de son pantalon, puis dans ceux de sa veste. Il sentit alors quelque chose se poser sur sa tempe. Il s'immobilisa.

« -Ceci est, grogna une voix, ce que tu cherches. »

Clic.

Changmin sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Espèce d'imbécile, songea-t-il en sentant un bras faire pression contre sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Ne savait-il pas qu'un instant d'inattention pouvait lui coûter la vie ? Surtout avec les hommes de Myoung-bo…

Il envoya un coude en arrière, sans succès. Et avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, sa tête venait de percuter violemment un mur. Un moment sonné, il cilla, tentant de chasser les astres qui venaient de faire leur apparition. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa joue.

Du sang.

« -Et merde… »

Hiro enfonça l'embout de l'arme contre la tempe de Changmin, un peu plus fort.

« -A dix. »

Le grand brun savait déjà ce que cela signifiait, avant même que le Japonais ne commence à compter.

« -Un… »

Il savait que c'était inévitable. Et pourtant… Il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Mourir… Alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans. Après avoir eu une vie pitoyable, pathétique… Après avoir fait une tonne de mauvais choix…

Alors qu'il avait encore l'avenir devant lui, pour tout changer, changer cette existence pourrie…

« -Deux… »

Alors qu'il aurait pu lui donner cette valeur tant désirée…

« -Trois… »

Alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un choix qu'il avait cru être bon…

« -Quatre… »

Changmin tenta de se ressaisir. Il n'y avait pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Il y avait juste ceux qu'il faisait, qu'il avait fait et qu'il…-il entendit vaguement Hiro dire quelque chose entre temps- et qu'il…

« -Six… »

Et qu'il ne ferait pas.

« -Sept… »

Bon sang, il ne lui restait plus que trois secondes… Trois secondes pour quoi au juste ? Réagir…

« -Huit… »

Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça… Mais déjà la tête lui tournait. Un vertige le saisit, et il ferma les yeux.

« -Neuf… »

Et merde.

* * *

Yunho contempla, stupéfait, la jeune femme qui, les mains crispée sur son téléphone portable, ne cessait d'appeler sans obtenir de réponse. Elle n'avait cessé de parler de boulot, de lui, de mort…

Encore une qui l'avait désirée oui, sa mort… Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'obstinent à vouloir cet argent ? Cet argent dont il se fichait ? Il voulait bien l'offrir à n'importe qui, du moment qu'on lui foutait la paix… Mais c'était impossible. Il était trop tard pour quémander des négociations, à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que l'ange de la mort vienne le chercher…

Résigné, il lui arracha le téléphone des mains. A son regard outré, il répondit par une question :

« -Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle tenta de récupérer son mobile. Une panique atroce s'était emparée d'elle, et elle ne semblait plus comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

« -Rendez -Le-moi ! Rendez-Le-moi ! »

Ne semblant plus faire attention à quoi que ce soit, elle s'agrippa à la chemise de Yunho. Surpris, ce dernier tomba en arrière. Elle s'écroula sur lui, les ongles griffant la peau du jeune homme, traversant le tissu de son vêtement. Elle pleurait.

« -Rendez-Le-moi ! »

Yunho tendit le portable, las. Il n'avait plus le courage de l'interronger, d'affronter ses larmes. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait se passer… Abattu, il poussa un long soupir, en poussant la jeune femme.

A présent assise en face de lui, elle serrait contre elle le mobile, la veste de Pauline sur les épaules –que cette dernière avait replacée. Ses sanglots, semblables à ceux d'un enfant privé d'affection, à ceux d'un enfant désespéré, ses sanglots déchirants perturbèrent l'esprit du Coréen. Pourquoi… Pourquoi pleurait-elle ainsi ?

« Rendez-Le-moi…

-Vous l'avez entre les mains. »

Un cri.

« -Pas ça ! Rendez-Le-moi, Lui ! Rendez-moi celui qui avait juré de me servir, juré de rester près de moi ! Rendez-moi sa cruauté, son affection pour moi, rendez-moi ce que vous m'avez volé ! »

Elle le secoua violemment. Yunho, sans comprendre, contemplait son regard désespéré.

« Je veux qu'Il revienne ! Il est le seul, vous m'entendez ? Le seul qui me reste…

-Mais qui ?

-LUI ! »

Une illumination. Vive, douloureuse. Des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

« -Vous êtes Hye Su. »

Une peur. Du mépris. De la colère.

« -Vous avez… Vous avez manqué de faire tuer Tomoko… Vous… Vous…L'avez envoyé tuer Jae Joong… »

Hye Su, stupéfaite, cessa soudainement de pleurer. Comment… Comment savait-il ? Yunho hurla.

« -COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE ? QUE VOUS AVAIENT-ILS FAIT ? »

Il se jeta sur elle, les mains enserrées sur la gorge de la jeune femme tétanisée. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il fallait… Il fallait…

« -Yunho. »

Pauline posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse-la.

-Mais !

-Je sais. Mais même. Tomoko ne l'aurait pas voulu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu tues une deuxième fois.

-Arrête de parler comme si elle était morte ! »

Un silence. La Française détourna le regard. Yunho, gêné, retira tout de même ses mains.

« -Mais c'est vrai… »

Hye Su, tremblante, posa alors une question du bout des lèvres.

« -Vous… Vous… »

Sans un mot, sans un regard, le coréen hocha la tête. Hye Su éclata en sanglots. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Yunho évita le regard de Pauline. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, il savait qu'elle avait été blessée. Mais il ne voulait pas non, il ne voulait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'à cause de lui, Tomoko ait pu mourir. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Son regard se posa alors sur Myoung-bo. Et il se figea.

* * *

Les escaliers entre le douzième et le treizième étage de la JMB's corporation étaient déjà impraticables. Le dernier étage du bâtiment était déjà entamé.

Une odeur de mort planait déjà, tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

* * *

Eun-Ju recula.

« -Arrête… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Il sourit gentiment, comme s'il apaisait une enfant inquiète.

« -Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Eun-Ju. Tu as très bien entendu. Et tu sais, comme moi, que j'ai raison… »

Les doigts de la jeune femme tremblaient sur la détente. Malgré cet air menaçant qu'elle arborait, elle recula à nouveau.

« -Non, Yoochun, ne rêve pas… Je n'ai pas été frustrée. J'ai simplement regretté… D'avoir perdu autant de temps…Je ne t'ai jamais aimé… »

Il arracha l'arme des mains de la jeune femme, qui ne réagit pas.

« -Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, murmura Yoochun, comme à regret. Moi, je t'ai aimée. Je t'ai aimée sincèrement. Mais finalement… L'amour à sens unique, ça use. Tu savais tout de moi, je ne savais rien de toi. J'ai fini par douter… A juste titre, d'ailleurs. Et là, ces photos… »

Il se passa une main libre sur le visage.

« -Bon sang… Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça me ferait aussi mal. Je t'aimais encore un peu, à ce moment là… Mais ne nous détournons pas du sujet. Toi qui dis, Eun-Ju, que l'humanité est inutile… »

Il sourit tristement.

« -D'où te viennent donc ces larmes ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimais pas, et tu sais que je ne t'aime plus. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, ne sachant que répondre. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, brûlantes.

« -Parce que c'est ça, l'humanité. Tu te crois forte, pas vrai ? Mais insensible ne signifie pas forte, Eun-Ju. Alors… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer par un type aussi pathétique. Non, pas question. Elle le gifla violemment. Il continuait de sourire.

« -Au fond, tu seras toujours la même, Eun-Ju… Je crois que je m'en doutais. »

Il leva alors brusquement le magnum, qu'il braqua sur la jeune femme.

« -C'est dommage… Mais ainsi va la vie. »

Son regard redevint froid.

« -Au revoir, Eun-Ju… »

BANG

* * *

Junsu envoya Hans contre un mur, sans plus de façon. Il n'était pas un adversaire si fort que ça… Sans doute avait-il moins d'expérience que lui. Mais il fallait avouer, tout de même, que l'Allemand était assez balèze. Ce dernier ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait réussi à lui déboîter l'épaule…

L'asiatique chargea son magnum, fraîchement sorti de sa poche. Le regard sombre, sans aucune émotion, il visa son adversaire. Dans sa voix pourtant, on entendait ce léger tremblement, montrant sa douleur –physique ou morale.

« -Allez, bye… »

Il tira. Mais avant même que la balle n'atteigne sa cible, quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un- s'était interposé. Et un râle douloureux paralysa le Coréen.

* * *

Changmin glissa le long du mur, tremblant. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Et, la respiration saccadée, il laissa glisser les larmes le long de ses joues, sans même essayer de les retenir. Il avait frôlé la mort de près. Très près. Si Hiro ne s'était éloigné d'un seul coup… D'ailleurs, où était-il passé, celui-là ?

* * *

« -Hiro ? »

Hans écarquilla les yeux. Il avait entendu une détonnation, et avait cru mourir. Mais il n'en était rien… Et c'était pire. Hiro venait de le protéger… Au péril de sa vie. Ce dernier sourit, les bras de chaque côté des épaules de l'Allemand.

« -…Ça va ? »

Bon sang, sa voix était si faible… Le blond tremblait.

« -Hiro… Putain… t'es fou…Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

L'autre sourit.

* * *

Yunho se leva brusquement.

« -Jae Joong ! »

Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita vers Myoung-bo et l'androgyne. Ce dernier était tombé à genoux, Myoung-bo l'ayant relâché.

Il ne réagissait pas. Le directeur de la JMB's souriait.

« -Jae Joong ! »

La tête baissée, ce dernier semblait attendre…

« Attendre quoi ? Bon sang, qu'il bouge…Il ne va pas… Se laisser faire, non ? Non, Il ne ferait jamais ça… »

Le Coréen, à quelques pas d'eux, s'immobilisa, Myoung-bo ayant levé le bras. Yunho déglutit en reconaissant l'éclat métallique d'une arme à feu dans la main de son oncle. Ce dernier murmura alors à l'intention de Jae Joong, qui avait levé les yeux, inquiet.

« -Allons… Dépêche-toi donc. »

L'androgyne, comme résigné, se releva. Evitant soigneusement le regard de Yunho, il attrapa l'arme à feu, que le « grand patron » de la JMB's venait de lui lancer.

« -Qu'est-ce que… » souffla le jeune héritier des Jung, mais sa voix s'étrangla.

Il croisa alors –enfin- le regard de Jae Joong. Un regard résigné… Mais aussi déterminé. Il savait ce qu'il voulait –et Yunho eut l'intuition que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« -C'était nous… Les épreuves qu'on a enduré à quatre…Ou toi. Une vie n'en vaut pas quatre, Yunho…Désolé. »

Le concerné recula.

« -Non… »

Jae Joong ne pipa mot, se contentant d'avancer, un pas après l'autre, dans la direction de Yunho. Ce dernier réprima un frisson.

C'était impossible…

L'androgyne, une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, le bouscula. Sans plus résister, Yunho s'écrasa à terre. Il serra les dents, son épaule ayant percuté assez violemment le sol. Il se retourna sur le dos, et se retrouva face à face avec Jae Joong.

Ce dernier, sans un mot, chargea l'arme et la braqua sur le front de celui qui était, bien malgré lui, le dernier obstacle de Myoung-bo avant de récupérer le Jackpot…

Yunho ferma les yeux.

* * *

Eun-Ju s'écroula au sol, sans vie.

Yoochun sourit. Tristement.

Il se détourna lentement de ce corps tant chéri, tant aimé… On ne cessait pas d'aimer un être du jour au lendemain…Parce qu'ils avaient des souvenirs communs, parce qu'ils avaient vécu le semblant d'une belle vie…

Avec Eun-Ju, partaient des souvenirs, des baisers, des sourires. Avec elle partaient des regrets, des peines, des larmes.

Avec elle partait un amour à sens unique…

Il baissa la tête.

* * *

Pauline sentait une odeur de fumée planer dans l'air. Comme si quelque chose brûlait… Elle contempla autour d'elle, inquiète. Elle se figea alors, remarquant une lueur suspecte, dans le couloir. La Française se leva alors en sursaut, se ruant vers la porte.

Elle s'immobilisa.

Un instant incrédule, elle cilla. Puis dut bien admettre que l'étage était en feu…Les flammes gagnaient d'ailleurs du terrain. Il faisait chaud ici, trop chaud…L'odeur était insupportable…

Bon sang… S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas… L'étage tout entier s'écroulerait… Et encore… S'ils ne manquaient pas d'air…

Elle se retourna, rentrant dans la pièce précipitemment.

« -L'étage est en train de crâmer ! »

* * *

Jae Joong, à ce cri, releva brusquement la tête. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage…

« -Quoi ?! »

Myoung-bo. L'androgyne se retourna bursquement. Et, sans une seule hésitation, tira sur le corps svelte du directeur de la JMB's. Une détonation.

« -Yunho, tu peux rouvrir les yeux. »

Ce dernier –qui avait sursauté au tir- obéit, stupéfait.

« -Mais… »

Trop tard. Jae Joong s'était déjà relevé, s'approchant du corps de celui à qui, des années durant, il avait obéi.

« Kim…souffla le « grand patron » de la JMB's.

-Eh oui. On est pas ex-employés de la JMB's pour rien. Prenez ça comme une démission, _Monsieur_, ricana Jae Joong en insistant cruellement sur le dernier mot. Votre vie s'arrête ici… Et la nôtre continue. »

Myoung-bo grogna, s'appuyant sur un bras pour se relever. Sans succès.

« -Je sais encore viser… J'ai l'impression que vous doutez de mes compétences. »

L'androgyne lui tourna le dos, et se précipita vers Yunho, resté à terre.

« Ça va ?

-Tu m'as défoncé l'épaule, tu m'as foutu la trouille, t'as failli crever, j'ai failli me pisser dessus…Mais sinon ça va. »

Jae Joong sourit maladivement.

« -Désolé. »

Yunho répondit à ce sourire –irrésistible, autant l'avouer- et se releva, aidé par l'androgyne. Un bras sur l'épaule, une main sur la hanche. Un contact troublant.

« -Bon, on lève le camp ! »

* * *

Junsu fit un pas en arrière. Hiro s'était relevé, et le regard défiant, croisait les bras devant lui. Comme si la balle ne l'avait pas touchée… Pourtant, le sang commençait à imbiber le costume qu'il portait…

« L'étage crâme, elle l'a dit.

-Je sais.

-Alors cassez-vous. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Quoi ?

« -On aura pas besoin de vous pour crever. Alors cassez-vous. »

Junsu hésita.

« -Et vous ? »

Le Japonais haussa les épaules.

« -Myoung-bo va mourir. Mademoiselle Eun-Ju est morte. Et qu'est-ce qui nous attend, dehors ? »

Hans s'approcha à son tour, plaçant son bras sous l'épaule de son collègue. Il répondit à sa place.

« -La prison, des ennuis. Plus rien qui ne puisse nous laisser l'occasion de nous reconstruire… Vous saisissez ? On a toujours été ici… Notre vie a commencé et s'achèvera avec la JMB's. On s'est battu un moment, mais je crois que dans le fond, on savait bien comment ça finirait… »

Ils se sourirent. Junsu tenta de protester. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, ils avaient sorti de leurs poches des cachets bleus.

Il ferma la bouche.

Ainsi, ils savaient déjà… Et ils avaient prévu le coup. Il les avalèrent sans mot dire.

« -Tu sais ce que c'est, non ? » fnit par grimacer Hans.

Junsu soupira.

« Le nouveau « susucre » de la JMB's, non ? Sans douleur, il me semble…Il ne vous reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à vivre …

-Exact. »

Le Coréen décida de les laisser ici. C'était cruel, mais les emmener n'aurait servi à rien. De toutes manières, ils avaient fait leur choix bien avant…

Il se dirigea vers Changmin qui se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Le grand brun semblait s'être ouvert la tête… Le sang coulait sur son visage. Le blond l'essuya avec sa manche, puis plaça un bras sous ses épaules.

« …On les laisse là ?

-Ils ont décidé de rester. Ce n'est pas à nous de les obliger à venir… En plus…Ils se sont empoisonnés, les cons. »

Changmin ne répondit pas. Il avait perdu conscience. Junsu et lui rejoignirent es autres, déjà devant la porte.

Mais visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur quelque chose. Il se retourna brusquement.

Myoung-bo.

Hye Su n'avait même pas levé la tête, au cri de Pauline. L'avait-elle entendue d'ailleurs ?

Peut-être pas.

En réalité, elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité depuis un certain temps. Sans doute à partir du moment où Yunho avait hoché la tête…Et une phrase tournait dans son esprit, d'une manière excessivement lancinante. Elle s'emberlificotait dans ses neurones ; mais comme un serpent qui traversait une forêt, toujours aussi fluide, la phrase glissait sans relâche.

Elle était seule.

Seule comme une enfant abandonnée, seule comme une naufragée au milieu de l'océan.

Il l'avait abandonnée.

Il avait pourtant promis… Promis de l'aider, promis de la soutenir. Promis de lui obéir. Promis de rester avec elle…

« -Menteur … »

Un murmure. Que personne n'entendit. Sauf Lui, peut-être, de là où il était.

« -Tu n'es qu'un menteur… Tu avais promis ! »

Ses mains tremblaient. Des larmes, brûlantes, coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« -Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seule ! »

Elle était seule. Elle n'avait plus personne. Plus personne à aimer, plus personne qui l'aimait. Pas d'amour mais de tendresse, pas d'amitié mais d'affection. Leur relation était unique. Parce que c'était eux.

Il la soutenait, il lui obéissait, il lui avait promis de rester auprès d'elle, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était son unique appui qui venait de s'envoler…

BANG

Hye Su ferma les yeux, sentant la balle traverser son corps à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle savait que Myoung-bo était rancunier. Il lui en avait voulu… Et lui faisait payer, au prix de ses dernières forces.

Mais peu importait… Elle n'aurait pas à continuer à vivre. Puisque personne ne l'attendait… Aucune larme, aucune peine. A part les siennes…

Hye Su sentit la douleur la quitter. Elle sourit.

* * *

Hiro sentit ses dernières forces le quitter. Il s'écroula sur Hans qui, sans mot dire, le serra contre lui.

« -Merci… »

* * *

Ceux qui restaient encore debout assistèrent au dernier meurtre de Jung Myoung-bo. Le dernier meurtre qui marquerait leur vie. Pauline avait attrapé la main de Junsu. Et s'y accrochait, désespérément. Luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« -Elle ne méritait pas ça… »

Un murmure. Junsu resserra doucement ses doigts sur ceux de la Française.

« -Bon ! s'exclama alors Jae Joong, la voix rauque. On se casse ! »

Yoochun grogna.

« -Comment ? »

L'androgyne entra dans le couloir embrasé, entraînant les autres avec lui. Tout au fond, l'issue de secours.

Pauline repéra alors un extincteur, non loin d'eux. Elle fit signe à celui qui avait les mains libres –Yoochun- et à deux, ils décrochèrent la bonbonne métallique.

« -Chaud devant ! »

Ils ne voyaient rien...Mais passèrent les premiers. La fumée était dense, presque palpable. Le manque d'air se faisait cruellement sentir. Yoochun, qui tenait l'extincteur, hurla :

« -Déclenche ce putain de truc ! Vite ! »

Le duo avançait lentement, éteignant les flammes à moitié, juste de quoi passer… Histoire de tenir jusqu'au bout du couloir. Les quatre autres, derrière eux, avançaient en titubant.

A mi-chemin, la Française sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt, n'allait plus…

« -Il marche plus ! »

Yoochun fut saisi d'un vertige.

« -Quoi ? »

Pauline balança la bonbonne à terre, et se mit à tousser.

« -Il- Il ne marche plus ! »

Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud ici… Yoochun essuya la sueur de son front avec la manche de sa chemise. Puis, il se retourna vers les autres.

« -…On a plus le choix. »

Un cri.

« -COUREZ ! »

Ils dévalèrent le couloir. Pauline courait à toute vitesse, un bras sur la tête et un bras devant elle. Junsu avançait tant bien que mal, Changmin sur le dos, tentant de les protéger tous les deux. Yoochun, parvenu le premier près de la porte, s'aperçut alors qu'elle était, elle aussi, en feu.

Il lança un regard en arrière.

Tant pis pour lui.

Il la poussa avec le corps, une épaule percutant le métal et la hanche poussant le mécanisme qui ouvrait l'issue de secours.

Un vent glacial leur souffla alors sur le visage. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, surpris devant tant de fraîcheur. Jae Joong fut le premier qui réagit. Sa voix sèche réveilla tout le monde.

« -Dégagez ! On va pas crâmer aussi près du but, non ? »

Ils sortirent alors sur un palier de l'escalier extérieur, et descendirent les marches à toute allure. Ils n'était pas pressés, non. Après tout, ils ne risquaient plus leur vie, à présent…

Mais qui souhaiterait rester dans un endroit aussi lugubre ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils touchèrent –enfin- le sol, le vrai, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Du moins, après avoir parcouru quelques mètres. Ils se retournèrent. Junsu posa doucement Changmin à terre, et tous s'assirent. En plein milieu de la route de bitume. Personne ne passait, à cette heure-là, de toutes manières.

Et doucement, chacun d'eux réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Comme s'ils se réveillaient, comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un rêve –ou ici, d'un horrible cauchemar.

En silence, ils contemplèrent le bâtiment de l'annexe de la JMB's, qui crépitait sous les flammes.

C'est cet instant que Changmin choisit pour émerger de son sommeil. Il se releva alors doucement.

« -…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Une détonation retentit alors, recouvrant sa phrase. Les flammes venaient d'atteindre la salle d'artillerie du douzième étage. Les deux derniers étages semblèrent s'écrouler sur les autres.

Le grand brun décida de se taire.

* * *

Dans la salle informatique du treizième étage, les flammes avaient déjà envahi la totalité de la pièce. Cinq corps étaient en train de se consumer. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans la pièce.

Un hurlement rauque.

Myoung-bo était en train de vivre les derniers instants de sa vie–sans doute les plus douloureux.

* * *

Une goutte. Qui s'écrase sur le bitume. Une autre. Deux, trois…Une pluie fine tombait sur la ville de Tokyo.

Une odeur de sable mouillé s'éleva dans l'air, et la pluie fine se changea rapidement en averse.

Mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien.

Ils avaient froid, ils étaient trempés… Mais jamais, ces dernières heures, ils n'avaient été aussi heureux.

La pluie coulait le long de leurs joues, se mêlant à leurs larmes salées, brûlantes.

Ils étaient libres.


	32. Phoenix

**Nda: **_Hey hey le peuple! Joyeux Noël en retard, et bonne année!_

_Comme ça fait bien trente plombes que j'ai pas posté, et qu'à la longue je vais perdre mes lecteurs (si ce n'est déjà fait, haha... C'est pas grave, j'aime mes fantômes), voilà... deux chapitres d'un coup! Ouhou c'est la fête!_

_Bref, cela mis à part, mon chapitre 38 en est à sa 30ème page consécutive. Au secours._

_Bref, bonne lecture... Si lecteurs il y a encore! ;)  
_

* * *

La pluie. Cette douche d'eau glaciale qui s'abattait sur le bitume, provoquant un rythme particulier aux oreilles de ceux qui étaient éveillés. Une sorte de crépitement odieux qui leur rappelait étrangement celui des flammes…

Une voiture démarra, faisant crisser ses pneus dans le silence de la nuit. Elle s'éloigna dans un vrombissement sonore, qui s'estompait peu à peu, laissant simplement derrière elle une fumée grisâtre. Puis, il ne resta plus rien.

Rien qu'un souvenir, rien que des restes d'un horrible cauchemar… Et les murs calcinés de la JMB's.

* * *

Yunho courait. Il courait, en pleine nuit, dans cette forêt sombre dont le nom était impronçable, un nom français, mais peu importe. Peu importe car il ne voulait pas se faire attraper… Se faire attraper par quoi au juste ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'accélérer. Derrière lui, des murmures, des craquements de brindilles, des feuilles écrasées. Quelque chose qui le poursuivait… Un frisson parcourut son échine, et il chercha du regard une issue dans l'obscurité. Il approchait de quelque chose… Il plissa les yeux.

De la lumière…

Alors qu'il en approchait de plus en plus rapidement, Yunho sentit quelque chose au niveau de son pied… Une racine. Il trébucha, atterrissant face contre terre.

« Merde, Ils vont me rattraper… »

Il leva les yeux avec intention de se relever, mais il s'immobilisa. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils…

Il faisait jour.

Il cilla plusieurs fois avant d'admettre que si, le soleil s'était levé. D'ailleurs… Il n'était plus dans une forêt. Autour de lui s'élevaient des bâtiments à l'allure hautaine, tandis qu'en face était une petite maison. Une maison des plus simple, à l'extérieur de Tokyo. En banlieue. Un jardin. Une boîte aux lettres. Et un chat qui ronronnait, roulé en boule sur le seuil.

Un lieu paisible.

Yunho s'avança. La respiration haletante, le corps douloureux pour être tombé et le cœur semblant sur le point d'exploser, il avançait pas à pas vers cette demeure qui ne lui était pas inconnue…

Il passa près de l'interphone accroché au muret. Il semblait avoir été aplati à coups de poing… Et une respiration rauque en sortait –Yunho frissonna. Il arriva rapidement près de la porte et posa une main sur la poignée, qui crissa lorsqu'il la fit tourner.

Un rideau noir, déchiré, voletait devant lui, à présent. Yunho essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et l'écarta brusquement.

A l'intérieur, une profonde obscurité régnait, excepté le rayon de lumière qui éclairait le bitume rouge. Le Coréen cilla. Rouge ? Il avança péniblement, mal à l'aise –et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un léger clapotement non loin de lui.

Yunho étouffa une exclamation. Ce n'était pas le bitume qui était rouge… C'était du sang ! Il y en avait une bonne couche qui recouvrait le sol… Une odeur métallique et âcre emplit alors ses narines et il grimaça. D'où venait ce sang ?

Un bruit d'écoulement se fit entendre. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc…

Son regard, qui commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité, s'arrêta alors sur un fauteuil au beau milieu de la pièce. Rouge.. Rouge bordeau, rouge sang. Et un homme assis, qui s'amusait avec une poupée de chiffon. Enfin, « s'amusait » n'était pas vraiment le bon mot… Il était en train de la déchirer avec un cutter –et étrangement, le bout de chiffon saignait.

L'homme leva les yeux. Yunho recula brusquement en croisant son regard. Un flamme noire semblait y danser, une lueur ardente… Sa peau noire semblait briller à certains endroits –comme s'il avait reçu des éclaboussures de sang.

Le basané eut un sourire carnassier. Il balança rapidement la poupée à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Yunho eut un haut-le-cœur en apercevant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un amoncellement de cadavres.

Mais déjà l'autre s'était levé. Il le jaugeait de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur, et Yunho frémit, reculant à nouveau.

« -Tu veux jouer, pretty boy ? » murmura l'Autre d'une voix suave.

Une main sombre parcourut la joue du Coréen, tandis que de l'autre le basané allongeait la lame de son cutter –qui ressemblait plutôt à un couteau, maintenant.

BANG

Yunho sursauta. Alors que déjà le noir s'écroulait…Nouveau clapotement.

« Que…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Son regard se posa sur ses mains –et il retint un hurlement. Ses doigts retenaient une arme à feu encore fumante, et son index était appuyé contre la détente… Un vertige. Les mains tremblantes, le Coréen lâcha ce qu'il tenait et se précipita vers le noir qui semblait s'être assis sur le fauteuil.

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion… Un espoir lâche qui s'enfuit aussitôt. Les yeux grands ouverts, du sang perlant le long de son front, Il était mort. Mort.

Le mot frappa Yunho de plein fouet. Mort. Sans vie. Sans rien… Sans espoir… Plus rien qui ne retenait l'âme dans ce monde. Rien qu'un cadavre, une enveloppe charnelle… Ses doigts tremblaient.

« Non… Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Ses genoux défaillirent, et il plaqua ses mains contre son visage, horrifié. Il avait tué… Il avait tué…Un homme était mort par sa faute… Il avait ôté une vie… Il avait osé commettre un meurtre… Il était un…

« -Assassin… » sussura une voix féminine.

Yunho reconnut la voix de Hye Su –et pourtant ce n'était pas elle. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette féminine, qui, les bras croisés, le considérait d'un air méprisant. Etant de contre-jour, il ne parvint pas à voir son visage.

« -Ce n'est pas moi… » se défendit-il alors faiblement, mais un rire cristallin l'interrompit.

Des grilles de métal descendirent alors de nulle part, l'encerclant et l'éclaboussant. Yunho se retrouva recouvert de sang malgré lui.

« Ne mens pas… Nous le savons tous… Tous…murmura la jeune femme.

-Q-Qui êtes-vous ? »

Yunho vit les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirer en un sourire mauvais. Il frissonna.

« -Je m'appelle Jeong Hee…Enchantée, Jung Yunho… »

Des murmures, autour de lui. Autour de la cage. Des ombres.

« -…C'est lui…Le fils de Young-Ae…L'ambassadeur… Meurtrier…Assassin… Homosexuel… Honte pour son père…Héritage…. Sa faute… »

Yunho se boucha les oreilles.

« -ARRETEZ ! »

Les voix se firent de plus en plus opressantes.

« … Criminel…Sa faute…

-Je…Je… Arrêtez…

-Ben voyons. Pourquoi faire ? »

Le Coréen ouvrit les yeux. Les murmures avaient cessé, et les ombres avaient disparu. A présent, c'était un cauchemar d'un autre genre qui avait fait son apparition…

Un homme le contemplait depuis l'autre côté de la grille. Yunho hoqueta.

Jae Joong.

L'androgyne, torse nu –Yunho laissa, une fraction de seconde, son regard glisser le long de sa peau- Jeong Hee contre lui, le jaugeait du regard, une arme –cette immonde mitraillette- à la main.

« Alors, Yunho ?

-J-Je…

-N'est-ce pas pourtant la vérité ? »

Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait faire mal… Yunho s'affaissa. Des larmes, brûlantes, coulèrent le long de ses joues et il serra les dents. Etait-ce ainsi qu'il devait se considérer ? Un assassin ?

« -Et pas seulement, Yunho… N'oublie pas. Tu es un homosexuel. Une dégoûtante petite tapette. »

Si seulement…Si seulement il avait eu le courage de le contredire, de lever les yeux, de le regarder serrer contre lui Jeong Hee, de le regarde l'embrasser … Si seulement son cœur n'était pas enserré sous la poigne de cette poigne de fer que l'on appelle peine… Si seulement…

« -Je n'avais pas le choix… »

Jae Joong ricana. Son rire sec, froid, pétrifia Yunho.

« -Menteur… On a toujours le choix. »

Yunho sentit que l'androgyne cherchait à le briser, phrase par phrase. Il ne s'y opposa pas.

« -Tu as raison… Après tout tu n'es qu'un ridicule petit pédé… Un assassin de surcroît… Un déchet pour l'humanité… »

Yunho leva les yeux. Que répondre à cette phrase ? Son regard croisa celui de Jae Joong, qui ricana. Ce dernier leva lentement son arme…D'immenses ailes grises se déployèrent alors dans son dos. L'androgyne sourit froidement.

Une déflagration retentit.

L'ange échangea un baiser avec sa bien-aimée. Ce fut la dernière chose que vit Yunho à travers ses larmes… Et les flammes qui embrasaient la cage. Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Premier Novembre – Midi et quart – Hôpital de Tokyo.**

Quelqu'un criait… Quelqu'un criait en japonais. Et visiblement, c'était une femme…

Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal au crâne… C'était affreux. Et nom de nom, sa gorge… Son bras… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux clos, avant de se retourner en grognant dans ce lit inconfortable. Elle avait froid, en plus. Cet cette satanée couverture qui ne servait à rien…

Et cette fichue voix qui continuait à crier… Ces aigus étaient vraiment insupportables…

« -Silence… »

Ses mains rejoignirent ses oreilles dans la seconde qui suivit. Qu'est-ce qui caquetait comme ça ? C'était inhumain…

« -SILENCE… »

Et ça continuait, et ça continuait…

« -Pitié… »

Et cette fichue migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez… Mais qui était cette satanée idiote ? Bon sang, ça dépassait les bornes de l'entendement…

Elle se releva brusquement.

« -TA GUEULE ! »

Silence. Elle se rallongea brusquement, exténuée par ce brusque accès de colère. Elle était complètement à plat. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour être aussi fatiguée ? Quelques souvenirs traversèrent son esprit, et elle grimaça. Ah oui… Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence qui s'était soudainement imposé.

Un bruit de pas. Elle garda les yeux clos.

« -Dis donc Tomoko, tu l'as vexée à mort, l'infirmière. Elle en était à peine à l'article trois du règlement intérieur… »

Elle se retourna en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à crier comme ça ? Elle pouvait pas le réciter calmement, son foutu règlement ?

-J'ai essayé d'entrer dans la pièce, marmonna Pauline. Pas foutue de me parler en un anglais correct, l'autre idiote, alors j'ai pas fait attention… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'étale son règlement en piaillant…. »

Tomoko gloussa. Comme une idiote… Mais comme il était bon de rire inutilement…

« -Oh, ça va hein » soupira la Française en esquissant tout de même un léger sourire.

Tomoko n'émit aucune réponse. Elle était bien, là, emmitouflée dans cette couverture inutile, à écouter la voix de Pauline, à rire, et à se prélasser dans un sommeil semi-comateux… Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle sortit la tête de la couverture et fixa, l'air légèrement hagard, le visage de Pauline.

« -Oui ? »

La jeune fille se secoua, les membres douloureux. Elle s'aperçut bientôt que son bras était bandé, et se rendit compte qu'il en était de même pour sa gorge en y portant la main. Elle était reliée à une pochette de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Je fais quoi exactement, ici ? D'ailleurs, on est où ?»

Pauline eut un sourire crispé.

« -A l'hosto de Tokyo, ma vieille… Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants… »

Tomoko se releva brusquement… Avant de se rallonger dans un glapissement. Elle avait mal partout…

« -…Je… J'ai pas tout capté à ta réponse… »

Sa voix était hésitante. La Française, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, s'en voulut soudainement d'avoir été trop brusque. Dès le réveil, tout de même…

« …Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Affirmatif.

-Yunho t'a ramené ici quand tu as perdu conscience. Tu es complètement folle, Tomoko… T'as failli crever… Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ? »

La petite Japonaise se ratatina du mieux qu'elle le pouvait –pas si facile lorsqu'on est déjà pas très grand… Pauline poussa un long soupir.

« Enfin, peu importe maintenant, puisque tu es là, et vivante…

-Et…Sarie ? »

Silence. Puis :

« -Juste à côté de toi, Tomoko. »

Un fol espoir éclata dans son cœur –avant de s'éteindre comme une allumette qu'on avait soufflée ou de se faner comme une fleur à la tombée du jour. Le regard de Tomoko se brouilla lorsqu'elle la vit.

Sarie.

Un goût amer dans la bouche et les yeux qui brûlent. Des poings qui se serrent sur le drap blanc.

Et la jeune femme, là-bas, allongée sur le lit. Elle qui semblait dormir paisiblement… On lui en foutra, des paisiblement. Paisiblement… Et qu'est-ce qu'on faisait de ceux qui, dans leur impuissance, attendaient son réveil ?

Pourquoi refusait-elle obstinément de se réveiller ? Foutu Yoochun… Tomoko grinçait des dents.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« -Elle n'est là que depuis une nuit…On a le temps d'espérer. »

Pauline leva les yeux. Une silhouette à la porte. Un chapeau à la main, il attendait…

Yoochun.

Tomoko s'immobilisa. Depuis quand s'était-elle relevée à demi sur son lit ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais son regard s'était posé sur Yoochun, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Une colère froide remonta le long de sa gorge. Avant de s'éteindre sous la voix triste de Pauline.

« -Yoochun … »

Un sourire amer.

« -A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais … » soupira l'autre.

Houston, problème à la tour de contrôle…Tomoko fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Où en était la situation ? Par réflexe, son regard chercha Monsieur Yunho…

« -Où est passé Monsieur Yunho ? »

Pauline grimaça. Il était vrai que le Japonaise ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière…

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, la nuit dernière ? »

Oups. Visiblement, elle avait parlé tout haut. La Française toussota.

« Hem… ça risque d'être assez long…

-J'ai tout mon temps…

-… Mais si une infirmière me chasse ?

-Qu'elle aille se faire foutre…

-Il te préoccuppe autant que ça, Yunho ? »

Regard noir. Mauvaise question, visiblement. Pauline soupira.

« -Désolée. Son sort me préoccupe autant que toi, mais ce que j'ai à raconter n'est pas vraiment facile… »

Tomoko haussa les sourcils. Yoochun s'asseyait près de Sarie pour la veiller. Mais étrangement, dans l'esprit de la jeune Japonaise, c'était une autre image qui s'était installée.

Une mère assise au chevet d'un enfant sur un lit d'hôpital. Le père qui s'installait non loin d'elles. Un conte murmuré, comme un secret, dans cette pièce où les néons brillaient constamment. Un conte qui avait été vécu par eux.

Il était une fois…

« -…Ton retour à l'hôpital. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir, vu que tu avais perdu conscience, mais… »

Et le récit commençait. Il était une fois…

Il était une fois la liberté… Pauline ferma les yeux, et Tomoko s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit. Yoochun gardait au creux de sa paume la petite main froide de Sarie… Une phrase qui tourne, lancinante, dans son esprit.

_Impossible is Nothing…_

* * *

Un hurlement. Un cri déchirant, rauque, désespéré. Une douleur indicible qui se faisait ressentir dans cet éclat de voix presque inhumain. Un effroi qui vous saisissait à la gorge, un effroi et le désespoir. C'était un véritable poison qui s'infiltrait en vous, à chaque décibel qui se propageait. Une seringue que l'on vous plantait dans le bras avec violence. On en avait la chair de poule.

Kyoko jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge placée sur le mur. Manque de chance, le produit avait fait effet moins de temps que prévu.

Dans un froissement de tissu rose, la jeune infirmière entra dans la pièce d'où provenait le hurlement douloureux qui faisait frissonner tout l'étage.

Il transpirait, s'agitant convulsivement sur son lit. La jeune femme, pour la troisième fois déjà depuis que ce patient était arrivé, attrapa un sachet dans une boîte hermétique. Elle l'ouvrit le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait –elle ne supportait plus ce cri terrifiant.

Une seringue lui tomba dans la main et elle attrapa un récipient. Un produit s'infiltra dans l'objet en plastique. Elle vérifia la dose. Bien. Dès lors, il s'agissait de lui injecter le produit sans qu'il ne s'agite ou autre…

Elle s'approcha lentement et lui attrapa le bras. Il se défendit ardemment, les yeux clos, toujours hurlant. Il semblait avoir de la fièvre et de la sueur coulait le long de son front.

Elle repéra rapidement l'endroit où il fallait planter la seringue. Cette dernière pénétra dans la chair et le liquide fit de même.

Kyoko recula et le patient s'abattit brusquement sur le lit, soudainement calmé. Mais sa respiration saccadée et son teint blafard montraient distinctement que ce n'était pas fini…

Le produit ferait effet quelques heures, avec un peu de chance. Elle avait le temps.

L'nfirmière sortit, non sans un dernier regard vers le nom du patient.

« Jung Yunho »

Elle réprima un frisson en songeant que c'était le fils d'un ambassadeur coréen réputé –quoique mort récemment- et surtout le neveu de Jung Myoung-bo… LE Jung Myoung-bo…

Elle se souvint du flash info passé à la radio le matin même, et elle secoua la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

« -On est retournés à l'hôpital. Ils n'ont pas voulu garder Junsu. Ils ont juste remis son épaule en a juste eu le bras bandé. Et moi, je n'étais même pas blessée, alors tu imagines… Je suis rentrée à l'hôtel avec eux.

« Par contre, les autres sont là. Et Yunho… Son épaule s'est infectée. Il est dans un état pas terrible… »

Pauline s'entendait parler. D'une voix distante et détachée, elle racontait machinalement ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Machinalement… Comme une machine, comme un robot sans aucun sentiment, sans émotion, sans rien à part cette voix métallique… Elle ne voulait pas revivre une deuxième fois toutes ces affreuses sensations…La peur, l'effroi, la panique… La peine…

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Toujours cette affreuse peur, cet effroi qui lui mordillait les entrailles…Son cœur écrasé sous une main de fer… Vivre dans la peur… Quoi de plus ridicule ? Et pourtant elle n'avait cessé d'avoir peur, ces derniers temps. Normal, dira-t-on. Dans une situation pareille, comment ne pas avoir peur ?

Et pourtant la Française s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger Tomoko, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien eu durant la nuit dernière. Les autres avaient été plongés dans un tourbillon de souffrance… Et elle, elle n'avait rien eu. Rien du tout.

Pitoyable…

Un murmure.

« -Pauline ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Tomoko avait agrippée sa manche, à moitié endormie.

« -T'es pas en train de penser des trucs complètement idiots, quand même ? »

La Française secoua la tête. La Japonaise se rendormit.

Quant au Coréen, il avait déjà filé ailleurs sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent…

* * *

Yoochun faisait claquer ses talons dans le couloir. Pensif.

Il n'avait décidément pas réussi à rester près de Sarie. Ça faisait trop mal. Comme une brûlure dans la paume qui avait recueilli sa petite main… Petite main si froide…

Et cette honte, cette colère envers lui-même, ce sentiment indescriptible qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il l'avait vue… Cette tristesse amère qui lui avait ôté tout mouvement devant la porte, avant que Pauline ne l'appelle… Le regard noir de Tomoko…

Puis celui, indéniablement fermé, de Sarie…

Elle, si fragile, si vulnérable… Si pâle…

Mais toujours aussi belle. Son visage détendu, ses douces paupières closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme si elle murmurait quelque chose… Ils revenaient en mémoire à Yoochun avec une force déconcertante. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

Sarie…

Son sourire. Ses yeux rieurs. Ses petites manies. Son ton moqueur. La douceur des traits de son visage, de sa peau, de ses cheveux…

« -Merde ! »

… Et on appelait ça un gentleman… Yoochun soupira. Il commençait à perdre pied… Où était passé le dur et froid Yoochun ? Où était passé celui qui gardait son sang-froid, quoiqu'il arrive ?

Et pourquoi songeait-il à elle ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis reprit sa marche. Son visage, son visage qui revenait à la charge…

Une poupée, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Une petite poupée endormie. Pour toujours ?

Yoochun secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Non. Surtout pas.

Tout de même… La vie, sur ce coup-là, lui avait rendu une sacrée revanche. L'homme si sûr de lui, si calme, celui des quatre qui gardait le mieux son sang-froid…

Oh, oui. Une sacrée revanche.

Un simple coup de panique !

Il était ridicule…Ridicule et pitoyable…Incapable de discerner sa petite amie, ses objectifs… Il s'était laissé manipuler…Il avait paniqué… Tiré sur…sur Sarie… Et maintenant, il perdait le contrôle de ses pensées, de sa conscience…

« -Yoochun ? »

Il se retourna. Personne. Du moins, personne de sa connaissance. Il chercha du regard, dans le vide, encore distrait.

« -Par là ! Eh ! »

Sa tête fit un mouvement de quatre-vingt dix degrés, obligeant son corps à suivre le mouvement. Il se retrouva face à un porte ouverte – et derrière, trois silhouettes qui agitaient les bras. Il cilla.

Junsu, Changmin et Jae Joong…

Yoochun s'avança dans la pièce. Vers ceux qui avait été ses collègues dans le passé… Vers ceux qui étaient ses compagnons de mauvaise fortune…Vers ceux qui allaient leur choisir une destinée. Glorieuse ou sombre, peu importait…

Il joua machinalement avec son chapeau. Puis il sourit.

* * *

Pauline resta un instant pensive, le regard fixé sur Tomoko dormait à poings fermés. A quel moment de son récit s'était-elle arrêté ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas… Elle fronça les sourcils, puis s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux.

« _Il_ _faisait sombre dans la pièce où ils entrèrent tous les deux… »_

La Française sursauta, le rouge lui montant au joues. Mais la scène redéfilait dans son esprit depuis ce matin… Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle était tellement mal à l'aise… Tendue… Elle ne parvenait plus à garder contenance auprès de _lui…_

« -Saleté… » grogna-t-elle en se frappant le front.

Elle se releva brusquement, et la chaise racla contre le carrelage. Pauline jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tomoko avant de se décider à interpeller une infirmière.

« -Hem… Sorry ? »

Le petit bout de femme qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là lui jeta un coup d'œil mal à l'aise. L'infirmière se pinça les lèvres.

« -I… I'm sorry, I don't understand english very well… »

Pauline grimaça. Bon, tant pis…

« -I just want to know when she will wake up…»

L'autre fit la moue, et la Française dut répéter deux ou trois fois la même phrase. Le visage de la jeune femme en rose s'éclaira. Elle commença une phrase en japonais… Avant de s'interrompre, gênée. Elle balbutia une phrase inintelligible. Pauline se pencha vers elle –dis donc, ils faisaient vraiment des modèles miniatures dans ce pays…pas étonnant que Tomoko soit aussi petite.

« -I don't know… I verify. Come with me.»

L'Européenne hocha la tête et suivit machinalement la jeune femme –son anglais était vraiment affreux.

* * *

Yoochun s'assit calmement sur un chaise, à côté de Jae Joong qui était vautré sur son lit à plat ventre. Changmin, lui, avait un bandage autour du crâne et s'était adossé sur les barreaux de sa propre couche, à moitié endormi. Quant à Junsu, il s'était assis sur le matelas de ce dernier, un bras dans l'écharpe à cause de son épaule déboîtée, les mains bandées pour avoir trop donné de coups–il chantonnait vaguement.

« Hey, Yoochun, grommela Jae Joong, je peux savoir pourquoi l'autre crétin chante? Il vous est arrivé quoi en cours de route pour qu'il soit de si bonne humeur ?

-Oh, ça…commença le tout juste arrivé avant d'être interrompu par le crétin en question :

-EH OH ! »

Changmin, qui somnolait en dodelinant de la tête, sursauta. Junsu, qui s'était surpris lui-même en criant de cette façon, s'excusa.

« -Euh, désolé… Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? »

Le blond leur adressa un sourire mal à l'aise.

_« Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où ils entrèrent tous les deux… »_

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… Il secoua la tête, et Jae Joong, pris de pitié pour son pauvre ami, détourna la conversation :

« -A propos, vous êtes rentrés à l'hôtel hier soir, c'est ça ? »

Etrangement, Junsu piqua un fard et Yoochun ricana. L'androgyne leva les yeux au ciel en agitant la main.

« Dites, on vous a laissé entrer, c'est ça ? Mais qui paye l'hôtel ?

-C'est pas Myoung-b… commença Changmin avant de froncer les sourcils. Attendez, ça pouvait pas être lui, puisque…

-Puisqu'il était persuadé qu'on était encore à la poursuite de Yunho, oui. On était pas censés rentrer à l'hôtel, et ce dès le début… »

Junsu interrompit leur discussion :

« -Je pense que c'est Hye Su qui a été derrière tout ça. »

Les autres haussèrent un sourcil.

« Qui ça ?

-Hye Su… La femme qui avait été blessée par Hans et Hiro hier…

-…Ah. Tu la connaissais ?

-Non, c'est …Yunho qui m'en a parlé.

-Mais où est-ce qu'elle aurait eu le fric ? interrogea Changmin qui retint un ricanement devant le malaise de Junsu.

-Aucune idée. »

Jae Joong agita à nouveau la main.

« -Si ce n'était que ça… Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la question n'est pas de savoir comment elle a eu le fric, mais plutôt : jusqu'à quand a-t-elle payé ? »

Silence. Yoochun se leva.

« -Je vais aller voir. »

Changmin l'arrêta aussitôt.

« -Attends… Il n'y a pas que de ça qu'on doit discuter… »

Silence, à nouveau. Plus lourd, plus pesant…Il s'était étendu sur eux comme un voile léger qu'on étirait. Sur le point de craquer, de se déchirer…

Yoochun s'assit dans un bruit sourd, comme s'il s'était laissé tomber. Jae Joong prit un visage impaissible, dos tourné aux autres. Changmin détourna le regard et Junsu serra les poings.

Dans leur visage, dans leurs yeux, dans leur position, la douleur. Leur corps entier criait injustice. Leur existence entière refusait tout en un bloc.

Ils voulaient refuser d'aborder ce sujet si dangereux… Ils voulaient refuser la prison, la justice, l'éloignement de leurs proches, les problèmes… Et pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils savaient déjà quelle était l'issue de cette conversation…

« -On a plus qu'à assumer, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Une voix hachée. Qui était-ce ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir si c'était eux ou les autres. Etait-ce leur voix ? C'était ce qu'il leur semblait, mais il leur semblait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas…

Peu importait, de toutes manières…

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, comme un oiseau en plein vol, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Inexorablement, il continuait sa route sans faire attention aux quatre hommes dans cette pièce. Silhouettes de douleur, silhouettes de peine. Silhouettes portant sur le dos des dizaines de meurtres, de crimes… Silhouettes vaincues par ce qu'on appelait la vie…

« -…Laissons-nous une semaine. »

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Yoochun. Il ne les regardait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le cadran de l'horloge. La fine aiguille des secondes avançait lentement…

« -Laissons-nous une semaine avant d'aller nous rendre, okay ? »

Une semaine… Sept jours. Sept jours de rien du tout. Certes, cent soixante-huit heures… Certes, dix mille quatre-vingts minutes…Certes, six cent quatre mille huit cent secondes… Et alors ?

Combien de secondes, déjà, venaient d'être gâchées ?

Yoochun se secoua. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et s'adressa aux autres, restés immobiles, comme s'il digéraient encore l'information.

« -Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le premier novembre… Le huit, à une heure trente exactement, je veux vous retrouver devant le commissariat… »

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil et fit un demi-tour sur place.

« -Junsu… Je suppose que tu vas retourner voir tes parents. L'argent pour le billet, je le prends en charge. Changmin, Jae Joong, vous allez rester ici encore deux jours. C'est le grand maximum, j'ai entendu dire par une infirmière qu'il fallait libérer les lits dans les jours qui suivent… Vous allez vous en sortir, je suppose ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« -Yunho va devoir venir avec nous, je suppose qu'ils auront besoin de lui pour la dépostition. Jae Joong, il se réveille dans trois jours. Je compte sur toi pour le mettre en condition… Junsu, à ce propos, emmène Pauline avec toi. On a que deux chambres avec quatre lits… Et si on compte, il y a Changmin et Jae Joong qui reviennent en fin de semaine, plus moi… Ce qui fera Pauline avec l'un de nous. Sauf si tu tiens à ce qu'elle reste, c'est volontiers… »

Sourire carnassier. Jae Joong ricana en contemplant le visage stupéfait de Junsu, qui avait du mal à assimiler les informations et les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir d'une manière très brusque. Changmin bailla. Yoochun l'interpella ausitôt :

« -Changmin, puisqu'à toi je n'ai encore rien demandé… Tu te charges de Tomoko à sa sortie de l'hôpital. »

Le grand brun ouvrit la bouche, mais l'autre s'éloignait déjà. Le silence retomba tout d'un coup. En lambeaux. Déchiré, laminé par les griffes acérées de Yoochun…Le blond grommela.

« -Il avait déjà tout prévu, ou quoi ? »

Yoochun refit alors son apparition. Il fixa Junsu d'un air amusé, puis lui fit signe de venir.

« -Junsu, tu comptes rester à l'hôpital pour la nuit ? Dépêche-toi…Ah, à ce propos…Si jamais vous voulez me joindre, je suis à l'hôtel.»

Les deux hommes repartirent aussitôt. Changmin, la bouche toujours ouverte, fixait la porte avec incrédulité. Jae Joong leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Yoochun sourit lorsqu'il sentit Junsu se crisper à ses côtés, au moment où ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Devant eux, Pauline discutait avec une infirmière à l'accueil. Elle ne les avait pas vus. Le blond s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall, refusant d'avancer. L'autre s'immobilisa à son tour, maudissant la tension qui s'était installé entre ces deux-là.

« -Pauline ! »

La Française se retourna. Elle aperçut Junsu qui regardait ailleurs, et sur son visage passa une expression indescriptible –que Yoochun ne sut interpréter. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main :

« -On rentre ! »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de l'accueil. Junsu s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs, mais il semblait à Yoochun que Pauline ne s'en formalisait même pas. Un lourd silence s'était imposé et celui qui avait un chapeau dans les mains joua maladroitement avec, se demandant au nom de quelle idiotie ces deux-là s'ignoraient.

Ils franchirent les portes automatiques sans un mot, et une fois à l'extérieur, interpellèrent un taxi. En réalité, seul Yoochun l'apostropha, puisque les deux autres gardaient un silence absolu, marchant comme des automates à cinq mètres de distance.

Il soupira et fit signe à la Française de s'installer à l'avant. Lui se mettrait avec Junsu à l'arrière –mieux valait ne pas trop les brusquer pour le moment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le taxi s'immobilisait devant l'hôtel Prince. Yoochun paya le chauffeur tandis que les deux autres sortaient machinalement. Le silence commençait à devenir insupportable, et celui qui n'était pas concerné décida de laisser les deux autres se débrouiller tout seuls.

« -Bon, soupira-t-il lorsqu'ils furent vers l'accueil, une fois dans l'hôtel. Je vais demander jusqu'à quand la réservation a été faite et payée. En attendant, allez vous changer, vous êtes trempés… »

En effet, le couple ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais il pleuvait dehors… Si Yoochun avait eu la jugeote d'ouvrir son parapluie, les deux autres étaient tellement plongés dans leur mutisme tendu qu'ils n'avaient pas senti les gouttes imbiber leurs vêtements…

« -Okay. » grogna Junsu, tandis que Pauline s'éloignait déjà, ses cheveux devenus sombres collés à son visage.

Il s'élança à sa suite, et Yoochun sourit. L'horrible ambiance qui planait depuis tout à l'heure avait été éradiquée…Enfin non, les deux idiots là-bas l'avaient emmenée avec eux…

Quelqu'un toussota.

« -Hem, oui ? »

Une jeune femme attendait depuis un moment derrière son bureau, les mains croisées. Yoochun eut l'air surpris.

« Pardon ?

-Monsieur, vous êtes devant moi depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous désirez…

-Oui, hem, excusez-moi… »

Il se pencha vers celle qui était, visiblement, une employée de l'hôtel, et lui adressa la parole d'une voix basse.

« -Les chambres 404 et 403 ont été réservées au nom d'un certain Jung… J'aimerais connaître la date jusqu'à laquelle ces chambres peuvent être occupées… »

Elle sembla tiquer.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais ces informations ne doivent pas…

-Je sais, l'interrompit-il, mais il se trouve que j'occupe une de ces chambres, et malheureusement celui qui a payé pour ces chambres ne m'a pas précisé jusqu'à quand il l'avait fait… »

La jeune femme sembla hésiter un instant. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit, mais une queue commençait à se former derrière le client, et elle ne supportait pas ça. Les clients énervés, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin par ce temps gris…

« Très bien, finit-elle par soupirer. Je vais vérifier. Le nom était ?

-Jung. »

Elle fronça un instant le sourcils et le dévisagea, avant de secouer la tête. Il existait certainement des milliers de Jung en Corée…Il n'y avait certainement aucun rapport avec le flash info de ce matin…

Yoochun perçut cette hésitation mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui donne l'information qu'il souhaitait.

« -Monsieur Jung… A payé ces chambres jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Vous souhaitez allonger cette réservation ? »

Il fit la moue.

« Oh, non… Pas tout de suite. Est-il possible de le faire plus tard ?

-Bien sûr. »

Il la remercia avant de s'éloigner. Il resta un instant pensif devant les escaliers sur lesquels s'étalait un long tapis rouge, puis eut un bref rictus.

Oh non, il ne monterait pas là haut… Qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux…

* * *

Plic. Ploc. Junsu observait les gouttes de pluie tomber sur le sol après le passage de Pauline. Rondes, légères, minuscules, il ne voyait qu'un éclat brillant qui tombait aussitôt au sol, formant une tâche sombre à cet endroit –une tâche sombre ou une simple gouttelette.

Pauline, elle, avançait sans faire attention au blond qui le suivait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier étage qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Mais elle se contenta de sursauter et de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait à « crétin de blond ». Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne se sentant pas de taille à entamer une quelconque discussion avec la jeune femme, qui était relativement énervée. Il lui tendit simplement la clef de la chambre quatre cent trois. Elle marmonna. Junsu en déduisit qu'elle le remerciait.

Situation ridicule que voilà… Le blond esquissa un rictus. Pour être ridicule, la situation était ridicule. Ils étaient vraiment stupides, tous les deux… Mais comment réagir, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ?

Pauline ouvrit la porte et Junsu la percuta.

« -Aoutch ! »

Son épaule, bordel… Et ses mains… Fichue écharpe, fichus bandages…

Il se rendit alors compte que Pauline était toujours là, trempée, devant lui… Et les souvenirs d'hier soir –ou était-ce ce matin ? – lui revinrent en mémoire –à nouveau. Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour voir où était le problème…

Le problème ? C'était… C'était qu'il…

_« Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où ils entrèrent tous les deux… »_

Junsu frémit, et dans un mouvement de panique, alluma la lumière. La pièce s'éclaira et Pauline sembla se détendre. Elle se retourna vers lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, comme si l'un voulait jauger l'autre pour connaître sa réaction, puis elle se détourna.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, par la même occasion. »

Il hocha la tête, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il l'observa attraper ses affaires dans une valise, puis rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il ferma alors la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir par terre. Perdu. Exténué alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Dans la salle de bain, Pauline prenait une douche. Junsu ferma les yeux en imaginant l'eau s'écouler, puis secoua la tête, pour ne penser à rien… Trop tard. Les souvenirs, tels des vautours, commençaient déjà à tournoyer au dessus de son esprit –avant de lui fondre dessus.

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où ils entrèrent tous les deux. Ils venaient de rentrer de l'hôpital, et chacun d'eux, éreinté, n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'il prenait. C'est ainsi que Yoochun s'était endormi comme une souche dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jae Joong…et que Pauline avait machinalement suivi Junsu, à moitié endormie.

Il faisait sombre, donc, dans la pièce où ils entrèrent tous les deux… Mais ils ne le virent pas. Trop fatigués, trop exténués, ils étaient rentrés sans faire attention à quoique ce soit. Pauline s'était accrochée au bras de Junsu et commençait déjà à piquer du nez. Il ne le remarqua même pas et s'effondra sur un des deux lits. Elle fit de même. Ils somnolèrent une seconde, une minute, une heure –en réalité ils ne le savaient pas exactement, jusqu'au moment où Junsu éternua. Pauline se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et commençait à avoir froid… Elle secoua Junsu.

« -Hey, Junsu ! » chuchota-t-elle, frigorifiée.

Il marmonna dans son sommeil. Elle le secoua une seconde fois, plus vigoureusement cette fois.

« -Quoi ? » finit-il par marmonner d'un voix pâteuse.

Il se rendormit.

« -Junsu ! »

Il se releva un bref instant, et sembla ciller…

« Pauline ?

-Putain, t'en as mis du temps à te réveiller !

-Bah, en plein milieu de la nuit, aussi…

-Ouais, mais moi en attendant j'ai froid ! Où est-ce que vous avez mis les valises, tout à l'heure ?»

Il se racla la gorge. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient trempés… Il se tourna alors vers elle.

« -…Je vois plus rien, c'est normal ? »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« -C'est la nuit, et on a pas allumé la lumière, crétin ! »

Oh merde, c'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire froid…Il se levait lorsqu'il aperçut, dans l'obscurité, quelque chose briller. Il plissa les yeux. Une goutte d'eau. Ce n'était qu'une simple goutte d'eau…Et pourtant il fut fasciné par la lumière qu'elle reflétait. Visiblement, c'était la lumière d'un lampadaire à l'extérieur qui arrivait filtrée par les épais rideaux… Ou autre chose, mais peu importait. Il tendit la main vers la joue de la jeune femme.

« -…Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Elle n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase. Junsu s'était approché tout près d'elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ils sentaient leurs souffles se mêler… Junsu approcha ses lèvres de la joue de la Française, pour finalement lui laper la peau.

Pauline frémit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

« -Juns…Tu… Mais… »

Il l'interrompit, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bon sang… Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant que savourer la douceur et la chaleur de ce baiser. Il enroulait son bras valide autour de sa taille, se faufilant même sous ses vêtement trempés. Sa main était froide, sentit Pauline, et pourtant elle était plus chaude que son propre corps engourdi…Elle dût réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il écarta ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle chaud lui caressait la gorge, à présent. Elle eut un éclat de lucidité avant que les lèvres de l'homme n'atteignent sa peau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne réagissait pas ? Il lui mordillait le lobe, maintenant. C'était chaud, ça chatouillait et c'était insupportablement bon. Elle regretta tout d'un coup que le blond se fusse blessé à l'épaule– maudite épaule.

Arrête, Pauline, réveille-toi, comporte-toi comme une personne sensée…

Il prenait le dessus. Il la maîtrisait complètement. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude mais c'était étrangement agréable. Et sa langue sur sa peau… Elle descendait vers les clavicules et laissait une impression de douce chaleur derrière elle.

Sois responsable, bordel, ne te laisse pas faire…

Pauline se rendit compte qu'il avait déboutonné une bonne partie des boutons de sa chemise– mais merde, depuis quand ? Oh tant pis, peu importait- et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant.

Merde, c'était trop bon. Junsu regretta de n'avoir qu'une main disponible. Ça le ralentissait et c'en était insupportablement frustrant. Cette peau chaude et pourtant si froide, cette odeur de vêtements mouillés, de pluie… Les gouttes d'eau qui descendaient le long de sa gorge à elle, et celles qui venaient se coller sur sa peau à lui… Ces lumières minuscules qui exerçaient une véritable fascination sur lui…

Sa main libre revint finalement s'attarder sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il effleurait chaque parcelle de sa peau humide, comme pour essayer de deviner ce visage qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà… Mais dans l'obscurité, tout avait une dimension différente. La douceur de sa peau n'était déjà plus la même que celle qu'il avait déjà connue, elle n'était pas mieux, elle n'était pas pire, c'était simplement sa peau dans l'obscurité. Comme si la nuit s'était imbibée en elle…

Junsu s'était immobilisé… Pauline eut un rictus. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le renversa –comme elle renversait la situation- sur le sol. Il eut un gémissement de douleur à cause de son épaule –que dans leur fébrilité, ils avaient manqué d'oublier. Pauline se pencha vers lui ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser… Cette fois, c'était elle qui maîtrisait la situation.

Arrête-toi… Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit trop embrumé pour penser à quelque chose de sensé.

S'abandonner à elle… Finalement, c'était pas mal, songea Junsu en sentant les cheveux humides de la jeune femme lui chatouiller le cou. Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois gouttes vinrent s'écraser contre sa gorge et il frémit. Elles coulèrent le long de sa gorge…Et disparurent il ne sut où, puisqu'il se déconnecta de la réalité lorsque Pauline l'embrassa à nouveau…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

La Française fut troublée un instant, s'immobilisant… Puis elle sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« -Oh putain…Oh putain… »

Elle se recula vivement, comme brûlée. Combien de jours qu'elle connaissait ce type, déjà ? Combien de phrases sensées avaient-ils échangés ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Pourquoi venait-elle de faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable ?

« -Eh, vous deux ? C'est Yoochun… »

Ils ne semblèrent pas l'entendre, tous les deux perdus. Ils cherchaient le regard de l'autre dans l'obscurité, comme pour s'interroger de la conduite à tenir…

Pauline éternua. Elle se releva brusquement.

« -Je vais prendre une douche. »

Sèche, froide, l'intonation de sa voix la surprit elle-même et Junsu la reçut comme une gifle. Il hocha la tête, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le voyait pas ; et dehors Yoochun continuait à les appeler.

« -Vous dormez ? Parce que j'ai la valise de Pauline dans ma chambre… Vous vous êtes pas endormis trempés, quand même ? »

Le blond attendit qu'elle rentre dans la salle de bain, il observa son ombre bouger dans l'obscurité avant qu'elle n'allume la lumière. Junsu ferma les yeux. La porte se referma derrière la jeune femme. Il se releva comme un automate et ouvrit la porte. Doucement. La lumière du corridor était faiblarde, et il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer.

L'autre, qui commençait à se sentir légèrement idiot à attendre dans le couloir, en pyjama, proféra une exclamation à voix basse.

« -Pas trop tôt, c'était quand tu veux… »

Le blond toussota.

« -Désolé… »

Sa voix était rauque, enrouée et légèrement essoufflée. Yoochun l'observa un instant, dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait. Il semblait hagard. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la valise et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il était trois heures du matin et décidément, son seul souhait était de retourner se coucher.

Junsu l'observa refermer la porte derrière lui, puis se retourna vers la chambre. Il alluma la lumière, cherchant l'interrupteur à tâton. Lorsque la lampe éclaira la pièce d'une lueur blanchâtre, il s'assit. Il resta assis jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette éponge blanche. De fines perles d'eau s'échouaient le long de sa gorge et Junsu ne put s'empêcher d'observer le long mouvement langoureux qu'elles faisaient, laissant une traînée brillante derrière elles. Quant à celles qui s'échouaient sur la moquette rouge… un éclat lumineux, minuscule et bref, précédait leur mort dans les milliers de bras fins et courts de la moquette. Il ferma les yeux.

« -Ta valise est là. »

Elle sembla hésiter, vouloir dire quelque chose, mais sans succès. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chemise blanche de Junsu. Semi-transparente et trempée. Elle finit par remarquer une goutte d'eau –perle de sueur ou de pluie ?- sur sa tempe. Immobile, elle reflétait les couleurs rougeoyantes de la pièce. La Française laissa finalement son regard couler le long du blond tout entier, s'attardant notamment sur ses paupières closes et sa chemise entrouverte. Elle déglutit en l'observant se lever d'un coup. Il essuya la goutte sur sa tempe d'une manche agacée, puis passa près d'elle -il lui sembla sentir une aura froide- et la porte de la salle de bain se referma dans son dos. Elle ouvrit la valise qu'il lui avait montrée et se changea rapidement. Et sans qu'elle n'ait conscience de quoi que ce soit, elle s'était retrouvée emmitouflée dans une couette en train de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de stupide ? Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire une connerie pareille alors que Sarie, Tomoko et Yunho étaient à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi avait-ils été aussi cons, bordel ? Elle sentit la culpabilité remonter le long de sa gorge, en même temps que les sanglots. Elle les étouffa rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Junsu observa la masse rouge sur le lit et poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette foutue colère qui tiraillait les nerfs ? Et cette affreuse peine, cette sensation d'avoir été humilié, complètement dénigré… Il grogna et éteignit la lumière.

Ils restèrent éveillés bien longtemps après, chacun ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans l'obscurité, ils écoutèrent leurs respirations rythmer le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Junsu se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif. Sincèrement, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à digérer le rejet qu'il s'était pris dans la figure ce matin. Ça avait été tellement brusque, tellement brutal… Il en maudirait presque Yoochun.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ?

Il serra les dents. La frustration grognait sourdement en lui. Il tenta de ne pas y penser, mais l'incompréhension était trop forte.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Mais où était le problème, bon sang ?

Une envie d'hurler. De frapper, encore et encore, le sol jusqu'à en perdre conscience… Il ne comprenait pas, et ça l'agaçait, le frustrait et l'humiliait au plus profond de lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de son amour-propre ?

Mais où en étaient-ils, au juste, tous les deux ?

Pauline choisit cet instant pour sortir de la pièce, vêtue d'un chemisier rouge et d'un jean. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, semblant un instant se défier. La jeune femme cilla. Elle détourna le visage, et avança vers lui sans un mot. Elle le contourna pour sortir, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet.

Elle leva les yeux. A nouveau, ils se regardèrent. Deux regards sombres qui se croisaient et se décroisaient, désirant et désirables ; cherchant et fuyant ; mais tous deux pleins de questions auxquelles seul l'autre pouvait répondre.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Pauline sentait qu'il serrait fortement son poignet, mais cette fois garda la tête droite. Elle tremblait. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de son corps, et les battements provoquaient résonnaient jusque dans ses tympans. Elle ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre, de toutes manières ? Quelle réaction était-elle sensée avoir ?

Il lui lâcha la poignet. S'il continuait, il allait le lui briser, et c'était certainement la dernière chose à faire. Elle resta cependant près de lui, et ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

« -C'est quoi le problème, au juste ? Hein ? »

Sa voix se brisa. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« T-tu avais dit, hier…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit hier, Junsu. Je sais très bien. »

Junsu pâlit en l'entendant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« -Si tu sais, pourquoi est-ce que… Putain, où était le problème, hier ? C'est Yoochun, c'est ça ? »

Elle eut presque envie de rire en entendant le nom du pauvre Yoochun qui avait simplement voulu lui donner sa valise. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Yoochun n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Junsu, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

-Alors, pourquoi… »

Son ton était presque désespéré. Pauline sentit qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler. Elle-même semblait être sur le point de pleurer. La flamme du courage vacilla un instant en elle.

« -J-je…Je n'en ai aucune idée…Mais… Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à nous… Au présent, et au futur ? Je veux dire… de manière concrète ? Tu…Je…Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, jusqu'à maintenant, à part s'embrasser et… »

Elle déglutit.

« -…et même, tu te souviens pourquoi on s'est embrassés exactement ? … Pour un stupide pari… Tout ça n'est basé sur rien… Rien du tout… Est-ce qu'on peut un instant envisager qu'il puisse y avoir un … Nous ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, à nouveau. Elle avait baissé les yeux.

« -Y'a-t-il eu autre chose que des baisers, voilà ce que je te demande… Est-ce que ce qu'on a vécu… C'est simplement ce qu'on peut appeler du « physique » ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne me sens pas de taille à…à… »

Elle ne pleurait pas, non, elle ne pleurait pas… Elle n'était absolument pas en train de verser des larmes pour cette stupide histoire. Non… Bon sang, elle se devait de garder la tête haute, de se tenir comme quelqu'un de responsable…

« -Pauline… »

Elle s'immobilisa et leva la tête. Il frémit en la voyant pleurer et essuya les perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom… Cette manière de prononcer ces syllabes… Et sa voix…bon sang, cette voix…

Junsu resta un instant songeur en réalisant que jusqu'ici il ne l'avait pas interpellé autrement que par le nom « esclave » … ou autre. Jamais Pauline… Et pourtant, il l'aimait, ce prénom, il adorait le faire rouler sur sa langue et frémir dans sa gorge… Pauline…

Il cala doucement son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Ils fermèrent les yeux instinctivement.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies pu croire, un seul instant, que c'était autre chose que des sentiments, Pauline. Je ressens. Je ressens vraiment une floppée de sentiments inimaginables à ton égard, et ça ne réussira jamais à se résumer à la phrase « je t'aime ». Il faudrait que je te le dise un nombre incalculable de fois… Je… Putain, Pauline… Peu importe si notre histoire commence d'une manière aussi stupide… Peu importe si on ne se connaît que depuis peu… Ce qu'on a vécu est trop spécial pour que l'on puisse le laisser de côté… Laisse-toi vivre… »

Elle sentit la voix chaude de Junsu glisser le long de son corps et doucement résonner à son oreille. Il se recula doucement. Ils ouvrirent les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages précédemment graves.

Il murmurait, à présent.

« - Je ne sais pas si nos sentiments sont partagés, ni si les tiens sont aussi passionnés que les miens ; mais laisse-moi te dire que je me sens tout à fait capable d'entamer une relation avec toi. Je suis sans doute stupide de te dire ça, puisque mon avenir, comme celui de chaque personne ayant travaillé à la JMB's, est incertain ; mais… »

Il soupira. Elle observa son visage soudainement crispé et tendu.

« -Junsu… Que tu ailles en prison ou non, peu m'importe. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu te sens capable d'assumer un présent avec moi, et de bâtir un futur avec moi ? Très bien ! Aucun problème ! Ne t'embête pas à aller plus loin. »

Elle attrapa la main libre du blond. Il sembla surpris par ce changement d'attitude, puis esquissa un sourire.

« -Imprévisible, décidément… »

Elle se mit à rire.

« -Et fière, très fière, même. L'effet de surprise, ça ne s'apprend pas ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et la modestie dis-donc…

-Hey, ma modestie t'emmerde ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard. Puis éclatèrent de rire. Dans le fond, est-ce qu'ils ne le savaient pas un peu, que ça finirait comme ça ? Qu'il aille en prison, ou qu'il n'y aille pas, il reviendrait de toutes manières. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

« Ah, au fait…

-Mhmm ?

-Y'a plus de place dans la chambre à partir de je sais plus quand… Et je dois allez voir ma famille demain. Tu viens avec moi ?

-… Je ne vais pas vous déranger ?

-Tu aimes la pizza ?

-Ben, oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Bah, si tu aimes la pizza, ça devrait aller…

-Hein ?

-Bon, tu viens ou non ?

-…Bah, si tu veux… »

Décidément, leur futur s'annonçait bien étrange…Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de pizza ? Oh, et puis tant pis, de toutes façons elle aimait ça.

« A ce propos…

-Oui ?

-Tu es trempé, vas prendre une douche !

-Oui Môman… »


	33. On se souvient de nos riens

**NdA:** _Que dire d'autre? Bonne lecture, tout simplement._

_PS: le titre complet n'est pas rentré, haha.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 33: On se souvient de nos riens, de nos jeux d'enfants et de nos angoisses d'antan…

**Deux novembre – Deux heures et demie – Hôpital de Tokyo**

Elle dormait encore. Il observa un instant son visage détendu et eut un sourire attendri. Après tout, elle n'était pas réveillée, et il n'y avait personne. Il avait bien le droit à un peu de relâchement… Il soupira avant de s'asseoir, et s'étira.

Il leva les yeux et son regard rencontra le visage pâle de la jeune femme endormie sur l'autre lit. Il resta immobile puis détourna les yeux.

Comment Yoochun faisait-il pour supporter cela ? Il se passa une main sur le visage et secoua la tête. Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait beau dire, ou plutôt ils avaient tous beau dire, le poids de la culpabilité, ils connaissaient. Même lui. Les autres –Yoochun, Junsu, Jae Joong- pouvaient croire, penser et dire ce qu'ils voulaient, tuer des criminels était tout aussi douloureux que de tuer n'importe qui. Parce que des assassins, des voleurs, des hors-la-loi… étaient aussi, à la base, des êtres humains. Qu'ils aient commis ou non des crimes, quelle qu'en soit la nature de ces derniers. Humains… Pourquoi était-ce une notion que les hommes eux-même étaient incapables de comprendre et de respecter ? Après tout… La vie était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. On ne peut pas acheter la vie. On ne peut pas la fabriquer. Alors, pourquoi ?

L'humanité… Quelle belle notion… Tu parles ouais…

« -Putain de Myoung-bo … »

Il poussa un long soupir. Tout ça était fini, à présent… Et pourtant…

« -Et pourtant j'ai encore du mal à y croire. »

Plus de vingt-quatre heures, déjà, qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Difficile d'y croire… Difficile, surtout, de l'admettre. C'était fini… Plus de sang, plus de pleurs, plus de corps, plus d'armes… Seules la peine et la culpabilité restaient. La légerté, ils l'avaient à jamais perdue… Il n'osait pas imaginer le nombre de familles, de proches de ses victimes qui devaient le haïr, les haïr à présent… Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait peur. Peur du regard des autres. De leur haine, de leur colère… De leur peine.

Il poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé. Un crépitement résonnait dans la pièce, et il frissonna en songeant aux énormes flammes qui avaient avidement léché les murs de l'annexe, et fini par les détruire. Et pourtant la pluie avait été extraordinairement délicieuse. Il sentait encore ces gouttes froides contre sa peau, à la fois brutales et douces… Il ferma les yeux.

Malgré ce bien-être qui l'avait saisi, il voyait toujours, au fin fond de lui-même, ce feu ardent qui avait tout dévoré sur son passage. Des murs, des corps… Des âmes, des vies. Des histoires et des projets. Tout une existence qui partait en cendres… Regrets, peines, joies, bonheurs…

Et lui…Et eux… qui avaient tués. Encore et encore. Qui avaient supprimé des vies, des corps, des âmes… Ils ne valaient pas plus qu'un simple feu qui calcinait tout sur son passage… Supprimer, encore et encore… Voilà ce qu'avaient été ces dernières années.

Même si Myoung-bo était mort… Ils seraient toujours des assassins.

Un rictus amer sur son visage. Un soupir lui échappa et il reporta son attention sur la petite Japonaise sur le lit. Toujours endormie… Son regard se posa sur la pochette de sang reliée à la jeune fille, puis sur le bandage qui lui enserrait le bras. Son cœur se serra.

Tomoko sembla bouger et se retourna vers lui, toujours endormie. Bon sang, cette gorge… Changmin serra les poings. Un bandage blanc était enroulé autour de ce cou fragile et le grand brun cilla en voyant une tâche sanglante orner le tissu.

« -Bordel… »

Il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible… Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? Son regard affolé atterrit alors sur la peau de la jeune fille. Des traces de doigts…Ce Taré avait essayé de l'étrangler… Il se prit les mains dans le visage.

Merde…Quel con avait-il été ? Lui… Lui n'agissait que de cette manière. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'on ne la toucherait pas ? Qu'Il ne la toucherait pas ?

Ses doigts effleuèrent machinalement le visage de la petite Japonaise. Il avait oser l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup… Dans sa gueule à Lui. Son cœur se serra en songeant à quel point il avait été inconscient. Cette gamine entre les sales pattes de ce Fou… Il l'avait complètement abandonnée… Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ?

Et Lui, ce Cinglé… Il avait joué longuement avec elle, prenant soin de l'abîmer… Saleté… Saleté…

Ses mains tremblaient à présent.

« -Je suis désolé… »

Un murmure inaudible.

Qui pourtant fut entendu.

« -Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi est-ce que t'es en train de t'excuser dans le vent ? »

Silence. Changmin écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était éveillée… Tomoko s'était relevée à moitié et baillait sous son regard incrédule. Elle le regarda pendant un instant, à son tour. Le dévisageant longuement. Elle fut un instant pensive et fronça les sourcils.

« -Attends, attends… »

Elle secoua la tête et posa une main sur son front.

« -…Changmin… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

* * *

Le métro était insupportablement bondé. La foule était si dense que l'on n'y voyait plus ses pieds –d'ailleurs, on ne les sentait même plus. Les gens semblaient s'obstiner à se marcher sur les pieds les uns les autres, et il arrivait parfois que quelqu'un se fasser rouler sur les chaussures. Les hommes, les femmes, tout le monde se bousculait sans faire attention à l'autre et chacun devait rester vigilant pour garder ses biens –notamment les mères.

Junsu tentait tant bien que mal d'avancer dans cet océan de population, sans que l'on effleure son bras ou autre. Pauline, derrière lui, valises en main, se faufilait derrière lui en grommelant contre les impolis qui s'avisaient de la bousculer. Lorsqu'il sortirent enfin par la bouche du métro, ils se reculèrent brusquement et poussèrent un soupir.

« -Wow… Un bain de foule quand on est un inconnu parmi tant d'autre, j'aurais préféré éviter… »

Junsu se massait le cou d'une main libre. Il jeta un regard à Pauline qui s'était assise sur une valise.

« -J'en peux plus, gémit cette dernière. On m'a foutu une bonne dizaine de pieds dans le tibia, et mes pieds sont sûrement en purée… »

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et sourit.

« -Allez, on arrive dans un dizaine de minutes… Tu viens ? »

Elle soupira et se releva lentement –lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin où ils étaient. Elle cilla.

Wow. C'était donc ça, Séoul ? Elle resta un instant hébétée devant la grandeur des bâtiments autour d'elle, et sentit Junsu passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Elle resta silencieuse. La foule autour d'eux s'agitait sans même les remarquer. Quelques simples coups d'œil finissaient tout de même par atterrir sur Pauline –une étrangère se distinguait toujours, où qu'elle soit. Il lui passa une main devant les yeux.

« -Eh ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, surprise, puis les rentrouvrit. Junsu se gaussait gentiment.

« -Allez, on y va ? »

Ils marchèrent donc un moment dans les rues de Séoul ; et les dix minutes de Junsu se transformèrent en demi-heure, Pauline n'ayant cesse de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une voie pour examiner ci ou ça. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et ils finissaient toujours par se lancer de quelconques stupidités à la figure, avant de se remettre à marcher.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était près de midi. Junsu frémissait d'impatience en approchant la rue où il habitait. Les lieux familiers défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se sentait fébrile, en reconnaîssant les magasins, les parcs et les paliers où il avait joué autre fois, quand il était encore gosse… Quand il était encore innocent. Quand son frère était encore avec lui…

« -Junsu ? »

Ils étaient arrivé. Machinalement, il s'était arrêté et Pauline commençait à s'inquiéter devant son silence. Il se secoua et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui s'élevait à côté d'eux –un restaurant. Son corps sembla ne pas vouloir bouger durant un instant. Ses yeux affolés fixaient ce qu'il avait déjà vu des milliers de fois –mais à combien de temps cela remontait-il à présent ? La vitre pleine de buée, la porte opaque, le vieux menu collé dessus, et les diverses annonces…La dernière frappa Junsu de plein fouet.

« Avis de recherche : Kim Jun Ho (21) »

Combien de fois l'avait-il vue, celle-là… Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de l'arracher de cette porte ? Le visage de son frère le fixait avec une impassibilité intolérable. Il détourna les yeux.

Pauline lui prit la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle et soupira.

« -Ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle est là… Et il y en a beaucoup d'autre un peu partout dans la ville. Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face… »

Il se secoua légèrement et s'avança vers la porte.

« -T'as faim ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il poussa brusquement la porte. Un léger tintement de clochette retentit. Ce son familier raviva en lui divers souvenirs et son esprit erra le long des murs du restaurant, cherchant la silhouette de deux frères…Il les trouva. Toujours accrochées au même endroit.

Sur un grand panneau de liège s'affichaient des milliers de photos… Il s'en approcha doucement. Ses doigts effleurèrent divers visages. Divers visages d'une seule et même personne… Jun Ho. Jun Ho et lui à la naissance. Jun Ho et lui en train de pleurer. Jun Ho et lui en train de marcher. De rire. De se disputer.

Sur les photos, les jumeaux grandissaient, grandissaient… Et cessèrent finalement de grandir. La dernière photo, la plus récente, représentait Jun Ho, son père, sa mère, et lui… Une belle photo de famille. La dernière. La mère Kim semblait avoir pleuré et le père affichait un air grave. Quant aux deux frères, ils avaient déjà appris cet air impaissible…

Puis, ici et là, des centaines de photos de Jun Ho seul. Sourires éclatants, rires, pleurs… Junsu souriait bêtement devant ces photos. Son frère… L'impression de le retrouver là, à chaque fois. Un pincement au cœur, une joie qui gonflait en lui et un fou-rire qui menaçait de le prendre… Comme toujours avec son frère. Un simple regard et c'était ainsi. Ils se comprenaient…

Sauf la fois où Jun Ho avait voulu faire du base-ball. Au collège. Ils s'étaient disputés à un point… Junsu souriait toujours. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la photo où son frère était vêtu de la tenue de l'équipe de l'atablissement. Une belle tâche violacée ornait son œil gauche…

Le souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire comme d'heureuses bulles. Il effleura du doigt le visage de son frère.

« -Junsu… »

Pauline restait hésitante devant la porte. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il fit alors un long mouvement de la main en montrant le tableau de liège couvert de photos :

« -Je te présente mon frère, Jun Ho. Accessoirement mon frère jumeau… »

La jeune femme retint une exclamation et posa les valises sur une chaise. Jun Ho… Il ne ressemblait pas autant que ça à Junsu. Et pourtant dans leur regard il y avait cette même lueur indescriptible… Le blond, à côté d'elle, attrapa sa main. Ils restèrent un moment devant cette multitude d'instants capturés…

« -…Junsu ? »

Le couple se retourna brusquement. Une femme d'un certain âge se tenait debout devant eux, un torchon à la main. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux.

« -Bonjour maman, murmura le Coréen dans sa langue natale, ça faisait longtemps… »

Pauline se recula lentement. Des retrouvailles de famille, ça ne s'interrompait pas. Elle s'assit à une table non loin d'eux, sous le regard curieux de quelques clients. Elle ferma les yeux, s'accoudant à la table, et se laissa bercer par ces mots qui roulaient, s'enroulaient et se déroulaient ; ces doux mots hésitants qui l'emportaient au loin… Ce que cette langue pouvait être belle… Elle reconnut entre tous les filets de voix, celle de Junsu ; un sourire apparut sur son visage. Son ton tellement aimant… Il l'aimait sa mère, oh oui. Comme il aimait son frère. Le regard du blond était tout simplement… affectueux. Il semblait appeler son frère des yeux, lui parler et…

« -Pauline ? »

Elle entrouvrit un œil. Le blondinet en question lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se releva et s'approcha des deux Coréens debouts. Junsu l'attrapa par la taille.

« Bon, Pauline, ma mère.

-Ah, euh, enchantée… »

La mère des Kim écouta attentivement son fils, puis dévisagea la jeune femme, qui tenta d'esquisser un sourire. Ce que ça pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise, ce genre de situation… Elle se maudit pour ne pas avoir appris le coréen, puis s'inclina légèrement.

La femme finit par sourire et tira une des joues de son fils, en lui disant quelque chose en riant. Pauline en conclut que c'était gagné en sentant le bras du blond se resserrer autour d'elle. Ils se sourirent.

« Ta mère a dit quoi ? interrogea tout de même la Française pour la forme.

-Oh, quelque chose comme « tu as toujours eu du bon goût, mon fils » »

Pauline se mit à rire. Quelqu'un grommela derrière eux. Le blond éclata de rire et se retourna lentement.

« -Papa… Je vois que ton caractère ne s'arrange pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en coréen, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Un homme vêtu d'un tablier blanc les considérait, les bras croisés, en ronchonnant. Il essuya ses mains pleines de farines sur le torchon de sa femme et retira son vêtement de travail pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Junsu ferma les yeux. Cette odeur si familière qu'il avait déjà retrouvé chez sa mère… Un peu plus âcre sans doute, mais c'était quasiment la même.

Retrouvailles. Bonheur. Le blond était chez lui. Bel et bien chez lui. Il s'écarta lentement de son père, qui lui passa une main semi-enfarinée dans les cheveux. Il rit et se tourna vers la Française. Il prononça quelques phrases en coréen et le père fronça les sourcils.

« -Donc… Mon père, comme tu peux voir… »

Pauline eut un sourire mal à l'aise.

« -Euh…Enchantée… »

Oui, décidément, apprendre le coréen commençait à devenir urgent… Junsu semblait s'expliquer fermement avec son père, qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureux. Finalement, l'homme finit par bougonner quelque chose et lui tendre la main. Pauline la prit avec un grand sourire.

Bingo.

Autour d'eux, les clients les observaient avec curiosité. Le fils des Kim –désormais le seul- leur lança un regard noir et persifla quelque chose à l'eur intention. La Française haussa un sourcil, puis se mit à rire en voyant les parents du jeune impertinent montrer leur courroux. Pas évident pour le jeune blond qui leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant. Le couple –qui avait sûrement la cinquantaine- s'inclina pour s'excuser et le père obligea son fils à baisser la tête à son tour. Pauline dut lutter pour ne pas éclater de rire : l'expression sur le visage de Junsu était vraiment cocasse.

Le blond grommela quelque chose et le père fronça les sourcils en semblant le sermonner. Une longue discussion semblait s'amorcer et la mère soupira. Elle se tourna vers la Française, attrapa un menu et le lui tendit. Pauline esquissa un timide sourire et jeta un coup d'œil au menu… En coréen.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance… La femme eut un bref rire et retourna le menu. Des belles lettres européennes comme Pauline les aimait et dans la langue qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux –après le français : l'anglais. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et parcourut rapidement le menu des yeux, puis montra un menu du doigt. La mère des Kim sembla approuver son choix et se retourna pour parler à son mari.

« -Dites donc, vous deux, arrêtez de vous tourner en ridicule ! Les clients attendent et nos employés ne sont pas là pour faire tout le boulot ! Junsu, tu t'assieds avec ta petite amie et tu te tais ! … Chéri, un menu cinq pour la demoiselle ! »

Junsu se retourna en entendant ces cris. Sa mère. Comme d'habitude… Son père se retourna en petit chef de famille bien obéissant et regagna une pièce à l'arrière –la cuisine. Le blond eut un bref sourire et entraîna Pauline à une table, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère. Cette dernière tapota la tête de son fils et retourna surveiller son mari.

Assis tous les deux à une table, l'un face à l'autre, le couple resta silencieux. Pauline tripotait maladivement un verre et Junsu jouait avec des baguettes, les faisant virevoleter habilement au bout de ses doigts. Ils se sourirent doucement.

« -… Je suis content que tu leur plaises. Tu n'es pas la première que je leur présente, mais tu es la seule qu'ils n'ont pas jeté par la peau du cou… Remarque, la dernière fois que je leur ai présenté quelqu'un…ça remonte à loin… A l'époque, mon frère était encore là… »

Il reposa les deux couverts et s'accouda sur la table. Il dévisagea la jeune femme.

« - Je me demande ce qu'il aurait pensé de toi… Je me demande quelle genre de femme lui plaisait… Je me demande ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Yoochun, Changmin et Jae Joong… Je me demande ce qu'il serait devenu plus tard… »

Il leva les yeux vers les photos non loin d'eux.

« -Je me demande à quoi il aurait ressemblé…S'il était encore là. »

Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et se mit à rire.

« -Regarde-moi le gosse que je fais… En train de chialer… »

Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya les yeux.

« -…Ce con me manque comme pas possible… »

Il froissa le bout de papier et le posa devant lui. Le regard baissé, il songeait à la première balle de base-ball que son frère avait ramené…et à la première torgnole qu'il lui avait refilé pour avoir osé s'inscrire à quelque chose sans le concerter.

« -Je ne sais plus à quand remonte ma dernière visite… Peut-être quand je suis tombé sur cet annonce par hasard, je ne sais même plus où… »

Il désigna du menton la porte.

« -Je me souviens avoir laissé tomber tout ce que je faisais et avoir débarqué dans le restaurant en beuglant comme un taré… »

Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« - J'ai même brisé une vitre, ce jour-là, je crois… »

La mère débarqua à ce moment là, posant une grande assiette au milieu de la table. Le plat italien le plus répandu dégageait à présent une odeur de tomates, de sauces et d'on ne savait quoi. Le couple eut un sourire en songeant au ridicule de la situation. Ils étaient en Corée, et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était manger une pizza…

Junsu attrapa machinalement un couteau.

« -… Mes parents savaient déjà. Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il avait disparu… Et moi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Il était parti en mission… »

La lame s'enfonça dans la pâte. Le blond fit des tranches irrégulières, se préoccupant peu de ce qu'il faisait.

« - Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Comment est-ce qu'il était habillé ? De quelle humeur était-il ? Je me souviens à peine des membres de son groupe… »

Il prit une part de taille moyenne et se mit du gras plein les doigts. Ailleurs, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

« -Junsu… »

Il leva les yeux, mordant à pleines dents dans sa part. Elle tripatouillait elle-même la sienne, se demandant comment faire pour manger sans se tâcher.

Elle lui sourit.

Un simple sourire. Une simple réponse. Junsu sentit son cœur manquer de le lâcher. Décidément, cette fille était imprévisible… Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il sentit que c'était la réponse qu'il cherchait dans le noir. Depuis un bon moment, il marchait à tâton dans l'obscurité… Et maintenant, il avait trouvé. Il l'avait trouvée… Il eut un bref sourire, lui aussi, en l'observant se dépatouiller avec sa part.

Incontestablement, elle lui plaisait…

* * *

Changmin eut un sourire désabusé. Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait rien… Tout ce qu'elle savait s'arrêtait au moment où elle avait perdu conscience. Donc, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus… Elle était encore leur proie. Sa proie.

Il secoua vaguement la tête, chassant la stupide pensée qui s'était insinuée dans son esprit, puis se remémora l'incident de l'aéroport… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. En larmes. L'arme à la main. Cette image s'imposa dans son esprit avec une violence atroce, et il dut ciller plusieurs fois pour la chasser. Fragile gamine encore, sous ses airs moqueurs. Fragile gamine arme à la main… Un frisson parcourut son dos et il grimaça, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la gamine en question.

Elle était en train de s'étirer, les traits tirés. Elle s'était éveillée… Il avait encore du mal à enregistrer l'information en question. Eveillée… Il y a quelques secondes encore, elle était encore en train de dormir… sagement. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'une fois sortie de sommeil, elle n'allait pas être aussi calme…

L'averse s'abattait toujours avec force derrière la fenêtre. Des clapotements agréables se faisaient entendre. Changmin resongea alors à ce qu'il avait ressassé tout à l'heure, sans répondre à la question de la jeune fille. La dévisageant sans se rendre compte, il pâlit.

A quoi avait-il pensé, encore ?

Ces pensées paniquées…Son cœur manqua un battement. Ridicule…Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction idiote ? Pourquoi avait-il eu aussi peur pour elle ?

Pourquoi se dégoûtait-il lui-même ?

« Changmin ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?

-Hein ?

-… D'accord…C'est pas grave. »

Il cilla un instant, puis se laissa glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il la contempla à nouveau.

« -…Ça va mieux, alors ? »

Elle bougea légèrement le bras, puis le cou. C'était encore assez douloureux mais ça allait…Elle lui sourit, et il sembla rassuré. La jeune fille fronça cependant les sourcils et marmonna :

« -Dis donc, ce serait sympa de répondre… ça fait un moment que je poireaute, c'est désagréable… »

Il resta un instant perplexe, puis soupira.

« Oh, ça… ça veut probablement dire que je vais devoir tout t'expliquer, hein ?

-Tout ? Oh, non, ça ira… Pauline m'a déjà tout fait rentrer dans le cerveau. J'ai une sacré migraine après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, mais ça va.

-Oh.»

Il haussa un sourcil.

« -… Mais attends… Si tu sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? »

Elle croisa les bras et le jaugea.

« -Bah, écoute, d'une tu te ramènes avec ton pyjama super-fun de l'hôpital vert anis tout froissé, de deux tu as la tête entourée de bandage –excuse-moi de te le faire remarquer, hein- et de trois … Et de trois je sais pas, mais ça te fait déjà deux explications. »

Il eut un bref rire en percevant l'impuissance de la jeune fille à trouver des arguments convaincants.

« -M'ouais… Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question mais bon… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je me demande simplement pourquoi est-ce que tu es là alors que tu devrais probablement être en train de te reposer, vu ce que tu es en train de te trimballer sur le front…A ce propos, tu t'es fait ça comment…déjà ? »

Changmin eut un sourire. La Japonaise fronçait les sourcils, semblant creuser dans son esprit pour retrouver ce détail…

« C'est Hiro qui m'a balancé la tête contre un mur…

-…Purée, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous debout ? Ça ne te fait pas mal ?… Hiro ? C'est qui déjà lui ? »

Le grand brun se frotta la nuque et eut un bref rire.

« -Eh, du calme… Je ne peux pas répondre à autant de question en même temps… »

Son esprit s'arrêta cinq secondes sur le fait que Tomoko se soit inquiétée pour lui, puis reprit la parole.

« -Euh, donc, qu'est-ce que je disais…Ah oui, donc Hiro…C'est un mec de la JMB's. »

Tomoko ramena ses genoux vers elle et cala son menton dessus, pensive.

« -Ah oui, vous étiez allés à la JMB's …Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là, d'ailleurs ? Enfin, avec Pauline et Yunho, je veux dire ? »

Changmin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Excellente question…

Le grand brun allait devoir revoir ce qui l'avait poussé à partir…Ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter tout ce qui avait été ses repères durant longtemps. Il resta un moment immobile et observa la jeune fille en face de lui.

Elle…Ce qu'il avait ressassé dans la salle de bain, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, lui traversa l'esprit. Ces longs moments de doute…

« -Euh… »

Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Cela entraînerait une situation ridicule, et en plus… Il n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Et si elle se mettait à rire ? C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Quelle en était l'importance ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette petite était-elle aussi insupportablement importante à ses yeux, au point de lui faire lâcher la JMB's, et pire encore…sa cousine ?

S'il avait pu penser avoir été amoureux un jour, c'était bien d'elle... Sa cousine. Et pourtant… Ce n'était pas le cas, sans compter les liens familiaux qui les unissaient. D'ailleurs, la relation qu'ils avaient semblait bien au-delà de tout cela…Alors, pourquoi ?

« -Changmin ? »

Il avait peur de cette réponse. Affreusement peur, parce qu'il la connaissait. Et que c'était tout à fait anormal…

« -Eh ! »

Il sursauta.

« -Euh…Oui ? »

Elle soupira.

« -T'es bien gentil de partir dans tes rêvasseries, mais j'me sens un peu seule là… Je devrais pas, non ? »

Il secoua la tête et se recula.

« -Désolé. On parlait de ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -Je sais plus trop… Comment va Monsieur Yunho ? »

Le grand brun fit la grimace.

« -Aucune idée. Depuis qu'il s'est pris cette balle dans l'épaule…Je crois que ça s'est infecté, par dessus le marché. »

Tomoko fit un mouvement brusque et Changmin l'arrêta.

« -On se calme! »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et balança la couverture au sol, repoussant le bras du Coréen.

« -Comment ça ça s'est infecté ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Il lui attrapa un poignet.

« Ecoute, j'y peux rien si ça s'est infecté, okay ? Son état a visiblement évolué depuis hier, et les médecins…

-Je m'en fous de tes médecins à la con ! Ces abrutis ne sont même pas foutus de faire quelque chose pour Sarie ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que ça passe de la balle dans l'épaule à l'infection ?

-Arrête de crier ! Ça arrive parfois, c'est tout ! Bordel, y'a eu le feu dans un bâtiment, avec les cendres qui volent, tu voulais qu'il arrive quoi ?

-Désolée de ne pas prévoir tout ce qui pouvait arriver alors !

-Il n'y a pas à s'énerver comme ça ! Il te prend quoi là ? »

Elle serrait les poings. Après Sarie, Yunho. Il ne manquerait plus que Pauline…Minute. Où était Pauline ?

« Où est Pauline ?

-Pauline ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ? »

Il capitula cependant devant son visage inquiet.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle est simplement partie en Corée avec Junsu, il n'y avait pas assez de lits à l'hôtel.

-Elle n'a rien eu ? »

Changmin secoua la tête et Tomoko sembla se détendre.

« -Je croyais que tu l'avais vue hier ? »

Elle eut un pâle sourire désolé mais ne répondit pas. Une grande lassitude la surprit et elle soupira. Une migraine affreuse commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle grimaça.

Tant de choses à retenir, tant de choses qui changeaient… Si un jour on lui avait prédit ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours…Elle en aurait bien ri. Mais là… C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire. Changements…Elle qui était tellement cloîtrée dans la monotonie, voilà qu'on venait brusquer les choses…sans qu'elle n'en prenne réllement conscience.

Sarie, Yunho… Pauline qui s'en allait avec Junsu. Sensation d'abandon… Ce n'était pas le cas, si ?

Alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle injustement abandonnée ? Bon sang… Etait-elle aussi immature ? Elle baissa la tête. Immaturité… Seulement si elle était un peu plus vieille. Elle aurait pu ne pas entraîner Pauline dans cette histoire. Ne pas entraîner Sarie. Qui sait ce qu'avaient vécu l'une et l'autre ?

Douleur.

Elle avait crispé sa main sur son bras douloureux. Elle sembla un instant égarée, puis se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître faible. Les faibles n'avaient pas leur place en ce bas monde…

Elle l'agaçait. Elle l'agaçait péniblement. Leur conversation tournait en rond, sans aucun sens, depuis tout à l'heure, et en attendant c'était lui qui ne tournait plus rond…Elle l'irritait. Cette gamine était vraiment chiante. A essayer de tenir tête à la douleur, toute seule, sans rien dire… Bon sang, il était là, non ? Il y avait aussi les infirmières, mais à quoi bon, il était juste à côté ! Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, un peu ? Pourquoi tenait-elle à rester aussi impassible ?

Son regard était insupportable…

« -Arrête ça, tu veux. »

Tomoko leva les yeux, surprise.

« -De quoi ? »

Irrité, il rétorqua sèchement :

« -Tu le sais très bien. Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi. »

La Japonaise sentit l'exaspération la gagner. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

« -Attends, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? »

Non mais elle se fichait de lui ?

« Non mais ça va oui ?

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire encore ? Comment ça non mais ça va oui? Tu me refais le coup de l'avion ? Genre ni vu ni connu j'agresse les gens ? »

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.

« T'as quand même pas cru que j'avais pas grillé ton manège ?

-Mais quel manège ? »

Ouh, ça commençait à chauffer là… A quoi il jouait exactement ?

« Arrête de me prendre pour un con, okay ?

-Parle pour toi ! »

Et le grand brun rétorqua. Et la petite Japonaise répliqua. Le ton montait, montait, montait…

« T'ES OBLIGE D'ETRE AUSSI AGRESSIF ?  
-JE TE SIGNALE QUE C'EST TOI QUI ES EN TRAIN D'HURLER ! »

Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils étaient en train de se hurler dessus, d'ailleurs. Peu importait, de toute manière, le but étant de rabattre le clapet à l'autre.

« VAS-Y J'ME CASSE !

-C'EST ÇA DEGAGE! »

La porte claqua.

* * *

Jae Joong savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas censé bouger. Ni de son lit, ni de sa chambre. Et encore moins dans les couloirs.

Mais c'était comme ça. Plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer outre ce qu'on lui disait- notamment ce qu'on lui interdisait- et passait son temps à se faire enguirlander après. Enfin…il ne se faisait pas vraiment enguirlander, pour sa part, mais bon…

Il était donc pieds nus, en train de parcourir les couloirs, dans le pyjama vert anis de l'établissement. En début d'après-midi, les malades finissaient tout juste de manger et une ambiance lourde planait : celle des débuts d'après-midi déjà fatigués et repus –enfin, à moitié. Les infirmières étaient encore occupées au dernier étage, et les seules qui passaient peinaient à essayer de le persuader de regagner sa chambre, l'androgyne faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elles lui racontaient.

Le temps était toujours aussi blanc. En passant près des fenêtre, Jae Joong broyait du noir. La pluie, elle restait invisible tout en étant insupportablement bruyante. Un soupir lui échappa.

Mère Nature elle-même semblait liguée contre eux, alliée au Temps. Ces derniers jours qui leur restaient, ils allaient les passer sous des nuages sans couleur…

Un hurlement.

Jae Joong sursauta. Une voix affreusement rauque hurlait. Le désespoir le prit à la gorge. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix inhumaine qui semblait être hors du temps ? L'androgyne crut un instant être sujet à des hallucinations auditives.

Il frémit lorsque la voix reprit et son cœur manqua un battement. Cette voix… Cette voix lui était familière. Une panique atroce s'empara de lui lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Yunho…

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où était-il ?

« -Yunho ! »

Tout devint blanc.

* * *

Tomoko fulminait. Elle bouillait littéralement. Les dents serrées, elle grognait contre l'imbécile de première qu'était le grand brun.

« -Mais quel débile ! »

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

« -Crétin de chez crétin… »

Elle rageait, mais à un point… On était pas foutu d'agresser quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait. Quel manège ? Elle ne s'était absolument pas fichue de lui… C'était plutôt l'inverse.

« -Jamais vu ça… »

La femme –quarante ans tout au plus- s'approcha alors de la petite Japonaise, poussant un chariot.

« -Alors, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? »

Tomoko lui lança un regard noir et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Bon, alors, mademoiselle sans-nom…

-Tomoko.

-Très bien, Tomoko… Tu as un sacré prénom, toi… Une sacrée voix, aussi. »

L'infirmière souriait.

« On vous a entendus dans tous l'étage, et encore, je me demande s'il ne vous ont pas entendus en bas, toi et ton frère…

-C'est pas mon frère.

-Ah ? Ton cousin alors ? »

Tomoko grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « de quoi je me mêle ? », mais abandonna la partie et secoua la tête.

« Ah ? En tout cas, il t'a veillé un moment. Il avait l'air d'être inquiet pour toi, tu sais ?

-Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer… »

La femme se mit à rire.

« -Bon, Tomoko, je suppose que tu as faim ? »

Comme en réponse à cette question, le ventre de la Japonaise se mit à gargouiller. Piteuse, cette dernière hocha la tête.

« -Bon, alors, je ne te dis pas si c'est bon ou non hein, je ne prends pas de parti… »

Tomoko esquissa un sourire devant le babillage de l'infirmière. Elle parlait, s'intéressait, et finalement réussissait même à lui arracher un sourire. Stupide humanité, songea-t-elle. Voilà que sa mauvaise humeur –foutu Changmin- s'en allait, à présent.

« -Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! sourit la femme en rose. Tu es bien plus mignonne quand tu souris, tu sais ? »

Infantilisation par mensonges, songea la petite Japonaise en enfournant dans sa bouche ce qui ressemblait à …ce qui ne ressemblait à rien. La femme se comportait avec elle comme si elle avait encore dix ans –et autant se l'avouer, ce n'était pas désagréable. Après cette surcharge d'action et de réflexion, un peu de concentré de guimauve –la guimauve en question, ici, était rose- ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

En plus, ça lui faisait de la compagnie…

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle pardonnerait à Changmin –crétin.

*

Kyoko tremblait, la seringue entre les mains. Il lui faisait peur. Il l'effrayait. Ces cris… Quelque chose qui semblait lui enserrer le cœur et qui l'immobilisait sur place… Effroi terrible. Elle observa les mouvements convulsifs qu'exécutaient le corps du patient et sentit qu'elle devait agir…

Un énorme fracas retentit alors, et elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher la seringue.

« -YUNHO ! »

Kyoko frémit et se retourna. Une silhouette qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de voir approcher l'attrapa alors par la gorge. Elle le scruta, vacillante. Une femme. Un homme. Peu importait. Le désespoir et la folie dans ces yeux sombres.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de désespoir ici…

La seringue s'écrasa au sol.

L'infirmière n'y fit guère attention. La peur lui enserrait les entrailles… Ce désespoir lui faisait peur. Il y en avait trop, bien trop pour une seule personne… Comme si un millier de personnes la regardaient…

Désespoir…Pas seulement. Haine, colère. Folie. Ils la regardaient. Tous. Qui étaient-ils ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas. Combien étaient-ils, à la regarder, dans ce regard ? Combien étaient-ils à la haïr, à désirer la tuer ? Combien de fous avaient été enfermés dans ces pupilles dilatées ?

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Hagard. Perdu. Trop de choses dans une seule personne… Leurs respirations saccadées, celle de la proie chassée et celle de l'assassin…résonnaient dans le silence.

Kyoko cilla, surprise. Il y avait un problème… Elle se retourna alors vers le blessé allongé dans son lit. Celui ou celle –ceux- qui l'empoignait la relâcha et s'approcha du lit.

Les cris avaient cessés. Celui qui les proférait il y a un instant semblait à présent dormir profondément. Une fine pellicule de sueur qui s'était déposée sur sa peau et sa respiration encore haltetante témoignaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La jeune femme se baissa alors pour ramasser ce qui était tombé au sol, et soupira avant de jeter la seringue. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus servir –en tout cas, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ses pensées bourdonnaient autour d'elle comme des abeilles, tentant d'écarter la peur que lui procuraient le patient et celui ou celle qui avait mille hommes dans le regard. Elle le dévisagea et se rendit compte que c'était un homme, mais lui ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui.

Elle en fut soulagée et sortit, à nouveau, un sachet dans une boîte hermétique. L'homme –qui s'était assis sur une chaise près du patient- leva soudainement les yeux et elle frémit. Ce regard…Il s'était refermé à présent, et ne contenait plus qu'une personne. Il n'en était pas moins effrayant et Kyoko frémit.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Regard soupçonneux. Méfiant. Haineux…

« …Un…Un calmant…

- Il s'est calmé, non ? Dégage. »

L'infirmière recula d'un pas.

« -…Mesure de sécurité… »

Il l'observa un moment, et la jeune femme évita son regard.

« -Très bien. »

Il croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Soulagée, Kyoko put exécuter son travail. Elle profita du calme du patient pour changer ses bandages et s'en fut.

Silence dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Seule la pluie troublait cette quiétude fragile ; la pluie et leurs respirations.

Jae Joong sentit ses forces l'abandonner. L'effroi, la peine, le désespoir… ces sentiments ressentis avaient été terriblement douloureux et son corps ne supportait plus. Il sentit la douleur, dans son dos, reprendre. Un incendie semblait lui dévorer la peau mais il n'y accorda guère d'importance.

Le regard vide, il observait le visage pâle de Yunho.

« -Yunho, Yunho, Yunho… »

Il murmurait. Comme si ce simple fait pouvait l'éveiller. Et comme il l'aimait ce nom... Et comme il était douloureux à prononcer…

Bon sang, comme cette image lui faisait mal… Comme ces images lui faisaient mal. Yunho qui souriait. Yunho qui riait. Yunho qui l'embrassait… Yunho qui s'était reçu cette fichue balle dans l'épaule…

Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Il ne se sentait plus capable de lutter. Lutter contre cette folie qui était en train de le faire pleurer… Jae Joong l'insensible pleurait. Des perles de douleur, des perles de peine, de fatigue et de ce pénible sentiment qui venait de s'emparer de lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'admettre réellement –maudite soit l'Inquiétude.

Il était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. Il avait peur… Et si Yunho ne s'en sortait pas ? Les doutes qui tournoyaient autour de lui sans pouvoir l'atteindre jusqu'à maintenant vinrent pénétrer dans son cœur. Un énorme hameçon semblait y avoir été accroché et quelqu'un tirait. Péniblement.

Et Yunho qui dormait…

Jae Joong eut envie d'hurler à son tour. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il n'y parvenait pas. Il hoqueta et se boucha les oreilles. Il ne supportait pas de s'entendre pleurer… Il n'était pas un faiblard ! A quoi avaient servi toutes ses années d'entraînement à la JMB's si c'était pour craquer, se mettre à pleurer à la première épreuve venue ?

Un cri intérieur. Que personne n'entend. Sauf lui. L'impression de n'être rien, d'être totalement impuissant…

Ridicule ex-membre de la pitoyable JMB's…

Silence dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Seule la pluie troublait cette quiétude fragile ; la pluie et ses sanglots…

* * *

Elle était idiote. Tomoko était vraiment une sale gamine. Une imbécile de première. Elle était vraiment insupportable…

Changmin était assis contre les barreaux de son lit, les jambes repliées –et ses chevilles gracieusement exposées. Il était visiblement en train d'essayer d'exploser son oreiller en lui donnant divers coups. Son but premier était de se calmer, mais visiblement sa colère n'était pas encore prête à le laisser en paix… Il s'en voulait terriblement de se laisser aller ainsi. S'énerver à cause de cette simple gamine…Il était majeur, non ? Il était sain d'esprit, pas vrai ? Il n'était pas aussi immature, si ?

…Et puis, c'était de sa faute à elle !

« -Okay, un point pour mon immaturité… »

Et voilà. Maintenant, il se parlait tout seul. Gé-nial. Pa-rfait. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le Coréen soupira.

Saleté de gamine.

Gamine… Il resta un instant pensif sur le terme qu'il utilisait pour la désigner. Assez péjoratif à son égard. Comme si elle n'était qu'une insupportable adolescente.

« -C'est pas vrai ça ? »

Non.

Tomoko n'était pas une insupportable adolescente. Elle n'avait rien de ça. D'ailleurs, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé tout en elle, en un bloc. Douleurs intérieures, douleurs extérieures, tout. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça sous son nez. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça tout court. Comment se permettait-elle de garder ça en elle ? Et ce regard…

« -Quelle conne… »

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle l'énervait, mais à un point… Ce genre de sentiment était vraiment à interdire. Cette colère qu'il éprouvait envers elle était intolérable…

…Aussi intolérable que ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Une affection terriblement douloureuse… Une envie de la protéger, de la garder contre lui. En quelques jours, cette …fille avait réussi à développer en lui quelque chose qu'aucune autre femme n'avait réussi à déclencher en plusieurs semaines. Tendresse, affection…

Oh, ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour…

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Poussant un soupir, il alluma la télévision placée au plafond. Son regard resta fixé sur l'écran pour le reste de la journée… Sans que son cerveau n'enregistre quoique ce soit.

* * *

Deux Novembre. Jour des morts. Jour de la culpabilité…

Une journée fatiguante s'achevait sous les yeux des médecins. Chaque patient qu'ils auscultaient, qu'ils soignaient ou qu'ils opéraient semblait avoir une lueur de reproche dans les yeux. Combien de maladies mortelles n'avaient-ils pas su deviner ? Combien de blessures avaient mal été soignées ? Combien d'opération avait été ratées ?

Combien de morts pesaient déjà sur leur conscience ?


	34. Si c'est un homme

**NdA: **_Crevée._

_Chapitre 38 finiiii *champagne*_

_Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Si c'est un homme

**Trois Novembre –Neuf heures –Hôpital de Tokyo**

Un pain en décomposition, du lait qui avait une consistance douteuse et une pomme qui semblait n'être qu'en plastique… Les joies du petit déjeuner à l'hôpital s'offraient aux patients sous une forme vraiment étrange.

Tomoko soupira en observant le contenu de son verre. Du lait. C'était quoi exactement, ce qui flottait au dessus ? Elle eut une grimace et poussa un soupir avant d'attraper la seule chose à peu près mangeable sur son plateau –et encore, mangeable, c'était un bien grand mot. Ce fruit vert pomme. Justement. Trop vert pomme pour être réellement naturel…Est-ce que cette chose allait dégonfler ou est-ce qu'elle alait se casser les dents dessus ?

En pleine méditation matinale, la jeune fille ne vit pas venir un homme d'un certain âge –plus de trente-cinq et moins de soixante, mais impossible d'en dire plus. Il était vêtu d'une grande chemise blanche et arborait sur son poitrail le nom de l'hôpital.

« -Alors, jeune fille ? »

Elle leva les yeux. Ouh, lui, vu comment il la regardait, ça ne lui disait rien de bon… Son regard empestait les préjugés et autres idées préconçues. En gros, il était certainement en train de croire qu'elle s'était fait agresser dans la rue parce qu'elle traînait dehors, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Décidément, à cet âge-là, on haïssait les adolescents.

« -Bonjour m'sieur ! » claironna sarcastiquement la jeune fille.

Autant passer pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. Parce que bon, si c'était lui qui la soignait…

Il s'installa sur une chaise non loin de son lit.

« Comment est-ce que ça va, aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien, merci, et vous ?

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? »

Eh ben, il n'y allait pas de main morte…Et impoli avec ça. Elle poussa un soupir, faisant le choix de ne pas répondre tout court. Peut-être était-il le médecin qui la soignait, mais il n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard vide.

« -Tu as vu ce que tu as ? C'est dangereux, tu sais, de laisser la personne qui t'as fait ça en liberté… »

Bien tenté, songea Tomoko. Sauf que celui qui avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie était déjà en train de croupir dans une prison de laquelle il ne sortirait jamais…Prison où tous finiraient par croupir, lorsque leur vie s'achèverait. Là où le Styx s'écoulait.

La Japonaise croqua dans sa pomme machinalement et grimaça. Elle était pas mauvaise, cette pomme. Par contre, elle était vraiment dure…

« -Ecoute, si cette personne te fais du chantage pour que tu te taises… »

Elle le laissa parler un moment. Pas envie d'écouter. Envie de rien. Mauvaise humeur matinale, voilà tout. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit, elle avait mal partout, et voilà que ce foutu médecin venait l'emmerder…

Pauline qui n'était pas là. Sarie toujours plongée dans son sommeil. Yunho dans un état inconnu et elle s'était disputée avec Changmin. Le bilan n'était pas glorieux…

« -…s'il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave, et que tu ne souhaites pas me le dire… »

…Ce qui était tout à fait normal, songea-t-elle en contemplant sa pomme d'un air sceptique. L'autre continuait son monologue lassant et monotone.

« -…Psychologue… »

Elle décrocha à cet instant-là. Il était vraiment ennuyeux. Et en plus, il insistait lourdement…

« -…Quitter l'hôpital au plus tôt … »

Tomoko sursauta.

« Pardon ?

-Il faudrait que l'on puisse joindre tes parents pour que tu puisse quitter l'hôpital au plus tôt… Il faut que nous puissions libérer des lits… »

…En gros, il était en train d'insinuer qu'il voulait qu'elle parte…Okay. Pour les parents, ça allait être moins drôle. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir expliquer le fait que ses parents étaient en France ? Et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son état ? Surout qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le faire savoir…

Elle toussota et jeta un regard à la fenêtre, comme pour demander de l'aide. Le médecin soupira.

« -Nous en reparlerons ce midi. »

Il sortit vivement de la pièce et la Japonaise put enfin respirer. Ce type était insupportable. Il voulait revenir ce midi, en plus… Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elle fut de mauvaise humeur pendant le reste de la matinée.

* * *

Changmin regardait le plateau de Jae Joong avec avidité. Il avait faim. Affreusement fain. Son ventre gargouillait encore, même après avoir « dévoré » le contenu de son plateau. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça dévorer, le déjeuner n'étant composé que d'une assiette minuscule d'oeufs brouillés, d'une tranche de … dinde, peut-être, et d'une salade à l'aspect douteux. Tout était passé, mais rien n'avait laissé de trace… du moins dans son estomac.

« -Jae Joong … » gémit-il plaintivement.

L'andrgoyne ne répondit pas. Il avait une mine renfrognée et avalait un verre d'eau à petites gorgées. Pas question de donner quoique ce soit à ce goinfre en série.

« -Allez, quoi… »

L'autre soupira.

« Mais comment est-ce que t'as fait pour survivre dans l'avion, avec ce qu'ils nous donnaient ?

-J'ai bouffé la part de To… »

Changmin referma la bouche. Pas envie. Pas maintenant. Surtout après hier…Enfin, ce n'était pas aussi grave, après tout. Ce n'était qu'une simple et stupide dispute.

Une simple et stupide dispute… Pourquoi fallait-il que cela le préoccupe autant ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il encore ? Ce n'était qu'une idiotie de dispute, non ?

Jae Joong observa un moment le grand brun plongé dans ses pensées. Visiblement, il avait mangé la part de quelqu'un d'autre… Mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser… ou plutôt, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Des cris. Encore et encore, qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Les mêmes, toujours les mêmes. Le désespoir, l'impuissance et la rage…

Si Yunho hurlait de désespoir, lui criait à l'impuissance. Un duo douloureux prenait place dans son esprit. La sensation de devenir fou, de ne plus parvenir à penser. Il ne s'entendait plus… Hagard, il tambourinait au portes de son esprit pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse en paix et pour que le silence se fasse…Une nouvelle voix s'ajoutait au duo.

Seulement à l'intérieur. En apparence, Jae Joong gardait ce visage impaissible que tout le monde lui connaissait…A visage d'ange, visage de marbre… N'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce picotement aux yeux, il n'avait pas le droit de trembler… Non.

Kim Jae Joong n'était plus qu'une image. A l'intérieur, tout avait été rongé par l'acide de la peur, de la culpabilité, de l'inquiétude…Il n'était plus qu'une statue creuse…

Il finit par lever les yeux vers Changmin, puis cilla.

Là où le Coréen était, il n'y avait plus personne. Rien qu'un plateau-repas entièrement vidé…

* * *

Il hurlait. Il hurlait dans cette nuit sombre pour se prouver qu'il existait. Qu'il était bien vivant. Il hurlait pour chasser le doute, il hurlait pour qu'on l'entende. Qu'on vienne le chercher. Il hurlait pour lui et contre lui, il hurlait contre la solitude…

Et le doute. Le doute qui s'immiçait en lui…Ce doute qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver, ce doute qu'il tentait de chasser de toutes ses forces, de tous ses cris, de toute sa voix. Jusqu'à s'en briser la gorge.

Il frappait. Il frappait contre les murs de sa cellule sombre sans murs. Sans murs, sans espace. Il frappait là où il le pouvait, dans le vide. Il se battait obscurément dans une pénombre sans fond. Il voulait qu'on le libère, qu'on le sorte de là…

Et la peur. Cette peur qui l'attrapait à la gorge, comme pour l'étrangler. La peur de manquer d'air, la peur de devenir aveugle, sourd… Toutes ces craintes qui remontaient à la surface de son subconscient.

Son père. La mort. Myoung-bo. Le sang. Lui. L'argent… Et l'autre là-bas, qui lui tournait le dos. Il ne voyait qu'un fine silhouette au loin, armée d'une immense mitraillette. Mais dans son dos, dans le dos de cet inconnu dans le fond… semblaient être gravées des ailes. Ailes brûlant cette sihlouette grave et frêle…

La silhouette finit par devenir cendre sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment. Son regard chercha, puis il se rendit compte que c'était l'obscurité, à nouveau. La peur, ses peurs se jetèrent sur lui, et l'une, plus forte que toutes les autres, s'empara de sa gorge.

Des billets tombaient du ciel. Des milliers et des milliers de billets… tombaient comme feuilles d'automnes sur un lac sombre. Les feuillets de papier rectangulaire furent rapidement tachetées de noir…D'un noir rougeâtre qui le fit frémir. Il connaissait, il reconnaîtrait entre mille cette couleur…Et dans le silence, l'argent continuait à tomber de nulle part.

« -Dix milliards de dollars, voire plus… »

Un ricanement.

« -Tout cela t'appartient…Mais à quel prix ? »

Une silhouette, dans le fond. Quelqu'un assis sur un fauteuil sombre…Yunho recula. Il connaissait cette voix… Il reconnaissait cette sensation… Tout n'était qu'une impression de déjà vu…Le liquide boueux qui lui arrivait au chevilles l'emêpcha d'aller plus loin, et il bascula en avant. Eclaboussé, il était à présent trempé. Son cœur battait trop fort pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'était ce qui le recouvrait. A genoux, les mains enfoncée dans cette étendue sombre, ce sang… Il tremblait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on ne doit pas ressentir, hein ? Elle est morte à cause de toi… Elles sont mortes toutes les deux, à cause de toi… Et la dernière ne va pas tarder à suivre la route. »

Il se bouchait les oreilles. Impossible. Ce qu'elle disait était impossible. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas le voir…La voix continuait à résonner dans l'obscurité.

« -Tu ne veux pas m'entendre ? Mais tu seras bien forcé d'admettre, non ? Tout est de ta faute…Tu es tellement vulnérable, tellement pitoyable que tu as été forcé de demander de l'aide à une gamine… Elle en a subi les conséquences… Elles en ont toutes subi les conséquences… Par ta faute. »

L'effroi. Le vide. Le néant. Une immense plaie semblait s'ouvrir en lui, béante. Ces phrases faisaient mal…

« -Et en plus de ça, tu sembles éprouver des sentiments pour… Un homme. »

Reniflement dédaigneux, presque moqueur.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Que tu n'es qu'une pauvtre tapette, un homosexuel, un pédé…

-C-ce n'est pas vrai…

-Oh que si. Tu éprouves de l'attirance pour lui, tu ressens quelque chose à son égard…Ne me dis pas que j'ai tort, tu te mentirais à toi-même… »

Et l'autre riait…

« Tais-toi…

-Mais pourquoi faire ? Remarque, Jae Joong a un visage tellement efféminé… On pourrait presque comprendre, pas vrai ? Mais c'est un homme… »

Encore et encore…

« Que dirait ton pauvre père face à cette nouvelle ?

-TAIS-TOI ! »

Détonation. Yunho s'immobilisa. Il connaissait cette scène… Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà vécue… Il n'avait même pas à baisser les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il avait dans la main. Il savait ce qu'il retrouverait sur le fauteuil…

Un cri.

Encore et encore. Des milliers de fois, cette scène lui passait sous les yeux avec la violence et la force d'un coup de tonnerre déchirant l'obscurité. Il ne voulait plus la voir, il ne voulait plus la vivre… Il en avait assez… Assez…

Un hurlement qui traversait l'obscurité, semblant la scinder en deux. La colère. La rage. L'impuissance. Elles lui tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ne cède pas… Il n'en pouvait plus…Il s'arrachait la gorge pour évacuer tout ce qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps…

Brisant les frontières du temps et de l'espace. Brisant ses souvenirs. Brisant ce qui lui restait de son humanité…Brisant même son identité.

Il n'avait plus de corps, plus d'âme, plus de visage. Il n'avait plus rien, il n'était plus rien… Plus rien qu'un cri.

* * *

Midi. Déjà.

Tomoko poussa un soupir en voyant une infirmière approcher, poussant un chariot et accompagnée du médecin de ce matin. Le temps passait trop vite… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, trop préoccupée par ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'elle dormait… Trop de détails à remettre en place et certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas comprises… Elle allait devoir demander à Changmin.

Son esprit marqua un arrêt, avant de se mettre à bourdonner furieusement contre les parois de sa conscience. Demander à Changmin ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'avait qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Pas question d'aller lui parler…

Même si elle en avait envie. Vraiment. C'était certainement stupide de sa part, mais elle avait envie d'une réconcilliation… Même si la dispute, à la base, était de SA faute à LUI. Elle n'avait rien compris à son délire de timbré.

Elle grogna en voyant ce qui composait son plateau repas. L'infirmière lui lança un regard réprobateur et la Japonaise grogna un « je t'emmerde » inaudible. Le médecin s'assit près du lit comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Tomoko ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard –il était vraiment encombrant.

« Alors, jeune fille…

-Bonjour monsieur, claironna-t-elle d'un ton moqueur qu'il ne releva pas.

-Tu te souviens de ce dont on a discuté ce matin ? »

Elle bailla et attrapa une fourchette pour la planter dans des œufs brouillés.

« -Tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle détourna le regard, ayant la nette sensation de se comporter comme une insupportable adolescente. Mais même. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler à ses parents. Déjà, eux étaient persuadés qu'elle était chez Pete avec Pauline, à Marseille… Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être au Japon, ou que du moins l'autorisation parentale n'avait pas été réellement accordée –Yunho s'était débrouillé pour falsifier les documents - …Ils auraient des ennuis, de gros ennuis.

L'homme soupira avant d'entamer un long monologue ennuyeux. Elle se contenta d'entamer son repas, en attendant. Elle avala d'un trait un verre d'eau et s'apprêta à se reservir. Elle leva un instant les yeux, comme ça, machinalement. Et l'aperçut.

Bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur, Changmin était en train de la défier du regard. Il était là, le grand brun, avec son bandage enroulée autour de la tête et son pyjama vers anis –tâché à quelques endroits, d'ailleurs. Tomoko posa brusquement la bouteille qu'elle avait attrapée.

Le médecin sursauta et la dévisagea, mais elle l'avait déjà complètement oublié. Ce crétin était revenu. Ce crétin avait osé revenir.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? M'engueuler ? »

Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir crié dessus alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Absolument rien fait.

« -Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de t'excuser ? »

Il s'approcha du lit. Le médecin, ne comprenant pas la langue dans laquelle ils s'exprimaient, les contempla sans rien dire. Surpris.

« Attends, parce que c'est à moi de le faire ? Et en quel honneur ?

-Je trouve ça assez humiliant d'être ignoré, pas toi ?

-En quoi est-ce que je t'ai ignoré hier ? »

Elle venait d'écraser son goblet en plastique contre sa paume. Un crissement désagréable résonna dans la pièce, et l'objet blanc se rétracta lentement.

« -Parce que souffrir en silence, évidemment, c'est le mieux, hein ? Après tout, pourquoi faire attention au pauvre plouc à côté de toi ? Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui en parles, pas vrai ? Il n'a pas besoin de t'entendre te plaindre de temps en temps, hein ? Après tout, le mieux, c'est de garder tout en soi… Pas vrai ? »

Ton amer, ton empli de reproches, ton insupportable…Elle baissa brusquement le regard.

Faible.

Elle était faible. Il avait réussi à la deviner si facilement… Elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour ne rien laisser voir dans son regard. Pauvre quiche qu'elle était… Ses doigts laissèrent tomber le goblet sur le plateau. Le verre rebondit pour tomber sur le carrelage –Changmin l'écrasa brusquement sous son pied.

« -Arrête ça ! »

Elle sursauta. Mais se contenta de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre. Agacé, Changmin l'attrapa brusquement par le col. Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça… A quoi servait-il sinon ? Pour quelle raison avait-il quitté la JMB's, si… Si c'était pour rester inutile devant …ça ?

Et sa cousine… « Protège ceux que tu aimes »… Comment y parviendrait-il si cette idiote continuait à tout refouler ? Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de mode d'emploi pour ce genre de connerie ?

Il la projeta brusquement sur le lit. Elle retint un gémissement. Merde. Elle détestait ce regard qu'il lui lançait… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de l'avoir blessé ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle était la fautive ? Elle tenta de détourner les yeux. Sans succès. Il attrapa alors son visage, et y approcha le sien. Ils tremblaient.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

La voix outrée du médecin ne leur parvint même pas. Ils se contemplaient. Reflets colorés qui leurs parvenaient dans ces iris noirs… Il essayait de la faire flancher, elle le savait. Il grogna.

« -Tu m'énerves… »

Elle ricana. Ben voyons…

« -Je te renvoie le compliment. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

« -Qu'est-ce qui me retient de te foutre un bon pain dans ton petit minois, hein ? »

Elle sourit. Moqueuse.

« -Mais rien, Changmin. Vas-y, si ça te tente tant. »

Et l'autre envie, là, qui était en train de lui ronger le ventre, qu'est-ce qu'il en faisait ? Elle était proche. Trop proche. Et il n'était qu'un pauvre homme… Pauvre imbécile. Il se savait fébrile, tremblant, et ça le dérangeait. Ça le dérangeait terriblement parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit… Son regard, une fraction de seconde, descendit vers les lèvres, puis vers la gorge de la jeune fille, pour remonter aussi brusquement qu'il était descendu. Ses pupilles recroisèrent ceux de Tomoko, qui cilla.

Il sembla alors se rendre compte à quel point, en réalité, elle faisait semblant. A quel point elle jouait un jeu, un rôle, essayant de tenir jusqu'au bout. Pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle se sentait démunie.

Cela ne l'agaçait plus, à présent. C'était plus douloureux qu'autre chose, en réalité. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Un trop-plein de douleur dans ce regard, dans ce battement de cils. Il poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour comprendre…

Le médecin, derrière eux, profita alors du silence pour prendre la parole.

« -Excusez-moi… »

Changmin se détacha lentement de Tomoko, sans la quitter du regard, puis finit par se détourner, sans un mot. Décidément, ils n'arriveraient pas à ce comprendre… C'en était lassant. Agaçant. Comme elle. Il mourrait d'envie de la…frapper, presque. Pour qu'elle réagisse. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Parce qu'il y avait autre chose aussi, qui lui tirait les entrailles, et qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer.

Elle s'était relevée, et observait à présent avec insistance sa longue silhouette. Cette attitude… lui faisait mal. Jamais on ne s'était détourné d'elle avec autant de reproches dans les yeux. Elle finit par reporter son regard ailleurs, alors que l'autre lui jetait un coup d'œil furtif.

Le grand brun finit par observer le médecin qui semblait avoir repris de l'aplomb et s'occupait à présent de le sermonner –dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. La voix de la petite Japonaise retentit alors, sèche, presque moqueuse. Elle indiquait probablement à l'homme qu'il ne savait pas parler cette langue dans laquelle il s'exprimait. Décidément…Le médecin se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui donna visiblement un ordre.

Le silence retomba un instant, puis un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il portait une blouse blanche identique à celle du praticien qui marmonna quelques mots à son intention. Il avait tout du Japonais de base, très respectueux envers ses aînés, le protocoles, les règles… Le petit toutou obéissant venait d'entrer en scène. Génial…

A côté, Tomoko venait d'engager la conversation avec l'infirmière.

« Ecoute, il faudra bien que l'on appelle tes parents à un moment ou à un autre… tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement… Ou bien ce sont tes parents qui t'ont blessée ?

-…Ecoutez, si vous voulez me voir dégager, très bien, mais d'une, je vais où ça me chante et de deux, je ne vous permets pas de dire des conneries sur mes parents.

-Et où ça te chante, c'est où exactement ? » marmonna l'infirmière agacée par autant d'impertinence.

La Japonaise soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ne m'obligez pas à les appeler.

-Mais il faudra bien, pourtant… Dis-moi où est-ce que tu peux aller, à part chez tes parents ? »

Nulle part, songea amèrement la jeune fille. Et ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Pauline…Sarie…Yunho…Si seulement ils étaient là. Ils étaient majeurs et auraient pu faire quelque chose. Mais simplement parce qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre mineure, adolescente en crise selon eux de surcroît, elle restait clouée dans ce lit d'hôpital avec des cons qui la harcelaient pour qu'elle appelle ses parents.

Des toutes façons, si elle les appelait, elle se ferait tuer. Alors il en était hors-de-ques-tion. Elle ne voulait pas, point. En plus, c'était bientôt la rentrée. Il allait falloir qu'elle retourne en cours, mais dans cet état-là… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ?

Désemparée, elle jeta un regard à Sarie, endormie, puis leva les yeux vers Changmin, qui la scrutait.

« Quoi ?! siffla-t-elle d'un ton agressif malgré elle.

-Rien. Tu manges pas ? »

Bon sang ce que ce type était complexe. Un coup il lui hurlait dessus, l'autre coup il lui disait être tenté de la frapper, puis il l'ignorait et pour finir, il lui adressait la parole comme s'il ne s'était rien passé –ou presque. Il avait un air un peu froid et à présent, il évitait son regard.

Il s'assit près d'elle, ignorant le groupe médical qui les observait d'un air consterné. Sans la regarder, il triturait ses mains. Elle plongea alors son regard dans l'assiette qui contenait une sorte de…tranche de jambon. Ou était-ce de la dinde ?

C'était fou comme ils parvenaient à faire abstraction de leur entourage dès qu'il y avait la moindre petite tension entre eux, songea Changmin en se rendant compte de la présence de pieds autres que les siens dans son champ de vision. Ceux du jeune stagiaire qui venait de débarquer, probablement. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Son esprit ne parvenait pas se focaliser sur autre chose que sur elle. C'était insupportable. Il ne parvenait pas à rester naturel. Elle le mettait presque mal à l'aise.

L'infirmière posa une question à la patiente qui sembla gentiment l'envoyer sur les roses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?

-Regarde-moi quand tu me poses une question, c'est la moindre des choses, non ?

-Non. »

Elle grommela un juron, puis grogna :

« -Dans ce cas, va crever pour que je te réponde. »

Il bougonna à son tour.

C'était un cycle sans fin. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait se soumettre à l'autre parce que chacun savait-pensait- qu'il avait raison. Cette « conversation » était simplement pitoyable. Ils respiraient la puérilité tous les deux. Cela en aurait été presque drôle si ça ne les concernait pas d'aussi près…

Changmin dut mettre sa dignité de côté et finit par lentement se retourner vers la jeune fille… qui machouillait ses œufs brouillés. Il soupira.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ? »

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée que de le provoquer en lui sommant de le regarder lorsqu'il lui parlait. Parce que déjà, à la base, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Et, surtout, elle détestait la manière dont il la regardait… Ce regard plein de reproches…

« Elle…Bah, si j'ai quelque part où aller.

-Et pourquoi tu lui réponds pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. »

Il déglutit. Ce genre de phrase l'insupportait. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, de l'avoir blessée. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. En plus, elle avait tort.

« -Bien sûr que si. Tu peux venir avec nous. »

* * *

Jae Joong errait dans les couloirs. Il déambulait, pieds nus, de la même façon qu'hier… Ou presque. La tête vide, le regard tout aussi peu empli, il se laisser guider par ses jambes. Les infirmières qui essayaient de lui parler, cette fois, n'obtenaient rien de plus qu'un bousculement fatigué. Il ne les voyait pas…La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était cette pluie –cette pluie fine, quasi inexistante, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Blanc, gris. Tous ces tons sans couleur qui l'éblouissaient… Les nuages flottaient mollement, répandant leur blancheur grisâtre partout où ils passaient.

Il rencontra le regard de son pâle reflet contre une vitre. D'où sortait-elle, celle-là ? Perplexe, il recula son visage. Une fenêtre. Il tourna la tête. Un couloir. Son esprit enregistra ce qu'il fallait enregistrer –rien. Rien de cela ne l'intéressait. Il ne voulait pas savoir…

Il était fatigué. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait… la seule chose ou presque. Il était exténué et avait peur…Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait l'effroi lui glacer l'échine…Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Si seulement il savait se mentir aussi bien que cela…

Il savait.

Il savait depuis un moment…Depuis son éveil, en fait. C'était la première chose qui s'était imposée dans son esprit… L'inquiétude. Une belle saleté…Elle s'était installée sur Le canapé. Au beau milieu de sa tête. Le canapé qui n'avait été occupé par personne jusque là…

Maintenant, Ils étaient deux. Ou plutôt Elles étaient deux… L'inquiétude et la peur. Un bon couple irritant…Elles étaient là. Grosses. Lourdes. Imposantes. Et surtout, pire que tout, agaçantes… Elles s'étalaient lascivement alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'Elles…

Et même la cuisine de sa conscience avait été pénétrée. Quelqu'un avait osé y entrer… Mais pour le moment, il n'en avait pas ouvert la porte. Il savait qui se trouvait derrière, mais n'osait pas tellement y croire…pas encore.

De toutes manières, ils commençaient à être de plus en plus nombreux… Dans son cœur. Là où seule Jeong Hee avait eu le droit de siéger…

Jeong Hee.

Il soupira. Ce nom lui faisait encore mal… Et elle lui manquait. Combien d'années étaient passées, depuis sa disparition… Ou plutôt sa fuite ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle délaissé ainsi ?

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été là pour l'empêcher de faire une telle chose ?

Il poussa un grognement en se prenant les mains dans la tête. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant une seconde fois son regard. Toujours le même…Toujours aussi froid et distant. Cette peine qui le rongeait intérieurement ne se reflétait nulle part…

Il s'écarta brusquement de la fenêtre. Il ne supportait plus son reflet…Il ne supportait plus rien… Il ne se supportait plus. Toujours, toujours, ces cris intérieurs… Ou plutôt, ces hurlements déchirants… Une envie de tout lacérer…Il se tourna le dos.

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

Sans qu'il ne puisse savoir comment ou pourquoi, il était devant la porte de la chambre de … Yunho… Il resta un moment pétrifié devant cette entrée.

Entrée… Mais vers quoi? Il n'osait pas avancer. Que se passerait-il s'il…S'il ouvrait cette porte ? Pourquoi était-il si tendu, aussi ? Il ne s'agissait que de tourner une simple poignée… Son corps faisait pourtant opposition à ce simple geste.

Avancer… Jae Joong sentit alors à quel point il n'était pas prêt à le faire. Changer du tout au tout…Ouvrir une porte, voyez-vous ça ? Bon, ça ne changerait sans doute pas grand chose à son existence déjà boulversée depuis longtemps. Mais le revoir… Revoir son visage… Ses yeux…Ses lèvres…Et ce petit grain de beauté, là, à la commissure de sa…

Il manqua de s'étouffer et recula brusquement. Depuis quand connaissait-il aussi bien cette figure ? Perdu, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était lui, lui-même, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus… Depuis quand… ?

Effroi. L'impression de se retrouver dans un immense gouffre autrefois si familier…

Un cri.

L'androgyne se pétrifia. Un froid immense s'emparait de lui… La peur. Cette peur qu'il connaissait maintenant, cette peur qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir…

Yunho.

Il criait, hurlait derrière la porte. Jae Joong se sentit défaillir, un instant. Ce cri inhumain, qui lui vrillait les tympans… Et cette peur… Un vertige le saisit. Il se dirigea pourtant vers la porte. Que cela cesse…

La poignée se baissa brusquement sous sa main et il l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Un immense fracas se fit entendre, mais le cri ne s'arrêtait pas… Le regard sombre du coréen chercha le lit, hagard. Ce n'était plus possible… Il fallait que cela cesse…L'autre s'agitait sur son lit, se révulsait brusquement…

La peur.

« -TA GUEULE ! »

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Ce n'était plus possible… Ce n'était pas possible… Il tremblait. Lui, Kim Jae Joong, tremblait de peur et d'inquiétude pour ce crétin de Jung Yunho… Il fallait qu'il cesse… Il le fallait. Il avait peur, il avait trop peur… Ces cris inhumains…

C'était eux, c'était eux qui revenaient. Ils étaient là, ils voulaient se venger, le reprendre… Le lui reprendre… Ces cris… Il les reconnaissait. Ils voulaient le punir, parce qu'il les avait tués… Cris de désespoir et de peur, cris de peine, cris de colère… Tout cela mêlé en un seul hurlement.

Le cri de l'homme…

« -YUNHO ! »

Il avait peur de l'approcher…Son regard hagard s'attarda alors sur son épaule. Il se l'agrippait comme s'il voulait se l'arracher… Si ça continuait, il allait aggraver son cas… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

En un rien de temps, Jae Joong se retrouva à agripper le poignet de Yunho avec force. L'autre semblait à peine s'en rendre compte. Il hurlait, encore et encore…

« -Lâche ça, bordel ! »

Il avait peur, mais la colère était plus forte. Cet abruti fini… Qu 'essayait-il de faire ? Et ces cris…

« -Yunho ! Arrête ça ! »

Il luttait.

Et il craqua.

« -ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Sa main partit. Sa paume claqua douloureusement contre la joue de Yunho. Il en avait assez, assez, assez… Son poing s'abattit contre le torse du blessé. Peu importait qu'il le soit… Il fallait que cela cesse…Il le frappait, encore et encore, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. En réalité, c'était lui qu'il frappait… Lui et son désespoir.

« -Yunho, bordel… »

Il avait peur, il avait mal… Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête…

« -Arrête ça… »

Sa voix finit par se coincer dans sa gorge, et un sanglot retentit. L'inquiétude ? Le désespoir ? La peur ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, répercutant un son saccadé et rapide dans tout son corps. Ses phalanges percutaient avec haine le blessé. Avec haine, douleur et folie… Il avait peur.

Il la reconnaissaît… Elle était revenue. Après le départ de Jeong Hee, c'était elle qui était venue. Comme son ombre, elle l'avait suivie, jusqu'à ce qu'il la chasse en entrant à la JMB's –il avait eu l'esprit trop occupé pour qu'elle puisse rester. Mais à présent… La JMB's démolie, sans travail, sans foyer… qu'allait il faire ?

Oui, elle était revenue…

Il asséna un nouveau coup à Yunho. Plus faible, plus mou… Et plus effrayé que jamais.

Un gémissement.

L'androgyne s'immobilisa, se retournant brusquement vers le visage de celui qu'il frappait. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais avait cessé de crier… Etait-il éveillé ?

« -Yunho ? »

L'espoir. L'espoir qu'il avait depuis longtemps chassé qui revenait à la charge. Un étau qui se resserrait autour de son cœur. Quelque chose qui lui tordait les entrailles… Il se releva brusquement, serrant les poings. Ces sensations oubliées… Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas qu'elles reviennent. Qu'elles fuient, qu'elles aillent troubler d'autres âmes que la sienne…

L'autre sembla ciller. Jae Joong se tendit brusquement.

« -Yunho ? »

* * *

Un nom. Ou une phrase. Il ne savait pas trop. You know… Yunho. Un vertige. Un nom…Ou une phrase ? Une résonnance familière. Peut-être à cause de la voix, peut-être parce qu'il connaîssait réellement ce…Ce quoi au juste ?

You know. Yunho. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait, qui portait ce nom? Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas le savoir…

Il avait cessé de crier pour mieux écouter cette voix qui sortait de nulle part… Ce timbre qu'il semblait connaître… Il s'y accrochait, pour oublier…

Mais qui connaissait-il ? Il ne le savait plus. Des noms, des visages défilèrent. Les morceaux d'un puzzle gigantesque qu'on éparpillait… Des souvenirs… Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Complètement fou… Qui était-il ?

« -Yunho…Tu m'entends ? »

Yunho… était vraisemblablement un nom. Yunho… Etait-ce à lui qu'on s'adressait ?

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le Nulle-part –là où il se trouvait.

Pas de réponse. Dans la pénombre, il levait les yeux, scrutant ce qui le surplombait, dans l'espoir d'y saisir quelque chose. Enfermer quelque chose dans son regard pour retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu…

« -Réagis, putain… Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? »

De quoi ? songea celui qui se tenait debout dans l'obscurité. D'abord, était-ce réellement à lui que l'on s'adressait ?

« -T'es vraiment un sale con quand tu veux… Enfin, au moins t'as arrêté de gueuler. »

Lui ? C'était à lui qu'on s'adressait ?

« -Moi ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas l'entendre.

Yunho…Il s'appelait Yunho ?

« -Yunho… J'aimerais que tu fasse un minimum et que tu réagisses… S'il-te-plaît. Ça me déplaîrait pas que tu te révei-… »

Le silence se fit, tout d'un coup. Yunho –puisque visiblement c'était son nom- leva les yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi diable l'autre ne continuait-il pas sa phrase ?

Minute.

Il attendait son réveil ? Quelqu'un attendait son éveil ? Mais il ne dormait pas…Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché. Quelqu'un l'attendait… Quelque chose de doux qui s'emparait de lui. Une impression qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps…

Une fine corde apparut alors, se dénouant, descendant depuis le ciel. Elle resta suspendue devant lui un moment, sans qu'il n'ose l'effleurer. Elle luisait dans l'obscurité, d'une lumière blancheâtre qui l'effrayait. Il finit par tendre la main pour l'attraper. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

« -Yunho… Connard, tu comprends ce que je te dis ou pas ? Ou tu fais semblant ? T'as pas arrêté pour rien, si ? C'était juste pour me faire espérer comme un pauvre crétin ? Hein ? »

La voix se fit soudainement amère.

« -Espérer… »

Yunho sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer le ventre. Il étouffa un gémissement.

« -C'est ça, gémit… Et ça m'entend pas hein ? Et ça répond pas…Putain, Yunho ! »

La corde brillait encore. Il resserra ses doigts dessus, comme pour se rassurer. Comme si cela allait l'aider à comprendre… Des plumes grisâtres se mirent à tomber du ciel. De légers duvets cendrés. Quelque chose de doux et d'indéniablement triste s'en dégageait…Impuissant, ne sachant que faire devant cette grise pluie, il se surprit à vouloir empêcher ces plumes d'échouer dans ce sang souillé où ses pieds baignaient. Et pourtant, il ne put se résigner à lâcher cette corde…

« -T'en veux encore ? C'est ça ? Sans aucun problème Monsieur Jung, Kim Jae Joong est là pour vous servir ! »

…Jae Joong ?

Le lien explosa, provoquant une énorme détonation, propageant une lumière immense et faisant ainsi disparaître toute l'obscurité. Tout lui revenait…Yunho se sentit basculer. Il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Le silence revint s'abattre platement sur la petite chambre de l'hôpital. Tomoko fixait Changmin d'un regard incertain. Qu'est-ce que cette réponse voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait, qu'est-ce que cela incluait ?

« C'est pas une blague, tu sais. On vous a pas embarqué dans cette histoire de

fous pour vous larguer dès qu'on en a fini.

-En gros, c'est pour vous donner bonne conscience.

-Non, pas tout à fait. Il y a ça, et puis… »

Et puis quoi au juste ? songea Changmin en contemplant le carrelage. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin, l'admettre ?

« -J'aime pas te savoir toute seule, ici. »

Si ce genre de phrase lui échappait, en plus… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attendant la sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser s'il se mettait à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

« Je ne suis pas toute seule.

-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. »

Elle garda le silence, et il soupira. Le jeune stagiaire intervint alors –en coréen.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ?

-Inutile de me demander mon nom, cela ne vous servira pas.

-Si vous y tenez. J'aimerais savoir si votre petite conversation personnelle durera longtemps… Parce que le problème des lits, lui, devient urgent. »

Le grand brun lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé. L'autre ne fléchit pas.

« -Est-ce que vous pourriez la persuader d'appeler ses parents ? »

Tiens donc. Voilà donc ce pourquoi Tomoko semblait tourmentée. _Ses parents._ Et il y avait de quoi, puisque logiquement ils devaient être en France. Effectivement…

« -Ecoutez, si sa présence ici vous pose un problème… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, tandis qu'elle fixait avec répugnance la salade flétrie qui trônait dans son assiette.

« -Je l'emmène avec moi. »

Le jeune –Coréen, probablement, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'accent- secoua la tête.

« -L'état japonais refusera de vous laisser partir avec elle. C'est une future citoyenne japonaise, et nous avons des responsabilités à tenir. Nous ne pouvons vous la laisser. De plus, c'est une mineure. Nous pouvons risquer de la laisser partir avec un… homme. »

Le grand brun se leva brusquement, sembla sur le point d'insulter le stagiaire, avant de se rassoir brusquement sur le lit, comme terrassé. Bon sang ce que ce type avait raison. Lui était un homme. Majeur. Plus grand, plus fort qu'elle. Etranger de surcroît –et ça, ce n'était sûrement pas étranger au fait qu'ils refusent de la laisser partir avec elle. Mais le fait était surtout qu'il était un danger potentiel pour cette gamine. Il soupira.

« Vous comprenez, maintenant…

-Non, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Je suis un homme, ça je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que…que…C'est…Ecoutez, demandez-lui. Demandez-lui si je lui ai fait mal. Demandez-lui si j'ai essayé de l'influencer. »

L'autre s'exécuta. Il interrogea Tomoko d'une voix douce, semblant essayer de la rassurer. La jeune fille ricana, puis répondit d'un ton sec, avant d'ajouter quelque chose d'un ton doucereux. Changmin eut l'étrange impression qu'elle essayait de retourner la situation contre l'équipe médicale. Cela fit effet sur le stagiaire qui sembla se confondre en excuses, avant d'en revenir au grand brun.

« …Elle est… effrayante.

-Tiens donc ? »

L'ex membre de la JMB's ricana. L'autre soupira.

« Eh bien…ça ne nous avance pas plus, pourtant.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas Japonais ? »

Le jeune homme en blouse blanche eut un air gêné.

« Je ne pense pas, mais il est effectivement possible que ce point soit un élément du refus.

-Ecoutez, je me fous de savoir si je corresponds à vos critères ou non. Le fait est qu'elle est venue au Japon avec moi, à cause de nous.

-Nous ?

-Ne vous attardez pas sur des détails inutiles. »

Changmin se leva.

« -De toutes manières, qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de garder deux inconnus dans un hôpital ? Je vous donnerais l'adresse du lieu où nous serons. Ainsi, vous pourrez venir nous rendre visite quand cela vous importera. »

Le stagiaire finit par acquiescer au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, puis de discussion avec ses collègues . Soulagé, le grand brun se tourna vers le lit de la jeune fille.

« -Ils acceptent de te laisser repartir avec moi. »

Elle lui lança un regard indécis.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, devança Changmin en haussant les épaules.

-Je… ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Puisque je te le dis, répondit-il en se détournant du lit. Je reviens, je dois appeler Yoochun. »

Et sans plus tarder, il s'éloigna à grands pas. Les phrases du stagiaire bourdonnant dans ses oreilles.

Tomoko fronça les sourcils. Décidément, elle ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle doutait que cela puisse arriver un jour.

* * *

Un énorme fracas métallique retentit dans la chambre. Une chaise venait de basculer en arrière, s'écroulant sur le sol avec grand bruit. Jae Joong venait tout juste de tomber, provoquant par la même occasion la chute du siège en métal. Le corps tremblant, le cœur sur le point de traverser sa cage thoracique, le Coréen avala sa salive avec difficulté. Assis sur le carrelage glacé sans pouvoir se relever, il scrutait avec stupeur le lit d'hôpital en face de lui.

Il avait cru voir…Il avait cru voir… Il ferma les yeux, horrifié par ses propres pensées. Espérer… Un vrai cauchemar. Si le moindre mouvement de cil lui faisait croire de telles choses, il n'était vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge… Il se recroquevilla malgré lui sur lui-même.

Inspirer. Expirer. Retrouver son calme. Ne pas lever les yeux. Non, pas encore. Rester encore un moment comme ça, ne pas y penser…Ne pas penser à se lever.

Son cœur battait à vive allure de manière irrégulière, complètement folle. Comme si l'on avait enfermé une guêpe à l'intérieur de cet organe. Un insecte fou qui percutait contre sa poitrine avec violence. L'androgyne déglutit.

Une voix pâteuse. Une sorte de marmonnement qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille…

« -…Jae…Jae Joong ? »

Et voilà qu'il entendait des voix, maintenant… Après les hallucinations, rien de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? A quand les contacts invisibles ?

Et pourtant…

L'androgyne se relèva lentement, avec difficulté. Ses genoux tremblaient un peu…. Des sensations perdues qu'il retrouvait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendu…

Lentement, lentement, ses jambes se dépliaient. Son visage remontait lentement et il avait peur…Les yeux fermés, il se détentit entièrement pour finir par se tenir debout en face du lit.

Un murmure presque effrayé lui parvint. A nouveau, la voix l'appelait.

« -Jae Joong ? »

Il se boucha les oreilles d'un geste brusque. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux.

« -…Yu-… »

C'était impossible. Incroyable.

« -'Yunho… »

Il avait les yeux ouverts. Ouverts. Ou-verts. Ce mot tournait dans son esprit comme une feuille emportée par le vent. Elle virevoletait dans tous les sens, et son regard faisait de même. Jae Joong ne cessait de scruter le blessé sous tous les angles. Est-ce que cette fois, il hallucinait pour de bon ?

L'autre semblait effrayé. Effrayé par sa présence, effrayé par cette lumière trop blanche produite par les néons. De quoi avait-il rêvé pour être aussi craintif ?

« -Yunho… J'appelle une infirmière, Okay ? Je… Tu… Ouais, j'appelle une infimière. »

Comme pour se rassurer, il répéta une nouvelle fois –plus pour lui-même que pour le blessé- la phrase.

« - J'appelle une infirmière. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil craintif et appuya gauchement sur l'interrupteur. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et scruta les environs. Il était… nerveux. C'était tellement étrange de voir… Yunho éveillé qu'il en avait oublié les peurs et les espoirs qu'il avait eus précédemment. L'androgyne se frottait le poignet d'un air las.

C'était tellement fatiguant, ces réactions presque _normales_ qu'il avait en la présence de ce…

« -… Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce que je suis ? »

Jae Joong ne répondit pas. Cette voix rauque le… l'effrayait. Il avait honte à l'avouer, mais cette voix fatiguée, lasse, un peu inquiète et cassée lui glaçait le sang. C'était comme un écho qui lui revenait en pleine figure ; un écho des cris de douleur que l'autre avait proféré. Presque comme des insultes.

« -Jae Joong ? »

Il _fallait_ que l'infirmière se ramène. C'était vraiment urgent. Il avait peur, il ne parvenait pas à rester serein en sa présence et en même temps… Et en même temps, il était trop inquiet pour le blessé pour se résigner à quitter la pièce. C'était un vrai dilemme qui était en train de lui dévorer son calme.

Des pas retentirent alors dans le couloir. Il observa de tous les côtés et vit, avec soulagement, une jeune femme en rose arriver –celle d'hier.

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette chambre ?

-Il est réveillé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis le bouscula presque pour entrer dans la pièce. Lui n'osa pas. Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'ambrasure de la porte et s'accouda sur ses genoux.

« -Monsieur ? »

Lequel ? songea l'androgyne en se grattant la joue.

« -Vous… vous m'entendez ? »

Ah… C'était à Yunho qu'elle s'adressait. Jae Joong tendit l'oreille pour entendre sa voix. Sa réponse.

« -Ouais… répondit faiblement la voix éraillée du Coréen. Mais vous…je…enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme en rose semblait, d'après ce que l'androgyne entendait, s'affairer autour du blessé avec fébrilité –qui était presque de la panique.

« Vous êtes ici à l'hôpital de Tokyo.

-Ah… Et… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de lumière? Il faisait…. Noir tout à l'heure…

-C'est pour que l'on puisse avoir une visibilité nette… ça nous facilite notre travail. Vous avez mal aux yeux ?

-L'obscurité…J'étais resté dans l'obscurité…

-Pardon ?

-J'ai juste du mal à m'habituer…à cette lumière. Où est passé…Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vous dormiez. C'était sans doute un mauvais rêve. »

Jae Joong marmonna.

« -On appelle ça un cauchemar. »

Yunho sembla soudainement effrayé.

« -Jae Joong ? »

L'androgyne n'aimait pas le ton qu'il prenait. Il soupira.

« Ouais ?

-Tu…c'est encore pour me tuer ? » murmura l'autre en coréen, semblant appréhender la réaction de celui qui était assis.

Ce dernier se releva brusquement et se retourna pour scruter le blessé qui bougeait la main, aidé par l'infirmière.

« -Pardon ? »

C'était quoi ces conneries encore ? Le tuer ? A quoi est-ce que ce con jouait ?

« -Qu'est-ce tu racontes putain ? Je t'ai pas tiré des sales pattes de Myoung-bo pour te tuer, okay ? Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

L'autre cilla.

« Myoung-bo ?

-Ouais, ton connard d'oncle ! Me joue pas les amnésiques, parce qu'infirmière ou pas, si tu as osé oublier, c'est mon poing dans ta gueule de richard ! »

Yunho ferma un instant les yeux.

« -…Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais…tu…enfin…et… Lui ? »

Jae Joong réprima un frisson devant le malaise qu'avait l'autre à prononcer ce simple pronom personnel. _Lui…_Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas y repenser… ça lui faisait encore mal. Il sentait encore les coups s'enfoncer dans son dos… Il voyait encore Son regard presque lubrique le jauger, il voyait encore Son _sourire_…Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas y repenser… Même s'il allait falloir.

« Il est crevé depuis longtemps, maintenant. N'y repense pas.

-Je l'ai tué… »

Cette phrase lui fit mal. L'androgyne sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son cœur avec une hargne féroce. Yunho _culpabilisait…_Et lui, combien de personnes avait-il déjà tuées ? Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point cela était censé le toucher ?

Ou plutôt, comment avait-il pu masquer à ce point qu'il s'en voulait ? Qu'il s'en voulait jusqu'à, parfois, vouloir se jeter du haut d'un immeuble ? De se balancer une bonne balle dans la tête ? D'utiliser cette même méthode qu'avaient utilisé Hiro et Hans ? … Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait, si ce n'est parce qu'il avait peur …de les revoir ? _Eux…_

« …Yunho, repose-toi pour le moment, okay ? Ce n'est pas la peine d'y repenser.

-Je l'ai tué. Est-ce que je mérite encore d'être soigné, de…Vivre ? Est-ce que…

-TAIS-TOI ! »

Jae Joong se boucha les oreilles d'un mouvement brusque. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Parce qu'il…savait déjà tout cela, pour l'avoir pensé et ressenti… dès la toute première fois.

Il ne savait plus le nom de cette gamine qu'il avait tué. C'était sa première fois… Il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de verres qu'il s'était enfilé par la suite. En réalité, ce qui avait suivi ne l'avait plus intéressé. En réalité, il n'avait plus qu'une image en tête… Celle d'un corps qui s'effondre. Le cri de sa mère résonnait encore dans son esprit… Pourquoi fallait-il que Yunho revienne réveiller tout cela en lui ?

Il avait appris à fermer son cœur, ce n'était pas la peine de venir le lui rouvrir. Et pourtant, Yunho, malgré lui, était en train de le faire. Il était en train d'ouvrir la plaie que l'indifférence avait réussi à cicatriser…

Son dos lui faisait mal. Il en prenait conscience maintenant, mais son dos lui faisait affreusement mal. Ses genoux le lâchèrent bursquement et il se retrouva à terre. Il vit alors des pieds s'approcher de lui. Des jambes avec. Et une jupe rose.

« -Retournez dans votre chambre, ça vaudra mieux… Vous êtes fatigué… »

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait y retourner. Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait faire face à ses peurs, seul… Indéniablement seul. Et cela l'effrayait.

« -Yunho… »

Un murmure. Le Yunho en question s'était lentement relevé –à grand peine- et observait celui qui était agenouillé. Une étrange sensation était en train de se tortiller en lui. Comme si la peur et autre chose se mêlaient… Son épaule lui faisait mal, mais cela lui importait peu. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'androgyne au sol.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Où était passé l'homme glacial, impassible ? L'homme qui avait une totale maîtrise de son comportement ? L'impression de perdre ses repères…

« -Jae Joong ? »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était las, tellement las… Il ne supportait pas d'être aussi faible, mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt qu'il n'était qu'un homme, qu'il était incapable de supporter plus qu'un autre, qu'il n'aurait jamais du accumuler tant de crimes sur ses frêles épaules de simple mortel ?

« -Je suis fatigué… J'en ai assez. »

* * *

La pluie n'était plus qu'un amas gris d'humidité dans le ciel. Elle avait cessé de tomber ce matin, très tôt –Yoochun le savait parce qu'il était justement éveillé à cette heure-là. Deux heures dix du matin. L'horloge digitale qui avait été posée sur sa table de nuit indiquait clairement cette heure lorsqu'il y avait jeté un coup d'œil.

La nuit avait été longue en tourments, comme celle qui l'avait précédée. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil, effrayé par les images qui le surprenaient par leur violence. Une violence pleine de tendresse parfois, et c'en était souvent trop douloureux. Ses pensées, ses espoirs et …ses peurs même, s'entrechoquaient en son esprit et se mêlaient, le laissant pantois, effrayé…Des images, des sons se formaient à toute vitesse lorsqu'il fermait les yeux… Images, sons… et parfois, sentiments. Des sentiments, des sensations indescriptibles et inconnues s'emparaient de lui, l'emportant dans un tourbillon insensé de peur, d'effroi et de cris.

Il était bientôt trois heures de l'après-midi. Le gris du ciel, là-haut, continuait à s'étendre, blancheâtre. Yoochun, baillait à la fenêtre depuis un moment déjà, tentant d'oublier cette nuit « blanche » qu'il venait de passer. Si seulement le soleil pouvait revenir… Son esprit ne serait sans doute pas aussi las et découragé.

Un sourire sombre étira ses lèvres. Voyez-vous ça, voilà qu'il mettait à présent son manque de courage sur le dos du mauvais temps… Comme l'humanité pouvait être pathétique… Même Park Yoochun ne pouvait y échapper.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, interrompant ses pensées maussades.

« -Oui ? »

Un grincement se fit entendre et une longue silhouette s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« -Ah, Changmin, c'est toi… »

Le grand brun se tenait effectivement sur le seuil de sa chambre. Yoochun se souvint alors qu'il était allé les chercher à l'hôpital, tout à l'heure. Lui, Tomoko et un abruti d'infirmier. Un jeune Coréen qui l'avait mis à bout, avec ses questions stupides et indiscrètes.

Il cilla, songeant que le manque de sommeil n'était pas prescrit pour la mémoire. Ou l'attention, peut-être. En tout cas, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de manière précise ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait à peine une heure…

Oubliant la présence du jeune homme face de lui pour quelques secondes, Yoochun s'était à nouveau enfoncé dans les méandres de son esprit, le regard dans le vague.

« Yoochun ?

-Mhmm ? répondit machinalement ledit Yoochun en se secouant un peu. Tu disais ?

-Oh, rien… Je voulais te remercier. Pour être venus nous chercher…

-Aucun problème. A ce propos, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et Jae Joong ?

-Pas vu. Je lui ai laissé un mot sur sa table de chevet.

-Ah. Sinon…comment va… »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

« -Sarie ? compléta Changmin en évitant brusquement son regard. Son état n'a pas changé depuis. »

Le grand brun baissa brusquement la tête. Il n'aimait pas prononcer ces mots, pas du tout…Mais il fallait qu'il les lui dise. Il fallait que Yoochun comprenne. Que ça ne pouvait plus durer, qu'ils en souffraient tous et que décidément, il fallait qu'il aille la voir. Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit de rester éternellement hors de cet hôpital. Non seulement parce qu'il avait tiré, mais parce qu'aussi, indéniablement, il avait besoin d'elle.

« -Yoochun… Je ne me mêlerai pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais regarde-toi dans une glace, un de ces jours… Tu fais peur à voir. »

Changmin referma la porte sans plus attendre. L'autre resta un moment sans réagir, en scrutant fixement l'immense planche de bois vernie et peinte en bordeau. Il finit par se diriger machinalement vers la salle de bain. Ce qu'il y vit ne le suprit pas vraiment.

Le manque de sommeil avait fini par le harasser. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Les cernes sombres qui s'accrochaient à son regard en étaient une belle preuve. Décidément oui, Yoochun était fatigué.

Finalement, il irait peut-être la voir. Oui, peut-être. Il n'allait plus supporter ce rythme très longtemps… Et, surtout, elle lui manquait.

* * *

Yunho, figé, observait l'être fragile qui s'était effondré quelques minutes plus tôt sur le carrelage. Une image qui se déchirait en mille morceaux. Où était donc passé l'ange de la mort ? Qu'était-il advenu de celui qui semblait avoir été doté d'une force et d'une volonté incassables ? Qui était donc celui qui tremblait sur le sol, celui dont l'ombre s'étirait maladivement ? Qui était cet être à la voix lasse ?

Ces questions tournoyaient en lui d'un mouvement presque fou, et un vertige se fit ressentir. L'impression de perdre ses repères dans leur intergralité. La sensation d'avoir raté une marche, et de se retrouver allongé au pied de l'escalier, à se demander ce qu'on a bien pu faire pour chuter d'une telle façon.

Questions, encore et encore, qui tournoyaient incessamment dans son esprit. Las, il poussa un soupir tandis que Jae Joong se relevait lentement, aidé par l'infirmière. Silhouette fragile, encore tremblante, fatiguée, qui étirait lentement ses jambes d'un mouvement délicat. Comme un château de carte qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous le vent…

Et pourtant, lorsque l'androgyne leva les yeux, Yunho sentit que l'apparence n'était rien. Si son corps semblait fragile, son âme semblait déjà entièrement dévastée par la maladie que l'on appelait culpabilité…

Il réalisa alors à quel point l'autre était brisé, déchiré par la gravité de ses actes. Et à quel point lui n'était qu'un égoïste avec sa mort sur la conscience… l'autre en avait déjà tant à porter sur ses épaules…

« Jae Joong…

-Tais-toi. Ne me parle pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Tu l'as dit pourtant. De toutes manières, tu t'es contenté de dire tout haut ce que toute la société murmure tout bas… Les criminels ont-ils encore le droit d'exister après leurs méfaits? »

Un ricanement retentit dans la pièce, tandis que Yunho, immobile, gardait les yeux ancrés dans celui qui s'était à présent entièrement relevé.

« -La réponse est non, Yunho. Les êtres humains n'en sont plus dès le premier meurtre. C'est là que se pose la question : peut-on les tuer, est-ce que cela fait d'eux des criminels ? Oui. On se contentera donc de les incarcérer… pour se venger tout en gardant bonne conscience. Est-ce qu'on essaie de les comprendre ? Non. Ils ne méritent aucune considération, ce sont des assassins. Existe-t-il une probabilité selon laquelle ils pourraient éprouver du remord, de la culpabilité ? Non. Ce ne sont plus des êtres humains… »

De l'encre. De l'encre noire dans les yeux de l'autre. De l'encre de haine, de colère, de résignation et culpabilité.

« -Il y a bien longtemps qu'on a perdu notre humanité, Yunho… Sois le bienvenu parmi nous. »

De la douleur que chacun lisait dans le regard de l'autre. Jae Joong s'en voulait de prononcer ces mots mais il ne parvenait à s'en empêcher… L'envie de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était trop forte. Ses mots lui échappaient, ils fuyaient ses lèvres pour aller se faufiler aux creux des oreilles de celui qui l'observait avec effroi. Ces mots qui n'étaient qu'amertume et désespoir.

« -Je ne cherche pas à me défiler, ne t'en fais pas… Je sais à quel point ce que j'ai fait est inacceptable…Mais à quoi bon parler de tout cela maintenant ? »

Oui, à quoi bon ? A quoi bon rabâcher tout cela puisqu'il était trop tard ? Puisque dans cinq jours, leurs vies seraient réduites à néant ? Puisque le reste de leurs existences se résumeraient en des cellules de prison ? Puisqu'ils auraient l'occasion de savourer leur culpabilité, amèrement, recroquevillés dans un lieu sans lumière ?

« Je suis désolé…

-Ne le sois pas, il n'y a aucun intérêt à l'être. Ça ne changera rien. Ce qui est dit est dit. »

Yunho entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour tenter de protester. Jae Joong poussa un soupir las.

« -Tais-toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Arrête d'aggraver mon cas… C'est assez douloureux comme ça. Laisse-moi donc redevenir comme avant, et là tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux. Laisse-moi me reconstruire…Maintenent, je suis trop fatigué, trop faible pour t'écouter. Alors tais-toi. »

L'androgyne repoussa lentement l'infirmière, et fit quelques pas chancelants vers la porte. Avec l'impression nette d'en avoir trop dit. Mais peu importait, à présent. Dans quelques jours, tout serait fini. Alors…quelle importance, vraiment ?

Au final, tout reviendrait à la normale une fois qu'ils seraient derrière les barreaux. Il redeviendrait agressif envers les autres, et enfin on le laisserait tranquille. Et enfin, il pourrait redevenir tel qu'il avait toujours été…depuis son entrée à la JMB's. Reprendre une existence où le regard des autres ne le ferait plus souffrir. Où enfin, Yunho ne serait pas là pour lui rappeler à quel point il était pathétique…Monstrueux.

De toutes manières, n'était-il pas ainsi, aux yeux du reste de la population ? N'étaient-ils pas des monstres que l'on fuyait ? N'étaient-ils pas, tout simplement, à enfermer ? Méritaient-ils encore d'exister ?

A toutes ces questions, des réponses que Jae Joong refusait d'entendre et d'admettre. Il les connaissait déjà… et pourtant il ne pouvait les accepter. Parce que dans le fond, il ne demandait que ça, être pardonné. Et Vivre. Combien de fois l'avait-il désiré…

Et Yunho ? Combien de fois l'avait-il désiré ? Combien de fois son regard avait-il effleuré son corps ? Combien de fois sa voix l'avait-elle arrêté ? Combien de fois le reverrait-il encore ?

Il sentit la douleur commencer à l'étouffer, remontant le long de sa gorge. Une sensation cotonneuse s'empara de lui. L'impression de se noyer dans un nuage de peine…

Il inspira fermement. Non, décidément, il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait se résigner à être aussi… Pathétique. Serrant les poings, il s'avança vers l'embrasure de la porte. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, une fois de plus, de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Croisant, indéniblement, le regard de Yunho. A nouveau.

Et une fois en prison, qu'en ferait-il, de ses regrets ? Que ferait-il de cette peine, de ces larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à être déversées ? Il ne pouvait se décider à vivre avec. Et pourtant… sans aucun doute, il y serait forcé.

Ses pensées poursuivant leur cheminement désespéré, l'androgyne sentit sa vue se brouiller, puis, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, des sillons brûlants se tracèrent sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête, et deux taches sombres vinrent orner le tissu vert de son vêtement. Une troisième, une quatrième les rejoignirent.

« Jae Joong…

-TA GUEULE J'TE DIS ! »

Il essuya brusquement ses larmes de sa manche, sans que cela ne cesse de couler. De dépit, il dut se retourner pour que l'autre ne puisse pas constater qu'il pleurait… Même s'il était déjà trop tard. Il était toujours trop tard, désormais. A jamais, pour lui, pour eux tous d'ailleurs, il serait trop tard. Jamais ils ne pourraient rattraper la Vie…

La colère et la tristesse donnaient un curieux mélange, chez lui… Il grimaça un rictus moqueur. Non, vraiment, il était pitoyable. Pleurnichard, colérique, condamné…Fou d'un être qui jamais ne serait à lui, et pour cause…

Tellement de raisons qui l'éloignaient de Yunho. De raisons… Oui, c'était le bon mot. Il soupira…avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il pensait.

Lui, aimer ?

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse un jour arriver. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de l'amour, qui sait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était… Mais indéniablement, Jae Joong le souhaitait. Le désirait. Et cela l'effayait… Parce qu'au vu de ce qui l'attendait, cela ne servait à rien de vouloir ainsi. Non, à rien d'autre qu'à créer de nouveaux regrets…

Sans compter que Yunho était un homme. L'androgyne, las, songea que de toutes manières, il était inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Il était trop tard…

Il se retourna alors, pour une dernière fois.

« -A demain. »

Esquissant un pâle sourire, Kim Jae Joong, ex-membre de la JMB's, traversa l'embrasure de la porte. Sous le regard éberlué du fils de l'héritier des Jung qui l'observa sans mot dire… avec un pincement au cœur. N'y comprenant rien. Et, sans aucun doute, souffrant de ne pas comprendre. De ne pas le comprendre.

Il finit par lentement s'allonger dans son lit. L'infirmière sembla s'éveiller et lui porta secours, lui parlant lentement, doucement, dans sa langue natale. Sans comprendre pourtant ce qu'elle lui racontait. Tout lui échappait…

Elle était pourtant pleine de bonnes intentions. Pleine de gentillesse, de sympathie. Pleine de doux sourires et de mots mélodieux. Pleine de douceur.

Malgré cela, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait voir à son chevet.

Malgré cela, elle le fit pleurer.

De larmes silencieuses finirent par couler le long de ses tempes, recueillies par le tissu de l'oreiller sur lequel était posée sa tête. La lassitude, les douleurs impossibles à ignorer et la fatigue d'éprouver des sentiments dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher avaient fini par avoir raison de lui. Il soupira, alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse déconcertante. Changmin et Tomoko se contentèrent de s'ignorer en silence dans la pièce, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui les poussait à agir ainsi, leur différent semblant avoir été oublié. Yoochun resta longtemps posté à sa fenêtre, songeant en lendemain avec appréhension. Jae Joong, pour sa part, retourna dans sa chambre, ne retrouvant de son collègue que la trace d'un mot griffonné hâtivement.

C'est ainsi que le soir tomba, et que la nuit suivit. Amenant avec elle obscurité, peurs et cauchemars …


	35. Violet

_Pour tout vous avouer, à la suite du 38e chapitre, j'ai cessé d'écrire un seul mot sur PDMD. Je vais poster donc encore 3 chapitres après celui-là, et peut-être irai-je jusqu'à écrire des séquelles ou des récits parallèles ; en attendant, je dois vous confier que je ne suis pas très motivée pour finir ce récit. Je suis extrêmement attachée aux personnages, mais ça fait tellement, tellement longtemps que je l'ai laissée de côté..._

Chapitre 35: Violet

La nuit était tombée. L'obscurité, comme elle le faisait bien souvent, s'immisçait alors dans lieux et esprits pour faire apparaître diverses créatures effrayantes du moins, il en était ainsi dans l'esprit misérable des hommes. Ils s'imaginaient voir des choses qui n'existaient pas, ou pire, qui existaient et qui les terrifiaient…

Si certains hallucinaient vampires et loup-garous, d'autres se terraient en rêvant de cadavres et de sang. Si certains étaient horrifiés par ce qui touchait l'invraisemblable, d'autres hurlaient de terreur devant la face sombre du monde réel.

Le réveil au beau milieu de la nuit était sans doute le plus difficile. Parce que toutes vos peurs les plus insipides, des plus ridicules aux plus effrayantes vous sautaient à la gorge, vous attrapaient pour mieux vous faire douter, pour mieux vous arracher larmes et sanglots, pour vous faire comprendre à quel point vous n'êtes rien…

Une cascade.

Une cascade de boue qui s'écoulait en face d'elle. Une boue consistante et sombre. Une couleur indicible, impossible à discerner. Peut-être noire. Peut-être pourpre. Quelque chose de profondément grouillant.

Elle était enfermée. Enfermée dans une pièce sombre, sans porte ni fenêtre, sans autre issue que cette chute de boue en face d'elle, qui n'était peut-être qu'un leurre. Une cave ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais l'odeur désagréable de renfermé et d'humidité lui indiquait qu'elle avait probablement raison.

Autour d'elle, des murs de pierres. L'obscurité. Et cette boue malsaine qui continuait à s'écouler en un bruit répugnant.

Une main.

Une main blanche qui traversait la cascade, paume vers le plafond. Intacte. Semblant aussi pure et claire que celle d'une nymphe. Glaciale.

Elle déglutit, observant le liquide s'écouler, puis le membre qui se tendait vers elle. Avec effroi. Un effroi impossible à contenir, impossible à retenir. Une peur glaciale qui la prenait aux tripes, qui la paralysait sur place. Qui lui asséchait la gorge.

Elle avait peur.

Une pluie.

Une pluie noire, nauséabonde, s'abattit sur elle. Chaque goutte s'imprégnant dans sa peau, se marquant jusqu'au fond de son corps. Jusqu'au fond de son être. De sa conscience. Une odeur de sang. De sang et de pétrole. Avec panique, elle tenta de s'en débarrasser. Sans succès.

La main s'étendit alors, et un bras entier se dirigea en sa direction. La paume presque accueillante.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de menaçant en ce geste. Mais elle ne put faire autrement que d'y répondre. Un autre bras surgit alors brusquement, accompagnant l'autre membre. On l'entraîna dans la boue.

Le noir.

Le noir s'immisçait en elle, l'avalait et la brûlait. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'elle parvenait à comprendre était la douleur, celle même qui lui dévorait le corps, qui devenait même pensée en elle. La douleur qui prenait sa place, la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle.

Douleur. Douleur. C'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit, dans sa conscience qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Dans son esprit déjà embrumé par le noir, son esprit qui déjà n'était plus le sien. Le noir. Le rouge. L'obscurité. Le sang.

Une déchirure.

L'asphyxie.

Les bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de son cou. L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Le silence.

* * *

Quatre Novembre – Deux heures dix-sept – Prince hôtel

Le silence. Le silence dans ce lieu où elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. De prendre conscience. De, sans doute, s'éveiller. Peu importait le lieu, le principal était qu'elle était vivante. Bel et bien vivante. Se relevant lentement, la jeune fille sentit le soulagement s'emparer d'elle, en même temps que l'air dans ses poumons. Elle respirait. Elle l'entendait sa propre respiration saccadée, elle l'entendait. Un sanglot emplit sa poitrine.

Elle resserra brusquement sa couverture contre elle, y enfouissant son visage. A la fois soulagée et effrayée sans en connaître la raison. La peur reprenant le dessus. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle ne le savait plus. Mais elle redoutait de voir apparaître, là, ici, n'importe où, une main, un afflux de sang, d'encre noire ou quelque chose de pire encore. La Peur n'était pas la seule à ainsi la malmener… Le Doute décida d'y mettre son grain de sel, lui chuchotant à quel point elle était pitoyable, froussarde… faible.

Faible…Faible… Faible… Le mot se répercuta en elle avec douleur. Un nouveau sanglot secoua son corps, sanglot qu'elle ne parvint à réprimer. Si le jour elle parvenait à s'empêcher de douter, ou même si elle le faisait, elle luttait contre, la nuit tout prenait une dimension différente. Le Doute, la Peur, le Désespoir n'étaient-ils pas d'ailleurs enfants de la nuit ? Ils reprenaient donc tous leurs droits en son corps.

« -Tomoko ? »

Elle sursauta. Un déclic se fit entendre. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'éclaira brusquement. Elle cilla, le regard trouble. De la lumière…

« -…Qu'est-ce que… »

Il eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel celui qui venait de parler et d'allumer la lumière garda le silence. Et durant lequel elle réalisa qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel. Dans une chambre d'hôtel. Rien à redouter, dans ce cas. Rien… Cela n'avait donc été qu'un rêve. Qu'un simple et stupide rêve…

On s'assit alors sur son lit. Elle essuya vaguement les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

« - Ça va ? »

Une voix chaleureuse. Un chouia inquiète, mais chaleureuse. Quelque chose de profondément rassurant en ces simples mots, en cette simple intonation. Irrépressible envie de s'enfouir dans ses bras, de l'écouter parler de cette voix qui chassait peurs et doutes. Tomoko se contenta d'hôcher la tête, n'osant la lever. Honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas vu ses larmes –mais autant prier pour que le ciel devienne vert.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Rassurante. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux, d'inévitablement apaisant. Dans le fond, elle détestait ça. Ou non, peut-être qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'en savait rien.

Au bout d'un long moment silencieux où ils restèrent tous les deux immobile, elle daigna lever les yeux. Autant avoir le temps de se recomposer un visage digne. Tant pis pour les yeux rouges.

« Ça va mieux ?

-…Mhmm. »

Il avait l'air inquiet. Inquiet et troublé. Tomoko n'en connaissait pas les raisons et sincèrement, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

« -…Tu pleurais aussi dans l'avion. »

Merci bien, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable pour le moment. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée d'avoir peur, d'être réveillée par des cauchemars aussi incompréhensibles qu'effrayants, fatiguée d'avoir mal. Lasse. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi faible… Si seulement elle avait été capable de se débrouiller seule… Si seulement elle n'avait pas autant besoin d'eux…

Un soupir lui échappa. Ce qu'elle pouvait être désolante, parfois…

« -…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Douceur. Douceur et délicatesse dans sa voix. Comme pour ne pas la blesser, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour l'apaiser. C'était insupportable. Ou c'était étonnamment agréable.

Une fois. Juste une petite fois, se laisser aller. Se laisser aller, couler dans sa voix, se laisser emporter par sa présence. Se laisser avaler par l'impression rassurante qu'il dégageait. Juste une fois, rien qu'une petite fois, se dire qu'on était rien de plus que soi, que l'on n'avait pas à tenir d'image. Rien qu'une fois.

« -Je suis fatiguée, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Juste un peu fatiguée. »

Il passa son bras derrière ses épaules et l'attira alors maladroitement contre lui. Elle réprima une grimace, son bras lui faisant sentir qu'il n'appréciait pas le mouvement. Mais peut-être que dans le fond, ça ne lui importait pas plus que ça. D'avoir mal ou pas. Et peut-être finirait-elle par admettre qu'il la rassurait affreusement.

« -Tu as le droit d'être fatiguée. »

La tête contre le bras de l'asperge à côté d'elle, Tomoko s'autorisa un sourire. Un peu somnolente. Comme si sa présence chassait réellement peurs et doutes. Comme si soudainement, elle n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire. Comme si quand bien même elle en aurait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir.

Il était doué, quand même.

« …Changmin.

-Moui ?

-Merci. »

Et au bout d'un long silence, elle finit tout de même par ajouter, pour la forme :

« -Pour une asperge, t'es quand même bien. »

Il grogna.

« -Gamine. »

Elle sourit. C'était probablement ce qu'elle cherchait à entendre, et ce depuis longtemps. Evidemment qu'elle le savait, qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. Mais de temps en temps, il semblait bon qu'on le lui rappelle. En vérité, elle avait bel et bien besoin de l'entendre… De le ressentir. De le comprendre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, l'un le bras sur l'épaule de l'autre et l'autre appuyée sur l'un. Immobiles et silencieux.

« …Tomoko.

-Je sais.

-Allez, quoi…

-Mais j'ai pas envie de bouger…

-J'ai sommeil…

-Mais j'ai froid après…

-S'il te plaît… »

Changmin soupira. Cette fille était tout bonnement impossible. Il n'eut pourtant pas le courage de résister longtemps. Il se leva pour faire face à la petite Japonaise assise dans le lit, les genoux recouverts par l'édredon.

« -Allez, fais-moi de la place. »

Tomoko hésita un instant puis s'écarta, laissant ainsi de l'espace au grand brun. Ce dernier éteignit la lumière, puis s'installa sur le matelas, à côté de la jeune fille qui vint se blottir contre lui.

« C'est pas toi qui disait que j'étais un pervers dans l'avion ?

-En quoi avoir froid est-il un acte pervers ?

-Il l'est quand tu viens te réfugier dans les bras d'un homme. Et ta phrase est hyper louche. Si je ne dormais pas à moitié, je prendrais ça pour une invitation. »

L'esprit à moitié engourdi, elle admit –en pensée seulement- qu'il avait peut-être raison. Mais sincèrement, elle était trop bien pour s'écarter. Elle marmonna simplement :

« Tu vois toujours des invitations partout, de toutes façons.

-Je vois des invitations parce que tes phrases sont louches.

-Eh ben vois des invitations, si tu veux.

-…Tu sais que là, c'est vraiment une invitation ?

-Tais-toi, fous-moi la paix avec tes invitations. »

La conscience comateuse, Changmin n'entendit pas ce que son cerveau lui disait. Alerte rouge, tous aux abris…Retourne dans ton lit… Tu vas regretter demain…

Bah. Il verrait bien. Il avait sommeil là…

« Bah, moi j'aime bien les invitations…

-Là, c'est toi le pervers.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Toute cette conversation est du n'importe quoi. »

En effet, leur conversation n'avait aucun sens. Mais à cette heure-là de la journée –bientôt trois heures du matin - il était bien difficile de ne pas raconter ce qui leur passait par la tête…

Tomoko sentit ses yeux se fermer, tandis que Changmin faisait profiter à ses mains la chaleur de son dos –tiens, comme quoi ça sert hein ?

« …N'empêche…

-Tais-toi…

-J'allais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Ton début de phrase ne ressemblait pas à ça. »

Il grogna.

* * *

Le jour se levait. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, le ciel prenait une couleur rosâtre, étirant ses milliers de bras translucides et lumineux dans toute l'immensité de l'aurore. La voute céleste s'éclairait lentement, dévorant les ténèbres bleues de la nuit. Parfois, un éclat mordoré, entre l'or et le rosé, transperçait la couverture cotonneuse qui recouvrait le ciel. Bientôt tout ce tourbillon de couleur s'éteindrait pour laisser place au morne gris de la pluie, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. L'instant présent était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Yoochun, accoudé à la fenêtre, un lourd rideau pourpre le recouvrant presque entièrement, s'accorda un sourire. Puis, doucement, s'éloigna de ce morceau de Tokyo qui déjà se mouvait sous le flux des passants. Six heures du matin. Les Tokyoïtes étaient des gens bien matinaux. Baillant, le Coréen laissa le rideau se refermer sur le morceau de ciel qui s'éveillait, sur cette lumière trop forte et son sourire.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. A part ces infimes rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à passer là où le lourd tissu ne recouvrait pas la vitre –quasiment nulle part, la chambre baignait dans un noir désagréable –presque malsain. La peur, le doute semblaient emplir le moindre recoin, semblaient devenir particules d'air… semblaient s'apprêter à le noyer. Yoochun resta un long moment immobile, dans l'obscurité. Les lèvres pincées, le regard fixe. Comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer… de penser à elle.

_Elle ? Elles ? _

« -Eun-Ju… »

Un murmure, dans silence. Elle. Lui. Comme s'il attendait une réponse, comme s'il attendait qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle lui dise que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait cela et qu'il ne l'avait jamais tuée. Qu'un mauvais rêve… Comme il le souhaitait.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre avec violence, comme pour s'empêcher de trembler, le Coréen s'assit sur son lit. La machoire plus crispée que jamais.

« -Eun-Ju… »

Sa voix se faisait suppliante. Oh bon sang, faites qu'elle revienne… Faites que tout ça n'ait été qu'un vulgaire tissu de mensonges… Faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte…

Faites qu'elles ne soient pas mortes…

« -Pardon… »

Faites qu'elle lui pardonne…

« -Pardon… »

Faites quelque chose…

« -Pardon… »

Sarie…

« -S'il-te-plaît… »

Qu'elle s'éveille… Par pitié. Qu'elle s'éveille… Qu'il puisse revoir son visage souriant, son regard vivant, qu'il puisse la retrouver telle qu'elle avait été… Qu'elle puisse lui pardonner…

Le froid, la peur, les doutes s'infiltrèrent dans son corps déjà tendu et douloureux. A chacune de ses inspirations, ils se faufilaient dans ses poumons pour mieux se glisser dans ses veines… Chaque battement de son cœur semblait déclencher un tremblement, une explosion de ses organes. Ou peut-être tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était cette sensation qui s'éparpillait en tout son corps… Et ce visage, ce visage qui souriait… Qui pleurait… Ces lèvres qui murmuraient son nom… Cette main qu'elle semblait lui tendre… Réclamait-elle du secours ou était-ce elle qui le lui portait ? Il ne parvenait à le savoir. Et dans le fond, peut-être que cela n'avait aucune importance…

« -Sarie… »

Un nom, le sien. Un nom, ses sentiments. Un nom… Elle. Yoochun se rendit compte à quel point il se devait d'aller la voir, d'aller s'excuser. D'aller lui expliquer ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. Et d'attendre, auprès d'elle, son éveil.

Cette main tendue n'était peut-être rien d'autre qu'une demande et une offre de secours. Elle, lui. Peut-être que, tout simplement, ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour s'aider à se relever… mutuellement.

Alors, Yoochun, comme brusquement calmé, se releva doucement. Et s'apprêta, lentement, à aller la voir. Se douchant, s'habillant, se préparant avec lourdeur.

Comme si chacuns de ses gestes allaient devenir mots.

* * *

Il faisait bon. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête.

En somme, tout était parfait.

Changmin poussa un soupir satisfait en ramenant contre lui quelqu'un qui avait l'air tout aussi endormi que lui, vu le manque de réaction. Voilà, là il était bien.

Minute.

Depuis quand y avait-il quelqu'un dans son lit ? D'ailleurs, qui est-ce que c'était ? Le grand brun entrouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il daigna les rouvrir, s'habituant à la luminosité ambiante.

« -Mhmmpf »

Il bailla, puis se décida à soulever la couverture qui le –_les-_ recouvrait.

« -…Euh… »

Non, il n'avait rien vu du tout. Allez, on repose l'édredon, on ferme les yeux, on se rendort et on _la _laisse régler le problème, le temps qu'_elle _se réveille. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de prendre des décisions. Décisions qui, de toutes manières, le feraient probablement paniquer. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver dans le lit d'une gamine de seize ans…

Et puis, bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était éveillé avec la gueule de bois ou quoi –là, ç'aurait été inquiétant. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et Changmin savait parfaitement pourquoi il se trouvait là. Le problème, c'était qu'il savait qu'il allait paniquer à _son _éveil. Et si quelqu'un, à cet instant, entrait dans la pièce, là, ce ne serait plus de la panique. Ce serait de la débandade, de l'agitation totale, et comme disait si bien la population pré-pubère, le bordel.

Alors qu'elle… Bon, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, mais il préférait la laisser prendre les choses en main. C'était plus facile et il n'aurait pas à paniquer. Evidemment, ce n'était pas responsable de sa part. C'était même totalement irresponsable. Tant pis. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui le préoccupaient ou qui envahissaient sa conscience.

Enfin, ça dépendait des responsabilités.

Tomoko remua contre lui, et sembla se replier sur elle-même. Le Coréen se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de rabattre la couverture –et remédia à cet oubli. Dans le fond, dormir avec quelqu'un ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et il était bien étrange de retrouver la chaleur humaine d'un autre dans son lit. Etrange, mais pas désagréable. Bien au contraire.

Les _responsabilités. _Changmin n'aimait décidément pas la sonorité de ce mot. Il lui rappelait son époque lycéenne, où ses parents, ses professeurs et parfois même ceux qui se disaient ses amis lui rabâchaient, répétaient, assenaient qu'il fallait qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait passé son temps à les fuir.

En entrant, par exemple, à la JMB's dès la fin de ses études, en suivant sans réfléchir la lettre de sa cousine. Qu'avait-elle pensé en l'y envoyant ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Il ne le savait pas, et cela lui importait peu d'y réfléchir.

Le grand brun soupira. En dépit de son ancienne réputation de premier de la classe, il n'était pas très futé. Pas du tout. Penser aux choses compliquées l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, en fait –par choses compliquées il entendait les choses qui lui déplaisaient.

Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il le fasse un jour.

Son regard se posa sur la petite masse peletonnée contre lui. S'il n'y avait eu ces _responsabilités, _il aurait peut-être pu se laisser tenter et s'avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. Que ce soit par son stupide caractère ou par son sourire.

Sous la couverture, on remua à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut visiblement pour de bon. Un pan de l'édredon se rabattit brusquement et le Coréen ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il soupira quand Tomoko s'étira. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« -Salut… » marmotta-t-elle en baillant, se baillonnant d'une main.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas d'un air encore ensomeillé. Elle plissa les yeux, les referma, puis sembla sur le point de se rendormir. Au bout d'un long moment silencieux, Changmin répondit à son salut.

« -Hello. »

Son marmonnement peu convaincu ne sembla pas mettre l'esprit de la jeune fille en alerte. Au contraire, elle s'étira à nouveau –mais daigna tout de même baisser les yeux vers lui.

« -Quelle heure il est ? »

Il jeta un regard par dessus sa propre épaule –non sans difficulté – et lui signala qu'il était déjà dix heures.

« J'ai faim, ajouta le grand brun en dévisageant la Japonaise.

-Moi aussi, marmonna-t-elle d'un air renfrogné. Je me demande s'il y a de la confiture d'abricot, ici. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Houston, problème à la tour de contrôle… Changmin dans le lit de Tomoko et visiblement aucune réaction…

-Houston, problème à la tour de contrôle, singea la dite Tomoko, Changmin a faim et ne semble vouloir rien faire pour remédier à son problème…

-Tomoko, je suis sérieux ! »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« A propos de ?

-A propos du fait que je sois dans ton lit.

-Ecoute, si tu es amnésique, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce matin ?

-…Oui.

-Dans ce cas, où est le problème ? »

Il bougonna. En fait, sa réaction face au problème était pire que la sienne : si lui l'ignorait délibérément, elle ne le voyait carrément pas.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais…

-Mais tu es un homme, je suis une gamine de seize ans et visiblement monsieur est prude au point de ne pouvoir dormir avec une simple fillette !

-Ce-n'est-pas-ça ! siffla Changmin, outré. Je ne suis pas prude ! »

Elle eut un bref rictus.

« Eh bien, je croyais que tu _aimais les invitations, _Changmin_…_

-Je…Hey, ça va hein. J'étais à moitié endormi, j'me rendais pas compte de ce que je disais.

-Et ni de ce que tu faisais. Evidemment. »

Tomoko poussa un soupir.

« -Changmin, je ne vois sincèrement pas où est le problème. C'est pas un crime, de dormir avec quelqu'un. »

Il finit par capituler. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Dormir ensemble, ce n'était techniquement pas un crime.

« Possible.

-Pas de quoi faire tout un plat. A ce propos, on va manger ?

-Tomoko… »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« -Si ç'aurait été n'importe quel type de vingt ans, tu aurais aussi dormi avec lui sans aucun scrupule ? »

Un long silence suivit, puis un rire retentit dans la pièce. Changmin observa la Japonaise sans comprendre, et dut attendre un certain temps avant qu'elle ne se calme. La jeune fille finit par reprendre une respiration normale, encore secouée par quelques gloussements et sourires incontrôlés.

« …Comme si j'allais dormir avec n'importe quel type que je viendrais de croiser dans la rue ! T'as fumé quoi toi ?

-Tu me connais depuis moins longtemps que Yunho. Tu aurais pu dormir avec lui.

-Quel est le rapport ? Tu aurais préféré ?

-NON ! »

Tomoko, sciée, resta un instant sans réagir. Puis repartit dans un fou-rire qui prit de court le grand brun.

« Ne ris pas, grogna-t-il. Et ne me dis pas que toi, tu aurais préféré.

-Ah ça, je n'en sais rien, j'ai pas essayé. T'es bien le seul à avoir dormi avec moi dans un lit une place. D'habitude, même dans un lit deux places, c'est pas aussi confortable.

-C'était confortable ? »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

« -Et comment ! »

Changmin se demanda si elle lui donnerait l'autorisation de l'embrasser avec ce même sourire. Son cœur sembla s'emballer à cette idée et son estomac approuva entièrement. Un nouveau rire retentit dans la pièce.

« -T'as faim, non ? »

Le rire fut communicatif et le grand brun ne put qu'être atteint à son tour par la bonne humeur de la Japonaise. Ils furent ensuite interrompus par un coup de fil –bizarre, ils n'avaient pas vu le téléphone – qui leur provenait de l'accueil. Le petit déjeuner arriverait à l'étage dans une demi-heure.

Changmin se plaignit donc durant le temps qui restait.

* * *

Yunho observa partir l'équipe médicale avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là à le cuisiner, à l'inspecter, l'interroger et à le regarder comme une bête curieuse. Le médecin avait d'ailleurs prononcé son nom d'un air troublé. Le Coréen se souvenait de l'accent de l'homme, de l'expression de son visage et surtout, de l'hésitation, de la presque-crainte qui se terrait dans ses mots. Il avait cependant repris aussitôt un visage tout à fait impassible -c'était probablement ce que l'on appelait la neutralité.

Poussant un soupir, le fils de l'ambassadeur se laissa glisser –non sans difficulté- le long de son lit. Il battit légèrement des jambes, désireux de se lever mais ne bougea pas plus. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis posa son regard sur les alentours. Durant la nuit, pendant que les patients dormaient, des installations avaient été posées autour de lui, et de lourds rideaux blancs –tirant légèrement sur le gris- l'entouraient. D'après ce qu'il entendait, il y avait à présent d'autres patients dans la pièce. Enfin, peut-être y en avait-il toujours eu. Mais il n'en avait jamais pris conscience, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix d'un homme bougonner.

Pensif, il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Resongeant aux évènements du jour précédent. Jae Joong –Jae Joong qui pleurait. Les larmes qui avaient taché son vêtement vert anis. Tout cela semblait faire partie d'un autre monde, d'une autre existence. Yunho avait tout simplement l'impression d'avoir traversé un miroir. Jae Joong qui pleurait. Son regard las, fatigué… rongé par la culpabilité et la douleur. Son sourire déchirant.

Jae Joong – Jae Joong qui pleurait. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à digérer l'information –son esprit, son corps, et son existence toute entière la refusait. Il – Il…

Il avait semblé si fragile… Une statue de marbre qui se brisait à ses pieds, un homme de pierre qui brusquement basculait. _Basculait_…

Son père aussi avait basculé. Pas de la même manière, mais il avait basculé. _Il était passé de l'autre côté. _Il y avait bien longtemps que le Coréen n'avait pas eu l'esprit préoccupé par la …la mort de son père. Il était peut-être préférable, d'ailleurs, qu'il cesse immédiatement d'y penser.

Oh, non, il n'était pas en train de s'aveugler ou quoi. Il ne passait pas l'éponge, il ne fuyait pas, rien de tout cela. Tout simplement… Son _père…_L'idée même de ne plus jamais le revoir semblait être irréelle. Peut-être qu'en réalité, Yunho espérait qu'il arriverait dans l'hôpital, pour lui rendre visite, s'informer de son état.

« Sauf qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne le fera plus jamais. »

Ne plus y penser. Finalement, si, il fuyait. C'était exactement ça. Il refusait en bloc la mort de son père, et avait passé son temps à fuir, encore et encore. Depuis le début. Parce que rester dans cet appartement plein de souvenirs lui était trop douloureux. Parce que recevoir son héritage serait admettre à quel point… A quel point…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne _pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas. _

Et ce cauchemar. Ce _rêve_ où Il était là. Lui, et… Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Toutes ces choses qui l'effrayaient, qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Qui déchiraient, laminaient son corps. Qui se tordaient en lui, qui le tordaient lui. Qui le …

Le noir. L'obscurité… Le sang. Lui…

« -Yunho ? »

Un bruissement, non loin de lui. Les rideaux en face de lui semblèrent se soulever, et une silhouette familière pénétra dans l'enceinte limitée par les barres de métal et les lourds tissus blancs.

Jae Joong. En quoi cette apparition l'effraya et l'apaisa, il n'en savait rien. Sa silhouette semblait à la fois menaçante, trouble et …inévitablement belle. Il était beau à en crever. Même dans cette tenue anis, avec ce visage fatigué, ce type était… angélique. Un ange avec une tête de trois mètres de long, certes. Mais un ange quand même. Peut-être bien celui du purgeatoire, en réalité.

Il avait l'air étrangement iréel. Lointain. Vague. Et Yunho se surprit à se demander s'il n'avait pas des hallucinations. L'androgyne semblait si… léger…

« -Est-ce que tu vas t'effacer ? murmura-t-il malgré lui. T'évaporer ? »

Son compatriote haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha. L'air toujours aussi fragile, toujours aussi peu net.

« -Jung Yunho, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un coup de crayon ou de la vapeur ? »

Oui, songea l'héritier de la fortune des Jung, oui. Jae Joong ressemblait inévitablement à un de ces dessins légers au crayon à papier et coloriés vaguement à l'aquarelle, dessin qui, sans aucun doute, s'effacerait à la vapeur. Sa fragilité était encore présente, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Yunho la sentait, et sentait prêt à s'effondrer le mur que l'androgyne semblait avoir érigé autour de lui.

« -… Tu n'as pas réussi. »

Les mains de l'ex-membre de la JMB's se crispèrent. Son regard se fit défiant –il se savait en danger, songea l'autre. Mais l'expression du visage de celui qui se tenait debout ne changea absolument rien à la légèreté qui émanait de sa silhouette. Yunho sentit une sensation glaciale se propager dans les poumons.

Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique, qui tirait presque de la tristesse dans l'homme en lui-même. Quelque chose que l'on ne parvenait à déterminer.

Une impression de neige. La neige tombait doucement dans la pièce… Ils restèrent un moment immobile, à se dévisager. Avec la nette impression qu'autour d'eux les flocons s'entassaient sur le sol.

« -Yunho…Ne me parle pas de ça. Pas maintenant. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se laissant emporter par le courant d'air glacial qui s'enroulait autour de leur corps. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Comme pour vérifier que la fragilité de son interlocuteur n'était pas une hallucination. Une image.

Dans le fond, il ne savait plus très bien s'il le voulait ou non.

« -J'ai plus important à te dire. »

Sa voix était lasse. Plus lasse que jamais. Comme si ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'avait plus d'importance, comme si en réalité, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et brusquement, Yunho fut saisi par la peur de le voir vraiment s'effacer. S'évaporer. Comme une image. Comme un coup de crayon. Comme un ange qui vous retire la grâce de l'observer.

Jae Joong s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise non loin du lit. Calmement. Lentement. Le neuveu de Myoung-bo l'observa avec inquiétude. Avec panique. Et s'il s'effaçait ?

Il tendit malgré lui lentement la main.

« -Jae Joong… »

Surpris, ce dernier contempla sans bouger la main qui se soulevait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Puis, sembla comprendre ce que voulait celui qui était allongé devant lui. Et doucement, leva sa propre main et colla sa paume sous celle de l'autre, la poussant légèrement afin qu'elles étirent leurs doigts vers le plafond. Sans un mot.

Un long silence de neige les enveloppa un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'androgyne l'altère de ses mots.

« -…Je ne vais pas m'envoler non plus, tu sais. J'ai déjà résisté à plus que ça. »

Pourtant sa main contre la sienne tremblait, nota Yunho. Mais il n'en dit pas un mot, ne pouvant qu'apprécier le contact de leurs paumes qui se rejoignaient, qui se collaient l'une à l'autre comme le reflet d'un miroir –ou presque. La peau de Jae Joong était plus pâle que la sienne. Et lui avait une main un peu plus grande –quoiqu'étrangement plus délicate. La vie, peut-être. La vie et ses déboires. Si Yunho n'avait rien connu de plus que ce que devait lui réserver sa vie –si l'on exceptait son oncle, Jae Joong avait dû en baver. La manière dont ses mains se crispaient, la légère rugosité du bout de ses doigts…

C'en était presque risible. L'androgyne aux mains rugueuses et le Coréen viril aux mains de soie… Oui, ça l'était presque. Presque – ce mot résonna en eux comme une promesse. Presque.

« -…Et pourtant je n'y arrive plus, constata finalement Jae Joong. Bizarre ce que la vie nous réserve. Des tas de conneries, des tas de tarés, de quoi en devenir fou moi aussi, et je finis par flancher au moment où tout semble se terminer. C'est con, la vie… »

Yunho lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son interlocuteur sembla apprécier le silence. Puis, un murmure emplit ses lèvres –murmure que l'autre recueillit au creux de son oreille, faute de ne pouvoir le faire avec les siennes.

« -Yunho…On va se rendre. Tous les quatre. On va redonner une chance aux familles, pour qu'ils réussissent à faire leur deuil. On va… probablement écoper d'une peine à perpétuité. »

A leur tour, les doigts du fils de l'amabassadeur se crispèrent. Il baissa brusquement les yeux, ne parvenant à supporter les mots qu'il entendait – se rendre, deuil, écoper…perpétuité. Etait-ce à ça que devaient se résumer leurs vies, à présent ?

« -On aurait besoin de… ton témoignage. Que tu prouves qu'on a été là-bas, et qu'on les a tués. »

Tués. Morts, donc. Ils étaient morts. Une sensation glaciale se répandit à nouveau autour d'eux.

« -Non. »

Yunho serra les dents, et répéta ce mot qu'il venait de larguer dans la conversation comme une ancre à la mer.

« -Non. »

Jae Joong leva les yeux. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et s'apprêta à se lever –l'autre croisa brusquement ses doigts avec les siens, et referma sa poigne. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« -Je refuse. »

Avait-il prononcé ces mots ? Avaient-ils prononcés ces mots ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Une seule chose leur semblait certaine : ils les avaient entendus. Ils les avaient entendus et l'autre aussi.

L'autre. Son regard. La myriade de lumières différentes qui semblait s'y cacher, les milliers de reflets qui s'y réfugiaient. La neige qu'ils percevaient dans ses yeux. La neige. Les flocons. L'hiver. Le silence.

Un silence apaisant et doux. Un silence qui gardait au creux de ses bras la blancheur et le pur éclat de la dernière saison de l'année… Un silence qui était le leur. Ce silence qu'ils retrouvaient dans le regard de l'autre, ce silence qu'ils avaient longtemps gardé secret, ce silence soudainement s'entremêlait autour d'eux pour ne faire plus qu'un.

« -_Pourquoi_ ? »

Un murmure.

« -Parce qu'on ne mérite plus d'exister. Parce qu'on est des assassins. A vie. Parce qu'on n'a pas plus droit à la liberté que les autres. »

Une réponse à ce murmure, une réponse à cette douleur.

« -Parce que vous méritez d'exister. Parce que chacun, nous avons le droit d'exister. Quels que soient nos crimes, chacun d'entre nous mérite une seconde chance. Même si cela comporte des risques, même si cela comporte des tas de compromis. On ne vit qu'une seule fois avec la même conscience, alors ne gâchez pas cette chance… »

Un regard semblant éternel. Eternellement sien.

« -Quoi qu'on en dise, je crois en vous. Je crois en toi. En côté humain qui existe en chacun d'entre nous, qui te fait flancher au moment où tout semble se terminer. Mais si tu flanches, il y a bien une raison… Et elle s'appelle l'humanité. »

Savoir. Ou pas. Hésiter. Ou non. Les doutes qui s'immiçaient en lui et ses iris sombres qui le faisaient flancher. Ses mots qui plus que jamais le touchaient.

Alors, doucement, les doigts de Jae Joong se refermèrent sur ceux de Yunho. Comme un coup de pinceau que l'on donne pour compléter un tableau, comme le dernier morceau d'un puzzle représentant un bout de ciel. Comme l'espoir qu'ils détenaient en leurs corps.

« -J'y réfléchirai. Fais-le, toi aussi. »

L'androgyne détourna le regard en desserrant lentement les doigts, tandis que l'autre faisait de même en hochant la tête.

Puis, sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, Jae Joong s'en fut. Celui qui restait ramena son regard vers le plafond, profondément troublé.

_Réfléchir…_

* * *

Bientôt deux heures, d'après les chiffres rouges du réveil posé sur la petite table de nuit. Yoochun se décida enfin à attraper sa veste noire posée sur son lit depuis bien des heures, déjà. Machinalement, il attrapa le chapeau accroché en évidence sur le porte-manteau. Il manqua de trébucher sur quelques livres posés à terre – ceux qu'il avait lu pour oublier le temps qui passait – puis sortit de la chambre pour aller frapper à celle d'en face.

La longue silhouette du grand brun s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait.

« -Ah, Yoochun… Je vois que tu t'es décidé. »

Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Ses mains trituraient le rebord de son couvre-chef.

« Je serais probablement injoignable pour quelques heures, alors ne faites pas de bêtises.

-On est pas des mômes, tu sais. »

L'aîné arqua un sourcil.

« Enfin, peu importe. Changmin, prends soin de Tomoko.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Yoochun ! »

La Tomoko en question débarqua brusquement et manqua de trébucher. Le grand brun la retint.

« Eh, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital, c'est pas le moment de gambader.

-Ça va, hein. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et grimaça. Le grand brun posa ses paumes dessus.

« Tu devrais arrêter les mouvement brusque, fit remarquer celui qui se tenait dans le couloir.

-J'avais oublié.

-Je vois. »

Un instant de flottement suivit, puis la Japonaise leva les yeux vers le Coréen fraîchement débarqué.

« -Tu vas à l'hôpital ? »

Il hocha la tête. Les mains de Changmin, sur les épaules de Tomoko, se crispèrent un instant et la jeune fille elle-même se tendit.

« Tu vas voir Sarie…Non ?

-Si.

-Alors… Tu… Dis-lui qu'elle nous manque, hein ? »

Un instant fragile traversa leurs regards et aucun n'osa reprendre la parole. De peur de se briser contre la douleur de l'autre, de peur de briser l'autre par ses propres mots. Comme si leur âme était de verre.

« -Je lui dirai. » finit par murmurer Yoochun.

Il répéta d'un air songeur :

« Je lui dirai.

-J'aimerais savoir si Jae Joong va bien, marmonna le grand brun, de tels mots semblant lui coûter.

-Et Yunho aussi. » ajouta la plus jeune dans un souffle.

Yoochun hocha la tête, puis y posa son couvre-chef, le soulevant légèrement pour les saluer. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide alors que derrière lui se refermait la porte. Ses pas retentirent un instant dans le couloir, puis se firent tout à fait silencieux.

_Sarie…_

* * *

L'automne. Un parc. Les feuilles de saison, le froid de saison et le reste. Son sourire. Leurs sourires. Un déclic. Un instant figé, comme ça, dans un fragment de vie. Un instant de bonheur, un instant éphémère.

« -Allez, quoi ! Encore une ! »

Pauline poussa un soupir mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, et tourna le dos au photographe en herbe à côté d'elle.

« -J'veux pas ! »

Il poussa un cri navré –petit cri aigu qui tira un sourire à la jeune femme- et finit par se reculer un peu, attrapant dans l'appareil un instant de bouderie. Cette dernière se retourna brusquement. Une exclamation retentit dans le parc.

« EH !

-C'est parce que tu voulais pas te tourner vers moi ! » se justifia le jeune homme, l'appareil numérique dans la main.

Elle tenta de le lui arracher, sans succès. Il tendit l'objet à bout de bras avec un grand sourire, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha assez près pour tenter de l'attraper, il se pencha, lui caressant les lèvres des siennes. La Française eut un bref sourire, puis s'appuya pour approfondir le baiser, mine de rien –évitant évidemment ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son bras blessé- et dépliant par la même occasion le sien… pour attraper ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir depuis quelques secondes.

« -Aha ! Victoire de Pauline sur Junsu ! J'ai l'appareil ! »

Déclic. Le visage étonné d'un certain blond en gros plan. La victoire pour Pauline. Déclic. Le sourire attendri de Junsu.

« -T'es incorrigible. »

Derrière l'appareil qui reflétait les éclats blancs du mauvais temps, la jeune femme riait.

« -Je sais. »

Junsu posa sa main valide sur celles de la Française.

« -Tous les deux, c'est tout aussi bien, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, un simple glissement. La bien-aimée du Coréen tourna l'objectif en leur direction, et colla sa joue à la sienne.

« -Un, deux, trois… Soleil ! »

Déclic. Un couple qui sourit. Elle s'écarta légèrement, lui faisant face. Devinant ses intentions, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, il fit de même. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau. Avec provocation la jeune femme lui passa la langue sur les lèvres, et un déclic se fit entendre.

Junsu se mordit la lèvre inférieure, songeant à la réaction qu'il aurait eu s'ils n'étaient pas dans un parc.

Déclic.

Un couple qui se taquine.

« -Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être prendre autre que chose que des gros plans. »

La jeune femme se leva, et l'appareil en main, alla aborder un passant. Qui bien évidemment, se porta volontaire pour les prendre en photo. Juste une.

Déclic.

Deux grands sourires de loin, deux personnes entrelacées qui regardent vers l'objectif. L'index et le majeur levé. Le signe de la victoire. De leur victoire. Contre qui, quand, où, peu importait. Le principal, c'était cette victoire et ces sourires.

Victoire. La vie qui continue.

* * *

Ses semelles qui claquaient sur le carrelage. Ses pas brefs, précis, et fermes. Ses mains qui tenaient solidement son chapeau. Et son regard au loin, terrifié mais assuré. Sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais terrifié parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

_Impossible is nothing. _

Garder espoir, garder courage. Ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ne pas dépasser la porte. S'arrêter. Jeter un bref coup d'œil pour se rendre compte qu'ils ont installé des rideaux. Interroger l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait depuis le hall –accessoirement. Puis, à son consentement, entrer et soulever le lourds tissus blancs.

« -Je vous laisse ici. En cas de problème, vous pouvez… »

Il ne l'entendit pas. D'ailleurs, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il n'entendait plus rien. Il n'avait plus que la vue, plus que son image, plus qu'elle et lui. Comme si brusquement le monde se refermait sur eux. Juste sur eux _deux. _

« -…Sur nous _deux. » _

Ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher. La réalité en face. Regarder la réalité en face. C'était lui, c'était de sa faute. Tout était de _sa faute. _Et maintenant, il allait falloir qu'il _assume…_Assumer ses actes, assumer sa naïveté. Assumer tout ce qui avait fait qu'il s'était aveuglé jusqu'à présent. Assumer son existence même.

Un pas. Deux. Le monde qui derrière sa semelle commençait à s'effriter. Comme pour l'empêcher de reculer. Elle. Lui. Et le Néant. Le Silence.

Le Silence.

Ses lèvres closes qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir proférer qu'une seule phrase.

« -…_nous_ _deux_. »

Comme si ces mots-même appartenaient au silence, comme s'ils n'étaient eux-mêrme rien de moins qu'une part du silence. Ces mots, et eux. Elle. Lui.

Un pas. Un autre. Ses jambes qui lui faisaient défaut et son corps qui commençait à le lâcher. Une chaise de métal en face de lui. Une bouée de secours. Pour l'aider à surmonter ces sentiments. Ces peurs qui semblaient s'apprêter à l'engloutir, ces doutes qui s'emparaient de lui. Avait-il le droit de venir jusque-là ? Avait-il le droit de l'approcher ? Avait-il le droit de lui adresser la parole ?

Avait-il encore le droit d'exister ?

_Surmonter_.

Encore et encore.

Garder la tête au dessus de l'eau.

_Surmonter. _

Et la sortir de cette eau-même qui tentait de les entraîner dans les profondes abysses de cette eau glaciale.

_Surmonter._

Se battre. Jusqu'au bout.

Attraper cette main déposée sur la couverture blanche. Un galet poli par l'érosion du temps, du sable, du vent et de la mer. Un galet qu'il ramassait et dont il découvrait les infimes douceurs, les infimes blessures, les infimes creux et les milliers d'histoires.

Une vie polie par l'érosion de la vie, l'érosion de ses déboires. L'érosion des sentiments.

Resserrer ses doigts sur ceux, délicats, de la jeune femme. Délicats et froids. Froids mais toujours vivants.

Vivants. Vivante. Ce que ce mot pouvait être rassurant.

Elle était _vivante_.

« -_Alive… »_

Un murmure.

« -_You're alive. »_

Un murmure, presque un rire. Un murmure, presque un soupir. Un murmure, et des doigts qui se resserrent. Des lèvres frémissantes. Lèvres pleines d'excuses et de sentiments douloureux.

« -Ne l'oublie pas. »

Non, que jamais elle ne l'oublie. Elle était en _vie. _

« -Même si pour le moment tu sembles le refuser. »

Assis, il déposa contre son front la main de la jeune femme.

« -Mais ne l'oublie pas. S'il te plaît. »

Un rire nerveux. Comme si toutes ces précautions naïves et effarées l'amusaient.

« -Il est bien présomptueux de ma part de te donner des ordres. »

Ses doigts contre son visage. Sa peau contre sa peau.

« -Alors que je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

Frémissements. Elle, lui, il n'en savait rien. Sûrement plus lui qu'elle. Mais peu importait. Puisque ces frémissements, ils les partageaient. Puisque cette douleur, ils la partageaient. Puisque cette tentative de sauvetage se scindait également en deux. En deux mains tendues l'une vers l'autre, comme un reflet. Deux mains qui, il l'espérait, finiraient par se rejoindre en un mouvement salutaire. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Il l'espérait seulement. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire.

« -J'espère… »

Un soupir.

« -J'espère, encore et encore. Tant que tu seras de ce monde, je continuerai à espérer. Espérer ton éveil, espérer que…tu puisses me pardonner. J'espère. »

Il effleura de ses lèvres la peau de la jeune femme.

« -Sarie… »

Un murmure qui, il l'espérait, traverserait le temps et l'espace pour la rejoindre. Son nom, son nom en ses lèvres. Son nom de douceur, son nom de douleur.

« -Sarie… »

Qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Qu'elle l'entende. Qu'elle puisse lui pardonner. Qu'elle lui pardonne. Qu'elle s'éveille… Qu'il puisse l'entendre à nouveau… La voir sourire à nouveau, rire. Qu'ils puissent échanger un regard…

« -Sarie… »

Par pitié. Que le ciel se soulève en sa faveur, qu'un dieu dirigeant le monde puisse l'éveiller, faire un miracle.

Par pitié. Qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle lui offre un sourire. Qu'il puisse entendre sa voix, son rire.

Par pitié. Qu'il n'ait plus à endurer cette souffrance…

« -Sarie… »

Qu'elle s'éveille !

« -Bon sang… »

Il ferma les yeux, reposa la main. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

« -S'il te plaît… S'il vous plaît… Oh, bon sang… Faites quelque chose… Ne la laissez pas comme ça… »

C'était injuste. Injuste…

« -S'il doit arriver quelque chose à quelqu'un, c'est à moi… Si quelqu'un doit mourir, c'est moi… Pourquoi aurait-elle à souffrir ? Pourquoi devrait-elle subir une peine à ma place ? SI QUELQUE CHOSE DOIT ARRIVER, C'EST A MOI ! »

Il plaqua une main contre ses paupières. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Résister. Résister…

« -Elle n'a rien fait… Rien du tout… Tout est… tout est ma faute… »

Surmonter. Ne pas se laisser faire par ses propres sentiments. Ne pas se laisser avoir par ce nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge, ce sanglot qui commençait à naître dans sa poitrine. Comprimer tout son être, résister.

« -C'est moi qui ai tiré… Moi seul… Moi qui n'ai pas été capable de garder mon sang-froid… Oh, s'il vous plaît… »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblant. Ne pas pleurer…

« -Ne la laissez pas comme ça… Sarie… »

Un sanglot secoua son corps.

« -Sarie… S'il te plaît… »

Il serra les dents, le poing serré.

« -Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… »

Faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse l'entendre, en ce monde, en cet univers. N'importe où. Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, puisse l'écouter, le comprendre. Faites qu'elle lui pardonne.

« -Puisse-tu me pardonner, Sarie… Puisse-tu m'entendre… »

Fou. Il en devenait fou. Fou de peine, fou de douleur.

« -Pardon… Pardon… »

Oh, bon sang…

« -J'ai tiré… C'est moi, vous entendez ? C'est moi qui ai tiré… C'est moi qui lui ai fait mal… C'est moi… Moi seul… »

Il retira sa main de son visage. La machoire crispée, les poings serrés, il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« -MOI ! MOI, VOUS ENTENDEZ ! MOI ! ELLE N'AVAIT RIEN A VOIR LA-DEDANS ! TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! C'EST BIEN LA PREUVE QU'IL N'Y A AUCUNE JUSTICE SUR TERRE, QU'IL Y A JUSTE LES MERDEUX COMME MOI ! »

Lui. Lui. Il était le seul et unique responsable… Sa colère se calma brusquement. Tout était de sa faute… Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à quelque chose qui n'existait pas ?

C'était de sa faute…

Il sentit brusquement une présence derrière lui. Le monde s'élargissait, le silence s'estompait. Tout reprenait sens, tout sauf lui. Tout sauf elle. Tout sauf eux.

« -Yoochun. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas.

« -Reviens demain, Yoochun. »

Sa respiration se calmait, elle aussi. Mais la peine et la douleur restaient.

« Demain…

-Ouais. Demain. Ça vaudra mieux. Donne-toi le temps d'y penser. »

On l'aida à se relever. Yoochun resta un moment debout, à observer le visage détendu de Sarie. Ses propres lèvres frémirent. Il les pinça, et d'un pas lourd, s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il souleva le rideau, un instant d'égarement le traversa.

Et si…

Il se retourna brusquement.

Non.

Il détourna le regard et sortit de la chambre. Jae Joong l'attendait.

« -Merci… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire bref. Crispé. Mais sincère. Il lui proposa de le raccompagner dans sa chambre.

« -…ou tu vas voir Yunho ? »

L'androgyne s'immobilisa, troublé, puis se reprit.

« …Je suis déjà passé tout à l'heure.

-Il va bien ? »

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté. Mi-oui, mi-non.

« Il s'est réveillé. C'est déjà ça. Il a l'air… fatigué, mais c'est normal.

-Et toi… »

Le visage de Jae Joong prit une expression ennuyée.

« -Mon dos me brûle encore un peu, de temps en temps. Ils pensent me lâcher demain, donc ça devrait aller. De toutes façon, là où j'ai vraiment mal, c'est là. »

Il tapota son torse du bout des doigts. Puis, il l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

« Comment vont les autres ?

-Bien. Ils ont tous un peu mal quelque part, mais ça va aller.

-Et toi, Yoochun… pense à dormir. »

Il ne répondit pas. L'androgyne le laissa en haut des marches.

« J'ai pas envie de me remonter les marches après. Je t'aurai bien raccompagné jusqu'au hall, sinon.

-Laisse donc. Je ne vais pas me perdre, tu sais. »

L'autre esquissa un sourire. Puis, le saluant de la main, revint sur ses pas. Yoochun observa sa silhouette sombre s'éloigner, avant de descendre lentement les marches.

Quelques instants plus tard, à l'arrière d'un taxi, le Coréen se remémora l'air las qu'arborait son ancien collègue. Le même que Changmin. Le même que Junsu. Et probablement le même que le sien.

Lassitude. Fatigue. Incompréhension. Doutes. Désespoir.

Chacune de leurs expressions avait sa propre nuance de lassitude. Cependant, toutes, inévitablement, se ressemblaient.

Ils avaient perdu cette habitude de garder un visage fermé et froid. Depuis combien de temps ? Yoochun ne parvenait à s'en souvenir. Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant dans ce constat. Puisqu'enfin ils retrouvaient visage humain, visage de chair et de chaleur.

Enfin.

A nouveau, pour la seconde fois de la journée, le Coréen s'autorisa un sourire.

Des silhouettes. Des ombres. Des rires. Des sourires. Des doutes, des peines. Des vies.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait derrière les hautes tours qui s'étiraient vers le ciel, autour d'eux et dans le lointain. Séoul revêtait de chaudes couleurs, juste un instant. Juste un instant, elle libérait sa longue robe de feu, laissant ses bras de pierre redevenir chair, et s'étendait de tout son long. Juste un instant, elle se faisait langoureuse. Juste un instant.

Et s'il y avait une personne en ce moment sensible à la beauté de cet instant, c'était bien Kim Junsu. Les yeux vers le ciel, accroupi sur le bord du trottoir, le Coréen semblait redécouvrir un aspect de sa ville. Sa ville dont ils avaient parcouru le moindre recoin, sa ville dans laquelle ils avaient longtemps vécu ensemble. Sa ville. Leur ville. Leurs souvenirs.

« -Jun Ho… »

Son jumeau, son double. Son frère. Un des êtres qui lui était le plus cher, l'être qui le comprenait mieux que personne. L'être qui en ce moment même, aurait soupiré en voyant un avion passer. _«'Peuvent pas arrêter de lâcher du kérosène, un peu ? Histoire d'arrêter de polluer notre planète ? Comment tu veux jouer au baseball dans ces conditions ? » _

« -'Peuvent pas arrêter de lâcher du kérosène, un peu ? Histoire d'arrêter de polluer notre planète ? Comment tu veux jouer au baseball dans ces conditions… »

Alors qu'il murmurait ces mots, le blond sentit sa gorge se nouer, un léger sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres. Bon sang ce qu'il était stupide. Bon sang ce qu'il était niais. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal…

« -Et bon sang ce que tu peux me manquer. »

Si seulement cet abruti n'avait pas disparu… Si seulement il pouvait revenir… Si seulement…

Si seulement le ciel n'était pas aussi beau…

Beau à en crever. Beau comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Beau, alors que le reste du monde s'en contrefichait – beau, alors que son frère n'était pas là. Son frère aurait dû être là. Son frère devait être là. Son frère se devait de gâcher cet instant paisible en lâchant une remarque stupide –sur quoi il aurait lui-même renchéri. Son frère…

Son frère était probablement mort.

Le sourire de Junsu s'éteignit brutalement.

Jun Ho…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile disparaisse ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le laisse seul, ici ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il espère encore son retour ?

Son retour. Comme il le souhaitait, comme il l'espérait… Et comme il s'en voulait d'y croire encore. Ce maigre espoir qui survivait en son cœur était tout simplement intolérable… Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il était mort. Ou il ne le savait pas… En réalité, il n'en savait rien. Et c'était justement ça le problème.

La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était bien qu'il avait disparu. Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apportait de plus ? Rien. Disparaître, ce n'était pas mourir. Disparaître, c'était laisser de mesquines traces d'espoir dans le cœur de ceux qui restaient…

Et malheureusement, lui était de ceux qui restaient. Ainsi allait la vie. Cruelle et perfide. Inévitablement injuste.

« -Junsu ? »

Un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait de lui. Des chaussures qu'il connaissait bien. Il leva la tête, croisant le regard de la jeune femme venue le chercher.

« Pauline…

-Il va bientôt commencer à faire sombre, tu sais. On devrait rentrer. »

Toujours accroupi, le blond secoua la tête. Rester dehors. Encore un peu. Juste un peu. Pour ne pas croiser son regard fixe et terne, et pour ne pas croiser leurs souvenirs.

« -On peut rester encore un peu ? Le ciel commence à devenir violet… J'aime bien cette couleur. »

Lui aussi l'aimait.

« -…Junsu ? »

Pauline s'accroupit à côté du Coréen. Ce dernier posa maladroitement sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Juste un petit peu… »

Pour lui. Pour eux.

« -Rien qu'un peu… »

Et pour ce violet qui s'étendait là haut dans ce ciel qu'il avaient autrefois en commun. Violet. Violacé. Comme la couleur de cette tâche sombre qu'il lui avait fait autour de l'œil, lorsque Jun Ho était entré dans l'équipe de baseball. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient tous les deux. Peut-être pas.

La couleur de leur fraternité resta longuement dans la voûte céleste. Pauline finit par se relever en silence. Elle croisa les bras et leva le menton pour scruter cette couleur pour laquelle le Coréen portait autant d'intérêt.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on espère encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'obstine à croire ? »

Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne le reverrait, plus jamais il ne reviendrait.

Plus jamais leur rue ne subirait leurs quatre cents coups. Plus jamais ils ne se disputeraient pour une quelconque futilité. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais, les blagues idiotes des frères Kim. Plus jamais, leurs concours puérils. Plus jamais, les querelles à la batte. Plus jamais, le vide dans l'armoire parce que l'autre avait empruté des affaires. Plus jamais, les remarques mesquines qu'ils se lançaient. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais…

« -Parce que sans l'espoir, on ne serait plus grand chose, monsieur Kim. »

Il poussa un soupir.

« -Il a disparu depuis plus d'un an. Et j'en ai assez… Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir s'il est mort ou non, s'il est encore là quelque part, ce qui lui est arrivé. Je veux être fixé. J'en peux plus, d'espérer dans le vent. »

La jeune femme resta impassible. Immobile et silencieuse. Ne parvenant à piper mot, et s'interrogeant même si elle le souhaitait réellement.

« -Je suis fatigué… »

Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, frissonant. Un filet de vapeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un filet de vapeur, un filet de lassitude.

« -Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée. On est tous fatigués. »

Il se leva à son tour, attrapant une des mains de la jeune femme, entrelaçant ses doigts au siens. Impossible de trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter, l'encourager. Impossible lorsque l'on est deux à éprouver la même douleur, la même lourdeur. Impossible, mais ce fait même qu'ils étaient deux, ensemble, semblait leur réchauffer le cœur. Juste un peu, certes. Mais c'était déjà ça.

« Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café ?

-Un chocolat chaud, plutôt. Je préfère. »

Ne pas être seul dans son malheur a ses avantages comme ses inconvénients. Et même si, en ce moment même, c'étaient les inconvénients qui avaient le dessus, ils restaient persuadés que les avantages gagneraient la guerre. Puisqu'ils étaient deux. Partager, ça divise un peu.

Par contre, pour rien au monde ils ne partageraient leur chocolat chaud. Ça, pas question.

Le chocolat, c'était sacré.

* * *

Un jour de plus écoulé en ce monde. Un grain de sable qui s'échappe du sablier. Le quatrième coup de cloche avant que la grille ne se referme au huitième.

La population Tokyoïte, ce soir encore, surveillerait le bulletin d'information avec inquiétude. La police judiciaire japonaise et coréenne, ce soir encore, se quitterait en des termes tendus.

Et huit êtres, ce soir encore, ne se doutaient de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux…


	36. Premiers regards

**Chapitre 36 : Premiers regards**

Un cri, un hurlement, une peur. Un déploiement de sensations désagréables, effrayantes qui s'éparpillaient en lui. Des douleurs insupportables et des peines sans fond.

Du rouge. Du rouge dans l'obscurité, du rouge et du noir, de la violence, des coups et des pleurs. Un boucan infernal et l'oppression.

_Eun-Ju…_

Des bras, des mains, des armes. Des visages, des pleurs, des rires et des cris. Quelque chose de tumultueux et de grouillant autour de lui, autour de son corps. Une douleur aigue en tout son être, en toute son âme. Du noir, du métal, une détonation. Du gris, de la fumée. Puis le rouge qui revient, encore et encore, persistant, brutal et impossible à arrêter. Pourpre, pourpre, pourpre.

_Eun-Ju…_

Un murmure, un rire, un cri, des larmes. Elle et Lui.

_Eun-Ju…_

Une détonation.

Le silence.

« -Eun-Ju! »

* * *

**Cinq Novembre – Six heures quarante-cinq – Prince Hôtel**

Yoochun s'éveilla brusquement. Il mit un temps à réaliser où il se trouvait et tâtonna un instant les alentours. Un lit. Une fenêtre non loin de lui éclairait la pièce d'une lumière morne. Le jour. Sept heures. L'hôtel.

Semblant enfin discerner la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait, il cilla, se relevant lentement. Trempé de sueur. Le mouvement qu'il venait d'esquisser lui donna un vertige. Puis la nausée. Son corps fut secoué d'une convulsion et il ne put réprimer un râle. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Les mains fermement crispées sur le rebord du lavabo, le Coréen pris de nausée ferma les yeux, sentant son corps se tendre, se secouer, se tordre. Ses entrailles semblaient se déchirer, ses muscles brûler et une migraine désagréable se propager à l'intérieur de son crâne, alors que l'évier restait désespérément vide. Une douleur aigue en toute sa chair, et son sang qui se mettait à tourner dans tous les sens, bouillir dans ses veines. Un goût amer dans sa salive…

Un haut-le-cœur. Il se pencha brusquement, et enfin, après plusieurs accès, le lavabo se remplit un instant. Son regard se posa sur le liquide dégurgité, puis il fut secoué d'une nouvelle douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent à nouveau sur le lavabo, alors que dans un râle se déversait à nouveau un mélange d'eau et de nourriture digérée. Il sentit la nausée le reprendre à nouveau, tenta de reculer, sans succès. Une nouvelle convulsion s'empara de lui, et il s'entendit encaisser le coup avec douleur, en un gémissement étouffé.

_Du sang. Des cris. De la douleur._

Il ferma les yeux, et un vertige s'empara de lui.

_Elle et lui. Une détonation. _

Un nouveau spasme, une nouvelle douleur, et le lavabo qui se remplissait.

_Eun-Ju…_

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler, sa respiration s'entrecouper, devenir saccadée. En un mouvement précipité il fit tourner le robinet. L'eau se répandit en un mouvement fluide et tournoyant sur l'émail blanc du lave-mains, emportant sur son passage une odeur désagréable et le reste de ce qu'il avait mangé hier soir. Pas même digéré. Surprenant.

Une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, tandis qu'à la surface de son visage la chaleur se dissipait comme une sensation de brûlure. Il respira avec difficulté.

_Eun-Ju…_

Tuer. Tuer. Blesser. Elle. Lui. Du sang… Du sang impossible à rincer sur ses mains, sur leurs mains… Et Elle. Son corps meurtri, son corps qui s'effondrait, son cœur qui s'éloignait de lui…

Depuis combien de temps ?

Ses poumons semblaient s'embraser. Il s'agrippa avec force au rebord du lavabo, les yeux fermés, son esprit semblant répéter inlassablement ces mots. Il ferma le robinet, les doigts tremblants.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis combien de temps le dupait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle cessé de l'aimer ?

Ses jambes le lâchèrent lentement. Il sentit ses genoux –au bout d'un long effort que son corps semblait exécuter par autonomie- ses genoux fléchir et toucher le sol. Ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts se détendirent à leur tour et il posa ses paumes contre le carrelage froid.

Et si depuis le début tout cela n'avait été qu'une manigance ? Et si…

Oh, bon sang…

Alors enfin, ses spasmes semblèrent prendre fin, pour laisser place à un tout autre type de secousses. Des sanglots retentirent dans la salle de bain.

Dehors, les nuages semblaient enfin daigner s'éloigner un peu.

* * *

Un matin. Un matin comme un autre, un matin plein de nuages, un matin humide, un matin blanc, un matin comateux, un matin dans cette odeur douceâtre de médicaments. Encore un matin.

Matin, matins… _A force_, on finissait par perdre la notion du temps, la notion de tout. Surtout eux, en fait. Surtout lui. A force de tuer, encore et encore des êtres innocents ou non, des êtres humains…Il avait fini par perdre l'une des principales notions qui les reliait à la vie, qui les reliait au reste du monde, qui les reliait à l'existence. L'humanité.

_« Il faut vivre selon ses propres principes, et non selon ceux d'un autre »_, lui avait dit Jeong Hee. Le problème était qu'après la mort de son père –par overdose -, la fugue de celle qui lui avait prononcé ces mots et son entrée à la JMB's… Il avait été dur de trouver quels étaient ses principes et quels étaient ceux des autres.

_« -Kim ! Tu as signé le contrat, tu dois obéir aux ordres ! »_

_« -Kim ! Interdiction de se rebeller ! »_

_« -Kim ! Interdiction de répondre aux supérieurs ! »_

Kim par-ci, Kim par-là…Interdiction par-ci, interdiction par-là… _A force_, on finissait par ne plus savoir ce qui était autorisé ou non. Ce qui était acceptable ou non.

_« -Tu as signé le contrat, ma jolie… Sous les ordres de Monsieur Jung, il n'y a pas de droits de l'homme qui tienne. Le seul principe, la seule notion à laquelle tout le monde obéit, ici, c'est à la loi du plus fort. En ce moment, _je _suis le plus fort. Et _j'_ai décidé que _tu_ subirais l'épreuve de torture. C'est clair ? »_

Acceptable ou non… En réalité, il venait un moment où plus rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Il venait un moment où la douleur était telle qu'elle disparaissait, emportant avec elle nos anciens principes, nos anciennes peines, notre ancienne vie.

Avachi sur le ventre, les bras écartés, à moitié étouffé par son oreiller, les yeux vitreux, Jae Joong s'interrogeait.

Ses anciens principes. Qu'avaient-ils été ? En avait-il réellement eu ? Avait-il eu des idéaux à défendre ? Quel genre d'homme aurait-il été s'il n'y avait eu la JMB's ?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été un étranger, un inconnu, quelqu'un qui peut-être avait été heureux, malgré ses petits ennuis futiles. Malgré tout. C'était comme un énorme mur, une immense muraille qui se dressait devant lui, entre lui et les autres, lui et l'autre qu'il avait été lui-même, qu'il aurait sans doute été. Il sembla réaliser à quel point ce mur serait difficile à franchir, au vu de ses antécédents.

Serait ? En réalité, il ne le serait pas tout court. Puisqu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion… Avant ce mur-là, il y en aurait un autre, celui-là infranchissable, qu'il devrait affronter. Prison, conscience, culpabilité. Tant de mots pour une seule conclusion : enfermement.

Il poussa un soupir, se remémorant les mots qu'avait prononcés Yunho le jour précédent avec une sorte d'incrédulité amère.

_ « -Parce que vous méritez d'exister. Parce que chacun, nous avons le droit d'exister. Quels que soient nos crimes, chacun d'entre nous mérite une seconde chance. Même si cela comporte des risques, même si cela comporte des tas de compromis. On ne vit qu'une seule fois avec la même conscience, alors ne gâchez pas cette chance… »_

Comme ces mots faisaient mal. Comme ces mots étaient doux. Comme ils tiraillaient, et comme ils apaisaient. Yunho savait frapper là où il était le plus faible, là ou chacun d'eux se sentait exposé.

_« -Quoi qu'on en dise, je crois en vous. Je crois en toi. En ce côté humain qui existe en chacun d'entre nous, qui te fait flancher au moment où tout semble se terminer. Mais si tu flanches, il y a bien une raison… Et elle s'appelle l'humanité. »_

Mais quel imbécile il était… Quel imbécile… Jae Joong se souvenait parfaitement du regard qu'avait arboré Yunho, au moment même où ce dernier avait prononcé ces mots. Avec détermination, avec une sorte de sérénité inhabituelle… et surtout, on pouvait y lire la force avec laquelle il _croyait _à ces mots, _ses_ mots.

Croire… Comment Yunho le pouvait-il ? L'androgyne lui-même n'y parvenait. A croire en lui, à croire en l'humanité, à croire à ce futur brumeux, presque obscur qui se profilait à l'horizon. _Croire…_

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se l'autoriser ? Est-ce qu'il en avait le droit ?

Il en doutait.

Et pourtant… Ce doute même était une preuve qu'il avait envie d'y croire. Qu'il avait envie d'avancer vers l'avenir d'une démarche aussi sûre que celle de Yunho. Avec Yunho, même.

Minute.

Comment ça, _avec Yunho_ ?

« -Putain… Je tourne pas rond là… »

Il était complètement pété ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? _Avec ? _Il avait bien pensé _avec ?_

…Oh, pitié.

« C'est une blague. C'est ça. Mon cerveau fait des blagues tout seul. Ha ha ha.

-Vous parlez tout seul également, jeune homme. »

Il sursauta, et leva la tête vers le rideau qui venait de s'écarter. L'infirmière chargée de lui passer quotidiennement une crème lui sourit –comme tous les matins, ou presque. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cet air moqueur qui n'était pas là les autres fois.

Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui était un peu différent. Un peu seulement, beaucoup peut-être. Il laissa son esprit s'égarer sur ces mots. Différent…

Avoir une vie différente. Être quelqu'un de différent. Malgré les différences… Différences. A quel point cela effrayait les gens et a quel point parfois cela les fascinait. Une culture différente. A quel point parfois, cela les écoeurait…

Être un assassin. Être un homosexuel. Être fou. Être différent.

Différent…

Il poussa un soupir.

« -Allez, Monsieur Kim, on ne ronchonne pas et on se déshabille ! » exigea alors la femme à côté du lit, les mains sur les hanches.

Il se releva alors et ôta machinalement le T-shirt anis, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Et c'est quand qu'ils allument ce chauffage de merde ?

-Il est allumé, vous le savez très bien ! Allez, on ne chipote pas ! »

Il grogna et tourna le dos à l'infirmière.

« Très bien. Bon, visiblement ça va mieux… Votre sortie est prévue pour cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Ouais. »

Il n'avait plus tellement envie de partir… Il venait de le réaliser, non pas brusquement, mais comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ce lieu, à ses couloirs, à la qualité piteuse de la télévision, à rendre visite à Yunho… Et puis, partir… ça signifiait que le temps passait, impossible à arrêter, que l'heure où ils se rendraient, où il s'éloignerait de sa liberté se rapprochait peu à peu…

Peu à peu…

La femme palpait avec délicatesse son dos, vérifiait la moindre parcelle de sa peau avec une extrême douceur. Il ferma les yeux. Ses souvenirs remontèrent lentement le long de sa moelle épinière, alors que des pouces épais glissaient dessus…

…Jeong Hee… Jeong Hee qui lui soignait le genou parce qu'il s'était cassé la figure dans les escaliers. Avec cette douceur, avec un sourire tendre, un peu moqueur parce qu'il pleurait. Jeong Hee qui s'inquiétait pour ses notes. Avec ce regard profond, encre, avec ce regard qui le faisait culpabiliser…Jeong Hee qui soupirait parce qu'il avait encore provoqué un professeur. Avec ce sourire amusé, mais non dénué de reproches. Jeong Hee… Jeong Hee qui pleurait à l'enterrement de leur père. Jeong Hee qui partait…qui partait loin de lui, qui ne laissait que des mots tapés à la machine, collés à la porte d'entrée…

Son père. Son père qui avait fait une overdose… Les pots de verres emplis de poudre qu'il avait trouvés dans la boîte à pharmacie… Les tremblements qu'il avait parfois, sa maigreur qui devenait de plus en plus flagrante et eux, eux qui se contentaient de lui conseiller de manger un peu plus…

Du noir. Beaucoup de noir… Il y avait eu beaucoup de noir à son enterrement… Le cercueil avait été soulevé avec facilité par quatre hommes, comme si son père, cet homme qu'il appréciait tant, auquel il tenait tant, qu'il avait tant admiré n'avait pas de poids, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un énorme coffrage de bois… Leur vie de famille que l'on enterrait avec lui…

Leurs vies… Sa vie…

Sa vie qui avait tourné au désastre depuis ce jour… Des caractères ternes, même pas son écriture à elle, une feuille d'imprimante qu'il avait retrouvé à leur retour à la maison… Sa mère qui partait, ses sœurs qui la suivaient… Et lui, laissé seul, sur le seuil de cette maison devenue froide, impersonnelle, vide sans eux…

Sa vie… Sa vie qui était devenue un calvaire au fil des jours, sa vie qui s'était résumé à un seul mot : solitude… Sa vie… Sa survie… Depuis qu'il était entré à la JMB's, sa vie était devenue survie, survie contre cet être répugnant qu'il était… Cet assassin qu'il était…

Assassin… Alcoolique, de surcroît. Puisqu'il avait fini par aller se saouler après chaque « petit boulot » qui lui était confié…

Pourtant… Depuis sa rencontre avec Yunho, il avait cessé de boire, préférant se noyer dans sa colère plutôt que dans les alcools forts. Dans sa colère… Et peut-être, finalement, autre chose, qu'il découvrait au fil de leurs rencontres… Au fil de leurs contacts… Au fil de leurs conversations.

Un bref sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Bon sang ce qu'il était stupide. Finir par se laisser avoir par ses regards, ses mots… ses baisers… Se laisser aller dans ses bras, poser, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir sa main dans son dos, l'écouter murmurer son nom et…

Minute.

Stop stop stop.

On se calme, Kim Jae Joong. On se calme. On respire. On ne pense pas à _ce _genre de bêtises. On pense à tout ce qu'on veut, mais pas à _ça_. Ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Respirer, respirer, respirer…

A propos de Yunho, comment allait-il ? Il allait falloir qu'il aille le voir avant de quitter l'hôpital… L'androgyne se souvint à nouveau des mots du fils de l'ambassadeur et cilla. Un sourire amer, presque tendre, sur les lèvres. Bon sang ce que ce que type était con. Bon sang… Bon sang ce que sa voix lui manquait. Bon sang ce qu'il avait envie de le croire…

Yunho…

Yunho et son regard qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Yunho et son sourire. Yunho et sa voix. Yunho et ses mots. Yunho et la douceur de ses doigts… de ses lèvres. Yunho et son étreinte chaleureuse. Yunho et son étrei…

A ce souvenir, Jae Joong se sentit frémir. Où était-ce déjà ? Dans l'avion ? Peut-être. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, la seule chose qui parvenait à occuper son esprit était ce Coréen idiot. Son étreinte… La chaleur de sa peau… Ses doigts contre les siens. Ses lèvres. Leur douceur et…

Il sentit, à nouveau, ce besoin idiot de le voir. Ce besoin idiot d'être près de lui, d'entendre le timbre de sa voix encore un peu rauque…

Sa vue se brouilla juste un instant. Juste un instant, il admit que peut-être pour lui, il resterait… Pour lui, avec lui… Juste un instant, il s'accorda de penser qu'il avait le droit de _l'aimer_…

Juste un instant.

* * *

Un matin… Un de ces matins où tout semblait se répéter, inlassablement. Un de ces matins où le temps semblait s'être figé sur une même scène, sur un même instant, comme un pendule répercutant son tic-tac régulier sur une même seconde.

Des hommes. Des silhouettes brèves qui passaient dans le couloir, des pas rapides, pressés, des bribes de conversations. Ils n'en finissaient pas de passer, de repasser, encore et encore. Il avait fini par reconnaître ces voix, les pas parfois.

Les hommes. Souffles, ronflements, soupir, gémissements, grognement. Presque toujours les mêmes, eux aussi, mais figés dans cette lenteur morne et monotone qui agaçait bien souvent.

Le Temps… le Temps passait inlassablement, inutilement, insensiblement. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, jamais, pour ceux qui avaient laissé échapper leur véhicule du sentier habituel. Il n'y avait pas de raccourci, et impossible de faire machine arrière. Le Temps était intraitable.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il semblait s'écouler différemment. Comme si dans le couloir, partout ailleurs sauf dans cette chambre, tout allait plus vite. Chacun s'affairait, pressé, dans chaque recoin de l'hôpital. Même ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire semblaient être préoccupés par quelque chose.

Eux, non. Dans cette chambre, où ils n'étaient probablement guère plus de quatre, le Temps semblait se moquer d'eux, ralentir le pas et les faire tourner en rond. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à rabâcher leurs pensées noires, à s'adapter à ce rythme incroyablement fatiguant malgré les apparences.

Yunho haïssait l'hôpital.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, une paume levée dans cette direction. Il agita mollement les doigts, espérant secrètement que son épaule ne serait plus douloureuse, qu'il ne serait pas obligé de rester encore, que ces fichus soins ne dureraient plus très longtemps sans succès. Sa blessure semblait lui dévorer la chair avec la même fureur que lorsqu'il avait senti la balle la lui arracher.

Le Coréen n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes. Il ne supportait pas ça. Prendre tous les matins son petit déjeuner à la même heure, manger la même chose, partir à la même heure au boulot, travailler pendant un même laps de temps, prendre une pause, toujours avec les même amis, toujours au même café, revenir à la même heure, tout le temps, rentrer chez lui et…

…Voilà. C'était exactement à cause de ça qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette monotonie lassante, qui le prenait à la gorge chaque matin les jours où il avait encore un boulot. Maintenant, c'était probablement fini. Son patron avait dû passer un coup de fil chez lui en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas venu, se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là, et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, de toutes manières.

Gris. Tout était gris ces matins-là, avant que cela ne vire au noir à la mort de son père.

Son père.

Le fait même d'y penser était intolérable. Jusqu'à présent… Il n'y avait jamais pensé avec autant de réalité. Il n'y avait jamais pensé comme étant une vérité. Les formalités à remplir et la course-poursuite avec Jae Joong y aidant, il n'avait en fait pas eu le Temps de le ruminer pleinement.

Maintenant… Maintenant il avait des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines peut-être, devant lui. Longs silences à peine effleurés par la vie qui s'écoulait, tel à une fleuve, dans le couloir. Tout proche d'eux. Très loin d'eux.

_« -Yunho… Prends soin de ta mère. »_

Sa mère ? Sa mère était partie loin, très loin de lui, sa mère, plongée dans un océan de douleur n'avait pas jugé utile de l'emmener là où elle emménageait… avec un autre. Sa mère l'avait tout simplement oublié, après l'avoir élevé, aimé sans doute, durant toutes ces années.

Qu'avait-elle vu, à la mort de son mari ? Qu'avait-elle vu à la mort de cet être qui avait été lié à elle par les liens du mariage pendant plus de vingt ans ? Qu'avait-elle vu de plus qu'une occasion de se remplir les poches pour partir avec un inconnu ?

Yunho savait. Il savait qu'il avait tort de penser d'une telle manière, il savait qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. La douleur de sa mère, il l'avait lue sur les traits de son visage, durcis et obstinément fermés. Comme un immense mur de pierre qu'elle avait élevé devant elle… un immense mur de peine.

Et pourtant, il était si douloureux de songer qu'elle était partie parce qu'il avait le visage de son père… Ses expressions, ses petites manies parfois… Tant de choses qu'elle retrouvait en lui, tant de souvenirs aussi, qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter…

Il poussa un bref soupir en resongeant au visage de sa mère qui lui annonçait qu'elle partait, qu'elle déménageait, qu'elle vendait l'appartement mais qu'elle lui laissait le studio… Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait chéris, nourris, qu'il avait accueilli en lui avaient été vendus sur un coup de tête, parce qu'_elle_ avait été incapable d'en supporter le poids… Une colère sourde retentissait encore dans son cœur, mais avec le temps, elle s'effilochait.

_« -Yunho, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas acheter de jeux vidéos avec ton argent de poche ! Bon dieu, cultive-toi un peu, va donc t'acheter autre chose que ces inepties ! »_

Colère. Son père ne se mettait pas souvent en colère. En contrepartie, il lui faisait souvent des reproches. Yunho se souvenait parfaitement du son de sa voix, profonde, un peu ombrageuse, qui l'avait effrayé jusqu'à son adolescence. Un sourire pâle se forma un instant sur ses lèvres, alors que d'autres souvenirs, d'autres instants venaient s'installer en son esprit.

Enfance heureuse, adolescence aussi. Personne ne connaissait son père, il n'avait pas droit à plus d'argent que les autres, il n'était pas tellement un fils à papa… Logique, les autres l'étaient pour lui. Il avait toujours été dans les privés à tarifs incroyablement inaccessibles pour la population normale, mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Il ne s'en était jamais soucié. Il avait eu de bons amis, était vaguement populaire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse renvoyer pour une raison quelconque –pourquoi déjà ? Ah, oui, il avait défendu un de ses amis gay alors qu'il se faisait frapper….D'après ses souvenirs, ça avait très vite fini en baston générale... Plus tard – il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, à vrai dire la seule chose dont il parvenait à en tirer étaient les pleurs de sa mère et la froide colère de son père- il lui semblait avoir trouvé un boulot grâce à ces derniers, parce qu'on l'avait refusé dans les autres grandes écoles, à cause de son dossier –ses notes n'avaient jamais été très élevées et sa soi-disant violence gratuite avaient été de trop. Il avait fini par se faire une petite place dans l'entreprise où il occupait un poste respectable à un salaire convenable. Enfin, maintenant, c'était fini, il avait probablement déjà reçu une convocation de son supérieur.

Mais dans le fond, ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Son père n'était plus là pour le pousser dans la bonne direction et sa mère, même si elle en était tout à fait incapable, ne le pouvait pas plus –il ne savait même pas où elle avait déménagé. Qu'il perde son boulot ou non, cela ne leur importait plus. A lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Après tout, n'avait-il pas, à présent, plus de dix milliards de dollars à son entière disposition ?

Yunho en avait la nausée.

Dix milliards… Une somme qui lui semblait tout simplement trop grande, trop élevée pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, pouvoir s'en faire une idée. Une somme qui lui avait attiré un nombre considérable d'ennuis. Il n'aurait sans doute même pas fini d'en user la moitié à la fin de sa vie. Alors que des milliers, des millions, sans doute même des milliards d'êtres souffraient de ce manque.

Argent, argent, argent… Cela commençait à prendre bien trop d'importance dans la société pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Argent… Comme une flamme ardente, il attirait de sa lumière les papillons de nuit. Argent… Alors que pour d'autres, il n'était qu'une illusion inaccessible…

Argent…

Argent baigné de sang, teinté de souffrance, de larmes, de peines, argent pour lequel des vies avaient du payer…

Argent…

Mais qu'était-ce donc, pour l'être humain ? Quelle importance y avait-il à vivre dans l'opulence ? Aucun, et Yunho le savait très bien.

L'argent… L'argent n'avait pas sauvé son père.

L'argent n'avait pas retenu sa mère.

L'argent n'avait pas empêché la déchirure en lui.

L'argent ne remplaçait pas l'amour d'un être perdu.

L'amour ne permettait pas la tolérance des autres.

L'argent ne lui accordait pas le pardon, ne lui retirait aucunement la culpabilité.

L'argent lui avait permis de vivre convenablement… de l'extérieur.

L'argent avait pourri sa vie de l'intérieur.

_« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur…_ »

Le dicton populaire avait bien raison.

* * *

Sarie…

Sarie était jolie.

Elle avait les cheveux sombres, doux, un sourire chaleureux. Son regard était énormément rassurant et elle riait beaucoup. Elle avait un visage ovale, des traits pleins de tendresse. Elle n'était pas très grande. Pour se jeter dans ses bras, c'était pratique.

Sarie…

Sarie était spéciale.

Elle avait un caractère doux, beaucoup de douceur dans ses gestes et un cœur débordant de gentillesse. Elle avait aussi une droiture de fer et il lui arrivait d'être intransigeante. Mais de manière générale, elle était quelqu'un de bienveillant et patient.

Sarie…

Sarie avait un chouette uniforme. Elle était très jolie dedans. Tomoko l'aimait beaucoup, dans sa tenue. Elle lui allait bien.

Sarie…

Lui manquait énormément. Tout autant que Pauline, partie avec Junsu en Corée, Pauline et ses câlins, Pauline et son rire, Pauline et son sourire, Pauline et ses remarques, Pauline qui avait peut-être changé, qui sait. Yunho aussi lui manquait – elle l'aimait bien, Yunho. Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait bien.

Tomoko, allongée sur le matelas, bras écartés, cilla machinalement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc. La surface était vernie, pure, polie, et la lumière du jour s'y reflétait avec douceur. Pas de fissure. Pas de tâche d'humidité.

Parfait. Elle s'en fichait.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Mais c'était quand même dommage d'avoir un plafond aussi vide. Fade. Elle n'avait rien à regarder, rien à part ces lueurs mornes de l'extérieur. Il faisait gris, derrière la fenêtre, elle pouvait le deviner.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le Temps soit aussi pluvieux ? Déjà qu'elle était obligée de rester cloîtrée dans une chambre…

La jeune fille cilla à nouveau avec lenteur, avec cette sensation morne entre l'ennui et… et le chagrin, peut-être.

C'était idiot. Complètement idiot.

Mais c'était également indéniable. Il y avait ce chagrin idiot, ce manque absurde, cette sensation de vide lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là. Elle savait bien qu'elle tenait à eux, mais de là à en éprouver du chagrin… Bien sûr que c'était normal. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce sentiment soit aussi excessif ?

Pourquoi avait-elle peur de ne plus les retrouver tels qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à récemment ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur de transformer ce qui avait été son quotidien pendant des années ? Elle se connaissait, et savait parfaitement qu'elle détestait les changements. La monotonie, le quotidien, le prévisible, l'immuable, c'était dans ses cordes. Le reste, elle ne supportait pas. Déstabilisée, elle faisait toujours un pas de travers –un pas à découvert.

Des pas dans le couloir.

La porte qui s'ouvrait.

Changmin. Elle reconnut presque sa façon de se mouvoir dans la chambre. Une voix chaude qui s'y installait.

« Tu dors ?

-Oui. »

Un silence.

« -Ah. »

Il sembla un instant déstabilisé, puis elle l'entendit soupirer. Il s'approcha. Elle hésita un instant, les yeux fixés au plafond.

« -Ils reviendront, tu crois ? »

Sa voix se voulait ferme, mais elle tremblait. Ils le sentirent tous les deux, et elle posa une main sur ses yeux, un sourire tendu sur les lèvres, affligée par sa propre faiblesse.

« -…S'ils le peuvent, je suppose. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse, il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Mais c'était la seule qu'il était en mesure de lui offrir à cet instant. Le fait était qu'il n'en savait rien –mais il l'espérait. Ils se devaient de revenir –il ne supportait plus cette ambiance lourde entre eux, il ne supportait plus cette angoisse perpétuelle dans son regard, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose…

Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« -Tomoko… »

Il s'assit sur le lit opposé, étirant ses jambes. Elle roula sur le côté pour l'observer, et étouffa un bâillement.

« Mhmm ?

-Je te fais peur ? »

Un silence. La question semblait ridicule, risible, mais il était sérieux. Elle prit appui sur un bras pour se relever et le scruta avec incertitude.

« -T'es sérieux là ? »

* * *

_11/01_

_S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui compte à mes yeux en ce jour, c'est bien toi, Junsu. Même si, petit à petit, nos pas s'éloignent de ce foyer qui a toujours été le nôtre, même si nos regards se perdent là où ils se croisaient auparavant, tu es et tu seras à jamais mon frère, ce jumeau que j'aime tant. Qui m'est tant semblable et qui m'est tant différent. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de mener à bien cette mission, une fois de plus. Comme toutes ces fois où mes lettres emplies de doutes t'assaillissent c'est parce que j'ai peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, que tu les reçois. _

_J'ai peur de crever, Junsu._

_J'ai peur de ne plus revoir ceux que j'aime, de ne plus te revoir._

_J'ai peur de tuer._

_J'ai peur de tout. _

_J'aurais aimé que nos parents n'aient jamais eu cette dette envers cet enfoiré, j'aimerais que tout s'achève, j'aimerais te revoir. _

_Je voudrais sortir de cette merde. _

_Je voudrais refaire ma vie, réapprendre à exister._

_Je voudrais abandonner cette arme que je tiens encore entre mes mains, je voudrais cesser de tuer, et ce à jamais. _

_Junsu, salue les parents de ma part. _

_Je n'ai plus le courage de leur écrire, moi qui ne suis même plus humain. _

_Ton frère qui t'embrasse,_

_JunHo._

Des mots griffonnés sur un papier. Le temps qui s'écumait derrière lui.

Son frère.

Tout ce qu'il avait perdu se résumait en quelques lettres qui noircissaient la feuille quadrillée. _JunHo._

Junsu, assis dans le restaurant vide, fixait la porte opaque en silence, la lettre serrée dans la main. Tentant vainement de deviner les traits de son frère au travers de la vitre. Avachi sur une chaise.

Dans le vide et dans le silence.

Sans lui.

_« -Junsu, si tu continues à te tenir mal comme ça, tu vas finir par te tordre le dos. »_

Le Coréen jeta le papier au sol, de rage, de colère, de frustration… et de cette tristesse, ce désespoir de le savoir inaccessible, et ce peut-être à jamais. Il avait fini par oublier, avec le temps, à quel point sa perte lui avait fait mal – à quel point aujourd'hui encore elle le dévorait de l'intérieur.

A quel point ses mots étaient présents en lui et ailleurs, partout, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait été là, et que peut-être il n'était plus. A quel point sa silhouette lui manquait, à quel point il avait peur que son sourire ne s'efface de sa mémoire.

A quel point il lui manquait.

En ce moment même il le cherchait du regard parmi les passants, comme s'il allait revenir d'une ballade un peu longue d'un moment ou un autre. Comme si.

_« -Comme si on allait sortir vivants ou indemnes de cette connerie, Junsu. Essaie d'y croire. »_

Essayer ? Mais à quoi bon, puisqu'il n'était plus là ?

JunHo était bien trop optimiste pour être quelqu'un de normal.

Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il s'attirait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, un million d'ennuis et un nombre encore plus grand d'amis.

Des larmes.

Un nombre incalculable de larmes qui commençait à rouler le long de ses joues, comme pour comptabiliser ceux à qui il allait manquer, pendant combien de temps et le nombre de chagrins de ce type qu'il allait provoquer.

De chagrins, et de colères aussi.

Colères contre soi-même parce qu'on avait pas su noter les signes de détresse, l'alarme qui s'amorçait et que l'on aurait du deviner dès les premières alertes, parce qu'on était son double et …

Un sanglot.

Junsu n'avait pas su, non.

Il n'avait pas su deviner sa tristesse, sa peur, alors qu'elle était clairement mise à découvert. Il n'avait pas agi parce qu'il était trop égoïste, trop centré sur ses propres ennuis pour se rendre compte de ceux de son frère.

Il n'avait pas su.

Pas su le consoler, pas su le soutenir.

Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de le pleurer après sa disparition –ce qu'il faisait encore après ces nombreux mois.

Et cette peur, cette peur folle d'oublier sa voix, son sourire, son regard.

« -JunHo… »

Il faisait beau dehors. Le soleil éclairait allègrement les photos de ce qui avait été une vie, et ces mots, _ses _mots sur le papier.

_S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui compte à mes yeux en ce jour, c'est bien toi, Junsu…_

* * *

« -Je suis sérieux. »

Tomoko posa ses pieds nus sur la moquette et se mit face à lui, mains dans les poches. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, alors qu'un silence plus que troublant s'installait entre eux. Elle lui parut plus petite que d'habitude.

« -Si c'est parce que tu fais plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, c'est non. J'ai vu plus grand. »

Il secoua la tête. Qu'elle cesse de rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient, de tenter d'éviter le sujet.

Elle sembla pourtant hésiter sur les mots suivants.

« Parce que tu es un homme ?

-Il y a de ça. »

La Japonaise sembla un instant mal à l'aise.

« …Euh… On est vraiment obligés d'aborder ce sujet ?

-Alors quoi, je te fais peur ?

-…Non. »

Il ne l'effrayait pas, c'était sûr. Mais de là à dire que tout allait bien… Effectivement, c'était un sujet délicat. Sa présence ne gênait pas forcément –ou peut-être un peu, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'aussi… tendu qu'elle, en fait. Le moindre de leur mouvement en provoquait un autre, maladroit, chez l'autre, pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être parce qu'ils semblaient vouloir s'obstiner à ignorer l'autre tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Elle cilla, alors qu'il l'attrapait brusquement par le bras.

« -Je sais pas si tu réalises, mais je vais te la refaire clairement, si tu veux : Shim Changmin, vingt ans, un mètre quatre-vingt-six, sexe masculin, a appartenu pendant une période indéterminé au groupe de Kim Jae Joong, de la société JMB's. Accessoirement, a également plus de cinquante meurtres sur le dos. »

Il se leva, la dépassant de plus de deux tête –probablement trois.

« -De l'autre côté du ring, Tomoko, seize ans, un mètre cinquante, jeune lycéenne avec un caractère qui plaît pas mal à l'autre adversaire. Pas très grosse, ni très lourde. Pour ta gouverne mademoiselle, voilà ce qui pourrait te faire peur. »

Il la souleva brusquement. Une colère tumultueuse dans le regard. La mâchoire crispée. Et l'envoya sur le lit, faisant fi de ses blessures. Elle porta une main à son bras, grimaçant.

Toujours debout, il la jaugea de haut.

« -Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'arriver, tu crois, maintenant ? Je pourrais peut-être t'étrangler ? T'égorger ? Te dépecer ? Te… »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps –et il sentit également qu'il avait peur, peur de lui faire peur, justement. Peur de l'effrayer alors qu'il faisait tout pour le faire.

« -Changmin. »

Elle s'était assise sur le lit.

« -Est-ce que tu y tiens tant que ça, à me faire peur ? »

Le regard fixé au sol, en biais. Elle avait les doigts serrés sur le tissu de ses vêtements, comme cherchant les bandages au travers – comme si elle cherchait à arrêter la douleur de ses doigts.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt toi, qui est mort de...

-NON ! »

Elle leva les yeux.

« …J'aimerais que tu comprennes…

-Que je comprenne quoi ? Que tu as tué ? Mais je l'avais compris, merci bien de t'en soucier. Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir peur, t'insulter de tous les noms ? Tu as vu ta gueule quand tu en parles, Changmin ? »

Terreur. Terreur dans son regard sombre. Elle le lisait à chaque fois, toujours le même. Terreur et angoisse. Même dans ses sourires, il en subsistait une trace. Comment voulait-il qu'elle en ait peur ? La seule chose qui l'effrayait vraiment était sans doute qu'il s'en aille, comme les autres, qu'il la délaisse, volontairement ou non.

« -Je… »

Il cherchait ses mots. Il hésitait, il semblait vouloir trouver d'autres arguments, qu'il savait sans doute tout aussi inutiles que les précédents. Elle soupira.

« -Ta gueule, Changmin. »

La Japonaise leva la main pour trouver celle du grand brun. Entrelaçant ses doigts maladroitement à ceux de l'autre. Pour l'empêcher de partir. Pour le garder auprès d'elle. Par égoïsme.

Ses mains semblaient immenses. Elle leva la tête pour les observer un instant, puis leva la tête vers le Coréen, qui referma instinctivement ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille.

« Tu as tué, c'est un fait. Est-ce que c'était volontaire ? Est-ce que c'était par plaisir ?

-Non…

-Je sais. Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu voudrais me dépecer ou quoi. »

Elle tremblait un peu. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« -Et… Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et même si c'était le cas… ça n'a aucune importance. »

Il sourit. Faiblement, mais ce fut un sourire.

« T'es bien gentille mais ce que tu dis…

-N'as aucun sens, je sais, ferme-la. »

Elle grimaça.

« Bon, en fait c'est vrai que je suis pas sûre de tout pouvoir saisir…

-Et à la limite ça vaut mieux. »

La Japonaise se leva. Ils avaient au moins trente centimètre de différence, et de près, ça faisait bien grand.

« Tu vas avoir mal au cou.

-Mais j'ai déjà mal au cou. Et à la gorge aussi d'ailleurs. »

Changmin s'empressa de la soulever pour la poser debout sur le lit. Elle le dépassait à peine.

« Purée, t'es pas normal comme type.

-Toi non plus, j'te signale. Au fait… »

Il lui désigna sa blessure de l'index.

« Je suis désolé pour ça.

-C'était pas toi, il me semble, si ?

-C'est tout comme. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. »

Un rire. Un peu moqueur. Presque attendri –presque, disons le clairement.

Presque…Mais c'était déjà ça.

« -T'es pas Superman, tu sais. Il est moche en plus, avec ses collants. »

Il rit aussi, amusé. Puis le Coréen détacha lentement sa main de celle de la jeune fille, et l'attira contre lui, enlaçant sa taille.

Un murmure.

« Finalement, j'ai pas eu de réponse à ma question… Je te fais peur ?

-Non. Si. Je sais pas. Enfin… Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu affaire à la mort, alors je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Elle passa maladroitement ses bras autour de son cou.

« La vie va pas être facile tous les jours dis donc, si je suis obligée de monter sur quelque chose pour que…

-Ah, parce que tu comptes me prendre dans tes bras tous les jours ? »

Tomoko ferma les yeux et se maudit avant de soupirer, sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est une invitation ? »

Un rire.

« -Je dirais plus du soutien, mais prends ça comme tu veux. »

* * *

Des Marguerites.

Yoochun s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu du trottoir, provoquant une gêne chez les passants derrière lui, gêne vite dissipée par un contournement machinal.

Le fleuriste de ce quartier aurait pu offrir les fleurs les plus rares du monde que ça n'en n'aurait pas d'importance. Les plus belles, du moins les plus expressives à ses yeux s'y trouvaient, juste sous son nez, brillant d'un éclat pur et net, posées dans un pot de plastique noir sur le bitume trempé par les jours précédents.

Marguerites. Blanches, pures, avec ce cœur jaune encore empli de soleil.

Yoochun sentit un sourire idiot le surprendre, alors qu'il s'approchait du magasin d'un pas maladroit, évitant de son mieux le flux de passants pressés.

Elles étaient belles.

Oh ça oui, c'était le mot. Elles étaient belles, belles comme elle l'était.

Sarie.

Elles étaient ce qu'il connaissait de mieux chez elle. Son sourire, sa timidité, ce côté naturel sous ses airs farouches. Entre simplicité et bienveillance.

« -Je peux vous aider ? »

Il leva les yeux. Une jeune Japonaise –à peine lycéenne, probablement-, tablier vert par-dessus une chemise à carreaux, lui souriait gentiment. Elle avait une voix flûtée et n'était pas très grande. Le badge sur sa poitrine indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Risa.

« -Bonjour. »

Il lui sourit en retour. Elle faisait probablement un stage ici, ce n'était pas encore la période des petits boulots –quoique, c'était possible, il ne s'y connaissait pas très bien.

« Combien, les Marguerites ?

-Eh bien, ça dépend du nombre de fleurs que vous achetez. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le pot de plastique noir.

« Douze, une seule, trois, sept… A vous de décider.

-Et là, il y en a combien ? »

Elle les évalua du regard.

« Environ une douzaine.

-Alors je vous prends la douzaine. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la Japonaise – et Yoochun réalisa que la jeune fille était différente, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait croisées sur le marché japonais. Celle-là semblait plus humaine, plus proche, plus vivante, moins commerciale.

Il la suivit machinalement à l'intérieur de la boutique alors qu'elle emballait les tiges avec du papier d'aluminium. Il passa vaguement à la caisse et paya machinalement.

« Merci beaucoup.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie.

-Non, non, c'est moi. C'aurait été dommage de le séparer. Elles sont tellement plus belles toutes ensembles. »

Sarie aussi, songea Yoochun. Sarie aussi était belle, et ce tout entière, quelles que soient ses qualités, quels que soient ses défauts. Il l'appréciait telle qu'elle était –du moins telle qu'il la connaissait.

Eun-Ju aussi, il l'avait aimé telle qu'il la connaissait. Et sans doute aimait-il encore celle qu'il avait connu. Il sourit aimablement à la vendeuse avant de se pencher vers une orchidée, posée non loin de lui, qui dissipait dans la boutique une odeur forte de beauté… et de cruauté.

Eun-Ju.

_« -J'aime les orchidées, tu sais. »_

Oui, il le savait. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il savait à quel point elle les aimait et à quel point elles lui ressemblaient… Répandant une forte fragrance d'un semblant de cruauté, d'une beauté semblant infaillible, les orchidées étaient inévitablement des fleurs fragiles. Elle aussi l'était. A sa manière.

« -Je vous prends également cette orchidée. »

Il paya, sortit après avoir à nouveau remercié la vendeuse, qui lui fit signe de la main en souriant. Les bras chargés de fleurs, de leurs effluves et de souvenirs. Comme s'il ramenait contre lui tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Tout ce qu'il avait peur d'oublier et tout ce à quoi il avait tenu - ou plutôt à quoi il tenait encore.

Le ciel, là-haut, dissipait sa douce lumière comme au travers un rideau, avec délicatesse et cette froideur marquant le début de l'automne. Yoochun eut à nouveau un sourire idiot. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil, presque inexistante, contre sa peau. Etrange comme cela lui faisait du bien.

Etrange comme il se sentait revivre, petit à petit.

* * *

Pauline s'éveilla brusquement, surprise par un bruit quelconque dans le couloir. Elle étouffa un bâillement et plissa les yeux. Elle sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa nuque, et soupira.

Elle s'était endormie –elle ne savait plus trop comment mais s'était endormie- sur le canapé du salon. Les parents de Junsu étaient allés faire les courses, les employés n'étaient pas encore là et le Coréen était probablement en train d'attendre en bas, à répondre aux appels. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur un pan du mur. Il était bientôt trois heures.

Le temps passait un peu trop vite, ici.

Elle s'étira en se levant, les membres engourdis. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie comme ça, même si ce n'était qu'une demi-heure. La dernière fois remontait à plusieurs mois auparavant –c'était chez Pete, d'ailleurs.

Un sourire stupide lui effleura les lèvres, et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Pete.

Elle ne l'avait pas tant aimé que ça, mais se plaisait sans doute à y croire. Il était gentil, charmant –certes, en apparence-, souriant, câlin, et malgré son sens de l'humour assez déplorable, était tout à fait sympathique. Et puis, on avait enfin arrêté d'essayer de la caser, sans compter les petits cadeaux et autres bonus inclus dans le pack Pete. Oui, sincèrement, ça n'avait pas été désagréable, jusqu'à Gladys.

C'était fou ce qu'il avait fait preuve de mauvais goût –bon, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement bon goût en général, mais il aimait les bonnes choses et défendait ses idées. Ce n'était pas négligeable.

Gladys.

Pete.

En fait, c'était le seul souci dans l'affaire, c'était cette dinde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse la plus niaise, dégoulinante, stupide de toutes ? En plus, elle n'était pas tellement jolie.

« -Connasse de rousse. »

Elle bailla, grimaça un instant en se remémorant le visage de l'autre idiote, puis haussa les épaules.

Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle avait fini par tirer un trait sur ce dont elle ne parvenait pas à se séparer, et peu en importait les conséquences.

Pieds nus, elle descendit les escaliers après avoir traversé le couloir éclairé par la lumière chaude du jour. Elle sentit une douce chaleur parcourir ses pieds lorsqu'elle les posa sur le parquet ensoleillé. Elle bailla à nouveau, une sensation de bien-être traversant son corps comme une vague d'air frais.

« -Junsu ? »

Il était en face du panneau de liège, dos à elle. Le restaurant était vide, éclairé par la lumière chaude du soleil. Pauline s'y avança sans encombre pour rejoindre le blond.

« -Il a dû changer, maintenant. »

Un murmure. Il y avait dans ses mots quelque chose de doux et de chaud, comme un trop-plein de tendresse débordant dans sa voix. Son frère lui manquait, et c'était visible. Et Pauline savait à quel point il lui en voulait de ne pas être là, à quel point il souhaitait son retour, et à quel point…

A quel point il aimait JunHo.

« -Mais j'arrive pas à m'y faire. »

Elle le savait parfaitement. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il semblait hanter la moindre conversation, la moindre parole, le moindre geste. Tous les lieux rappelaient à Junsu leurs jeux d'enfants, leurs disputes, et son frère lui-même, tout simplement.

Et c'en devenait presque douloureux pour elle.

« -Junsu… Je sais qu'il te manque. Je ne peux pas le comprendre comme tu le fais, mais… Je sais. »

Elle observa un instant le tableau et ses photos, le regard suspendu sur ces milliers de souvenirs, de moments précieux, puis se tourna vers lui. Il resta de profil, les yeux –rouges- fixés sur son frère.

« -Il faudra bien que tu te relèves, Junsu. »

Il cilla, troublé. Son regard daigna enfin se poser sur elle, avec incompréhension, avec douleur.

Ce fut comme un premier regard entre eux. Un premier réel regard porté l'un sur l'autre, sans doutes, sans peurs des pensées de l'autre. Un regard simple et franc.

« -Il n'est pas forcément mort, ni forcément vivant, je sais. Tu peux l'attendre et continuer à vivre, Junsu. »

Ses mots se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se perdaient, face à lui. Elle ne savait plus tellement quoi dire, plus tellement quoi faire. Le seul constat était que lui était là, et qu'il avait besoin d'avancer. De décrocher ses peines. Parce qu'avec ses peines, on ne vivait pas : on survivait.

Et survivre était bien plus difficile que de vivre.

« -Ce ne sera pas facile, mais… Je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça, à te morfondre. »

Junsu la scrutait toujours, mais ce n'était plus tellement de l'incompréhension. Plus tellement de la douleur. Pauline hésitait encore.

Il approcha alors sa main valide de son visage inquiet.

Une caresse.

Un sourire.

Un soupir.

« -Merci… »

Un baiser.

Pour des milliards de sentiments.

* * *

« -Bonjour, Sarie. »

Sa voix était un peu distante, il le sentait. Il était encore mal à l'aise après la veille. Sa honte, sa culpabilité étaient encore présentes, là, en lui, sur le point d'exploser à tout moment… Mais il se sentait plus serein. Avec ces Marguerites dans les bras, sa conscience semblait étrangement moins lourde.

Il déposa les fleurs dans un vase qu'une infirmière avait posé là à son attention, en le voyant arriver avec son bouquet. Un cylindre ouvert en verre, où se reflétait clairement l'eau limpide.

« -Je t'ai apporté des Marguerites. »

C'était stupide. Complètement niais. Il avait l'impression de parler à une morte, ou à quelqu'un dans le coma –quoique pour ce dernier cas, ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de calmer toutes ses peurs tumultueuses… l'effroi qui lui serrait le cœur dans un étau de fer.

« -Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes fleurs préférées, mais je trouve que celles-là te vont bien. »

Un semi-rire. Il était ridicule –mais il en avait terriblement besoin. Lui Parler. Être près d'elle.

« -Tu me le diras quand tu te réveilleras ? »

Il l'espérait. Il espérait la voir sourire, rire, lui déblatérer ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas avec un sourire timide. Il espérait la voir s'émerveiller…vivre.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait. Mais sache que j'attends ton éveil. »

Et ce plus que tout. La voir ouvrir les yeux. Ciller. Entendre le son de sa voix. Sa voix douce, un peu rauque.

« -Sarie… »

La voir sourire à l'entente de son nom, l'écouter prononcer le sien.

« -Je regrette. »

C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire à cet instant et…

« -C'était la première fois que je paniquais comme ça. »

Yoochun se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui parler. De s'expliquer, même dans le vide, même dans le silence.

« -J'ai perdu tout contrôle… Alors qu'avant, on nous considérait comme les plus placides de l'entreprise. »

Il resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

« -Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu… Je…»

Ne pas céder. Ne pas replonger, encore, dans cette folie ardente, dans cette détresse, dans cette colère destructrice.

Garder la tête hors de l'eau, le plus longtemps possible.

« -…Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entraîner dans cette arnaque. »

Non, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais à ce moment-là de sa vie, il avait cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Parce qu'il _l_'aimait et que c'était pour _elle_ qu'il le faisait.

Eun-Ju.

Il portait encore sur lui l'odeur de l'orchidée de tout à l'heure, qu'il avait déposée à l'hôtel avant de venir. Une odeur forte –il aimait cette odeur- qui ressemblait à son parfum.

« -Mais je l'aimais. »

Au souvenir de son visage souriant, de sa voix enjouée lui murmurant ses mots, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Plus jamais._

Plus jamais il ne la reverrait.

Plus jamais elle ne lui sourirait de cette manière.

Plus jamais elle ne lui répèterait cette phrase et plus jamais il ne la verrait sentir cette fleur avec un sourire paisible sur son visage.

_Plus jamais._

« -Et je pensais que c'était réciproque. »

Il le pensait… Mais l'avait-elle réellement aimé, un instant dans leur vie, un instant durant leurs insignifiantes existence, leur relation inutile ?

« -Elle avait mis tellement de temps à me piéger dans ses filets… J'étais persuadé qu'une femme –un être humain tout court, plutôt- n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à obtenir l'amour d'un homme si ce n'était parce qu'elle l'aimait. »

Un rire. Amer.

Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre…

_« -Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! »_

C'était à une soirée mondaine quelconque, à laquelle il avait dû participer en tant que digne aîné de la grande famille des Park. Soirée à laquelle une jeune femme l'avait bousculé…et lui avait renversé dessus une bonne et charmante rasade de punch.

_« -Mon Dieu, je vous ai sali… votre veste… »_

Il avait pesté intérieurement, puis souri à la jeune maladroite…

Eun-Ju.

_« -Il n'y a aucun problème, mademoiselle. »_

Qui s'était empressé de protester, de s'exclamer qu'elle lui paierait dédommagement –pour une simple veste, c'était bien trop de considération… Bien que la veste en question ait coûté une somme proche de mille dollars.

_« -Je suis confuse… »_

Elle avait vraiment l'air navrée, et lui fini par céder. A sa grande joie.

« -Tu aurais vu notre première rencontre… Du grand art cinématographique, LE cliché pur du grand écran. Le pire, c'est que j'y ai cru. »

_« -Je me suis permise de vous acheter une nouvelle veste… »_

Elle lui avait amené un paquet, quelques jours plus tard.

_« -Je… Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un café ici ? »_

Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait attiré. Elle était belle, avait un côté naïf et un regard terriblement expressif. Un sourire plus qu'adorable.

« -Et puis, au fil du temps… Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte… Elle avait resserré les mailles et je me suis retrouvé dedans, sans savoir pourquoi. »

Il s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser il ne savait où, passionnément.

« -J'étais tombé amoureux. »

Et il s'y était laissé glisser, glisser jusqu'à s'y enliser véritablement.

_«Allô ? _

_-Monsieur Park ?_

_-…Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Je suis Jung Myoung-bo. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Eun-Ju m'a beaucoup parlé de vous._

_-Où est-elle ?_

_-Si vous voulez la revoir vivante, il va falloir travailler pour moi, Monsieur Park. »_

S'y enliser…s'y noyer.

« -Je l'aimais sincèrement, réellement. »

Puis comprendre que tout cela n'a été que vain.

« -Pas elle. »

Elle les avait pourtant prononcés tant de fois, ces mots…

_« -Je t'aime, Yoochun. »_

Avec douceur et tendresse.

Dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il ne parvenait même plus à en être écœuré, non. Il y avait simplement cette déchirure en lui, comme un abîme. Trace d'un amour qui n'avait été qu'à sens unique.

« -Enfin… ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

Yoochun finit par lâcher la main de la jeune femme. Et se leva silencieusement. Il resta un moment debout à son chevet à la dévisager.

« -Elle est morte. »

Un rire bref. Presque cruel. Presque fou. Amer.

« -Ou plutôt, je l'ai tuée. »

Il n'avait pas eu de raison valable pour la tuer –mais y en avait-il réellement pour tuer un être humain ? Pouvait-on considérer qu'avoir un mobile justifiait le reste ?

Yoochun en doutait fortement.

« -Sarie… »

Il laissa un instant flotter son nom sur ses lèvres, puis s'écarta lentement du lit.

« -Toi, tu es différente. »

La dévisageant une dernière fois, le Coréen se retourna et se coiffa de son habituel couvre-chef.

« -Je ne le voulais pas, et je ne l'aurais jamais voulu. »

Un sourire effacé.

« -Please…_Believe me_. »

Le rideau retomba dans un bruit d'étoffe lourde. Sur elle, sur eux. Sur cette balle qui avait tout détruit.

Et sur ce bouquet de Marguerites qui, paisiblement, paressait sous les néons.

* * *

Dans une chambre à quelques autres de cet endroit, Jae Joong soulevait précipitamment un rideau et en sortait, le visage écarlate. Il sembla se retourner un instant avant de s'éloigner d'un pas leste –hâtif.

« -Putain de con… »

* * *

Et ailleurs encore, des vérités apparaissaient au grand jour.

Des preuves.

« -Des empreintes digitales… Des armes… »

Des mobiles.

« -C'était sa petite amie. C'est son parent le plus proche. »

Des coupables.


	37. Un pas en avant

_Bonne lec', toussa toussa. Il reste un dernier chapitre à publier après celui-là... La suite, je ne l'ai pas écrite._

_Comme je l'ai dit, séquelle ou parallèle peut-être, mais la suite en elle-même ne viendra sans doute pas. _

_J'ai comme qui dirait abusé sur le bordeaux, on dirait, c'est pas français c'que j'raconte. En tout cas voilà, je me répèterai au prochain chapitre. See you!  
_

**Chapitre 37 – Un pas en avant**

Des lèvres. Des lèvres happant les siennes avec douceur, avec langueur. Avec ce désir plus que palpable, ce désir qu'il respirait alors qu'une main tendre se posait sur sa joue, glissant vers sa nuque –un simple mouvement ne lui avait jamais tiré autant de sensations. Jae Joong ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'autre, l'enlaçant de ses bras, étreignant Yunho au travers d'un tissu qui lui semblait être de trop. N'en sentant pas moins sa chaleur, ne l'en ressentant pas moins… Ne le désirant pas moins.

Il réprima un gémissement lorsqu'on lui mordilla la lèvre, avant que la langue de l'autre ne glisse le long de sa machoire… Pour se nicher contre sa gorge, qui subît le même sort. Contact entre douleur et désir, entre caresse et morsure. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le vêtement de l'autre, avant d'en glisser le long…de se glisser dessous.

Sentir sa peau. La toucher. L'effleurer.

La désirer.

Les mains de Yunho descendirent à leur tour, longeant sa nuque, son torse, le faisant frémir, avant de se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

* * *

**Six Novembre – Onze heures douze – Prince Hôtel**

A force de parler les mots perdent tout leur sens.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle songea en observant son visage tendu et défait las. Il venait de s'éveiller. Il étira ses bras dans le lit, l'air morne, se passa une main sur le visage avant de bailler, et soupira. Elle qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain eut envie de s'y enfermer pour ne pas le voir –pour ne pas voir ce Changmin-là.

Elle n'en eut pas le courage, comme elle n'eut pas le courage de le saluer. Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, dans un serrement qui sembla tout arrêter –même ses pas. Elle eut une grimace et détourna tout aussitôt le visage. Le regrettant tout aussitôt. La faiblesse et la lâcheté dont elle venait de faire preuve étaient plus que méprisables… Et pourtant elle se sentait incapable de le regarder en face. L'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose de trop indiscret, bien trop indiscret. Cette teinte terne dans son regard était affreuse… effrayante.

Pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle avait peur –qu'elle crevait de trouille. Peur de ce type, là-bas, assis sur le lit, capable à la fois de tout et de rien, peur de l'expression vide de son visage, peur d'entendre une voix qu'elle aurait l'impression de ne pas connaître… Peur de cette lassitude qui émanait de lui.

Elle avait eu tort.

La violence avec laquelle cette vérité la frappa la prit de court.

Elle avait eu tort. Tort de se croire assez forte pour contrer l'autre et ses doutes, tort de se croire assez forte pour le soutenir, tort de se croire assez forte tout court. Elle n'avait jamais été que faiblesse depuis le début, et ça n'était pas près de changer.

A quel point c'était douloureux de l'admettre.

A quel point c'était humiliant.

Ses poings se serrèrent – refus clair et net de ce défaitisme dont elle faisait parfois si péniblement preuve. Depuis quand était-elle devenue ainsi ? Depuis quand s'était-elle à ce point laisser aller ? Depuis quand éprouvait-elle une frayeur à la vue d'une simple expression ?

Bon sang, non, elle ne voulait pas – elle ne voulait pas être ce genre d'imbécile à se replier sur elle-même, à croire que tout allait mal…

Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début ?

Sa machoire se crispa, et elle sentit l'autre, derrière lui, se mouvoir – s'avancer peut-être. Elle n'en savait rien, et pour le moment, cela n'était pas son problème. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de lui montrer de tels sentiments. Sans doute était-ce parce que sa faiblesse était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il connaisse d'elle.

« -…Je vais faire un tour. »

Il la contempla quitter la pièce sans un seul mot.

La porte se referma sèchement.

« -…Okay. »

* * *

L'alcool. L'alcool avait bien des avantages, parfois, quand on y pensait bien. Il réchauffait le corps, grisait et malgré les gueules de bois ou migraines, il permettait d'oublier. Il suffisait d'un rien, juste de s'y noyer, un instant, de se laisser couler au fond de quelques verres bien remplis.

Jae Joong ne tenait pas l'alcool, il le savait parfaitement. Et pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de prendre des alcools forts après chaque mission. Il les sentait encore, leurs goûts si particuliers, et cette sensation de brûlure qui se profilait à chaque fois le long de sa gorge, le noyant de l'intérieur. L'impression, au bout d'un certain temps, que l'air devenait lourd, que sa gorge était encore trop sèche.

Vertiges. C'était le premier signal. Dès leur apparition, l'androgyne savait qu'il avait assez bu. Puisqu'incapable de tenir debout, ou presque, puisque ses mots devenaient balbutiements, puisque ses pensées cessaient de tourner. Puisqu'il avait envie de régurgiter. Au moins il n'avait pas l'alcool triste, c'était déjà ça.

Alcool – griserie.

Il n'avait pas bu depuis quelques semaines déjà, à présent. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà une éternité. L'angoisse qui se profilait le long de la nuque, le contact entre le verre et sa paume. Le soulagement de l'oubli.

L'Oubli, le vrai, il n'y avait que ça d'important, au final. Oublier… Oublier ses problèmes, ses peurs, ses meurtres. Sa culpabilité. Tout oublier, même les désirs –surtout les désirs. Ne penser à rien à part à cette couleur mordorée au fond de son verre, luisant sous la fade et fluette lumière d'une ampoule mal accrochée. Ne penser à rien, surtout pas à ces cadavres jonchant son esprit. Ne penser à rien –se laisser couler.

_« -Tu ne touches pas au bar, je garde la clef. »_ avait dit Yoochun dès qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre.

Il n'avait rien répondu à cette remarque presque blessante. Avait juste hoché la tête. C'était à juste titre qu'il le lui avait dit, puisqu'en effet il avait brièvement songé à se saouler les jours qui leur restaient. Cette tentation ayant été rapidement éradiquée, il lui restait la douche.

C'était effectivement pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans cette salle de bain, d'où s'échappaient, par la petite fenêtre entrouverte, des volutes de vapeur. Il se laissait couler –couler sous une pluie chaude. Et sincèrement, ça valait n'importe quelle bouteille d'alcool pour la sensation de bien-être que cela lui procurait. Ses muscles s'étaient rapidement détendus, et son corps réchauffé. Avec ça il gardait pleine conscience de son bonheur.

Les yeux fermés, Jae Joong savourait pleinement la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau. S'y noyant avec torpeur, s'y laissant aller, comme sous une étreinte fluide et chaleureuse. S'y perdant, comme il perdait le cours de ses pensées. S'y laissant dériver…

_« -Jae Joong ?»_

Bordel, sa voix. Sa voix qui revenait à la charge, sa voix colorée, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude, sa voix profonde, sa voix grave, sa voix. Bon sang, sa voix. Sa voix à laquelle il s'abandonnerait volontiers, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, sa voix qui le submergeait dans ses méandres, dans ses accords sombres. Sa voix.

Et puis ce regard qui l'avait scruté dès qu'il était entré, regard pénétrant et songeur, regard sombre et inquiet. Ces yeux qui plus que jamais lui avaient paru inquiétants, effrayants, parce qu'il était sensible aux moindres de leurs changements. Ces yeux, ses yeux.

Cette main qui avait effleuré la sienne, ce contact doux et paisible, ce contact qui pourtant lui avait tiré un frisson. Frisson de quoi, il n'en savait rien –refusait de le savoir.

Ces lèvres qui avaient prononcé ces mots.

Yunho.

_« Comme tu l'as vu, je me tire d'ici. _

_ -…Tu reviendras ? »_

L'expression de son visage. La manière dont il l'avait dévisagé.

_« -…Oui. »_

Le ton de sa voix soulagée. Le sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres. Qui l'avait plus que touché. Qui l'avait attrapé par la gorge pour la serrer.

_« -Merci. » _

_ « -_Putain de connard. »

Jae Joong poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage, écartant très furtivement l'eau de sa peau. Après… Après, il s'était assis, ils avaient échangé quelques propos sur sa blessure, sur sa sortie d'hôpital. Et, finalement…

«_ Je n'ai pas changé d'avis._

_ -…Tu as encore quelques jours, tu sais. _

_-Jae Joong, je te le dis clairement. Je refuse de témoigner.»_

La détermination dans sa voix. La manière dont finalement, il avait fini par saisir sa main, le scrutant en silence. La douceur de sa paume, sa chaleur. Et puis…

_« -Bordel… Laissez-vous vivre, un peu… Ce que vous avez fait, peu importe, l'important c'est ce que vous allez faire. Sans compter que… Vous avez peut-être sauvé des dizaines, des centaines de famille, en tuant Myoung-bo… »_

Peut-être, mais qu'allait-il advenir de ces familles abattues ? Qu'allait-il advenir de leurs larmes ? De leur peine ? De leur colère ? De leur incompréhension ? Qu'allaient devenir ces âmes si leurs agresseurs restaient impunis ?

_« -Jae Joong. Vous n'avez pas été les seuls à tuer. »_

Evidemment. Mais s'ils se rendaient, cela permettrait aux autorités d'attraper tous les autres.

_« -Arrête, putain ! Arrête de chercher toujours à reporter la faute sur vous ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Ne reste pas cloîtré dans ton passé, merde ! »_

Cris. Cris résonnant encore dans tout son être. A même sa chair. La marquant à vif, la touchant plus que jamais. La brûlant, l'effleurant.

_« -Je…Yunho… »_

« -On a besoin de faire quelque chose. On a besoin que quelqu'un nous dise à quel point ce qu'on a fait est mal. On a besoin de quelque chose… »

_« -Et moi je trouve ça faible. Ça ne fera pas revenir les morts, Jae Joong. Et la culpabilité ne s'effacera pas, bien au contraire. »_

« -…Ta gueule. Ta gueule. »

L'androgyne sentit sa machoire se crisper et ne put s'empêcher de frapper contre le mur carrelé, y ajoutant quelques perles d'eau qui se mêlèrent à celles qui y étaient déjà présentes. Hier, ç'avait été bien pire, puisqu'il l'avait en face de lui, puisqu'il sentait son regard pesant sur lui, puisqu'il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre.

Et finalement…Comment expliquer la manière dont Yunho l'avait tiré pour le contempler ? Comment décrire l'expression de son visage ? Comment définir les raisons qui avaient poussé l'autre à l'embrasser ?

Comment exprimer ce sentiment qui l'avait saisi à la gorge à ce contact ?

Jae Joong ferma les yeux. Incapable d'oublier puisqu'une douche n'avait pas les effets –les bienfaits ?- de l'alcool. Ne parvenant à s'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts, alors que pommeau de douche continuait à le tremper.

Comment ne pas fuir en ressentant d'une telle manière ?

Effrayé, il l'avait été. Effrayé par l'ampleur des sensations qui s'emparaient de lui, effaré par ce contact auquel il n'avait pu se soutirer, terrifié par son propre désir. Ce n'était qu'à cet instant-là qu'il avait réalisé convoiter depuis longtemps déjà cette bouche délicate. Cette bouche qu'il lorgnait depuis un moment sans s'en rendre réellement compte…

Comment oublier ce contact si plaisant ?

Contact auquel il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre… S'étaient croisés leurs lèvres, leurs souffles, leurs mots aussi. Croisés et entrecroisés… De telle manière à éveiller tout à fait ses sens… ses sentiments.

Comment oublier, aussi, le rêve insensé de ce matin ?

Jae Joong jura lorsqu'il se reçut de l'eau dans les yeux.

* * *

Un visage. Tellement familier, à force, et pourtant déjà tellement lointain. Un visage. Inexpressif, quelque chose qui n'était pas lui alors qu'il le connaissait par cœur, puisque, par définition, il devait être semblable au sien. Même après tout ce temps il continuait à dévisager son frère sur cette photo où s'étirait son visage impavide, dans l'espoir de le reconnaître.

Dans l'espoir de _se _reconnaître.

La gémellité –la dualité- dans la perte d'un de ses membre avait quelque chose de troublant. Puisqu'autrefois l'on avait le privilège d'être double, le privilège d'avoir à ses côtés un être qui nous était semblable, un être-reflet. Qui ne l'était pas tant puisque lui-même autonome. On était à la fois élément annexe et élément principal soi-même.A la fois dépendant de l'autre et pourtant l'on n'était pas tout à fait lui.

Junsu l'aurait voulu.

Être les deux à la fois, ou n'en être qu'un mais pas celui qui restait. Être double, être JunHo et JunSu à la fois, être un Deux-Frères, être la coexistence. Ou ne rien être.

Le Coréen ne put s'empêcher de poser ses doigts sur la feuille plastifiée, effleurant légèrement le visage de son frère. Son jumeau. Son lui, son reflet, son autre. L'autre qui pourtant n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme au regard fixe. Qui ne souriait pas. Qui semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir.

Pas lui.

Pas Junsu.

Lui désirait plus que tout croire, espérer… continuer.

Avancer d'un pas en avant au moins, ne pas se laisser aller, se morfondre. Le regard que lui avait lancé Pauline hier –non, les milliers de regards qu'elle lui envoyait à chaque fois- lui en donnaient le courage. Lui en indiquaient la route.

« -Je suis capable d'avancer. »

Oui, il le pouvait –il le devait. Pour son frère. Pour Pauline. Pour ses parents. Et pour lui même. Il devait avancer, il devait continuer, il le devait. Il devait vivre aussi, tout simplement.

Chaque instant qu'il avait vécu jusque-là le lui hurlait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?

Ce trop plein d'espoir, ce trop plein de vie qui emplissait sa poitrine lui fit brusquement peur. Parce que jusqu'aujourd'hui cette sensation lancinante n'avait été rien de plus qu'une sensation, justement. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui dans son être, quelque chose qui refusait de sortir, juste quelque chose.

Alors que là, maintenant… Ce quelque chose-là qui s'était caché si longtemps se répandait dans sa poitrine, semblant éclater, et allait même jusqu'à déborder dans son regard.

Aimer la vie.

Et espérer.

Autour de lui les gens passaient, parfois sans lui prêter attention, parfois lui jetant simplement un œil distrait, ou curieux. Lui ne les voyait pas. Il était seul, seul face à une photographie, seul face à un visage presque inconnu, seul face à une représentation de son frère. Seul.

Seul à affronter sa terreur. Seul à assister au combat entre l'espoir et la peine. Le présent et le passé.

A tout cela il n'y avait qu'une unique réponse.

Junsu arracha la feuille du poteau, n'y laissant qu'un morceau de scotch. La feuille, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été plastifiée, avait terni. Il la jeta à la poubelle.

En retournant au restaurant, il fit de même pour l'affiche à la porte.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea sa mère, surprise.

Il souriait. Peut-être qu'il pleurait aussi, il ne le savait plus.

« -J'avance. »

* * *

Il se souvenait. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Elle restait figée en sa mémoire, fidèle à tout ce qu'il avait cru qu'elle était, insaisissable et réellement fausse. Constamment elle lui rappelait sa présence, quémandait un instant afin qu'il n'efface pas en son absence ce qu'ils avaient été tous les deux. Un semblant de couple, un semblant de relation, un semblant de sentiments.

Yoochun jeta un œil à la ville, dehors, qui se laissait réchauffer de quelques fluets rayons dorés, sous un ciel glacé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que lui revenait en mémoire leur premier voyage à Tokyo. Leurs premiers conflits, et finalement leurs premiers réels liens. Les premiers matins où il avait réellement regretté de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir à ses côtés, dans son lit, au réveil.

Les premiers véritables mensonges, aussi. Ceux qui faisaient mal, ceux qui se faisaient sentir comme de cruelles et vives morsures à chaque instant après leur découverte, ceux qui pourtant semblaient si doux…lorsqu'ils paraissaient si vrais.

Les premiers sourires entendus.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé.

Les premières déclarations cafouilleuses.

Les premiers dimanches matins où elle était venue le chercher pour sortir, à l'improviste parfois, mais jamais importune –et pour cause.

Les premières… Tous ces débuts qui semblaient ne jamais annoncer de fin. Ce souvenir de bonheur que d'autres auraient trouvé écœurant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, aujourd'hui encore, de le raviver en sa mémoire comme un incendie que l'on sait dangereux, et que pourtant on ne peut s'empêcher d'allumer tant il nous avait paru beau.

C'était sans doute l'un des plus grands risques de l'esprit humain, qui cherchait toujours à embellir ce qu'il a vécu, à forces d'images toujours plus colorés, saturés, éclatants… Jusqu'à en oublier ce qu'avaient été les négatifs originaux.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas son cas.

_« -Non, Yoochun, ne rêve pas… Je n'ai pas été frustrée. J'ai simplement regretté… D'avoir perdu autant de temps…Je ne t'ai jamais aimé… »_

Certains mots étaient inaltérables. Certaines images aussi.

Eun-Ju qui avait pleuré, avant de mourir. Son dernier visage, visage-vérité, avait été la scène de réels sentiments –dieu seul savait lesquels. Yoochun se savait encore espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'elle l'avait au moins apprécié, qu'elle avait chéri ces jours lointains, même faux, qu'ils avaient vécus.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque vint l'inévitable silhouette affaissée sur le sol comme une poupée de porcelaine que l'on aurait fait tomber maladroitement d'une étagère. Froide-lointaine-triste. Eun-Ju.

Sarie.

Un tintement de métal, la balle qui file et une chute. Tandis que souvenirs et chances s'envolent au gré du vent, au gré des chuchotements, selon le bon vouloir de ceux qui savent, qui se souviennent et surtout, qui ont eu la fortune de partager avec elle.

Pouvait-il encore se permettre d'aller la voir, lui qui ne connaissait d'elle que son visage, son dos, son ombre ? Sa voix lui semblait déjà s'effacer, disparaître, ne devenant plus qu'un écho, une rumeur insaisissable dans les méandres de son esprit. Et il n'avait pas le droit de laisser faire ça – même en tant qu'être qui n'avait fait qu'effleurer son existence, surtout en tant que coupable… et, peut-être, simplement, en tant qu'être humain.

Être humain. Il était sans doute un peu trop tôt pour se déclarer comme tel, mais il espérait déjà. Le devenir, retrouver ce statut si lointain qu'il avait perdu. Se redécouvrir si imparfait sous cette laideur, si imparfait et pourtant doué de sentiments, de manies, de sincérité et de sourires.

Être humain. Si certains s'en disaient coupables… Alors lui se souhaitait ainsi, dans cette culpabilité puisqu'ils le disaient puisque son crime n'aurait été que d'être né comme les autres, d'être né capable d'aimer, d'aider, de soutenir.

Alors, pour commencer à réapprendre, réapprendre par elles. Par celle dont il avait ôté la vie, et celle qu'il avait manqué de tuer. S'admettre en tant qu'amant et en tant que coupable.

Recommencer.

Il réajusta machinalement sa cravate. Sentant naître sous sa poitrine une sensation de chaleur, d'inexprimable tendresse peut-être. De l'espoir sans doute – dire qu'il en était encore capable. Il se surprit à sourire. Encore. De plus en plus souvent il le faisait, et autant en profiter tant qu'il en avait encore le temps.

Mais à quoi bon sourire, s'il n'y a personne pour le partager ? A quoi bon se sentir heureux si ce n'est pour en faire apprécier la douceur à autrui ?

A quoi bon aller la voir, si elle ne s'éveillait pas…

Il retint un soupir. Laissa aller un regard sur la ville en espérant voir, depuis la fenêtre, l'hôpital, sans succès. Et finit par se laisser aller à la pensée que, peut-être, aujourd'hui, il n'y irait pas. Par peur de devenir fou, ou de la figer par la simple force de son regard et de sa culpabilité dans ce sommeil dont il était la cause. Par lâcheté, parce qu'il doutait parfois d'être capable de supporter ce silence dans lequel elle était plongée. Par tendresse aussi.

Par envie de la découvrir un peu avant.

Il songeait encore à _elles _lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Se détournant de son perchoir, le Coréen perçut dans cet éclat un écho à ses propres battements. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion.

Mais il était indéniable que ce son creux contre le bois lui plaisait – lui ressemblait sans doute.

« -Oui ? »

En symbolisme il ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Mais cette porte qui s'ouvrait lui sembla être un signal on lui indiquait la voie. Il ne put réprimer un léger rire, cependant, lorsqu'il distingua le visiteur.

Dans un sweat froissé, la mine un peu boudeuse, Tomoko se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, alors que l'encadrement de l'entrée s'étirait largement au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Rien, rien, c'est moi, pardonne-moi. »

La surdose d'espoir n'était visiblement pas très bonne non plus. Quoique, cela lui réservait d'excellente surprise – il en riait encore.

« …Hé… ?

-Je suis –vraiment – désolé, tenta-t-il de prononcer entre deux gloussements, cinq secondes. »

Elle se dérida légèrement. Avant de rire à son tour. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Mais était-ce tellement important ?

« Allez, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé, déclara-t-il enfin lorsqu'il se reprit.

-Pas encore, non.

-Alors je vais me permettre de t'inviter. Je vais décidément abandonner l'idée de manger avec Jae Joong, ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'il est sous la douche sans avoir l'air de se décider à sortir. Tu veux aller te changer ?

-Dis tout de suite que mon pull est moche.

-Mais non. »

Qu'elle dise plutôt qu'elle s'était disputée avec Changmin. Il ne fit pas de commentaire.

« -Allez, viens, on descend alors. »

* * *

Il entra sans un mot dans son bloc. Avec un froissement brutal et agacé il écarta les rideaux, et fit retentir sourdement ses lourds pas sur le sol. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que la neutralité, et avait les caractéristiques brutes du Coréen typé.

Il s'installa à côté de lui en tirant la chaise dans un grincement sonore.

Et tira de sa poche sa carte d'identifiant à la police nationale de sa partie.

* * *

Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien qu'une odeur, une odeur légèrement familière, rien que ça. Rien. Quelque chose comme un parfum de verdure, parfum d'été. Quelque chose comme l'effluve qu'exhalait la pelouse fraîchement tondue, comme le goût d'une paquerette machouillée en plein été, comme la fragrance d'une herbe mouillée un jour orageux.

Rien de plus que cela, mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

Dans son étau d'angoisse et de peur, Sarie apprit enfin à apprivoiser la pénombre qui l'entourait.

* * *

Il était penché sur son café. Semblant s'y dévisager… cherchant peut-être à s'y retrouver. A tendre la main, à secourir ce reflet qui semblait hors d'atteinte dans son désespoir. Le ciel, dehors, était toujours aussi clair – toujours aussi beau. Lui aussi dégageait quelque chose de particulier, tristesse et mélancolie, dans ce restaurant presque lugubre, trop luxueux.

Clac. Un polaroïd, un instantané, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir sous la main, à la place de ce café dans lequel il semblait broyer du noir. Figer un instant sa silhouette, son profil, son de comprendre ce qui rendait ce visage si particulier. Si différent. Si beau.

Oui… Il était beau. Elle le dévisagea avec attention, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son visage, de cette tasse de café, de cette cuillère, de ce regard, de ces doigts posés sur la anse, de cette silhouette, et surtout, de ce qui en émanait.

Battement de cils. Battement las. Battement d'ailes.

Sarie.

Tomoko détourna brusquement le regard. Son nom. Son nom retentissant en son être comme une morsure, comme un cri. Sarie. Son sourire délicat, et son regard empli de terreur. Sa gentillesse, et les larmes qui avaient roulé le long de ses temps. Sa silhouette si familière, et ce corps si terrifiant…

Ses mains… Ses mains qui se mettaient à trembler. Ses mains qui n'avaient rien oublié, ni le contact froid de l'arme, ni la poussière granuleuse du parking… ni la douceur de sa peau. Sarie. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume et elle serra les dents.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait à lui en vouloir. Lui qui avait tiré, lui qui l'avait blessée, lui qui l'avait peut-être… tuée. Lui qui ne parvenait à sortir de l'étreinte douloureuse de la culpabilité. Yoochun.

« -Tomoko… »

Sa voix obscure. Sombre, grave. Cette voix qui tant de fois avait hurlé son nom. Elle leva légèrement les yeux, desserrant les poings. Le brouhara ambiant sembla s'emparer des lieux pour devenir leur silence, s'enroulant autour de leurs poignets, de leurs gorges, de leurs regards.

« -Parle moi d'elle. »

Le ton de sa voix l'interpella, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire timide, empli de crainte et de tendresse.

Murmure.

« -Sarie… Voilà quelqu'un qui t'attend. »

* * *

« -Jung Yunho, je vais réitérer ma question. Savez-vous en quoi sont impliqués les individus Kim Jae Joong, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin et Park Yoochun dans l'incident du trente-et-un octobre de cette année ? »

A cette question qui demandait à juste titre des milliers et des milliers de réponses, un simple mot.

« -Non. »

L'homme en face de lui, parmi les lueurs irréelles de la pièce, ne sourcilla pas. Ses yeux impavides le fixaient impitoyablement, comme les siens s'obstinaient à le faire depuis l'intrusion. Ses lèvres fines s'étiraient en une ligne mince qui n'avait rien d'un sourire. Il avait croisé les bras d'un geste qui n'était ni menaçant, ni las. Le visage banal qu'il arborait semblait presque indécent, tant il était morne et inexpressif. Sa silhouette était d'une intransigeance telle que seules ses phalanges, blanches d'avoir été tant serrées, parvenaient encore à exprimer l'impatience de l'individu.

« -Je vois. Est-ce un refus de coopérer ? »

Yunho ne répondit pas, s'attendant à une phrase stéréotypée telle que « nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler », mais elle ne vint pas. L'homme se contenta simplement de sortir un calepin de sa poche –carnet qu'il manqua de déchirer tant ses gestes étaient nerveux-, de l'ouvrir et, d'une voix monotone, lui relater la version administrative de sa vie, en long, en large et surtout, en travers.

En travers de sa gorge.

Son interlocuteur se tut au bout d'un certain temps.

« -Je vois que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre de ma propre vie. Vous en savez plus que je n'en sais moi-même. »

Mouvement nerveux. La feuille que l'homme tenait se déchira, et Yunho retint un sourire moqueur. Il avait gagné.

Ses mains, il les avait repérées depuis le début. Cette angoisse, cette nervosité, cette colère peut-être, avaient toutes été trahies par dix doigts. Même si l'autre l'avait pris par surprise, il avait été capable de la gérer –et de cela son père aurait été fier.

De toutes manières, l'autre n'aurait rien pu y faire. Ses racines, fermement fixées au sol, même mortes, continuaient à le soutenir. Parce que non, personne n'oublierait –personne n'oublierait son père.

« -Vous vous trouvez malin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yunho le dévisagea sans répondre, alors que l'autre, tout aussi impassible, rangeait son calepin en le fourrant nerveusement dans la poche. Il s'était levé.

« -Votre père est mort, Jung Yunho. Vous devriez vous en souvenir. »

Le fils de l'ambassadeur ne fléchit pas d'un seul pouce. Et pourtant le coup qu'il venait de se recevoir était violent. Pas en dessous de la ceinture, mais presque. Il serra les dents.

« Vous me l'avez déjà spécifié dans ma biographie et je pense que j'étais sans doute l'un des premiers au courant. Vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau.

- Dans ce cas, cessez d'agir comme si son influence pouvait encore vous protéger.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne me le diriez pas. »

Les lèvres du Coréen cette fois s'étirèrent. Il connaissait le côté insupportable de son comportement parfois trop chéri, trop gâté. Et c'était parce qu'il le connaissait qu'il savait en jouer.

« -Vous êtes trop sûr de vous. Un mort n'est plus d'aucune aide. »

L'homme tourna les talons en bousculant la chaise, qui grinça une fois arrivé aux rideaux qui séparaient les antres, il se ravisa. Le coup d'œil qu'il lui jeta fut plus froid que jamais.

« - Les yeux sont bien souvent traîtres, Jung Yunho. Je reviendrai. »

… Mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire, avec ses ridicules tirades ? L'effrayer ?

Eh bien c'était réussi.

* * *

Sa voix. Sa voix qui d'habitude était si brutale, si moqueuse, si grave parfois. Sa voix presque masculine, sa voix androgyne. Sa voix qui brusquement s'était teintée d'une fragilité qu'il n'avait pu que soupçonner chez elle, sa voix féminine. Sa voix aimante.

Il n'était pas si surpris, pourtant, de découvrir une telle délicatesse lorsqu'elle parlait de Sarie –cette dernière elle-même étant l'incarnation d'une certaine douceur. Pourtant, son timbre comportait quelque chose de terriblement troublant –vibrant. Oui, ce ton faisait vibrer chez lui cette corde sensible, ce VIIe degré qui pouvait tout faire changer dans une gamme. Dans celle du Do, c'était le Si.

Et Si…

Il ferma les yeux. Elle balbutiait un peu parfois, elle s'entremêlait dans ses mots et en était gênée, mais la manière dont elle les choisissait, l'attention qu'il trouvait dans ses propos, dans son sourire lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'elle compensait toutes ses erreurs. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'en avait cure.

Parce que cette gamine, chassant les tabous, passant outre, déchirant le silence comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple voile de soie, ramenait Sarie. Parmi eux, avec eux. De sa voix, de son sourire, de son regard, elle la recréait ici, elle la faisait vivre.

Alors qu'ailleurs la véritable jeune femme restait figée dans son sommeil.

Pour combien de temps encore…

Et à qui la faute.

« -Et elle me disait –j'suis sûre que c'était n'importe quoi – qu'elle reconnaissait le son de ma bécane quand je venais chez Pauline. Enfin je dis ça, j'en sais rien, je l'ai jamais entendue de loin vu que je la monte, mais bon… C'est ce qu'elle disait. »

Il eut un rire. Songea vaguement à la mobylette – à ses décombres – de la jeune fille. Se promit d'en parler à Jae Joong avant le huit.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient manquer de temps…

Et ce qu'il avait l'impression de se laisser apprivoiser par la vie. Dieu que c'était bon.

Et comme cela lui semblait mal, injuste… puisque Sarie s'en refusait le droit !

« -Tomoko … » interrompit-il au terme d'un certain temps.

Elle surveillait la porte de loin, considérant les nouveaux clients avec un certain détachement.

« -Je suis désolé. »

La Japonaise frémit avant de se tourner vers lui. Le dévisageant sans un mot, sans une réponse – d'ailleurs, cette excuse en réclamait-elle réellement une ? Elle en doutait. A quoi bon s'excuser, de toutes manières ? Il était un peu tard pour le faire, et… Il lui était difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit, de pardonner quoi que ce soit, sans une seule explication. Elle avait tant de questions à poser, tant d'interrogations qui se percutaient en son esprit…

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi la blesser, alors qu'il l'avait si bien apprivoisée ?

Pourquoi l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi… si c'était pour s'en sentir si coupable ?

Pourquoi avoir tant hurlé son nom ?

Il sourit. Sincèrement.

« -Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer. »

Comme s'il avait compris.

Ou bien lui aussi en avait-il besoin – peut-être.

* * *

« -Papa ? »

Junsu était probablement en bas. C'était préférable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet avec lui, surtout pas maintenant.

Pauline cala le cellulaire du blond entre son oreille et son épaule, tout en tentant d'ouvrir sa valise des deux mains, assise sur le sol. Son petit ami –pouvait-on déjà le nommer ainsi ? – ayant eu la mauvaise idée de s'asseoir dessus hier, le bagage s'était braqué et s'était refermé sur lui-même, comme vexé. Du coup, pour le rouvrir, c'était une tout autre affaire que de poser ses fesses dessus.

« -Je peux pas rester au téléphone longtemps, c'est pas le mien. »

Visiblement, deux parties s'étaient mal emboîtées. Elle plissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'interrogeant sur les capacités physiques de ses mains.

« -Non. Je suis… Oui, je me suis disputée avec Pete. »

Pete. Le grand retour. Elle avait oublié le fait qu'il ait réussi, d'un tour de passe-passe assez impressionnant, à se mettre ses parents dans la poche. Il les avait surtout tous bernés, mais finalement, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Sans doute le fait qu'il se soit reçu pieds et balles comptait quelque peu.

« -Non… C'est fini. Non, ne me dis rien Papa, d'abord c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, et puis j'ai mes raisons. »

Et ce n'était pas à son père qu'elle risquait de les expliquer. Surtout que « Gladys » était un fait assez humiliant.

Comment avait-il osé se taper une crétine pareille ?

Elle soupira, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'écoutait pas son interlocuteur.

« -Tu disais ?… Plus tard, plus tard. Je t'explique ça quand on sera rentrés. …On est … A Tokyo. »

Évidemment, il se mit à rire au premier abord, comme elle s'y attendait. Puis vinrent les cris face à son silence plus qu'éloquent.

Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas avec Tomoko ?

Surtout qu'elle l'avait laissé avec des jeunes de vingt ans. A cet âge-là, on était encore proie aux hormones, surtout chez la gente masculine. Personne, excepté eux, n'aurait probablement pu comprendre comment, en quelques jours, une confiance sans bornes s'était installé entre eux.

Comme quoi, échapper à la mort ensemble, ça aide.

« -…Arrête de crier, finit-elle par soupirer. C'est un ami qui nous a payé l'avion. … Tu ne connais pas, non. »

Ah, le baratin sur la responsabilité arrivait.

« -Je sais, je sais. Bon, ça va coûter trop cher si je reste trop longtemps, alors je te rappelle plus tard, ou je t'envoie un mail. … Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? Je ne sais pas. »

Nouveaux cris.

« -On a eu des problèmes avec une compagnie aérienne, mais on va vite régler ça. …Je sais, je sais, elle passe le bac cette année. »

Elle commença à s'impatienter lorsque son paternel commença à entamer un nouveau paragraphe sur l'importance des études. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir sa fichue valise.

« -…Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est pas mon portable, alors je te laisse, hein. Oui. Bisous. »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré en refermant sèchement le clapet du mobile. Elle le posa sur le bureau, étirant le bras vers le plafond pour l'y poser. Puis, toujours assise, elle s'affaira contre son ennemi vert kaki.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Même après plusieurs heures, la question le taraudait toujours autant.

Changmin croisa les jambes, installé dans un des sofa d'attente du hall. Il n'y avait pourtant personne à l'accueil, et la réceptionniste l'observait d'un œil douteux –sans pourtant oser rien lui dire. Elle semblait presque amusée – dieu seul savait pourquoi. Lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait éventuellement se la faire, sans parvenir à se résoudre à l'idée pourtant.

Il y a quelques mois cela ne l'aurait probablement guère dérangé. Peut-être aurait-ce même flatté ce qu'il restait d'égo juvénile chez lui. Mais là, décidément… Peut-être la présence de la gamine dans sa chambre. Quoiqu'il pourrait la sauter ailleurs. Cette perspective pourtant ne l'enchantait pas tant qu'elle aurait dû le faire. Pire, cela l'embarrassait.

Ennuyé, il détourna les yeux d'un air morne, posant son regard sur le parking. Les taxis s'entassaient sur le parvis gris, sous un morne ciel parsemé de nuages. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré, sous l'œil étonné et quelque peu agacé de certains clients qui passaient à côté de lui.

Il était d'une humeur de chien.

Ce matin déjà, il s'était éveillé d'un cauchemar dont il n'avait pu se souvenir, en sueur. Avec l'impression qu'on lui avait dévoré les entrailles tant sa peur les avait rongés. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, semblant percuter sa cage thoracique. Il avait détesté cette sensation… Et pire que cela, comble du comble, l'attitude de la môme quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain.

Lui tournant le dos à un instant où… Certes, il l'aurait traitée de manière peu correcte. Mais cela n'empêchait qu'il avait eu besoin de soutien, et elle avait choisi de faire la gueule à cet instant-là, comme par un fait exprès. Elle était intenable, cette fille, de toute façon, et…

Il était possible qu'il soit un grand égoïste, effectivement.

Il émit un sifflement irrité. A la fois contre elle et contre lui-même. Ils étaient vraiment tous deux de véritables têtes de mule quand ils s'y mettaient – et en cela ils se ressemblaient énormément. Ce côté buté et parfois impulsif, et le fait qu'ils soient parfaitement imbus d'eux-même, ils les avaient tous deux, c'était indéniable.

D'ailleurs c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'appréciait autant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et, le réalisant, il le cacha de la main. Incapable de l'effacer, il fut même saisi d'un rire silencieux qui fit tressauter ses épaules. Il tenta vaguement de le masquer sous une toux discrète, sans succès – il ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Quelle joie…

* * *

Un ruban. Un ruban vert se profilait par delà l'infini, se détachant des ténèbres comme la lumière du soleil pénétrant dans une église, au travers de vitraux tel à ce rayon vert que l'on apercevait, disait-on, lorsque l'astre lumineux disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

Elle n'avait pas de consistance mais il lui semblait bien qu'il était doux. Par sa simple couleur il la rassurait déjà le vert amande nacré ajoutait à sa texture délicate une tonalité famillière. Sans savoir pourquoi pourtant.

On disait que le vert était une couleur de la Nature.

Et celle de l'espoir.

Avait-elle droit, ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, d'espérer?

Retrouver la chaleur.

Retrouver la lumière.

Vivre encore un peu.

Ailleurs, elle ouvrait les yeux.

* * *

Tonalité.

« -…Allô ? »

Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

« Yunho ? C'est Ja…

-Je sais. »

Il avait tellement peur.

« …Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, il fronça les sourcils.

L'autre le savait comme s'il l'avait en face de lui.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi désagréable ? »

La peur. La peur de le perdre. Mais ce n'était pas une réponse à donner.

« -Si ça te posait un problème il ne fallait pas appeler. »

Pourquoi ?

Il ferma les yeux, sentant l'irritation le prendre à la gorge -et la douleur s'immiscer en lui, s'enfonçant dans son dos comme une lame froide.

Se souvenir.

Se souvenir pour qui il voulait changer.

« -…Je voulais juste te prévenir que je n'allais pas pouvoir venir. C'est tout. »

Premier soulagement. De courte durée.

Comment lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il reste là où il était ?

Comment lui faire comprendre ?

Comment ne pas souffrir de voir leur début s'achever avant même d'avoir commencé ?

« -Tant mieux. »

Il s'étouffa.

…Yunho ?

« -…Yunho ? »

Ne pas répondre. Refouler tout ce qu'il avait été ces derniers jours et retrouver le fils de son père, se revêtir de ses vêtements d'héritiers.

Cacher leur baiser sous un masque. Le sceller.

Oublier.

« -…Quoi ? »

Ne savoir que dire. Ne savoir que penser.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en face de lui. Simplement parce qu'il se savait en train de pleurer, et ne pouvait le supporter.

Soupir.

« -Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je raccroche. »

Attendre encore un peu. Espérer entendre sa voix, à nouveau.

Ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois.

« …Bon.

-…Attends. C'est tout ? Tu vas raccrocher comme ça, sans …

-Sans une explication de plus, oui. »

Ce fut lui qui raccrocha. Rageur, il envoya valser le combiné contre la vitre de la cabine alors qu'autour de lui on l'observait d'un œil curieux. Il ne retint pas le geste obscène qui le démangeait et bouscula quelques clients de l'hôtel au passage.

Il évita du mieux qu'il put l'individu aux yeux rouges, l'air abattu, qui se profilait dans la moindre surface lisse à son approche.

* * *

A l'hôpital, l'autre manqua de passer ses nerfs sur une infirmière, lui rendit l'appareil téléphonique qu'elle avait amené avec violence et finit par hurler sur le médecin qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Le traita de tous les noms. Le menaça.

Le calmant que l'on lui administra ne prit effet qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait réussi à déchirer sa couverture.

Une robe rose tourbillonna près d'elle alors qu'une blouse verte s'affairait un peu plus loin. Elle cilla, surprise. De l'autre côté du lit encore d'autres silhouettes se mouvaient, laissant entendre des bruissements de tissus qui lui parurent étranger –à des années-lumières de ce qu'elle connaissait et de ce qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre. On échangea de vagues propos médicaux à quelques mètres de là, alors qu'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas lui faisait la conversation – ou plutôt, elle lui faisait passer un interrogatoire.

« -Bien… Sarie, quel est le nom de jeune fille de votre mère ? »

Tenez. Après lui avoir demandé son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance, son état civil –quelle idée de poser une question pareille-, voilà qu'on lui posait une question au sujet de sa mère. Sans compter, bien entendu, les interrogations concernant son état de santé. Faites bouger ceci, faites bouger cela, avez-vous mal à la tête, comment va votre gorge, voulez-vous ceci, voulez-vous cela… Sentez-vous votre petit orteil ? Ah, vraiment ?

Bon sang ce qu'ils la fatiguaient…

Comme s'ils avaient entendu la réflexion, la plupart des individus dans le bloc s'éparpillèrent vers d'autres lieux. Ne restèrent qu'un médecin âgé et une infimière aux hanches épaisses.

« -Sarie… Nous savons que vous êtes fatiguée, mais tout cela vous permettra peut-être de partir plus tôt…Je vais me permettre une dernière question. »

Elle opina légèrement. Son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal, et ses membres étaient tellement lourds – engourdis…

Battement de cils. Battement las. Battement d'ailes.

Elle avait sommeil…

« -Vous souvenez-vous des circonstances qui vous ont amenée ici ? »

Oui, elle –

« -Non. »

N'avait pas envie de se souvenir. Parce que ces fragments de mémoires lui brûlaient la chair, l'estomac, les entrailles comme si une balle avait traversé son corps. Parce que cette silhouette, même si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que cela… Elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Parce qu'elle s'était laissée berner comme la première venue, et ce à deux reprises.

Parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qui arriverait si elle disait quoi que ce soit.

« Vous êtes certaine ?

-S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je suis fatiguée…

-Bien sûr. » lui répondit, conciliante, l'infirmière.

On lui passa une serviette humide sur le front. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux et sentit l'engourdissement venir à nouveau.

« -Sarie… Il y a des gens qui seraient ravis de voir que vous vous êtes éveillée. Cela fait tout de même six jours, et ils étaient plus qu'inquiets… »

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ?

Mais si elle en parlait, cela signifiait sans doute qu'ils étaient vivants… Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement. Soulagée, elle nota tout de même que durant six jours, elle était restée clouée ici, endormie… Le choc avait dû être plus que violent, et son organisme n'avait sûrement pas pu supporter, après toute cette fatigue, cette angoisse, en porter une supplémentaire…

Elle frémit.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont… passés ?

-Eh bien, nous avons eu la fréquente visite d'un jeune homme… Un Coréen, il me semble… Son nom ne me revient pas, mais il vous a apporté des fleurs. »

Yunho, sans doute… Ses pensées commencèrent à devenir vaporeuses. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lui. L'attention était plus que touchante, et elle aimait les marguerites. Même sous les néons, elles étaient si belles…Si réelles.

« -Je peux en avoir une ? »

Hésitation. L'infirmière échangea un regard avec le médecin, qui finit par céder. La femme en rose sourit et ôta du récipient en verre une tige, qu'elle déposa entre les doigts frêles et ankylosés de la Japonaise, qui l'approcha avec quelques difficultés à ses lèvres.

Cette odeur… Les lèvres de Sarie s'étirèrent pour de bon, dégageant une douceur troublante. Odeur de verdure, odeur de campagne, une odeur tellement bête et tellement banale…

Fragrance de vie, pourtant.

La jeune femme sentit sa vue se brouiller. A quoi donc tenait une vie… Elle eut un bref rire lorsque maladroitement son nez percuta le cœur de la plante. Et éclata en sanglots.

Désemparés, les deux membres du corps médical contemplèrent les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la blessée. Etaient-ce des larmes de soulagement, de peine, de douleur, de ressentiment, de joie, ils n'en savaient rien.

Et d'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce tout cela à la fois.

* * *

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Elle répéta cette phrase machinalement dans son esprit, laissant échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes un filet de vapeur. Dehors, appuyée contre la grille séparant le parking d'une zone de verdure, Tomoko n'en menait pas large. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud – cela dit, cela reposait énormément la migraine qui poindrait à son crâne-, et les passantes d'un certain âge ne cessaient de la dévisager d'un air soupçonneux, susurrant entre elles des propos probablement infamants ou au moins désagréables. Etait-ce son sweat froissé qui semblait trop léger pour la saison, était-ce parce qu'elle était seule, adolescente, à attendre sur la zone de stationnement d'un hôtel de luxe, ou était-ce encore parce que les mômes de son âge étaient encore à l'école, elle n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était certaine : le regard qu'elles lui lançaient était des plus désagréable.

« -Tire-toi, connasse. » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents lorsqu'une bonne femme se pencha à l'oreille de sa voisine en la dévisageant du coin de l'œil.

Elle finit par lever la tête, ignorant délibérément les commères qui passaient, pour observer la tour de Tokyo. Combien de mètres en plus que l'originale, déjà ? Elle n'arrivait même plus à s'en souvenir. Enfin, quelle importance, de toutes façons la structure métallique, de rouge et de blanc, était là. Moins belle, mais présente, imposante, se détachant hautement des couleurs glaciales du ciel.

Elle réajusta son écharpe en sentant un courant d'air s'infiltrer auprès de son bandage. Pensive. Déjà six jours qu'elle se trouvait au Japon, dont trois ici, dans cet hôtel dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais pensé loger. Prince hôtel –elle n'en aurait jamais eu les moyens. D'ailleurs cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Elle ne dormait pas mieux, ici ou ailleurs. Certes, il y avait un énorme écran plat dans la chambre –qui diffusait des émissions plus débiles les une que les autres - , une bibliothèque, des lits énormément confortables, une salle de bain high tech, et diverses autres conneries, mais…

Ce n'était pas un lieu où elle pouvait rester. C'était un malaise constant que cette pièce, ces lieux. Elle n'était pas faite pour ce monde-là, en avait pleinement conscience, et l'endroit lui-même avait l'air de la repousser comme l'huile refoule l'eau –bien sûr, ce n'était sans doute qu'une idée.

Enfin, la conclusion à tout cela était simple : elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Et rien à faire par-dessus le marché. Mineure, obligée d'imposer sa compagnie aux autres, sans parvenir à s'y résoudre. En plus de cela, elle était en froid avec Changmin, qui était sorti de la chambre avec les clefs. Résultat, c'était dans le hall, dans les magasins, la chambre de Yoochun –avec l'autre taré qu'elle ne connaissait pas – ou dehors.

Dehors, c'était bien. Cela n'engageait à rien à part aux intempéries, et les intempéries, elle n'en avait cure. De toutes façons il faisait beau – froid, sec, mais beau. A part quelques nuages un peu effilochés, blanchâtres, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le ciel automnal presque glacé. Elle avait peut-être un peu froid aux doigts, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

Glissant ses mains dans les poches, elle songea un peu tard qu'elle n'avait pas de montre, et que par conséquent elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était… Mais est-ce qu'il était réellement nécessaire de la connaître ? Après tout, elle avait le temps, maintenant… Ou pas. Elle ne le savait pas. Puisqu'elle était figée ici, hors de tout, jusqu'à une période indéterminée, jusqu'à ce que l'on décide pour elle ce qu'il était le plus raisonnable de faire…

Enfin, cette manière de penser était sans doute un peu exagérée – quoique la situation était, s'il fallait la résumer dans ses grandes lignes, réellement ainsi. Mineure, pas un sou en poche, blessée par dessus le marché… Par conséquent à la charge d'adultes, du moins d'individus majeurs.

Elle soupira, s'asseyant finalement contre la grille après avoir machinalement vérifié sur quoi elle s'asseyait – pur réflexe parisien, puisqu'elle était en face d'un hôtel de luxe, dans Tokyo-même. Elle aurait sans doute pu se permettre de lécher le sol si elle l'avait voulu, mais sincèrement, ça ne la tentait pas.

Elle écarta du bout de sa chaussure quelques feuilles mortes, et croisa les bras lorsqu'une brise traîtresse vint l'attaquer sur le flanc droit. Quelques voitures passèrent. C'était une Honda blanche qui venait de s'éloigner dans le crépuscule lorsque l'autre débarqua.

* * *

Yunho se pencha avec douleur au-dessus du carrelage. Son épaule lui faisait un mal fou mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se dégueuler dessus.

« -DEGAGE, BORDEL ! »

Il écarta l'infirmière qui s'approchait de lui avec une bassine. S'apprêta à l'invectiver de plus belle mais fut interrompu par un…

Haut-le-corps. Son estomac sembla se tordre et le son qu'il émit lui sembla inhumain. Une sensation de brûlure, salée, douloureuse, se fit sentir depuis sa gorge, et un liquide acide emplit sa bouche. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, il s'agrippa à la table de nuit et au rebord de son lit, les doigts crispés. Ses phalanges pâlirent sous l'effort.

Sa plaie lui faisait un mal de chien et…

Il entendit le son du liquide contre le carrelage glacé, accompagnant ses propres bruits de dégueulis. Il sentit à nouveau son abdomen se contracter, alors que son diaphragme perdait tout contrôle.

« -Ce fils de pute… »

Ce petit inspecteur de merde. Dès qu'il sortirait d'ici, il lui ferait la peau… Parce qu'après ce qu'il avait dit à l'androgyne hier, il ne pouvait pas, non, il se sentait incapable d'accepter que l'on le touche.

Il porta une main à sa gorge, et une bouffée de chaleur le saisit. Râle. De nouveau, convulsions. Sa chair sembla s'empaler dans ses côtes. Tremblements. De rage ou de douleur, il ne savait pas. Il sentit la sueur couler le long de son front, alors que son vêtement se collait à son dos. Spasmes.

Et bon sang, cette odeur…

Vertige.

Vertiges.

Se perdre en soi. S'y perdre et s'y noyer. Se mépriser au plus profond de son être et souffrir de son impuissance.

Et désirer.

Désirer que l'autre lui pardonne d'être incapable d'agir autrement, que l'autre abandonne l'idée d'aller se rendre, désirer plus que tout que l'autre revienne.

La nouvelle convulsion qui s'empara de lui fut toute autre. Avec colère, par impuissance, sans force…

Un sanglot.

Alors qu'il y avait cru … ! Alors qu'il en avait été si proche ! Alors qu'il savait, bon sang, qu'il avait réussi à le toucher, à effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un pan de son âme, que l'autre ne lui était pas indifférent…

Un téléphone, une voix au bout du fil et ce lien qu'il avait cru nouer. La silhouette de l'autre qui devenait tellement lointaine, par sa propre faute. Le ruban fragile qui se déchirait sous le poids de ses mensonges. Sous le poids de ses peurs.

Qu'on lui pardonne.

Qu'on lui pardonne d'être si faible, qu'on lui pardonne d'être incapable d'admettre que l'autre puisse être incarcéré, qu'on lui pardonne d'être si égoïste et qu'il lui pardonne. Qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il accepte d'effacer, un jour peut-être, un à un, les mots qu'il avait prononcé aujourd'hui.

Qu'il lui pardonne de l'aimer. Sans doute un peu trop, alors que lui-même il était incapable de le réaliser.

Qu'on se le dise !

Qu'on se le dise, qu'ils ne les auraient pas, qu'ils ne les enfermeraient pas et que toute tentative serait vaine. Qu'on se le dise et qu'on se le répète.

Lui se jurait d'y veiller.

Promesse de sang souillé, promesse nauséeuse, promesse de larmes.

Promesse d'amour.

* * *

_Contact entre douleur et désir, entre caresse et morsu-_

Il ferma les yeux, posant la tête contre la vitre froide de la portière. Dans le taxi, le chauffage émettait un long ronflement sec, recouvrant presque celui, plus doux, du moteur. Le crépuscule s'annonçait froid, à l'image de la saison qui approchait à grand pas. Dehors, des créatures mi-enfant mi-femme s'exhibaient dans les nouveautés de saison, laissant échapper de leurs lèvres juvéniles, luisant doucement à la lumière de la ville, de légers fumets de chaleur.

Il y a quelques années encore, lorsqu'il ne se souciait de rien, lorsque malgré les problèmes de santé de son père, lorsque malgré les problèmes d'argent, il était heureux, il serait peut-être descendu s'amuser un peu. Aller les charmer, se faire rembarrer peut-être et puis finir par gagner la manche.

Ressembler à tous ces couples à l'ouverture du grand bal d'hiver.

Il se sentait à présent si loin de tout cela.

Si déçu et si amer. Il n'avait jamais cru que cela puisse réellement lui arriver un jour. Persuadé qu'il était assez fort pour passer outre, pour ne pas se laisser avoir par la violence d'une quelconque passion, pour rester tel qu'il était, intouchable et libre de tout sentiment. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris, ce qu'on lui avait inculqué de force, et il avait ancré ce trait dans son caractère, obéissant trait qui avait fini par composer son visage tout entier.

En définitive, même ce qu'il avait cru bien faire n'avait été qu'illusion.

Tout comme ce que l'autre lui avait laissé croire.

_Sentir sa peau. La toucher. L'effleu-_

Yunho.

Le goût amer du café entre ses lèvres. Saveur de ces matins en gris et blanc, saveur-mémoire, saveur-passée, fade, délavée. Le bruit de la porcelaine contre la faïence. Le son métallique de la cuiller dans le liquide noir. Devenir peu à peu aveugle, sourd et muet. Perdre toute perception des choses, mais ne pas le réaliser vraiment. Tout simplement parce que la monotonie s'est immiscée dans nos veines comme un venin mortel.

Monotonie. A ce monde un unique ton.

Monochromie. A ce monde une unique couleur.

Mono – il cilla.

Redevenir seul sans même avoir commencé à être deux. Avoir cherché, désiré, réalisé, espéré. Et chuter.

Yunho.

Il frémit en imaginant ses traits dans la semi-pénombre. Vague de désir et de douleur qui traversait son corps, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas, et dans le désespoir d'un chapitre pénible, sensible –révolu. Ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer pourtant.

Son profil qui se détachait de la vitre d'à côté. Une main laissée de côté dans l'espace trop étendue les séparant, juste comme ça. Un sourire déjà, comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passerait. Un œil vers le chauffeur, et puis sentir ses doigts contre les siens. Froids. Légers.

Fictifs.

Une fois de plus, faire l'erreur de croire. Croire en l'autre, croire en soi, croire en l'humanité peut-être. Croire. Espérer.

Et comme toujours finir déchu. Seul. Désespéré.

Méprisable.

En laissant glisser sa paume sur le siège vacant à côté de lui, il effleura une surface lisse, derrière le contact bruyant du sac plastique. Pieuses et silencieuses câjoleries crépusculaires. Il sourit lorsqu'un clapotement se fit entendre contre le verre.

Yoochun n'en saurait rien – personne n'en saurait rien. Il avait juste besoin de noyer, rien qu'un peu, le goût amer de l'instantané qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Juste besoin d'oublier.

* * *

« -Salut. »

Elle leva la tête pour le dévisager, impassible, étendant machinalement ses pieds sur les dalles grises du sol. Malgré elle un peu heureuse d'apercevoir sa silhouette si rassurante se détacher du décor. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation ici, malgré la scène de ce matin. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire maladroit. Sourire d'excuse peut-être.

« -Salut. »

Il sembla surpris de cette attitude, sur la défensive, s'attendant probablement à une remarque incisive qu'il devrait contrer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas – elle n'en avait pas tellement le courage. Surtout au vu de l'expression qu'il avait arboré ce matin sur son visage, lassitude morne et terreur sourde. Elle n'avait sû réellement la reconnaître, puisqu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue chez qui que ce soit, mais dans le fond, elle se doutait – elle devinait ce qu'il en était.

Et cela l'effrayait. Parce qu'elle se sentait incapable d'affronter, de contrer ces démons chez l'autre, parce qu'elle ne se sentait que misérablement adolescente et non adulte resposable sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Parce qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas reprendre sa parole. Parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir.

Pourtant, que dire, après avoir fui ce matin ? Après avoir fait preuve d'une lâcheté si misérable, quel visage lui montrer ?

Et pourquoi cela lui importait-il tant ?

« -Tu sais qu'il commence pas mal à faire nuit, quand même. »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours un peu soulagée en entendant sa voix ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans se lever pourtant. Le dévisageant sans oser prendre la parole, tentant de lire au travers les traits brouillés par la semi-pénombre qui s'était installée. Non loin d'eux, un réverbère s'alluma, grésillant légèrement. Un papillon de nuit vint tout aussitôt s'installer sur le globe, se laissant attirer par sa blanche lumière. Un légère brise vint caresser leur joue avec douceur, et elle baissa la tête. Cachant son visage dans son écharpe – son visage et son sourire de bonheur.

Se laisser glisser dans la douceur de la nuit comme dans les bras d'une amie, avec cette tendresse qui était propre aux Divinités de la Nature, tendresse amusée et à jamais lointaine. Le silence qui s'était installé ne la gênait en outre pas. Les silences de crépuscules ne pouvaient que permettre d'en apprécier la saveur, sa légèreté de soie.

« T'as froid ?

-Non, ça va. Et toi ?

-…Ça va. »

Qu'éprouvait-il à cet instant même ? Que songeait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

Qu'avait-il pensé ce matin ?

« Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

-Je vais pas laisser là une môme de seize ans, seule, blessée, en une saison pareille alors que la nuit tombe. »

Touché. Elle haussa les épaules sans lever la tête, grimaça un peu et l'entendit approcher. Ses pas se répercutaient en un drôle d'écho dans ce parking sans une âme – si ce n'était eux et celles, sensiblement différentes, des véhicules qui y siégeaient. A quelques pas d'elle, il se pencha.

« -Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais la gueule, Tomoko, mais… »

Elle leva les yeux. Les siens, ceux de l'autre, avaient une étrange lueur sur son visage assombri – mais sans doute était-ce le lampadaire. Ils semblaient inquiets. Encore un peu las, peut-être.

« Je fais pas la gueule, répliqua-t-elle, un rien surprise.

-Arrête, je sais bien que…

-Je ne fais pas la gueule, je te dis. »

Il soupira, et s'accroupit après une hésitation.

« Tu peux le dire, tu sais.

-Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ou tu fais semblant ?

-Je t'écoute, mais j'ai du mal à te croire. Ce matin… »

Elle ne releva pas, et lui laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de l'achever. Comme s'il ne trouvait plus ses mots pour exprimer sa pensée – mais c'était sans doute surtout parce que, vraisemblablement, il ne savait qu'en dire.

Ce matin. Se voir ainsi rejeté, ainsi ignoré lui avait porté un sacré coup, mais il aurait sans doute du mal à le lui avouer – écouter la jeune fille le railler n'était pas ce dont il avait le plus envie à l'instant présent.

Ils observèrent sans mot dire leurs souffles s'échapper vers la voûte céleste dans sa robe de velours nocturne, buées frêles à peine éclairées par le luminaire non loin d'eux. Un courant d'air s'immisça entre eux, les enveloppant dans un voile frigorifiant qui les fit frémir. Il soupira.

« Tu m'as quand même passablement ignoré.

-Je sais. »

Silence. Elle finit par se relever après un énième coup de vent, sentant ses membres s'engourdir et ses plaies gémir sous ses vêtements. Il fit un pas de côté, haussant les épaules, comme s'apprêtant à s'éloigner.

« On rentre ?

-Ce serait bien, oui. »

Elle ajouta un grommellement incompréhensible qui le fit hausser des sourcils. Non loin d'eux, ils entendirent un moteur vrombir, et passa brièvement sur leur deux silhouette les faisceaux lumineux des phares d'un véhicule. Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer. Le grand brun retint un rire nerveux tant la situation pouvait sembler idiote – il se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait fait, et ce pourquoi elle l'insultait.

La rattrapant à côté d'une voiture blanche – à croire que toutes les autos ici étaient blanches ou noires -, il se permit tout de même de l'interroger.

« -Tu disais ? »

Elle grimaça –du moins, il le devina dans l'obscurité – et se tassa légèrement lorsqu'une nouvelle brise vint à nouveau leur annoncer la venue prochaine de l'hiver. Le remarquant, le Coréen se nota à lui-même qu'il serait bon d'aller prendre une boisson chaude avant de remonter là-haut. Ou peut-être tentait-il de repousser à plus tard le moment où à nouveau ils seraient tous deux seuls, cloîtrés dans un espace qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop.

A nouveau, la jeune fille grogna une phrase incompréhensible.

« …Hein ? "Dés où est pour Nathan" ?

-Mais non, finit-elle par répliquer plus distinctement, agacée.

-Alors quoi ? »

Ils firent quelques pas, à nouveau, et durent s'arrêter pour laisser passer un taxi. Derrière le murmure quelque peu familier du moteur, Changmin finit par entendre distinctement sa voix quelque peu irritée.

« -…Je suis désolée pour ce matin. »

Le ton ôtait quelque peu la crédibilité et la sincérité des propos, mais il en fut touché. Quoique légèrement curieux des raisons qui la poussaient à s'excuser – ce qu'elle faisait tout de même de très mauvaise grâce – et pour lesquelles ce matin elle s'était détournée de lui. Alors qu'elle ramenait ses bras à elle à cause du froid, il s'approcha avec douceur de la jeune fille de dos, et posa ses bras sur ses épaules, calant derrière elle ses pas sur les siens.

Elle sursauta. Pourtant sans s'en défaire – la chaleur avec une température pareille ne se refusait pas. Et puis, elle y était bien… Se sentant légèrement rougir, elle leva les yeux au ciel, raillant silencieusement de son attitude quelque peu idiote.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu boudais, alors ?

-Je boudais pas. C'est juste que… »

Comment expliquer ? Comment avouer une peur, comment avouer des faiblesses, comment admettre devant l'autre que l'on n'était pas si fort que l'on ne l'aurait voulu ? Elle s'immobilisa, et lui manqua de trébucher, sans émettre de protestation cependant. Sans doute parce qu'il attendait, légèrement anxieux, la réponse de la jeune fille.

Elle finit par se rembrunir et se taire. Peut-être encore incapable de se laisser aller. Et pour la première fois, lui ne s'en formalisa pas.

Tomoko venait de poser sa main sur son bras.

* * *

Une créature, dans le coin de la chambre, là-bas. Il la voyait, de l'endroit où il se trouvait, adossé contre la fenêtre, les jambes repliées vers son corps et serrant dans ses bras sa bouteille à peine entamée. Lueur malte malsaine dans l'obscurité, et cette sensation d'angoisse qui se profilait.

Il savait.

Bon sang, il savait qui _elle _était, qui était ce monstre qui le scrutait d'un regard terne, depuis les profondeur des ténèbres. Il _la_ reconnaissait… La petite Shteiner. Et là-haut, dans le coin de la chambre, n'était-ce pas sa mère ? N'était-ce pas sa mère qui lui en tenait tant rigueur pour la mort de sa fille – et à raison ? Sous le lit, s'il penchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tête, il savait qu'il y en aurait un autre, sans doute sa victime suivante. Un à un, les cadavres revenaient au monde pour lui faire regretter…

Il lui sembla entendre, depuis le fond de la pièce, alors que ses oreilles tintaient, un grattement derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Une odeur de chair calcinée, inspide, fade, écoeurante, mêlée à toute cette charogne…

« -Partez… Partez… »

Myoung-bo raclait la cloison de ses doigts brûlés.

_« Kim… »_

Il frémit. Myoung-bo était là… Tous les autres étaient là…

_« Ma fille… Tu as tué ma fille… »_

_« Kim… »_

_« Tu as défiguré mon beau visage, tu as détruit ma vie alors que je n'avais que dix ans ! Dix ans d'une vie, qu'est-ce que c'est, comparé à ce que tu vas continuer à être, continuer à vivre ? »_

_« Kim… »_

« -Je suis désolé… je suis désolé… »

_« A rien ne sert de s'excuser, mon cher, il est déjà trop tard…Vous avez détruit des générations, des familles, des vies… Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement que vous ne l'espériez… »_

_« Je vais te le faire payer… »_

Raclements, derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Au loin, un grincement. Des murmures derrière la fenêtre, des mains qui glissent sur le sol. Une respiration familière, celle de l'autre, mais déjà si reculée, insaisissable…

Il lui semblait qu'il serait incapable de faire un seul geste tant il avait peur – tant il avait mal.

« -Yu… »

Non, ça ne servait à rien. C'était stupide, totalement inutile de l'appeler puisqu'il était si loin – puisqu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

_« Comme tu es misérable, Kim…Pitoyable… »_

« -Ferme-la… »

Un geste brusque. La bouteille qui se renverse. L'androgyne observa, fasciné, le liquide qui se déversait dans l'obscurité dans un bruit d'engloutissement. Figé. Autour de lui, ils disparurent un instant, avant de revenir pour se mettre à hurler de plus belle, l'insulter, le menacer. Lui tendit la main vers sa seule arme.

L'ivresse.

Alors que le blend coulait le long de sa gorge, amer et brûlant, il lui sembla qu'un bruit de pas se précisait de façon beaucoup plus réelle, sur la moquette.

Sa peur venait de prendre forme.


	38. Noir

**Chapitre 38- Noir**

Novembre. Jours plus courts, du côté Nord de l'hémisphère. Pluie d'eau et pluie de feuilles, pluie terne et pluie froide. Larmes sincères de lassitude, attendant l'indifférence de la neige, et délaissant définitivement celles, émue et estivales, qui par leur fougue et leur violence rappelaient encore les jours ensoleillés. Perles mornes, rideau pâle d'automne sur cette moquette fraîchement posée – moquette éphémère encore, dans son rougeoiement si marquant.

Novembre. Nuits plus longues, Terre plus inclinée vers l'extérieur du système. Obscurité lancinante et aguicheuse, pénombre muette et glaciale… Noirceurs d'ennui et d'attente.

Ténèbres.

Là où s'égarent âmes et esprits, corps et chairs. Dans le plaisir et dans le désir, déjà fanés par les lumières trop vives des journées d'été, ou dans la Peur. Peur, qui au fil des froides saisons retrouverait sa juvénile et cruelle fraîcheur, son vil sourire purpurin, l'assurance de ses longs ongles étrangleurs, l'immensité de son territoire de violence. De douleurs.

Reine ambiguë et crépusculaire, Novembre veille sur ses précieux -et ô combien loyaux- sujets.

* * *

**Sept Novembre – Minuit trente-deux – Prince Hôtel**

L'odeur. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé en percevant une odeur âcre, violente –fragrance d'or et d'étoiles maltes dans la pénombre. Un sentiment de lassitude s'empara aussitôt de lui –dire qu'il avait cru y échapper. Emmêlé dans les lourds draps qui le recouvrait, dos tourné à la fenêtre dont ils avaient oublié de tirer les rideaux, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un lourd soupir.

L'odeur. Même après tout ce temps, il y trouvait toujours un goût salé de larmes qu'on n'avait pu arrêter, et cette saveur immuable de l'amertume. Cette première fois qui avait marqué toutes les autres n'avait pu que leur rester en travers de la gorge, affluant de nouveau à chaque instant de faiblesse. Cette première fois qui au fil des missions semblait se raviver en couleurs, en sensations – en douleur. Cette première fois qui aujourd'hui encore, dans l'obscurité, se riait d'eux pour embrasser leur plaies sanguinolentes, leurs âmes souillées, leur faux-semblants d'humanité.

L'odeur. La première fois, en tant que _leader_, c'avait été à lui d'aller le chercher dans ce bar miteux dans lequel il avait perdu conscience, et il savait que ce parfum resterait à jamais ancré en sa mémoire.

Jamais – jamais il ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, du moins pas sur le moment. Plus tard, peut-être, il lui avait demandé de faire en sorte à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à venir le chercher dans un état d'ivresse aussi pénible, ou de ne pas trop toucher à la bouteille mais jamais l'autre ne l'aurait écouté – il le haïssait trop pour cela.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, c'était différent – du moins il avait fait l'erreur d'y croire. Différent parce qu'il semblait mieux le supporter, différent parce qu'ils s'en étaient sortis, différent simplement parce que le temps finissait par filer au lointain, emportant les démêlés d'autrefois.

Différent, finalement ça ne l'était pas tant.

Une fois de plus il allait falloir se résigner à le transporter dans son lit, bourré, puant ce blend de mauvaise marque… et faire face à l'être misérable, détestable, irascible que l'autre serait demain matin. A la seule différence près que plus jamais – bon dieu, plus _jamais_ – ils n'auraient à recommencer. Malgré l'alcoolisme de l'autre, malgré le défaitisme dont ils faisaient preuve, les souvenirs ne seraient éternellement rien d'autre que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû cesser d'être.

Plus jamais – ces mots se devaient d'être vrais. Ne jamais dire jamais, disait-on, et il n'en avait cure.

« -Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. »

Plus jamais – il se leva avec lenteur, alors que non loin de lui se laissait entendre une respiration haletante. S'immobilisant un instant, il lui sembla entendre dans ce souffle une limite dans ses nimbes, poussée à ses extrêmes retranchements. Membrane distendue à son maximum – au bord de la déchirure.

Presque des sanglots mais cela il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Parce qu'il était trop douloureux d'admettre la défaite de l'autre – son désespoir. Trop douloureux et trop difficile à entendre, à percevoir… A contempler.

Dos tourné à l'endroit où l'autre se trouvait, il se passa une main sur le visage. Au vu de l'heure, ce dernier en avait probablement déjà profité pour boire tout son saoul – c'était le cas de le dire. L'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait n'était donc pas si difficile à deviner à l'accepter il l'était.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le surprenait ainsi, et malgré cela à chaque fois un nœud se formait en sa gorge – et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait l'impression d'en découvrir l'horreur. Il savait, pourtant, qu'aussitôt la ligne franchie, l'autre se laissait aller dans les méandres de l'inconscience, et qu'au lendemain il aurait tout oublié. Il l'avait parfois entendu à se rassurer, déclarant qui voulait l'entendre « qu'heureusement, il n'avait pas l'alcool triste ».

A quel point il avait tort…

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour _l'_appeler mais s'en découvrit incapable. Frémissant dans la pénombre comme un gosse qui a peur du noir – _des monstres sous le lit -, _il dut même s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour se déplacer dans l'obscurité sa mâchoire se crispa.

Un pas en avant. Mécanisme que certains scientifiques se sentaient obligés d'étudier pour une raison ou pour une autre, alors que depuis longtemps il fait partie de notre existence. Deux pas. Marcher et ne penser à rien, tout le monde était donc capable de le faire, _tout_ le monde même lui. Trois.

« -Jae – »

Le semblant de murmure qu'il avait commencé à émettre s'éteignit dans sa gorge – encore une fois, le nœud bloquait tout, repoussant toute chose dans les ténèbres de son corps, ne laissant à ce dernier que le choix de subir les cinq sens qui lui ont été attribués.

Un. Toucher – percevoir sous la plante de ses pieds la moquette, avec une réalité qui lui signifiait douloureusement que non, malheureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar quelconque qu'il oublierait au matin.

Deux. Odorat – respirer cette fragrance de blend, qui si jusque-là n'avait été que puissante, en était presque enivrante. Grisante d'effroi et de douleur.

Trois. Ouïe – entendre cet affreux halètement irrégulier au bord des larmes, plein de terreur et d'angoisse. De désespoir.

Quatre. Goût – sentir sa bouche s'emplir d'un liquide amer qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Cinq. Vue – voir.

Voir, le voir lui, Kim Jae Joong, qualifié comme l'un des meilleurs tireurs de l'entreprise, têtu, crétin profond d'une fierté sans borne, doté d'un caractère hargneux et susceptible, là. Dans cet état-là. Voir dans la pénombre sa silhouette repliée, la bouteille de blend à portée de main. Les bras croisés devant son visage, masquant ses yeux et leur terreur les lèvres balbutiant d'inaudibles murmures – pardons à des êtres d'un autre temps.

« -Jae J– »

La nausée, bon dieu, la nausée qui grimpait. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et recula d'un pas, avant de s'appuyer sur le mur le plus proche. Cette odeur, bordel, cette odeur… Son corps fut pris d'une convulsion qu'il retint à temps, et il détourna les yeux.

Poupée – marionnette aux fils tranchés, immobile désormais puisque rien ne le guidait, abandonnée, vide de toute âme et affreusement seule. Triste. Mannequin de bois derrière une vitre salie par les affiches et le temps, dans une boutique à laquelle personne ne s'arrêtait plus. Destinée à la décharge, au néant, à l'Oubli –Oubli que cet imbécile désirait tant.

Impuissance. Sentir l'impuissance de son statut comme une violente décharge de haute-tension. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le détacher de cet état-là –rien de plus qu'un acte aux effets éphémères.

Les yeux clos, il tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière, plus lente – de récupérer le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait. Les mains tremblantes d'effroi et de colère. Ulcéré par cette misérable autodestruction dans laquelle l'autre avait probablement voulu se complaire, et dans laquelle il n'avait fait qu'échouer dans la peur et l'angoisse.

Pourquoi, nom de dieu ? N'avait-il donc pas trouvé une autre solution ? N'avait-il donc pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes ? N'avait-il donc pas pensé… à se confier un tant soit peu…

A chercher du soutien…

Ne serait-ce qu'auprès de lui…

Même s'ils s'étaient haïs…

Tout simplement parce qu'ensemble, ils s'étaient sacrifiés…

Et qu'ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient peut-être.

Douleur. Il avait toujours eu les larmes faciles, et en cette situation elles lui semblaient bien incongrues. Pourtant elles coulaient bel et bien rageuses, désarmées… blessées en un orgueil qui n'eut sans doute pas valu l'être. Dos tourné à un homme qu'il avait autrefois plus que méprisé, aujourd'hui Park Yoochun réalisait l'importance que ce dernier avait pour sa santé mentale. Pour sa vie. Pour son avenir.

L'autre ne bougea pas. Seules ses lèvres imploraient un individu à des kilomètres de là. Suppliant celui qu'il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire de ne pas l'abandonner. De ne pas l'oublier. De ne pas lui dire que ce qu'il avait désiré croire n'était que mensonges.

« -Yu – »

* * *

Et à nouveau le noir.

Ses lèvres sèches tremblèrent, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de son mieux à maintenir sa respiration au plus calme.

Et à nouveau le noir.

Ne montrer à personne qu'elle était terrifiée, surtout pas aux créatures qui s'étaient logées dans les moindres parcelles d'obscurité de la pièce.

Et à nouveau le noir.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle tenta de ne pas se laisser aller à la fatigue – et ne pas céder à la tentation folle d'appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle reste auprès d'elle, la rassure et la protège.

Et à nouveau le noir – sa voix.

Charmeuse, délicate, suave. Caressante comme s'_il_ cherchait à étendre sur elle ses filets d'argents. Tendre pour la maintenir en ses crochets de fer. Rauque comme celle d'un doux monstre à l'haleine de soufre, brûlante celle d'un homme mûr qui lui sourit paisiblement.

Terreur douceâtre, cri qui se noie en sa gorge alors que l'autre l'appelle. L'autre prononce son nom.

L'étau.

« -_Sarie_ »

Ne pas céder. Ne pas se laisser apprivoiser. Ne pas mourir.

Ne pas tendre cette main tremblante à la recherche de réconfort.

« -_Je ne te veux aucun mal_. »

Menteur.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap, alors que se posait sur sa joue une douce paume au parfum de cendres.

« -_C'est moi qui souffre, Sarie. Aide-moi…_ »

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, alors qu'approchait de son visage le sien, le sien qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« -_Aide-moi…_ »

Elle sentit une main bienveillante caresser ses cheveux alors qu'une odeur âcre de bitume chaud s'étendait sur son visage.

« -_J'ai mal…_ murmura-t-il contre sa peau, _j'ai mal…_ »

Elle avait peine à le croire et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout. Alors que se déposaient sur ses joues des lèvres brûlantes, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent – signe de faiblesse qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Grands ouverts. Yeux grands ouverts, Yoochun étirait sa bouche en un sourire malsain, terrifiant tant il était mauvais et moqueur. Il semblait se rire d'elle alors que son regard… Alors que son regard terrifié lui hurlait de fuir.

Déclic.

« -_Sarie…_ »

Contre son flanc elle perçut aussitôt une douleur aigüe qui grimpa jusqu'à son crâne, brûlante. Une odeur de soufre, de poussière, et un cri.

« -_SARIE ! _»

Qui était-ce ? Un instant, il lui sembla se retrouver à l'aéroport, à cet étage désaffecté mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Qui pourtant criait ainsi ?

« _-SARIE !_ »

Désirer. Désirer plus que tout que cette voix l'attende, où qu'elle se trouve, qu'elle reste lien envers et contre tout. Qu'elle l'empêche de sombrer.

Dans la mort.

Dans le désespoir.

Dans la folie –

« -_SARIE !_ »

Lorsqu'elle hurla à son tour, cherchant à interpeller l'autre au loin, alors que déjà _Yoochun_ s'était dissout dans les méandres de sa conscience, ce fut un nom qu'elle même ne put percevoir tant son esprit s'était troublé.

Le sommeil qui l'engloutit cette fois fut plus profond.

Et à nouveau le noir.

* * *

Noir. Noir, le poison qui coulait en ses veines, noir et perfide. D'or et de malte il s'était laissé berner, et maintenant tout était de noir. De cette couleur d'obscurité et de mensonges, couleur de honte et de secrets.

Jae Joong se terra un peu plus vers le mur. La peur le clouant au sol comme un animal traqué – incapable de bouger alors même que sa vie en dépendait.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, Kim, de se retrouver à la place de la victime ? Raconte-moi un peu ! »_

L'autre. L'autre debout non loin de lui, silhouette noire de silences et de mépris l'autre. L'autre tous les autres et lui-même à la fois. Etranger menaçant et visage familier – terrifiant parce que ce n'était que lui.

De sa gorge enrouée il le supplia de le laisser tranquille, de lui pardonner – incapable de s'entendre pourtant, sourd à ses méprisables prières. A sa voix tremblante – à ses débuts de sanglots désespérés.

« -Partez… »

« _Quel sentiment éprouves-tu en face d'un être qui t'es supérieur ? Un être qui est capable de t'écraser, de te détruire ? De te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu en gémisses comme un chien avant de te défigurer ? De te faire hurler de douleur à t'en faire devenir sourd, de te… »_

Il _savait_. Il savait déjà tout cela, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'en prenait à lui. Il n'avait pas toujours fait partie de la JMB's. Il n'avait pas toujours été Kim Jae Joong, tueur à gages.

Il y avait eu un temps où on l'appelait « la bâtarde ».

Et il y avait eu _Lui_.

A cette simple pensée, il lui sembla sentir son dos se déchirer. Se dissoudre. Se mettre à brûler comme les flammes de l'enfer.

« _Comme tu es méprisable, Kim… Comme tu es pitoyable…Comme tu es terrifié… »_

La douleur se profila dans tout son corps comme un venin mortel, le paralysant et enflammant chaque parcelle de sa peau, avant de devenir nausée.

Puis sanglots.

« -Je sais… »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de se prendre en main comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi n'était-il bon qu'à se détruire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, même lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de se sauver ?

Et pourquoi tant d'égoïsme, Kim Jae Joong ?

Que deviennent les autres, Kim Jae Joong ?

Que deviennent ceux que tu as tués ?

Que deviennent ceux qui t'ont accompagné dans cette voie ?

Que deviennent ceux que tu as sauvés ?

Que deviennent ceux que tu n'as pu sauver ?

Que devient Yunho ?

Pourquoi, encore, s'intéresser à lui puisqu'il l'avait délaissé ?

Encore et encore, se laisser avoir au piège des mots. Aux sourires. Aux caresses. Aux baisers qu'il aurait voulus. A ceux qu'il aurait voulu rendre.

Au piège de ces sentiments qu'il était incapable de contenir, et qu'il aurait voulu jeter.

Pourquoi était-il forcé à les garder s'ils ne garantissaient rien d'autre que de la tristesse ? De la mélancolie ? Du silence…

Pourquoi devait-il retrouver cette solitude qu'il avait tant combattue ?

Se retrouver seul. Encore une fois. Alors qu'il avait cru trouver refuge – un véritable asile, cette fois, non pas bancal à la manière d'une famille, mais solide parce que choisi. Parce que les liens qui les unissaient avaient été créés de leurs propres âmes, avec conviction et espoir. Parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de les croire plus fort que de simples fils législatifs.

Yunho…

« -Yunho… »

Avoir cru. Et croire toujours, malgré tout, attendre encore. Qu'on reviendra le chercher, qu'on lui téléphonera, qu'on ne le laissera pas seul ici.

« -Yunho… »

Prononcer son nom, encore et encore, comme si cela allait le faire revenir. Sentir la chaleur traverser son corps à chaque fois, pour repartir aussitôt et le laisser glacé.

« -Yu – »

Une main se posa sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux noirs. Avec douceur. Tendresse peut-être.

« -Jae Joong… »

Une voix, une vraie celle-là. Une voix humaine, une voix pleine de vie, et de larmes aussi. Une voix rauque et un peu suave – une voix qui l'avait tant irrité autrefois.

Yoochun.

« -Je suis là. »

Il était là.

Jae Joong leva le visage – et sentit enfin la fatigue avoir raison de lui. Il cilla – les ténèbres devinrent troubles sur le visage de son ancien coéquipier. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il garda de cette nuit – et la seule dont il serait capable de se souvenir le lendemain.

L'autre qui souriait, rassurant – qui était là.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

_« L'homicide du jeune étranger d'environ vingt-cinq ans, retrouvé sans papier, dont le corps a été retrouvé dans un logement abandonné depuis peu, reste toujours irrésolu… La police cherche toujours la trace du meurtrier…. »_

On ne s'en doute pas vraiment, mais beaucoup de Japonais regardent la télévision. C'est-à-dire que la majorité d'entre elle serait capable de parler de ce qu'il a vu aux informations de cinq heures du matin, heure où ailleurs il semblerait inconcevable de se lever pour regarder les chaînes nationales. Et, même sans y prendre garde, ils écoutent. Ils comprennent. Ils retiennent parfois.

Mais ne savent pas.

Un mort, son nom, son âge, la raison de son décès, les suspects s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, le contexte. Tout est révélé mais rien n'est su.

Un matin se lever, allumer la télévision, et au premier abord, ne pas reconnaître ce visage blême dans le camée qui s'affiche, en bas de l'écran. Puis identifier, comme machinalement, les idéogrammes du nom de ce frère, ce fils, cet ami, ce mari, ce proche auquel on tient tant et à qui l'on a oublié de dire combien on l'aimait, la dernière fois qu'on l'a entraperçu.

Réaliser. Réaliser à quel point les mots nous manquent, aujourd'hui encore. Toutes ces choses que l'on avait à dire s'effacent, puisqu'elles n'ont plus lieu d'être, mais les sentiments restent. Tant de choses à se susurrer encore et encore, tant de murmures perdus…

Et puis ces autres, ces autres qui déjà n'avaient plus rien à perdre en laissant leur âme s'échapper, ces autres qui n'avaient plus personne pour les regretter…

Le silence. Le silence sur leurs peaux et le silence sur leurs visages désormais inanimés. Le silence sur tant de vies gâchées par la cruauté humaine, le silence posé sur ces sépultures sans noms ni larmes…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla ce matin-là, elle ne sut d'abord pas où elle se trouvait. Quelques traits simplifiés semblèrent s'inscrire sous la mémoire de sa peau, alors que la fraîcheur de la pièce lui éveillait d'autres souvenirs en sa conscience. Elle bailla, grogna, les yeux clos, se repliant sur elle-même, emmitouflée dans l'édredon étrangement froid, et dont la texture ne lui était que peu familière.

Engourdie encore, elle songea à aller se préparer un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine, en se demandant à quelle heure Tomoko avait bien pu aller se coucher la veille pour se lever aussi tôt et préparer des trucs qui embaumaient toute la maison. Dès le matin, ce n'était pas spécialement des plus plaisants. D'ailleurs, depuis quand savait-elle cuisiner coréen ?

Coréen ?

Coréen.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent sur une chambre qu'elle reconnut bientôt, et se releva lentement. Ses cheveux quelque peu emmêlés s'en virent se balader sur le T-shirt que Yunho lui avait acheté à l'aéroport. Tournant un regard endormi vers la fenêtre aux volets semi-clos, elle reconnut derrière la vitre un fragment de la grande scène qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours auparavant.

Séoul.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quelque peu et elle se laissa attendrir, un instant, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelques doigts s'égarèrent dans les méandres de sa chevelure, et le soleil vint les rejoindre. Pâle, douillet, le petit astre d'automne caressa timidement ses mèches claires, sa peau. Eblouie, elle plissa les yeux, avant de diriger ailleurs son visage – son corps encore hagard cherchait ses repères.

En divers coins et recoins ils se heurtèrent, y glissèrent avec maladresse puis revinrent s'y fixer avec incertitude – comme si elle redécouvrait la pièce pour la première fois. Comme si un matin, sans aucune transition, son être était passé physiquement de Pauline la Française sans histoire, à celui d'une Coréenne dans le lit d'un adolescent – son copain, en l'occurrence.

Ses iris balayèrent la chambre pubère avec un certain amusement, alors qu'entre tendresse et tristesse ses cils brassaient l'air.

Une coupe, ci et là, à peine poussiéreuse. D'un doré fade, écaillé, elle semblait avoir été achetée dans le petit commerce pour les biens d'une compétition sportive de niveau juvénile. Quelques T-shirt, accrochés ci et là, rougeoyant ou d'un blanc immaculé des posters, partout. Des joueurs de baseball, batte à la main, à peine cachés derrière des footballers de renommée internationale. Des casquettes. Des pages de magasines déchirées, de voiture de sport. Ou de jeunes femmes en maillot de bain. Des livres. Des CD.

Des photos.

Tout un tas de souvenirs figés, vestiges d'un temps passé et révolu, plaqués au mur. Peut-être n'allaient-ils plus jamais s'en détacher, peut-être pourrait-on passer au travers. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que l'édredon, dans la couche d'en face, restait désespérément immobile depuis leur arrivée. Plats. Ternes. Froids.

Vide.

Il avait refusé d'y dormir et elle avait compris. Elle non plus n'aurait voulu de cette place qui n'était pas sienne. Pourtant ce matin encore, comme tous les autres matins qui avaient précédé, elle se trouvait désorientée dans ces lieux qui refusaient à l'inclure dans leur espace. Ainsi hors de l'œuvre, acceptée contre la volonté dans le littéral, elle se retrouvait protagoniste indésirable dans le suggéré. Trop présente, elle ne pouvait appartenir à ces domaines passés.

D'ailleurs elle ne le voulait pas.

Si à ses domaines elle devait appartenir, plus que tout elle souhaitait que cela fut aux temps actuels, d'un actuel futur qui n'avaient ni limites ni fin si le passé lui importait, soit, elle acceptait de le construire à deux. Ses objectifs étaient loin du désir de suppression des fichiers sur le disque dur interne de Junsu elle était également loin d'être parfaite, et avait le besoin sourd de réclamer sa part. Ne serait-ce que pour cet égoïsme écorché.

Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité croire, le Temps passait. Filait, courait même. Il la distançait puisqu'elle s'était arrêtée il la laissait puisqu'elle avait marqué une pause à la compétition. Mais lui ne s'arrêtait jamais bientôt elle ne pourrait plus le rattraper…

A moins qu'elle ne reparte. A moins qu'elle ne reparte pour cette course absurde puisqu'elle ne gagnerait jamais, à moins qu'elle ne reparte pour ne pas s'embourber dans les marges du monde. A moins que, à moins que, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire, à moins que ? Sauf si ?

Mais le _si_ n'est jamais sauf sensible, il est bien le premier à être altéré. Bémol, dit-on, jamais dièse : il n'y a pas d'aise dans le _si_, c'est une conjonction qui demande trop de conditions.

Pourtant aux conditions il allait bien falloir se contraindre.

Pauline glissa ses jambes vers le bord du matelas, avec lenteur. Prenant un temps considérable à les sortir de la chaleur caressante de l'édredon. Ses orteils effleurèrent le faux parquet, glacial. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale, morsure sucrée qui s'étendit jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de s'émanciper vers chaque bras.

Un soupir. Un rire. Peut-être.

Et sa valise, sous le lit, qui attendait patiemment, en ronronnant avec cette douceur des soirées d'été. Blasphème au milieu de Novembre. Fausse tendresse satisfaite de celle qui sait.

Celle qui sait qu'elle l'emportera…

Ses talons heurtèrent le bagage vert, qui émit un chuintement sec, désapprobateur. Sans s'en soucier, la jeune femme se pencha pour tirer à elle le bagage. Le sortir. L'ouvrir.

Le vider.

Sur les ombres mordorées du sol oui madame, parfaitement.

Elle qui aimait tant l'ordre. Elle qui était si pressée, parfois.

Entre livres, sous-vêtements et produits de beauté, elle leva un pied. Il flotta un instant, tendu à l'extrême, dansant presque.

Après, songea-t-elle. Elle prendrait une décision _après_.

* * *

Du savon. Juste une odeur de savon qui flottait joyeusement dans l'air, comme l'écho d'une note pianissimo lancée à la clarinette, dans le luxe rougeoyant de la pièce juste comme ça. C'était une fragrance agréable, légère. Tendre, peut-être.

Elle grogna. Tourna la tête. Fronça les sourcils pour voir, de là où elle était, le radioréveil datant de l'an mille – un comble dans cet hôtel japonais à la pointe de la technologie. A croire que c'était l'autre crétin qui l'avait amené… Ce qui était fort possible, étant donné que le poste n'émettait aucun autre son qu'un piteux grésillement lointain ce dernier affichait quatre chiffres rouges qu'elle eut bien du mal à distinguer. Elle cilla deux ou trois fois avant que sa pupille ne daigne régler sa vision foireuse – une mèche noire glissa sur l'arrête de son nez. Ça chatouillait. Son cerveau enregistra l'information avec lenteur –

« -Il est huit heure cinquante-trois. Tu veux te lever ? »

Doux trémolos bruns, rassurants sourire derrière cette voix qu'elle finissait par reconnaître, et dont la moindre variation lui semblait être découverte, à chaque instant. Murmures et grondements chocolats, presque caresse dans leur suave douceur perceptible café dans une irritation désagréable, ocres chuchotements de secrets et de confidences feuilles mordorées dans ces soupirs las d'automne acajou, le timbre frémissant de frustration. Noisette, timides respirations.

Elle bailla.

« -Bonjour… »

S'étira. Leva un peu la tête.

Sourit.

L'autre, qui venait de sortir de la douche, frais et pimpant, se troubla dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Gamine échevelée sourit, et lui, pauvre crétin, se retrouvait démuni comme le premier venu, comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois dans cette chambre qu'ils occupaient tous deux depuis un moment, comme s'il réalisait pour la première fois à quel point sa lutte acharnée contre lui-même ne servait à rien.

Les cheveux devant les yeux, traits tirés, T-shirt XL d'un vert saturé, dans lequel elle flottait, avec un personnage de BD en plein centre, en guise de pyjama, voix un peu rauque des matins un peu froids. Il n'avait aucune chance contre elle. A quoi servait cette résistance si elle mettait le paquet pour le faire tomber ?

Chuter.

Chuter de son piédestal, chuter de cette hauteur depuis laquelle il se protégeait d'elle comprendre que, depuis le début, il était foutu. Que rien n'y ferait : il choirait, et choyait déjà. Il avait déjà depuis longtemps trébuché sur ce fil inconsciemment posé et maintenant, c'était fini.

Fini parce qu'il n'y avait rien à envisager, rien à commencer, rien à écrire. Rien d'autre que cette page blanche qui commençait déjà à se consumer et devenir cendres, rien d'autre que cet absurde silence qui se ferait lorsqu'il se serait emmuré. Rien d'autre que le néant.

Il sourit.

« -Bonjour. »

Noir, le désespoir qui le noyait.

Son sourire s'effondra un peu et les notes encore légères de savons éclatèrent dans la pièce, en une détonation qui la rendit soudainement sourde.

_Hier_, jeune vieillard souriant de ses dents jaunies, ôtant son drapé d'un noir animal, venait brusquement de dénuder ses souvenirs presque effacés _il_ les éveillait, ravivait leurs violentes couleurs d'amertume et de douleurs, emportant au loin les fresques rassurantes du présent.

_Aujourd'hui_ se détacha de son corps à regret, dissipant sa réalité dans la coulée du sablier. Tomoko sentit sa lèvre inférieure frémir.

Hier, encore une fois. Hier, encore et toujours, figé dans son lent et perpétuel mouvement vers le néant. _Demain_ n'existait pas. Seuls les souvenirs restaient, piétinant espoirs et rêves pour mordre ses chétives chevilles, les laminer, les déchiqueter encore et encore afin qu'elle finisse par perdre pied dans ses divagations démentes.

Sur le fil.

Funambules décousus, fatigués et fous, ils erraient sur l'œuvre des Tisseuses, s'effleurant sans cesse l'un et l'autre, se heurtant, se blessant. Se poussant soi-même à une destruction que l'on ne souhaitait pas, et entraînant peut-être l'autre dans cette irrémédiable chute, le tirant à soi, dénouant et déchirant tout autre lien. Et pourtant s'y accrochant encore et encore, encore et toujours, par cet espoir qu'on appelait vie.

Emmêlant leurs doigts à cette toile infinie, et les entremêlant.

Elle cilla.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, juste le temps de se noyer dans ce silence qui engloutissait la pièce de ses eaux troubles. Se reflétèrent sur ces ondes, plus distinctes que jamais, leurs envies si longtemps tues.

Un éclat, juste un. Ils se comprirent peut-être.

Ou espéraient seulement.

Les remous d'un son criard emportèrent au loin cette lueur il fut le premier à se reprendre.

« -Téléphone. »

Grognement.

« Toi.

-Non, toi. T'es plus près.

-Aha. Les gens debout sont toujours plus près que les gens allongés.

-C'est quoi cette logique de merde ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil. Tourna le dos à la table de nuit. Et se terra sous l'édredon.

« EH !

-Toi. »

Soupir.

La réalité reprenait ses droits retraçant ses limites et ses lois, elle peignait de nouveau, de ses propres couleurs, ce présent à son goût trop volage. Mais pour combien de temps encore serait elle capable de le retenir entre ses mailles ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle face à cette fougueuse et éternelle jeunesse ?

Et eux, combien de temps sauraient-ils taire leurs regards, leurs sourires – leurs murmures ?

« -Allô… »

* * *

Demain.

Ce fut le premier mot qui vint se frapper à sa conscience lorsque son esprit daigna sortir des brumes matinales.

Demain.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, las. Il bailla. Une perle, fatigue et douleur, vint achever sa vie sur le tissu de son oreiller d'une paume agacée il effaça les traces de son passage.

Demain.

Ils refermeraient cette porte d'eux-mêmes, emportant sa clef à leur néant, à ce silence qu'ils avaient créé de leurs propres actes. Adieu, adieux. A Dieu ils ne remettraient pas leur cause ce dernier eusse-il pu faire quelque chose pour leur liberté, de ses mains ils ôtaient leurs vies. Présomptueux actes sans doute, mais qu'en avait-il à faire, de leurs âmes déjà maintes fois damnées ? Qu'il existe ou que ce ne fut le cas, c'était à Elle qu'ils remettaient leurs enveloppes décharnées, et c'était à Elle qu'ils laisseraient leurs souffles désincarnés.

Combien d'_Elles _viendraient encore effleurer sa vie, la détruire, la blesser ?

Combien d'ailes le sauveraient encore ?

Et quand cesserait-il d'espérer, enfin…

Demain.

« -Huit novembre… »

Tant de choses à faire, encore, et tant de choses à oublier, déjà…

Et toutes ces erreurs à expier.

Yoochun sentit le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étirer d'avantage, le regard brouillé, qu'il couvrit d'une main. Un léger rire vint poindre à sa poitrine, frivole et empressé, au bord de cette folie à laquelle il avait cru échapper égaré et noué dans l'enchevêtrement de ces vaines larmes priant le néant.

Puisque c'était à lui qu'étaient destinés ses ébauches d'espoirs, puisque c'était à lui qu'il irait, irrémédiablement puisque ne resteraient sans doute d'eux que leurs crimes et leurs regrets…

Adieu, à jamais. A ces instants trépassés, à ces souhaits désormais dérisoires. A eux à ce Kim Jae Joong qui en ce moment même dormait comme un bienheureux, et qui la veille se noyait dans l'alcool à ce Shim Changmin qui nourrissait des espoirs, des sourires, des regards sans lendemain à ce Kim Junsu qui avait retrouvé sa famille pour la perdre à nouveau. Et lui, lui qui s'apprêtait à se relever venait de réaliser que cela n'avait plus de sens.

A elle à elles. A celles qu'il avait détruites et qui le rongeaient au plus profond de lui-même à elle, cette Destinée en laquelle il avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de croire.

A demain.

A un demain perdu d'avance.

Une sonnerie aigre retentit parmi ses pensées noires.

Les balaya.

* * *

Il raccrocha.

« -C'était quoi ? »

Regard noir.

Soupir exaspéré.

« -J'reviens. »

La porte claqua, sèche, derrière lui. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« -Okay… »

* * *

Quelque chose s'était arrêté, ce matin-là, dans la petite chambre d'hôpital qu'il occupait avec des inconnus. Quelque chose s'était arrêté, un rouage s'était sans doute coincé quelque chose n'allait pas dans le déplacement des aiguilles sur l'horloge de son regard.

Irrégulier, lent et fou, le rythme des délicats chassés-croisés de la Parisienne avec son homme battait comme des pas volages sur le pavé gris pas de danse, pas de fuite. Légèreté d'un refus. Non, pas de fuite cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortirait pas. Bien qu'il soit capable de se sortir d'affaire sans son père, sans ses parents, sans rien d'autre que sa réputation d'orphelin plein aux as, Yunho savait que l'homme était trop lent, beaucoup trop lent pour rattraper la jolie Parisienne, et que désormais ils étaient arrivés au bout de la ville. Elle ne fuyait plus, et l'autre, son amant, son soupirant, son frère, son mari, son double si petit et grotesque pourtant tant aimé, l'autre s'était arrêté. Pas de danse, pas de fuite, pas volubiles sur le sable fin des jours trépassés.

Et si cette femme du monde s'arrête, c'est par curiosité. Par désespoir de ces jours si semblables aux autres.

Et si l'homme la rejoint ?

Que se passera-t-il si l'homme la rejoint ?

Minuit ou midi, tout sera blanc ou noir. Manichéen, dirait sa mère, ou dichotomie mais à quoi bon jouer sur les mots lorsqu'on est seul joueur sur ce faux damier désormais monochrome ?

Gris.

Ses cils battirent un instant d'éternité ; il l'avait embrassée.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Tournoiement. Rouge et blanc.

Noir.

Mais pourquoi voir tout en noir lorsque l'on détenait le gris ?

Le peintre saisit son pinceau et teinta ses murs de tous ces gris qui avaient empli sa vie aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle soit fort incomplète, il pouvait se déclarer fier de cette collection flétrie d'un passé nuancé.

Pourpre, le sang qui coulait, rouges, les flammes incendiaires gris.

Albugineux, ces murs, blanc, le ciel gris.

Ébène, son regard, noire, sa vie gris.

Il peinturlura ainsi ses murs, son lit, sa fenêtre. Son menton, ses lèvres, son sourire. Ses joues. Alors qu'à son regard il s'apprêtait à faire apprécier la magie de son art démesuré, il entendit dans le lointain une douce sonnerie familière – avant. Cessant de prêter attention au couple qui s'enlaçait sur la plage, le peintre traversa les océans. Il croisa Van Gogh sur une barque, épais et pourtant si délicat – les fauvistes se rirent de ses fades couleurs sous le regard consterné de Doisneau. Envol.

Plus haut que les moineaux, plus haut que les oiseaux.

Heureux, aliéné peut-être, instable volant.

Il atterrit sur une cabine téléphonique d'un rouge vif, au milieu d'une île exotique aux tons pastel.

« -Couleurs complémentaires ! » crièrent des avions moqueurs mais le peintre décida qu'il était suffisamment doué pour ne pas avoir à apprendre de telles inepties : les nuages s'en furent.

Il s'y installa aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait, alors que la machine continuait à chanter comme une castafiore trop timide. L'artiste décrocha, parce qu'il était gentil.

« -Allô ? »

Pluie de plume d'argent dans la cabine. Soudain.

« -…Y-Yunho ? »

Yunho cilla. Chambre d'hôpital avec, en bruit de fond, son voisin qui riait en visionnant une émission télévisée des plus bruyantes.

«- …C'est Sarie…Je te dérange ? »

Conversation céleste. Au bout de ces spirales ancestrales, le murmure d'un ange un frère passa, lumineux, maculé de sang pourtant.

« -Sarie… »

Il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

« -Sarie est éveillée. »

Silence.

« -Non, ça craint, il va me faire un arrêt cardiaque… »

Déjà dix minutes qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Changmin ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de pousser un grognement de douleur –putain de bandage, putain de blessure, putain de merde.

« -Bon, attends… L'hôpital a téléphoné… ils arrivaient pas à te joindre mais Sarie… »

Son irritation commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'ambiance feutrée des lieux. Et si ses pas n'accéléraient pas, si ses pas ne s'en alourdissaient pas, il était inévitable que le moindre individu ayant la folle idée de passer dans le coin sentirait le roussi à trente-deux mètres la ronde. Ou pas d'ailleurs – un homme d'affaire passa sans lui jeter un regard et il se retint de lui faire un croche-pied. Le monde entier avait pour _devoir_ de supporter sa colère, il _devait _comprendre la frustration qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Dans le cas contraire, il ne répondait pas de ses gestes.

Il irait s'acheter une tondeuse pour raser la totalité des moquettes de l'hôtel.

« -Yoochun, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

Il s'arrêta. Prit une pose de mauvais acteur torturé par les sentiments.

« -Je… Je voulais te dire… »

Puis poussant un juron, donna un coup dans la première porte qui s'amenait à lui –à laquelle il allait. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à l'imbécile. Mais quel con…

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se calmer – inspirer, expirer – en vain. Allez, encore une fois : inspirer, exp-

« -Oui ? »

Quoi ?

« -Hein ? »

Le grand brun se trouva, pris de court, devant l'homme à qui il devait faire une déclaration de la plus haute importance – en train, accessoirement, de nouer sa cravate n'importe comment. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Qui a dit « la cravate est le reflet de l'âme ? »

-Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Cet adage est de toi ?

-Non, non, c'est d'un type qui s'appelle Park Yoochun…

-Connais pas. »

Magnifique canular, profonde réflexion sur la condition humaine et l'individualisme… Vraiment, il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

« Oui, je me fous de ta gueule.

-Sans déconner. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le dit Park Yoochun s'empressait d'enfiler sa veste, mélangeant les derniers jours de la semaine. Il disparut un instant pour revenir avec un couvre-chef à la main.

« -…Tu vas où ? »

L'autre agita le chapeau en signe de désintérêt, avant de filer d'un pas précipité vers la porte menant aux escaliers.

« -EH OH ! »

Pas de réponse.

« ATTENDS, FALLAIT QUE J'TE –

-Pas le temps, je vais voir Sarie, elle a repris conscience hier ! »

Connard.

« -CASSE-TOI ! »

La silhouette se volatilisa sans demander son reste. Lui poussa une flopée de jurons, maudit tous les neurones grillés de Park Yoochun et leur propriétaire, avant de s'apprêter à retourner sur ses pas. On le retint par le bras. Il entendit un grondement sourd et tout aussitôt une affreuse odeur d'alcool vint frapper son nez. Grimaçant, il tourna la tête.

Oh, Ciel.

« -Tu pues, Jae Joong. »

L'androgyne pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant sous une masse de chevelure sombre un regard meurtrier. Il le secoua un peu, prononçant d'inintelligibles insultes, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, après un dernier cri rauque. Colérique. Absurde surtout.

Il lui sembla bien que c'était un « gros con », mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Changmin grogna avant de regagner sa chambre.

* * *

« -Je… »

Il hésita. Sa gorge s'était nouée, et il se trouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Avec patience, comme toujours, avec patience elle attendit. Balancement végétal d'un temps qui n'était déjà plus le leur.

« -Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content que… »

Il renifla. Eut un léger rire nerveux en essuyant ses larmes et grimaça en percevant le cri plaintif qu'émettait son épaule lorsqu'il osait faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Ses mots flottèrent dans l'air, restèrent suspendus, attentifs, mais la suite ne vint pas. Il ne savait que dire, il ne savait quels mots employer.

Peut-être n'existaient-ils pas. Peut-être.

Elle eut le courage cependant de les calligraphier de sa propre voix, délicate, un peu rondelette, un peu tremblante, un peu rauque.

« -Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle après un instant. Je suis ravie et soulagée d'être revenue. Je pensais… »

Un temps. Des pétales vinrent orner les points sur les i, et cela lui tira un léger sourire, qui refusa de s'effacer malgré les propos qui suivirent.

Sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi.

« -J'ai cru que c'était fini. Qu'il n'y aurait plus rien. »

Plus rien… Il lui semblait qu'en effet ils y avaient échappé de peu. Et le bonheur d'être en vie, là, d'y avoir échappé, fleurit enfin un peu dans sa poitrine. Le faible bourgeon qui avait eu l'audace de pousser parmi les cendres put enfin reprendre son souffle, exhiber ses origines obscures pour mieux exhaler ses parfums de joie.

« Yunho… ? Tu souris ?

-Oui.

-…Et…

-Parce qu'on s'en est sortis. Parce qu'on est vivants. »

Il sembla l'entendre sourire. Un instant ses yeux se fermèrent, et il –

Si seulement tout pouvait aller aussi bien qu'il voulait le lui faire croire. Si seulement l'existence pouvait se résumer au seul fait d'être en vie, au seul bonheur d'être vivant. Si seulement il …

Il sentit le désespoir affluer comme des larmes à ses paupières closes.

« -Au fait… »

Une grande inspiration chassa ces idées noires.

« Oui ?

-Les marguerites, c'est toi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Les fronça.

Les marguerites… ?

« Les… ?

-D'accord. Je me disais bien que depuis l'hôpital, c'était difficile…

-C'est probablement… » il s'interrompit.

Sans doute faudrait-il attendre encore un peu avant de –

A l'autre bout du fil, comme si elle l'avait entendu, Sarie eut un murmure terrorisé.

« -…Yoochun ? »

…Comment avait-elle devi-

Oh, non.

« -Sarie, commença-t-il, attends, ne… »

Tonalité. Yunho poussa un juron, contemplant le combiné avec exaspération. Puis, le reposant avec lenteur, pria pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Pour que Yoochun puisse la convaincre.

Pour que Jae Joong appelle. Encore une fois.

Juste une fois. Juste pour pouvoir entendre sa voix.

Juste une dernière fois.

* * *

Pauline sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En entrant dans la cuisine enfumée par une vapeur épicée qui lui picotait les yeux, elle se pinça les lèvres alors que, lui tournant le dos, sans prendre la peine de lui gratifier un seul regard, Junsu se préparait un café.

Oh, bien sûr, il s'agissait peut-être d'une simple inattention, ou peut-être était-ce dû aux bruits incessants que le Coréen provoquait lui-même en sortant tel ou tel objet, mais la jeune femme en doutait fortement. Etait-ce cette manière de tapoter ses doigts libres contre le plan de travail d'un air impatient, cette façon de se pencher, ou de chuinter à chaque mouvement maladroit qui lui permettait d'ainsi deviner son tempérament agité ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais une chose était certaine : il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Du tout.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait sorti qu'une tasse, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle crut même percevoir une tension au niveau de sa mâchoire, comme s'il serrait les dents.

Un instant elle songea à sortir de la pièce pour aller se recoucher. « Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit » disait le dicton populaire, et sans doute avait-il raison, conclut-elle en l'entendant jurer en sa langue natale.

Sans un bruit, elle commençait déjà à tourner des talons lorsqu'il finit par se retourner, renfrogné. Il ne sembla pas avoir le courage de lui sourire et, tasse fumante à la main, la salua entre ses dents.

« -'lut. »

Charmant, vraiment. Il avait l'air ra-vi de la voir de si bon matin.

« -Bonjour. » accorda-t-elle de bonne grâce, en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

Sans succès visiblement, puisqu'un éclair d'agacement passa dans le regard du blond. Un tic nerveux traversa son visage et il posa son breuvage sur la table près de la fenêtre, avant de tirer une chaise qui leur fit l'honneur de grincer sur le carrelage glacé.

Il revint alors dans sa position initiale sans avoir prononcé un mot, et elle le vit extraire avec quelque difficulté un bol jaune d'un placard au-dessus de sa tête, puis le paquet de cacao qu'elle avait acheté à l'aéroport de Paris. Elle pouvait très bien faire tout cela elle-même, et il était inutile qu'il prenne de quelconques risques pour un chocolat chaud, mais elle n'osa pas l'interrompre.

La chaise tirée semblait par ailleurs être une invitation à s'asseoir. Elle le fit donc.

Après quelques cliquetis, jurons divers et soupirs exaspérés, le récipient aperçu tout à l'heure vint frapper la table avec force, manquant de renverser son contenu. Elle leva la tête, mais il détourna la tête et s'assit sans broncher.

« -Merci. » tenta-t-elle en faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, tout de même interloquée par ce comportement inhabituel.

Il ne répondit pas, mais un bruit de gorge inaudible lui signala qu'il avait entendu.

La fenêtre donnait sur un autre paysage séoulite. Elle y porta son attention complète durant un court instant, mais la présence du Coréen –accessoirement celui auquel elle avait piqué un baiser avant d'aller se coucher la veille - se faisait lourdement sentir. Elle frémissait au moindre de ses gestes. Lui semblait absorbé dans les filets olfactifs de sa boisson chaude, mais il était clair qu'il percevait nettement ses frissons parfois proches du sursaut.

Elle se brûla la langue lorsque le grille-pain éjecta ses toasts comme des langues de gamins malicieux. Il lui jeta un œil entre consternation et tendresse.

« -Quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. La contempla fixement quelques secondes avant de, semblait-il, prendre une décision. Pauline vit alors se poser sur sa table un téléphone qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche.

« Et… ? avança-t-elle, hésitante, mais il l'interrompit.

-Rien. Tu ne m'as rien dit.

-A propos de quoi, Junsu ? Si tu ne me dis pas les choses clairement, je ne peux pas les deviner, tu sais. »

Il soupira. Tendit la main vers le mobile. Appuya sur quelques touches avant de le lui tendre.

C'était le numéro qu'elle avait appelé hier. Son père, donc.

« -Et alors ? Si c'est au niveau du forfait que ça te chiffonne, le remboursement ça existe encore, je pense, non ? Et ce serait vraiment stupide de – »

Elle se tut, de peur de le vexer. Etait-ce une question de mœurs ? Il lui avait paru si européen, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, qu'elle n'avait plus réellement conscience des limites. Le fait d'être revenu chez sa mère avait peut-être réveillé ses instincts natifs.

« -Je te parle du numéro que tu as appelé, expliqua alors l'autre d'une voix sèche. Hier. En fin d'après-midi. En France. »

Le ton grimpa un peu.

« Tu n'as même pas été foutue de me le dire.

-Je ne vais quand même pas faire une liste de tous les appels que je passe, quand même ? Tu comptes surveiller ma vie ? D'accord, j'aurais dû te le dire, c'est ton portable… Mais sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal. »

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, irrité.

« N'évite pas le sujet ! Ce n'est pas une question de te surveiller ou non, et tu le sais très bien !

-Non je ne le sais pas, et franchement je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches, Junsu ! »

Il fit un geste brusque elle recula. Il prit conscience qu'il l'effrayait et tenta de se tempérer.

« -Pauline. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, soupira. Avant de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre, reniflant à cause de l'odeur trop forte des épices. Elle-même n'en fut pas mécontente. Un courant d'air frais les détendit un peu, passant comme une légère caresse sur leurs traits nerveux.

« Le numéro que tu as appelé, hier…

-C'était mon père, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Une expression stupéfaite passa sur le visage du Coréen, puis il sembla se reprendre.

« Je- je le savais parfaitement !

-Tu mens mal, Junsu. Qui est-ce que… oh. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« -Je ne te pensais pas si stupide, et si naïf surtout. Il y a plus de six millions de personnes en France… Sur ces six millions de Français, tu penses vraiment que je t'aurai emprunté ton portable pour appeler un connard ? »

Il détourna le regard. Elle se leva et saisit son menton pour le forcer à la dévisager.

« Tu l'as vraiment pensé, Junsu ? asséna-t-elle sèchement en défiant un air piteux. Vraiment ?

-…C'est possible, oui. »

Elle poussa une exclamation de dédain. Une brise vint effleurer sa chevelure mordorée et durant un court instant, il ne vit plus son expression outrée et hautaine. Il ne vit pas non plus l'éclat de douleur sourde qui traversa ses pupilles.

Seulement, seulement quelques larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Pau-

-C'est bon. Juste des cheveux qui me sont entrés dans l'œil. »

D'une main malhabile elle les essuya. Sans les arrêter toutefois.

« Juste des – elle hoqueta. Juste des cheveux…

-Pauline… »

Il s'était levé. Son pouce écarta les perles translucides qui roulaient sur sa peau ; puis doucement sa main glissa dans son dos, s'enroula autour de sa taille. Entre eux ne subsista bientôt plus que la distance d'un bras replié sur lui-même, blessé.

« Pauline…

-C'est rien, je te dis, c'est rien… »

Elle plongea pourtant son visage au creux de son cou, et il la sentit trembler. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le Temps, le Temps et le Monde se devaient de cesser leur ronde monotone ils le devaient. Ils le devaient pour eux, parce que…

« -Pauline… chuchota l'autre dans ses mèches emmêlées, comme si le fait de prononcer son nom pouvait tout changer. Pauline… »

Parce qu'elle pleurait.

« -Tu l'aimais tant que ça… ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Il – Il avait l'air de m'aimer, vraiment, et moi je pensais… aussi. Et je pensais que ça suffirait, que je pouvais me laisser aller dans les filets du quotidien, que tout était résolu et décidé… »

Elle avait tellement peur de l'inconnu. Tellement.

Si bien qu'elle avait souvent pris des résolutions un peu trop précipitamment, au risque de tout laisser derrière elle, au risque de tout perdre. Aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus.

Et ne pas savoir, ignorer…

Et sentir sa dignité si bafouée…

Et penser aux jours qui venaient, ne pas parvenir à se décider…

« -Tu – Junsu... »

Elle s'écarta un peu. Il effleura son visage sans mot dire, un sourire pâle aux lèvres.

« Eternellement… On ne va pas pouvoir rester éternellement dans cette situation.

-Je sais. »

Ils le savaient pertinemment tous les deux, et ce depuis longtemps. Ils _savaient_.

« Et…

-Demain, coupa-t-il, demain il se passera quelque chose qui va sûrement tout décider. Quelque chose dont notre sort est totalement dépendant. »

Il sentit des doigts se crisper sur son épaule. Il eut un sourire, puis colla son front contre celui de sa Française. La sienne. A lui.

« -L'improviste ne me fait pas peur. Alors attendons demain, et ensuite… »

Avec douceur il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les caressa de son souffle, les mordilla avec tendresse. Celles de Pauline tremblaient un peu. Il sentit une main, main-désir main-désespoir, s'agripper à ses cheveux blonds. Elle pleurait. Elle riait.

Le Temps, le Temps et le Monde sans doute s'étaient arrêtés.

Alors qu'il sentait le désir poindre de manière quelque peu brutale au contact de ses doigts, un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le corridor. Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment. Et lorsque la mère Kim passa devant la porte, elle ne vit rien qu'un jeune couple en train de prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Rien ne trahissait leur peur, rien ne trahissait leur désarroi, tout se taisait en ces deux profils contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre refermée.

Rien ne les trahit, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à avouer.

* * *

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Accroupie devant la porte de la salle de bain sans oser entrer, encore dans son T-shirt vert perroquet, elle avait croisé les bras sur ses genoux et le contemplait d'un œil intrigué. Le pantalon immense qu'elle arborait formait une sorte de tassement près de ses pieds, si bien qu'on ne les voyait plus. Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire d'un air contrarié, il se demanda bien d'où sortait ce truc éléphantesque, et commençait déjà à se rembrunir en imaginant un panel d'éventualité. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur cette foutue boîte à pharmacie…

« -Tu fais la gueule ? »

Il grogna. Il avait l'impression de grogner constamment, ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il s'agissait de son unique moyen de communication.

« -Donc, tu fais la gueule. » constata l'autre, navrée.

D'habitude, elle allait aussi bouder dans son coin et il était obligé d'aller la chercher, comme hier étonnamment, aujourd'hui il en allait autrement. Il la fusilla du regard.

Elle arqua un sourcil, puis sa lèvre supérieure se retroussa un peu du côté droit en une affreuse moue méprisante, si insolente et si dédaigneuse qu'il eut envie de la prendre par la prendre par la peau du cou et lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour la foutre dehors.

« Sale gosse, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Beuh, tu t'es vu ? Tu boudes.

-Je-ne-boude-pas ! persifla-t-il indigné, sans parvenir à la convaincre.

-Mais-si-tu-boudes ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. T'es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est dingue…

-Pas pire que toi. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton pincé.

Outrée par ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme un coup bas, elle lui lança le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Entre autre, le pull froissé qu'elle avait balancé sur la moquette la veille, en protestant contre ses foutus cheveux électriques.

« -Il est moche ton pull, j'en veux pas. »

Il lui renvoya. Elle fit la grimace.

« -De toutes façons tu rentrerais pas dedans. »

Et elle réitéra l'acte avec une chaussette –la sienne, cette fois. Il se demanda un instant dans quel état pouvait bien être la chambre pour qu'elle puisse se munir d'armes aussi dangereuses, avant d'éviter le projectile avec adresse…

« -Aïe ! »

Ou pas.

Tomoko se releva brusquement. Hésita avant de franchir la ligne dorée devant ses pieds, puis, posant le pied dessus, finit par approcher le grand brun avec une mine un peu piteuse. Lui se frotta la tempe en grommelant d'incompréhensibles jurons. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils.

« …Ça va ?

-C'est toi ça va, grogna l'autre en se félicitant d'avoir sauvé sa tempe blessée. T'es complètement folle de m'envoyer ça à la tronche. »

Beuh. Il exagérait quand même. C'était pas si catastrophique, c'était juste une _chaussette…_

« …En admettant que ma maladresse y soit pour quelque chose, céda tout de même le Coréen. Tu sais où est la boîte à pharmacie ?

-Ouais, dans le placard sous le lavabo.

-C'est pas un endroit pour les boîtes à pharmacie.

-J'veux bien mais c'est pas moi qui l'y ai mise hein. Vous êtes bien gentils mais… »

Il l'interrompit.

« Vous ?

-Oui, vous.

-C'est qui l'autre ? »

Oh, oh. La blague.

« -…Erh, toussota-t-elle en se tournant vers le lave-main. Monsieur Akimoto, tu veux dire ? »

Elle était _persuadée_ que l'autre savait que l'infirmier ramenait tous les jours sa face de crétin, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Il croyait que les bandages se faisaient tous seuls ou quoi ?

« …_Monsieur_ Akimoto, hein.

-L'infirmier, quoi, s'agaça-t-elle, il est où le problème ? »

Changmin ouvrit la bouche d'un air contrarié. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de proférer un seul mot.

« -Tu pensais peut-être que toutes les nuits ces putains de tulles à la con s'auto-aseptisaient et tout ? »

Un temps.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle lui tendait la boîte blanche où un personnage animé –un sapeur pompier, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là – montrait un index menaçant. Lui avait son propre matériel et s'étonna de ce grotesque protagoniste qui disait…qui disait…

Peuh, c'était en japonais.

« C'est juste une mesure préventive contre les gosses. Comme si ça les empêchait d'ouvrir les boîtes.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-T'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il eut un soupir, attrapa l'objet et fit tourner la clef préalablement enfoncée dans la serrure. Déclic.

« Je _pensais_, grommela-t-il, je _pensais_ qu'il s'agissait d'_une_ infirmière.

-La première fois, ouais. Mais elle était chiante. »

Sous-entendu Tomoko l'avait emmerdée tout le long parce que cette garce avait fait de splendides sous-entendus à leurs égards, l'air conspirateur. Sur quoi la jeune fille avait rétorqué que si elle était toujours célibataire à cause de son âge avancé, elle n'était pas obligé d'inventer des conneries aberrantes pour vivre par procuration des histoires qu'elle n'était pas à même de vivre. Mais ça, il n'avait pas à le savoir.

« …Pourquoi tu l'as dégagée ?

-Comment tu sais que je l'ai dégagée ?

-J'sais pas, c'est ce que tu sous-entendais non ?

-Possible. »

Il eut une grimace de dépit. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de l'autre, qui protesta de nouveau.

« Mais c'était une_ femme_!

-Sans déconner. J'ai remarqué, merci. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien foutre que ce soit une femme ou non ? »

Elle sembla saisir.

« -Changmin. »

Soupir.

« -Ce type m'a raconté sa vie sentimentale en long, en large, en travers et je peux te confirmer qu'il préfère les bonnets C d'un mètre soixante-dix, de préférence blonde aux yeux bleus. Ça va ? Regarde un peu ce que t'as en face de toi, mon pauvre. Si t'as l'impression que je réponds à ses critères, c'est que t'as vraiment besoin d'une paire de lunettes.»

Elle arqua un sourcil du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq obtenu avec quelques difficultés. Japonaise type d'un point de vue extérieur, elle n'exhibait en effet pas grand chose excepté une minceur qui méritait à tout point de vue des remplissages, une chevelure d'un noir corbeau et des yeux aussi bleus que pouvaient l'être ceux de tout Japonais.

Elle avait certes raison. Bien loin des fantasmes d'occidentales qu'il savait deviner à ces asiatiques avides d'exotismes, la jeune fille restait indéniablement ce qu'elle avait toujours été, par nature et par choix, sans doute.

Pourtant…

Il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche baladeuse qu'elle tentait d'éloigner par son souffle. Elle porta un regard étonné sur ces doigts familiers, avant de scruter le visage de leur propriétaire.

« -On ne sait jamais, Tomoko. »

Elle fronça le nez, agacée par tant d'entêtement, sans répliquer, pourtant. Il contempla sa mine renfrogné avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu es une _fille_, tu sais ça ?

-Arrête, tu déconnes là. La révélation de ma vie.

-Je suis sérieux. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tomoko !

-Changmin ! singea-t-elle, quoiqu'elle aussi un peu exaspérée.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Tu te répètes. »

Il grogna.

« Et toi tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Je ne t'écoute pas parce que l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on me la rabâche. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais je me suis déjà baladée dans la rue sans me faire agresser, ni rien. En admettant que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et qui m'arriveront peut-être… »

Il l'interrompit.

« -Parce que ça t'es déjà arrivé ? »

Elle le saisit par les épaules et eut envie de le secouer un bon coup.

« Toi non plus tu m'écoutes pas. C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et même si c'était le cas… Comme tu le vois, je suis là, tout va bien, en bon état. Et j'te préviendrai quand l'infirmier sera là, comme ça tu pourras lui parler, et t'assurer que malgré sa profonde connerie, il est gentil. »

Il toussota.

« -En fait, il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, trop de monde à cause d'un accident… D'où le coup de fil de tout à l'heure. Shinji, c'est ça ? »

Silence.

« …Connard.

-Je sais, je sais, j'aurais pas dû te bassiner comme ça.

-Ça tu l'as dit. Mais si tu lui as parlé, pourquoi…

-Parce que j'lui ai parlé quoi, cinq minutes, même pas. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être un vrai salopard que j'en aurais rien su.

-Bah, parfois…

-Parfois seulement. »

Elle esquissa une moue peu convaincue.

« Et sinon, du coup, c'est l'autre nana ou… ?

-Non, c'est moi. »

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux.

Merde.

« …Quoi ?

-T'as très bien entendu. J'en avais déjà parlé au cas où en signant les papiers de l'hôtel. J'ai une attestation pour ce genre de connerie, comme quoi ils prévoient tout à la JMB's… »

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Non. Non-non.

« -… Qu'est-ce que – »

Elle s'était reculée. N'avait rien dit. N'avait pas vraiment protesté.

Non-non.

Il n'insista pas.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

Silhouette longiligne, haute, silencieuse. Ombre noire qui se profile sur les rideaux, ombre-matière qui s'avance dans l'air. Quelques boucles brunes, éparses, qui se soulèvent sous une respiration précipitée que l'on cherche à taire. Traits typés, tailladés plutôt que ciselés sur cette peau ni d'or ni de marbre. Pommettes saillantes, rehaussées par un fard pâle, mauve, de larmes oubliées sous un regard voilé. Lèvres charnues qui esquissent un sourire tordu, amer, crispé. Bouche si désirable pourtant.

Elle attendit sa voix. Cette voix froide, terne, amère presque, qui tenterait une fois de plus de l'amadouer, ou…

« -_Sarie_ »

Sarie ferma les yeux. Priant pour que cette ombre, pour que ce visage, pour que ce regard ne soit qu'un rêve. Un rêve, un simple rêve, une chimère vieille, folle et décadente qui revenait lui porter ses peurs les plus sourdes sous ces néons glacés. Chimère, chimère, chimère…

« - Sarie... »

Non.

Non, ce n'était pas lui, non, ce n'était que le vent. Non. Qu'il la laisse, mon dieu, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il…

« -_Je ne te veux aucun mal_. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap de son lit. Elle tenta de reculer du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qui subsistait de son enveloppe charnelle. Sa douleur seule eut l'honneur de répondre à l'appel. Serrant les dents, elle supplia encore. Elle implora.

Elle conjura le ciel de retenir ses larmes encore.

Ses lèvres tremblantes murmurèrent. Mais ne sortit qu'un souffle inaudible qui balaya des milliers de cris, des milliers de mots. Des milliers de peines et de douleurs.

De trahisons.

« -_Aide-moi…_ »

Non, elle ne l'aiderait pas. Qu'il la tue s'il devait ou souhaitait le faire, qu'il disparaisse s'il n'était qu'illusion mais en aucun cas elle lui porterait son aide. Elle refusait définitivement de se laisser apprivoiser une fois encore, de se laisser détruire une fois encore.

Il bougea.

Elle tressaillit.

Un claquement sec, un peu rugueux, brisa les glaces figées dans lesquelles elle s'était enfermée.

A la manière d'une trotteuse, des pas retentirent sur le carrelage gelé et le Temps, le Temps emmêla ses aiguilles, troublé. Sur son cadran chiffré se dépeignit un avenir rétrospectif, fou, volage, éphémère, par touches pointillistes sur ces négatifs brûlés. Sur ces paysages calcinés de distances courtes, ocres, jaunes, bleus, coulèrent soudain des souvenirs déchus.

Gris.

Rouge.

Sa respiration se tut.

Le silence retomba.

La chimère s'était-elle envolée par la fenêtre ? La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Avant de réaliser que son regard embué était incapable de saisir des formes distinctes. Un obscurcissement noirâtre, comme une tache de brûlure sur un papier recyclé jaunâtre, s'étira un instant sous ses yeux. Elle manqua de hurler. Alors qu'elle sentait l'air lui manquer, un sillon traversa sa joue blême, presque invisible.

Park Yoochun, tueur à gages, près du lit.

Incliné.

Courbé comme un jonc presque mort après une tempête de violences et de rages. Mais se relèvent-ils, les joncs ? Parviennent-ils à retrouver une verticalité sereine bien que balancée ? Seront-ils un jour à nouveau debout ?

L'écho lointain de deux souffles éperdus, retenus à grand-peine.

Lointain, trop lointain pour qu'ils puissent réellement les percevoir, l'un comme l'autre. Troublés par les cris du battement sourd de leurs cœurs affolés, ils n'entendent plus qu'eux-mêmes. L'autre, l'autre semble happé par un brouillard terne, grisâtre, réel…

Un sanglot.

Un sanglot, comme le tintement d'une clochette, aux fins fonds de la brume. Bref. Grêle. Frêle. Et déjà il s'est envolé, et déjà il s'est dissout dans la buée froide.

Où ?

Où vont-ils, ces fragments d'or ? Où vont-ils, ces calmes enragés ? Où vont-elles, ces larmes d'argent ?

Où toutes ces richesses les ont-elles menés ?

Il se relève avec lenteur. Elle le laisse faire sans mot dire.

Ils se – ils se regardent. Se contemplent. A nouveau l'inconnu, à nouveau le départ, à nouveau ce pied plongé dans ces marécages incertains. A nouveau la crainte de l'autre, à nouveau…

Mon dieu, à nouveau l'autre.

Cet autre qui les terrifiait, cet autre que jamais, jamais…

Il recule.

Et tout se broie, une fois de plus. Le Temps à nouveau brûle, se froisse et se consume. Ne reste alors plus que les cendres du passé, soufflés par un futur violent, fou, malade.

Elle cille. Elle réalise.

Lui se tait. Il attend.

Quelque chose l'emporte alors, prend le dessus sur ces secrets tus.

« -Sarie… ! »

Sa voix, sa voix se brise. Il ne sait que dire. Il ne sait que taire. Comme une bourrasque chaude qui repousse les températures polaires, son timbre a soulevé le vent. L'air n'est déjà plus le même, et bientôt …

Elle pleure. Encore.

Puis, soudain, la lame tombe. Le mouvement est définitif. Sans concession. Avec lenteur elle secoue la tête, en essuyant maladroitement son visage du revers de la main.

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

Gauche. Droite. Gau-

Yoochun frémit. Les lourds rideaux pourpres retombèrent brusquement sur la scène : l'acte terminé, il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

Pourquoi pourquoi était-il venu ?

Il ne le savait plus. Seule chose certaine, il y avait quelque chose d'insupportable dans ce regard et dans ces larmes, quelque chose d'insupportable parce qu'il en était la cause. Et pourtant, mon dieu, comme il se sentait trahi, dupé…

Amer.

Un sanglot. Des larmes.

Tout devint flou.

* * *

Quatre heures.

« -Va te faire foutre. »

La porte claqua. Encore une fois.

Un léger frémissement parcourut ses lèvres et cette fois, cette fois elle sut qu'elle allait pleurer.

Comme une satanée gosse.

* * *

Cinq heures. Le chef de brigade frappa dans ses mains en déclarant que la séance était finie, merci beaucoup, vous pouvez retourner à vos postes, que demain ne va pas être particulièrement facile, alors reposez-vous bien. Watanabe marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe en rangeant les dossiers, les plans, les photos, et –

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Assaï venait d'enfiler sa blouse.

« Rien. Sale journée, demain.

-Tu l'as dit. »

–ses clefs.

Son collègue tendit le cou et osa une remarque en lisant une inscription annotée sur un porte-clés.

« - _Hiro_… ? »

Il les fourra dans sa poche.

Un temps.

« -Mon frère. »

* * *

Six heures. L'infirmière réussit enfin à convaincre sa patiente qu'elle allait seulement changer l'eau de ses fleurs, et non les jeter. Par la même occasion, elle chassa les visiteurs qui erraient encore dans le couloir, parce que l'heure de visite était finie.

* * *

Sept heures.

* * *

Huit heures. Quand il revint dans la chambre, elle regardait la télévision.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un seul mot.

* * *

Neuf heures.

* * *

Dix heures. Changmin entra sans frapper.

« T'as aucun sens de la politesse ?

-Il est pas revenu, hein.

-Elle dort ?

-…Oui. »

Jae Joong soupira, les yeux fixés sur son mobile. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. A l'accueil, ils ne l'avaient pas vu.

« -Retourne dans ta chambre. J'te préviendrai. »

* * *

Onze heures.

* * *

Onze heures une.

* * *

Ailleurs, d'autres ne trouvaient pas le sommeil.

Yunho était de ceux-là.

Demain…

* * *

Onze heures deux.

* * *

Onze heures trois. A moitié endormi, il sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Yoochun, espèce d'enc-

-Jae Joong… »

Un temps.

« -Je sais pas où je suis… »

Une voiture passa sur le parking, et éclaira le bitume, en bas. Yoochun pleurait.

« …Je viens te chercher.

-Je sais pas où j'suis…

-T'inquiètes pas. J'arrive.

-Elle – »

Tonalité.

Jae Joong poussa un soupir.

Il sortit.

* * *

Elle s'éveilla brusquement dans le noir. Il regardait par la fenêtre.

« -Junsu… »

Sa silhouette à contre lune lui faisait un drôle de dos. Un dos un peu triste. Abattu.

« -Demain… »

Elle l'enlaça. Et ferma les yeux.

Faites que cette nuit ne se termine jamais…

* * *

Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser un peu sur la gauche.

Eut un soupir.

« -Allez, je suis désolé, viens là. »

* * *

Il l'aperçut près d'une gare. Le contempla sans mot dire depuis la place du conducteur. Puis abaissa la vitre.

« -Allez, monte, connard. »

Il avait pris la route du retour lorsqu'il fit brusquement demi-tour.

« -Tu – »

Un temps.

« -Je me fous des heures fixées pour les rendez-vous. »

Il accéléra.

« -Y'a rien de plus romantique qu'une visite nocturne, tu crois pas ? J'espère que tu connais ta sérénade, parce que tu vas pas y manquer. »

* * *

Minuit.

* * *

**Huit novembre.**

Les cloches sonnent. Le verdict, plaqué sur les touches du destin comme un accord renversé, se pose déjà. Pourtant la cadence reste plagale ; dans l'attente du jour la Nuit ouvre ses bras.


End file.
